The Librarian's Children
by crosseyedbutterfly
Summary: AU, Gar Logan is the new teacher in a small town, where he is slowly accepted into a close-knit rag-tag family that fights incredible odds to stay together. Rae/BB, Cy/Jx, St/Rb, and lots of Melvin, Timmy and Tommy! Epilogue up! The End.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I hadn't actually planned on posting this, as many of you know I swore off writing long-form fics, but it's actually over half-way finished and it seems a waste not to. :P AU, RaeBB, CyJinx and RobStar pairings. I don't own Teen Titans, if you think I do you're crazy. Hope you enjoy it!

-8x8-

Mr. Logan nervously smoothed his tie as twenty pairs of eyes stared up at him curiously. The first day of school at Green Valley High, and he still wasn't sure he had what it took to survive being in high school a second time around.

"Well," he said, brushing dark brown hangs out of forest green eyes that already had half the girls swooning over him. "Uh, welcome to freshman biology. My name is Mr. Logan, and hopefully you're all awake enough to remember it."

The weak joke was met with a few timid chuckles, and as he began to pass out the syllabus he gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't died (yet) and neither had anyone else.

"Hey, can you help me pass these out?" he asked a blonde girl in the front row, a tomboy by the looks of things with a pink, short-sleeved jacket over her white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. The pink flower ties holding her pigtails in place seemed a bit odd, but so did the black skulls and crossbones she'd drawn in marker on her shoes. She gave a nod with a grin and slid out of her seat. "What's your name?"

"Melvin," she said with a smile. That, at least, seemed to fit her just right.

"Well then, Melvin, you take the yellow and blue stack, alright?"

"Ok."

[Odd name he mused as the school policies, lunch menus, guideline reminders and science syllabus were distributed among his students. He was quickly distracted from that train of thought as the principal came over the PA and reminded them they were on a shortened bell schedule that day. Going over his lessons for the year rather quickly, and letting them read the school paperwork on their own, he then got them each to stand up and say their name, age, and the worst joke they'd ever heard.

The groans that came from the class as the parade of stupid jokes went forth was loud enough to attract the attention of one of the hall monitors, who stuck their head in briefly. When he assured the rather important looking senior that he had things under control, the pimple-faced young man had rolled his eyes and left again.

"I've got a good one," he said as they waited for the bell to ring over the last few minutes. "Just heard it yesterday. A family of tomatoes is walking along, and the youngest one falls behind. The dad slows down to wait for him, and when the little one gets close he whacks him on the back," Mr. Logan slapped his desk. "And says 'Ketchup!'"

The resulting groans were so loud they almost missed the bell, and as the students began to file out he remembered something.

"Hey, does anyone know where the school library is?" he asked, a few glancing back and pointing to Melvin who rolled her eyes. "I guess you do, huh? I couldn't find it on the map, what's the deal?" He was surprised when he realized she could almost look him in the eye standing up, her thin frame stretching a great deal farther than one thought it did.

"We don't have one, because the public library is right next door," Melvin explained with a shrug. "When they needed more classroom space, they decided it was easier just to convert the old library into more rooms and renovate the one next door rather than building a whole new wing that they don't have room for."

Gar blinked in surprise as his brain tried to assimilate such an odd combination. "Oh! So, students and faculty can just go over when they need to?"

The lanky blonde nodded with another grin. "Yeah, there's a pass from the office for study hours during school time, and teachers are always there during lunch or their planning periods. Sorry, Mr. Logan, but I gotta run. Math's at the other end of the building, and the warning bell just rang."

"Oh, sure. Thanks, Melvin, see you tomorrow!"

"Anytime!"

Most of his next class had already filed in, and as he turned to face them he was once again assaulted by the stomach butterflies of doom. "Well, uh, welcome to freshman biology. My name is Mr. Logan, and hopefully you're all awake enough to remember that tomorrow…"

-8x8-

At lunch, the new science teacher fled the building, his cafeteria duty not starting for another week and his need to be free of the confining classroom most pressing. There were a few fast food places relatively close to the school that other teachers had informed him of during the one meeting he'd been able to attend after they'd hired him three days ago, but he had brought a bag lunch for the day. To the right, with only an old playground in the way, sat the aforementioned library, and he figured it couldn't hurt to check it out as he pulled out some carrots and munched his way through them. His egg salad sandwich had been gone by the end of the previous period, and he wanted to save his yogurt for later- just in case.

The front looked new; with bright red bricks forming two sets of double doors gave visitors a glimpse inside of a reception desk and dark colored walls. The girl at the front, a short-haired blonde with spiky, pink tips, cracked her gum noisily as he came in the front door, her pink eyes (contacts, he guessed) rolling over him suggestively.

"Heya, cutie," she said with a wink. "What can I do you for?"

"I'm a new teacher at the high school," he said, pulling out his ID card on its bright orange lanyard. "I was told there's a quiet place to eat…?"

"Through those doors, to the right," she said, seeming to lose all interest. "If there's kids out there, you can tell 'em to bug off, it's for teachers only from eleven to one."

"Oh, thanks…" His eyes glanced at her name tag. "Jennifer."

"Yeah, whatever…"

Wondering at her sudden change in mood, he made his way through the doors and to the right, coming to a small courtyard walled in on all sides and shaded a few large trees scattered throughout.

"Can I help you, sir?

The teacher jumped as he whirled around, finding a small, but well-developed woman behind him with an inquisitive look in her dark purple eyes. She was young in age, but there was a presence to her that he immediately respected and admired. Rectangular frames perched on her petite nose, and her shoulder length hair was an inky black. Pale skinned, her professional, dark clothes made her look even paler in the shadow where she stood.

"Sir?"

"Uh, I'm a new teacher," he stammered out quickly when he realized he'd been staring for far too long. "The girl at the front said…"

The lady had already taken a hold of the card at the end of the lanyard, and after a brief perusal she let it go with a nod.

"My apologies, Mr. Logan," she said with a faint smile. "I know all the teachers who come here during their lunch, and it is a rare occurrence when we get anybody new."

"No, it's fine," he chuckled weakly, scratching the back of his head as he did. "I understand completely, Miss…uh…" His eyes dipped to her shoulder, where he found no name tag."

"Miss Roth," she said after a moment of confusion. "My apologies again, for not introducing myself from the start. I am in charge of the library, and if you need anything or my workers are being unhelpful just have them page me at the front."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Noticing the brown paper bag in her hands, he added, "Were you coming to eat, too? I'd be more than happy for the company, Miss Roth."

Her brows rose ever so slightly, and she took an almost unnoticeable step back. "Thank you, but no, I'm on my way to meet a friend. Perhaps another time, Mr. Logan. It was a pleasure to meet you. Good day."

"Bye."

Staring after her, he gave a short sigh and settled down on the bench to eat alone. This wasn't turning out quite like he thought it would.

-8x8-

"Richard Greyson, top of your class, a stellar police record, and so obsessed with your job your Chief sent you to us to teach you to relax," the old Sheriff chuckled with a cough. The man across from him was sitting rigidly in his chair, sharp blue eyes staring at him ceaselessly as he hardly blinked. Thin and fair-skinned with black hair, he would be handsome if he wasn't so tightly wound. "Well, son, looks like I got my work cut out for me. Let's start you on traffic duty at the school crossings, and go from there. Mike'll show you the ropes this afternoon, and you can do it yourself tomorrow morning. You'll spend the rest of your day patrolling the mall or the park for kids skipping classes. When school lets out, you'll come in to do some filing work and-"

"I'm a top Inspector, one of Gotham's finest!" the young man finally exploded, his face having turned steadily redder the last few moments. "It is an _insult_ to my abilities to have me _babysitting_…"

"You also were evaluated psychologically to get yourself killed within the next six months trying to catch the bad guys," the Sheriff exploded back, his easy manner replaced by one of cold steel. "Mentally, you're toast, Greyson, and this is your one chance to prove to me that you truly understand what's important in life. Getting the bad guys is what I do too; boy, but I also have a wife and a family. Friends and hobbies that balance the stuff we see everyday."

"What, like when you apprehend the local 'bad boys' for stealing cookies from the corner sweet shop?" Greyson yelled back, his lips curling into a cruel sneer. "Or when you catch the boys cow tipping on the weekends? What's your biggest problem around here, a DUI every couple of months?"

"Try a murder that happened just last month, only it wasn't some nameless face on the street, it was a kid I coached in little league and watched him take my daughter to prom two years ago," the Sheriff said in a low, dangerous voice. "Our crime isn't like it is in the big city, Mr. Greyson, but when it happens it's personal. Mike!"

The door opened to admit a middle-aged man with brown hair and eyes, a slight gut hanging over the edge of his belt as he ran a hand over his thick mustache. "Yessir?"

"Show Greyson how the school traffic works, now. I want him out of here for awhile."

The veteran knew better than to argue and nodded affably. "Yessir."

The hard-eyed newcomer followed the officer out of the room, the door closing behind him firmly.

"So, where you from?" Mike tried as he led the way outside.

"Gotham."

The officer pulled out his keys and unlocked the first car in the lineup outside. "Huh, don't get many transfers from there."

Richard rolled his eyes as he got in the passenger side. "I imagine not."

"You gotta place to stay?"

"An apartment."

"Green Terrace?"

"Yeah." The transferee held in his wince as his escort pulled out into traffic like a 92 year old grandma that couldn't see over her steering wheel. Why were they all so slow…

"That place is nice, we almost moved my grandmother there for awhile, but they got a place in the nursing home quicker than we expected."

"Really."

The short, almost rude answers didn't seem to bother the man as they made their way through the fairly traffic-free streets. He continued to fill the silence with questions and local gossip until they pulled up in front of the old elementary/middle school. One block over was the high school, and that would be where they headed next after they finished here.

The bell rang a short while after they arrived, and Mike showed his fellow officer how to keep an eye on the seventh and eighth graders that manned the cross walk and the parents that lined up with the buses to pick up their kids at the front.

Geryson was obviously not impressed as Mike detailed the worst things he might encounter (parents that tired to cut off the buses, kids that crossed when the street wasn't clear, etc.) but the officer still diligently covered all of his bases and when it was through introduced him to the principal of the school.

The bird-like woman only had time for a quick handshake before she had to run to a meeting, but Mike just shrugged and got back in the car. Greyson followed, and a short while later they were repeating the process only with a teacher acting as the cross walk guard and another directing traffic out of the school parking lot.

The one directing the crosswalk seemed to have his own trainee in tow and with things grinding to a halt Mike hailed the bald man holding the stop sign with a smile.

"Hey, Travis," he said, shaking hands vigorously with the man. "How's Karen?"

"She's good, Marge?"

"Better. Doc says the cast can come off next week, and she's itching to get off her crutches. Who's this?"

"Gar Logan, our new science teacher," Travis replied with a grin. "Gar, this is Mike Holt, one of our policemen, and…?"

"Richard Greyson," Mike finished. "Just in from Gotham. Greyson, this is Travis McDonall, a history teacher here at Green Valley."

Handshakes were made all around before the men parted ways, the teachers heading back into the school and the policeman the car.

"I'll drop you by the station, and Clara, the lady at the front, will give you your schedule. You gotta problem, call me, you gotta problem with me, call the Sheriff. Any questions?"

"No," Greyson ground through gritted teeth.

"Good. I think you'll do alright, son."

Richard just ground his teeth all the more and doubted very much that that would be the case.

-8x8-

Victor sat in the small office of his shop as he ran some figures through an algorithm, trying to figure out which new pieces of equipment would be worth it in the long run. The front of the small mechanic's garage was open, and one of his part-time assistants could be heard tinkering around with an old junker towards the back. The phone rang as the large black man got to his feet, wondering if there was still a donut left in the box in the fridge.

"Hello?" he asked as he put the phone to his ear, opening the old appliance's door and finding one last circle of fried goodness waiting to be eaten. "Oh, hey, whatcha need?"

"Uh huh, I can do that." He popped the donut in his mouth as the voice on the other end went on. "Nope, shouldn't be a problem. I'll bring my tools and a new bulb over when I come for dinner."

The box was tossed in the trash as he settled in the chair once more. "Alright, see you tonight."

Putting the phone down, Vic smiled as he licked the sweet remains from his finger tips. Oh, the joys of the simple things in life.

"Uh, anybody here?"

"In the back," Vic called, wondering who it was as the clock read fifteen to closing. "How can I help?"

"I've got a turn signal bulb out," the newcomer replied, pushing dark brown bangs out of forest green eyes. "I know you're about to close, but I couldn't get here any sooner…"

"Not a problem," Vic said with a nod as he checked the make and model and went to pull a bulb from the back. "It's a quick fix and very common, my sister just asked me to bring one for her, too. Pop the hood, will you?"

The man had the hood up and secured by the time Vic was back with the bulb and his tool box.

"By the way, I'm Gar," the new comer said as he offered one hand with a goofy smile.

"Nice to meet you, Gar, I'm Vic," the large man replied, giving the offered hand a friendly pump. "New to the area?"

"Yeah, I'm teaching at the high school."

"Science?" the mechanic asked as he pushed up his suit's sleeves and pulled out all the tools he might need.

Gar blinked in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"Old man Crank retired last year, and they said they were going to hire someone out of town to take his place."

"Oh…" Gar seemed to be at a loss for what to do as the other man disappeared under his hood. Glancing around, he spotted an old beat up couch towards the back with a game station and four controllers. "Hey, you've got Mega Monkeys 8!"

Victor nodded where he was, even if the other man couldn't see. "Yeah, you like playing?"

"You bet! I've still got the Original Mega Monkeys."

That made the larger man perk up in interest. "Quest for the Cursed Shrine?"

Gar's grin was almost big enough to split his face. "Heck yeah!"

"Awesome! You ought to bring it over some time; the kids I usually play just don't appreciate anything old school. What else do you play?"

"Some racing games, a little bit of role play. I had a crazy high level half-elf ranger on WOW for awhile, but I got tired of putting in four weeks for a single level or stat gain."

"Yeah, I race a lot, little of first person shooter too."

"Cool." Gar was about to elaborate more when he realize the large man had emerged and was putting his tools away. "Hey, are you done already?"

Vic wiped his hands as he tossed the old bulb in the trash can, closing the hood with a grin. "Told you it was a quick fix."

"Very cool. How much?"

Vic rattled off his price without even glancing at the list, scrubbing the remaining grease from his hands. Gar reached for his wallet with a low whistle, his grin becoming a very sincere smile.

"A car shop that gets it done quickly, and doesn't try and get every penny they can in the process. I'm impressed."

"We don't roll that way around here," Vic laughed with a wan smile. "You know what, consider this one on the house and you can pay me back by coming around and letting me beat your butt at Mega Monkeys."

"Bring it on, buddy. I'll make you eat those words."

"Yeah right, little man."

"Say, any good places to eat around here?" Gar asked as Vic finished cleaning up and threw his tool box in the back of an ancient pick up truck.

The large man nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually off to one of the best places in the area tonight, but it's by invitation only and surprise guests are not an option."

Gar's brow rose knowingly. "Your girlfriend's house?"

Vic laughed. "Nah, my sister's."

"Ah. Anywhere else? All I've got is Mac'nCheese and ramen in a cup, and that gets old after awhile."

"Yeah, Meg's Diner around the corner isn't bad. Don't drink the coffee or order the special, but the rest of it is pretty good."

"Thanks."

"Come by if you need anything, even if it's just to veg for awhile with a game. I'm usually around."

"I'll remember that. See you around."

"Yeah, you too." Victor watched as the new comer pulled away before closing the door to the front of the shop and locking it with a sigh. He hoped the fellow would take him up on that, there weren't many around anymore who enjoyed a good game of Mega Monkeys with him. "Hey, Trent, you about done back there?"

"Yeah boss, just a minute."

"I'm locking up and heading over to my sister's place, make sure you close the door when you're done."

"Yessir."

-8x8-

Officer Greyson stood under the tree outside the elementary/middle school just as Mike had showed him the day before. The deep scowl that lined his face seemed to scare the parents and children into good behavior, so his direct intervention had been unneeded so far, but knowing his luck a crisis would break out the moment he cut out early.

"Hey, mister officer."

Richard glanced down to find a blonde eight year old boy with bright blue eyes staring up at him.

"What?" he asked, practically biting the word in two.

"No need to bark, I thought officers were supposed to help people."

Richard gave the boy a skeptical look. "You need help?"

"Let's go find someone else, Tommy, this guy looks like a jerk." The red head behind him was taller than the first boy, his eyes squinted shut as he glowered up at the man sullenly.

Greyson sighed, they'd probably report him if he didn't help…"What sort of help do you need?"

"My ball got stuck in a tree."

"Where?"

The kid pointed to the tree next to them where a beat up football was lodged in the upper branches.

"Betcha he climbs up and gets stuck," the red-head snorted, elbowing the younger boy in the side.

The officer's frown twisted downwards even more. "Hey, I can hear that."

"Yeah, so?"

Greyson stared down at the older boy, who stared back up at him defiantly until the officer looked away with a huff. Pulling out his weighted baton, he carefully took aim at the ball. He had one shot to do this without looking stupid, and he just knew the red head was the kind who never forgot anything.

The short, heavy wand flew from his hand and neatly cracked one of the branches holding the ball in two. Both fell to the ground a few feet away, the blonde boy whooping for joy as he scooped up his toy and the officer retrieved his baton.

"I guess you're not a complete moron," the red head conceded," when Richard gave him a triumphant smirk. "But you're still a jerk-ow!!"

The red-headed woman leaning over him smiled as she tugged on his ear again. "Now, friend Timmy, do I need to tell Rachel of what just left your mouth?"

"But he is a jerk," Timmy protested as he tried to get free, almost up on his toes as the woman twisted his ear a bit more. "Ow-ow-owwww!!"

"He's just mad because the policeman got my ball out of the tree and he couldn't," the blonde said with a smile when the woman looked to him. "Thank you, sir!"

"Huh? Oh, sure, anytime." Richard cleared his throat and fought the blush that threatened his face. He had been watching the lovely woman holding Tommy's ear more than he had been following the conversation. She was tall, easily looking him directly in the eye, and very tan with a mane of flaming hair that fell to her waist and glowing green eyes that seemed to shine with joy. "I'm always happy to be of service, ma'am."

"Yeah, whatever…ow!"

"You will behave, or I will inform Rachel of your actions," she told the boy firmly. "And she will not be happy if she must hear of this. It's just us and friend Victor tonight, it is inventory time and she must work late."

"We can walk ourselves home," the red head grumbled, falling silence when she gave him one more warning look.

"Thank you, Officer Greyson, for helping Timmy and Tommy retrieve their toy," the beautiful woman said, turning back to the policeman with a brilliant smile. "We must be going now, but I wish you a most pleasant day!"

"O-of course, you too!" He cleared his throat again as they walked away, unable not to notice the way her pants hugged her hips and everything below them just right. "I have got to find out who she is and if she's single…"

-8x8-

Rachel Roth sat in her kitchen as she went through the piles of paperwork the kids had dumped on her desk, Kori cleaning up the paper plates and pizza boxes and Victor playing video games in the other room with the kids.

"Melvin," she called over her shoulder as she glanced through the girl's schedule. "Is your science teacher new?"

"Yeah," she called back, eyes glued to the track they were racing.

"Young or old?"

"Young. Brown hair, green eyes, he ate in the library?"

"You told him about it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. You have Mr. Ikenmo for English Lit, do you want me to ask for a transfer or will you tough it out?"

"We've got an understanding."

"Ok. What's your gym elective?"

"Basketball."

"I thought you weren't going to play this year."

"Not on the school team, no, but for now I'd rather do that than soccer or football in gym."

"Alright." Rachel turned to the next sheet in the pile. "Timmy," she asked carefully. "Why are you in choir?"

The boy stuck his head into the kitchen as there was a lull in the game. "'Cause art with Klaus sucks and I refuse to be a band geek. Besides, Mrs. Rodgers said I have a good voice, I need an arts credit and the girls think it's cool."

"You know the rules."

"I won't quit or cause trouble."

"Alright. Tommy, the envelope with your fieldtrip money is on the fridge. Don't forget to take it in the morning."

"Ok, mom."

"The kitchen is clean, and the now empty pizza bearing boxes have been disposed of." Kori wiped her hands on a towel before hanging it on the bar in front of the oven again.

Rachel glanced around, and then gave her friend an appreciative smile. "Thanks Kori."

Kori's smile was bright enough to rival the sun. "You are most welcome, friend Rachel. Shall I see you at lunch tomorrow?"

"Same time as always."

"That is most excellent!" She caught Rachel in a rib crushing hug briefly, then let go and stuck her head in the living room. "Farewell, my friends, until we meet again!"

Rachel had to wait a moment to breathe again, but she smiled none the less and was sincere in it. "Bye, Kori. Victor, it's almost nine, you know what that means."

"Hey, I thought I got an extra hour now that I'm in high school." Melvin almost pouted as she looked at her mother through the living room entrance.

Rachel gave a small nod. "You do, but that's in your room keeping quiet so you don't keep your brother's up, alright?"

"Yes, mom."

Vic nodded, his eyes still glued to the screen. "We'll be done in a sec, Rae; the finish line is in sight."

"Alright."

The four bedroom house was a blessing; for it meant each person living there had their own place to retreat to in times of stress. Tommy was the first to be put to sleep after Vic had made his exit, his small futon tucked away in its corner with a lamp that always stayed on by the door. The room was sparsely decorated with a book shelf, a chest of drawers and some posters and pictures tacked up on the walls, most of the boy's belongings easily fitting in his tiny closet with his clothes. Rachel leaned over and tucked the covers around him, letting him place a kiss on her cheek before she returned it with a smile.

"Goodnight," she said as she closed the door gently.

"Night, mom."

Timmy was next, and as he had recently decided he was too old for tuck-ins or kisses goodnight she stood by the door and watched him crawl in his bed. The mattress lay on the floor, the blankets molded into a nest that held two or three pillows and a scrap of the blanket he had carried around as a child. His walls were covered in pictures of dinosaurs and soldiers, some cut from magazines and books and others drawings he had done himself. The mass posting was mainly done to cover the horrible puce wall paint that Rachel had never been able to replace, and where it wasn't covered by pictures a book shelf and an ancient dresser stood.

"Goodnight," she said as he burrowed under his covers, a muffled 'Night!' coming back through the blankets.

Melvin was already in bed when Rachel reached her room. It was rare, but they did have an overnight guest from time to time and the agreement was the girl got the queen sized bed she loved to sprawl in as long as she slept in Rachel's room on the blow up mattress whenever someone else needed her space. Rachel's bed, in converse, was a twin.

"All settled?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the girl's bed as she did most nights. Melvin sat with the covers to her waist, a book in her lap and Bobby, the deformed teddy bear Rachel had made in Home Ec during Middle school, tucked beside her. The librarian had more than once tried to replace the abnormal looking creature; the girl had thus far refused all other offers though.

"Yep."

They talked for awhile about classes and work until there was a short silence; Rachel watching as the blonde girl affectionately toyed with one of her bear's ears. The young girl had grown exponentially over the summer, finally shooting past her guardian's less than impressive height and suddenly showing curves she had never shown before. It was strange in a way, Rachel reflected as she ran a finger along the spine of the book the girl was telling her about. The child she had known and raised for so many years was becoming less and less a child…and what would happen next?

"How do you think this year is going to go?"

The question snapped Rachel back to the present, and she gave a rueful smile. "Better, I hope. For all of us."

"I think so. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Melvin."

-8x8-

A good intro if I may say so, and I do believe I may. Please review, it helps me get the chapters up faster, and it makes me very happy. For the record, WOW, and any other games that might have been mentioned do not belong to me. Basically, if a licensed produce appears simply assume it's not mine unless I say otherwise. Hope you enjoyed it, and with luck the next chapter won't be long in following.

CB

_Here is the test to find whether your mission on Earth is finished: if you're alive, it isn't.__  
-_Richard Bach


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Still don't own any of this. Thanks for your wonderful reviews, they make writing such things all the sweeter. We're looking at about a week between updates on Sundays from this point on, like last time. Authors Notes and review replies at the end!

-8x8-

Greyson hadn't been crazy about getting rides from the other four or five policemen that patrolled the small town and surrounding county, but it had been better than walking or riding the moped they kept around for community events. Motorcycles were out of the question, the sheriff hated them with every ounce of his body, and so the transferred officer had to wait for 'Stone', whoever that was, to finish tweaking his new ride.

Standing outside with the sheriff at the end of the long week, he inspected the new vehicle just as much as he did the black man beside it. 'Stone' was well over six feet tall, built like a bull and had an easy smile that made one forget he could probably pick you up and toss you like a baseball. The car was perfectly detailed from the shiny hub caps to the clean carpets inside, and the engine was just as nice. Everything had been amped to the max while still keeping it street legal.

"Street racing is popular out in the back roads, so we've started getting cars that can keep up," the Sheriff explained with a grin. "Stone here is the only one who touches our cars and is probably the best mechanic you can find in the county. He'll walk you through things, and then you can take it from there. Stone?"

The large black man nodded respectfully. "Sir?"

The Sheriff gave him a wink, thumping him affably on the back as he turned to walk away. "Mike'll be in for an oil change this week, and Chris needs new tires. Don't forget to send me the receipts."

The mechanic just grinned, ducking his head slightly. "Yessir."

The two men sized each other up for a moment after the Sheriff sauntered away before Stone smiled and offered one large, and surprisingly clean hand. "Name's Vic, what's yours?"

"Richard," the officer replied, giving the hand a firm shake as a wan smile came to his face.

"Well, then, Richard, you like your new ride?"

The officer gave a grudging nod as his smile grew a little. "Yeah, I do."

Vic's grin had spread from cheek to cheek. "Alright, let's hop in and I'll show you what this baby can do."

-8x8-

Gar straightened his collar as he hurried from the classroom, his mind focused on only one thing: finding the head librarian before she left for the day. Ten minutes after school let out her shift would end, Mr. Jennings, her trusted second-in-command would be in charge until closing, and Gar's chance would be lost until next Friday after school.

Miss Roth had come to check on him and any other teacher that came for lunch every day, and was always polite when he stopped her to talk. She had chuckled, twice, when he stumbled over his words in front of her, but not in an unkind fashion and her fleeting smile made his stomach do summersaults.

Going in the doors, he gave Jennifer, the girl always at the front, a short wave before striking out towards the courtyard and hope he got lucky.

"Miss Roth?" he called when he caught a glimpse of her just around the corner.

"Mr. Logan, I was just about to leave," she said, pausing in rummaging through the purse that hung over one shoulder. "Is it something one of the others can help you with?"

His head gave a quick shake as his grin stretched a bit wider. "No, I just had a question for you."

She paused, a curious look on her face. "Alright."

"I was wondering if I could interest you in some coffee this weekend," he said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I would really like to get to know you better, and I'm hoping we can be friends."

She seemed to pause for a moment, her eyes glinting with something (regret?) before she let out a short sigh. "I am afraid that's not possible, and entirely inappropriate given our situation."

His grin fell a bit as his eyes showed his confusion. "W-what situation?"

"Mr. Logan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Melvin," he said, giving the blonde girl who had appeared behind him a high five. "Just talking to Miss Roth. You know her, right?"

Miss Roth gave a soft chuckle. "Something like that."

Melvin laughed as well as she put her arms around the petite woman's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel just looped her arm around the girl's waist affectionately, even if the girl was a few inches taller than her. "You're funny, Mr. Logan. Hey, mom, how was work?"

Miss Roth's smile grew warmer than Gar had ever seen it before. "Good, school?"

Melvin gave a short shrug as she wrinkled her nose. "Fine. Are we meeting everyone for supper?"

The librarian reached up and tucked a bit of her daughter's hair behind one ear. "Just Kori. She's already taken your brothers to the house, why don't you wait for me at the car? I'll meet you there in a moment."

"Alright, see you 'round, Mr. Logan." The girl waved as she left the way she came.

Gar responded in kind, though his grin wasn't quite as bright as it had been before. "Bye…"

"I make a point not to be involved with my kid's teachers, Mr. Logan," she said almost apologetically as she pulled out a set of keys and locked the office door behind her. "I believe you can understand why."

"Oh, it's not a problem," he laughed with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm sorry for not doing my homework ahead of time. I'll see you Monday, Miss Roth."

She nodded, her own small smile somewhat less bright that usual. "Of course, Mr. Logan, have a pleasant weekend."

"You too."

He waited until she was around the corner to let his smile fall. Checking his watch, Gar headed for the exit and hoped Vic would still be at the garage. He really needed to blow of some steam.

-8x8-

Vic wiped his hands on the clean rag as the pizza was delivered, paying the guy with a decent tip before kicking the couch where a certain brown-haired green eyed newcomer had been shooting things on a pixilated screen for the last three hours.

"Food's here," he said when the head whipped in his direction. The game was paused and the two sat across from each other quietly at a beat up round table beside the couch as they dug into their respective pies. "So," Vic said after he inhaled his first plateful and went on for a second. "Wanna tell me what's bugging you?"

Gar snorted as he stared at his cheese pizza sullenly. "I just feel like an idiot, that's all."

Vic's ears perked in interest. "How come?"

"I asked out this girl who works near the school for coffee," he explained with a shrug. "And didn't realize her kid is in one of my classes. I mean, her name was right there on the information card the kid passed in last week, I just never put it together…"

"Dude, it happens, especially in a small town like this," Vic cut in as he waved one hand lightly. "Was she single, at least?"

The teacher shrugged. "I think so; she goes by 'Miss' and the other guardian listed is female."

The two men traded glances. "You don't think…?"

Gar swallowed his bite, looking a bit nervous. "She bats for the other team? Doubtful, but possible. I hope I didn't offend her if she does…"

It was the mechanic's turn to shrug. "Anyone I know?"

Gar snorted, "You probably do, which is why I'm not naming names. With my luck, she's probably some close friend of yours and the two of you'll make fun of me later on."

"Doubt it, man, my group of friends is pretty small, but that's your call," Victor laughed as he wiped the sauce from his face. "So, you up for some Mega Monkeys 8?"

Gar's face lit up with a grin that still didn't reach his eyes, but it was a start. "Only if you're ready to get your butt kicked."

Vic grinned back, wiping his hands as he reached for the controller. "You just try, little man, you just try."

-8x8-

Rachel lay crossways on the hammock, Kori sprawled next to her as they stared up at the sky. Melvin and the boys sat next to them on an old folding recliner, roasting marshmallows over the small fire they'd built in the pit. The librarian had given up after her first three or four had been reduced to ash, and her friend had stopped after the mustard bottle had run empty.

"Friend Rachel?" Kori asked softly when their conversation had paused for awhile. "I wish to know your opinion on something."

The librarian's eyes remained closed, but the corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "If it's clothes, you know my taste is horrible."

"Not, it is about a man I recently met."

There was a short silence, then, "Kori, I thought we agreed me taste in men was even worse."

"Well, while your last choice in male companionship was less than wise, that does not mean your taste in the opposite gender is necessarily poor," Kori trailed off, biting her lip when she said the scowl her friend wore. "I am sorry, friend, Rachel, I did not…"

"Who is it?" the dark haired woman broke in gently as she opened her eyes and glanced at her friend. "One of your customers?"

Kori's smile rivaled the bonfire before them. "Oh, no, he is an officer of the law who is newly acquainted with the area."

"The one that helped Tommy with his football."

"Yes, he was most kind in his assistance!"

Timmy had been less than complimentary in his description of the man, but that was the way the redhead viewed most men. Rachel sucked on her teeth for a mment, then sighed. "So…him, huh?"

Kori nodded as she closed her eyes and seemed to drift away on some particularly fond memory. "Yes, he is very kind and handsome…he has made a point of being polite to myself and the boys since we first met him. Do you suppose…?"

"That he likes you too?" Rachel glanced at her attractive friend with a grin. "Well, he certainly doesn't dislike you. Has he asked you out?"

"No, but I do greatly desire to know more about him."

"Then ask him out."

"Friend Rachel, I couldn't!"

Rachel laughed quietly. "Well, then let's hope he shares your interest and has guts enough to make a move soon or you might be waiting awhile."

Kori frowned and mumbled something about needing to relieve herself before heading back inside. Melvin claimed the vacated spot immediately, laying on her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows.

"So," she said, giving her guardian an odd look. "What were you and Mr. Logan talking about earlier?"

"He had a question about our check out policies with teachers and textbooks," Rachel replied calmly, continuing to watch the stars overhead.

Melvin sighed. "I hate it when I can't tell if you're lying or not."

Rachel blinked in surprise. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Jenny thinks he likes you and told me so a few days ago when I came to see you after school," the girl replied with a straight face. "He's a fun teacher; he'd probably be fun to hang out with."

"Whether or not that may be true," Rachel chuckled dryly as she ran a hand through her charge's hair. "I'm not looking right now, and especially not at one of your teachers."

"Alright…" There was a moment of silence, then, "If you were looking, though, would you consider Mr. Logan?"

Her mother shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, maybe not…it would really depend on a lot of things…"

The girl let out a noisy sigh as she rolled on her back. "Wow, I think Jenny's right."

Rachel gave her a curious look. "About what?"

"You need to get laid."

"Melvin!"

The hammock overturned with the sudden jerk of Rachel sitting straight up, both females ending up on a heap on the ground.

"You're fun to bug, mom," Melvin chuckled as her mother groaned underneath her, shoving her daughter off to the side so she could roll on her back.

"And you're such a brat," the pale woman replied, staring up at the bottom of the hammock as she tried to summon the will to move. Melvin gave her a hand with a grin and pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, I know."

-8x8-

"Hello?" The handsome, dark-haired man opened his phone with a perfected one-handed flick.

"Richard? It's Vic. You busy tonight?"

The officer gave the pool hall one last scan with a frustrated sigh. "No. What's up?"

"I've got a buddy of mine over; he's new in town like you. We're gonna play my game station for awhile, wanna join us?"

He paused, then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. At the shop?"

"Front door's open, just let yourself in."

"Alright."

Richard clicked his cell phone shut and headed for his motorcycle outside. He had hoped frequenting one of the local gathering spots for singles would help him run into that red-haired beauty he saw everyday at the school, but so far there had been no such luck. He had been wary of asking around for her, in case someone took in the wrong way, but he really wanted a chance to talk to her when those snot-nosed brats weren't around.

Playing video games and hanging out would at least get his mind off it, and maybe Vic and his friend would be people he could hang out with later on. The sheriff was threatening to put him on permanent leave if he didn't make some friends soon or at least find a group to go out with from time to time. In this small town setting, he could try and lie about it, but it wouldn't take long for that to explode in his face.

Parking beside the old '92 Honda Accord outside, he found the front door opened as promised and at the back the old couch where the pair were duking it out on the game station.

"That is so not fair!" the familiar brown haired young man cried as the other character on the screen pulled out a sledge hammer and mashed him into the ground.

"Hey, it's a legal move so figure it out on your own time," Victor shot back lightly. "Oh, hey Richard. Racing or a three way fight fest, your pick."

"Racing," the officer said as he dropped his helmet and keys on the table.

Vic nodded as he picked up another disk from the pile. "Alright. Oh Gar, this is…"

"We've met," the teacher interrupted him, sticking his hand out to the officer. "Nice to see you again, Officer Greyson."

"Richard, please," the officer replied with a faint grin. "Gar, right?"

"Yep."

"Alright, then, you boys play nice while I get more to drink." Vic left for the loft upstairs, the men left behind giving each other a casual once over before Richard sat down on the couch and they got down to the business of setting up the race.

Gar glanced over, then asked, "Where are you transferred from again?"

"Gotham," the officer replied as he picked his car from the available list.

"No way! I almost took a teaching job there."

Richard raised one brow, glancing back curiously. "Why didn't you?"

The teacher scoffed. "Cities are a little too closed in for me. Yeah, the night life can rock and there's all kinds of stuff to see and do, but everyone lives right on top of each other and there's no such thing as privacy."

"Where'd you go to college?"

"The local state school in California."

"Hated it?"

"Every minute of it."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Ok, boys," Vic said as he came back with an armful of soda cans and a bowl of popcorn. "Let's race!"

-8x8-

Melvin waved when she saw Mr. Logan standing uncertainly in a corner of the cafeteria with his lunch in his hand. "Caf' duty?" she asked as she drew near, holding her own paper bag.

"Someone's gotta do it," he replied with a nervous chuckle. "I just don't know where to eat."

"The admins and a few teachers sit over there," she said, pointing to a table at the far end with several of the older faculty members in it. "But some of them, like Coach Dune, eat with their students. There's Mr. McDonall with the kids in his history club, and Mrs. Mathews will usually eat with the nerdy geeks who take her AP Calc class."

"I wouldn't know who to sit with," he admitted weakly. "I'm not a brainac or an athlete…"

"Are your jokes still bad?" Melvin asked with a smirk.

Gar gave an offended gasp. "Hey, I like my jokes!"

"Then you can come sit with us," she finished, pointing to a table with a patchwork group that he recognized a few faces in. "Free of charge."

"How kind." He rolled his eyes, but followed her none the less as she began to lead the way.

"Yeah, just like mom taught me to be."

Gar snorted. "I'm sure."

-8x8-

"Rae, the cookout is next weekend, right?" asked Vic, naming the monthly gathering of friends. Up to four guests were permitted, as that was how many Rachel's table and budget could handle, and the choice of guests was passed back and forth between the kids and adults each month.

"Yeah," she replied absently as she dried the dishes he was washing. "It's our turn to invite, and Kori picked last time. I think we can all agree those three from her cosmetic school won't be gracing us with their presence again." Victor shuddered as he remembered the triplets, each one wearing a different shade of lurid green and so much make up on their faces he was surprised they could hold their head up straight. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"Yeah, those two guys I met at the shop." He caught the skeptical look she threw him and laughed. "They'll be good, I promise. You know I wouldn't invite them if I wasn't sure."

"Do they have names?" she asked, giving him a flat look.

"They do, and you'll know them when I introduce them for the first time," he replied teasingly. "That way you won't go asking about them before they show up."

She gave him an annoyed look, but relented before adding, "Anyone else?"

The mechanic hesitated before replying, "Well, we haven't asked Jenny for awhile…"

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the slightly hopeful tone in her brother's voice. "I know you like her, Vic, but she's running with a rough crowd these days…"

"She's a good person, Rae; she's just landed on the wrong side of the fence. Kinda like them." Both of their eyes wandered to the living room where Timmy and Tommy were wrestling on the floor and Melvin goaded them on from the couch. "And…kind like us."

She turned back to the task at hand with a firm shake of her head. "We made the choice to jump that fence, though."

Her brother shrugged with a nod. "Yeah, but we also had a reason to, Rae. If I had found a family on that side, or if you had, that's where we'd still be, probably."

"Then I'm glad we found you first, little brother."

Vic slung an arm around his sister's thin shoulders affectionately.

"Me too. Now about the food…"

Rachel rolled her eyes as Victor began what she internally dubbed 'The Litany of Meat', meaning everything he wanted to grill for this month's gathering. Some things would never change…

-8x8-

Jenny blinked in surprise as Rachel, her boss, stood in front of her Monday morning. "Come again?"

"Are you busy Friday evening?" Rachel repeated slowly.

"You know I don't swing that way, Rae-Rae…"

"It's 'Miss Roth' while you're on the clock, and it's a cookout with the family," Rachel snapped acidly, her patience clearly reaching its end. "Vic asked me to invite you, but if you already had plans all you had to do was say so…"

Jenny sat up a bit straighter, the teasing smirk dropping from her face. "Vic wants me to come?"

Now it was Rachel's turn to blink in surprise. "Yes," she affirmed slowly. "He does. You should know that by now." The rebuke in her words was subtle, but the pink-tipped blonde still flushed.

"I don't owe him anything-"

Rachel's eyes narrowed again. "He didn't help you so you would. He did it because he cares."

Jenny looked away, fiddling with her pen. "I never will understand you goody-two shoes types."

Rachel smirked. "Neither will I. Are you coming or not?"

"…we'll see. I had plans, I might bail on them. A cook out might be fun, is it just the usual gang?"

"Vic's bringing some friends he made."

Jinx's grin became distinctly predatory. "Oh, fresh meat. I'll definitely be there, then."

"Alright. Six o'clock, my house on Friday."

"Gotcha, Miss Roth."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she continued to her office. Of all the girls, Victor, she thought as she unlocked the door, you just had to fall for the tough one.

-8x8-

"Dude, are you sure it's alright?" Gar asked for the third time as he raced against Richard on the TV screen. "I just don't wanna intrude on time with your family…"

"We're not exactly a traditional family, so you'd hardly be intruding," Victor assured him once again. "How about you, Richard?"

The officer gave a shrug as his lips curled into a cocky grin. "Maybe, depends on a few things."

"What, you think you'll have a hot date by Friday?" Gar joked teasingly.

"You never know," the cop replied with a smirk. "I might get lucky."

Thursday Greyson tossed his helmet and keys on the table, slumping on the coach next to Gar.

"You coming, Richard?" Vic asked a phone to his ear.

"Yeah, I'll be there," he grumbled quietly.

Victor and Gar exchanged smiled but didn't say a world. "Yeah Rae," the mechanic said as he cradled the phone on his shoulder. "Two coming with me, six o'clock, we'll be there. See you."

"Anything we can bring?" Richard asked as Victor put the phone back in the cradle.

The mechanic shook his head and tossed himself on the other end of the couch."Just yourselves. Rae makes everyone help with dinner; it's one of her rules."

"Rae?"

"My sister."

"Ah."

"Oh, dude, I don't eat meat, is that alright?" Gar asked as he surrendered his controller in defeat. Vic took over as he gave him a strange look. "What? It's really not good for you dude."

"I should kick you out right now," Victor replied, horror apparent on his face. "A non-meat eater? The sacrilege…"

"I'm surprised you didn't guess," Richard admitted as he set up their next race. "He never has any of your meat-lover supreme, or anything with meat, actually."

"I just thought he was being a wuss…dude, this a cookout, meat is where it is. What are you planning on eating?"

"I can bring some tofu dogs, if you don't mind grilling them for me," the teacher replied with a shrug. Seeing the odd looks his companions were giving him, he rolled his eyes. "C'mon, guys, they're not that weird."

"Speak for yourself, man. I'll grill them, but I'll probably have to disinfect the grill later…"

"Alright, enough talking," Richard said as the game booted up, ignoring Gar's indignant retort as Victor took his seat. "Let's race."

-8x8-

Rachel looked through the pantry and the fridge, quickly and efficiently compiling a list of everything she needed for the weekend event. The list wasn't too long, most of it she had already. Adding a few extras, like tea, a gallon of milk and some more bread, she located the children in the living room.

"Do you have your homework done?" she asked as she pulled her shoes on.

"Yep," Melvin said, practicing handstands to one side. She had almost gotten to where she could balance on one hand…

"Boys?"

"Yeah?" Tommy asked, his eyes glued to the television.

"Homework."

"Finished it, mom."

"Me too," Timmy added when his brother nudged him with a foot.

"Melvin, I'll be back in thirty minutes, make sure the boys get ready for bed in the next ten or so," she said as she pulled on a jacket and made sure everything was in her purse. "Timmy, Tommy, listen to Melvin and behave. I'll come say goodnight when I get back."

"'K mom."

"Bye."

Rachel Roth was a speed demon at the local grocery store if by herself. The employees had long since learned to leave her alone and stay out of her way. When someone new was hired on, it only took once being almost run over to drive the lesson home. That meant she was one of their most feared and favored customers. Favored, because she never asked anyone for help or got in the way, feared because the cashier who dared take all day checking her out was sure they would die from the dark looks she gave them.

And Rachel Roth could be a very scary person.

At the library, she had a reputation for being absent one moment and mysteriously right behind you the next. Especially when you were doing something you didn't want her to see, like climbing the book shelves and making out in one of the dark corners out of sight. Nothing killed the mood faster than having the pale librarian inform you dryly that the oral sharing of saliva was not allowed on the premises period.

The fact that those same children's parents were even less fond of the dark beauty from her younger days didn't help matters much. There had been more than one parent who had protested her presence in a classroom before she graduated, and more than one teacher as well. Victor Stone was often looked upon as downright crazy or a kind saint for trying to help 'calm the girl down'.

Acceptance was not something the young woman had ever striven for, and as the cashier checked her out at light speed at the end of her shopping trip and the manager gladly held the door open for her to leave, it showed.

-8x8-

Chapter 2, complete! Please review, they're like cookies that are forever fresh from the oven!! Check below this for any and all replied to previous review.

PanamaRoxMySox : Congratulations on the first review, ever, for this story! AU definitely leaves lots of room for you to do as you like with the characters and story line. I hope you enjoyed the second installment, thanks for the review!

RabulaTasa : Yeah, I thought it was pretty original while still being very true to his character. Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoyed part 2!

Timkhj : I strive for new and different, it makes life more interesting. Here's part two, hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for the review!

Nos482reborn : How is it a stretch for Gar to be a teacher? He's immature, which makes him perfect to work with freshman in general, and he's good with biology stuff, I think it fits perfectly. Thanks for the review!

Raven'sWinterRaine : Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review and hope to hear from you again!

Darkeststar23 : Aw, thanks! I hope this story was able to satisfy your addiction, at least until the next chapter is ready. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Mortal Guardian : Gar in elementary would be weird. He likes kids, but I don't think he could be serious enough to teach them. That, and can you see him trying to teach English, math or history to a bunch of 1st or 2nd graders? He'd be totally lost. Glad you still enjoyed it, though. Hope to hear from you again, and thanks for the review!

Sakura-light-angel : Thank you for the high praise, hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and to hear from you again!

Reader : Well, that is a thought, though with the lack of action in the description… _shrugs_ we'll see. Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Well, that's all for now, folks. Keep it up with the reviews, they make authors happy and more likely to update rather quickly!!

CB

_The art of living is more like wrestling than dancing._  
-Marcus Aurelius


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! And yet I still don't own anything, so you still shouldn't sue me. Thanks for the many wonderful reviews, check the end for replies!

-8x8-

"Alright, guys," Victor said as they piled into his truck Friday after work, Gar climbing in the tiny back seat as Richard had called shotgun the moment it was available. "I'm gonna explain things now so you don't ask questions later on. Really, it just gets frustrating after awhile, and if you ask the wrong question you might piss my sister off which is a really bad idea. Rae and I aren't blood related."

"Adopted?" Richard asked in surprise.

The mechanic shook his head as he pulled out into traffic. "No, my parents died when I was 14, Rae's when she was real young. I met her at the children's community center when I joined her family group."

The policeman grinned knowingly. "Why hers? Hot chicks?"

Vic shook his head with a short laugh. "Nah, the only other members were three kids way younger than us."

Richard's face had gone into 'inspector mode' as he broke in once again. "Ah, the Motherly type."

The mechanic gave him a sidewise glance and snorted loudly. "Hardly. The first thing she told me was 'don't join us if you're looking for a shoulder to cry on, you won't find it here'."

Gar poked his head between the pair as he asked, "Then why her?"

The answer wasn't as quickly forthcoming as the rest, but when it did it strangely made sense. "She didn't pity me. No questions asked, no assumptions made, I pulled my own weight, dealt with my grief in my own time, and when I needed someone to talk to she was there. She's really a great listener when you've got something on your mind."

"What happened?" asked Gar curiously. "I mean, obviously you guys are still close."

The large man shrugged, watching the road more than his companions. "She inherited grandma's house at 18 along with some other stuff, graduated high school, and applied to adopt the other three while I used my inheritance to buy the garage off the original owner. A couple of years ago, Kori joined us, and we've been a family ever since."

"Kori?" It was Richard who asked this time, chewing his lip as though trying to place something just out of reach.

"Rae's female friend, and probably the closest thing she has to a sister," Victor explained with a low chuckle. "She's…different from the other people in the town, so she had a hard time making friends when she moved here from out of the country. We could relate, so we got along well."

"That's pretty cool," Gar admitted with a grin, though something bothered him about the story and he couldn't place what. "So, you guys probably look nothing alike, right?"

"Yup. We're about as different as night and day, and the kids look completely different too."

"That's wild man."

"Hey, there's one of them now."

Gar felt something like ice drop to the pit of his stomach as they pulled up alongside Melvin walking over from the neighbor's house. The drive they pulled into was for a one story, old style ranch, with sides that looked like they hadn't been painted in twenty years and a driveway that was more cracked that whole. The yard, at least, was neatly mowed and trimmed with a wooden fence marking out the boundaries between the backyard and the neighbors on either side. Even if the overall appearance was rather rough, it was probably the nicest house on the block. Gar wouldn't have walked down this street alone at night, not without a lead pipe in hand, at least.

The girl greeted her uncle enthusiastically, giving him a kiss on the cheek through the rolled down window. "Just getting a cup of oil," she said as she held up the small beaker. "Mom forgot to get more last night. Oh, there she is! Gotta go, she's letting me make the cake today."

All three male heads turned towards the front door where one short, pale, dark haired woman wearing faded jeans and dark button-down shirt watched the truck roll in the driveway with a blank face. A polite smile quickly affixed itself to her face as she made her way down the driveway, giving Melvin a small pat on the shoulder as she passed her on the walkway.

"Hey Rae," Victor said as he pulled her into a hug, taking the meat tray from her hands with a flourish. The hug she gave him in return was subtle, put it was still there. "Hamburgers, Italian sausages, and steak. You must really love me, girl."

"You have your uses," she replied a tad dryly, giving Gar a cursory glance and sizing Richard up the moment she had been let free. "A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Logan, even if it is a bit unexpected."

"Same here," he agreed, looking a tad pale as his gaze flickered between his friend and their hostess.

"Oh, right, you're Mel's teacher for science, you've probably already run into each other at the library. I don't think you've met Richard though, right Rae?" Victor asked as the officer offered his hand politely. "He's our new policeman."

"No, although Timmy and Tommy mentioned you helped them retrieve a belonging of theirs from a tree," Rachel replied as she took the offered hand with a firmness that surprised the man. "Thank you for your kind assistance. Victor, the grill is on in the back and the boys are playing in the tree house. Everything is almost done; we're just waiting on you and getting the cake in the oven."

"What about the rule?" he asked in confusion.

"Half day," she replied as though it explained everything. "We had more time than usual."

"Oh, ok." She disappeared inside, leaving the men to head through the gate in the fence to the backyard. "Gar, you got that nasty tofu stuff for me to grill?" When there wasn't an immediate reply, he turned and found him staring at the door his sister had gone through. "Gar?"

"She's not very friendly, is she?" asked Richard, flexing the hand she had shaken.

"That's probably my fault," Gar said in a low voice.

"No, she's always like that with new people," Vic replied with a frown. "Why would you think it's your fault?"

"You know that girl I asked out?"

"Yeah?"

"She works at the library."

Vic shifted around some items on the tray with a touch of perfectionism. "What, Rae caught you flirting during work hours? She keeps her people busy, I know…"

"No." Gar grimaced a bit. "Uh, see, the girl I asked out doesn't have a boss because she _is_ the boss."

The mechanic shook his head lightly. "But Rae's the boss at the library."

"Yeah, I know."

Vic finally looked up and gave his friend his full attention as it all became very clear. "Wait, you mean…?"

"The girl who turned me down is your sister, Rachel Roth." Gar gave a dry laugh as he shrugged flatly. "Of course she's your sister, that's exactly the kind of luck I usually have…I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner, it was probably a great story around the dinner table."

"Uh, dude, I didn't even know someone had asked her out," Victor explained as a small wooded lot opened up before them. Up in the trees to the right sat a club house Vic had built, younger voices floating from it quietly. The porch on the back was a concrete slab mostly covered by the roof that was held up by a couple of timber pillars. While mostly intact, it had clearly seen years of use. "She never breathed a word of it to me, and I doubt she told anyone else, either. She's about the only one who can keep a secret in this group, especially about personal stuff."

"So, if she mentioned it, you'd know."

"Exactly."

"So what does that mean?"

He shrugged, still paying more attention to the meat than the problem at hand. "Dunno. Usually we get a good laugh about the new guy who takes a crack at the 'lonely librarian'. Granted, most of the time it's guys trying to prove they can get in the sack with any girl and Rae's a challenge."

Gar flushed a bright red, throwing his hands up as if in denial. "I just asked her out for coffee as friends, I don't 'want' anything from her."

"That really does suck," Richard admitted as he leaned against the side of the back porch. "Forgive me for being grateful that I'm not in your-ow!"

"What was a warning shot, jerk!" a familiar redhead yelled from the tree house. It suddenly registered with the policeman just who the dark woman had been referring to when she had thanked him a moment ago. "Next one I'm aiming for your face, now scram!"

"Hey, no shooting guests!" Vic yelled back as he threw the meat over the hot charcoal. "Timmy, is that the rubber band gun I made you? You promised not to use it on people!"

"I told him not to!" the blonde boy next to Timmy yelled.

"Rachel wishes to know what the yelling is about," came a feminine voice as the back screen door opened with a creak. "Is there a problem, friend Victor?"

"Just Timmy getting his pants in a bunch," Victor replied, running a hand over his smooth head. "Shoot that thing one more time, Timmy, and I will take it away."

Gar looked at the tall redheaded woman with some surprise. Her thick hair fell to her waist, and her clothes were brightly colored and attractively fashionable. She seemed to be a complete opposite to Rachel, whose somber colors highlighted her pale skin while this woman was tan almost the point of seeming orange. Glancing at Richard to see what he thought, he found the policeman frozen solid with a face that suggested he'd been punched in the gut.

"S'fine with me," the boy yelled back after a moment of thought. "Bet I can get his nose three times before you make it up here!"

"Man, you do _not_ want to do that!"

"Timmy, get down here now."

The calm, even tones brought silence, the offending boy pouting before he obeyed, clambering down the ladder at a quick pace and jumping the last few feet. Handing over the gun to their pale hostess, he then gulped and turned towards Officer Richard with a grimace.

"I am very sorry, sir," he said as he hung his head sullenly. "My behavior was out of line, it won't happen again."

Richard was snapped back to reality by the look Rachel gave him. "Oh, uh, apology accepted, thank you."

The boy rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when he caught the look in his guardian's eyes. Closing his jaw with an audible snap, he turned and walked past her inside. Rachel seemed to give a nod of satisfaction and followed him in without another word.

"Sorry about that, man," Victor said as he shifted a few of the sausages on the grill. "He's a handful sometimes."

Kori turned, noticing their guests for the first time.

"Officer Greyson!" she squeaked, turning an interesting shade of red as she beamed brightly. "I…that is friend Victor did not inform me…"

"It's good to see you again," he offered quietly when an awkward silence began to stretch between them. "Kori, right?"

"That is correct, Officer Greyson."

"Richard, please."

Her smile positively radiated joy. "Very well, Richard."

Victor coughed lightly, both adults realizing they had not been alone at all. "So," the mechanic said in an attempt to ease the awkward feel. "You've already met Richard, this is Gar Logan, a new teacher at the high school."

Kori greeted their other guest in a distracted manner, her gaze constantly flying back to the black haired policeman with a heavy blush.

"Kori," Victor said when it was blatantly obvious the two wanted some time to talk alone. "Why don't you and Richard set up the table and chairs?"

"Oh, but I was to assist Rachel in carrying the dishes…"

"Gar can do that," Victor replied with a smirk. "The burgers and dogs will be done in a few minutes, Tommy run inside and tell you mom for me. And take Mr. Logan with you incase she needs another hand."

"Alright," the little boy replied, snagging the other man's sleeve and towing him along before he could protest.

The mechanic watched in amusement as Kori blushingly showed Richard where the old fold up table and chairs were stored in the shed. Flexing his muscles and showing his strength off a little (ok, a lot) more than necessary, he hauled the flea market table and mismatched chairs under the shady spot the tree made, setting it up in the pattern his assistant dictated to him.

Oh, how Victor wished he had a video camera right then, the picture the two made was worth a thousand words, and a least two thousand in cash. Blackmail this good was a once in a lifetime opportunity, if only he'd grabbed a camera on the way out the door. Still, he'd have to be content with committing every scene to memory and ragging the newcomer about it next time they raced.

-8x8-

Gar would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous as he was pulled through the screened door, but when the boy asked if anything could be done Tommy was put in a charge of a pot that needed stirring and the teacher was handed a cheese grater and a block of cheddar to shred over the salad for the evening.

The kitchen looked like it had been built in the 30's or 40's and renovated a couple of times, especially with the discolored linoleum underfoot and the way the ceramic sink and countertops were yellowed with age. Two of the cabinet doors didn't match the rest, and the refrigerator looked like it belonged in an appliance museum.

Little bits of modern influence could be seen in things, like the curtains that hung from the windows in a solid dark blue style that was popular ten years ago. The toaster, coffee maker, and microwave were clearly from a more modern period. There were some photos and lists hanging from the fridge with clip magnets sold at the local shopping mart, and the rug under the sink looked relatively new. The rest of the appliances and tools were a mix 'n' match, and when Miss Roth pulled cups from the cabinet most of those didn't match either.

Still, it was clean and well kept, and even if the shag carpet in the hallway looked worn, the nicks and dents gave everything a nice, lived-in feel. This home would never be put on display for its designer-style interior, but it would make an incredible haven to grow up in.

"Mom, Jenny's here," Melvin said as she popped her head in the kitchen. "She went around the back. Mr. Logan! I didn't know you were coming."

"He's your Uncle Vic's guest," Rachel said when the girl gave her a pointed look. "I didn't know either."

"Oh, ok!"

"The meat is done, as well as Mr. Logan's 'nasty dogs of a tofu nature'," Kori said as she stuck her head in the doorway. "They are not really made of dogs, are they Mr. Logan?" The teacher explained that no, they weren't, before the young woman would leave again.

"Mom, Kori totally likes the cop," Tommy said when Kori left.

Rachel raised one brow slightly as she arranged tomatoes, lettuce, and slices of cheese on one of the plates. "Why do you say that?"

"She's all red in the face and bug-eyed, and the cop hasn't stopped smiling once. At least not since Timmy stopped shooting his face."

"You're probably right," she replied with a frankness that nearly shocked the science teacher. "Take the buns and chips outside. Melvin, set the table, Timmy, the cups and silverware are to your right. Tell Kori I need her for a moment and if you could finish with that cheese, Mr. Logan, I would appreciate it."

Once everything, and one, was outside, Vic took it upon himself to arrange them around the table. He sat at the head with Jenny to his immediate left and Timmy his immediate right. Beside Jenny were Kori, then Richard then Gar. Beside Timmy were Tommy, then Rachel and Melvin. Suitably balanced so everyone had someone to talk to and no one to fight with, drinks were served and the feasting commenced.

When Melvin asked Mr. Logan why his hot dogs were set apart, the teacher teasingly explained they were meatless and against Vic's worship of meat. The mechanic shot back it was his love of meat that made him so big and strong, flexing his muscles accordingly. Jenny then made a comment under her breath that his muscles were the only thing he had going for him. Kori gasped, Rachel (quietly) laughed and Gar decided to bust out some jokes to see if she would do it again. When the closest he got was a smirk five tries later and Timmy had squirted coke out of his nose Richard took over with some police stories. Obviously intended to impress Kori, they did exactly that.

Jenny rolled her eyes, Rachel raised one brow slowly. When Gar noticed them exchanging looks over the table, he felt very scared for some reason.

Richard felt very proud of himself with the way Kori was fawning over him. That is, until he was pinned down by the other two women at the table. Questions about his family, education, and dating history came thick and fast. Victor gave him one sympathetic glance, and then wisely found something else to pay attention to (like his steak). Gar watched in horrified fascination, much like Timmy and Tommy. Melvin took notes.

By the time that was finished, most of the table was ready for desert. Melvin was sent to fetch her yellow cake with chocolate icing, Timmy the bowls and forks. Kori helped Richard clear the table, and Victor refilled the cups for those who needed it.

Then Jenny found herself the center of attention.

Richard had started it, likely in retaliation as something about Rachel made it seem too dangerous to attempt such a thing, asking what sort of guy she might be interested in. When many of the characteristics aligned with Victor the policeman didn't let that golden opportunity pass by. When the pink-tipped blonde found herself backed in a corner several minutes later, she desperately tried to throw the teasers off by asking Rachel what sort of guy she wanted.

The utter sincerity used when the somber woman said she was only interested in doing the best for her family surprised those new to the group and garnered eye rolls from the rest. Jenny suggested in was a coward's way out. Rachel suggested Jenny shut the hell up. Before Jenny could finish her retort about needing to let off some sexual tension Victor stepped in and asked the boys if they'd seen the new racing game that came out.

The cake was good, and Gar said so. When Vic proudly boasted his sister could cook for royalty Rachel muttered she was tired of being humble to balance out his ego. Besides, Melvin had made the cake, not her. Vic acted like she stabbed him in the heart; and it only brought laughter from the others when she asked him to twist it a bit for her. Of course, he didn't appreciate it, but who would?

Rachel cleared the table when they were done, Richard and Jenny helping as Kori and Gar put the table and chairs back and Vic took trash duty. Richard had the last load from the table, and when he set it in the sink he said he would go help Gar finish the table and chairs.

"A moment, Officer Greyson."

The policeman was very aware of the way the door decisively shut behind him with Jenny standing in front of it. "Yes, Miss Roth?"

Rachel paused a moment, as though considering her words carefully, and when she spoke it was in an even, almost flat tone that sent little chills down the officer's spine. And not in the good way. "Kori can decide who she wants to be with, and I can promise you I will not interfere. But if you break her heart intentionally, I will end your existence in a very painful manner."

"And I will help her," Jenny added brightly. The smiles the two women wore gave one a sense of doom he didn't want to face. "That is all, Officer Greyson."

The immediate dismissal stung the young man's pride, but the look the pair gave him when he started to open his mouth in protest was enough to snap his jaw shut and sent him skittering out the door with the remains of his dignity wrapped tightly about him.

Back outside, with the sun now set and everything put away Rachel and the kids walked their guests around to the front and said their goodbyes. Kori and Vic got a hug from each, Gar and Richard a handshake or a wave, and Jenny a mix of all three. The trio of guys clambered back into the truck, Jenny walked away down the street and Kori slipped into a tiny Neon that had seen better days.

Inside the four went when the last visitor had faded from sight.

"Do you think they'll come over a lot?" Timmy asked as Rachel sent Tommy and Melvin to take their showers.

"I don't know," she admitted as she brushed a few errant bangs from his eyes. "Do you want them to?"

"The cop is a j…dummy, but Mr. Logan's pretty cool. His jokes are funny, too."

"I didn't notice," Rachel replied as she tweaked his nose. "I was too busy watching the coke squirt out of your nostrils."

"Hey, that wasn't funny, it hurt!"

"Well, I did tell you to be careful…"

-8x8-

Monday at 3:00 pm Gar sighed as he loosed his tie and the last kid streamed out the door. The start of the week was always rough, and today had been no exception. Besides Melvin telling him at the end of first period that she hoped he'd be coming over with Uncle Vic more often and the usual polite smile and greeting from Miss Roth at lunch, it had been nothing but grumbles and complaints from almost every teacher and student he had come across.

Packing up his things, the teacher made a quick escape to Victor's garage and popped in the back to find Timmy and Tommy already on the couch playing video games.

"Hey, Mr. Logan," the blonde one said when he noticed the older man standing there. "Are you gonna help Uncle Vic watch us tonight?"

"Um, what?"

"Gar, is that you?" Victor appeared from up front, covered in grease and his wrench in hand. "Thank you lord, can you do me a huge favor and keep an eye on these two for awhile?"

"We're not babies," Timmy snorted from the couch.

"You're not adults, either," Victor shot back warningly.

Gar backed up nervously. "Vic, I'm not so good with kids without their parents around…"

"Please, man! One of the part-timers messed up, and the owner's coming to pick up his car in the next hour. Please!"

"Alright, alright…" Gar dropped his bag with a shrug. "Can't be too hard, right?"

"Right. You boys be good, do exactly what Mr. Logan says, alright?"

"Ok!"

"Yeah, alright."

Vic nodded after he gave them both a stern look. "Good. Pizza's coming by in an hour, if I'm still busy the money's on the table. Be good!"

Timmy rolled his eyes as Tommy chirped, "We will."

The large mechanic disappeared back into the depths of the shop, Gar watching the boys for a minute before pulling over a chair and getting out some papers to grade. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it might be, the boys knew where the drinks and bathroom were, and it only took the occasional glance up to make sure everything was alright.

The pizza man came as promised, and after Gar exchanged the folded bills for the circles of dough and cheese, the boys put down the controllers and sat themselves at the table. There were some odds looks at the way Gar pulled his pepperoni from his slices, Vic hadn't known he was coming beforehand. But the two still kept the peace and devoured the two slices put before them, gladly accepting the removed pepperoni as an unintentional bribe.

Victor reappeared just as they finished, looking exhausted and relieved as he collapsed in one of the chairs.

"You finished in time?" Gar asked as he cleaned up the paper plates and napkins.

"Barely," the large man admitted with a grimace. "That was cutting it far too close for me. Never gonna do that again, I hope. How've they been?"

"Good," Gar replied with a shrug. "I got some work done, and they haven't fought or anything."

"You mean big mouth here wasn't running his jaw?" Victor pointed at Timmy, who scowled back at him for a moment.

"No, why should he?"

"What?" the boy asked when the mechanic gave him a suspicious look. "He's funny, and he's not stupid or all snooty like most adults."

"Those are huge compliments from you, little man, what's the occasion?"

"He won more than half the races," Tommy spoke up lightly.

"Oh…"

Timmy glowered again, stuffing his face with the last of his pizza. "Whatever."

Vic sighed as he finished bolting down his last piece. "Well, no more games. Your mom's gonna be here in an hour or two so let's get your homework done. She'll kill me if you don't."

"Ok."

"Yeah, fine."

Timmy pulled out a math book and worked out some long multiplication with Vic's help while Tommy looked up some vocabulary words in the dictionary. The younger finished first and pulled out a book while looking at the big black man.

"Uncle Vic?"

"It's not reading aloud, is it?" the mechanic asked, rubbing a hand over his face. "That's definitely not one of my strong points."

"Mom says that's 'cuz you spent more time building stuff than doing your school work," Timmy smirked from his seat.

"Yeah, yeah, and can't you just read it to yourself, Tommy?"

"The teacher said I'm supposed to…"

"He can read it to me," Gar offered as he finished his last ungraded paper. "I don't mind."

Vic gladly pushed the kid in the teacher's direction. "He's all yours."

The pair made their way to the couch, Gar putting his arms along the back as the boy opened the book to the marked page and settled in. Glancing at the title, the teacher blinked in surprise and said, "_The Jungle Book_ isn't that a bit on the heavy side for your grade?"

Tommy looked up at the man with a proud grin. "I'm in the advanced class."

"Oh, ok. Go ahead, then."

Following over the boy's shoulder, the pair got lost in the world of Mogley the human boy fostered by wolves, with Bakira the panther and Baloo the bear and only occasionally would the older man help the boy sound out a word he was unfamiliar with. So engrossed were they that neither heard the side door open or the quiet steps that came from the back.

Victor was first to notice her presence, giving a smile and a short wave as he coached the older boy through the last of his word problems. She nodded and eased closer to the couch, an unusual look on her face as Tommy read the last sentence of that chapter and closed the book firmly.

"Did I do good, Mr. Logan?" he asked eagerly.

"You did very well," the teacher replied immediately. "I'm very impressed."

"Pack up, Tommy," Victor said as Timmy began to do so. "Your mom's here."

The boy perked up immediately, jumping from the couch as Gar's head whipped around with a faint flush. Rachel was too busy to notice, though, as she greeted her boys warmly, letting them hang on her waist.

"Didja hear me?" the blonde boy asked excitedly.

"Yes, I did," she replied with a small smile as she ran her fingers through his lengthening hair. It would need to be trimmed soon. "You did very well."

"Alright!"

"I got through all my problems, and Uncle Vic only had to help a little," Timmy stuck in, not about to let his brother have all the limelight. "Did I do good?"

Rachel smothered her smile and replied seriously, "Yes, you did. I'm very proud of both of my boys."

"Homework's done, and they're already fed," Vic said as he gave his sister a quick hug. "Melvin's in the car?"

The mother sighed with a shrug. "Pouting. She hates the dentist, and having to help Kori and I finish painting Kori's apartment afterwards wasn't much of a consolation prize."

The large man paused with am impish look. "She didn't know she was going, did she?"

His sister snorted, and rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't go if I told her. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Bribes?"

Rachel laughed quietly, and Mr. Logan once again wondered how he could possibly get her to do that as well. "To the car, boys, and leave your sister alone, she's had a rough enough day as it is. Thank you, Victor, for watching them on such short notice for me."

"Not a problem," he said as he gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Gar and I managed just fine."

"Thank you, Mr. Logan, for your help," she said as she looked at the science teacher. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"N-none at all," he said as he quickly rose to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "They were fine."

She nodded, satisfied. "Good. I'd better go. Goodnight Vic, Mr. Logan."

"Night, Rae."

"Goodnight, Miss Roth."

"You still like her, dontcha?" the mechanic asked as soon as the door closed.

Gar gave a nervous laugh as he ducked his head slightly. "Well, I, uh…"

Vic just shook his head as he thumped the smaller man on the back hard enough to almost knock the wind from him. "No worries, dude, I'm cool with it. Just be careful, she's a shy one."

The teacher winced as he tried to suck in a lungful of air. "What, no big brother of doom talk?"

The mechanic raised one brow questioningly. "Does she look like she needs that kind of big brother?"

"Good point. Do you really think I have a chance?"

Victor gave an infuriatingly vague shrug as he smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Vic…!"

-8x8-

Kori had been coming early to pick up the boys the last few days, but Officer Greyson had been busy with other matters every single time. One afternoon a teacher's battery had died and Richard had given her a jump before sending her off to Victor's shop. The next day the principal had needed some assistance breaking up a fight that happened just outside the doors. The day after that the road crew had been mending some potholes out on the main stretch in front of the school, and the policeman had been forced to direct traffic in order to avoid any accidents.

The cosmetologist was not to be deterred, though. The fourth day she came early, just as she had all the days before. She had been forced to cancel an appointment to do so, but the woman had been most understanding and quickly rescheduled on the spot.

Officer Greyson was there as usual, standing outside his car in his spotless uniform and dark shades. Kori walked over with a smile, pleased to see the young man's face flush as she did.

"Officer Greyson," she said as she stuck out her hand, feeling her insides melt when he shook it firmly. "It is a most joyous pleasure to see you again!"

"And to see you," he replied, ducking his head slightly. "Is there anything I can do for you today, Miss Anderson?"

She felt her heart flutter as he squeezed her hand gently before letting it go. "Kori, please."

He practically beamed in return. "Then you must call me Richard."

"Very well, Richard, I wished to know if you enjoyed your time with my friends last weekend."

"It was…fun," the officer replied, remembering the encounter with the redhead boy and then later in the kitchen. "I hope nobody minded my presence there."

"Oh, no, friend Timmy may have fussed but there are few adults that he cares for," Kori replied with a light shrug. "It gladdens me to hear that you enjoyed yourself. You must come join us again very soon."

"Actually," Richard said as he cleared his throat nervously. "I was…hoping…"

"Yes?" she encouraged him carefully.

"I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight," he finished quickly. "Just us, alone."

"I would be most delighted," she replied immediately, seeing the children emerge from the building. "Seven tonight, at Meg's Diner, perhaps?"

"Sounds great."

"I look forward to it. Goodbye, Richard."

"Goodbye, Kori."

The officer beamed for the rest of the day, he didn't even care when he had to remind the kids not to cross the road when the cars were coming or that it took extra time at the high school because of a fender-bender in the parking lot. He had a date with Kori Anders, and nothing was going to ruin it!

-8x8-

And that is Chapter 3. Review replies and any notes are below, hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, it makes an author's day!!

Wawaboy2 : Thank you, thank you. Updates are usually about a week apart, you're just getting this one early because it was ready early for once. :) I think the length is one that definitely works well for both author and reader, and let me know if anything gets too 'flat', fleshy stories is something I somewhat pride myself for. Thanks for the awesome review!

Timkhj : Hmm, I reread the section you were talking about, and yes, there will be more back story there later. Hope it doesn't seem forced then, it doesn't really feel like it to me. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Beautifulpurpleflame : Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Myrthill : Jinx is usually 'translated' into Jenny in quite a few of the AU fics, sorry that wasn't clear, and Melvin, Timmy and Tommy are part of the TV Teen Titans series. They are only in two-three episodes, and all 2-3 are towards the end of the run of the show. The sheriff and others are not characters from the TV series. Any and all other characters will be called by their 'real' names (like Gar) or a similar one (Jinx/Jenny). I hope that was helpful. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Wolvmbm : Thank you for your review, and I will be continuing to the best of my ability. If I have time, I will certainly peruse your stories, and I think everyone's looking forward to that fateful event. :) Hope you enjoyed it!

Raven'sWinterRaine : Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Tarson : Woot, that's great! Thanks, I was trying for the 'unseen angle of possibilities', and hopefully my grades will be staying on the up and up in the next few chapters. I'll keep up the good work if you'll keep up with the reviews, thanks!

Z : The first chapter is usually the least exciting one, sorry! Glad you enjoyed it, and once a week updates are pretty much the norm so I better be seeing your review every time! Thanks for the review!

PanamaRoxMySox : Another chapter for you, thanks for the review!

Nos482reborn : Yep, and here's another. Thanks for the review!

Thanks guys, see you next time!

CB


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, guys, looks like we're making progress here! Thanks for your many kind words of encouragement, they were truly appreciated, check the end for replies, and enjoy the show!

-8x8-

"I'm actually surprised with you, Rae."

The librarian looked up from cleaning out her purse, her adopted brother never looking up from the toaster he was fixing. It was Thursday night, the children were already in bed, Kori had cut out on them for a date (with the policeman, no less), and she was not in the mood to play games.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, clearly confused as she sorted trash out of the receipt pocket.

"You never let an opportunity pass you by to cut someone to size," he replied lightly, pulling out some frayed wires with a satisfied smile.

Rachel let an amused snort escape her lips. "And what opportunity was that?"

"When 'Mr. Logan' asked you out on a date," he clarified, jiggling something with his pliers. "It's been awhile, I know, since someone was brave enough but we usually get at least a snide remark about a failed attempt…"

"He wasn't trying to get in my bed," she pointed out carefully as she turned from her purse. "Isn't he your friend? I'm surprised you're not taking up his cause."

"Should I?" he replied, giving her an odd look. "Why didn't you mention it, Rae, that's not like you."

"It was not worth mentioning, in ridicule or otherwise," she said flatly as she resumed her work, assuming the subject closed as she made her final remarks. "He is a good man, and a good teacher, but I'm not looking right now."

"You never are," Victor cut in dryly.

"And he's Melvin's teacher in particular," she added as she gave him a dangerous look. "Which makes it entirely inappropriate."

Her brother pointed his screwdriver at her accusingly. "That doesn't mean you're not interested."

She glared back as her brows drew together. "Nor does it mean than I am."

"Then which is it?"

"I hardly see how this is relevant…"

Victor cut her off with a hard look, both of them staring at the other flatly until he began to speak again. "Rae, I'm not going to dance around this with you all night. Be straight with me, how do you feel about Gar?"

She shrugged, sucking on her teeth as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her stomach. "Why should I when you haven't been honest about Jenny?"

The mechanic immediately looked down, his face closing up with a frown. "That's none of your business, Rae."

"Then how is what I may or may not feel about Mr. Logan any of yours."

The mechanic pushed his tools away as he studied his hands for a moment. The librarian took it as a victory of silence, and went back to work, so when her brother started to speak she was just short of shocked. "She's incredible," he finally said with a sigh. "But…I can't have her, not unless she willingly jumps the fence again."

Rachel nodded in understanding as she gathered her wits back together. "She did for awhile, for that Wally fellow."

Vic laughed softly. It had a bitter edge to it. "Yeah, then he dropped her like yesterday's trash when he went to college. She's not exactly thrilled about the concept of seeing another 'good guy'…can you blame her?"

She shrugged with a shake of her head. "No, but can you then understand why I maybe I'm not ready for the whole dating thing again?"

"Gar's not like that other due, Rae, I swear."

"And I can say the same to Jenny about you all day long, but that doesn't change the past."

Victory sighed, rubbing a hand over his hairless head. "Yeah I know, but…will you at least think about it, Rae? He really is a great guy."

She rolled her eyes with a snort. "I am well aware of that, thank you."

"Then…?"

"Maybe."

Victor's smile grew distinctly cat-like. "So you do like him."

"I'm only going to say this once," Rachel said as she steeled herself for what was to come. "Gar Logan is kind, considerate, attractive and hardworking. If, and only if, I were in a position where I could guiltlessly pursue a relationship I would be heavily persuaded to pursue him or encourage his advances if he were to pursue me."

Victor's smile just grew as he repeated, "So you do like him."

"Victor…"

"Alright, I get it," he said as he heard the warning in her voice. "That's all I wanted to know. You really should think about it, though, and that's the last I'm gonna say."

She nodded once, the conversation was closed permanently. "Good. Are you finished with the toaster?"

"Almost. What did Timmy stick in it again?"

"A knife. The handle was plastic, thank goodness…"

-8x8-

Rachel sighed as she traded the boys for Melvin after school, the freshman walking off with the hairstylist as they chatted brightly.

"Ready?" she asked as she backed her old Toyota out of the parking spot.

"Do I have to come?" Timmy asked with a grumble.

"I need you there to try things on," Rachel repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. "You know we can't just buy things and bring them back later if they don't fit, I'm too busy and our bank account's not that big."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I don't mind going," Tommy said, swinging his legs as he watched the scenery outside pass by. "Which store are we going to first, mom?"

"The resale shops," she replied, ignoring Timmy's groan as she went on. "If we're lucky we'll find some good deals and I'll be able to get you both new shoes as well."

"New shoes?" Timmy asked, perking up immediately. "You always get those second-hand 'cuz we grow so fast."

"I just thought it would be nice this year, since you probably won't be getting anything else that's new," the librarian replied with a shrug. "And besides, by the time you grow out of them Tommy will be coming into them so it's not a total waste…"

"Awesome!"

"I'm gonna get blue ones!"

"Well I want red!"

"You can talk about that later, if you help me look we'll get through this a lot faster," Rachel said as she pulled into their first stop. "Ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Three hours later, Rachel looked at the total amount spent and felt something drop in the pit of her stomach. There hadn't been anything in either of the boy's sizes at the resale shops, and all of the owners had agreed items that came in that size generally weren't worth buying by the time they got to the resale shop. To the local department stores they had went, and even scouring every single sale rack possible had only given both boys two pairs of jeans each. She had been forced to buy them both another pair each at full price, and the shirt situation had been much the same.

She hadn't had the heart to tell the boys at that point that they really couldn't afford the shoes and went ahead and purchased them anyways. They were thrilled beyond words, and Rachel felt the sacrifice she would have to make in order to cover them would be more than worth it in the end. She could skip a few purchases on her usual grocery list and just drink more water at work; she'd been meaning to drop a few pounds anyways.

"Thanks mom," Tommy said as he pulled his bags from the car once they were home, proudly carrying his new shirts and three pairs of jeans inside.

"Yeah, thanks," Timmy added, following his brother inside as Kori came out to stand on the porch.

"Have fun with Melvin?" Rachel asked as she came inside, giving her friend a weary smile.

"Our time was spent most pleasantly," Kori replied with a beaming smile. "I heard a great deal about a boy named Jason in her science class."

Rachel paused, her mouth falling open slightly. "She what…?"

Kori's face fell quickly, her brows drawing together as she whispered hurriedly, "Oh, please friend Rachel, do not do the 'flipping out', Melvin was most fearful you would behave in such a manner…"

"I'm not 'flipping out'," Rachel replied, quickly bringing herself under control. "I just…a _boy_? She's never said anything to me about boys."

"Mostly because your experience with guys is Uncle Vic and…yeah," Melvin admitted quietly as she appeared behind the hair stylist, glancing over her shoulder to make sure her brothers weren't around. "I just wanted to know if maybe he likes me or not."

"And…?"

Kori smile reappeared and widened. "Maybe. I must go, there is still much packing left to be done and very little time to do it in. I hope the rest of your evening is wonderful, and I will see you all tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Kori," Rachel replied, eyes on her daughter as they each took a seat on the porch and closed the front door against prying ears. "So…a boy, huh? You guys grow up so fast…"

Melvin nodded as she brought her knees up to her chest with her arms looped around them. "It's pretty weird to think that you were younger than me when you started taking care of us, right?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"Did you ever…think about boys?"

Rachel paused, and then gave a small shrug. "Some, I suppose. When you're at the age where boys had cooties I was beating up all the bullies on the playground, and so when boys stopped being gross they were all fairly terrified of me. Your uncle was the first exception to that rule, and after that I guess looked around a little bit more but there was nobody looking back so I gave up after awhile."

"Until _him_?"

"Yeah, until him." There was an awkward pause, then, "Kori probably was the better person to ask about this, I honestly have no idea what a guy looking for a real relationship looks like."

"Like Mr. Logan when he looks at you," Melvin quipped as her mother gave her a dry look. "Kori agrees with Jenny."

"Gossips…"

-8v8-

Victor was buried under the hood of his car, grumbling to himself as he pulled piece after piece after piece of his beloved baby's block engine.

"Vic?"

Yelping in surprise, the mechanic whacked his head against the hood, only to yelp again from the pain.

"Sorry," Rachel said as she came into view. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied, rubbing the lump on the back of his head gently.

She grinned slightly as she leaned over the exposed engine. "What's wrong with the baby?"

"A tummy ache," he replied with a sigh. "A $1500 tummy ache, that is. I can probably rebuild the broken part myself, but it'll take awhile to do."

"I'd help, if I could," she offered carefully. "You know that, Vic."

"You've helped me plenty enough already," he chuckled quietly. "I know things are tight for you too, so don't worry about it. I'll work it out, somehow. Are we still on for this weekend?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. "Kori won't be there, though. She's moving out of old Beckman's place to that little house she's been looking at for years."

Vic paused in surprise. "By herself?"

"Richard's going to help her, apparently," his sister replied in her usual unreadable way. "I think she might have chosen this weekend specifically so we wouldn't be available to help."

"Ohh, sneaky girl."

"Yeah."

"Well, since we'll be a hand short do you mind if I…" He trailed off when a shrug at the flat look his sister was giving him. "I'm not trying to hook you up, I swear, he's my friend, Rae, and a good man. You said so yourself. He'll be useful to have without Kori there."

Rachel paused a long time, giving her brother a hard look before she relented with a small nod. "Fine, Mr. Logan can come, but you'll be inviting him strictly as your guest."

-8x8-

"Dude, why are we pulling up to your sister's house?" Gar asked as the truck rolled into the driveway. "I thought we were going to an apple orchard."

"We are," Victor replied as the kids poured out of the front door. Rachel followed a moment later in an old hoodie and jeans, locking the door behind herself. "We just had to pick them up first."

"I see one of you try and stand up and you're all getting in the cab," she told the kids as they climbed in the bed of the truck, settling in for the ride. Getting a promise to be good, she let Vic help her into the cab from the driver's door and slid across to the middle of the bench seat. Not the most comfortable place to be, there was no room even for her short legs to stretch out, and she wasn't thrilled about being smushed between the two adult males. However, it was a seat, and she hated sitting in the back.

"Everyone ready to go?" the mechanic asked as he turned the engine over. Rachel gave a short nod as she clicked her lap belt into place and Gar a weak smile. It was too early for much talk, so as they left town conversation was kept to the occasional polite query or thus required response of those who are not quite awake.

It was only thirty minutes to the local orchard, and as Victor pulled into the gravel driveway the kids cheered and jumped from the bed of the trunk as they parked by the front.

"How many?" the old man running the place asked as he came out to greet them.

"The usual," Rachel replied as she watched her kids run to the corn maze at the far end of the property. "Do you have any fresh cider?"

He nodded, the lines on his face giving his smile a warm edge. "Just made it yesterday."

"Two of those then as well."

Money was exchanged for a ticket stub, and as the three adults meandered after the kids Gar glanced over his shoulder and watched them load a crate of apples into the bed of the truck.

"How many apples did you just buy?" he asked as another crate as put beside the first.

"Four or five bushels," she replied lightly. "We used to pick them ourselves, too, but that takes too long."

Gar's mouth hung open before he remembered to shut it again. "What do you do with them?"

"Make stuff," Vic said helpfully. When both of his companions scowled at him, he laughed. "Oh, did you want details. We'll spend the rest of today making applesauce and one apple pie."

Gar's face lit up. "Oh! Do I get pie?"

Victor nodded sagely. "If you help, you get pie."

"I'm so there!"

-8x8-

Richard wiped the sweat from his brow as he surveyed the roomful of boxes and furniture with a hint of pride. It had taken three hours, but the two of them had loaded everything in the truck Richard had borrowed from the police station in two trips and gotten everything into the small house by themselves. It helped that Kori was a strong as most grown men, something she had demonstrated the when lifting a chest of drawers by herself that he had struggled just to move. It did rankle just a bit that she was probably stronger than him, but his aching muscles told his pride to shove it.

"Friend Richard?"

He looked over to see Kori standing in the doorway of one of the bedrooms, still wearing the tight tank top that made his mouth dry and shorts that hugged her perfect hips just so…

Her voice snapped his eyes back to her face. "Friend Richard, I required some assistance putting together my bed…"

"Coming," he replied as he fixed his mind back to the task at hand.

She beamed as he picked up the tools and they began to align the correct pieces along the wall. "I am truly thankful for your assistance today, friend Richard. Perhaps there is some way I can repay you…?"

"You can let me take you to dinner," he offered quickly, feeling his heart leap when her smile grew even brighter.

"Oh, most certainly friend Richard!"

The cop's smile almost split his face in two. "Great!"

-8x8-

Gar was impressed.

The science teacher knew next to nothing about making applesauce or anything like it, but he figured no one had it down to a fool proof system like Rachel Roth.

He was put in charge of slicing the apples into quarters, dumping them into the large pots full of some sort of solution before being placed on the stop to boil until they were ready to be mashed. Melvin then transported them over to Timmy and Tommy who put the apples through the grinder, the fine mesh mouth keeping the seeds and peals back but needing to be cleaned every few minutes. When the bowls below were full, Victor would take them to his station. Some would go straight in the jar, some would have brown sugar and cinnamon added before being put in the jar. The sealed jars were then taken downstairs to the cellar below.

Rachel kept an eye on everything while preparing the one apple pie that would be eaten that evening. The crust was made by hand, rolled out and neatly trimmed along the edges. The apples were diced and put in the brown sugar syrup that was to make the filling. The oven was prepped and set to go when the upper crust was finally placed on top.

Any excess dough was quickly eaten by anyone within reach, the pie was set to bake, and the last of the apples were quartered and put to stew.

Gar cleaned up his station while Melvin finished hers, and as the house began to fill with the smell of the delicious pie the last of the pots were emptied into the grinders. Gar helped his student clean up while the boys mashed the last of the apples.

The dishes had begun to accumulate in the sink, so Rachel set to washing them as she directed the final stages of the apple sauce. At some point Gar picked up a towel and stared to dry while Melvin put them away, but the librarian didn't even notice until she was almost done.

The oven timer went off just as the last jar was carried downstairs, Gar taking over the last few dishes as Rachel pulled the pie out of the oven and set it on the couther to cool. It was torture with the way Gar's stomach was grumbling, and that was when the science teacher glanced at the clock and realized it was almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon and he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

About to voice his need for sustenance, his stomach did it for him. Timmy and Tommy both laughed while Vic asked if he was hungry and Melvin tried not to choke on the milk she was drinking.

Egg salad was procured from the fridge, everyone putting together their own sandwich before sitting around the kitchen table together. They were a chair short, one of them had been carried to the cellar so Vic could reach the upper shelves, so Tommy, Timmy and Rachel scooted two of the chairs together and sat across them like a bench seat.

And then there was pie.

Cool enough to eat but still steaming slightly as it was dished out on each plate, there was no ice cream or whipped cream or coffee to go with it. But they never missed it, for the pie was so good and perfect all by itself that Gar's tongue was in ecstasy and his stomach euphoria. This was a dessert for the gods.

When Timmy and Tommy finished inhaling theirs they turned their eyes to Rachel's half-eaten slice and salivated. Chuckling, she divided it into three equal pieces and told the boys they could have one each. Offering the third to Melvin, she was surprised when the girl refused for once and said she was full. Vic gave the piece one longing look before shaking his head sadly no.

"Do you want it?" he asked Gar, who had settled back in his chair tiredly.

"You won't finish it?" the teacher asked Rachel, clearly surprised.

"I'm not that fond of sweets," she replied with a shrug. "A few bites are enough for me. You don't have to finish it…"

"Dude, I could totally eat a whole 'nother pie of you had one," he jumped in as he speared the offered piece on his fork. "This is probably the best pie I've had in my life, hands down." Sighing contentedly as he swallowed the last bite, Gar then proceeded to lick any remaining evidence from the fork, his plate, and Melvin swore he was eyeing the empty pie tin before he realized the others were watching him and flushed heavily. "It's good!" he protested meekly.

"Man, when was the last time you had a home-cooked meal?" Vick asked in disbelief.

"Um, not counting that cook out the other weekend, when I was six or seven?" Gar replied slowly. "Wait, no, Greg's mom fed us a few times in high school and I had Christmas with the Malchovich family that one year…" His face fell a bit at that, but he quickly brightened up and added, "A long while for sure, though."

"Does your mom not know how to cook?" Timmy asked naively.

"My real mom could," the older man said, his face falling slightly. "My foster mom can burn water, though, so we got take-out or went out most of the time."

"Wow, you're an orphan too?" Tommy asked, leaning forward eagerly in his seat. "When did they die? Who adopted you?"

"Tommy!" Rachel snapped, quickly interceding on what could potentially be a sensitive subject.

Gar just smiled reassuringly and patted the inquisitive boy on the head. "It's alright, Miss Roth. They died when I was very young, so I don't remember them very well. Rita and Steve fostered me because they were friends of my parents."

"He's like you and Uncle Vic, mom," Melvin spoke up as Gar leaned back in his chair once more. "Except you never got fostered."

"Nope, I was too old," Victor replied with a wink. "And your mom was too much trouble."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth lifted in a slight smirk.

-8x8-

Richard relaxed in the dark movie theatre; paying far more attention to the beautiful woman he had his arm around then to the film on the screen. It was the latest chick-flick, he didn't much care though because the romantic comedy plot brought such a delighted look to Kori's face and every time the main couple made a step in the right direction she would cuddle a little closer in the seat.

When the final credits rolled in front of them he delayed getting up for as long as he could, suggesting they stick around to see if there was anything after the end. There wasn't, of course, but he had been able to keep his arm around her that much longer. As they got up to leave he reluctantly removed it, but the way she took his hand and beamed up at him was more than worth it.

The drive back to her house was far too short, but she clung to his back on the motorcycle the whole way there. At her new front door he watched as she unlocked the deadbolts and let herself in.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, friend Richard," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she went inside. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied faintly, putting a hand to his cheek after she shut the door and locked it behind her. "Kori…" He was falling, fast and hard, and for once he didn't care.

-8x8-

Gar looked at the two jars of freshly made apple sauce in his fridge late that night, having returned sometime ago and finding sleep rather elusive at the moment. Two jars were his payment for the help he had rendered earlier that day, personally handed to him by Rachel Roth herself in a paper bag. Neither had been opened yet, but as his mouth began to water at the memory of the apple pie he pulled one out on impulse and cracked the seal open. Carefully he spooled out a small portion into a small dish and popped it in the microwave for half a minute.

The moment the timer went off and he opened the door he knew his hopes were right.

One bite of the nuked sauce and he was taken back to that delicious dessert that had warmed his heart and belly to the fullest. Absently, eyes half-closed as he savored another small bite he wondered if the woman who made it tasted as good as her creation. Quickly following before he could wonder where the hell that came from he wondered what she would taste like with a bite of apple pie.

Ok, so he was still a little attracted to Miss Roth, just a little bit.

Maybe.

Maybe a lot.

Sighing as he licked the spoon, the biology teacher put the jar back in the fridge and licked the bowl clean as well. He would have to be careful, he only had two jars worth until next year. And who knows if he would be invited along again or not.

-8x8-

Rachel sat at the same table she and Kori had shared lunch at for the last couple years, the café buzzing quietly around her as she watched for the flash of bright red hair that would denote her friend running a bit late as usual. "Tea?" the owner asked as she came around, and older woman in her mid-fifties with a mind like a steel trap. "And a mango-raspberry-plum smoothie with a side of mustard for Kori, right?"

"Right," Rachel replied with a small smile. There weren't many places she and Kori only went to together, but this was one of them and it was the place they had originally met. Usually they only came for lunch Monday through Friday, the owner alright with food brought in as long as you purchased a drink, but occasionally it had been a good place to meet and talk when times were tough.

"Friend Rachel, I am very sorry I am so late!"

"It's fine, Kori," the librarian said as she snapped back to the present, still smiling faintly. " How has your morning been?"

As Kori immediately launched into a short tirade over scissors and other stylists borrowing them without asking, Rachel's smile grew ever so slightly. Something things would never change.

"I hope you were able to manage without me on Sunday," the cosmetologist added as she poked at her fruit salad, also covered in mustard. "I did not mean to cause you an inconvenience."

"It was fine, really," Rachel said as she finished the leftover egg salad. "Victor brought Mr. Logan along, so we had more than enough hands to go around."

"That is most wonderful, friend Rachel!"

"How did the moving go? Are you fairly settled in or do you need some help?"

"Oh, everything is set up, friend Richard was most kind in his assistance and I was able to unpack everything of importance before he took me to dinner last night. Tonight, he is coming over to help me finish the rest and hang my picture in frames upon the walls."

"Kori," Rachel said carefully. "It's Monday night."

The red headed woman's smile shrank slightly. "Yes, and I know I normally come and spend the evening with yourself and the children, but perhaps you could do without my presence just this once…?"

"It doesn't bother me, but will you be able to pick up Timmy and Tommy from school?" the mother asked as she put her hand in her hand. "Victor should be able to keep an eye on them for me if you need to leave early."

Kori immediately nodded as her smile grew back to its usual size. "Oh, yes, and they would only be with friend Victor for a short while before you could arrive."

"That's fine, then. How was dinner?"

"Simply marvelous! It was wonderful the way he pulled out the chair for me and opened the door wherever we went…"

Rachel listened and nodded at the appropriate parts, smiling for the most part at the way her friend's face glowed as she described the evening's events. Some parts, however, she admitted to herself that she could do without. Such as the detailed descriptions of how his arm felt around her shoulders and what he smiled like as Kori had snuggled farther into his embrace.

"Which movie did you go see?" the librarian asked as she sipped the last of her cooling tea. Kori rattled the name off before pausing.

"Oh, that was the one we were going to see next weekend, was it not?" she asked as her face fell slightly.

"It doesn't matter," Rachel replied with a smile that suddenly felt slightly forced. "I'm glad you had a good time." That part, at least, she meant wholeheartedly.

"Oh, thank you friend Rachel, I knew you would understand," Kori beamed as she checked her watch. "Oh, I am almost late! Goodbye, friend, I will see you tomorrow!"

Rachel waved goodbye as she left a bill and some change to cover her drink. She was happy for her friend, to find someone so wonderful, so why did it feel like she'd just been punched in the gut?

-8x8-

The end, for now. Review, please, it helps get the next one up faster! Replies are down below, until next time!

Nos482reborn : I will agree, it seems like you can't find very many quality fics to read like you used to. I hope this is enough to carry you over to your next fix, I'm glad it's good enough to get someone hooked! Thanks for the review!

PanamaRoxMySox : Lucky you! There are so few times an author has updated by the time I was ready to read the next chapter, I am very glad you weren't disappointed. I hope this is enough to satisfy for another week, thanks for the review!

IGAF-kun : I try, long updates are hard. Thanks for the encouragement, hope to hear from you again. :)

Thomas : Thank you, I tried, hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!

XX.xXx.AchillezWiplash.xXx.XX : Long name much? Updated! Thanks for the review!

Wolvmbm : Oh yes, the cop and the hairdresser are both falling hard, and I'm sorry but you'll probably be waiting awhile. Miss Roth is unusually stubborn ;). Thanks for the review, I shall endeavor to keep up the good work!

Raven'sWinterRaine : And here is more. More reviews, please!

Timkhj : I'm doing my best, thank you for your wonderfully high praise! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the review!

Myrthill : The two episodes they are in are called Hide and Seek and Titans Together, I would recommend checking them out. Hope you're still enjoying it, thanks for the review!

Exdeamon : Why thank you! Wow, I made someone else cringe so badly they had to leave the room for awhile out of sympathy for a character? Thank you, my week is now complete. Congratulations on the current longest review, and I hope you stay with us as we continue this journey of this story together. Many thanks, once again, and until next time!

Therockstar2005 : Well, I hope you continue to enjoy the ride, then. Thank you for the wonderful review!

Reader : Updated! Thanks for the review!

Tarson : Oh yes, the joys and hard times that comes from having toys capable of causing harm to others. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

CB

_Most of the important in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept trying when there seemed to be no hope at all. _

_-Dale Carnegie_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, guys, we're back with chapter 5! Important notes at the end, thanks for those who reviewed!

-8x8-

Gar hadn't been planning on going anywhere that night, it had been another rough Monday but he didn't want to burden Vic too much with his presence and had decided to just get some paper work he'd been putting off done and maybe beat a couple more levels on his new game he'd picked up the other day.

A couple hours later he was almost finished with the work and was wondering what might still be edible in his refrigerator when his cell phone went off in his pocket. Seeing Vic's number as he pulled it out, he flipped it open in surprise.

"What's up, dude?"

-8x8-

Rachel still wasn't sure she approved.

Monday through Friday were 'family only' nights, which meant if there was a meal at the Roth home Kori and Vic were the only ones invited. Partially this was because Kori and Vic would help with homework rather than hinder it afterwards. Partially this was because Rachel couldn't afford to feed anyone else with her budget. Victor and Kori helped her out with the groceries once a month since they ate there so often and Rachel always made sure the bill was under a certain dollar amount so everyone was satisfied and the rule remained absolute.

Until now.

Vic's point was valid when he said she already had the ingredients to feed three kids and three adults, it was a relatively meat-free meal and that just meant there would be more chicken for the rest of them. Besides, money wise it was one of the cheaper meals, and Kori and Vic had already made their contribution for the month. What could it hurt?

Only everything.

The children's reaction had been most intriguing. Timmy and Tommy had both immediately said it was a great idea and Melvin beamed from her place on the couch in Rachel's direction.

Suddenly Miss Roth was in the minority.

Most households aren't run by the occasional democratic voting. Most households don't have a mother who's barely got ten years on her oldest child and fifteen on the youngest. Their system generally worked in Rachel's favor, but it seemed when it came to Mr. Logan nothing went according to plan.

Giving in as gracefully as she could, the librarian went about preparing dinner for six with her three little helpers in tow while Vic made a call from his cell phone.

Ten minutes later a sheepish looking Gar was escorted into her kitchen to help with the meal just like everyone else.

Timmy and Melvin chopped the lettuce and peppers while Tommy grated the cheese, Gar being put in charge of warming the soft tacos on the stove top and Vic shredding the cooking chicken beside him. Rachel made sure the black beans were done and finished the salsa, everyone chipping in and setting the table.

The round table was probably only meant for four, but they squeezed six chairs around it with the ease of practice. Rachel and Victor sat directly across from each other, and generally the boys would frame the mechanic and the girls the librarian. Nobody realized how awkward the table settings might be until they were already seated, Gar smooshed between the hard-to-please redhead and his disapproving mother in Kori's vacated spot.

Timmy had three adults he liked, and that was it. Rachel, because she loved him and his siblings, Victor because he worked with cars which was cool, and Kori because she was just awesome. Teachers he would tolerate, especially after Rachel described in detail how she would home school him. But most adults, especially those in authority with no direct sway over him, were held in contempt and sometimes even scorn. Officer Greyson was a prime example.

Mr. Logan, though, seemed to be the exception there as well. Timmy not only refrained from making countless disparaging remarks about the teacher despite being given a plethora of openings, he even waited politely for a lull in conversation to ask for more beans and cheese.

And Rachel, of course, found it fairly impossible to remain disapproving of anyone who brought out such good behavior in her troublesome boy.

Gradually her slight frown disappeared, she began to respond more to questions, and Melvin even got her to chuckle at something one of her teachers had said that day. Gar, of course, immediately brought out some jokes, but after a couple that were so lame even he had to admit they weren't funny Victor declared it time for dessert.

One jar of apple sauce was brought up from the cellar, nuked in the microwave, and half of it divided up for everyone to share.

Gar was in heaven.

The whole kitchen was filled with the glorious scent of apples and cinnamon, and after he'd eaten the last bite and licked his spoon and bowl clean (ignoring the taunts of those who simply did not understand that there were better things than meat in life) he leaned back and enjoyed the lingering smell. Homework books and papers were brought out, and Gar gladly volunteered to help if only to stay in the kitchen awhile longer. He was given the task of helping Timmy review the water cycle and the various types of clouds while Melvin plodded through Algebra and Tommy wrote a short report on his favorite outside activity. Rachel washed the dishes while Victor kept an eye on things and fixed the toaster that still wasn't working quite right since the knife incident. It reminded Gar a great deal of a machine with all the parts working in time with the rest.

Timmy and Tommy finished about the same time and raced off to get changed for bed, reappearing a few minutes later in blue and red jammies that had certainly seen better days of all well-loved clothes. Victor went with them to race for awhile on the game station, inviting the visiting teacher along. He declined politely, and instead waited for them to leave before offering to help his hostess finish her chore.

Giving him an odd look, she wordlessly handed him a clean towel and continued to scrub the dried chicken and tomatoes from the edge of the pan.

"I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset you," he said quietly after a few moments of working in silence.

"Why would you think I'm upset?" she replied, looking rather surprised.

He shrugged, and flushed a bit. "Well, I was just under the impression you weren't crazy about me coming over tonight."

"Mr. Logan," she said after a few moments of thought. "You must understand something. We have established a pattern, a way of life that best suits all members of this odd family of ours. You are…outside of that pattern, and therefore a potential disruption of the way we do things."

"So," his voice dropped a bit as he focused on the dish in his hands. "This isn't you being upset over me asking you out to coffee?"

She cleared her throat as she shook her head. "Ah, no. As I said before, you are a nice man, but I try and keep a distance with my children's teachers."

"I did mean it when I said I wanted to be your friend, though. Is friendship allowed in that distance?" He laughed at the skeptical look she gave him. "Ok, so I do find you attractive, I'm not gonna lie, I think you're very beautiful. But I'm not trying to jump into anything with you, that's not fair to you or me, and especially not the kids. And let me tell you, Miss Roth, you have some pretty incredible kids."

Rachel cleared her throat, trying desperately to banish the faint blush that had risen on her cheeks. "You seem to have this very well thought out, Mr. Logan."

"Mom?"

But adults gave a slight start, finding Melvin standing right behind them with papers in hand.

"Don't show me if its Algebra, you know it gives me a headache," the guardian grumbled as she dried off her hands. Scanning the pages, she blinked. "Melvin, are you sure?"

"I want to play," the girl replied stubbornly as she set her mouth in a mulish line. "I'd like it better if you wanted me to play too…"

"I want you to do whatever it is that makes you happy, but I also don't want you to get hurt." Stopping the next argument she knew was coming with a raised hand, Rachel signed the paper and handed it back. "If you want to play, then I want you to play. We'll talk about gear and the fees later, ok?"

Melvin smiled and hugged the older woman tightly, Rachel slowly returning the gesture with a soft look on her face. "Thank you," the blonde girl said as she pulled back far enough to see the smile on her guardian's face.

"We'll see if you thank me after you've broken a couple of fingers and sprained something," Rachel sighed as she ran a hand over the girl's head. "Go get ready for tomorrow, you forgot some textbooks today."

"Yes, mom."

"You're a good mother, Miss Roth," Gar said, reminding her of his presence as he dried the last of the dishes.

She ducked her head and quickly rinsed out the sink. "I try, Mr. Logan. Where were we…?"

"I just want to be friends," he replied with a grin. "I think you were going to say no."

She nodded quietly, putting away the dishes he had dried as she chewed on her lip. "Victor likes you," she said after awhile. "And so do the children. We can be friends, Mr. Logan, so long as you understand that's all we can be."

"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise," Gar promised as he went into a boy scout salute. "Scout's honor."

"Were you even a scout?" she replied dubiously.

"Actually, yeah, got all the way to a silver eagle," he replied proudly, puffing out his chest a bit.

"Really?" She lifted her brows in interest. "What was your project?"

"Refurbishing the facilities in a local wild life clinic," he said quickly. "Most of my badges were in animals, wild life, or first aide. I took one course of woodshop and almost took off the instructor's thumb. After that I stuck to what I was good at."

"I'm impressed," she admitted, putting the last of the glasses away. "Why are you teaching biology if you like live animals, though? Dissection generally requires a great deal of dead things and formaldehyde."

"Because vet school is really expensive and I couldn't qualify for enough loans," Gar chuckled weakly. "I still kinda hope I can go back to school someday, but probably not and teaching is really starting to grow on me."

"Mom! Mom!"

"Mommy!"

Both adults paused as the boys came bursting in still wearing their pajamas, a furious Victor got on their heels.

"Cheating, conniving, evil little brats!" he yelled as he made a grab for the pair and they managed to stay just out of reach before ducking behind a confused Rachel. "Outta the way, Rae, they're _mine_."

"No," she replied flatly. "You should know better than to even suggest such a thing. What's going on?"

"Uncle Vic promised to buy us the new racing game if we could beat him racing," Tommy explained, his head poking out between Rachel's arm and body. "So, I raced him."

"While I tackled him from behind!" Timmy stuck in proudly, putting his head between the arm and body on the other side.

"So little brat won while big brat had my eyes covered," Victor finished in a low growl. "And the little snots have the gall to say I owe them the game now!"

"Hey, you didn't specify how the race was to be won," Timmy pointed out with a smirk. "Victory was the only requirement given, and victory we have!"

"You _cheated_ to win!"

"There were no rules," Tommy pointed out with his ever-present grin. "How could we cheat?"

"Enough!" Gar was still amazed at how quickly the librarian could get everyone's attention, watching as she dispensed her justice firmly. "Timmy, that was unfair and you know it. Tommy, you know better than to follow your brother's schemes. Say goodnight to Uncle Vic and Mr. Logan, then to bed with you both."

"But it's only eight," Timmy protested, pointing at the clock.

"I know," Rachel replied evenly. "Maybe next time you'll know better than to cheat, hm?"

The two boys bid the adults goodnight, one with am amused grin and the other a glowering scowl as they disappeared down a hallway Gar had yet to see.

"Victor," Rachel said slowly once the boys were out of sight. "You know I don't like it when you make wagers with the boys."

"It's a harmless game, Rae," he replied lightly, clearly satisfied with the punishment the boys had received. "Even if they are getting a little too good at finding loop holes."

Her voice was dangerously flat. "Victor, you're teaching them to gamble."

"It's just a bet, Rae…" He began to wave it off lightly.

"No more," she said firmly, cutting him off with a glare. "Not in my house. When you're watching them I can't control what you do, but not here."

There was a moment of silence, then, "Fine," he said with a frown. "No more bets. I should probably get going, work tomorrow and all. See you Friday?"

"Friday," she agreed with a nod. "Goodnight."

"Night."

The large mechanic left without another word, leaving a stunned Gar behind.

"He hates it when I do that," she said after a few moments of silence, getting a rag to wipe the kitchen table down with.

"Do what?" he asked as he leaned against the counter and watched. A lesser man might have been distracted by the way Miss Roth's shirt rode up every so slightly as she stretched to reach the other side of the table. Gar coped by fixing his eyes firmly on the ceiling. "Is he alright?"

"He's mad," she explained more to herself than him. "He always is whenever I set my foot down like that, but we'll call each other tomorrow and be fine. We always are."

"That's good." There was another awkward moment of silence, and then, "Well, I guess I should go, too. Work tomorrow, like Vic said. Thanks for dinner, it was really, really good."

"You're welcome," she replied as she walked him to the door, holding it open politely. "Goodnight Mr. Logan."

"When we're not being professional," he said, pausing on her porch as he stuck out one hand in a friendly offering. "My friends call me Gar."

She seemed to consider that for a moment before replying, "Alright, Gar, my friends call me Rachel." Her hand was warm in his, and he had to remind himself to let go after shaking it firmly.

"Not Rae?" he asked with a teasing grin to hide his rising flush.

"That's for family only," she said a bit sharply.

"Point taken," he chuckled weakly. "Goodnight, Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Gar."

Rachel watched until his tale lights disappeared before closing the door, locking it firmly for the night.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Melvin?" The blonde girl stood directly behind her guardian, a small, secret-like smile on her face.

"I'm happy," she replied, wrapping her skinny arms around Rachel's shoulders.

"Me too," her mother sighed, somewhat bemused to find she meant it. "Go, I know you've got a book waiting. I'll come by and say goodnight later."

"Ok."

-8x8-

Kori, as she dug through her purse for enough loose change to pay for her drink, missed the momentary look of hurt cross her best girl friend's face.

"Every Tuesday and Thursday?" Rachel repeated carefully, putting her now empty tea cup back on the table. "What does he usually do with that time?"

Kori shrugged slightly as she managed to procure enough quarters from the depths of her ridiculously bright but still fashionable bag. "He says he previously used it to train or finish paper work, but…"

"He wants to take you out to lunch on those days now," the librarian finished as she pasted a smile on her face. Kori, bless her heart, was too consumed by her own joy to notice it was fake. "I think I can manage to occupy myself twice a week for close to an hour."

Kori paused in getting up as a thought occurred to her. "You would be most welcome to join us, friend Rachel, should you find difficulty…"

The librarian didn't let her finish that thought with a firm shake of her head. "No, thank you, I'd rather not intrude on your time together." _Like he is doing with us…_

"Oh, I knew you would understand! Thank you very much, friend Rachel, I shall remember this forever!"

Rachel smiled weakly as her ribs were almost crushed by Kori's hug, keeping it firmly fixed to her face as her friend raced out the door and back to her job before she was late. She had made her best friend happy, and for some reason it made her feel like she'd cut off one of her own limbs.

Why was being nice so hard?

-8x8-

Melvin adjusted the pads as Rachel sighed in displeasure.

"We'll get you new ones next month," she promised as she absently tucked a stray obsidian stand behind her ear. "Things are always tight when school starts, and your brothers both just grew another four inches between the two of them…" She noticed the hem of Melvin's pants were higher than before and sighed. "You'll need new pants soon, too…the pads may have to wait awhile, but you will get them, I promise."

"I don't mind wearing your old ones," the freshman replied with a smile as she pulled the goalie mask over her face. "The head gear fits fine, and the rest is just barely too small. I'd wear your old clothes, too, if they actually fit."

Rachel laughed softly at that, and it was obvious why. The librarian wasn't tall, on a good day she might clear 5'3. Melvin, on the other hand, was all arms and legs and was stretching out more everyday. For every curve her mother flaunted, she had slim hips, a small bust and almost no visible body fat at all. Rachel's pants, when they weren't too short, fell off Melvin's nonexistent butt without a belt and even that didn't help much most of the time.

"You're all going to be taller than me," she sighed with a smile. "I just had to pick three kids with giant blood in them."

"Don't worry," her daughter teased as she began to take the worn athletic equipment off. "We'll carry you around on our shoulders when you're too old to walk anymore, mom."

Rachel laughed lightly. "That's if I live that long. You three might be the death of me well before then."

"Mom!" Her daughter's indignant cry was well practiced, and came with a teasing grin, as did the usual rejoinder.

"I know, I know, you wouldn't mean to…"

-8x8-

Special things or places between close friends are not necessarily secrets, but they are precious. Sacred, almost, and yet so familiar and comfortable at the same time.

Rachel had never imagined she would be going to the café alone. She also never imagined Kori would bring Dick there to eat. That infringement was like the worst betrayal, and it hurt more than any physical pain she had had before.

Leaving the money beside her unfinished tea, the librarian slipped out unnoticed as the happy couple took a seat at the other end of the small space.

Rachel's feet took her back to the library while her mind wrestled with the anger she knew she shouldn't be feeling. The café was Kori's favorite place to eat; of course she would want to share it with her new love. But it was also the only place Rachel and Kori had had to themselves. There weren't many places to go in a small town; the café had been a refuge from home life and work when Rachel needed to escape for a little while. It felt like a sacred place had been defiled, the safe house overrun.

"Miss Roth?"

She had thought Kori knew her well enough…

"Rachel!"

Her name snapped her back to the present where a frowning Jenny was staring at her from the desk.

"Mr. Logan had to go back early," she said when she realized she had her employer's attention. "He said he'd drop by after school for the body charts."

"Alright." Taking a deep breath, the pale woman pushed the pain from her mind and focused on her job instead. "I will go dig up that from storage."

"What about your lunch break?"

Rachel glanced down at the untouched paper sack in her hands.

"You can have it, I'm not hungry."

Jenny watched her boss as she disappeared down into the storage vaults below. The behavior was odd enough that she mentioned it to Mr. Logan when the teacher came in. Consuming the bagged lunch, though, was done entirely without any shred of remorse. Free food was never to be questioned; especially when you knew it was fit for consumption.

Gar, heading back to Rachel's office, found the pale librarian sorting through a filing cabinet as he knocked on the open door. One glance up and she was retrieving several folded up diagrams from her desk.

"These should help," she said as she handed the dusty, laminated sheets over.

"They look great," he said without giving them a glance. "Are you alright?"

"Why?" she replied flatly. "Did you hear something?"

He shrugged. "Jenny mentioned you weren't yourself when you came back from lunch."

"It's nothing, I'm fine." When he raised his brows slightly, she frowned. "It just a stupid…it's not important, alright?"

Gar hesitated, the nodded once. "Ok. If you want to talk I'm here, though. I'm off to see your brother, anything you want me to tell him?"

Her smile was still a little weak, but it was sincere. "No, thank you for the offer, though."

"Anytime. You have a good evening, Rachel."

"You too, Gar."

"First name basis, huh?" asked Jenny as she appeared in the doorway the moment the teacher had left.

"Snoop," Rachel snorted as she buried herself back in her work. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Jenny toyed with the pen in her hands and smirked like the cat that'd gotten into the cream. "No, it's just odd."

Rachel just groaned inwardly as her subordinate shut her door. "Yes, well, what else is new?"

-8x8-

Gar returned the charts during his lunch break a week later, giving Jenny a winning smile as he paused at the front desk. "Do you know where Miss Roth is? I wanted to return this and thank her for her help."

"She's in her office, busy," Jenny said as she cracked her gum. "You really don't want to bother her right now. Leave it with me, and I'll make sure she gets it."

"Oh, ok…"

The next day, when Gar came to lunch, Miss Roth was already there talking to one of the history teachers over an old, dusty tome. He grinned and walked over.

"Hello, Miss Roth, I hope whatever it was you were doing yesterday went well," he said as Mr. McDonall studied a passage she'd pointed out thoughtfully.

"Yesterday?" she replied, looking a little confused.

"I returned the charts, and Jenny said you were busy in your office with something important," he explained, flushing a bit under her steady gaze.

"Oh, that," she replied with an almost-laugh. "Yes, it did, though it wasn't nearly as serious as Jenny made it out to be."

"Oh, I, uh…"

"Are you getting ready to have lunch with Kori?" the theatre teacher asked as she looked up from her script for the fall production. "I need to reschedule my appointment with her; try-outs are going to interfere with my usual perm and color."

"Not today," Rachel replied as her smile became slightly strained. "Maybe tonight, it's hard to say."

"You should come eat with us, then," Gar said quickly, as if trying to make up for his earlier nosiness. "If you don't have other plans, that is."

"I've actually been wanting to ask you for awhile about any book recommendations you might have," another teacher spoke up quickly.

"Yeah, what new books do we have in this month?"

"I guess I'll go get my lunch," the librarian said as she shot Gar a look. "It should only take a moment."

There were two tables and five benches the teachers were given to arrange however they chose out in the courtyard. However, in honor of this unprecedented occasion they seemed to agree without speaking to group them all together in the largest shaded area of the roofless courtyard. A few moments later they librarian reappeared, hesitantly accepting the seat they cleared for her next to Gar in the center of the group.

It was quiet for a moment as they all arranged themselves and their lunches, the rustle of plastic and paper accompanying the unveiling of sandwiches, sides and desserts. An English teacher was the first to break the silence, asking Rachel on what new books were coming in that month. The list was recited in a detached manner at first, but when another teacher made a comment on the quality of writing one author displayed it quickly sparked a debate on whether children's literature should be given the same respect as other writings.

"What do you think Gar?" of the others asked when the argument began to chase its own tail.

"I think it would be easier for me to write a children's book," he admitted with a shrug. "But I'm not a very serious person. A serious person though may not be able to meet the kids at their level. Children's books may be easier to read, but I don't think they're necessarily easier to write."

"Well said," Rachel murmured after a few moments of surprised silence. If Gar turned rather red and buried himself in his tofu salad, no one seemed to notice as the pale woman added, "What are the qualifications of children's literature in your opinion?"

The debate that followed easily took up the rest of the lunch time, everyone getting up as the bell rang one building over.

"Are you free on a regular basis?" asked the teacher who started the discussion in the first place. "We would enjoy having you join us again."

"I'll think about it," she replied with a small smile. "It was…fun."

Gar was glad someone else asked instead of him.

Two days later, on Thursday, they asked if the pale woman was eating alone. If Gar prompted the question before she arrived, and then eagerly helped the young woman acquire a seat near his person no one said anything. At least not to him, anyway.

Jenny, on the other hand, received so many useful bits of gossip as the teachers left after lunch that she wondered if Christmas had come early. That, or the apocalypse, considering who those rumors were about.

-8x8-

Friday was pretty normal for a Friday, the teachers gathering at lunch as usual with that tired relief that came from almost reaching the weekend. The tables were still grouped together, and it was too much of a bother to move them, so the biology teacher took a seat among the others and realized the topic of discussion was one that surprised him greatly.

"Rachel Roth was one of the most stubborn students I ever had," Mr. McDonal said as Gar sat down next to him. "Whenever she fought me over a grade or an assignment half the time I was forced to give…Mr. Wilson yelled at me every time I did too."

"Miss Roth was a student of yours?" the newcomer asked in disbelief, pulling out his tofu-whatever and taking a bite.

Mr. McDonall rolled his eyes. "Well of course, she hasn't left this town in nearly…oh, that's right, you're new here. I keep forgetting you fit in so well."

"Well, then why did Mr. Wilson yell at you?"

The history teacher sighed as he unwrapped his roast beef sub. "He thought I was giving in too much. He never seemed to care whenever anyone else got away with it, though."

"You know he always hated it that she was the one who got away," another teacher added, the theatre teacher who'd been there as long as anyone could remember.

"From what?" Gar asked, clearly confused.

"His wrath," she replied in a dramatic fashion, "She was almost expelled from high school as a Freshman, given a real strict punishment and after that she went straight. Wilson hated her for not screwing up again, and they had more fights and stand-offs than anyone else in the school. Getting rid of misfits was his specialty, and in his mind Rachel Roth was the biggest misfit of them all."

Gar's mouth dropped open. "That's prejudice!"

"Yes, it is," Mr. McDonall replied carefully, "But Rachel had a history of being a trouble maker and there were only a few defenders of her cause. The Principal took her side, as did the Director of the Children's Home, but it's hard to change ten years of a bad reputation overnight."

"I had no idea…"

"She's pretty contained, now," he went on absently. "But I can remember a story about her putting a classmate through a partition in a fight. There were teachers so afraid of her violent outbursts they threatened to quit if she was put in their class."

"Are you talking about Rachel back in high school?" Miss Argent asked a bench over. "I graduated with her. She was interesting to be around, back then. Especially after she changed, and everyone was convinced it was just the calm before the storm. That she'd snap one day at assembly and shoot us from the stage. Wilson searched her locker and bag four times without a reason, and the only thing he ever found was a couple of aspirin that he tried to pin a drug charge on."

"There really is nothing like a private life here, is there?" Gar asked, feeling a little nervous. That was far more personal information about Rachel than he was comfortable hearing from someone that was not her.

"Nope," the theater teacher agreed with a grin. "Especially not when your life is as colorful as Miss Roth's."

-8x8-

Gar answered his phone as he stirred the boiling pasta on his stovetop. "Hello?"

"It's Richard, are you busy?"

"Just making dinner," he replied as he checked the vegetables in the microwave. "Bored?"

"Yeah, and I've got some questions for you. I would ask Vic, but he's a little too close to the situation."

"C'mon up. Did you eat?"

"Not yet."

"There won't be any meat, but you can share what I have."

"Thanks, I'll be up in a minute."

"Alright. It's open."

The squeak of the front door swinging in a few minutes later caught his attention as he spooned the pasta and vegetables onto separate plates. Richard traded nods with him as he put his keys and wallet on the counter and got a can of soda from the fridge. Two minutes later, sitting across from each other at the small kitchen table, they both dug into the feast with much gusto.

"Mm, not bad," Richard said as he paused for a drink. "Thought you couldn't cook."

"Pasta's from a box and the vegetables a frozen bag. The fruit was cut up and put on a plate. I didn't cook anything."

"Can't argue with that."

"So," Gar said as he began to slow down. "What did you want to ask me about?"

Richard rubbed the back of his neck as he hunched over in his chair. "Well, it's about Kori…"

His host glanced up at him with a grin. "What, you're not deliriously happy with her?"

"No, I am! I just…" The policeman chased a piece of pasta around with his fork. "Sometimes I wonder how much she cares for me."

Gar just laughed.

"What?" the teacher asked when Richard leaned back with a huff. "C'mon, it was funny."

"I hardly see how."

"Dude, let's put it this way," Gar said as he set his fork aside. "When a stranger walks in Kori's smile is like a lamp. Bright and noticeable, but still shaded. Bring in someone like me, a friend, and it becomes a lamp without the shade. Family, like Rachel or the kids, and her smile glows like a flare. When she sees you, though, it's like someone just dropped a nuke and the rest of us have to shield our eyes from the glare."

"You think so?" Richard asked after a few minutes of silent thought.

"I know so," Gar replied confidently. "Why are you so worried? She's crazy about you, everyone knows it."

"This is different, she's…special," Richard replied as he absently toyed with his fork, spearing the same carrot over and over again. "I really don't want to mess this up, and she is always spending more time with _them_…"

"They're her family," Gar snapped a little more sharply than he meant to. "Sorry, but what did you expect? We're the outsiders here, and years of traditions aren't going to change overnight for the likes of us."

"Yeah, yeah I know…" The policeman paused, drinking more of his soda as he observed the man across from him, the teacher fiddling absently with his utensils. "So…have you made another move with Miss Roth?"

"Is my hide still intact?" Gar replied, burying himself in his food. "She didn't kill me the first time, but rumor has it she never lets a victim go twice."

Richard shrugged slowly. "She's doesn't seem to dislike you…"

Gar rested his chin in his hand. "She barely tolerates Vic, and he's her brother."

"Well, yeah…"

"Really, it'd be better for me if I just gave up," he added as he popped the last bite in his mouth and set his fork down decisively. "No one likes a sore loser, right?"

"Have you?"

"…no." The reply was a guilty grumble, giving like a little boy who knew he should give the pilfered candy back but he just didn't want to…

Richard held in his laugh, and gave a reassuring smile instead. "Well, if it's any consolation I think you have a better chance than anyone else."

Gar perked up a bit at that, albeit warily. "How do you figure?"

"She changed her pattern for you." Richard grinned when Gar gave him a puzzled look and went on. "Usually, guy asked her out, gets slammed, and then ridiculed for some time after around the kitchen table according to Vic. She changed years of tradition…for you."

"She didn't say 'yes', Dick."

Richard nodded towards the teacher. "Did she say no?"

Gar rolled his eyes. "She said it was inappropriate because Melvin's in my class."

The policeman jumped on it like a blood hound on a fresh trail. "Then she never actually said 'no'."

"Well, yeah, but-"

And pushed. "Has she done anything to make you less interested?"

"Well, no, but-"

And pushed. "Are you ok with her raising three kids?"

"Yeah, they're great, but-"

And pushed. "Has big-brother Vic told you to stay away from her?"

"No, quite the opposite in fact, but-"

And finally, "Then what are you hesitating for?"

There was a long silence, then, "I don't know. We'll see, maybe."

Richard decided he'd bullied the teacher enough for now, and let it go with a sigh. "It's your choice man. I don't know about you, but I could do with some Mega Monkeys time…"

Gar allowed himself to be distracted, clearing the table while his friend set up the game and got ready to rumble. Still, his mind the entire time was focused on a certain pair of purple eyes that seemed to withhold more than they ever let out.

-8x8-

Timmy sat patiently as Kori used the sharp shears to snip away at his hair, getting the bangs out of his eyes and the edges off the tops of his ears. Tommy was already finished, his hair much shorter so he could spike it every once in awhile, and Melvin waited next in line outside on the porch. Little bits of red hair floated down to join the rest, and after Kori dusted her current victim off the boy hopped carefully over the gathered piles of hair and ran inside to take a shower before the 'itches' that came with getting his hair cut overcame him.

Melvin happily submitted to having her hair washed in the sink before they went outside and chatted animated with the hairdresser while having the ends trimmed as usual. She was trying to grow it as long as she could, the edge currently just a few inches past her shoulders. The long layers she requested didn't take long to add, and soon all three were being shooed off to bed by their mother after getting an affectionate hug each from their joyful visitor.

Rachel, at long last, submitted to the treatment, allowing the cosmetologist to wash her hair in the sing, the practiced long fingers sliding through the obsidian strands with ease and rising them just as skillfully. Once upon the designated stool, the librarian could have been imitating a monument for all she moved, the scissors flashing around her head and back as her friend went through the task as quickly as possible as always. They both wished it to be over quickly, one because she could not stand to cut what she considered to be lovely hair and the other because she greatly disliked having such a sharp implement so close when it was being held by another.

The seconds ticked by and soon it was finished, Kori whipping the neck-cloth away with a fanciful flourish (an old sheet that had been donated to the cause some time ago) and pronounced her current victim done.

"I do wish you would let me help you grow it longer," the hair stylist lamented as always, Rachel fingering the barely shoulder-length locks with a satisfied air as she sighed over this age-old argument.

"It's impractical when I hardly do anything with it," she pointed out in return, the same argument as always. "At least at this length I'm able to dry it an go in the mornings, and if I want it up it only takes a second to do so."

"Yes, well, if you should ever wish to change your mind…"

"I know," her friend interrupted with a small smile. "And you'll be the first one I come do if I do, promise."

Kori beamed. "I am most pleased to hear that. Well, my work here is finished, and I must be getting home." The two chatted easily as Rachel helped her friend gather her things, sweeping up the remnants of all four haircuts and pulling the stool and sheet back inside. The librarian saw her to the door, then went back to the kitchen to finish washing the dishes though not before pausing at a mirror along the way. It had hung on the wall for as long as Rachel could remember, and as she tugged on one lock that was sticking out slightly, a thought about whether a certain green-eyed teacher would prefer longer hair on her rose unbidden in the back of her mind.

Scowling immediately, the teacher shoved it to the side and marched herself the rest of the way to the kitchen hurriedly. She was _not_ that attracted to the man, she would _not_ let herself begin to care what he thought, and she would _not _be falling hard for her daughter's teacher in any way, shape or form. Period.

Right?

-8x8-

And that's Chapter 5. And here, my friends, I believe I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I'm celebrating a very important event this weekend; I'm getting married and have many wonderful people coming to visit and share in this important time with me. The bad news is you're not getting an update for two weeks because of it. However, I can promise a double update upon my return, so you're really not getting that much of a bum deal. And it might only be a week and a half instead of two, so that's even faster that usual. Hopefully you won't miss me too much while I'm gone, and there'll be a nice bundle of reviews waiting for me upon my return _hinthint_. Anyway, review replies are below, have a good week, and see ya soon!

IGAF-kun: Glad you think so. Nice review, keep it up!

Nos482reborn : Children who are manipulative? You mean, there are ones who _aren't_? Huh, coulda fooled me. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed chapter 5!

Raven'sWinterRaine : Well, if Raven feels left out she should find someone else to hang out with. Like Gar, I bet he'd say yes! Thanks for the review!

RabulaTasa : Hehe, yes, the 'him' that shall come up again and again but when shall you actually have you answers…who is to say? At least it'll probably keep you coming back for more, right? Thanks for the review, fellow pie-lover!

Reader: They can't all have dark pasts or it'd get pretty depressing. Let's say his is more…controversial than dark. Thanks for the review!

Timkhj : Glad you're still loving it, thanks for the review!

Myrthill : Hey, you never know what could happen next! Jealousy is sure to come, but when and from what corner? Hm…thanks for the review!

PanamaRoxMySox: Glad you think so! Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Paineful : Congratulations on the current longest review for this story. I am sorry there were no more chapters, but they do take time to write, and the better the writing the more time. Thank you on your many wonderful comments, especially on the close analysis of the characters, that always makes an author feel good. I especially agree with you about Jenny, too, people just seem to ignore everything previous to the Flash episode when they write about her. I am very, very glad you are so interested in this story, I hope you stick around for the rest of the ride. And let me tell you, if all my readers reviewed like you did I'd be a lot more motivated to update more than once a week! Thanks for the awesome review, hope to hear from you again!

That's all for now folks, later!

CB

'_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…'_

-Hehe :)


	6. Chapter 6

My friends, it has been a wonderful two-week break, but I am ready to return to the world of writing and am pleased to present you with these two chapters. One today, and one in the next 24 hours. Sorry, it needs one last read through before it is presentable, I'm sure you understand. Thanks for your wonderful reviews and kind wishes, and now for chapter 6!

-8x8-

It was a beautiful Saturday evening, the sun streaming overhead as Timmy and Tommy played together outside and Melvin watched while reading her book. Victor arrived a little early from work, poking his head in the back to say hi to the kids before tracking his sister down. Rachel was in her room, her desk a hodgepodge of receipts, lists, bills and her check book.

"Busy?" he asked as he sat on her bed, watching as she checked and doubled checked the numbers.

"Can you look this over?" she asked, handing him the master list. "Math was never my strong point."

He did, muttering to himself as she threw out the papers she didn't need. "You're off here, and here," he said, changing the total by close to thirty dollars. "Rae, is your bank account really that low?"

"They all grew, and I wasn't able to find most of it on sale or at the resale shops," she replied flatly. "We'll manage. The apples I saved for separately so I didn't have to worry about that, and there won't be any other big expenses until Christmas. You're still covering Thanksgiving, right?"

He nodded slowly, still studying the list in his hand. "Yeah. If you need some help, Rae…"

"Things are tight for you too," the pale woman cut in, refusing to look him in the eye. "Especially now that your baby is sick, and I know you wanted to buy some new equipment before Christmas. Don't worry about us, Vic, we're fine."

Victor stood slowly, stretching as he did. "If you're sure…"

His sister smiled at him faintly, the most reassuring look she could manage. "I am."

He nodded, smiling back. "Alright. I brought a football over, wanna come play with us for awhile?"

Rachel turned back to her work, her face once again hidden by her hair. "In a bit, maybe. I need to finish this first."

"Ok."

As Vic left, his sister laid her head on the stack of papers and sighed. Something was going to have to give.

-8x8-

Mr. Logan liked having warm-up activities that weren't necessarily related to science. They help build relationships, he explained towards the beginning of the school year, and strong relationships make everything easier.

Today it was a short game of 'I have never'. Students were given one minute to write a list of everything they had never done. The person with the most things unique to themselves got two extra points on their quiz. Anything inappropriate or crude was, of course, discouraged with a promise of permanent exclusion from all future games. The lists had been long and varied. Because it only counted if you had written it down, several kids groaned as things were listed that they hadn't done but had forgotten to write down.

Melvin's list, though, surprised him. Most of the kids seemed to take it in stride, but Mr. Logan wasn't a long-term resident of the area. The first thing she had written down was 'I have never met either of my 'real' parents', followed by 'I have never had a father.' Third and fourth were 'I have never been to a zoo' and 'I have never left the city, county, state or country.' 'I have never owned a pet', 'I have never been to a museum', and 'I have never been on a rollercoaster' came, and suddenly the wheels in Gar's head began to turn. His eyes slid down the rest of the list after the class had left, and with the bottom two it all clicked into place.

'I have never ridden a bike.'

'I have never told a joke as bad as Mr. Logan's.'

Gar had a plan.

-8x8-

Victor looked confused when Gar showed up after school, beaming like he'd won the lottery and still dressed in his nice teacher clothes.

"You know I'm heading off to see Rae and the kids in a few minutes," he said as he washed off his hands, scouring away the grease of honest work.

"Yeah, I know, I've just got an idea to run past you."

-8x8-

Melvin was just finishing her breakfast when the tell-tale rumble of a diesel engine meant Uncle Vic was pulling into the driveway. He had mentioned a surprise the night before, with no hints as to what it was, so Timmy and Tommy were both waiting at the front windows for his arrival.

Bursting out the front door, they gave the big black man a hug before turning to the other person who slid out of the cab.

"Mr. Logan, what're you doing here?" Tommy asked as Timmy noticed the large, wrapped something in the bed of the truck.

"I'm helping Vic," the teacher replied with a grin. "You ready to open her up, man?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Melvin made it outside as the drop clothe was pulled away, revealing an old but working bike with worn green paint and new tires. 

"You guys wanna learn how to ride it?" Gar asked. 

Victor watched with a smile as all three scrambled forward to help the teacher lift it from the back, all of them arguing who got to ride it first. Melvin, who won out by being the oldest, was getting on the bike for the first time when Rachel came outside to see what was going on.

"Hope you didn't have much planned for today," Vic chuckled as Rachel sat beside him on the porch steps. "I think they'll be at it for awhile."

"Where'd you get it?" she replied a bit sharply. "You didn't buy it, did you?"

"No, it's Gar's," he said as he put an arm around her narrow shoulders. "He thought the kids might enjoy riding it and he doesn't use it anymore." He could feel her searching gaze on his face as Gar held the seat of the bike, giving Melvin a push as she tried to get her balance right. "No Rachel, I didn't say anything to him. He said it was an idea he had."

"Well, it's very kind of him," Rachel said as she got back to her feet. 

"Where're you going, Rae?" her brother asked as he glanced back at her in puzzlement.

"I need to finish the dishes," she replied absently, her mind already on the tasks ahead. "Then get the laundry going again."

"How about I get the dishes and you get the laundry so you can hurry up and enjoy watching those three try and break something," he said as he got up as well. "I brought a camera, and you don't get many opportunities like this. All of three of them learning something new at the same time?"

It took her a moment to decide, but then her mouth split into a small but genuine smile. "Yeah, alright."

"Good, now hurry up so you can have fun."

It didn't take long to move everything in the washer to the dryer and refill the washer again. It took Vic a little longer, there were some dishes left over from the night before, but soon all of them were standing on the street, helping the kids figure out how to balance and pedal at the same time. Gar called tips as he jogged along beside the faltering riders, and more than once it was only his quick hands grabbing the handle bars that saved them from needing a box of band-aides and some anti-septic. 

Melvin gave over her second turn to an eager Timmy before she flopped down beside her mother on the curb. "I didn't fall this time, Mom!"

"So I saw," Rachel replied with a small smile. "You've gotten a lot better."

"It's easier than I thought," the girl admitted with a smile of her own. "Mr. Logan said, if you don't mind, we could keep the bike."

"You mean just for awhile, right?" the librarian replied, looking surprised.

Melvin shook her head. "No, I think he meant forever because he was showing us how to adjust the seat to our height incase we got taller."

Rachel immediately frowned. "Absolutely not! We couldn't possibly accept-"

"Why not?" The teacher asked from directly behind them.

Rachel jumped, Gar having at some point in the conversation snuck up behind the pair. Melvin wisely slipped away to help Tommy, who wasn't quite strong enough to work the seat adjustor without help. 

"It's a bike," she said as though it were obvious.

"Why yes it is!" he exclaimed in fake shock. "I never noticed…"

Her frown deepened expansively. "Gar, I'm serious, I…we can't accept something this expensive."

"Oh, so that's what this is about." Shoving his hands in his pockets, the teacher sucked on his teeth and thought for a moment. "Alright," he said after awhile. "I bought that bike for thirty dollars at a garage sale five years ago to get around my college campus and town. I didn't have a car yet, and everything was spread out. Since then, the only money I've put into it was five dollars for a new chain and fifteen for another tire when one went flat. If I sold it now, I might find someone who'll give me twenty for it."

"I don't have twenty dollars," Rachel replied tightly, her mouth forming into a thin line.

"Well then, how about this." Gar rocked back on his heals as he watched Timmy make a full circle on the bike without putting his feet down. "We'll make a deal."

"What sort of deal?"

Gar cleared his throat at the dangerous tone in Rachel's voice. "Well, I've been working on some research papers in hopes of getting some grants. You know, for projects for the school. However, my ability with the written English language is…shaky, to say the least. Garth edited my papers for me in college, but he's now somewhere being a hot-shot marine biologist and now I'm short an editor."

"What sort of projects?" she asked, suddenly rather intrigued.

"Well, I'd really like it if we could buy some land and farm animals and take the students out to it once a month to show them how they change with the seasons, maybe get to watch a birthing at some point. Several students live out on the farms around here; it would be a chance for them to show everyone else what they know. But even if I can't get that, the microscopes and dissection tools are ancient, and should be retired as soon as possible."

"That's very interesting," she admitted as Tommy narrowly missed the neighbor's cat, Vic calling an apology over the fence as the old woman next door shook her cane at them. "How many papers, Mr. Logan?"

"I would take Garth out to eat every time he edited a paper for me," he replied as he ran the numbers in his head. "Say, a paper and a half?"

She blinked as she stared at him blankly. "That leaves half a paper undone."

"We'll work out something," he replied with a shrug. "If you won't let me buy you dinner I'll do yard work or something."

"Alright," she agreed with a slow nod. "The bike for a paper and a half edited. How soon can I expect the first one?"

"Monday morning I'll have the one I'm working on right now ready for inspection," he promised with a mock salute. "Is that alright with you?"

She nodded after a moment of thought. "Yes, that's fine."

"Mom, look! Look!" Melvin's entire face shown as she managed to make it down the street, turn around, make it all the way back and turn around again to repeat the process without wobbling even once.

"That was very good," Rachel said as her daughter rolled to a stop beside them. "Especially for only learning to ride it today."

"Have you ever ridden a bike, mom?" Timmy asked as he held the handlebars steady while Melvin got off.

"No, I haven't," she admitted with a shrug. "They don't have any at the community center, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"You should try it then," Melvin said as she held the bike out invitingly.

"No, that's quite alright…"

"Why not?" asked Gar, standing behind her as if to block her escape routes. "Everyone needs to ride a bike once before they die."

"Vic hasn't."

"Yes I have," he shot back indignantly. "I had a Schwin racer as a kid, with baseball cards in the wheels and a bell on the handlebars. It was a sweet ride for an eight year old."

"Good for you," Rachel said, her voice falling flat." That doesn't mean I need to get one on."

"Please mom?" asked Tommy as he looked up at her with his sweet baby blues.

"Yeah, please?" added Timmy, his voice a note from begging.

"It can't hurt to try, Rae," Vic prompted when she looked to him for help. The glare that followed proved that was hardly the help she was looking for.

"It's settled," Gar said, taking charge when it was obvious they were at a deadlock. "On the bike, Miss Roth, if you please."

"And if I don't please?" she asked, setting her chin mulishly.

"Alright," Gar's grin suddenly took an evil turn. "If you don't get on the bike I won't let you edit my papers."

The look she gave him was positively murderous. "Then we won't keep the bike."

"We'll leave it here," he replied with a cheeky grin. "And you don't know where I live."

Her voice was so dry it made the dessert look moist. "Mr. Logan, there's not even 5,000 in this town; it won't be that hard to find your home."

He shrugged, still sporting the same evil grin. "If you do, I'll just bring it back here. This bike will haunt you worse than a vengeful ghost. And even when you give up and keep it for good, I still won't let you pay me back for it."

There was a moment of silence, and then the most incredible thing happened. Rachel Roth _laughed_.

"Mr. Logan," she said a few moments later, still a little breathless with laughter. "You are the most stubborn, mulish, block-headed person I have ever met in my life other than myself."

Gar gave a slight bow. "Well it is very kind of you to say so, Miss Roth."

Rachel regarded him with an amused look. "I'm not entirely sure I meant it as a compliment."

He just smiled back. "I'll take it as one anyways Are you getting on the bike or not?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope."

Her full lips settled into a grim line as she took Melvin's place by the seat, climbing on it in that unfamiliar way of those who had never ridden before. Gar stood beside her, gripping the back of the seat and the handlebar on his side as he calmly gave her instructions on what to do.

"Keep the wheel mostly pointed forward, feet on the pedals, I'll give you a good push to start and then you'll need to take it from there."

"What if I fall?" she heard herself ask, most of her focused on the buzzing jitters in her stomach.

"Do you honestly think I would let you fall?"

Green met purple, and suddenly Rachel didn't feel nervous, though a new form of butterflies had settled in her stomach. She wasn't given time to contemplate it though as he started the count down.

"3….2…1…go!"

Rachel could feel his reassuring hold on the bike for a moment…and then he was gone. Her hands clamped on the handlebars compulsively, and she fought the urge to put her feet down as she tired to evenly pedal at a smooth pace. The kids and Vic called encouragement as she gained confidence, and she was doing quite well until she needed to turn around. Angling the front wheel carefully, her feet faltered on the pedals as one slipped unexpectedly. The balance was lost, and she could feel everything shifting towards the ground…

Something solid and warm caught her and the bike well before they made it very far; carefully setting both back to rights. 

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall," Gar said as she glanced up at him, trying to ignore how safe he made her feel just standing there. The smell of earth and musk drifted past her nose, and she fought the urge to turn further into his embrace. "Hold on, I'll give you another push."

"Thanks," she muttered as she hooked a few errant black strands behind her ear. "I think I'll walk back, though."

"You were doing great," he coaxed her with his usual goofy grin. "C'mon, you can make it back."

For some reason, the 'no' she had been planning to give came out as a meek assent, and he gave her another push to help her on the way as she put her feet back on the pedals and began to push. She made it all the way back to the group by the curb, though stopping was interesting as she hadn't quite figured out how the breaks worked.

Climbing off, she gave a mock bow as she was overrun by the three children and Vic who clapped her on the back proudly.

"Are you staying for lunch, Mr. Logan?" she asked before she realized the words were out of her mouth. Another thing she hadn't meant to say.

"If you have room for me," he replied brightly.

That was when Rachel decided Mr. Gar Logan was a very dangerous man.

-8x8-

Vic had been forced to leave after lunch to take care of a small emergency at the shop, but Gar remained behind when the boys begged Rachel to let him stay. Since Vic would be returning later, the matter of a ride home was settled quite easily. 

Rachel watched through the front windows, finishing the laundry and vacuuming the carpet as her three charges became more proficient on the two wheeled contraption. Gar ran around with them, seemingly unable to run out of energy as he chased them in circles on the street. He looked rather silly from time to time when he had to dive out of the way of an errant rider, but he always picked himself up with a laugh and told them to be more careful next time.

Timmy gained the first casualty when he tried to take a turn too fast, the bike tumbling over with him underneath it. Gar had been just out of reach when it happened. The scrape on the boy's knee and arm stung, but he wore them proudly as a calm Rachel sprayed anti-septic on them and brought on the band-aides. He didn't even cry out, he boasted, when he hit the group.

Melvin skinned her shin when her foot slipped, the plastic pedals leaving red marks in the pale skin. Tommy crashed into the mailbox because he couldn't quite stop in time, bruises forming where his body rammed into the handle bars. No one cared, though, and even if Gar had to straighten the mailbox pole afterwards no real damage had been done. 

Victor returned before too long, lamenting the woes of hired help while praising the trio on their newly acquired skills. It was, of course, he who complained awhile later that he was hungry and what was Rachel making for supper? She mentioned something about chicken salad before remembering one of their guests was a vegetarian. Gar quickly stuck in that he didn't want them changing their plans on his account and Victor quickly agreed. Not having meat in a meal was not an option for him. 

All three kids immediately protested when Gar said he could just leave, and even Rachel frowned a bit at the thought. An arrangement could be reached, she had declared before leading the group back inside. Hands were washed, preparations began, and as Gar rummaged through the refrigerator for the needed items he came across some tomatoes.

"Do you have plans for these?" he asked as he pulled out the ripe fruit/vegetables. 

"No," Rachel replied as she glanced at him. "You can have them."

"Thanks."

Alongside Timmy, who was shredding the chicken, and Melvin, who was chopping up the grapes, apples, and almonds, Gar sliced his tomatoes. Rachel cut the cheese into thin strips and poured the crackers onto a plate while Tommy set the table and Vic poured everyone something to drink. Around the table they sat a short time later, Gar taking Kori's vacant seat once again next to Rachel. While everyone else piled cheese and chicken on their crackers, he put a tomato slice with cheese and added a dash of salt and pepper for good measure. Popping it in his mouth and enjoying it with a smile, he spent his time thus until he noticed the odd look Timmy was giving him.

"What?" the teacher asked, covertly checking with his hands if he'd gotten something on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Is that good?" the boy asked, clearly skeptical.

"No, I just like eating things that are gross," the man teased him with a grin. "Of course it's good! Wanna try?" He put together another one and plopped it on the boy's plate.

Timmy picked it up and popped it in his mouth after a moment of contemplation, chewing on the cheese, tomato and cracker in a reflective manner.

"It's not bad," he declared after he swallowed. "You guys should try it."

"No thanks," Melvin snorted as she piled another cracker with chicken salad. "Tomatoes are gross, sorry Mr. Logan."

"They're too squishy," Tommy agreed with a nod. "And they aren't very sweet."

"What do you think, Uncle Vic?" Timmy asked, clearly curiously as to how his uncle felt.

"Is it meat?" the large man replied with a grin.

"No…"

"Then it's not important." Vic shoveled more chicken salad with his usual appalling manners as he blithely ignored the pointed look his sister was giving him before adding with the half-chewed flesh still in his mouth, "Your mom loves 'em though."

Rachel's head jerked in surprise. "Since when?"

Vic rolled his eyes as he finally swallowed his current load. "You ate them all the time in junior high."

"Because they were _free_…"

"Oh, right, crazy lady McGaven that lived next to the center," the mechanic waved one hand at his sister as she tried to ignore the way he shoveled even more food into his open mouth. "You would take whatever she gave you for lunch so you could save your money for Christmas and stuff."

Rachel's fork clattered against her plate as her hand dropped to the table, Melvin's head shooting up at the same time.

"That's where you got the money from?" the teenager cried as Vic wilted in his seat from the glare his sister was giving him.

"Oops…"

"You said you worked for Mrs. McGaven," Melvin went on accusingly.

"I did work for Mrs. McGaven," Rachel replied steadily. "But she was old, and living on a very small pension. She mostly paid me in vegetables, and it was easy to substitute those for school lunches."

Her daughter's face scrunched up as she stared down at her plate. "You don't even _like_ tomatoes."

"Food is food, Melvin; I hardly see how it matters. At least what I ate hadn't been processed beyond recognition."

"What's going on?" Timmy finally demanded, irritated with the conversation going on over his head.

"Nothing," Rachel said with a finality that normally would have ended the conversation then and there. "Eat your dinner, it's getting cold."

Timmy rolled his eyes obstinately. "But chicken salad _is_ cold…"

"No, this is not a family if only one person has to sacrifice for it!"

Melvin got up from the table, knocking her chair over in her haste and darting down one of the hallways. A door slammed a few moments later, and Rachel visibly flinched as the sound echoed around them. There was a moment of silence before the mother put aside her plate and slid quietly from her chair.

"I'm sorry, Rae," Victor said softly from his chair. "I forgot…"

"It's alright," she replied in a low voice as she gave a wan smile. "We all make mistakes and it appears I just made another one. Please make sure the boys finish their food."

"I will."

"Thank you, excuse me."

"I hate it when she does that," Timmy said as he stared blankly in the direction their guardian had disappeared.

"When what?" Gar asked, Victor busy coaxing Tommy into drying the tears that slid noiselessly down his face.

"When she blames herself for everything," the boy explained as he looked up at the teacher with a deep frown. "It can't be her fault all the time, right Mr. Logan?"

"Probably not," Gar admitted wit ha slow shrug. "But that doesn't mean people don't blame themselves for things. I did for years and year and years."

"What about?"

"My parents' death," he said carefully, putting arm around on the back of the boy's chair. "They went over a waterfall in a river trying to get to the drop point for their latest supply shipment. I decided to stay behind that day, and for years I was convinced if I'd been there I could have done something to stop them…"

"But you were only a kid!" Tommy exploded from across the table. "You didn't know, parents are supposed to take care of themselves…!"

"Yes, logically, my brain knew I was just a little boy, I couldn't read the map or steer the boat," Gar nodded as his smile dimmed slightly. "But there's not a great deal your mind can do when your heart is convinced otherwise."

"How old were you?" Timmy asked as he put his chin in his hands, eyes alight with curiosity.

"I was five at the time," the teacher replied after he thought about it for a moment. 

The red head's jaw dropped open a bit. "Wow, I think Melvin was about that old when our mom died. Not that she remembers her either; we lived with some old lady in the apartment."

Gar blinked, then colored a bit as he slowly asked, "You all…have the same mom?"

"Different dads," Timmy said, obviously anticipating the question. "No, we don't know who they were."

The teacher's flush deepened as he scratched the back of his head. "You probably get that question a lot, huh?"

The boy's frown came back ever so slightly. "Not so much anymore, but when we all started going to school we did."

"Where did you live with your parents, Mr. Logan?" Tommy asked, blowing his nose on a napkin.

"Africa," he replied, both the boys and Victor's mouths dropping in surprise. "What, I never told you guys? We spent, like, three years there."

"Nope, I don't remember that," Timmy said a bit sarcastically.

"Me neither," Tommy added in awe.

"Why don't you guys head to the living room for a bit while I clean the kitchen," Victor offered, eyeing the half-finished plates and knowing Rachel would understand. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Did you see any lions while you were there?" Timmy asked as he hopped out of his chair, Tommy following as he wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve for good measure.

"Yes, twice," Gar said as he sat on the couch, the boys sitting on either side of him. Resting his arms along the back, the teacher stretched out hesitantly and was a little surprised and yet also warmed when both boys leaned into his sides. "Once, a long ways out from our campsite, and another time on a safari trip we took."

"What other animals did you see?" This time it was the younger boy, tugging on the teacher's sleeve curiously.

"Well, for starters, there was this monkey that liked to hang around us. His fur had this greenish tint because of a disease he had. We fed him treats and stuff until he tried to bite me, mom and dad chased him off after that…

-8x8-

Rachel paused outside Melvin's bedroom door, taking a deep breath before she opened the door slowly. "Melvin? May I come in?"

"You will if I let you or not," the girl replied sharply from her bed.

The mother of three bowed her head slightly, her voice low and soft. "I would still like your permission, please."

The answer was a long time in coming, and from a throat raw with held-in sobs. "Fine, you can come in."

Rachel stepped over the threshold, closing the door quietly behind herself. She crossed the room silently, slowly sitting beside her daughter who was curled up defiantly on the end, facing away from her mother.

"Melvin," Rachel said after a stretch of silence. "I'm sorry, you're right."

"About what?" the girl asked, still facing away.

"This is a family, we should all have equal rights and responsibilities," her mother explained slowly. "I'm sorry if I've been taking so much of it on myself, but I only did it to make your life and the lives of your brothers the best that I possibly could."

"We're happy just having you and Uncle Vic," Melvin whispered as she slowly rolled on her back and turned her face towards the pale woman. "It's not fair if you always give up the things you want or need for me and Timmy and Tommy."

Rachel hummed lightly in agreed, with a shrug. "But that's what a mother is supposed to do, and I don't mind, really."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be our mother." Seeing the shocked look on Rachel's face, the girl added quickly, "It's not that I don't want you to be, I just want you to be happy too."

"I am happy!" her mother replied sincerely as Melvin's head founds its way into her lap. "You three are all the happiness I need."

Melvin smiled, with a hint of longing as she looked up at her surrogate guardian. "But there's nobody there just for you."

Rachel laughed. "I manage quite well on my own, thank you very much. And besides, how can I possibly be alone with you three around me all the time?"

"Yeah, but it'd be nice…"

"There are a lot of things that would be nice, Melvin," Rachel cut in gently. "That doesn't mean that they will happen, though."

"You were happiest," Melvin whispered softly. "When you were in love with _him_…" Rachel didn't reply as she went rigid, her hands clenching and unclenching spasmodically. Melvin immediately sat up, putting her arms about the older woman's neck. "I'm sorry, mom, I shouldn't have…"

"That's another reason why I should be alone," her mother said softly, hugging her daughter back in a reassurance. "So I can remain focused on what's important, on you three instead of myself."

"But mom-"

"I can't be trusted with that," Rachel broke in gently, pulling her daughter back to look her in the face and smoothing the blonde hair back. "Not until you are all older and grown and living somewhere on your own."

"Mr. Logan would never try and get rid of me and the boys, mom, he's not like that. He's different, better. He's not like Mr. Malchior."

Rachel jerked as though she'd been struck, and a shudder went through her body as she reflexively pulled the girl into a protective hold.

"I think that's enough talk for now," the librarian said after a few moments of silence, slowly letting the girl once more. "Are you ready to go back with the others?"

"In a minute." Melvin paused, and then asked, "Does this mean if I want, I can give up things for the family too?"

"Yes," Rachel agreed slowly. "But only if its necessary. And…" Melvin closed her mouth, swallowing her protest audibly. "I promise to do the same. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two shook hands and Melvin scooted off the bed, digging up a jar from her night stand. The inside was stuffed with bills and coins of various values. 

"This is everything left from my summer job," Melvin explained as she sat it on the bed between them. "Nine hundred and thirty six dollars and seventy four cents."

"I don't need anything right now," Rachel replied quickly. "It'll be tight, but we'll make it. I thought you were putting it for your first car, or something like that."

"I know, and maybe I still will," she replied with a shrug. "But for now incase you need it, I'm saving this so I can help too."

Rachel shook her head. "You don't have to, I would much rather you spend it something you want."

"Maybe." Melvin paused, as if considering her options, then went on. "But it's here, in case you need it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you ready to go back now?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Good."

-8x8-

Gar was just wrapping up the story about the mongoose that saved him and his mother from a black mamba when Rachel and Melvin appeared in the doorway. With loose arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and faces that were dry, they emanated a peace that hadn't been there before. The mother sat in the love seat to the side, Melvin curling up beside her as they listened curiously.

"After that, my mom wouldn't let me wander off by myself," he said as Timmy watched him in utter rapture and Tommy listened from Victor's lap. "Rikki became like my pet, though, and the only reason I don't have him now is because customs refused to let me take him to America when I left." He paused, glancing at Rachel as if for permission to continue."

"You can keep going," she said after a few moments of silence. "I don't mind."

"I want to hear more," Melvin added with a smile. "Where in Africa were you, Mr. Logan?"

"The southern part of Nigeria," he replied quickly. "I used to know the name of the village we were near and how to say all kinds of things in Swahili."

"Do you remember any words at all?" Tommy asked curiously.

Gar nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Nyumba…that's house…maji meant water and nakupenda sana…"

"What does that mean?" Timmy asked in a hushed voice.

The teacher smiled a bit. "I love you, and my parents would it every night when they tucked me in bed. 'nakupenda sana, Gar, nakupenda sana.'"

"Nakupenda sana, Mom," Tommy said as he slid from Victor's lap into Rachel's.

"Nakupenda sana," she replied, kissing his forehead lightly.

Gar couldn't help feeling a little jealous as the family cuddled together quietly. Eventually, he ran out of stories and everyone sat in the following silence contentedly.

"Time for bed," Rachel said after awhile, picking Tommy up with her as she stood. Timmy and Melvin followed, bidding the two adult males a sleepy goodnight and in slow succession three doors closed down the hall.

Rachel reappeared a few moments later, looking fairly exhausted but no worse for the wear. Victor was immediately on his feet, looking guilty once again.

"Rae, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Stop," she cut in, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eye. "I forgive you, it's over, and I never want to hear about it again."

He nodded, and sighed in relief. "So…you and Melvin are alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," she affirmed quickly. "She's far too eager to grow up and shoulder responsibility for my taste, but what can you do?"

"Mimicry is a huge compliment," Vic reminded her with a hint of teasing. "And that's exactly how you were at her age."

Rachel snorted quietly. "Please, I hardly need to be reminded of that. Mr. Logan, would you be kind enough to drag my brother back to his truck before his mouth gets him in trouble again?"

"Gar," he corrected her lightly with a grin.

"Gar, then," she amended dryly. "Would you be so kind…?"

"C'mon buddy, I think she's trying to tell us something," the teacher joked as he slung his arm around the mechanic's shoulders. 

"We'll see you Monday, Rae?" the large man asked as he shoved his friend off with a laugh.

"Monday," she agreed, walking out to the front door to watch Gar bring the bike up to the front porch. Producing a chain from his pocket, he locked it up to the railing firmly.

"The code is 10-12-8," he said as he gave her a cheeky grin.

"You didn't say anything about a chain," she protested grumpily.

"It came with the bike," he replied with a shrug. "Oh well, nothing we can do about it now."

"Gar…"

"Goodnight, Rachel. Can I get a ride home, Vic?"

"Sure can," he replied, thoroughly enjoying watching Rachel get out maneuvered for once. "Bye, Rae."

Rachel was tempted to spit some rather scathing words at the pair, but held her tongue. Mr. Logan was uttering infuriating at times, but she still felt a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth and she had no idea why.

-8x8-

Fini. Thanks for reading, please review it would add a wonderful spot of sunshine to my day, and review replies are below. See you tomorrow!

Review replies:

Somewhere In Time : Oh, I think we can manage at least that much before the end. :P Thanks for sticking with me, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Beautifulpurpleflame : Thank you for your kind wishes and wonderful review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

A very odd fellow : I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the wonderful review, I hope to hear from you again!

Raven'sWinterRaine : Here is more, I hope you enjoy it! Can't wait to hear from you again!

Timhjk : Thank you for your many words of high praise. I'm trying for realistic, there's more depth to it than your usual shoot-em-up action type thriller. And who needs bad guys when people interacting create plenty of issues on their own?

Tarson : Yes, I got married :) Thanks for your warm wishes and review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

XnvrmoreX : Thank you, look tomorrow for the next chapter! Hope to hear from you again!

Myrthill : Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed it though I can't answer your question without giving some things away, and here is the next chapter. I hope you love it just as much and hope to hear from you soon!

Tears of Trees : Glad you enjoyed it, it is updated, look tomorrow for another chapter, thanks for the review!

Fan of the toons : Glad you think so. Maybe this chapter will be so good; I'll get two whole words of you. :P

That's it for now, folks; see you tomorrow with the next chapter!

CB


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Hope you weren't waiting long for this one, enjoy!

-8x8-

Gar came early to work the next day, popping over to the library where he found Rachel manning the front desk for once.

"Jenny doesn't come in until eight and someone called in sick," she said when she noticed the odd look he gave her. "What can I do for you this morning, Mr. Logan?"

"Here's the paper," he said as he handed it to her. "Keep it as long as you need."

"It won't take more than a week," she replied with a faint smile, giving it a cursory glance before she filed it away in her binder. "I meant to thank you for yesterday, Mr. Logan, it was very kind of you to be so generous with your possessions, time, stories and understanding."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem," he replied, feeling the blood rush to his face as the same small smile emanated from her full lips. "A-anytime, really."

Fifteen minutes later Gar was in his classroom and he could still feel the blood that rushed to his cheeks every time he thought of that smile.

"Mr. Logan?"

He looked up to find a beaming Melvin in front of him. "Yes?"

"Thanks for the bike, it rocks," she said, adding quickly, "I won't say anything about it to anyone else though, mom asked me not too."

"She's smart like that," the teacher replied, blushing once again. Her smile seemed to grow knowingly as he quickly cleared his throat and asked her to take something to the office for him. She did so, but the smile still remained fixed in place through the rest of the class and Gar had to beg off on being very, very warm with how red his face was.

-8x8-

Richard was at his desk, filing papers, when he was called into the Sheriff's office, giving Mike a friendly wave along the way. 

"Yes sir?" he asked as he closed the door behind himself.

"Have a seat, son." The Sheriff pulled out his file with a cough, dust flying everywhere. "K-he, gotta start cleaning more. How have you been, Greyson?"

"Good," the officer replied, remaining respectfully alert though there was a relaxed air about him that hadn't been there before. "Really good, actually."

The Sheriff nodded with a smile. "That's good, son, you look better than you did before. Congratulations, you're halfway there."

Richard blinked in puzzlement. "To where, sir?"

The Sheriff waved one hand emphatically. "To being back in Gotham on their police force. You've been informally evaluated several times this week, and thus far you have passed. Keep it up and you might be back not long after Christmas."

The transplant officer perked up noticeably. "Really?"

"Whatever or whoever it is that you've found, don't let them go." The sheriff paused for a moment. "It is legal, right?"

Greyson gave a shocked jolt. "Sir!"

The old man winked with a laugh. "Just checking, son. Don't worry, I've heard all about Miss Kori from the others, and you'd better be treating her right, that's all I've got to say. We'll be fazing you into other duties since you made it this far and you now have unrestricted access to all files and cases, just like any other officer. This is your chance, boy, don't blow it."

Richard came to a smart salute, his chest puffed out a bit with pride. "I won't sir. Thank you."

-8x8-

Kori was surprised when Richard called her and announced their plans had been changed. She had flown home after dropping the boys with Victor, putting on her best dress and heals to await the arrival of her beloved in a fitted suit and tie. They drove forty minutes to get to the nearest decent-sized city, Richard bribing the host into giving them reservations at the classiest restaurant in town. Soon, they were staring each other in the eyes over a lit candle as the waiter poured them each a glass of fine wine.

"You have yet to tell me why we're celebrating," she reminded him as she gently squeezed his hand.

He smiled, and gazed at her beautiful face lovingly. "It's news, the best kind too."

She leaned forward, and brought his fingers to her lips. "What news?"

"I passed the first half of my test!"

She continued to smile, but it had taken on a somewhat confused air. "I was not aware you were taking a test."

Richard hesitated, and then frowned. "Neither was I, actually."

"What is the test for?" she asked, bringing him back to the present.

His smile was back in full force, and his blue eyes practically matched hers in their radiated joy. "My re-admittance into the Gotham Police as their chief investigator, now that I've learned to relax, now I have you in my life I can finally get back to doing what I love!"

For the first time that evening, Kori's smile faltered. "Then…you are not…staying here?"

Richard laughed and took a sip of his wine as he favored her with a look like one does with a confused child. "Well, no, you know I wanted to go back, Kori."

She nodded, slowly, as her eyes fell to the table top. "You had mentioned it, yes, but I had thought…"

Richard gently put a finger under her chin, and lifted it until their eyes met again. "And, I was hoping when I left that you would want to come with me."

Kori's face was torn between elation and despair.

"You never said…"

Richard blinked, obviously confused by her reaction. "I just…assumed you'd want to." Grasping her hands in his, he leaned forward. "Think about it, working in the city you could find opportunities you would never find here."

She nodded, then asked, "What about my family, though?"

He shrugged absently. "They'll be fine, and you won't miss them when you have me."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"You do not understand the importance of family, Richard," she whispered as she got to her feet slowly. "I love you, but I do not know if I can be with someone who would so casually expect the severance of those who are dearest to me in my life. Goodnight."

Their waiter returned to a table that had one less patron, and the one who was left looked thoroughly pissed. The check was fetched quickly, and the waiter didn't even protest when his tip was a mere pittance. Sometimes, with jilted lovers, it just wasn't worth the argument.

-8x8-

Rachel was still at the kitchen table working on Mr. Logan's report when there was a hesitant knock at the front door, the small woman getting up to find a miserable Kori on her doorstep.

"Was it Richard?" she asked as she led her friend into her bedroom, keeping her voice low so as to not wake the rest of the family.

Kori nodded, not even caring that she was smearing her makeup as she ran a hand over her face. "Well, yes, but also no…I know I should not have gotten angry as I did, but his words hurt me deeply…though it is partially my fault, for my actions have given him reason to believe as he did, and I have been neglecting you all greatly…"

Rachel never said a word, just letting the redhead get it all out in a rush of nonsensical words as they got comfortable on the bed. Kori was sprawled on her stomach, clutching a pillow to her tightly, and Rachel sat beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly as she waited for it all to end.

Eventually the room fell back into silence, except for the occasional sniffle emanating from the redheaded woman. Handing over a tissue, her hostess waited until she was sure the other woman was calm before asking, "Kori, can you start at the beginning?"

Haltingly, the woman recanted everything that had occurred, from Richard's good news to his unthinking declarations and how they were tearing her up inside.

"He wants me to go with him, Rachel," she cried softly as her friend continued to rub her back in slow, easy circles. "He wishes me to be with him forever, and I wish it too! But he is also asking me to leave you, my family, behind and he does not understand how important every one of you are to me…oh friend Rachel, what am I to do?"

Rachel was quiet for a long time, her face calm and her breathing unlabored though inside she was fighting the most epic of battles. Which side did she choose? Here was the perfect chance to destroy Richard Greyson in Kori's eyes forever, to be rid of him and his infernally cocky, confident attitude permanently. But what would be the cost? Kori's heart, for one thing, she had already invested more of herself in the handsome cop than Rachel had realized and the shorter woman didn't know if that price alone was one she could live with paying.

What about the other side? Encouraging Kori to go back and try and work things out with Richard, and maybe try and bring him around more often so he could become a part of the family as well. And the cost? Kori would, with the support of her family, follow him to the ends of the earth. Kori was the first and only female friend Rachel had truly allowed herself to have, ever. To lose her would be terrible, but to walk down the path of ripping out her best friend's heart was indubitably worse.

The choice was obvious.

"Rachel?"

"Kori, you know that we would support you completely, whatever your choice may be, right?" Rachel said as she carefully mashed her true feelings off to the side and gave her friend what she hoped was a supportive smile.

"Really?" Kori's eyes almost glowed with happiness, gratitude and tears. Apparently it worked. "You mean, if I choose…?"

"Your happiness is more important to me than whether you are here every week for dinner," Rachel replied firmly, even if her heart really wasn't in it. "Whatever your choice, we'll be behind you all the way."

"But friend Rachel, I could never…"

Her friend hushed her gently when she heard something, getting up slowly and telling Kori to go wash her face in the bathroom. She expected to find one of the kids creeping around the kitchen or the living room. A familiar policeman in a tux on the porch tapping on her front door had not been among her thoughts, though, and her scowl only deepened when it became more frantic as he caught sight of her.

"Miss Roth," he said breathlessly as she cracked the door open an inch or two. "Is she here?"

"Officer Greyson," she replied flatly. "It's almost one in the morning, normal people are generally in bed by now."

"She's not at her house, her car's still in the driveway, and I can't find her anywhere," he replied, his voice going almost an octave higher. "Miss Roth, please, I'm begging you to tell me she's at least safe somewhere."

Following through was always harder than saying the words. Which is probably why actions spoke louder than words.

Richard was obviously confused by the twisted grimace on her face as he became visibly more agitated. "She's not here? I'm calling the Sheriff, something might have happened…"

"Shut up and stay here," she said as she closed the door in his face. Going back to her bedroom, she grabbed Kori's wrist and pulled her to her feet. "You know I'll always be here, right?" Rachel said as she pulled her friend into the hall.

"Of course, friend Rachel, but what are you...?"

She wasn't given time to ask anymore questions as she was pushed through the front door…and into Richard's waiting arms.

"Goodnight," Rachel said in a clear dismissal.

Neither adult spoke for a moment as the door closed and the light clicked off overhead.

"I'm sorry," Richard breathed after a moment, putting his arms around her waist gently. "This is my fault, I never should have…"

"We are both at fault," Kori interrupted him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Please, Richard, let us simply go home tonight. There is time for talk tomorrow."

"Alright."

Rachel sat with her back to the door on the other side, listened to the footsteps fade as she tried to convince herself that the damp sliding down her face wasn't a tear.

-8x8-

Gar was surprised to find a paper package in his school mailbox the next morning, breaking the seal open to find his report covered in neat, red-inked notes from top to bottom.

"She's amazing," Gar murmured as he put it back in the folder, sticking it under his arm as he sauntered out of the mailroom and towards his classroom. "I'll have to thank her later."

"Thank who?"

Gar jumped as Mr. McDonall appeared behind him.

"No one," he squeaked, immediately clearing his throat with a blush. "Uh, I mean, no one."

"If you say so…"

Gar found time passed mercifully quickly, and once his final class ended he hurried to lunch and waited for Rachel to arrive as he bolted his food and read the paper for lack of something better t do. Ten minutes later, with no sign of the librarian, he left on a mumbled excuse and hurried to the front where Jenny was cracking her gum as usual.

"Whatcha need?" she asked, giving him a casual glance.

"Your boss," he replied, looking around in case he had missed her. "Where is she?"

"In her office," the assistant replied hesitantly. "But she won't like being disturbed right now."

Gar frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"You can go have a peak, but promise you'll be very quiet." Her lips curled upwards as her voice became rather Elmer Fudge like on the last statement.

"Okay…"

Turning back down the hallway, Gar stopped by the dark office he had passed the first time and tried the knob. It was unlocked, and slowly he eased the door outwards as he stuck his head inside.

Miss Roth sat at her desk, eyes closed and head resting on her arms as her quiet and deep breathing filled the small space.

Blinking in surprise, he almost squealed when another hand seized him from behind and yanked him out. It was Jenny, of course, her grin as Cheshire as ever as she gently closed the office door once more. 

"I said you could peak in," she teased him quietly. "Not stare at her for the rest of the day."

"S-sorry, I didn't…"

"Any ideas why she might be so exhausted?" she interrupted suggestively.

The teacher went red from neck to the top of his head. "W-what? No, I…oh, wait…"

Jenny's brows rose as she waggled them suggestively. "You mean you actually wore her out? Personally?"

Gar almost fainted. "What? No! She was editing a paper for me. I told her to take her time, but it was in my box this morning."

"Right, that's what they all say…" Rolling her eyes when he once again sputtered out jumbled denials, she added, "Anyways, she's been conked out since nine. I've been covering for her, she looks like she'd sleep through a tornado the way she is right now and I'd rather she's awake when she drives home in a couple of hours."

"I'll stay here, if you don't mind," the teacher said as he slipped off his suit jacket. He didn't wear them often because he got too hot in the room, but he was glad he had today.

"What about classes?"

"After lunch is planning for me, and last period got cancelled for a pep rally," he explained as he opened the door once again. "Besides, this isn't like her and if there's something I can do to help I'd rather know now than later."

She paused, the nodded. "Alright, fair enough. I'll keep covering for her, but she's gonna owe me later on."

Gar grinned with just a hint of dryness. "I'll be sure to convey the message."

She poked him in the chest with a wink. "You'd better."

Jenny left with a grin, Gar closing the door after her as he set his report on an empty chair. Lightly dropping his suit jacket around Miss Roth's shoulders, he settled into the most comfortable of the chairs in front of her desk and started to read all of her notes while waiting for her to wake up. 

-8x8-

Rachel's mind was a fog of sleep and memories. She had spent the night before at her desk in the bedroom correcting Mr. Logan's paper for lack of something better to do. Shoving Kori and Richard to the back of her mind, the only way she'd had to keep them there was to keep busy. Sleep wasn't an option, so she filled the early morning hours with a tedious but mind consuming task.

The drive to work she couldn't even remember, and somehow she had found herself at her desk going over a schedule she knew had something wrong with it but couldn't place just what. Eventually she closed her eyes, just for a minute to give them a break. No more than five, she was sure, before she'd be able to keep going again…

Rachel's eyes snapped open as a couple of realizations struck her at once. Her office was dark, the morning sun no longer pouring through her one window. She was warmer than she should be in her thin sweater/blouse. And last, but not least, she wasn't alone.

How had someone gotten in without waking her up?

Gar twitched a bit when he felt like he'd suddenly been put under a microscope, looking up to see Rachel Roth staring at him with her head slightly lifted from the desk. 

"What are you doing here?" she blurted without thinking.

"Waiting for you to wake up," he replied. Noticing the way she paled as she glanced at the clock, he added, "Jenny covered for you, so everything's fine. She thought you looked like you needed the sleep…"

"She's probably right," Rachel grumped as she sat back in her chair, leaning into the furniture piece before she fully realized there was something over her shoulders. Pulling the suit jacket off, she cocked a brow at Gar who flushed brightly.

"Uh…you looked cold…"

"I was," the librarian admitted, goose bumps already rising from the lack of heat as she handed it back over the table. "…thank you…"

"Anytime."

"I see you found your paper," she said as she struggled to pull the conversation and herself back towards neutral ground. 

He nodded and allowed himself to be pulled along. "Yeah, it's great. Better than I could have possibly imagined. You didn't stay up all night to finish it, though, did you? Because I'd feel really bad…"

"I couldn't sleep because of something that had nothing to do with you," she replied dryly. "So I stayed up and finished the paper for lack of something better to do with my time."

"So, it's not my fault?"

"No," she agreed. "Not at all."

He nodded, obviously relieved. "Ok, that I can deal with. Are you alright? Is there something you need help with or…"

"For one thing, stop talking," she snapped, immediately regretting it when he closed his mouth and the hurt flashed across his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just tired…"

His small grin was back in place immediately. "Don't worry, everybody has days like that from time to time."

"Did you have any questions," Rachel asked, desperately attempting to get things on track once again. "About the paper, I mean."

"A few, yeah, I was hoping you'd go over it with me."

"You can come over tonight," she heard herself say before she had thought it through. "We're having chili, but I can make you a bowl with no meat."

"Sounds great! What time?"

"Five-ish?"

"I'll be there."

"Wakey-wakey sleepy head!"

Both looked up to see Jenny poking her head in the door.

"Anything happen while I was out?" Rachel asked as she shuffled through the papers on her desk. Thankfully, there wasn't any drool on them.

"I got Ivan to finish the inventory and that wrestler lady came in to the kiddie reading time during lunch. I'm always surprised how much the kids like her, I guess they don't find her cat mask weird, though. Mr. McDonall came to borrow the maps like he does every year, and all of the reproduction slides made it back from the health class."

"That quiet, hm?" Rachel smiled slightly. "Maybe I should sleep at my desk more often."

Jenny stuck out her tongue at her superior. "Then I want a raise for doing half your job for you."

Rachel's smile disappeared. "Not happening."

"Then no more naps, k?"

"Very well." Rachel got to her feet as she sighed, moving muscles and joints that protested after resting for so long. "Please excuse us, Mr. Logan; I have much work to do and little time to do it in."

"Of course," he said as he gathered up his coat and papers. "See you tonight, Miss Roth. Bye, Jenny."

"Hot date tonight?" the younger woman asked as the office door closed, sliding into the chair Gar had just vacated. "And on a school night, too. You are learning to loosen up!"

"He's hired me to edit papers he wrote for government grants to put together school-wide science projects," Rachel said in a flat voice, rolling her eyes as she did. "Not exactly what I would call a 'hot date'."

"Hm, especially if those kids of yours are running around," Jenny added, nibbling on a nail. "Maybe you could send them to Kori's for the night so you'd have the whole house and Mr. Logan to yourself…"

Rachel's voice became a tad exasperated. "It's not a date, Jenny!"

The assistant waggled her brows suggestively, just as she had to Gar earlier. "Doesn't mean you don't want it to be one."

"I have no interest-"

"Don't lie to me," the blonde tipped-pink interrupted her face serious for once. "I've known you a long time, Rachel; I can tell when you are."

The librarian paused, and then grimaced. "Fine, I don't want to get involved with anyone because of the kids."

Jenny wagged one finger accusingly. "Omission of the truth is still considered a lie."

Rachel raised both brows slightly. "I have omitted nothing."

Jenny sighed as she turned to leave. "Another lie. Fine, if you don't want to admit you're scared…"

"What could I possibly be scared of!" her boss snapped shortly.

The reply was just as sharp. "Hell if I know, you've never let me close enough to figure it out!"

There was a long silence, then, "Jenny, leave. Go back to your desk; I'll come check on things in a moment."

"But-"

"Leave."

The command wasn't screamed, it wasn't even yelled. Rachel hardly raised her voice at all, but the force behind the word was enough that it popped her subordinate out of her seat and out the door. The look she gave her boss could have frozen hell over, though, and Rachel knew she would be paying for it later on.

-8x8-

Victor was washing up from his day at the garage, the layers of oil and greasing coating his sink as he scrubbed it off when the sound of the back door opening reached his ears.

"Gar?" he called as he dried off his face, his workers having already left for the day. "Richard?"

"Not even close," a familiar voice said from behind. Victor whirled around to find Jenny perched on the top of the rail of his stairs to the loft where he slept. "Expecting someone?"

"No," he admitted, hesitantly pulling on his shirt. "But they're a lot more likely then you to show up without a reason."

"I have a reason," she laughed, hopping off the rail. "You just don't know it yet."

"Care to share?"

"I gotta fix something, and I need some help," she sighed, suddenly serious. "It's an engine."

"What kind?" he asked as he tucked the tails in.

She shrugged. "The car kind."

He held in a laugh. "Which kind of car?"

Her brows lifted slightly. "You mean it matters!"

The look he gave her was just short of incredulous. "Uh, yeah."

"Bugger. Um…it's a really old Volkswagen."

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" he asked, as he ran a hand over his bald head. 

She ticked the items off on her fingers. "It rattles, squeals when you hit the breaks, and there's smoke coming from under the hood every once in awhile. How do I fix it?"

He shrugged as he shook his head, holding his hands out to either side. "Depends, I can think of half a dozen things right off the top of my head that could be wrong."

Her face fell almost into a pout. "Let me guess, you need to see it, don't you?"

He nodded, slowly. "That would probably help, Jen, I don't have some magic fix I can give that will cure any problem this engine has."

"Bugger, again." She seemed to think on that, chewing on a lip as he went back to cleaning up. Fresh socks and shoes were brought out from the closet, and an over shirt from the dresser drawer. 

"Could you come right now?" she asked, checking her watch quickly. "Just to have a look at it?"

"Well I…" He checked his own watch with a frown. "How long would it take?"

"Ten minutes there and back," she said smartly. "Plus however long it takes you to figure out what's wrong."

He seemed to do a mental tally in his head as he picked up a cell phone and speed dialed someone. "Rae? I'll be late tonight. About thirty minutes. Is that ok?" There was a short pause, then, "I know. See you soon."

She raised one brown and said flatly, "What, no miniature inquisition?"

He shot her a look that she ignored with all the airs of a cat. "Rae trusts me, and she doesn't ask if I don't tell. Works vice-versa too."

She perked up a bit that curiously. "And she'll never ask?"

"If I don't say, no."

Her brow lowered again, as she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. "Hm, she's not quite the bi-"

"Jenny!"

She rolled her eyes, but loosened up a bit. "Alright, she's not as uptight as I thought she was."

"Rae's not uptight at all," he replied defensively. "Where are we going, Jenny?"

"South end, down by the dump. We've got twenty five minutes at the most, let's move."

-8x8-

Rachel hung up the phone with a pensive frown, chopping the carrots with a little more force than was necessary.

"Mom, who was that?" Melvin asked, shredding the lettuce for the salad next to her.

"Vic, he'll be late," she replied shortly. "We'll leave a plate out for him. Timmy, Tommy, turn that game off and come help with dinner."

"Yes, mom."

-8x8-

Victor looked at the engine with a sigh. The list grew longer by the minute. New spark plugs, cracked belts, a hole in the oil pan, a transmission just waiting to die, a cracked piston, and that was just the engine. From what he could see of the brakes there was no pad left, and the suspension looked close to falling through."

"Well?" Jenny asked, constantly checking her watching and staring at the road. 

"You'd do better buying a $500 clunker with a good engine and going from there," the mechanic admitted as he wiped his hands slowly. "There's too much that needs done…"

She sighed in frustration. "It just needs to run for another year, can you at least get it that far?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it won't be easy."

"How much?"

He shook his head slowly. "Parts alone could easily top a thousand, Jenny. And that's just the basics."

The library assistant paused, then pulled a wad of twenties from her jeans pocket. "Will that do to start?"

Victor paused, eyes growing round. "Jenny, where did you…?"

"Doesn't matter," she interrupted brusquely. "Is it enough to start?"

"Yeah, to start," he admitted as he counted out the bills. "But not to finish."

"Let me worry about that. We need to go, she'll be back soon. Thanks, Vic, I appreciate it."

The mechanic nodded as he wiped his hands on a rag. "I take it this means I should start getting parts together?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," she replied as she hopped into the passenger side of his truck giving him one of her winning smiles.

"I don't." He couldn't help but smile back. 

"Thanks."

-8x8- 

Dinner had been short, Rachel's irritated temperament only improving marginally as the meal progressed. She knew who Victor was with, even if the name hadn't been spoken, and it worried her to no end.

Victor came just over thirty minutes later, as he had said. The bowl the left out for him was nuked in the microwave before he got down to the business of coaching all three with their math while Rachel and Gar worked on his paper. 

An hour later all the kids' homework was done and Vic had moved them to race in the living room. Gar and Rachel were only about a third through, but both adults were so distracted that progress was painfully slow and both gave up for the night. 

"We'll continue another time," she said as he packed his papers away, both going to the living room where they joined Vic and the kids with their video games in the living room.

Rachel sat on the couch between Melvin and Tommy, Vic and Gar on the floor below them with Timmy happily stuck in the middle. Obviously, there weren't enough controllers for everyone so turns had to be taken. The mother politely passed her first turn down, and when it came around the second time Vic found his sister fast asleep behind them.

Her head was resting on the couch, her knees brought up to her chest and arms loosely curled over her stomach. Melvin carefully pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over her mother, tucking the ends in gently. Rachel stirred for a moment, a small sigh escaping her parted lips.

Gar felt the blush coming, and knew it would be a bad one. Turning back to the TV, he suggested they turn the sound down so they wouldn't wake her and Vic agreed before starting another race. The teacher knew his face and ears were burning a bright red, but somehow ignoring the snickers behind him convinced the teacher that it wasn't that noticeable, right?

Wrong.

Timmy asked him a few minutes later if he was hot, Melvin offered to get him a glass of water and Tommy said being up on the couch might help since the air vent was right there above it. Remembering who was on the couch didn't help, and anytime he glanced back to answer a question and caught sight of_ her _it only got worse. 

"Which do you want?" Vic asked some time later in a low voice, the clock clearly showing the kids' bedtime. "Kids tuck in or Rachel tuck in?"

The look on Gar's face had been priceless.

"I'm teasing, man. Boys, go get your pj's on and brush your teeth. Melvin, make sure they do." Victor stood up and stretched as the other three left obediently. "Rae…?" One hand reached out and gently shook the small woman's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, going first from Vic, then to Gar, then back to Vic.

"Vic…?"

"You fell asleep on the couch," he said as he pulled her to her feet. "Go to bed, Rae, I'll take care of the kids."

"Where are they?" she asked, all three reappearing as if on cue in the doorway, the boys changed into their pajamas as ordered.

"Night, mom," Tommy said as he latched himself on one side of her waist, Timmy taking the other as they both squeezed firmly. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said softly, kissing them both on the top of the head before shooing them off gently. Melvin gave her a hug, murmuring something that Rachel murmured back before sending her off as well. Vic she gave a hug, her eyes half closed as she was almost asleep on her feet again. Gar raised the hand closest to her in farewell, and was uttering floored when she somehow slipped under his arm, gave him a brief one-armed hug, murmured goodnight and disappeared down the hall.

If Gar thought he was red before, now he could have put a fire hydrant to shame. 

"And you know what the funniest part is?" Vic asked once he was sure his sister was gone. 

Gar obligingly asked "What?"

"She probably will not remember any of this in the morning."

The teacher's face was simply priceless as he squeaked, "Why not?"

"She was barely awake, running on autopilot for the most part. To make matters better or worse, depending on who you ask, she always means what she says or does when she's half asleep, even if she doesn't remember it the next day. I recorded her talking about some of the teachers at school once when she was like that, it was…interesting to say the least."

"I should probably go," Gar said before that line of thought could be followed any further. "Night, Vic."

"You too."

"Right."

-8x8-

Rachel was finishing the last of her tea before she ran to work when Melvin came in the kitchen earlier than normal.

"Sleep well?" her mother asked as she put her dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, you?" Melvin replied as she pulled out the Cheerios and milk.

"I think so. Did I fall asleep on the couch last night?"

The girl smiled as she remembered the evening spent teasing the teacher every time he glanced back at her sleeping mother and blushed. "Yeah, Uncle Vic told you to go to bed."

"I thought so," the librarian replied as she put the last of her lunch together. "See you after school, and have a good day."

Melvin just smiled all the wider. "You too, mom."

-8x8-

And that is chapter 7, my friends. Two chapters in two days, that's certainly something to be thankful for. In return you should give me lots of reviews, though! Just click the button and tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated! I'll do all review replies for these two at the end of chapter 8. Be looking for them then!

CB


	8. Chapter 8

-8x8-

-8x8-

Gar came early to lunch, as he had always been managing to do these last few weeks. To the courtyard he went, waving to Jenny on his way in and any other workers he ran into. Rachel was already there, cleaning off the tables with some windex and a roll of paper towels.

"Good morning, Rachel," he said after a quick glance around to make sure no one else was in earshot.

She glanced up at him, gave a furtive look around and then smiled faintly. "Hello, Gar."

He cleared his throat as he flushed slightly. "I never got to thank you last night for dinner."

She nodded, putting the cleaning supplies aside as her smile grew ever so slightly. "Then, you're welcome. I do apologize for what happened afterwards, though…"

Gar felt his face heat up as he cleared his throat. "Uh…afterwards?" Vic said she wouldn't remember, but it wasn't his fault if she did. What if she was apologizing for the hug? He had enjoyed it, to say the least, could he act like he hadn't just to make her feel better…?

"For falling asleep, we hardly got through a third of your report," she replied, frowning as she did. "It was thoughtless of me to waste your time like that."

"It's fine, I had fun playing with the kids," he replied quickly with a grin, hoping that his blush was fading but knowing deep in the pit of his stomach it was only getting worse. "And Vic."

"Are you alright?" she asked as he felt his ears start to burn. "You're rather red…"

"Just hot," he replied, his voice squeaking with a grimace. "Uh, it's warm here in the sun."

"I suppose." She hooked a few stray strands behind on ear with a slight shrug. "Well, have a good lunch, Mr. Logan."

"You too, Miss Roth," he replied as he realized the other teachers had trickled in during their conversation. She quickly made her rounds and left, a couple of male teachers roping him off to one side with knowing smirks.

"I heard you had a hot date last night with a certain librarian," Mr. McDonal said with a nudge in the ribs as they opened their lunches.

Gar felt his face go hot again as he groaned in his hands. Would the madness never end…?

-8x8-

"So, Jenny."

The librarian assistant looked up from her magazine to find her boss looming over her. "Yeah, Miss Roth?"

The librarian tipped the magazine forward enough to see it was a fashion publication, rolled her eyes and said, "So, what were you doing with my brother last night?"

Jenny's eyes narrowed slightly. "I thought Vic never tells."

Her boss matched her look for look. "He doesn't, which is how I knew it was you."

The subordinate snorted and rolled her eyes, turning back to her magazine. "Good for you, Sherlock."

"Jenny, seriously…" The librarian paused, lowering her voice even more as she leaned slightly closer. "You aren't getting him into any trouble, are you?"

"No," Jenny replied slowly, her eyes remaining firmly fixed on the pages in front of her. "He's just doing some car work for me."

Her boss sighed a breath of relief. "Alright, that's all I need to know." She turned and left, picking up some books along the way.

"Hey, Rachel?"

The pale woman paused, looking back as she stifled the automatic correction that rose to her lips.

Jenny swallowed, and then muttered, "Thanks."

Rachel just nodded and left.

-8x8-

Rachel showed up after school at the garage to pick up her boys. Victor greeted her at the front, an odd little smile on his face as he gave her a careful hug while being sure not to get any grease or oil on her clothes.

"What is it?" she said as she pulled away and let the boys hang on her waist instead. "I know that look, Vic."

"It's nothing," he replied quickly, though his little smile had grown all the more. "How's Gar?"

"Fine, I think, although he was acting a little odd when I apologized for falling asleep…" Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Oh, good-…what did I do Vic? Did I say something? I did, didn't I? What did I say, Vic?"

"You didn't say anything," he replied quickly, though his little smile had grown all the more. "Look, its fine, Rae. If you really wanna know ask Gar, it was just kinda funny, that's all."

Her brow furrowed as she looked at him closely. "Tripped over my feet funny or looked like a zombie funny?"

He shrugged his smile as enigmatic as ever. "Neither, more like…adorably cute funny.

Rachel scowled, and then shrugged. "I can live with that, I think."

"What're you talking about?" Tommy asked as he started to pay attention to the conversation going on over his head and not the way his brother was trying to sneak gum out of his mother's purse without her noticing.

"Nothing," his mother grumbled under her breath. "Are you coming tonight, Vic?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

The boys clambered into the back seat of the car, their sister already in the front and entirely absorbed in the book she held. Rachel turned the engine over and put her seat belt on; backing into the street once in was clear as one thought played over and over in her mind.

_What the hell does adorably cute mean?_

-8x8-

Gar was at his desk Friday morning, grading papers, when Melvin slipped in with a guilty look on her face. It was a week after the sleep incident with her mother, and Gar was finally able to look the woman in the eye again without going red in the face. Or at least, he wasn't as much as before.

"I forgot to do my take home quiz," she said as he glanced up from his grade book. "How much is this going to hurt my grade?"

"How did you forget?" he asked in surprise as he glanced at the blank paper in her hands. "Your mom always checks your work."

"It was her birthday," Melvin explained in a low voice, tugging at the end of her low ponytail. "So Uncle Vic was supposed to check, 'cause they banned her from doing work, and he forgot so I forgot…"

"How about I give you a one day extension?" he asked with a grin. "Just this once, for special circumstances."

She sighed and shook her head. "Mom said I can't let you treat me special just because you're a friend. I just wanna know how much extra credit I should do to make it up."

"Then I'll give the whole class an extension," Gar said when he noticed others giving him guilty looks as well. "I think you're not the only one who forgot."

"Really?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Really," he replied as the bell rang and he got up to begin class.

She smiled brilliantly in a way that reminded him of her mother as she scampered quickly to her seat. "Thank you, Mr. Logan!"

Gar replied with an absent wave, his mind already racing to his lunch hour.

-8x8-

Jenny cracked her gum, her nose buried in a magazine as a shadow suddenly loomed over her.

"Hm?"

Peering over the edge, she found a beaming Mr. Logan standing over her.

"Where's your boss?" he asked lightly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Her office, working on this month's schedule," Jenny replied slowly. "What do you need her for?"

He just continued to smile wit ha shrug. "Just wanted to ask her something. Thanks, Jenny."

She paused, and then called after him. "You know it was her birthday yesterday."

The teacher paused, and looked back at her. "Yeah, I know," he replied, smiling all the brighter.

Jenny smirked to herself as she buried her nose back in the magazine, the teacher already gone around the corner. "He totally likes her…"

-8x8-

Rachel picked up the framed photograph on her desk, the picture inside the most recent one of her and the kids. She was holding Tommy on her back, Timmy and Melvin standing to either side. Victor had taken it, she thought, at one of their monthly cookouts because there was a mischievous Jenny lurking in the background that was clearly her backyard, but she couldn't remember which one.

Someone knocked hesitantly on her door, and as she called for them to come in, the picture was set back in its designated spot.

"Hey," Gar said as he sheepishly stuck his head in. "You busy?"

"Not very," she admitted, the schedule finished at her elbow. "Shouldn't you be teaching class?"

"No, it's anti-drug week so they've got people over to speak to the kids," he replied with a grin. "And it's my day off for gym duty. Technically I'm supposed to be using this time to catch up on work, but that's already taken care of."

She raised a brow, surprised by the answer. "Good for you. Why are you here?"

"I just had a thought," he admitted as he took a seat in front of her.

"This should be good," she stuck in wryly.

"Today is Kori's day with Dick, right?" he went on, ignoring her snarky comment.

"Yes, though he hates being called that," she replied absently.

Gar chuckled. "Oh, I know. A little birdie let it slip it was your birthday yesterday…"

"Meaning Melvin," the librarian interrupted with a snort. "Vic forgot to check their homework, didn't he? He always does that…"

"So I thought you might let me treat you to lunch for your birthday," he finished quickly, hoping his smile didn't look as nervous as he left.

Rachel's face immediately fell into a disapproving frown. "Gar…"

The teacher pouted, leaning back in his chair dejectedly. "What? We're friends, right? I'm ok with not being invited to the family thing, I'm not family. But a birthday is a big deal; let me celebrate it with you at least."

"What if I say no?" she asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

The green-eyed man paused for a moment, seriously considering her question for once. "I'll buy you a hat," he finally said in a decisive air.

"A hat?" she replied dryly.

"A giant pink one with feathers and purple fuzzies," he replied, entirely serious.

"Frightening," she murmured, putting her chin in her hand as she leaned forward slightly.

"And I won't just give it to you, either," Gar went on as he wagged a finger at her squinted one eye like a disapproving grandparent. "I'll make the biggest fuss you've ever seen right after school gets out for the day, presenting it to you on bended knee for your birthday."

"You are very evil-minded, Gar," she informed him in a serious tone, her brows knit together though her eyes sparked with a hint of mischievousness.

"Yes, I am," he agreed, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"I guess I don't have a choice, then," she chuckled quietly, ignoring the way her stomach jumped when he beamed back. "I do have a request, however…"

"Yes?" he replied, leaning forward attentively.

"You can go buy lunch," she said, one finger in the air. "But we eat it here."

"In your office?" he replied, looking a little confused.

"If you want," she said with a shrug.

"Deal," the teacher agreed quickly. "Where do you want lunch from?"

Rachel's brows rose slightly. "My choice?"

"Of course, birthday girl."

The brows snapped down quickly. "Do_ not_ call me that."

"Ok, ok…"

Rachel ripped a sheet from her notebook, scribbling down directions, the name of the café, and what she wanted ordered before she shoved it across to him.

"I'll be finished in fifteen minutes," she told him as she got up from her desk. "You'll want to hurry or you'll get caught in the lunch rush."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Gar was smiling all the more as he hurried out the door, giving Jenny a bright wave as he went out the door.

When he returned twelve minutes later bearing two carry out boxes and bottled drinks in a plastic bag, her curiosity was peaked.

Grabbing a memo she had meant to take to Rachel later that day, she pulled another assistant to cover the front desk for a few minutes and headed for the back. The courtyard was empty; the school lunch wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes. Curiously, she headed for her boss's office, finding the librarian's door cracked open and two voices flowing from it in low tones.

"I refuse to say," came Rachel's voice as Jenny peaked in the door, seeing Gar sprawled in one of the chairs in front of the desk as he mowed his way through a veggie sub. Rachel sat behind her desk daintily eating a chicken salad sandwich, and odd smirk on her face as she nibbled on a pickle. "Age is irrelevant."

"She's 26," Jenny cut in from the doorway, the Cheshire grin on her face as her employer flushed with a huff.

"Jenny!"

"What?" her subordinate replied indignantly. "You don't look it…does she, Mr. Logan?"

"Huh? I, uh…" The teacher flushed as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What do you want, Jenny?" the pale woman snapped, frowning as she set her sandwich down.

"Just a notice from the Board, they need the next budget soon so they can go over in the next meeting," the assistant replied as she handed the memo over. "I'll get out of your hair then, have fun!"

Some of the tension dissipated as the younger woman left, but Gar was still red in the face and fidgeting nervously

"Just ignore her," she offered, trying to get them back to the easy familiarity they had had before the rude interruption. "She enjoys being a pest…"

"I think, regardless of age or whatever else, that you are an attractive woman, Miss Roth," he said, blurting it out as though he'd been forming the sentence for several minutes in his head.

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" she asked, trying to ignore the heat that radiated from her cheeks.

"Since Jenny asked what I thought. I did my best to make sure my foot was coming nowhere near my mouth. I think I just interrupted you, though, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Nothing important," she replied, clearing her throat as she banished all thoughts of how sweet he was being to the far corners of her mind. "Thank you for lunch, by the way."

"Anything for a friend."

Somehow, it scared her just as much as it warmed her inside to know he meant it.

"Would you like to come over tonight?" she asked, once again her mouth taking over before her mind had a chance to catch up. That was becoming a habit far more quickly than she cared to admit. "I'm making stir fry for dinner, and there will be leftover cake for dessert which we never get through by ourselves. Besides, we haven't finished your paper yet and it should be a light evening as far as homework goes."

Gar beamed, and she swore he almost outshined the lights in the room. "Sure! I've love to come."

-8x8-

Rachel was cooking the stir-fry, all the vegetables in one pan and all the meat in the other, when the phone rang. Melvin answered it and handed it over to her mother a moment later. The librarian cradled the plastic device on her shoulder, scowled, and then sighed.

"Alright. I guess we'll see you tomorrow? Ok, be careful."

"Is everything alright?" Gar asked from where he was setting the table.

"Vic had some things pop up, he won't be coming tonight," she replied, visibly relaxing after a moment of silence. "It's fine."

"Ok."

Dinner was quiet for once, though in a content and pleasant way. The younger ones laughed at Gar's jokes, Rachel laughed at Gar's inability to remember how most of his jokes were supposed to go, and Gar couldn't help but laugh along with her because he loved the sound of it so much.

Homework was brought out after dinner, Gar helping clean the table and put away the food as the books and papers were sorted out into their proper places. Rachel read over the usual sets of handouts, signing the ones that needed to be signed and tossing the ones that could be tossed. The science teacher offered to supervise the math work that Rachel so greatly loathed, while Rachel checked Timmy's report for grammar and spelling errors and helped Tommy memorize the names of the fifty states.

That, thankfully, didn't take too long and soon the kids had lost themselves in the world of video games in the living room. Or at least that's what the adults thought.

"It's your turn," Timmy said, tossing the controller at his sister's feet.

"Skip me," she replied, sitting in the doorway to the room and starting at the adults still seated at the kitchen table. Their backs were to her, so neither noticed her quiet observation. Every move was recorded diligently for later reference, and she was fairly certain that if she asked Jenny the young woman would agree Mr. Logan had definitely being flirting with her mother, and Rachel in her own quiet way had been flirting back.

"What is so interesting about Mr. Logan and mom talking?" Timmy asked, coming to stand beside her for a moment. The music from the game masked most of their conversation, and the adults were too deeply involved in the paper and each other to notice.

"I think he likes mom," Melvin explained after a moment of thought. "And I think mom might like him back."

The boy thought on that for a moment, tugging on his ear thoughtfully. "If she does, do you think he'll be around more often?"

"Maybe. Why, do you not want him around?"

"No, I do, that's why mom should like him back. He's fun to have around."

"Is someone gonna race me or not?" Tommy asked from the couch, already finished with the preparations and just waiting for someone to pick up the other controller to begin.

"Tell me everything when we're done," Melvin said as she picked up the controller. "Ok, Tommy, I'm ready."

"Finally."

Timmy's grin had spread across his face entirely by the time the race was done.

"Tommy," he asked as he and Melvin switched places again. "Remember when you told mom about Kori and that you were probably right?"

"Yeah," the boy replied, eyes glued to the game. "Kori was all red and smiling and so was Officer Greyson."

"Hm.." And Timmy's grin suddenly became a full-on smile.

His mom hadn't stopped smiling so far as he could tell since dinner had started. It wasn't a huge smile, it was more like a subtle up-turn at the corners of her mouth. More so than usual, anyways. And there was a very faint line of pink that ran along the top of her cheek bones. What might be taken for a hint of sunburn on anyone else was as good as a full out blush on his mom.

Mr. Logan was much more obvious. The man's ears were permanently stained pink, and his grin practically out shone the light overhead. And every time Rachel commented on a particularly well written passage the teacher's face would light up a fire engine red for a few moments.

When the red head got back to the doorway after taking his turn Mr. Logan was one again using his excuse of being too warm, and his outer shirt had been unbuttoned to about the middle of his chest. The undershirt was white and thin and probably molded nicely to his chest or something. Or at least that's what the boy was led to assume by the way his mother's eyes kept drifting in that direction when Gar's attention was elsewhere.

Melvin gave a hiss of warning some time later as she suddenly plopped between her brothers even though it was her turn to keep watch, schooling her features into 'game mode'.

"Turn it off," Rachel said as she pulled on a light jacket. It was getting on into fall, and so there was a damp chill at night. "It's Friday night, and I have marshmallows."

All three scattered hurriedly to obey, throwing on shoes and turning off the game. It was almost eight according to the clock, but with tomorrow being Saturday everyone's bedtime was moved back to ten and maybe later if Rachel was in a good mood.

Outside Melvin got a fire stared in the brick pit with only a little help from Rachel, Gar helping the boys stack up more wood to one side. The promised marshmallows and unwrapped wire hangers were presented and each quickly got down to the business of roasting their sugar puffs.

The seating arrangements were certainly interesting, the boy claiming the lounge chair that they sat sideways on and Melvin the plastic stool. Rachel took the hammock without thinking, and then realized there was no where else for Mr. Logan to sit. She was caught between giving up her favorite seat and asking their guest to sit on the ground when Gar solved the problem for her. Asking Melvin to get the cups for the milk from the back porch for him, he stole her seat the moment she got up and refused to relinquish it upon her return. Melvin grumbled about it, but Rachel didn't say a word and scooted over to let her daughter sit with her in the hammock.

A few minutes later, Gar realized first hand that Rachel Roth wasn't good at everything like he'd assumed. Her version of 'roasting marshmallows' was to char the outside by setting the confection on fire and blowing it out as quickly as possible. The kids were marginally better. Timmy managed not to set his on fire about half the time, and Melvin a little better, every two out of three. Tommy was much like his mother.

"Do you guys like them like that?" Gar asked when Rachel eyed her burned lump with a half-hearted sigh.

"Vic is the one who usually does it for me," the librarian admitted in a low growl. "Fires and I have never gotten along well."

"You want one of mine?" he offered, holding out his coat hanger with three perfectly roasted marshmallows.

She accepted after a moment of hesitation, and as much as she hated to admit it Gar had roasting marshmallows down to an art. The outside was pleasantly crunchy with a minimum of char and the inside gooey and melted as perfectly as it possibly could be. When she asked how he did it, the science teacher muttered something about sugar's burning point and the way the heat around the fire remained consistent even if the flames weren't. He then laughed and called himself a science geek and proceeded to make three more perfectly roasted marshmallows.

Rachel got up halfway through to go get more milk, the boys immediately kicking their sister of the hammock and claiming it for themselves. Gar got up to help Rachel with the door when he realized she couldn't open it with the cups in hand and the tall blonde immediately claimed the stool once more. When the two adults returned that left the lounge chair as their only option. That seat left them with at least a few inches between each other sitting down, so Rachel sat next to the teacher after he promised not to bite. Her revenge came in saying it wasn't his bite she was afraid off.

Eventually, after much laughter and friendly teasing, especially when Tommy dropped three of his marshmallows in a row in the fire and Timmy fell out of the hammock from laughing so much, Rachel declared it time for bed. The three went back inside without too much protest, and Gar was surprised when their mother didn't get up immediately get up but instead sat there for a few moments staring into the flames with probing eyes. Whatever she was looking for wasn't there, though, so she got up and moved to the hose, almost jumping out of her skin when Gar asked if he could help.

"Forget I was here?" he asked teasingly. "Again?"

"It's a very easy thing to do…" pausing, she added. "That was very poorly said."

"Oh, it's alright," he chuckled, though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "It happens all the time…"

"Why do you always do that?" she asked, his head still at her shoulder despite the fact that she was standing and he was sitting.

"Do what?" he replied, his smile slipping slightly.

"Act like nothing ever bothers you?" she finished flatly. "I was wrong in what I said."

"But you didn't mean it. Why should I take offense if it was an accident?"

"I am still sorry!"

"There's no reason to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"I insulted you, last time I checked, it's something you apologize for."

"Look, it's fine, I've got a tough skin, I can handle a few pointed barbs…"

"Will you stop lying to me?!" Rachel's voice lashed out like a whip, and the shock of hearing it raised beyond its usual calm level was enough to stun Gar into silence. "Look, I didn't mean to say that you were easy to forget. What I meant was you're easy to relax around, and when I relax I tend to…space out from time to time. Alright?"

"So, it's more like a compliment, huh?" Gar blushed as he scratched his neck, getting up to help as she pulled the hose towards the fire pit.

"Yes, I suppose it is," she conceded, letting him take over when it was in place.

"Well then, thank you, for the compliment."

"You're welcome."

"And, uh, sorry for being…so, uh…"

"Just forget it, it's fine."

"No, if you get to explain and fix it then I do too," he argued as he turned on the hose and doused the smoldering flames. Rachel gathered the cups and trash as Gar made sure the fire was dead. "I'm a stubborn, pig-headed idiot that likes to put his foot in his mouth. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," she replied dryly, letting him get the door for her as her arms were somewhat full. He laughed, more at himself than anything else, and Rachel couldn't help but join in for a moment.

Timmy was waiting for them inside, his red pajamas already in place as he sat idly at the kitchen table.

"Are you comin' to tuck us in?" he asked, sliding from the chair sleepily.

"Yes, I am," she replied, giving him a pat on the head. "Tell Mr. Logan goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr. Logan." The man was surprised when the boy hugged him around the middle the same way he did with his uncle. Hesitantly he hugged him back, unable to help but smile as he did.

"Goodnight, Timmy."

Rachel seemed lost in thought again as she led their guest to the front door. There she bid him a goodnight, him returning it with a quiet smile before she closed the door and went to tuck her charges in for the night.

"Mom," Timmy asked, unknowingly echoing something that had crossed her mind earlier that evening. "Are we ever gonna have a dad?"

"What's wrong with Uncle Vic?" she asked, only able to mask her surprise because he was too tired to notice.

"Nothing," he said, snuggled into his nest. "He's just not our dad."

For once, Rachel didn't have a reply.

-8x8-

Victor was in the middle of getting ready once again a week later when Jenny showed up at the garage.

"There's an hour open to work on the car," she informed him as he changed back into his work clothes and threw his tools in the back of his truck.

Rachel hadn't been happy, but she said it was fine and they would manage without him for the night. Gar was there to cover the math end for him as far as homework went, though the librarian neglected to mention why the teacher had been invited over.

The house was dark, like the time before, the barn just as deserted. Pulling out the parts and tools, he asked how long they had left and began to triage what needed to be done the most.

Thirty five minutes later Jenny was hurrying him through cleaning it all up and getting out of there.

Victor never asked what the hurry was, he just put everything back the way it was before and tossed the parts and tools in the back of his truck. They were halfway back to his garage before she finally relaxed, teasing him about the grease that had somehow worked its way onto his face and he promised to put some on her if she didn't lay of. She knew it was an empty threat, and so teased him all the more.

"Wanna let me know ahead of time when you'll do this next?" he asked as he washed up at the mechanic shop. "It would help with Rae and the kids if I can let them know ahead of time when I won't be there, and I can plan out what parts and tools to bring for which nights depending on how much time there is."

"…ok, I guess I can do that," the blonde with pink tips promised after a moment of hesitation. Taking a scrap of paper from her pocket, she scribbled down two dates and times, with how long they would be there beside it. "Here's the next two nights, I'll try and get you the rest as they come."

"Thanks."

Vic wasn't given time to say more as the young woman nodded and disappeared out the back door, back to wherever it was that she came from. Shrugging with a sigh, he went to the fridge and warmed up some leftovers for dinner and wondered why nothing could be simple anymore.

-8x8-

That's it for now. Please review, it really makes updating so much more appealing, and it gives me an idea where I am on the scale of 'doing well' and 'doing poorly', you know what I mean?

Here are the review replies! If you replied to both chapters, I combined your replies to save on space. If I missed a question or something, I apologize, please just ask again this next time and I'll do my best to get it in at the end of the next chapter. Thanks for your patience and cooperation, on to the replies!

Timkhj : The same grin as Rae, hm? That is pretty impressive! Thanks for the massive compliments, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And for the record, keep the detailed reviews coming, they are worth four or five 'great chapter!' ones any day.

Tarson : Sometimes it's the irony of things that makes life so perfect, hm? If I have given you a clear mental image then I have at least partially succeeded as an author. Thank you. And thank you for your wedding wishes, we do, and shall hopefully have forever to spend with each other. And a special thank you for reviewing both chapters, not everyone did.

Jackpot Zeek : I'm honored you would rank mine so highly, then. Thanks for the wedding wishes, and the two reviews, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Beautifulpurpleflame : I hope this chapter was just as wonderful as the previous two. Thanks for the reviews!

Fan of the toons : Glad you think so, thanks for the review!

XnvrmoreX : A review, one of my dreams has finally come true!! 

Darkeststar23 : Perfect score, eh? That's pretty awesome!! Hope you were able to stay alive long enough for the chapter, thanks for the review!

Wawaboy2 : She's no the kind that lets her guard down easily, you know what I mean? Thanks for the review!

Writing4alllifes : Sorry, RaeRob isn't really my cup of tea, but I'm sure it's a great fic. Updates are once a week, usually about the same time if you're wondering, thanks for the awesome review, hope to hear from you again!

IGAF-kun : Well, hopefully it'll only get better from here. If I can give you a new favorite ending with each chapter, I'd say that'd be pretty awesome, right? Let me know what you think of chapter eight, and thanks for the review!

Kakureru No Kage : Thank you for the very high praise, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be hearing from you again soon!

Raven of Alaska : It's amazing what kids pick up on, isn't it? And how much they can say without adults catching on. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

That's all for this time, folks. Come back next week, same time, same place, see you then!

CB

There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered.

**Nelson Mandela**** (1918 - )**, _'A Long Walk to Freedom'_


	9. Chapter 9

-8x8-

And here, my friends is chapter 9, a couple hours later than normal, I know, but I've been kinda busy. I'd saw within 24 hours of the usual update time is not a bad way to go. Thank you for your many kind reviews, as always, review replies are at the end. Please enjoy this fascinating installment of The Librarian's Children, and on with the show!

-8x8-

Rachel sat at her desk in her office, eyeing the old woman across from her with a mix of irritation and admiration. Coach Daniels had been leading the women's Basketball and Lacrosse teams at Green Valley High for almost forty years. In those years, those two teams had racked up more championships and trophies than all the other sports teams combined. She'd also resigned last year, finally going into retirement, and the shoes she would leave behind were going to be nearly impossible to fill. The decision for the Basketball coach hadn't been that hard, Daniels had been training her successor for the last three years. Finding a replacement for the other team had been more difficult, for few knew how to play the sport, let alone lead a team, and violent chicks in skirts were always a difficult thing to swallow.

"So," Coach Daniels said after a few moments of silence. "What do you say, Rachel? They're willing to pay you full starting coach's salary and the total will be broken up into month installments between now and the end of the season."

"For full coach's pay, I'll do it," the librarian replied after several moments of thought. "I'll need to work something out with the kids, but we could use the extra funds. Who got roped into supervising the team?"

-8x8-

Gar stood nervously outside of Rachel's office. He hadn't known, he swore! They said they needed a teacher to help coach the lacrosse team, the person they were hoping to hire wasn't one of the hired teachers and couldn't be hired as one. He'd accepted it in a heartbeat, thinking it would give him an excuse to stay away from the Roth household a little more as he could see he was on the verge of breaking his promise to the matron of the household and was making an effort to not do so. Obviously, that was now a lost cause. He wondered if it was too late to back out now…

"You, get in here," the cranky old lady who'd come and picked him up during his planning period said. Never mind, she looked like she might roast him alone over smoldering coals if he dared try and back out now.

"Uh, hi," he said as he stepped into the room sheepishly.

The old coach seemed to nod to herself in satisfaction. "Well now, since you've agreed to take the position, I'll leave you with Mr. Logan who's the new school rep for the team to discuss the schedule and such. Here's the rule book, registration packet, and coach's manual. Everything's due in two weeks, good luck." With the packets dumped on the desk, Mrs. Daniels took her leave.

"I see they managed to rope you in as well," the librarian said dryly once the old woman had left, wondering if the universe was truly this full of irony. She had been thinking the position would give her time away from a certain teacher who wouldn't get out of her head…apparently that was just wishful thinking.

"I didn't know they were going to ask you," he said quickly, as if trying to defend himself.

Rachel shook her head, motioning for him to sit down. "I figured as much. Coach Daniels never did tell us more than she thought we needed to know. Don't you have class right now?"

He sat quickly, loosening his tie a bit as he realized he wasn't being thrown into the lion's den. Yet. "Planning period. I have another thirty minutes or so."

"Well then, I guess we'd better get started," the librarian sighed as she took the first packet off the stack and began to open it up. "What do you know about lacrosse, Gar?"

The look on his face as dead serious for once. "Absolutely nothing at all."

She stared a him for a moment, then looked away with a sigh. "It appears we have a very long way to go."

-8x8-

Vic was surprised when he showed up for dinner to find Gar's car already in the driveway.

"Mom got hired as the lacrosse coach," Melvin explained from her seat on the porch when her uncle paused beside her with a puzzled look, the freshman never even looking up from her book. "Mr. Logan is the new supervising teacher."

Vic nodded. "And?"

"She's giving him the crash-coarse in coaching lacrosse," the girl replied with a shrug. "They were moving onto fouls and stuff when I checked last. We're ordering out tonight."

This got the mechanic's attention. "Pizza?" he asked hopefully.

The girl shook her head, smiling teasingly as she knew exactly what look he had on his face without bothering to look up. "Chinese. Mom had a coupon."

Her uncle shrugged, better than nothing. "Ah."

Popping inside, the mechanic found the boys quietly building forts and battle grounds for their little army men in the living room. Rachel and Gar sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by books, sheets, and diagrams the librarian used to educate her new partner on the rough sport.

"We rarely have more than the necessary number of players," Rachel was saying as her brother leaved over the back of her chair. "So the girls have to learn how to protect themselves and to push through the pain. When you sprain something only halfway through there isn't someone else to come take your place."

Gar nodded his understanding as he was handed a sheet of statistics on how often players were injured in the game. "Wow, that's tough…oh, hey Vic."

The mechanic waved with a grin. "Hey, man. Has Rachel told you any of her lacrosse stories as part of your education?"

"We're still covering the basics," Rachel cut in dryly. "And most of those stories aren't very educational."

"Well, not about lacrosse, maybe…"

"Victor!"

The large black man just laughed, wandering out of the room again with a smile. "If she won't tell you, ask Jenny later," he called over his shoulder. Catching the look his sister was giving him, Vic held up his hands in appeasement. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving…"

Four hours later, with empty Chinese cartons scattered around the tale, Gar's head was about ready to explode. He had never thought learning a new sport would be so difficult, and now he had to help coach it! Rachel had offered to take care of things mostly on her own, but when he realized how much it was going to demand time wise from her family the teacher had declared he would be beside her every step of the way. Now he had to live up to it.

The kids all filed through, saying goodnight to the science teacher before their mother left to tuck them in. Vic came out of the living room then, tired from the task of keeping the three out of their mother's hair. Falling into the seat Rachel had recently vacated, he sighed.

"Did she stuff you to the max?" the mechanic asked lazily.

"I'll be fine," Gar replied, though one hand massaged his temple slowly. "I just…need time to absorb it all."

"Rae only had a few things important to her outside of those three; lacrosse was one of them when she was still in high school. If she seems a little more intense about it that's why."

"It makes sense; I just never thought…it's kind of violent, isn't it?"

"If was one of Rachel's release valves for her temper, so it makes sense that it is. Trust me; you'll understand what I mean eventually."

"Ok…"

"I'm going to bed," Rachel declared as she reentered the kitchen. Apparently stuffing someone's brain was just as tiring for them as it was for the one being stuffed. "Which means it's time for you two to leave."

"Yes, ma'am," Vic said as he started collecting the empty boxes that were with in reach. The rest of the clean up only took a moment as they threw the boxes away and stacked the papers and charts for later.

"Night, sis," Vic said as he looped an arm around his sister, Gar following as they led the way to the front. "See you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," she agreed, ducking out from the embrace as he opened the front door. "Goodnight, Mr. Logan. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?"

"Count on it," he replied with a grin. "Night."

-8x8-

Gar sat nervously behind his desk as twenty girls chatted in his room after the bell, waiting for Rachel to arrive. Melvin wandered over beside him with a friend in tow, another freshman from his first period class.

"This is more people than you thought, right?" she asked, eyeing several of the Juniors and Seniors with a hint of worry.

"Yeah, she thought no more than fourteen," he admitted. About to add more, he was stopped as the said person strode in through the door to the front of the classroom. With her hair back in its usual bun, wearing a nice pair of slacks and a dark button down shirt, she looked every inch the professional.

"May I?" she asked the teacher, about to set her purse down on the desk. He nodded, and she turned to face the gathering.

"I'm Coach Roth," she said as she leaned against Gar's desk behind her, voice low but clear. "The new head of Green Valley lacrosse team. Most of you have already turned in the permission slips and received the required list of equipment and fees. If you haven't, please come up and get both sheets at this time. You will not be allowed to train or practice with us during the off season or play with us in the on season if I don't have these forms in hand by the time first of next week, no exceptions." A few filed forward to take one from the two stacks Rachel had placed on the desk in front of her. "Most of you know Mr. Logan," she went on steadily. "He will be the school supervisor for this year."

"What happened to Coach Daniels and Mrs. Houten?" one girl asked, referring to the previous coach and supervisor.

"Coach Daniels retired, and Mrs. Houten had her first child over the summer," the librarian explained. "Thus, a new coach and supervisor."

"Will there be try-outs for the team?"

"Not officially, no, but I can assure you not everyone will be staying after the first week of practice. Coach Daniels pushed you hard; I intend to push you harder. We will not lose our record just because the leadership has changed, if anything we shall improve it to the best of our ability."

"You're a librarian," one girl drawled, the only one who hadn't been watching Rachel with a mixture of awe, respect, and occasionally fear. She was new, like Gar, and therefore was just as clueless. "What could you possibly know about lacrosse?"

The pale woman glanced up, the only indication that she'd heard anything at all.

"This is the practice schedule," she said as she lay down more stacks of paper. "The game dates starting in February and suggested training regimen outside of practice. That will be all for today, you may leave when you have collected the needed papers. If you doubt my ability to coach this team, check the lacrosse portion of the trophy case on your way out."

That made Gar's ears perk. Rachel turned around and quietly apologized for not being able to stay later. He let it go with a smile and the woman left, Melvin following a moment later when she realized her mother was gone.

The science teacher was forced to wait until the last student had filed out of his class to sate his curiosity, but it seemed most of the girls were there waiting for him in front of the case. Mr. Logan had never really paid attention to the sports trophies before, but as he peered over the shoulders of the girls he wondered how he had missed it.

The lacrosse team had three shelves in the glass case, each five by one feet and filled to the brim. The top was devoted to state champion ships, nine in all and most of them within the last decade or so. The middle held regional championships, of which there were sixteen. The bottom was filled with the plaque bearing the team captain's names, the MVP trophies the team had earned, and a cork board full of laminated newspaper clippings. Rachel's name was on four of each of the of the regional and state trophies, three of the MVP ones for the regional and two for state, and in about half of the newspaper clips she was pictured or mentioned with her team of the time. Her name was also on the Captain's plaque two years running, and in those years they had trophies for breaking records in the highest scores, winning streaks, and blocking the most shots at the goal.

"Ok, she could play in high school," the same girl who had spoken up before grumbled. "Doesn't mean she's any good now."

"My sister played on the team with her," one of the freshman spoke up with a smirk. "There's one thing that you'll learn real quick: Rachel Roth never gets rusty."

-8x8-

Gar and Rachel were at the kitchen table when Vic came in once again, surrounded by the same charts and diagrams as the night before.

"Dinner is leftovers," Rachel said as she glanced up from her explanation of various skills lacrosse required. "Do you mind heating them up? There's a great deal still to do…."

"Go ahead," Vic interrupted with a grin. "It's fine."

"Thanks."

Four hours later, again, Gar realized his brain might have become liquefied and wondered why it wasn't running out his nose yet. Rachel had agreed to a break and was fixing herself a cup of tea while checking over the kids' homework. The trio appeared a few minutes later, ready for bed and getting their bags together for the next day. Each said good night to the visiting teacher, though Timmy was the only one to go for the hug.

When they were alone again, Vic having slipped out after an urgent call from someone on his cell phone, Gar decided to breach the topic that had been bothering him all evening.

"Why didn't you go on to play in a higher league?" he asked, putting his chin in his hand as the librarian sat down next to him.

"Why else?" she replied in surprise. "The kids needed me more than I need four years in a spot light I didn't really care for."

"Then you never enjoyed the publicity or trophies?"

"Don't get me wrong, it was nice to be the best at something for once. I am proud of those accomplishments. But lacrosse was a means to an end, and nothing is ever going to change that fact."

"I see."

"On the other hand, that doesn't mean I won't be giving my all to the team now. If we do poorly this season it won't be from lack of trying on my part."

"And what about the boys?"

"I'll work something out with Vic, he understands…" The teacher trailed off with a shrug. "I'll make it work somehow."

"Well, if you need any help you know I'm here, right?" She met his eyes briefly, and the sincerity of his words touched her a little more than she was comfortable with.

"Yes, thank you," she replied quietly, looking away and clearing her throat. "Now, going back to the training schedule…"

-8x8-

Rachel smiled as Kori came in the café and plopped down across from her with a hopeful grin in place.

"What is it?" Rachel asked immediately. "I know that look, Kori Anders…"

"I do have a request," the redhead admitted with a blush. "It is about Richard…I wish him to understand why you all mean so much to me."

The librarian raised one brow slightly. "And?"

The cosmetologist plunged onwards hopefully. "And I thought this might be best accomplished by having him spend time with us, as a family."

Rachel paused, and then clarified. "You want to invite him for the weeknight dinners."

Kori nodded immediately. "Yes, I would. Please, friend Rachel, I shall increase my contribution to the family fund if that is your concern and while your table is rather small I'm sure we can all fit with a little careful planning…"

Four months ago Rachel would have been able to put her foot down without hesitation. The usual justifications no longer worked, though, because Mr. Gar Logan had somehow ended up at her table at least twice a week over the last month, and last week had been there every night but one.

"I think something could be arranged," Rachel conceded slowly. "Though things will change now that I'm coaching the lacrosse team…"

"Oh, that would be perfect, friend Rachel!" her friend interrupted brightly. "Do you have plans for young Timmy and Tommy as of yet?"

"No, I don't. It's just twice a week doing conditioning right now, so Vic said he should be able to cover it without any problems."

"Then once a week Richard and I shall take them for you for an evening," Kori decided firmly. "When are your practice times?"

Rachel checked her planner. "As of right now Tuesdays and Thursdays from 3:00 to 5:30."

"I see. Thank you very much, friend Rachel, I know this experience will be wonderful for all of us."

Rachel didn't point out that Richard and Timmy had been mortal enemies the last time they met. Kori would figure it out soon enough, nothing would deter her from this course of action now that she had decided upon it and it would certainly be interesting when she remembered that particular detail.

-8x8-

Timmy was not a happy camper. Tommy sat next to him in the back of the policeman's car, Kori and Richard up front as they pulled into Meg's diner. Richard didn't exactly look thrilled either as he held the door open so Kori could get out and then watched his lovely girlfriend herd the pair inside. A night with the family? Yeah, he could do that. The brats had their mom to watch over them and the most he would be required to do is engage in polite conversation. Actually taking care of the kids away from their parent(s), now that was an entirely different matter altogether.

A table was quickly acquired, and as they all browsed the menu the officer couldn't help but feel an impended sense of doom.

"I want to order from the big menu," Timmy declared as he set the kids menu/color sheet aside.

"Then you must split something with me," Kori replied steadily. "You never finish your meal, friend Timmy."

"Can he split it with me?" Tommy asked, clearly trying to help smooth things over as much as he could.

"That would be fine, friend Tommy."

Richard sighed as the two began to debate whether they should order the fried chicken or the roast pork and what sides they should get. It was going to be a very long evening.

-8x8-

Gar was exhausted.

Coach Roth was of the opinion that if she required her players to do something, she was going to do it too. An excellent motivator, of course, but that meant Gar, who promised to be with her every step of the way, was pulled along through wind sprints, stretches, drills and endurance tests that he had hardly been prepared for. The teacher had always considered himself to be in good shape, he'd been a swimmer and a runner on his high school team's, but faced with the prospect of doing this routine and more he wondered just how good his health really was.

Rachel, standing in front of the girls and giving some last minute instructions, was winded but looked like she could continue for awhile if she had to. The girls seated on the ground ranged from far worse than Gar to almost like Rachel. Melvin had done better than most, but she was clearly as surprised as the rest as to how intense the practice was.

"Do your stretches tomorrow," the newly-made coach said as she tucked a stray black strand behind her ear. The rest was piled on the back of her head, leaving her pale neck bare all the way to where her shirt began just below her collar bone. Wearing old pants that hugged her lean frame and a shirt that stuck to her in places from the sweat, Gar would usually be as red as a tomato. Being too tired to see straight, let alone appreciate the view, he somewhat dreaded the day he would no longer have exhaustion as a defense. "To get rid of soreness, stretch a little more. We'll do this again on Thursday, be ready to go promptly at 3:00 pm."

Two of the girls hung back, one declaring she wouldn't be back and the other asking for other exercises she could do to strengthen her weak arms. Rachel accepted both calmly, letting the first girl leave without protest and showing the second a series of moves she could use to build up the muscle she lacked.

"You've really got this all planned out, don't you?" Gar asked as they headed back to the cars with a weary Melvin in tow.

"I try," Rachel replied lightly. They were just finishing with loading everything into the cars when Kori and Richard pulled up. The boys piled out of the back, and even without Timmy and Richard wearing matching scowls it was obvious things hadn't gone well. A red stain that looked like ketchup covered the policeman's sleeve, and the boys' pants were soaked with something that smelled like coke.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Rachel asked as she closed her trunk.

"Oh yes, I am sure things will become much smoother as time passes," Kori replied with a brilliant smile. Richard just sighed in resignation but couldn't help but smile back when the redhead looked at him adoringly. "We shall see you another time, friends Rachel and Gar. Have a most pleasant evening!"

"You too!" Gar replied, waving as the pair drove off together. "So, heading home?"

The coach tucked a stray behind her ear absently. "Yes. Vic won't be coming over tonight; I know this is horribly selfish of me, but…"

Gar just smiled. "You feed me dinner; I'll help all three with their math."

The relieved look on her face was more than worth putting off grading the tests due tomorrow. "Thank you."

He nodded, and checked his watch. "I'll just run home for a quick shower. See you in say…30 minutes?"

"That would be fine."

"Alrighty, then."

Gar smiled the whole way home. Rachel Roth had asked him to come over, just to help with homework. Life was good.

-8x8-

Gar's clock shone steadily in the dark as he stared at the ceiling that night. Sleep was hard to come by, for some reason, and a bit of guilt nagged him relentlessly in the back of his mind. Rolling over, he picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up asking if it was really him in a hopeful voice.

"Hey, Rita," he replied, unable to help the small smile that graced his lips. "How are you?"

The voice on the other end seemed to grow with rage, the young man pulling the device back from his ear a bit as he was berated for taking so long to contact her, not answering his phone, and leaving without saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry," he said when it was somewhat safe to speak again. "I know this has been hard on you, I'm not trying to make things more difficult."

The voice informed him that he was, regardless.

Gar sighed. "I know, and I really, truly am sorry. But, I had to leave."

There was a silence, then a simple question, why? The voice went on, they had offered him the best they possibly could, and they just wanted him to be happy.

"I am happy," he interrupted gently. "Right here, where I am. Look, how about this, I'll come home for Thanksgiving, alright? We can talk things more through then."

The voice agreed, somewhat appeased for now, then added that the garage door had just gone up, Steve was home.

"Then I'll be going," Gar said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not…I'm not ready to speak to him yet. Tell him I'm alright, ok? And that I said hi. I'll try and talk to him next time."

The voice on the other end disagreed and tried to make him stay, the said man having now entered the room.

Gar shook his head. "No, I'm hanging up now, Rita. I'll see you soon, and I love you. Bye."

With a click the phone was shut, the call abruptly cut off, and Gar lay back down again feeling just as dissatisfied as before. At least they knew he was alright, now. That was what was important, right?

-8x8-

Steve looked at his wife as she set the phone down, her eyes brimming with tears as she sighed.

"Who was it?" he asked, putting his briefcase down and loosening his tie a bit.

"Garfield," she replied softly.

"Where is he?" he immediately demanded, striding towards her from across the room. "Is he ok? Does he have enough money? Give me the phone, we can get a flight tomorrow morning and bring him home-"

"He didn't say," the woman interrupted as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. "He just…said he was happy, gave us his love, and that he'd be home for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, well…alright, then." Steve sighed, running a hand over his pepper and salt hair. "Well, the investment dealing went well, we'll only be here for a few more weeks finishing up the paperwork. I'm going to shower, then go to bed, we have an early meeting in the morning."

His wife nodded as he turned to leave, hugging her arms around herself as she sighed. The two most important men in her life, and they couldn't see eye to eye. She had never consciously chosen a side in this battle, but now wished she had supported their adopted son more in the arguments that had happened over the years. Perhaps then he wouldn't have had cause to run away like he did, and shut them out for months at a time. Perhaps then…

Shaking her head, Rita wiped the last traces of her tears away and followed her husband to bed. She would do better next time, she swore, it was time to make her boys face each other and put the past behind them, even if it meant taking sides against her husband, she would bridge the gap if it was the last thing she ever did.

-8x8-

Hm, the first peak of many into Gar's home life with his adoptive parents. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and let me know how it's going. Feedback always helps in trying to shape the story, and while I'm doing the best I can and that does count for something you're always somewhat oblivious to your own mistakes.

Review replies are below, thanks again for your many words of praise and encouragement. Next week, same time, same place, we'll see you then!

Timkhj : You are always such a prompt reviewer, have I mentioned that before? Because I truly do appreciate it. Thank you for your many words of praise, a natural flow is exactly what I try and do, if you rush it or drag it, people lose interest, they're either getting bored or wondering what alien life form too over the character's body to make them react that way. I hope you're still enjoying the ride, thanks for the wonderful reviews, I hope there are more to come in the future!

Tarson : All we know about the car is it's a really old Volkswagen. More details to come, eventually. And Jenny has to be mysterious, the whys of that are coming up as well. Stay tuned, you won't be disappointed! Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Cici : Updates are once a week, usually on Thursday sometime. If they're late, I'll usually give warning ahead of time in the previous chapter. Hope you're enjoying the story, thanks for the review!

RabulaTasa : Yeah, Gar is pretty much the ultimate high school teacher that every kid loves and most other teachers just can't be quite as cool as. I always forgot assignments too, even if I wrote them down, I would forget where I wrote them and be right back where I started. The kids might be preparing for something, don't worry, you get to see more of their deviousness in the coming chapters. I gotta say, it's creepy sometimes how kids' minds work, one moment they're angels and the next they're plotting the destruction of the earth and possibly the universe. Thanks for the awesome review as always, hope to hear from you again!

Beautifulpurpleflame : And the story goes on. Thanks for the compliment, and the review!

Turtleflies : Why do you need to stop smiling? If the story is good, then smile on! It'll actually make your day better, or so science tells us. And if it freaks everyone else out around you, then all the better, it's fun to watch them wonder what the heck you're thinking about. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Reader : Oh no, we've got quite a ways to go, actually. Don't worry, if it blindsides you that's a good thing, that means I'm doing a good job by hiding what's coming next while still keeping you interested. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Raven of Alaska : Hm, perhaps, we'll see. I can't exactly say for sure, that would be telling. Kids' intuition is scary, though, they're usually more on the up and up then adults are. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Menamebephil : Well, I hope you have less trouble reviewing this chapter than you have had in the past. And thanks for your persistence, it is most encouraging! As for your many comments, I would respond to them all, but in general I have one thing to say: that would be telling. Hopefully, you'll get your answers before too long, but I can promise this. Something a bit more faced paced will happen, soon, you just gotta be patient and wait for it to come. You never know who might show up from the TV series, though, so keep your eyes pealed! Thanks for the awesome review, I hope you're able to post it with the rest of them next time!

Gun toten Girly : Awesome name, by the way. It goes very well with your equally awesome review. Thank you for paying the highest of compliments (that the story is original) and your very detailed summary of most of the characters. I would be curious to hear what you have to say on Melvin, Timmy and Teether (Tommy). I'm not sure I could have given such a complete yet succinct description of how they're being portrayed in the story as you have done. The house I am also very proud of, I'm glad you enjoyed that particular detail. Updates are about once a week, and I usually post at the top of the chapter if it's going to be longer than that. Thank you, again, for the wonderful review; I hope there are more to come.

Raven'sWinterRaine : Glad you enjoyed it, hope to hear from you again and thanks for the multiple reviews!

Jcyz : I'm sorry, I still can't get that link you sent me to work, though I thank you for the gift none the less. I hope you're still enjoying the story, and thanks for the review!

Purplerave : And here is more, once week around Thursday some time. I'm glad I've been able to make you buy into this world, that means I'm doing my job properly. Hopefully, as it continues, this story will stay one of your favorites. Thanks for the awesome review, I hope to hear from you again!

That's it for this chapter guys. Hope to see you all next week!

C.B. Richmond

"Turbulence is life force. It is opportunity. Let's love turbulence and use it for change."

-**Ramsay Clark**


	10. Chapter 10

-8x8-

Sorry this chapter is a bit late, guys, I've been kinda struggling with some allergy issues, and I just started my new full-time job. Thank you so much for your many kind words of encouragement and praise, review replies are at the end, enjoy the chapter!

-8x8-

The date had not changed in one hundred years. In the Roth household the person responsible was chosen one year in advance, so Vic had had almost twelve months to plan. The location had managed to stay the same for the past six years, and the guest list the last four.

A month in advance everything had been confirmed. Gar was going 'home', wherever that was, to see his adopted parents though anyone who asked could see he was far from thrilled about it. Richard had plans to go to Gotham to visit some friends, a commitment he tried to get out of when it became clear getting Kori to go with him would be difficult. Both ventures failed. No unexpected visitors, no uncomfortable decisions, everything was set. Yet, somehow, fate still deemed it necessary to dump surprises on their heads.

When Gar informed Rachel he could make the last practice after all, she without thinking asked why.

Rita and Steve were delayed getting back from a trip, he'd explained. Why bother showing up when there wouldn't be anyone there? Rachel agreed, but something didn't seem quite right.

Victor cooked dinner that night, and as Rachel helped Melvin through her report Tommy asked his uncle if the storms the weatherman said were coming in would be bad. The mechanic had laughed. Doubtful, he'd said with a grin, it had a long way to go before it reached them.

Two days before Thanksgiving the skies opened and poured over their heads enough rain to rival a monsoon. That night, the standing water froze on the ground, and the next day it poured again.

Kori called from the airport. Yes, Richard could come for Thanksgiving dinner. What else was she going to say when all flights had been grounded for the next few days and he had nowhere else to go? Vic called from his garage, Gar's car had decided to break down, and he had no way to get to Rita and Steve's if he had decided to brave the highways in this strange weather. Sure, why not invite him as well.

This left Rachel Roth with one day to clean all the messes she hadn't planned on worrying about because 'just family' was coming over. Dirty towels in the bathroom were stashed away; all the bed room doors clothes tight. The living room was put to rights, vacuumed, dusted, and polished until everything shone. Melvin tried to find plates and cups that matched, the boys fetched an extra jar of apple sauce from the cellar. They would have enough food, barely, but the pumpkin pie would be in rather thin slices this year.

Vic had been over earlier and the bird was already dressed, stuffed, and almost finished in the oven. The sweet potato pie and green bean casserole had been staying warm on the stove top for hours, and the cranberry sauce, apple sauce, and rolls were ready and waiting to be served.

A card table was dragged in from the garage, extra chairs from the shed and as Rachel reset the table and managed to dig up enough mismatched silverware for everyone she wished for the first time she had something nice. It had never mattered before, but it had never been anyone but family before. Family that understood the way the money went and how there wasn't much room for give… She hated feeling the need to apologize as the first guest entered her home, and it remained locked inside her chest as Richard slipped off his damp coat and hung it up with Kori's in the closet. Gar and Victor arrived soon after, and with plenty of helping hands to go around it didn't take long to get drinks poured and the meal served.

Despite the mismatched meal ware, the food was delicious. The turkey was perfect, with a crispy skin and juicy flesh that everyone but Gar drooled over. Not that he minded with a plateful of sweet potato pie, apple sauce, and yeast rolls the science teacher was in heaven. Considering a third helping of all sometime later, Vic reminded him the best was yet to come: the pumpkin pie and whipped cream. Gar disagreed, but didn't say so as he busied himself with the apple sauce once again.

There hadn't been much talk as the meal progressed, the kids too busy enjoying the food and the adults more concerned with the odd way their table had balanced out. Vic and Rachel had taken their usual seats, and Gar unknowingly sat where he always did, in Kori's seat. Kori didn't say a word, simply taking Rachel's other side and Richard the spot between her and Victor. The way it balanced out had a very 'couples' and 'fifth wheel' feel to it. Rachel disliked the fact that it left Victor on the outside. It was a family function; her brother would never be an outsider in her family.

When they were all stuffed and unable to take another bite, though Gar was still eyeing the remains of the applesauce longingly, the boys all drifted to the living room and the girls began to clean up the kitchen. Kori chatted happily about how she knew Richard was not pleased with missing his flight but she was most grateful she was able to spend this day of giving thanks with the one she was full of thanks for. The tall redhead paused when she realized Rachel had not spoken once in the last several minutes of 'conversation.'

"Friend Rachel, you are not happy on this day of giving thanks?" Kori asked as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I am very thankful for what I have," Rachel replied carefully, slipping an arm around her daughter's waist beside her as the tall blonde dried the dishes Kori had washed. "We've had a good year, I know that. But this has always been a…family occasion."

"You feel you are…unable to relax because of the unexpected guests." Kori's voice was low, her face troubled. "Friend Rachel, I did not mean…"

"It's not your fault, Kori," Rachel cut in quickly. "Things happen beyond our control, and we flex to change with what happens."

The taller woman's bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. "But if your day is destroyed…"

"It isn't." Rachel hurried to reassure her. "Just…different. We will still do as we always have, it will simply be in a different manner than before."

"I see." Kori seemed to consider that, and then asked hesitantly. "Then you are not upset?"

Her friend shook her head, smiling in her usual small way. "No, just a bit frustrated. But that will be dealt with in its own time."

Kori nodded, satisfied for the time being. "Very well. We are almost finished. What do you wish to do?"

"If you'll finish up the dishes, I would appreciate it. Melvin, go get your brothers and tell them to go get their boxes. You can get yours as well. I'll finish cleaning the table; we'll do this in here and leave the guys in the living room."

"Do you mind if I join them in the living room afterwards?" Kori asked with a faint blush. "Richard is most adorable when concentrating on a game of videos."

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to do otherwise." Rachel's smile grew slightly larger at the elated look on her friend's face.

Melvin popped her head in the living room and told the boys it was time, Gar perking in interest as both immediately got up and left.

"It's nothing that concerns us," Victor said as he picked up one of the controllers the boys had dropped, Richard taking the other. "Just a Roth family tradition."

Gar settled back in his seat slowly. "Oh, so 'not with us'?"

Vic nodded, already beginning to be absorbed in the game. "Yeah, something like that."

Rachel had the table cleared by the time Timmy and Tommy appeared with their boxes, Melvin close behind as they all put old shoe containers on the table and pulled off the lids.

Inside was a mix of pieces of things they'd owned over the years (a corner of a loved blanket, a page from a book that had fallen to pieces from being read so many times), interesting things they'd found (a three colored stone, a coin from across the sea), and most importantly: pictures. Cut from magazines and books, and several actual photos they were a collage of hopes, dreams and treasured moments.

"Timmy, can you get Vic?" Rachel asked as she opened the closet door, spying her own box on top of the stuff piled on the highest shelf. "He put it away for me last year…"

The little boy was quick to obey, finding his Uncle still on the couch in the middle of a race with Richard.

"Mom needs you," he said, Vic glancing at him in a puzzled manner. "She can't reach something."

"I'll get it," Gar offered, both racers clearly loathe in pausing the game. "Where is she?"

"Hall closet, I think," the boy said over his shoulder as he resumed his previous engagement with his box.

Rachel felt more than heard the presence behind her a few moments later as her hand stretched uselessly towards the top shelf. Even on her toes her hand fell a few inches short, though not from lack of trying.

"I can't reach the box, Vic," she said without turning around. "Would you mind?"

The arms that reached past her head on either side were not the dark brown, muscle bound arms she had been expecting. Turning around and finding the chest the arms were attached to only inches away didn't help.

"This one, right?" Gar asked, his hands holding up the box she had been reaching for only moments before.

Her head turned slightly as her eyes traced up his arm to the box in question. "Yes," she affirmed quietly, meeting his gaze only for a moment before her eyes dropped to the floor, a very faint line of pink rising on her cheeks. "Thank you. Vic…?"

"Was busy, I wasn't," Gar replied with a small grin. "I hope it's alright."

"I-it's fine." Gar took a step back as he brought the box between them to her waiting hands, noticing the way her body relaxed as she regained her personal space. The grateful glance she gave him was enough for now, though, and as he shoved down the desire to step closer once again Timmy popped his head around the corner.

"Mr. Logan, come here. I got something I want to show you!" he cried as he seized the grown man's wrist and began to drag him towards the kitchen.

The teacher heard the closet door close behind him, and the soft footsteps that followed a moment later as the boy led him to the kitchen table where his own box was. Reverently the redhead drew forth a rock he had wrapped in tissue paper for safekeeping. The stone itself wasn't entirely amazing, a dark blue piece of shale. It was what was trapped inside that made it worth of notice.

The prehistoric crustacean's whorled shell rose out of the rock, a timeless testimony to a now extinct species.

"I found it," the boy explained proudly as he carefully handed it over to the science teacher for inspection. "At the playground. No one else found one, but I did. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very cool," Gar agreed with a grin. "I've actually a couple like this at my apartment; I'll have to bring them over some time."

"Really? That'd be awesome!"

"Look at this, Mr. Logan," Tommy put in before the teacher could excuse himself back to the living room. The picture was from a trip to the beach a few years back, a younger sun-burned Tommy proudly posed beside a lumpy mound of sand with several sticks and shells in it. "It's my first sand castle."

Gar cracked a smile, and ruffled the boy's hair. "Very impressive for your first time."

"Mom, Mr. Logan can stay, right?" Timmy asked as though he somehow sensed the teacher's unease at intruding on the rather private moment. "I wanna show him more stuff from my box."

"Only if he wants to," Rachel replied absently, looking over Melvin's shoulder amusedly as the high school student cradled something in her cupped hands.

"Please stay?" Tommy asked, turning his big baby blues on the man and suddenly Gar felt his ability to say no drain away.

"Sure," he sighed with a smile as he sat down, the boys crowding around on either side. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

The odds and ends the boys had collected were certainly fascinating, especially when he was told the stories behind some of them. But what the teacher truly enjoyed were the photographs. It was obvious just by glancing through them how far the odd family had come.

The earlier pictures Timmy and Tommy had were all taken in a place that looked like a jail with the drab gray cement walls that the boys called 'the Center'. The younger boy was less than a year old in some, and his brother just getting ready to celebrate his second birthday. Melvin, age five, and Rachel a young teenager, were there as well. All but the youngest had glassy, dead eyes that seemed to lack anything remotely life-like. There was one picture that Gar particularly liked from that era. A young Rachel held a smiling Tommy in her hands, the baby reaching up to her face with outstretched hands. Her face was confused, and partially shadowed by her hair, almost seeming to ask 'are you sure you want me?' as she curled protectively over his small body.

"Ms. Locklen took that before she retired," the boy said as he tucked it back in among the rest. "She's the one that assigned us to Mom."

"She was always taking pictures when people weren't looking," Melvin added as she shuffled through her photos and pulled out a few. "See?"

The first was of a young Timmy and Tommy, wrestling on the ground and covered from head to toe in mud.

"Ms. Locklen wasn't very happy when we came inside like that," Tommy said with a grin. "But it sure was fun!"

"Mom wasn't too happy, either," Timmy added with a furtive glance towards their guardian as his voice fell to a whisper. "Especially when she had to clean us up." Rachel, however, was too absorbed in some old newspaper clippings to notice.

The next two were of the three kids, fast asleep in a dog pile on a narrow bed with a grey, patched blanket stretched across them all, the positions of the sleepers almost identical between the two photos despite the fact that they were taken a few years apart.

The last three or four were an interesting timeline, the first being a pissed Rachel being trapped on her stomach in what looked like a sports uniform with Timmy, Tommy, Melvin, Jenny, Victor and a few others the teacher didn't know piled on top. By the next one, she'd managed to get free, and the one after that she was chasing Jenny and Vic, who Gar guessed were the perpetrators of the deed. The final one showed a triumphant Rachel sitting on the same pair as those watching laughed themselves to tears.

"That was when Mom won her first game as the Captain," Melvin explained with a grin. "Jenny said we should dog pile her, and Uncle Vic was the one who knocked her over. They had to buy her ice cream before she would forgive them for it."

"I found the ones from Graduation," Timmy said, pulling out a few of Rachel and Victor in their caps and gowns. "Mom didn't want to walk, but Ms. Locklen said nothing would tick Mr. Wilson off more, so she did."

Gar couldn't help but laugh at the way Rachel serenely accepted her diploma, a fuming Mr. Wilson in the background. The maroon cap and gown weren't the most flattering, but he had seen worse and it was interesting to get such a glimpse into the librarian's life.

"Rae, I'm gonna get started on the ice cream," Vic said after Kori and Richard announced they were leaving and said their goodbyes a little while later. The pair was gone rather quickly, and Vic set about getting dessert ready. "You guys wanna help?" Timmy and Tommy jumped to their feet with a whoop, bolting to the basement as Melvin went and began to pull things out of the refrigerator.

Gar almost got up and followed when he noticed Rachel was fingering an old photograph that had the edges worn smooth and crease lines were it had been folded in the past.

"My first picture of those three," she explained when she caught him watching her. "I had it in my locker for years to remind me why it was important to graduate."

The three children in the picture were…pathetic for lack of a better term. All were skinny and pale, the two older ones sunken-cheeked and the youngest almost sickly looking in his crib. There as no hope in their eyes, no hope at all.

"Is this what made you want to take them in?" he asked as she went on to other photos in her box, all of them of the children and family she had collected over the years.

She shook her head slowly, eyes focused somewhere not in the present. "No, they were assigned to me by Ms. Locklen. I actually…wanted nothing to do with them for a very long time."

They were both saved from the pregnant silence that followed by Vic asking where the handle for the ice cream maker was. Down to the cellar the librarian went, leaving the teacher with Melvin and the boxes on the table. He was curious, but he couldn't bring himself to violate their privacy by digging through the containers. An old news clipping that had fallen to the floor, though, seemed harmless enough.

"September 12, 1990," he read to himself as he scanned the article. "Unexpected house fire at 9874 Rochester Ln last night, unknown causes, alcohol involved…one fatality, Mr. Lucas Trigon…" Gar trailed off as he took in the rest. "One survivor, a young girl, put in the hospital for severe burns…" Gar never heard Vic call Melvin downstairs with the needed ingredients or someone else come back up. But when he glanced up, feeling someone's eyes on him, he met Rachel's steady gaze and he knew that she knew…

"I'm sorry," he blurted quickly, putting the article back on the table. "I found it on the floor, I didn't…"

"It's fine," she replied shortly as she put the milk and other things on the counter away. "You would have found out eventually, if you stayed in town long enough. It's fairly common knowledge in a small place."

"Oh, uh…" Gar scratched the back of his head as his curiosity battled desperately with giving the woman her privacy. "You weren't hurt too badly, were you?" he finally forced out, feeling like a fool and yet waiting eagerly for her answer at the same time.

"Somewhat, I think," Rachel replied with a false calm that was almost convincing. "That is what I was told, at least, I don't remember much of the event itself, and my Grandmother disliked being asked about it."

"The one you got this house from, right?" The glance she gave him was somewhat bemused. "Vic mentioned it once."

"So I assumed."

"Mom, ice cream's ready mom, it's- AH!"

Gar shot out of his seat as the sound of flesh repeatedly hiding something hard came over and over and over…then a sharp crack, a moment of silence…

"_Timmy!"_

-8x8-

Gar gripped the steering wheel to Vic's truck for dear life, the woman beside him cradling the boy in her lap whose arm was bent at an unnatural angle that made him queasy to look at it.

"We're almost there," the teacher said as he slid through another yellow light, trying to jar the whimpering child as little as possible while hurrying along at the same time. Vic had been the one to offer Gar as the driver, Rae was too much of a wreck and someone else had to stay with the other kids to keep them calm now that Richard and Kori had left.

The emergency parking lot came into view and Gar parked in the first spot he could find, jumping out and running to open Rachel's door for her. She tried to stand with her burden, but the boy was just a little too big for her to comfortably carry. Gar solved the problem by scooping him up with both arms, kicking the truck door closed once Rachel was out. Together, they dashed into the ER, finding the room filling with the usual holiday accidents.

Parents sported burns from dropped pans and flaming turkeys, more than a couple showed signs of being in a car wreck from the ice. There was the usual set of people there with food poisoning from improperly made family dishes, and there was one young man there with a concussion from Thanksgiving Day family football.

"Timothy Roth," Rachel said as they finally reached the receptionist's desk. "He slipped down the cellar stairs, a broken arm at least, maybe a fractured rib."

The nurse at the desk gave them a once over, and slid a thick stack of sheets towards them. "Please fill this out and return it as soon as you are done. We'll let you know when a doctor is available, thank you for your patience."

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Gar asked as he settled into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs with the boy in his lap. Rachel sat next to them, tearing through the forms as quickly as she could.

"S'hurts," the boy replied, his face white as a sheet and his eyes somewhat glazed over. "Where'm I?"

"ER, they're gonna fix you up real soon," the man promised as he tried to sit as still as possible. "Can you keep talking to me, Timmy? I'd really like that."

"S'hurts…"

"I know it does, but your mom's right here…we're not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise. I just need you to keep talking to me, please."

The boy whimpered in response, curling up all the more around his arm.

"Finished," Rachel sighed as she sat back down once again a little while later. "You always have to fill out a million forms before you can get anything done around here. Timmy, honey, how are you holding up?"

"Wan' you," the boy replied as he reached towards his mother, Gar obligingly shifting the child to Rachel's lap.

"How're you feeling?" she asked as she put a hand on his forehead, smoothing his hair gently. "Does anything else hurt besides your arm?"

"My shoulder, a little bit, and my side," the boy replied faintly. Rachel pulled up his shirt gently to reveal two nasty bruises.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow," she murmured as she settled in, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. "We'll make sure Uncle Vic saves you some pumpkin pie and ice cream for later, alright?"

He sighed as he settled in, looking utterly miserable as he stifled another whimper. "Mommy, tell a story…"

"What story do you want me to tell?" as she seemed to forget about the teacher next to her for the moment.

He paused, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. "The one about when Tommy barfed on your shoes the first time."

Rachel made a face, but obliged her son with a wry grin. "I don't know why you like that story, but…" Gar was held in rapture as he listened to the stories that poured forth. Stories about Tommy getting motion-sick easily as a young child, and how Rachel had been forced to bathe the boys by herself the first time they played in the mud outside. About a bully that looked like a gorilla that had tormented them for awhile, and the way their reluctant guardian had almost put him in the hospital afterwards. About how Rachel had been sure to protect them no matter what after that, and how excited the trio had been when they first moved into the house with their new guardian.

Over an hour passed before the nurse called their name, Gar jumping to his feet as Rachel handed over her child with a grimace. "My legs are asleep," she explained when she had trouble getting up, and she didn't refuse the steadying hand the teacher offered as they followed the doctor to the back.

Gar tried to stay out of the way, only remaining by the bed when the Timmy demanded that he stay. Anything that kept the boy quiet was fine by the staff, and Rachel was too busy mothering him to notice or care. Basic vitals were taken, a low dose of pain killers administered and the boy was prepped for a quick round of x-rays.

Rachel was forced to wait outside with Gar while the photos were taken, her hands clasping and unclasping constantly as she tired to contain her nerves.

"You don't like hospitals, do you?" he asked, putting a hand lightly on her arm. She seemed to go still with the gentle contact, but without the tense look that usually came with being in close proximity with the teacher. Later, Gar would mark that as another victory in getting closer to the distant woman, but at the time he was rather preoccupied with other things.

"I like them even less when someone I care about is being treated," she replied flatly.

"Miss Roth, is that you?"

An ancient nurse paused in front of the odd pair, squinting through her glasses for a moment.

"Nurse Olsen?" the librarian replied in surprise. "I thought you retired…"

"Not until I die, lovey, not until I die. Let's see if I can remember…a dislocated shoulder, two cracked ribs, a total of eight broken fingers on three separate occasions, one fractured collar bone, three concussions (two minor, one severe) two sprained wrists, one broken hand, four broken toes on two separate occasions, two third degree burns, four second degree burns and a series of first degree burns (all from the same incident). How did I do?"

"Perfect, as always," the woman grudgingly admitted, trying to ignore the look of utter shock on Gar's face. "You have yet to lose your touch."

"Thank you." The nurse dropped her self-satisfied look as her watery eyes took in the second person. "Who's this?"

Gar wasn't given time to ask questions as he was suddenly put under the scrutiny of the nurse, backing up a step when she moved two closer.

"Mr. Logan," he introduced himself hastily. "I'm new-"

She immediately waved a hand in his face. "Which is why I haven't seen you before, why are you here?"

"Timmy broken his arm slipping on the stairs," his mother replied tiredly.

"Ah, another to add to his list-"

"Miss Roth?"

The nurse left with a cheerful wave as Gar and Rachel were readmitted into the room, Timmy reclining on the bed with a glazed look in his eyes.

"His arm is definitely broken, but other than some rather deep bruises there's nothing else wrong with him," the doctor said as he put the x-rays up on a chart. "We've given him a mild sedative to keep him still when we set it with the cast, and he'll receive another dose of the pain medication before he leaves to tide him through the night. I'm sure you remember what to watch for with a broken bone." Rachel nodded slowly, one hand gently stroking her son's head. "Good. It may be best if you wait outside, I'm sure you remember how…odd it is to see someone's bones move in a way they shouldn't."

The librarian obeyed after one last check on her son, the teacher following quietly into the hall.

"You're wondering how I was hurt so many times," she said after she caught him looking at her for the third time in a row.

"It did cross my mind," he admitted with a sheepish grin. "You don't exactly seem accident prone…"

"Most are from lacrosse," she explained absently, watching the door for the doctor to reappear. "It is a rather violent sport. The burns are from the fire when I was younger, the broken hand, collar bone and three of the broken toes were from fights."

Gar gave a strained chuckle. "McDonal, the history teacher, mentioned how much trouble you had gotten into before, but I guess didn't really believe him…"

She scowled. "McDonal talks a lot more than he should, but he's helped me more than once so I really can't complain. Especially with Wilson."

This time it was the teacher's turn to scowl. "How's that guy not fired yet with the way he treats you and your children?"

The librarian shrugged, leaning against the wall tiredly. "I was one student, and most of the time Wilson does his job and does it well. The gangs in the area stay out of the schools, nobody brings weapons into the building, drug trafficking has been all but shut down and our school events are some of the safest in the county."

"Why do you like someone who hounds you like a rabid wolf?" Gar asked after a moment of heavy silence.

"I don't like him," she replied flatly. "I respect him. If I hated someone, it would probably be him, but I still respect him."

"Oh."

"Miss Roth?" The conversation was forgotten as the pair was allowed back into the room, Timmy giving them a weak smile. "The cast needs to dry for a few more minutes, but everything else is done. He was very brave, weren't you buddy?"

"M'always brave," he replied, the false bravado back in place as Rachel gave him a careful hug. "Hey mom."

"How do you feel?" she asked as she looked the boy in the eyes, running a hand over his head.

"M'fine, m'arm doesn't hurt at all, but m'head feels a lil'funny. He said s'from the drugs."

"He'll probably fall asleep on the ride back," the doctor finished as he checked the cast one last time. "Two children's Tylenol if it starts to pain him, if it gets too bad take him to your family doctor. The cast should be ready to come off in five weeks, just have your doctor do it. Until then, keep it dry and don't let him hit things with it. That can aggravate the break, and he should keep it in a sling for a least a week, maybe longer. Any questions?"

There weren't, so a nurse brought a wheel chair to roll the boy out to the car with and after he was situated between the adults on the front bench seat sprawled out she left with a wave. Rachel climbed in beside her son, and practically melted into the seat as she finally relaxed after hours of worrying and waiting.

"You can close your eyes if you want," Gar said as he noticed her fighting to remain conscious.

"That would…" her jaw almost cracked from the yawn. "Be very rude of me."

"Hardly," the man chuckled as he gave her a quick smile over the nodding off child between them. "Rest, Rachel, I don't mind and you could certainly use it."

"I look that bad, huh?"

Gar waited until she closed her eyes to reply. "You never look bad; in fact you always look beautiful. You just look tired."

If she heard him, she didn't even move.

-8x8-

Vic jumped from the couch as soon as he heard the front door open, a sleepy Melvin and Tommy following as the TV was shut off with the movie still running.

Rachel led the way, Gar right behind her with the sleeping redhead in his arms.

"He's fine," the mother assured them as she gave her other two children quick hugs. "We'll put him in his room, then talk."

Gar followed as she went down one of the halls, somewhat curious as to what was hidden down the corridor that he had yet had access to. It was a narrow passage, the beige painted walls mostly bare save the occasional framed photo and each door carefully marked as to what was behind it. The two doors immediately to his left were clearly Melvin and Timmy's, one bearing a pink star and the other a red lightning bolt. The second one was pushed open, revealing a nest of a mattress and blankets in one corner and a dresser and shelves in another. The walls were covered in robot posters and drawings, and there were some corresponding models on top of the book shelf.

Rachel wasted no time in divesting the child of his shoes and socks, laying him gently on the bed with Gar's help before tucking the blanket around him securely and placing a kiss on the boy's head. Gar felt like an interloper as he watched the way she tenderly ran a hand over Timmy's cheek, but couldn't bring himself to leave.

He had never really thought about having kids of his own before, except in the sense of knowing he hated being an only child and wouldn't force his own progeny to be one if he could help it. Someday he had always assumed he would have kids, hopefully with some beautiful woman he adored and that adored him in return. But suddenly it struck him that the man who was in Rachel's life would not just have to accept her kids, but would have to rise to the challenge of becoming their father in all meanings of the word. A challenge that didn't frighten him half as much as he thought it would.

In fact, the more he watched and learned the more he wanted to fill the roll that was painfully absent from the odd family. Not just because he knew he was quickly breaking his promise to Rachel about remaining just friends, but also because he was coming to care about the kids more than he thought was possible.

It was Rachel who brought him back to the present, pulling him out of the room with a gentle hand on his elbow. The light she flicked off as she went out the door, and once they were in the hallway she motioned for those waiting there to go back to the kitchen.

Around the table they sat, Victor cutting the pie and serving the ice cream with it as Rae went about making herself a mug of tea. The explanation of what happened at the ER and what the doctor said was quickly given, though Vic laughed when she mentioned running into Nurse Olsen.

The mechanic waved his fork at his sister teasingly, his cheerful mood restored now that they knew Timmy was alright. "She gave you your 'list', didn't she?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Bet that threw you for a loop, huh Gar?" Vic said as he nudged the teacher with a wink.

"It was a certainly a…surprise," the teacher admitted with a slow grin.

"Timmy's gonna be ok, though?" Tommy asked for the third time, looking up from his ice cream and pie at his mother.

"He'll be fine," she replied, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "A few weeks with a cast, and he'll be as good as new."

The youngest boy's relieved smile practically lit the whole room. "Good, I'm glad."

-8x8-

That's all for now, folks. Let me just say, before we go into the reviews, that you guys are wonderful. You set a new record for most reviews a chapter in this story, hitting 19 before I posted on Friday. Truly, you are generous beyond all imagination, and I hope there will be continued generosity with your reviews in the days to come. Hit the little button and write something, it would truly make my day.

Oh, and one last thing, I got my first fan artwork for this story, if you want to see it a link is posted in my profile. Go check it out, it rocks, thanks to jcyz for an awesome piece of work!

Review replies:

Jackpot Zeek : Oh, and there is certainly more to come. Thanks for the review!

PanamaRoxMySox : What can I say? It was simply meant to be! Thanks for the upper in my day too, hope to hear from you again!

Beautifulpurpleflame : And pick up it will, you just have to be a bit patient. Jumping right into the action is always fun, but the greatest tension is always achieved by the slowest moving currents. Here is the chapter, thanks for the review!

Tarson : Sadly, I did not, and I always regretted it afterwards. Somehow, whacking others with sticks and catching small balls in equally small nets seemed the pinnacle of a good time. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Menamebephil : Technology has to work sometimes or nobody would be using it anymore. Lacrosse is a sport where all members carry sticks with small nets at the end that they use to pass, catch and run with an equally small ball. There is a goalie on each team, shoot to score kinda like soccer. Gar does teach, you just never see it because I haven't had any scenes in his classroom that sufficiently move the story along. Except that Melvin is always talking to him about something there, and there is mention made of him working through classes a couple of times. Don't worry, the disagreement has already been decided upon. And as for the rest, well, you'll just have to wait and see. I can't spoil everything, right? No real fighting, sorry, at least not in this chapter. I have other fics that fall in that category, this is not one of them. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed it!

Timkhj : The more the merrier, right? Thanks for your many words of high praise, and I hope I keep it at a level where you want to be prompt with your review. Hope to hear from you again!

Gun toten Girly : Your name still gives me a giggle. And if I keep getting review like yours I might have to do a double update at some point, I'd be so ahead of my schedule. Thank you for the in depth descriptions of the kids, you definitely proved that I'm right where I've been trying to be. As for the rest of your compliments concerning the family, you're liable to make me blush if you keep that up. While I have to say, you've pretty much laid out the perfect flow chart for the entire cast, calling it a masterpiece or a legend might be a bit ahead of its time. After all, the story isn't even finished yet, though I hope you enjoy it as much at the end as you have with its beginning. I eagerly await your next review!

Gardensigernumbli : I must admit I am very curious as to where your name came from. Moving on, yes, Richard is a bit of an idiot at first. He (thankfully) has improved some since then. Thank you for the multiple reviews, I hope you'll stick with us for the rest of the ride!

Jcyz : Thank you so much!! I finally found it, and I have to say it's absolutely wonderful. While I could nit pick it (height ratios for the kids are wrong) I have to say, I think you nailed it fairly well. This is my first piece of fan work for the fic, and so it shall be posted for everyone to see in my main page. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Mortal Guardian : Well, they're gonna fade into the background again for awhile, but there'll be lots of mentioning of them to come and how they fit into Gar's life. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Raven'sWinterRaine : Hey, there's more friendliness between them to come! Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Turtleflies : Thank you, I'm doing my best to stay true to the original setting throughout the entire story. And Richard may loosen up, eventually, but it'll take an act of God or something equally incredible to make it happen. Thanks for the review!

Reader : Gar was so short of breath he couldn't make a joke, for once. Don't worry, he'll get back around to it, soon enough. As for what's going to happen between Rachel, Steve, Rita and our favorite vegan, well, you'll just have to wait and see. Don't worry, it won't drag forever, and there will be plenty to keep people interested without getting frustrated. As for Malchior, he'll be dealt with in his own time as well. Updates are once a week, without fail. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again.

Nos482reborn : Well, Steve and Rita probably won't be showing their faces quite that soon. A few other things have to happen first. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the next chapter!

BoxofChocolates : I intend to. Why do you wish me to continue? I am rather curious. Thanks for the review!

Morgan of Nevermore : Intrigue is good, I hope it holds you over as we go back to this odd family's progression for awhile. Don't worry, you will find out eventually. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Purplerave : I hope you managed to survive the 6 days, 23 hours and 57 more minutes you had to wait for the chapter. If not, I mourn your passing as an excellent reviewer, and offer your family my most sincere condolences. Don't worry, the story keeps going until it reaches its end.

Deathbynumbers : Thank you, but the schedule remains the same regardless of what you say. Once a week, around the same day, as always. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again.

TheSilverWarrior : _removes earplugs_ I'm glad you enjoyed it. As for your question, everything in Rae's character that fits in this world will be present in some way or another. So, if it fits, it will be there. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!

C.B. Richmond

"I must take issue with the term 'a mere child,' for it has been my invariable experience that the company of a mere child is infinitely preferable to that of a mere adult."

**-****Fran Lebowitz**** (1950 - )**


	11. Chapter 11

Timmy did not like his sling

Chapter 11, guys, one week from the previous update as always. Thanks for your many wonderful reviews, they were awesome as always, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. On with the show!

-8x8-

Timmy did not like his sling. He liked his cast even less, even if everyone had signed it for him and Uncle Vic had drawn all over it to look like a robot super cannon. The novelty had worn off a week ago, and now it was just irritating. Even if he didn't have to run in gym, he also didn't get to play at recess and Rachel wouldn't let him play video games yet, because it involved moving his hand and arm too much. Tommy had offered to be his other hand for him, but that didn't work well and both boys just ended up arguing about who was messing up the most until their mom told them to turn it off and come help with dinner.

The only plus to the situation was Uncle Vic had been unusually busy in the evenings, disappearing for an entire week, and Mr. Logan had come over instead to help them with their math and plan the next set of practices for the lacrosse team. He also taught the boy as many jokes as he could, and those jokes, in turn he told the girls in his choir. The boost in popularity among the ladies was incredible. Uncle Vic didn't believe Gar's jokes were good for anything other than turning one's brain to spam, but the results spoke for themselves. He had been invited to two girl's co-ed birthday parties between now and Christmas, and a couple of Christmas parties over break as well.

The other major downside to the week, though, was that he and Tommy still went out with Kori each Thursday while Mr. Logan and mom held practice at the school. Why he couldn't just sit on the bleachers and wait for them to end every evening, the boy couldn't imagine, but his mother had just asked him to bear with it and so he would, for now.

So there they sat Thursday evening in the local café once again, the cop with his arm around his girlfriend and the boys quietly squabbling about who broke the green crayon and what needed to be done about it. They had been there so often they could do the puzzles on the children's menu by memory, and even coloring the pictures was now entirely boring, so really squabbling was the only thing they had left to do. Until Richard got an idea, that was.

Fishing out an ice cube from his cup, he bet the boys their dessert that he could pick up the ice using a string without tying a single knot.

"You'll just loop it around lots of times," Timmy argued with a scowling pout.

"Nope, I promise I won't do that either," Richard replied with a small grin.

"Whatever, you can't, stop being stupid," the boy grumped as he sat back in his seat, pretending to be entirely disinterested as the cop pulled over the salt shaker and snapped a loose thread from his pants leg.

Tommy watched closely as the man sprinkled the salt on top of the frozen cube, laying the string along it and letting it set there for awhile. When he picked it back up, the string actually stuck to the ice and as he raised it further, it dangled in midair like a strange sort of decoration or key chain.

"You owe me your dessert," he said with a grin, giving Kori a wink when the young woman gave him a frown. _Just teasing_ he mouthed and she smiled once again.

It completely passed right over Timmy's head; he was trying to replicate the technique for himself.

"Do it again!" he demanded as he fished out his own ice cube and got some salt from the shaker, paying close attention as the man procured another string.

_Hey_ they both thought, unconsciously mirroring each other's thoughts as they began to work on other fun little things like that. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

-8x8-

Melvin came inside on a Saturday afternoon to see what was taking Uncle Vic so long with saying 'hi' to her mom, the boys waiting in the yard with the football he had brought over. Raised voices from the back hallway caught her attention, and finding her mother's door ajar the young woman paused to listen.

"What happened to the full cover insurance for the kids? I thought you got a discount through work," came Vic's voice, far louder than normal and with a hint of anger the girl rarely ever heard.

Her mother's reply was equally biting. "You know I had to give it up when the car needed major engine repairs last fall. Even if you did do all the work for free, the parts were still more than either of us could afford."

"You were supposed to pick it back up during the summer…"

"The library cut my hours like always and I couldn't pick up a second job for once in town. The coffee shop was already full, and none of the diners will take me because of the odd hours I'd have to keep."

"Then what? You can't just ignore it, Rae!"

"I'm not going to, I'll call the hospital and let them know if they give me an extension I'll be able to pay it off with my Christmas bonus…"

"And what will you use for gifts, then?"

"It's been tight for awhile, Vic, the kids will understand…"

"And how is 500 going to cover an 829.73 bill?"

"I'll use some of my coach's pay to make up the difference."

"I thought that was going towards getting the kids new winter coats. Tommy's won't hardly cover his elbows."

"Dammit, Vic, I'll work it out somehow…"

"Mom?"

The adults paused, Victor still holding the bill in one hand as Rachel sat at her desk surrounded by papers, her checkbook, and several opened envelopes.

"Yes, Melvin?" Rachel replied, Victor moving discreetly to cover the paper he held.

"I'll pay it," the girl said so firmly it made her mother and uncle pause. "You said if you needed it, I could give you the money. That's Timmy's hospital bill, and we don't have insurance and with the way things have been there's no money to pay it off. So, I'll pay it, because you said I could help."

Rachel was torn between relief and denial. She couldn't let…but she had promised…

Melvin took her blank silence as ascent and went to get her jar, leaving the adults to stare at each other.

"She's becoming you," Vic said wit a hint of pride.

"That's not a good thing," Rachel snapped, putting a hand on her forehead.

"How much do you need?" Melvin asked as she came back, toting the stuffed jar in both hands.

"I'm not taking your money," Rachel declared as she gave a sight of defeat. "But I will borrow it. Vic, count out what we need, and then write her an IOU for that exact amount. I will pay it back, every penny, I promise."

"I can agree with that," Melvin said as she handed her jar over wit ha grin. "But only when you're able to, no cutting corners."

Vic felt like he was stealing from his niece's piggy bank as he pulled out the wad of cash and began to count them out. When the last coin had been counted out for the third time, the IOU was written and exchanged for the cash Melvin left with the promise that both adults would emerge soon to play.

"She's growing up," Vic commented as he handed the cash to Rachel who carefully stored it away for deposit at the bank.

"Too fast," Rachel grumbled as she put everything else away.

"You can't take care of her forever, Rae."

"I can damn well try."

-8x8-

Gar walked in on a Tuesday morning halfway between Thanksgiving and Christmas, picking up the mail in his box and shuffling through it absently. Notices about meetings, flyers about offered training sessions, a calendar of upcoming sporting events, some science magazines and other all piled together, he sorted them through before reaching a small envelope with his name written on the outside.

Curiously, he ripped it open right there, pulling out a fill-in-the-blank invitation with a snowflake outlined in green and a bell outlined in red on the outside. It read:

I Timmy Roth__

Invite you Mr. Logan

To my Choir Concert

The Date and Time are December 2nd 6 pm

I hope you can come!

Gar was a little bit surprised and even flattered as he carefully put the invitation back in the envelope and tucked it in his coat pocket. It was a Wednesday; he knew that, so there wouldn't be any lacrosse practice to worry about, so he should be able to come. Determining that he would let the boy know as soon as possible in person, the teacher went off to class with a warm smile that came from knowing he was wanted.

-8x8-

Vic greeted the teacher with a wave and a grin, the boys in the back equally excited to see him as they paused their game on the screen. Gar had agreed to come the night before; the mechanic was keeping the boys while Rachel took Melvin to buy some new pants. The girl had shot up another two inches, and her jeans were now more knee-highs than anything else.

"Didja get my invite?" Timmy asked as he sat backwards on the couch. "Uncle Vic already got his."

"I did," Gar replied with a smile. "And I'd be happy to come."

"Cool!"

"Pizza's on its way, I've got a few things to take care of, you boys play nice with Mr. Logan," Vic said as he came by to check on them, laying some cash out on the table. "It's just a quick brake change, Gar, I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Not a problem," the teacher said as he plopped down between the boys. "I've got it covered."

"I'm sure you do," the mechanic replied laughingly. "Have fun."

"We will!"

"I'm thirsty," Tommy declared when that race was finished and they moved to a three way tournament. "You guys want anything?"

"Some water, if you don't mind," Gar replied as the boy hopped up from the couch. "You sure you got it?"

Tommy flashed him a bright smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You wanna know a secret?" Timmy asked as soon as his brother was out of earshot. "I got a solo at the concert, but it's a surprise for everyone else so you can't say anything, ok?"

"Ok," Gar replied slowly. "But why are you telling me?"

"Because if I don't tell one person, it slips out accidentally," he replied with a shrug. "So you're my secret-keeper, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he said, shrugging slightly. "Are you sure you wouldn't tell someone else, though?"

"Everyone else I don't trust or I'm trying to surprise them," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Which you makes you the perfect choice, see?"

Gar's chuckle barely stayed hidden in his mouth. "I think so. Is there anything I need to do as your secret keeper?"

"Don't tell anyone my secrets," he replied with a 'duh' expression on his face. "Can you do that?"

The teacher nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I think I can."

The boy nodded, turning back to the TV now that that had been settled. "Ok, good."

-8x8-

The evening of the concert was cold and crisp, the wind gaining the subtle bite of winter as they hurried into the Elementary gymnasium. Rachel had been a little surprised that Gar had gotten an invitation to, but Timmy had been given five to do with as he pleased and really his choices made perfect sense. One to his mom and with her would come Melvin and Tommy. One to Vic, who would bring only himself. One to Kori, who would bring Richard. And one to Jenny and Gar each, who would also bring only themselves. When you looked at it that way, it made perfect sense.

As they filed into the folding chair filled room, seats were procured in two lines, one right in front of the other. The front held Rachel, Melvin, Tommy and Gar. The back Vic, Jenny, Kori and Richard. They came a bit later than they meant to, due to an unexpected flat tire. With three guys there, it had been thankfully easy to fix, and they made it in before the lights even dimmed.

There was only one choir performing that night, but there were sections where only the boys sang, or only the girls, and then one Welsh carol done with voices only with a select group of boys and girls. Rachel skimmed the program just before it started, and Gar watched her out of the corner of his eye. Apparently she noticed nothing unusual, though he had already scoured the pamphlet and found Timmy's solo. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the looks of shock and surprise on all their faces. If only he had a camera to record the event.

Settling back in his chair determinedly that they may garner no information by his actions, the teacher forced himself to relax and paid the closest of attention as the first song began. The choir was fairly good, an equal portion of the tone-deaf and those with perfect pitch mixed it. Thankfully, those who could sing drowned out those who mostly couldn't, though there would be the occasional sour pitch that would come through. The girls piece was lovely and soft, the boys a rousing rendition of 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'. And finally, what Gar had been waiting for, 'Little Drummer Boy'. The song started with another boy, the choir joining in after a time. Rachel was lightly tapping her foot in time with the music, it was the choir's best piece thus far by far, and then, for the final verse Timmy stepped forward to the microphone, all alone, and sang by himself.

Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,

Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum.

The rest of the choir joined in to repeat the last line a couple of times, and then the music ended with a final toll of the bell. The gymnasium erupted into applause. The boy who went first and Timmy were allowed to step forward and bow alone before being joined by the rest of their companions.

"Friend Rachel!" Kori gushed as she leaned over the back of the seats. "I did not know Timmy had such a glorious voice!"

"I…didn't either," the mother admitted, dumbfounded and yet completely thrilled all at the same time. "He was very good, though, wasn't he?"

"Oh, yes, most excellent indeed!"

"What I can't figure out," Rachel went on. "Is why he didn't tell us he had a solo. I would have asked Vic to bring his camera…"

"He wanted to surprise you," Gar blurted out without thinking, immediately blushing as all eyes rested on him. "Uh, I mean…that's what I would think…"

That was the final performance for the evening, and as the children were allowed to filter down from the stage Timmy made a bee-line for their group with his chest puffed out proudly.

"Did I do good, mom?" he asked as he threw his arms around the librarian's waist.

"You did amazingly well," she replied proudly, hugging him back in an unusual display of public affection. "And I'm very proud of you."

The boy just beamed as the others offered their praises as well. There could be no higher praise from his mother, and to him that was the one that truly mattered.

"Ms. Roth?" The group turned around to find Mrs. Rogers, the music teacher, standing behind them. "I was hoping to have a word with you."

"Of course," Rachel replied, following the woman a little ways off as the others closed ranks around their proud little soloist.

"Gotta say man, that was quite a surprise," Vic admitted as he ruffled the red-head's hair. "We had no idea you could belt it out like that, boy."

"That was the point," he replied, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "Gees, do I have to explain everything to you people?"

"I guess so," Vic chuckled as he patted the boy on the shoulder. "So, Mr. Logan was you secret-keeper, huh?"

"You told them?!" the boy screeched, turning on the teacher.

"I didn't mean to!" the older man defended himself quickly. "Besides, it wasn't until after the solo, I promise!"

The boy paused, his anger abated slightly. "So you didn't ruin the surprise?"

"No, I swear!" Gar replied, waving his hands animatedly.

Timmy sighed with shrug. "Alright…you're still a terrible secret-keeper, though."

The teacher sighed as the others laughed. "Yeah, I know."

-8x8-

Rachel paused outside her oldest son's door that night, the papers in hand as she considered the music teacher's offer once again. He might be interested, but he also knew how much the trip cost…

"Timmy?" she said as she opened the door. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure, mom," he replied as he covered his yawn with his arm. "What is it?"

"You were pretty incredible up there today," she said as she came and sat cross-legged beside his bed-nest on the floor. "Do you enjoy singing?"

"Yeah," he admitted sleepily, a quiet smile on his face. "A lot more than I thought I would, actually. And the girls really dig it."

"Mrs. Rogers said she thinks you're good enough to join the traveling choir for the county," the mother explained carefully as she pulled out the flier. "Are you interested in joining?"

The boy frowned, looking from the flier to his mother and back again. "Mom, the travel choir is really expensive."

"But if money weren't an issue, would you want to join?" she pressed gently, squatting down beside him as she began to point out some things he might not have considered. "It's a lot of work and time outside of school, Timmy, and there would be some weekends you'd hardly see us at all. We wouldn't be able to make many of your performances or competitions. Would you still want to sing with them?"

The boy thought about it for a long time. It was something their mother had taught them early on, to take a problem and examine it from all angles so that all possibilities and tangents could be weighed in turn. He wanted to sing, more and more as time went on. The travel choir would be more challenging; he would learn more, meet new people. Would it be worth being away from his family more? He wasn't sure.

"I think so," he said after awhile, staring up at his ceiling. "Can I think about it more tomorrow and talk to you after school?"

"You have until after Christmas," she said as she got up to leave. "That's when the forms are due to try out for it."

"Ok…mom?"

"Yeah?" The woman paused in the doorway, outline with the low light of the hallway.

Timmy paused, then blurted, "Can you afford for me to be in the choir?"

Crossing back towards him, she leaned over with a small smile. "You let me worry about the money, ok?" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "You focus on figuring out what you want, ok?"

"Ok." He agreed, turning over as she left once again. Sleep was easy to find, but in the morning when he woke he still wasn't sure what to do.

-8x8-

Vic was tinkering with his baby (who still had the rather expensive tummy ache) in the back when he heard the sound of something hitting the table by the TV and couch loudly.

"Hello?" he called, peaking out from under the hood.

"It's me," Gar's voice floated back, in an unusually low growl.

It was almost noon on a Saturday, an odd time for the teacher to visit unless they were going over to Rae's house, but Vic could hear the suppressed anger in the voice and let it go with a shrug. The sound of the game station booting up reached his ears, as well as the opening music for one of his more violent first person shooter games.

Four hours later, Vic washed his hands and sat down by his friend who was still glued to the screen and mashing buttons like his life depended on it.

"What's wrong?" the mechanic asked without preamble, picking up the other controller as Gar started a two player mission.

"Steve and Rita," the other man said as though that would explain everything. When Vic just gave him a puzzled glance, he sighed. "My foster parents."

"Oh, what about them?" The mechanic settled in as they began to go down a hall, the monsters jumping out from various hiding places.

"They're being stupid," Gar replied darkly.

"How stupid?" his friend replied curiously.

"Very."

Vic gave a short laugh. "Not quite what I meant, man."

The teacher looked at him in puzzlement. "Huh? Oh, uh, I wasn't there for Thanksgiving, car troubles and all, but Steve was getting on my case about it like I could have fixed it somehow and then he got started on the whole 'if only' shtick again and Rita trying to calm him down (they had me on speaker phone) but she agrees with him on almost everything so it was a rather wasted effort…point is, they want me to come and stay with them from the time my break starts to the day before it ends over Christmas."

Vic waited for more, then spoke when the silence began to stretch out. "And…do you don't want to do that…?"

"No!" his friend exploded, punctuating his statement by blowing a couple of holes in the wall of the level. "If I'm there more than a day Steve starts treating me like I'm ten and unable to do anything for myself…Rita tries to help, but it only goes so far. I know they're doing the best they know how, but I grew up years ago and it's time they realized that."

Victor didn't know what to say, so he settled for saying nothing at all. Some days, especially when he was younger, he'd thought he'd be willing to put up with hell itself to have someone call him 'son' again and mean it. Now, he wasn't so sure. He'd tried to asked Rachel, once when he first met her, if she wanted parents again. The look she'd given him had kept him from asking more than once.

"I'm sorry," the teacher said sometime later as they began a player vs. player round, both of them stocking up on their favorite weapons of choice. "I guess it's not fair to complain to you about this, huh?"

"It's alright," Vic replied with an easy shrug. "It's…strange, but it's alright. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?"

Gar gave him a sincere smile, though it was a bit strained. "Yeah, thanks, I really appreciate it."

Vic just shrugged. "It's cool. So, whatcha gonna do now?"

"Dunno," the teacher admitted grudgingly. "I guess I'm not going there for Christmas this year."

The mechanic's lips twitched as a thought occurred to him. "So where will you go?"

"I thought about visiting some old friends from school, but most of them are already busy and the rest are nearly impossible to track down," Gar muttered as he managed to blow Vic through the wall of the level they were playing. "So I guess I'm staying here for Christmas."

"Kori's headed to Gotham with Richard, to meet his family and see the sights," Vic said casually as he returned he favor by body checking his teammate over a railing six stories up. "So Rae would probably let you hang with us."

"Are you sure? I know she wasn't crazy about Thanksgiving."

His friend nodded slowly. "A good chunk of that was Richard, though. He's still more Kori's boyfriend than anything else, so it's hard for her to relax around him."

Gar perked up a bit. "And the rest?"

At that Vic let out a full bodied laugh. "Her not knowing what the hell she's gonna do about you."

The teacher was fully facing his friend, now, ignoring the game entirely as he tried to get answers. "What does that mean? Did she talk about me?"

The mechanic shook his head. "No, never. Which is how I know you've gotten under her skin."

"How?"

"She's afraid of what might come out of her mouth, so she'd rather not say anything at all."

"Oh…"

Gar looked a bit confused as he tried to sort all that out and play at the same time. Vic managed to kill him three times in a row before he got a semblance of control over his brain again and managed a spectacular double kill at the spawn point before the timer ran out.

"So," he said as they switched over to a racing game instead. "Any tips on how I can help your sister make up her mind?"

The mechanic shook his head firmly. "Nope. That's your deal not mine."

The teacher groaned as his friend just laughed at him. "Not cool, dude, so not cool."

-8x8-

Rachel generally did not care for one day over another during the week, whether it was a week day or a weekend that only changed what her duties and obligations entailed, not if she had them at all. However, she was very grateful for this current Friday because finals would be ending for her children (Melvin had become particularly anxious with all of her high school exams) and she wouldn't have to see the lacrosse team again for awhile. The girls were good, there was no doubt about that, but there were unforeseen problems arising and Rachel needed time to sit down and think them through before she could come up with a satisfactory answer.

The final, and perhaps most irritating reason was one she was loathe to admit, or even think about really. Mr. Logan had been all but absent this last week and a half, not showing up for lunch for days on a muttered excuse of he had something important to do, and refusing two offers to eat at her house…though he had thanked her sincerely for them and promised he'd make it up later. He'd been almost late to every practice, and left as soon as he possibly could. Her boys were grumpy as a result, Melvin seemed a bit put out, and she ignored the voice in the back of her head that murmured she might be missing his cheerful smile and beautiful green eyes a little more than she thought possible.

Snapping herself back to the present, the librarian gave herself a firm shake. Get a grip, she told herself internally, you did not have a bad week just because you saw less of that man than you're used to. In fact, that makes it a good week, because you had less distractions around and the children shouldn't get too used to seeing him all the time anyways. Yes, it was a good thing she hadn't seen much of Mr. Gar Logan this week.

Don't worry; she really didn't believe it either.

She was getting ready for the end of the day, shuffling through the papers on her desk one last time, when there was a short knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, glancing up and pausing when she realized who it was. "Mr. Logan, this is an unexpected surprise."

"Gar, please," he chuckled as he placed a thick stack of folders on her desk. "This is more of a personal matter."

"Alright, Gar," the librarian replied curiously. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," the teacher hedged carefully. "I need a promise first that you'll let me finish before you give me your answer."

"Alright," she agreed after a moment's thought, figuring the teacher by now had proven he wasn't a complete idiot. "What is it?"

"Ok," he started with a sigh. "I have six more papers here for grants and/or contests related to getting money or equipment for the classrooms at the high school/ junior high building."

"Did any of your previous attempts come through?" the librarian asked, sincerely curious.

"Well, yes, but not in the way I was hoping," he admitted with a shrug. "Anyways, that's six plus the half from last time that we need to negotiate price on."

"I don't think you have more bikes to give us," she said a bit dryly.

"No, and I'm assuming taking people out eat is still not an option…?" The look she gave him set a new record for dryness. "I didn't think so. So I had another idea."

"This should be good," she quipped with a slight smile.

"Christmas is coming up," he went on, ignoring her comment with a grin. "A grand time of giving, and receiving gifts. Now, I would like to give your family some gifts, but seeing as how you reacted to an old bike I'm a little apprehensive as to how you might react to anything else…" Rachel took the jibe as gracefully as she could; only frowning slightly. "So I'll make you this deal. I'll give you six papers to edit, three of which are considerably longer than last time, and as payment you just have to accept whatever it is that your family gets for Christmas."

"So this is where you've been this last week," she said slowly when he was finished, putting her chin in her hand. "Why the rush?"

"They're all due mid-January," he explained with a shrug. "So I wanted to make sure you had plenty of time over break to work on them."

"What are you planning?" Rachel asked as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "This is suspiciously well thought out."

"A surprise I've had in mind for a long time," Gar admitted with a laugh. "Just…please say yes. I've been working very hard on this, and it would make me very happy to do something wonderful for your kids this Christmas."

After a moment of silent thought, the librarian agreed and the teacher thanked her sincerely before taking his leave once again with the folders of papers remaining behind.

Rachel sighed as she picked up the first one and began to flip through it idly. "Well, this should be an interesting Christmas…"

-8x8-

Christmas break started with a good six-inch layer of snow, and even though Rachel had to go into work until noon most every day that meant after lunch she was free to romp in the frozen mush with her ecstatic charges. Timmy and Tommy were running around in their snowpants when she returned, and Melvin had her things piled by the door awaiting their mother's return.

The librarian took the time to eat half a sandwich and some tea before she declared it was time to go out and build the forts while they waited for Kori and Vic to arrive.

-8x8-

Gar was debating between spending all day in bed or playing through his new video game when the phone rang.

"'Lo?"

"Gar, it's Vic. You busy?"

"No."

"Do you have snow clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Get dressed. I'm coming to get you in ten, you are not gonna wanna miss this!"

-8x8-

Richard had agreed to come with Kori asked him to accompany her to Rachel's house for the afternoon. Telling him to dress in clothes to wear outside had been odd, but he assumed it was to build a snowman or something with the kids.

Going straight to the backyard with his girlfriend who was bundled up in ski pants and a parka, and seeing the forts being erected he realized building a snowman was probably the farthest thing from their minds. Jenny popped up from one of the forts waving at them brightly in her pink scarf and gloves.

"Dangit, Rae, I'll pay you afterwards," the assistant laughed good-naturedly. "Kori, what'd you have to bring him for? You know it's guys against girls!"

"Hey, Officer Greyson," Tommy yelled from the opposite fort with a wave. "Come help us, you're on our side!"

"Rae bet me five bucks you'd bring up and Vic would bring Gar," Jenny explained as Kori came to join them and Melvin at the fort. "Which is why she called me, to balance things out."

"The teams would be rather uneven," Kori admitted with a blush.

"What's she doing here?" Vic asked as he strode into the yard, pointing at Jenny accusingly. "I thought she was bared for life."

"You brought more, so I brought more," Rachel replied with a smug grin. "You've got five minutes to finish your fort, get moving!"

The men dove right in, and five minutes later the forts were finished and waiting.

"Round one!" Vic yelled when everyone they agreed they were ready. "Go!"

Richard ducked as a volley of snowballs flew overhead, noting that no rules, time limits, or boundaries had been established before hand. Slowly creeping up, he spied the tree house with a grin. If he could get up there with enough snowballs…he'd quickly run out of ammo and be a sitting duck up there for the rest of the game. That's if he didn't break is neck on the way up, first.

"Hey, Vic," he asked as they hunkered down again, another volley flying at them before they returned fire again. "How many rounds do you usually play?"

"Just one," the mechanic replied distractedly.

"And how long does it last?"

"As long as it takes."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, crap," Vic said as the incoming missiles slacked off.

"They're gonna launch!" the boys yelled as they scrambled for cover. Vic followed, leaving Richard and Gar to watch to abject horror as Jenny was literally launched over the edge of the girl's fort by her teammates and into the air. Flipping once, she crashed through the front of the boys' flimsy castle and left their defenses in ruins.

"Attack!!"

The guys weren't given time to recover as every other female charged with snowballs flying, and somehow it digressed from there into a free for all where teams and alliances were made and broken every few minutes.

Timmy and Tommy tackled Richard's legs out from under him, only to be chased off by Kori who then shoved a snowball down the officer's jacket. She ran to Rachel, who paired up with her against Richard and Vic who had seen the policeman's plight before Melvin and Gar somehow ended up in the middle and everyone focused on them for several seconds.

At some point, Gar stumbled upon Rachel's hiding place behind a few of the bushes, scrambling to rebuild her cache of ammo.

"I'll help," he squeaked, holding up his hands as she paused in the process of pelting him. "Truce?"

"Truce," she agreed, letting him help her rebuild the stockpile before they started sniping at the others across the yard.

This led to a temporary alliance of the rest, who managed to oust the pair. Gar teasingly tried to save himself, pushing Rae in front of him to take the brunt of the attack. That turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

Rachel, it turned out, never went easy when it came to revenge.

When the game ended, Gar had snow stuffed so far up and down his coat he still wasn't sure how it all got there. The sun was started to set in the distance and everyone was freezing and soaked through and through as they began to disband.

Kori and Richard left, getting into the car with merry waves and wide smiles as everyone else trooped inside sans Jenny who said she had somewhere else to be and managed to disappear down the street before anyone else could protest her hasty departure. Rachel ordered her children to shower and put on clean clothes while the adults prepared grilled cheese sandwiches, tomato soup, and hot chocolate for everyone to share. When Melvin returned, her hair still damp and wearing old clothes, Rachel went next leaving her eldest in charge of the stove and dryer. All wet things were cycled through the dryer, and set aside for when it came time to leave. The boys soon popped in as well, and Vic told Gar to take a shower with some clothes the mechanic dug out of the hall closet.

It felt strange to do so, being in a shower that wasn't his and then pulling on the unfamiliar grey sweat pants with a faded gym shirt. Back in the kitchen he found Rachel at the table with her kids in old pants and a t-shirt that been washed so many times the logo had almost worn off completely.

Vic was only a moment in showering after him, and appeared soon in a similar state. Out to the garage everyone trooped, where they began to pull box after box of Christmas decorations out for them to use.

Another Roth family tradition, it seemed. Whoever cooked Thanksgiving dinner did not have to cook it for Christmas. But whoever didn't cook had to decorate, and the kids always helped.

There wasn't much to use for decorations, most of them were old and several falling apart at the touch. Still, the group handled the ancient greenery and bows with the ease of practice and before long old electric candles had been set in every front window, a wreath hung on the front door, Santas and snowflakes covered every available surface and a ceramic nativity scene going yellow with age set on the mantle of the living room fireplace.

Rachel stayed out of the way and watched, apparently another Roth rule of equivalent exchange. She grimaced occasionally at the way Vic spread the brightly colored ornaments around the house, in sharp contrast to the more muted tones that generally filled her home.

Gar helped the boys specifically as they were given the task of setting up a synthetic tree that was older than any of them. The branches had faded to a dingy brown-grey, and it stood crookedly no matter how much you messed with the base, but that hardly mattered to the people decorating it. Dusty paper chains, home made ornaments, and scratched colored balls were brought out and set as high as the boys could reach, Gar taking over where their height failed.

Out of the corner of his eye, the teacher noticed a huge fuss being made over a small piece of greenery Vic was pulling out of a sealed, padded box. Turning around, he watched as it was attached in the doorway from the living room to the kitchen, red berries peeking out from under pointed green leaves.

"Vic, why is the mistletoe out?" Rachel asked as she peaked in from the kitchen with a frown.

"My year to decorate, my choice," he replied with a wicked grin. "By the way," he added in a low voice as he moved to grab another box of decorations beside her. "Gar's coming over for Christmas."

"So is Jenny," Rachel replied with a too sweet smile. The look of shock on Victor's face was almost worth spoiling that surprise early, she'd just have to make sure she paid attention to who she walked under the arch with.

"Uncle Vic put the mistletoe up," Melvin told the boys as she came in with tinsel for the tree.

"Mistletoe?" Tommy asked.

"The green leaves that you have to kiss under," Timmy explained with a scheming smile. "That hasn't been up for a couple of years."

"I bet we could get Officer Greyson and Kori to kiss under it," the younger boy suggested brightly.

"Psh, that won't be hard," his brother replied as he rolled his eyes. "They kiss all the time, remember?"

"Then who are you going to try to get under it?" Melvin replied with a low laugh.

"Uncle Vic and Jenny, it's totally obvious she likes him," he replied with such a 'duh!' expression on his face that the teacher observing all of this in the background was hard pressed not to laugh out loud. A small snicker managed to escape however, and suddenly he found himself under three surprisingly conniving looks considering who they were coming from. Internally, a voice was commenting that they were far too young to have such scheming looks. A second voice was screaming run for the hills.

"Mr. Logan," Tommy said, his face as angelic as any he had ever seen. "Who would you like to catch under the mistletoe?"

"Um, well…" Gar felt the heat rising from his collar to his chin, and then slowly working its way up the rest of his face. "That is to say, I hadn't really…uh, given it a great deal of, eh….thought…"

"Don't worry," Timmy whispered as he leaned close with a grin. "We won't tell."

"W-won't tell what?" he squeaked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, don't worry Mr. Logan," Tommy added with a wink. "Your secret is safe with us."

"S-secret?!"

"Kids, I need help with the front wreath," Victor called, all three leaving on cue, though Melvin lagged a bit behind as she turned to the teacher with a grin.

"Just so you know," she said with a smile. "We're all rooting for you to succeed, ok?"

When Rachel popped her head into the living room a few moments later, Gar still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her initial inquiry as to whether he wanted something to drink being left aside.

"Fine," he replied, though his smile was still somewhat strained. "Just…children will never cease to amaze me, that's all."

"Did they say something they shouldn't have?" she asked, immediately suspicious. "They're all a little too smart for their own good."

"Oh, uh, just something about trying to set Vic and Jenny up under the mistletoe," the teacher mumbled as he looked at the tree and tried to stifle his once more rising blush. "I was just…surprised, that's all."

"Like I said, they're too smart for their own good," she sighed as she rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Was there something you needed?" Gar asked, trying to lower his voice from the unusually high octave it currently resided in.

"Oh, I was wondering if you were thirsty."

"I could use some water," he admitted rather gratefully.

"Sure, ice or no ice."

"Ice, please."

Gar settled back in his seat once she had left, letting out a sigh. And he'd actually agreed to spend Christmas with this family, what was he thinking!

-8x8-

Review replies:

Menamebephil : Larry will only make an appearance if I find a good place for him to fit in with the current scheme of things. I'll tell you right off right now he has no such place, but I'll keep an eye out for one. Don't hold your breath, though. Suspicious vibes from Gar there may be, but I really don't think they mean what you think they mean. Oh well, guess we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed it, hope to hear from you again!

Beautifulpurpleflame : Of course, something just always has to happen. I wonder what it will be for Christmas, hm? Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Tarson : Breaking any bone sucks, really, and especially if they have to go back and break it again so it heals right. Rachel does dote a lot, she just generally doesn't let others see it. After all, to dote you have to be nice, and Rachel could never be nice, right? Thanks for the review!

TheSilverWarrior : Thank you, my allergies are much improved and I do enjoy my job. It just cuts into my writing time a bit, that's all. The list is pretty interesting, wait until you hear more stories about it later on. I'm truly glad your enjoying the story so much, thanks for your many words of high praise and I hope to hear from you again!

Jojo : Why thank you! What makes you say so?

Royal Blue : I've tried very hard to be different and make it interesting without also making it really violent and romantic, blah blah blah. You get the picture. Dick will come around, and he has some already. He just needs time, this is way out of his element after all. Thanks for your many kind words, especially about the characters, I truly appreciated it. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Gun toten Girly : Aww, you came back! Now you really are making me blush! I wouldn't call it a masterpiece or a legend quite yet, but thank you for the honor of saying so yourself. I now have warm-fuzzies inside my chest, and they're probably going to keep me nice and warm for the rest of the day. Sorry that there is no picture in the profile, but if I did have one it would probably be of a butterfly. Or a moose, moose are cool too. Hope you keep reading, thanks for your totally awesome review as always!

Bookworm007 : Thank you, thank you, thank you! Totally believable, and yet in a different world, looks like I'm getting my job down pretty good. I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

Raven of Alaska : You ask a lot of questions I can't answer without giving away parts of the plot. You'll just have to wait and see on all of them, sorry! Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Jackpotzeke : Thanks for the review, it has officially made my day so much better.

Purplerave : Let's hope you're still around this time too. Thank you for your gracious review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Qwertymann : Welcome aboard, my friend! I can understand the skepticism, this isn't exactly your typical TT fic. Your many words of high praise are wonderful, thank you for them, though I am sorry about the few mistakes. I'm not perfect, it just happens. If you think lacrosse is not that aggressive, well, then you never saw my high school team play. They were a force to be reckoned with. Gar and Jenny will get more spotlight time soon enough, don't worry. I like the quotes too, and it doesn't have to be relevant to be good. I do know about review replies, but I have readers that are anonymous, and so I can't do that for them. And its only not allowed if your replies are longer than the chapter itself. I don't think we have that problem here. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Gardensigernumbli : Ah, it makes sense now. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the review!

Raven'sWinterRaine : Yeah, some people are just like that. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

BoxofChocolates : Well, thank you, I try my best. And I will continue.

Steve : Your feelings seem to be the same as several others, not knowing quite what to make of the story at first and then finding your truly enjoying it as time goes on. Your words really gave me a boost to get some serious writing done for the next few chapters, thank you. I am sorry for the few mistakes, few as they may be, I try and read through my chapters as carefully as possible before I post them but I never catch everything. I gotta say, knowing your reading it more than once is also a huge compliment, so thank you. Updates are about a week apart, if there's going to be an exception I usually alert you guys ahead of time. Thanks for the awesome review, and I really hope you've enjoyed the new chapter and that I'll hear from you again soon.

Reader : I dunno, something like that could happen I suppose. Sorry, I don't give away hints of what is to come unless I can help it. Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Kurai Kuminari : Though your words of praise were most heartening, I am afraid I cannot say who may or may not be making an appearance in future chapters. That would, after all, be giving away spoilers, which I am greatly against for the most part. Don't worry, more people from the Titans-verse will be making appearances, for various reasons and parts, but in the mean time I hope you continue to enjoy the story and review to tell me what you think of it. Thanks, again, and hope to hear from you again soon!

Timkhj : Late is still better than never, especially in the case of an awesome reviewer such as yourself. Thanks for your many, many compliments, especially about how Gar is being pulled into the family. I put an extra bit of effort in that area, its nice to see it paying off. As for an foreshadowing, I cannot say for sure. I hate giving away parts of the plot before it happens, I feel either the writing can stand for itself without the author holding up juicy bits for the future, or it shouldn't be written at all. Harsh, perhaps, but that's just the way I feel. And while I am quite aware that there is enough material for a side story on Kori and Richard, I won't be writing it. To be bluntly honest, I don't really like them as characters. They are a necessary part that I deal with, but if I were given the task of writing a story just for them I wouldn't really enjoy it. They're a boring couple that fits together too well for the most part, they're too predictable. So if its going to be written, it won't be by me. Sorry. Thanks for the review, its always wonderful to hear from you, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

That's it for now, guys. Sorry if it took a bit longer than usual to get it up, we're really only half a day late and that's not too bad in the grand scheme of things, eh? Until next time, please review, it gives me that much more incentive to keep on top of the ball!

C.B. Richmond

"You know that children are growing up when they start asking questions that have answers."

**-****John J. Plomp**


	12. Chapter 12

-8x8-

-8x8-

T'was the night before Christmas,

And all through the house

Not a creature was stirring

Not even a…

_Beep-beep_

_Beep-beep_

Rachel sat up and answered the phone by her bedside, eyes still closed as she put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rae, it's Vic, there's been a fire."

-8x8-

Gar was sitting in the back of the ambulance when a familiar truck pulled up, a large black man getting out of the cab half dressed with sleep still in his eyes.

"You're fine," the paramedic said as Gar slowly stood up, two different shoes on his feet and a borrowed coat on his back. A glance back showed half his two story building belching out smoke, the firefighters still battling the flames inside.

"Thanks," he croaked, shuffling his feet as he wondered what to do next. His cell phone was inside; maybe he could borrow one…

"Gar, over here!"

The teacher looked up to find one of the last people he expected to see standing in front of the truck.

"How…?"

"A friend," Vic explained with a shrug. "Did everyone get out in time?"

"I think so," the teacher replied, his throat raw from the smoke. "The alarm went off pretty quick."

Vic glanced at the building with a frown. "Your apartment?"

Gar looked up, his face falling at the sight of smoke coming from his floor. "I…don't know."

His friend looked around, then tapped a larger, pot-bellied gentleman in uniform on the shoulder. "Chief."

The large, sleepy policeman paused as he slowly turned, his eyes widening in surprise. "Stone! What are you doing here?"

"Just here to pick him up," he replied with a nod at Gar. "He's lives here. When will they be able to come and claim their things?"

"Tomorrow, probably," the Chief rumbled gruffly. "Leave a phone number with that officer over there, we'll call you when its safe to come by."

"Ok." Vic handed the said officer a card with a number on it and turned and began to leave, glancing back when he realized his buddy wasn't following. "Are you coming?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Why would I?" Gar replied, looking confused.

Vic rolled his eyes. "Where are you going to stay?"

The teacher shrugged, huddling more in on himself as the wind began to blow. "A hotel, maybe."

The mechanic looked pointedly at his friend's vehicle. "Oh, and how are you going to get there?"

Gar glanced at his car, noting the way it was blocked in from all sides by the fire trucks and police cars. "I might be able to get out in a bit…"

"Get in the truck, Gar."

"Ok…" He climbed in and watched as he started up the engine in a business like manner. "I can sleep on your couch," he offered as the mechanic pulled out of the parking lot. "I don't mind it."

"The garage isn't heated at night," he replied flatly. "Only the loft. You'll freeze, and I don't have any extra bedding otherwise. I'm taking you to Rae's, she's expecting us."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry about your apartment," Vic offered after a few moments of silence.

"It's not your fault," Gar replied with a weak grin. "They said it was an electrical fire, poor wiring in one of the walls.

"I see."

"Thank you," he said as they pulled into the driveway. "For coming to get me." They both were quick to exit the vehicle, the inside would be far warmer, and away from the winter elements.

"No problem, man," Vic replied as they walked up the steps to the front. He knocked on the front door. Rae answered a moment later, wearing rumpled pajamas and looking rather sleep-deprived.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she let them in, leaning against the door once it was shut.

"I'm fine," he replied with a yawn. Giving himself a sniff, the teacher grimaced. "Can I shower, Rachel? I smell terrible."

"There's clean towels in the boy's bathroom," she replied as she moved into the kitchen. "Vic will get you something to wear. Are you staying, Vic?"

"No," the large black man said as he stifled a yawn of his own. "I like my bed more than your couch, thank you. See you in the morning; I'm out after I dig up something for him."

"Alright, drive safely."

"I will."

Gar washed himself quickly, finding his hostess in the kitchen nodding over a cup of tea. "You're in Timmy's room," she said as soon as she saw him, slowly getting up from her seat. "I've already moved him somewhere else. The sheets aren't fresh, but I got you a pillow that hadn't been drooled on, and some clean blankets."

"That's plenty, thank you," he replied. "Go to bed, I know where the room is and you look like you're about to fall over asleep."

"Thanks. Sleep well, Gar," she said as she left with a wave, placing her mug in the sink on the way.

"Sweet dreams, Rachel," he replied with a weary smile. He went straight to the room, crawled into the bed, and did not move until morning.

-8x8-

Timmy woke up rather disoriented, shoving his brother away with his good arm before hopping out of bed and checking his room. Finding Mr. Logan there, wearing Uncle Vic's old clothes and looking utterly exhausted, he frowned and went to find his mother to ask why.

Opening her door cautiously, he crept up beside the huddled form in the small bed and tentatively reached out with one hand. "Mom?"

"Timmy?" she replied, turning over as her eyes struggled to open. Glancing at the clock, she groaned inwardly as it blinked 5:00 am at her. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Why is Mr. Logan in my bed?" he asked, pouting slightly. "I don't like sleeping with Tommy, he kicks."

"I'll tell you later, I promise, just please go back to bed for awhile," she replied as she put a heavy hand on his head.

The pout increased, then grew thoughtful. "Can I sleep with you?"

The mother sighed, her eyes desperately trying to close themselves. "Yes, if you promise to go back to sleep."

Timmy grinned. "I promise."

Rachel scooted over, letting the boy snuggle in next to her as she closed her eyes once more. _Please just let me have a couple more hours…_

-8x8-

Christmas morning opened with a fresh white blanket covering the ground. Thankfully, no one was awake to appreciate it until the sun was well over the horizon.

Melvin got up, surprised to find more snow on the ground outside, just as her clock turned to 8:00 am on her desk. Pulling on a hoodie as she slid out of bed, the freshman ran a hand through her hair and tied it back with a band. Uncle Vic was probably already making breakfast, and her stomach rumbled at the thought of omelets and bacon and waffles.

Going into the hallway, she yawned and automatically apologized as she almost ran into whoever was coming out of Timmy's room.

"It's ok," Gar relied, wiping the sleep from his eyes with one hand. "Merry Christmas."

The young girl was about to respond in kind when it clicked in her mind what was wrong. "Why are you here?" she asked as she took in the teacher's messy appearance and borrowed clothes. "I thought you weren't coming until later."

"Mr. Logan can explain as we eat," her mother neatly interrupted as she appeared behind them, a snoring Timmy on her back. "Either Vic's making waffles, or your youngest brother has miraculously learned out to cook."

"Waffles?" Gar asked, perking up a bit.

"Uncle Vic is famous for them," Melvin replied with a large grin. "He's like, the best waffle-maker ever."

"Cool."

Tommy was sitting on the counter next to a beaming Vic, who had a short stack of already-made waffles on the counter as he poured another cup of batter into the iron. Bacon sizzled in one pan, sausage another, and there was a bowl with several cracked and mixed eggs just waiting to be poured into a third.

"Friends, may I present you with the Christmas morning meal of Meat and Waffles!" he called when he saw the others enter. "Tommy, go break out the orange juice, good buddy. Is that Timmy still sleeping? What's with that? He's usually the first one up."

"He was," Rachel replied as she handed the boy over to her brother. "At 5:00 a.m."

"Ouch…well, a smell of this will wake him up." The mechanic plucked one succulently crisp piece of bacon from the pan and waved it under the boy's nose. "Wakey-wakey, sleepy head."

Timmy was up in an instant, demanding why he hadn't been awakened sooner and if there were waffles and bacon ready for him. Vic laughed, Rachel told him he could wait long enough for everyone to get their drinks, and Gar couldn't help but feel like he was at home as they bickered happily among themselves.

Gar's story was brought up when Melvin reminded them they said they would explain when everyone was eating, and as the children listened wide-eyed to Gar's quick but still detail explinationnthe phone rang in the kitchen.

Rachel answered, having gotten up to make herself another cup of tea, and then handed it to Gar silently.

"Garfield Logan?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is he," the teacher replied calmly.

"This is Officer Haden. You can come pick up your things from the apartment now."

-8x8-

The drive to the apartment complex was blessedly short, and as the pair hopped out they joined the queue of people who took the offered boxes and made their way inside the shell of what had once been their home.

Gar's apartment was on the second floor of the fourth complex, the second and last one to catch fire and therefore the least damaged overall. That, however, did not mean that his quarters did not sustain serious damage. The walls were intact, but besides the few pictures he salvaged from cracked frames nothing in the front room was worth saving. He joked with Vic that he was glad his vintage game-station was currently residing at the mechanic's garage from the last time they played since his newer one was now a pile of melted plastic. The kitchen wasn't terrible, but Gar only packed away a few pictures plates since most of his wares were trapped in the warped dishwasher.

His bedroom had seen the least damage, but it still reeked of smoke, and Vic helped him quickly pack his blankets, clothes, and towels away. A few personal effects and toiletries went in another box, and they were done.

"It's almost eleven," Vic said as they loaded the last one in his truck and got ready to leave. "Rae's probably got dinner half done."

"We've been here for two hours?" Gar replied in surprise, pulling out the keys to his car and unlocking the doors. "Aw man, she's gonna kill me…"

"For what, taking care of an unexpected emergency?" Vic replied with a snort. "C'mon, if we hurry we can still get the presents in before we eat."

Vic probably would have been right, except for one small detail. They both reeked of smoke and soot, and Rachel refused to let either inside until they promised to march right to the bathroom and stay there until they were presentable again.

An amused Jenny watched in the background as both males meekly agreed and went their separate ways, their clothes being handed over the moment they were behind closed doors and thrown in the washer with extra detergent.

When Gar emerged some time later, still wearing clothes that were really too big for him, he followed the delicious scent emanating from somewhere in the house and soon found himself looking at a veritable feast on the kitchen counter. An unusually domestic Jenny stood at the stove, watching the contents of different pots as Rachel worked at the counter mixing several chopped vegetables together for a salad.

"I'm hungry!" Vic declared as he entered the kitchen, adjusting his old t-shirt a bit self-consciously when he noticed the grin Jenny was giving him. "Uh…when are we eating, Rae?"

"As soon as our other guest manages to pull himself together," the librarian replied with a low snort. "Neither of you had better smell like smoke or you'll be eating in the garage..."

"Do I pass inspection?"

Rachel almost jumped at the sound of a voice right behind her. Almost. Gar knew he still got to her, though; by the way she refused to meet his gaze as she turned around, and the faint line of pink that topped her cheeks.

"Good enough," she said as she brushed by him lightly. "Vic, could you finish setting the table? And Gar, I sent the kids to get something from the cellar, would you go make sure they didn't get lost along the way?"

His grin stretched from cheek to cheek. "Sure thing, Rae."

"Rachel," she corrected him automatically, though her lips were still quirked in a small smile. "Hurry up or you tofu may find its way down the disposal."

The salute he gave her was formally teasing. "Yes, ma'am."

And thus began that year's Roth Family Christmas Celebration.

Tommy burst from the cellar with Melvin hot on his heels, a wrapped gift clutched in his hands and her face a flaming red. She caught him just as they cleared the stairs, him tossing the present at Gar as the boy was put in an effective wrestling pin.

"She bought a gift for a boy!" he crowed before she could slap a hand over his mouth, her face turning even a deeper scarlet than before.

"Shut up…!"

"And someday you'll buy a gift for a girl," Gar replied as he handed the gift back and took charge of the young miscreant. "Be nice, or I'll let her kiss you under the mistletoe."

Tommy stuck out his tongue and made a face worthy of a Halloween mask. "Ew, that's gross! I don't want girl cooties!"

The teacher laughed and asked what the trio was supposed to be getting. Heading into the cellar, they helped Timmy who looked rather annoyed at being left by himself bring the card table and chairs up from their hiding place along with a couple jars of applesauce and the home ice cream maker for later.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked as the group appeared once again.

"Just a disagreement among siblings," Gar replied laughingly. The librarian seemed willing to leave it at that, for now, much to the relief of her charges.

With the food laid out buffet style, save the tofu-turkey that sat on Gar's plate alone, everyone lined up and got ready to eat.

"Merry Christmas!" Tommy said, the first in line as the youngest, and everyone responded in kind before he dipped the first spoon into the mashed potatoes. The spread wasn't that varied or exotic, but that which it did have was delicious, and any other trimmings weren't missed as a result.

Sitting around the two tables pushed together, it was a mixed up conglomeration of friends and family, all sharing together in good fellowship as the butter was passed, the food praised, and the iced sweet tea Rachel had especially made for the day flowing freely. How long it lasted, no one was sure, but it was mid-afternoon by the time Vic stretched in his seat and slowly got up, careful not to over balance with his stuffed belly puffing out slightly. "Oh, that was some good eating. Guys have clean up. Why don't you get the presents ready, Rae? Since we didn't get a chance this morning."

"Gladly," the librarian agreed with a content look on her face as she began to mosey on over in the direction of the living room. "Jenny, are you- hm?"

Melvin grinned down at her mother, then glanced up conspicuously. Rachel followed her gaze with a sigh. The mistletoe, she'd have to be more careful, or who knows who might catch her…

The pair exchanged chaste kissed on the cheek, and then Rachel was allowed to continue on her way. Jenny joined her a minute later, both piling the presents from the closet under the tree. That had begun a couple of years ago when Vic had started taking bets on what he thought the gifts were based upon weight, the sound it made when it was shaken, and overall shape and size. Locking them in the closet was the only way to bring it to an end, and so locked away them remained until the day of at which point they were transported to their intended place.

The boys helped their uncle and the teacher reluctantly, ferrying dishes from the table to the sink and piling the leftovers, few that they were, into the fridge. Vic reminding them the quicker they worked the sooner they got to their gifts helped speed up the process some, but it was obvious both were rather put-out at having to help on this particular holiday. Thankfully, with four sets of hands working it didn't take long and soon everyone was drifting into the living room excitedly.

Timmy and Tommy walked with their heads close together, whispering excitedly back and forth what they though they might have gotten from their family and friends. That is, until strong arms caught them in a double head-lock, Vic's smirking face grinning over them broadly.

"Gotcha," he said with a glance upwards, both boys groaning in recognition. "You're mine now."

"No, it's gross!" Tommy whined as he struggled helplessly.

"C'mon, Uncle Vic, don't kiss us!" Timmy yelped as he tried to wriggle free to no avail.

"Oh, I'm not," the mechanic replied as he stuck his tongue out. "I'm not putting my mouth on you stanky brats."

"What?" Timmy asked, clearly confused. "Then let go!"

The grin on Vic's face was pure evil. "Nope."

"Why?" Tommy asked, just as puzzled as his brother. Both hung there in their uncle's grasp, looking up at him with pensive frowns.

"Cuz instead you get…NOOGIES!!"

"AHHHH!!

Gar laughed along with the rest as he sat on the floor, Rachel perched on the couch above him with her legs curled beneath her. Tommy buried himself in her lap as soon as he was set free, rubbing the top of his head with both hands as he sniffled pathetically.

"Oh, you're fine," his mother told him teasingly as she pulled his head up to look him in the eyes. "Right?"

He smiled back sheepishly, hugging her tightly around the neck. "Right."

Victor suddenly leapt in front of the tree, arms spread out as he cried announcer style, "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?!" Timmy and Tommy yelled back their ascent, Gar joining in gamely as the ladies watched in amusement. "I said _are you ready_?!" The returning call was louder this time, Melvin joining in if only to get to the presents faster. "Alright! Ready, set, go!!"

Gar was lost in the flurry of flying wrapping paper and gifts being tossed around. Two landed in his lap before he could think about it, and soon he was diving in along with the rest. Like most Christmases there were the gift cards, the new pajamas, the bags of candy and home made projects that were loved for their thoughtfulness if not their actual appearance and usefulness. However, there were a few noteworthy gifts. Such a when Rachel and Jenny discovered they had purchased the same fictional novel for each other.

"Are we really that much alike?" Jenny asked as Vic insisted on taking a picture of them together.

"A frightening line of thought that should never be followed to its conclusion," Rachel replied flatly, giving a slight smile for the camera before going back to her gifts.

Vic had rebuilt remote control cars for the boys.

"They're so cool!" Tommy cried as he immediately set about putting his batteries in to run it around the room. The paint was a blue and yellow scheme, his favorite.

"We're totally gonna make everyone jealous with these at school," Timmy agreed, his paint scheme one of red and yellow, also his favorite.

And then of course there was Melvin's gift to the adults.

"Coupon books?" Vic asked, looking a little confused.

"Yeah, they're all individually made," she replied with a pleased look. And so they were, Rachel's held stubs for doing laundry, cleaning the kitchen, a free night of sitting the boys for no reason and all, and so on. Vic's held stubs for cleaning the garage, a free car wash, and the like. Gar's held stubs for a cleaning of his classroom, a vegan meal, and a couple that had to do with letting him win on the game station.

"These are pretty neat," Gar admitted as he stowed his carefully in his pocket. "Not that I need a coupon to beat you in a race, though."

"You sure about that?" she replied with a smirk. "Last time I checked, you haven't beaten me yet. I owned you last time we played Mega Monkeys."

Gar had nothing but an indignant huff in reply.

"I think that's all of them," Vic said sometime later, all of them separated by a sea of pieces of wrapping paper and happily breaking in some of their new gifts.

"Actually, I forgot to get mine out," Gar admitted sheepishly as he got up from his seat on the floor. "Just a minute…" True to his word he was back shortly, handing each person there an envelope with their name on it. "Ok," he said as he took his seat once more, "here are the rules. You have to read whatever is on the back of your envelope aloud before you can open it, and you have to go one at a time so everyone can hear."

"Why?" Timmy asked, frowning slightly.

"Because, it's part of the game," Gar replied with a shrug. "Do you want to go first?"

"I guess so…" The boy turned his envelope over, reading the few lines to himself before he repeated them out loud. "What do clouds wear under their clothes?" Getting the appropriate response from his audience, he finished with, "Thunderwear."

"Wow…" Vic said as the others laughed simply because of how silly it was. "And I thought I'd heard every bad one in the book.

"Oh no," Gar replied with an evil smile. "I dredged up the worst ones I could find for this. Now you'll all have told a joke as bad as mine!" Melvin perked at those words, something familiar ringing in the back of her mind that she couldn't quite place.

"Under duress," Rachel muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Open your envelope," Melvin said curiously, watching over her brother's shoulder as he quickly slit open the top and pulled out…five tickets to the mechanical museum he'd been begging Rachel to take him to for the last year.

"No way!" he cried as he counted them again. "Really, Mr. Logan? I get five tickets?"

"Well, sort of," the man replied as he scratched his neck sheepishly. "There's a rule about that, too. You have to take your brother and sister, so that's two tickets taken, one for you, so that's three, and then one more for an adult makes four. Whoever gets the fifth one is your choice."

"Really?" the boy asked, too please with having just one ticket to do with as he pleased to care.

"Really," Gar replied with a wide smile.

"Wow!"

"Who's next?" Gar asked as an unusual silence settled over the group. Vic glanced at Rachel, who would normally would have put a stop to such a thing as soon as it happened, yet…her mouth remained tightly shut for once. She looked far from happy, but she also had a set look that gave one the impression that she wasn't going to interfere, not yet anyways.

"Can I go?" Timmy asked when no one else offered, immediately launching into his joke without preamble. "What happens when two snails fight?" He paused, then finished triumphantly with, "They slug it out!"

Again, the weak laughter, unable to be completely oppressed by the strained atmosphere as the boy eagerly tore into his envelope to find…five tickets to the zoo three towns over.

"The zoo, I get to the go to the zoo!" the boy cried as he held up his tickets for everyone to see. "Is the same rule for my tickets, Mr. Logan?"

"Yep," the teacher replied with a grin. "I hope that's ok."

Tommy nodded so hard one might have feared his head would pop off. "Yeah, it's fine! Thanks a lot, sir!"

Gar laughed, still smiling as wide as before. "Oh, you're welcome. Do you want to go next, Melvin?"

The girl hesitated, then nodded. She had noticed what her brothers were too young to pick up. Something was wrong between the adults, but she really wanted to know what was in her envelope… "How do French poodles greet each other?" she asked, reading off the back obediently. "Bone-jour. That one was really bad, Mr. Logan."

"I know," he replied with a chuckle. "Open it!"

She did, though more slowly than her brothers had, and after unearthing her five tickets her jaw dropped open slightly and she could do nothing but stare as the reality of what she held in her hands hit her between the eyes. "This…these are…" She looked up at her family, her face splitting into a wide smile. "These are tickets to Velocity Central!" she said, almost crying she was so happy as she hugged the pieces of paper to her chest. The park she had named was the largest amusement park within a few hours drive, well known for its many incredible roller coasters and contraptions all made to test their riders to the max.

"You got tickets to _where?!_" Vic cried, immediately jealous as he peered at them over her shoulder. "Oh, you have got to invite me along, girl."

"Open yours," Gar said as he nudged the mechanic with his foot. "After you read the joke, of course."

The large black man groaned but did as he had been bid, flipping the envelope over to read, "If two collars had a race, how would it end?" Getting the appropriate response, he said, "A tie. Ha ha, that's so bad I think I might cry."

"Drama Queen," Gar taunted from his seat. "I tell jokes like that all the time, and I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, exactly," Vic replied dryly. "Cuz I want to be like you…why?" Snorting, he opened the envelope, certain that nothing could possibly top the tickets to Velocity Central…until he pulled out two tickets to the one, the only, the professional drag-style race that was coming up a couple hours away in June at the only decent track in the county! "Halleh-LUIEA!!" he cried, blinking his eyes several times to be sure he read them right. "This thing has been booked since last year, how the heck did you…?"

"I got connections man," Gar replied with an easy shrug. "What can I say?"

Vic rolled his eyes, still smiling but clearly calling his friend a liar without outright saying it. "Yeah, right man, thanks but I'm not sure I believe you…"

Gar feigned being stabbed in the chest. "Dude, that's so mean…!"

Everybody laughed at the teacher's pathetic expression, and Jenny was encouraged to open her envelope next. Of course, having to go through with the initial requirements, she flipped it over and read the required lines aloud. "What did one snowman say to the other snowman? Hey, do you smell carrot?"

The resulting groans lasted for as long as it took her to rip open the top, revealing two any-time tickets to the I-Max attached to the movie theater thirty minutes away. She gave Gar a suspicious look as she waved them at him.

"How did you know…?"

"Rachel mentioned you wanted to see a certain movie on a really big screen," he explained with a shrug. "I figured you'd appreciate it."

Her smile was genuine as she carefully tucked the tickets away in her pocket. "Oh, I do! Thank you, very much."

The teacher inclined his head graciously. "You're very welcome. It's your turn next, Rachel. Go ahead and read your joke."

Rachel gave the teacher a dark look, and then brightened slightly as she tapped the envelope on her knee. "Melvin," she said as she pulled out the coupon book. "I'm using my first one. Here, read this joke for me." The mother pulled out any 'anything-at-all' coupon and handed it over, the envelope going as well.

"Wait, you can't do that!" Gar cried in protest as the daughter smirked along with her mom, taking the offered items.

"Where does it say so?" Rachel challenged him, still smirking. "All you said was the joke had to be read before the envelope was opened. Melvin is reading the joke, and then opening the envelope for me. Nowhere did you say I couldn't use a proxy."

"You are evil," he told her, shaking a finger at her as he squinted his eyes. "Ruining my surprise…"

"I'm sure you'll find some way to get me back, eventually," she replied in a voice that clearly implied otherwise. "However, in the mean time, Melvin?"

The girl cleared her throat, the other adults now holding in their laughter at the obvious power play that had just been made. "What do you call a geographical fault?" she read, receiving the appropriate response. "A topographical error!"

"Gar, your jokes should be banned from the house," Vic declared as he groaned along with the rest. "Man, my ears want to bleed with pity for what they just heard!"

"I don't think we'll go quite that far," Rachel replied a bit dryly as Melvin ripped the envelope open and handed her what was inside. It was two tickets, just like the other adults, but she didn't say anything for a moment as she inspected them with an unreadable face. "Alright," she said after a few moments of silence. "Which one of them ratted me out?"

"Ratted you…what?" Gar replied, sincerely confused as he blinked. "You don't like the tickets?"

"Are you kidding me?" she replied softly. "Just…why these tickets?"

"I had no idea what else to get you," he admitted sheepishly. "It just seemed like something you would enjoy."

"What'd he get you, Rae?" Vic asked as he leaned over a bit, trying to read over her shoulder.

She held them out so he could see, a thoughtful look on her face. "Two tickets to the Met, specifically during the Vivaldi festival."

"I don't get it," the teacher admitted as the mechanic snorted and covered his mouth. "What? What's going on?"

"Vivaldi is Rae's favorite composer," Jenny explained when the other two showed no signs of helping the poor guy out. "Except, you'd never know that unless you looked through her CDs."

"I didn't!" Gar cried as she gave him an accusing look. "I swear! It's just the only one I could get tickets for. There weren't that many options, this late in the season, and I wanted to make sure it was a weekend there weren't any travel games."

"Right…"

"In any event, it was a very thoughtful gift, thank you," Rachel broke in, ending the teasing there with her firm pronouncement. "Now, I'm rather in the mood for a snack, anyone care to join me?"

There were several surprised ascents, opening gifts is very busy work after all and tends to give one a large appetite. Most of the group got to their feet and trooped into the kitchen, some toting gifts under their arms, in preparation for a second go at the Christmas Day feast.

-8x8-

Jenny chuckled to herself once again at the look of poorly masked indignation that had overtaken Rachel's face at what the assistant would forever label in her mind as 'the kiss'. Gar had been a perfect gentleman, taking her right hand and pecking the back of it lightly if only to keep Vic from having a cow from trying to get out of it. Jenny had thanked him, it was only polite, and he had responded in kind before heading to Timmy's room that had been designated as his for the time being.

"What?" the woman said as she dried the dishes her younger friend was washing. Leftovers reheated after they had opened up their gifts, there was now almost nothing left in the fridge for later. Jenny just gave her a knowing, Cheshire grin and got a black scowl for her trouble. "Never mind."

"You're just upset because I got a kiss before you did," Jenny teased her hostess in a low voice, so no one else could hear. Or, at least she thought no one else could hear, Melvin froze in place behind the women with dirty dishes in hand as she tried to listen for as long as possible. "And don't even try to deny it, I can tell when you're lying." Rachel's mouth snapped shut indignantly. "Good gracious…are you _pouting_?"

The look in her eyes was just short of murderous. "I don't pout."

Jenny just smirked, obviously highly amused. "You keep telling yourself that."

"Look," Rachel said as she set down the plate she was holding firmly, speaking low and fast. "You have no room to talk, alright? Vic cares about you, but you won't admit why he's the only person you'll go to for help most of the time. So until you're ready to face the truth in your own life you have no right to try and make me face mine."

There was a long moment as the two women stared at each other, Jenny was the first to look away.

"Alright," she said with a shrug. "Fine."

"I have more dishes," Melvin broke in, feeling like an interloper in the pit of her stomach and desperately seeking a way to escape.

"I'll take them," Jenny said as she turned around, her smile in place though not quite as bright as before.

"Rae, Gar and the kids have some questions about the sleeping arrangements," Vic said as he came in, taking the towel from his sister's hands. "You go, I'll finish up for you here."

"Alright," she replied as ran a hand over her brow. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Glancing at Jenny, he gave her a slight frown. "You shouldn't wind her up like that;" he said carefully, "We all knew you were fighting in the other room."

"You always defend her," she snipped cattily.

The mechanic sighed, his shoulders dropping slightly. "She's my sister, if I don't defend her who will?"

Jenny's reply was muttered hotly. "Gar wants to."

"He's not family, Jen, not yet anyways," came the frustrated retort.

"He should be," she shot back sharply.

"Jenny…" Vic's voice held a note of warning.

The young woman's face held a sneer of pure disgust. "Fine, take her side."

"She's family, Jenny," he repeated, not knowing what else to say.

"And I'm not, right?" That final barb was meant to hurt, and Vic flinched as though stabbed by those pointed words.

"I'm not gonna start something with you," he said as he shook his head, putting the towel down as he backed up a few steps. "Not now, not here, not today. Look, I know there's something bothering you that you're not telling us about. And that it's making you touchy about some things, alright? But I don't know what it is, or how it happened, or what I can do to fix it. So, I'm gonna go to another room, because it's obvious you need some time alone to cool down. But whenever you're ready to talk…I'm here to listen, ok?"

-8x8-

Vic had left to take Jenny home after the usual Christmas racing tournament had finished with Melvin on top this year, promising to be back early the next morning to help the kids break in their new toys some more. Melvin had retired at its conclusion, though the light under her door belied the fact that she was probably buried in her new book rather than sleeping. Timmy and Tommy were both sprawled on the floor fast asleep, their remote control cars clutched tight to their chests and the controls near by.

"Do you mind getting Timmy?" Rachel asked as she picked up the younger boy, Gar getting up from the couch with a tired grin.

"Nope," he replied as he gently lifted the child from the floor.

"Thank you."

Gar respectfully waited outside as his hostess went in to leave her load in Melvin's room, only the gentle murmur of low voices reaching his ears before Rachel reappeared. Silently, she led the way to Tommy's room, holding the door open for him as he carried the boy like the treasure he was. Together, they tucked him in, Gar ruffling his hair and Rachel giving a kiss on the cheek before both adults left, closing the door gently behind them.

Gar paused awkwardly, unsure of what to say but desiring to say something when Rachel slowly began to turn and walk away, an absent look in her eyes. Curiously, he followed, and soon found himself in the entry way to the living room, staring at the piles of wrapping paper that had been shoved in the corners, plates and cups from their late evening snack, and strewn about toys as Rachel leaned against the archway tiredly.

"It can wait for tomorrow," he offered quietly, managing only to let a quiet chuckle escape when she jumped in surprise. "Forget about me again?"

She sighed tiredly, but the corners of her mouth curled up slightly. "You're getting far too good at sneaking up on me."

The teacher laughed as he put a finger to his lips and went up on tip toes. "What can I say? I'm as quiet as a mouse."

"Right," she murmured, her usual sarcastic manner back in place but a smile still on her face.

"Thank you," he said suddenly. "For giving me the best Christmas since my parents died."

"Your apartment is gone, and so are half your personal belongings: she replied flatly in an obvious attempt to distance herself from the personal nature of the conversation. "You can't truly mean that."

"I do," he replied in a way that left little room for doubt. "You and your family are some of the most incredible and wonderful people I've ever met, and I'm really honored that you let me be a part of something as personal as Christmas is."

"You're almost family," she said without thinking. "We take care of our own."

"Am I family enough to call you 'Rae' yet?" She gave him a dark look. "Hey, gotta keep trying, you might say yes one day."

She paused, then said slowly, "If it means that much to you, I suppose it would be alright…"

Gar's smile stretched almost past the width of his face. "Thanks."

Her brow suddenly lowered, and she thrust a finger under his nose threateningly. "But if you use it outside of the family, I will have to murder you. I can't let people think I'm going soft."

Teasingly the teacher threw up his hands and backed up a step. "Ok, I got it."

"I'm curious about something," she said, turning to face back into the room.

"Ask away."

Though she wasn't looking at him, he could almost feel her piercing gaze on him. "Why didn't you visit your family, Gar? I'm sure they missed you after Thanksgiving fell through."

"They were busy," he lied shortly as he looked upwards hoping his red ears wouldn't betray his deceit. That was a lost cause as he spotted a few green leaves with red berries peeking out from underneath overhead. His entire body froze as his entire face became engulfed in a fire-engine red. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…do I kiss her, or back away before she notices? Respect tradition? Or respect her space? I want…I want…crap!

Rachel seemed to feel the inner turmoil that radiated from the very center of his being. Turning towards, she frowned and put a gentle hand on his arm. "Gar, are you alright?"

"Uh…" Swiftly glancing down, he tried to stammer out something remotely reassuring and instead blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Incidentally, it was also the last thing he wanted to say. "Oh, it's just the mistletoe…"

Rachel's eyes shot up in realization, her entire body going rigid as though she was getting ready to run. "Gar, I…"

"Shh…" Of their own accord his hands found their way to her elbows, and as he leaned forward her eyes closed instinctively. Fleetingly, his warm lips brushed against her forehead, before he leaned back again slightly. "Merry Christmas, Rae."

It would be hard to say who was more surprised when the librarian leaned over to place just as fleeting a kiss on the teacher's jaw. "Merry Christmas, Gar."

Then she did flee, disappearing into her bedroom and leaning against the door once she was safely behind it.

Gar put a hand over the spot her lips had touched and sighed. "Well…crap."

-8x8-

Well, that's all for now, friends. The jokes did not come from me, they came from the link posted below. If you are interested, go take a look, there's quite a few others there that were not used in the story. Thanks again for your many wonderful reviews, and a reminder to please review again, it makes my job that much easier in finding motivation to write. This is an especially long chapter, for the record, most of the ones following will not be quite this long. Replies are below, see you next week!

/jokes/

Review replies:

Writing4alllifes : Well, now you know. I hope it lived up to your expectations, and you're still wanting more! Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

TheSilverWarrior : Every job has some stress, but no, I like mine just fine, thanks. And you never realize how bad it is until you can't breath through your nose, that's really the worst part of all. I hope waiting for the update wasn't too rough, and thanks for your many generous comments, they certainly made my day, and probably my week, in return. I hope this chapter was as wonderful as you had hoped, and that it makes your day once again. Thanks for the awesome review!

Gun toten Girly : You are quickly becoming one of my most favorite reviewers ever. I would give you cookies if I could, you are that awesome. This story shall continue until it either reaches its conclusion or I die, whichever should come first. We hope the end of the story, of course. I have to say, penguins are pretty cool as well. One of my favorite quotes includes them : May penguins bow before you and porpoises never bite you. I hope the continued leaps of Rae/BB are satisfying. I have to say, you seem to pull out the details of the characters as effortlessly as you breathe, and it is a true compliment in the way you do so. This story will not have a sequel, however I do include an extensive epilogue as a rule of thumb. That will happen after the 'last' chapter. This update was a few hours late, but nothing too major. I just had to wait until after work to finish it. Thanks for the incredible review, I can't wait to hear from you again, and I hope you love the new chapter!

Bookworm07 : I'm glad you think so. More Steve and Rita next chapter, I promise, and maybe you'll learn more in the process. Maybe. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the review!

IGAF-kun : Truly, I understand completely. Thank you for taking the time when you could, and I hope you're enjoying the story regardless. Drop a line when you can, enjoy yourself when you can't. I hope things slow down for you soon, and thanks for the review!

Gardensigernumbli : Thank you very much! He did take awhile, but it's ok. Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter!

Tarson : Mm, I think you're the only one that noticed that, so let's just pretend it disappeared for awhile, k? That, or he was clever enough to make do. I'm not perfect, sorry, there are mistakes every now and then. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, thanks for the review!

RabulaTasa : Hey, there are no official rules if they aren't agreed upon ahead of time, and even then there's room for negotiation. He he he, I hope you liked his surprise. It was certainly something worth keeping a secret, huh? Hope you liked the chapter, thanks for the review!

Qwertyman : You have a fun name, you know that? Anyways, regardless of how or why, I'm glad you now enjoy the story and are an avid reader of it. I'm pretty good about keeping to my week schedule, but it takes a lot of dedication, persistence, and discipline. Gar's development into the father figure is something I really tried to work on as time progresses, and I think he's doing very well myself. Who is to say how Gar may be helping them soon, he seems to find the most creative ways in which to make himself useful. Sorry if we don't see eye to eye on the lacrosse, but it is what it is. I'm glad you still like the story, and thank you for your detailed and very rewarding review. It's the kind that makes my job a whole lot easier. Hope to hear from you soon!

Kakureru No Kage : Hey, you never know, your idea may already be a part of my brilliant scheme. If it isn't, I hope you enjoy the story regardless. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the review!

Somewhere In Time : Of course they do, kids always know. There were more than three kisses, they just might not be the three you were expecting. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the review!

Timhjk : You've got kids, do you? What ages? And yes, as things come together, there is always something else in the background. Thank you for your many compliments, I truly appreciate them, and also for your Kori/Richard agreeance. I'm not saying it can't be done, just that in general they're boring. Until next time, thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

LillyOpal : Yes, some writers are evil, aren't they? Am I that evil? Time will tell, eventually but I'm afraid you'll need to wait until then. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and thanks for the review!

Raven of Alaska : Thank you, thank you. Christmas certainly was interesting, and even if Melvin didn't intercede, somehow it still happened all on its own. We'll see about Timmy joining the choir soon. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Reader : No, feel free to give all the ideas you want, just understand that I may or may not use them to my discretion and that it has nothing to do with you personally. Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the new chapter!

Steve : Congratulations on what I am sure is the longest review for this story thus far. I have never considered my writing style journalistic, but I suppose that it is in the way it describes the events of the story sometimes. I have worked very hard on developing my individual 'voice' in writing, and think I can finally say I am somewhat succeeding on that front. I appreciate your comments on its levels and depth, I myself love stories that you can scour or skim as you please. I personally true love exists in the real world as well, perhaps that is why I enjoy writing about it so much. I am avidly trying to fit in as much as I can from the Titans universe, and I hope I am succeeding in most ways there. The comics I am not quite as familiar with as the TV show, but I have read them when I can get my hands on them and enjoy them quite a bit. Thank you for not just saying 'update soon' and acknowledging that there is actually set schedule to things that I stick to pretty well. I don't know about calling me the best, but I would certainly accept the title of one who is disciplined in her writings, or something like that. Keep at these reviews of yours like a man possessed my friend, they give me hope that my writings are being read by someone who cares more about it than YAY!!1! BB/RAE!!11!!1. That gets old after awhile, really old. I truly hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and I eagerly await your next review.

C.B. Richmond

It has long been an axiom of mine that the little things are infinitely the most important.

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**** (1859 - 1930)**, _(Sherlock Holmes)_


	13. Chapter 13

-8x8-

I sincerely apologize for my lateness, and shall simply say there was a family emergency that required me to be at a hospital since Friday morning. Yes, the parties involved are fine, and are currently recuperating at home. Thank you for your many wonderful reviews, they were as uplifting as always. The next update will be on Friday, unless something else equally catastrophic should occur. Thank you.

-8x8-

Steve slammed the phone back into the cradle, muttering to himself as he stalked across the room to the window and stared unseeingly at the outside world.

"He's still not answering," he said tersely as his wife entered the room, her mouth in a firm line as she steeled her will once again.

"You shouldn't have pushed him into a corner like that," she replied, the same words she had said repeatedly since Thanksgiving. "He would never lie to us…"

"It was still very convenient for his car to break down the day before he was to come home," Steve replied darkly, his standard reply since this common exchange had begun. "I always knew he lacked a true backbone, but I never suspected him to be a coward."

"Garfield is many things, but a coward is not one of them," Rita said sharply, her husband giving her the same surprised look as always at her willful tone. "Steve, please, leave the boy alone for awhile and I'm sure he'll contact us again when he's ready…"

"Garfield doesn't know what he's done, how upset his father would be if they knew the lifestyle he's chosen," Steven said stubbornly, refusing to look at his wife as he turned to leave the room. "It is my duty to set him straight, for his and Mark's sake."

"No," his wife whispered as she sat down heavily, his footsteps already fading down the hall. "The only one you're doing this for is yourself."

-8x8-

Vic didn't ask why Gar and Rachel avoided even looking at each other the next day, and in fact he actively worked to keep the children from noticing the odd behavior. However, when he asked Rachel if she wanted the mistletoe taken down and she gave a noncommittal shrug, he smiled. And when Gar would randomly blush and put a hand on his face until someone brought him back to the present, that smile grew a little more. Seeing the way they avoided each other's eyes when forced to interact made it grow even more, and Vic thought his face might split in half if it kept up much longer.

"Why are you so happy?" Timmy finally asked as he helped the large black man build the ­­­­­model engine Rachel had gotten him for Christmas.

"No reason," the mechanic replied with that same large smile.

"Whatever," Timmy rolled his eyes. "Adults are weird.

"We try," his uncle teased him with a mini-noogie.

The boy sighed, shaking his head as he did. "I'm never gonna be that weird."

Vic's smile just grew a little more. "If you say so."

-8x8-

Kori returned two days after Christmas, going immediately to her closest friend's house once she had settled back into her own home. Richard went with her, saying he didn't need to go to the apartment until later. Both were surprised when Gar was the one to answer the door, and even more so when they realized he was wearing his pajamas.

"Bathroom's open, Mr. Logan," Tommy said as he walked by, wet hair matted to his forehead.

"You stayed the night?" Richard asked, clearly surprised. "Isn't that…moving a bit fast?"

"I've been here since Christmas day," the teacher replied as though that explained everything. "Where else would I stay, Vic's garage?"

The cop scratched the back of his head with raised brows. "I dunno, your apartment maybe?"

Gar's smile waned as his voice dropped a bit. "Dude, there was a fire, didn't you hear about it?" Richard's mouth dropped open. "You mean you didn't know?"

"No!"

Gar sprang into action, taking his friend with him. "Ok, let me grab my shoes and coat and we'll head over, yours might have been one of the lucky ones."

Kori, who was enthusiastically greeting Rachel like she hadn't seen her in years, paused with a confused look on her face when the front door slammed shut and the car peeled out of the driveway.

"Gar and Richard's apartment building caught on fire while you were gone," Rachel explained once she could breathe again. "It's been closed for repairs, which is why Gar is staying here for the time being."

"Oh!" Kori blushed. "I had assumed…my apologies, friend Rachel, it was very rude of me to assume that your relationship with friend Garfield had progressed without asking."

Rachel had nothing to say to that.

The evening was spent helping Richard with his unexpected move, the policeman taking over the extra bedroom at Kori's house at the cosmetologist's insistence.

"It is not like I am using it, currently," she said for the fifth time, the boys playing in the snow outside as everyone else unloaded hastily packed boxes from the back of Vic's truck. Richard had been fortunate; his apartment had been mostly untouched, save smoke damage. "I am very glad to let Richard stay here in his time of need."

"Five bucks says she 'accidentally' leaves the bathroom door unlocked while she's getting ready some morning," Vic chuckled to Gar, getting a dig in the ribs as Rachel appeared on his other side. "Ow, what? That girl is not half as innocent as she appears to be."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but remained firm. "Regardless, it is not your place to say."

Vic almost argued, but seeing the look his sister was giving him let it go for the time being. "Ok, ok…"

That did not mean he wasn't mentally preparing a list of new ways to tease the cop next time he saw him. Oh, this was just too easy.

-8x8-

Gar slept late on New Year's Eve, a habit from when he was young so staying up all night wouldn't be as hard. Rolling out of bed around noon, he found Vic waiting for him at the kitchen table wearing heavy clothes and construction boots.

"Get dressed," the mechanic said as he threw a banana at his friend's head. "I need your help with something.

The teacher obeyed, putting on heavy clothes as well that Rachel had been kind enough to de-smoke for him. Outside they went once they were both ready, Vic picking up a chainsaw that was sitting on the back porch and telling Gar to take the can of gasoline.

"Where are we going?" the teacher asked as they trudged out the back door of the fenced in yard, a thick woods springing up a few feet away.

"Out to find a dead tree, and restock the wood pile," Vic replied cheerfully, pulling an old plastic sled behind him. "We'll need it for tonight."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

Gar sighed, resigned to the fact that when Vic said he wasn't going to tell, the man simply wouldn't tell. A useful trait when you wanted a friend to keep your secret, an annoying trait when trying to find something out.

They trudged nearly a quarter of a mile in before Vic found one he was satisfied with. Warming up the chainsaw, he prepared to slice and dice while Gar was put on loading duty.

"Who owns all this land?" he asked as they got ready to begin.

"A farmer, who hires Melvin in the summer to do chores for him," Vic replied with a shrug. "As long as it's dead wood, he doesn't care what we take."

"Ok, cool."

The chainsaw easily chewed its way through the trunk and limbs, Gar gathering up the pieces once they were small enough to be managed. The tree Vic chose had obviously been harvested before, several of the larger limbs were missing and there were several smaller branches littering the ground that he was instructed to bundle up using the rope the mechanic had brought along.

"This is a lot of wood," the teacher commented when the tank on the chainsaw needed to be refilled. "Are we going to need all of this?"

"Tonight? No," Vic replied with a shrug. "But we always have bon fires in the back of Rae's house during the summer. This is just a good excuse to restock for awhile."

"Ok."

Getting back down to it, Vic chopped and Gar stacked until the sled looked like it might crack down the center and the mechanic declared it time to go. Together they pushed and pulled the old thing through the woods back into the fenced area where Rachel was setting up the old table from the shed under the back overhang, and the boys setting old blankets over all of the chairs.

"You remembered to set out the extra chairs, right?" Vic asked as he and Gar stacked the new wood atop the old along the back wall.

"Yes, I did," Rachel replied as she tugged her scarf on a little tighter. "Richard and Kori will be here after dinner, he's taking her out tonight."

"How did she like meeting his family?" Gar asked curiously. "I meant to ask him, but things got a little crazy trying to get his apartment packed up in a couple of hours."

"Fairly well, from what she told me," the librarian replied as she watched them work, leaning against one of the pillars for the back porch. "Richard's family consists of his legal guardian and their butler, and by all accounts they adored her as much as she adored them."

"Yeah, well, who doesn't love Kori?" Vic asked with a laugh as he tossed the last of the wood up on the pile. "Did Jenny say when she was coming over?"

"She said she wasn't," Rachel admitted with a shrug. "Sorry, but something apparently came up and she said she'd make it up to us next time."

Vic's smile fell a bit, and he sighed. "Ah, well, I won't say I'm happy about it but at least she called."

Rachel just nodded in complete understanding. "Yeah, she did."

-8x8-

The sky was just getting dark as the fire was lit, Vic dousing the wood in a bit of lighter fluid before igniting the crumpled up newspaper underneath. It flared a bit, then steadily grew, consuming the quick burning fuel before settling into the dry wood. Stretched out coat hangers were passed around, along with hot dogs and tofu dogs. Only Timmy was brave enough to try the meatless sausage, him and Gar roasting them together as Rachel began to pass around the hot chocolate that had been brewing since earlier that morning. There were two other large pots of it on the stove, the lids on top helping to keep it warm.

"It feels kinda weird in my mouth," Timmy admitted as he chewed on the tofu dog.

"That's because its got a different texture to it," Gar replied with a shrug. "The taste isn't too bad, though."

The boy shook his head slowly. "No, it almost tastes like a real hotdog."

"Almost being the key word, there," Vic said as he roasted three at a time. "Stop pulling the boy over to the dark side, Gar, he'll never give up meat for good."

"I'm not asking him to," Gar defended himself lightly. "You're just upset because he's showing a greater maturity than you by having an open mind about trying different foods."

Timmy immediately perked up at that. "I'm more mature than Uncle Vic?"

"Totally," the teacher replied with a smile.

"Awesome!"

"You are not!" Vic yelled as the boy ran off to tell his mother. "He is not, Gar!"

"Who's the one yelling like a five year old?" the teacher retaliated with a raised brow, putting some marshmallows on his coat hanger next.

"Oh, you are so dead…"

Gar took off through the yard as Vic lunged at him, their hot dogs and marshmallows forgotten as the chaser and chasee wound their way through the trees.

"Do you think they'd notice?" Tommy asked as he nodded towards the roasting wieners.

"Nope," Melvin replied with a greedy smile.

When the pair finally returned, they found their coat hangers empty and no culprits in sight. Tommy and Melvin sat angelically on either side of their mother, who was helping them roast marshmallows as she sipped from her thermos of hot tea. Timmy was proudly parading around, declaring himself a 'very mature man', and ignored the pair as one demanded the return of his hotdogs and the other simply wondered aloud where his marshmallows might have gone.

When Melvin said she'd barf in a cup if her Uncle Vic wanted to her to, or he could wait for them to come out the other end, the mechanic decided getting his hot dogs back wasn't the most important thing, for once. Instead, he went through the process of cooking three more and kept a careful eye for any miscreants trying to take them from him.

Richard and Kori made their appearance just as they said they would, accepting a cup of the strong coffee Vic had brewed, and each fixing it to their tastes (one with a bit of cream and the other several spoonfuls of sugar). The fire blazed merrily, Rachel sitting among her children as they mooched off others roasted items (Gar's in particular) and laughed at each other's antics. Stories were told, more hot chocolate made, log after log thrown on the fire, and occasionally someone would break out into song for a short while. The end result of that would be everyone joining in until the end, or the singer being shushed with threats of stuffing his mouth with snow, which often happened in Vic's case. His voice was less than perfect, and he purposely made it even worse just to annoy those around him.

Time passed quickly, as it always does when one is enjoying ones self immensely, and before long, the boy's eyelids began to droop and the adults quiet down a bit in their merriment. Their city always had fireworks on New Year's Eve, generally visible everywhere in the small town, and so thirty minutes to midnight everyone turned their chairs towards the highest hill in the county and watched as blue and orange and gold and every other color imaginable began to bloom in the sky. For thirty minutes they sat there and watched as the glowing lights filled the sky, the finale ending at the final toll of the midnight. Breathlessly, the small family watched as the last lights faded from the sky.

Richard was the first to break the reverend silence, pulling Kori close as he wished her a Happy New Year and gave her a kiss that, while short, held a deep promise of things to come later on.

Vic then sprung to his feet, grabbing the cups of sparkling juice that had been poured earlier and passing them around as they began to toast each other and drink their non-alcoholic beverage merrily. The toasts themselves were long and varied, several rather silly (to Vic, may he fall in love with something other than a car engine this year) to rather serious (to Timmy, the only Roth with a singing voice worth listening to), but as they began to wind down Rachel declared it time for bed for her charges and Kori and Richard bowed out for the night.

Vic and Gar, who had been left in charge of putting out the fire and getting the back yard back to rights, worked in silence for the most part after bidding the children good night, not a word being spoken until they were carrying the last of the food in.

"So," Vic said as they placed the empty cups and plates on the kitchen counter. "Did you make any resolutions this year?"

"Not really," Gar replied with an easy shrug. "You?"

"I might make one to try and tease people less," the large mechanic joked as he poured the remains of the cups down the sink. "But then what would I have to do for fun?"

"You could be nice to people instead," his friend replied with a straight face. "I'm told it's a most rewarding experience."

The pair managed to hold their laughter in for about half a minute before it spilled from their mouths, both holding their sides as they tried to breath.

"First joke of the year," Vic said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "And it was actually a good one. Maybe that should be a resolution for you, man, only tell jokes that are funny."

Gar's look was one of pure horror. "But that cuts out the best ones!"

"Maybe in your twisted little world…"

"You couldn't even wait for the new year to begin before you had to pick on each other, hm?" Rachel asked as she entered the kitchen, looking decidedly exhausted and yet content as she got a glass of water for herself.

"It had to start sometime," Vic defended himself jovially. "Why wait when such a perfect opportunity was laid before us?"

"It's like asking kids why they climb the shelves at the library and they argue 'because they are there', and if I don't want them climbed I shouldn't have shelves at all," the librarian scoffed as she sipped at her drink. "You two have so much energy its sickening. Goodnight."

"Night," her brother replied with a bright wave, laughing when she gave him a mock glare in return.

"Goodnight," Gar replied with a half-hearted smile, trying to keep his disappointment safely stuffed away somewhere so it would never see the light of day again. He had hoped, after the incident at Christmas, that if given a moment alone with the lovely Rachel there might be a repeat performance of some sort…

"I'm off," Vic said as he began to head out, grabbing his coat and keys off the counter as he went. "Goodnight. Oh, and Gar?"

The teacher paused, growing suspicious when his friend's grin became rather knowing.

"If you're really nice, maybe she'll kiss you tomorrow anyways," the mechanic said before disappearing around the corner before Gar could so much as begin to consider formulating a reply. That was probably just as well, because he honestly had no idea what he might have possibly said.

-8x8-

Gar rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he dragged himself from the bedroom and into the hall. Sleeping late was apparently becoming more and more difficult as time went on, his body so used to rising early to get to work on time that it forced itself awake if he tried to sleep in too much. And with the extra hours he'd managed to log yesterday his body was putting a stop to any more. His friends from college would probably tease him for life if they knew; he'd been famous for never being awake before noon during those years.

Coming to the kitchen, the teacher was surprised to find Rachel already awake and drinking her tea at the table. "Morning," he yawned as he sat across from her, laying his head on his arms sleepily.

"Good morning," she replied with an amused look on her face. "What are you doing out of bed when you're clearly still tired?"

"I can't sleep anymore," he huffed as he buried himself farther into his arms. "This whole getting up early and being responsible gig has some really annoying consequences."

"Do you want something to wake you up?" she asked as she started to rise. "Breakfast will probably help, and if you want some coffee I can show you where Vic hides his stash here."

"You don't have to do that," he said as he started to get up as well. "Or at least let me help if you're going to make something. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet," she admitted lightly. "I was going to make the kids French toast when they got up, and eat with them…"

"You know how to make French toast?" Gar interrupted excitedly. "Teach me, please? I _love_ French toast, and I've always wondered how it was made."

Rachel consented as he went on to describe the crispy, yet chewy wonderfulness that was French toast, if only to get him to stop. The teacher insisted on doing it himself, Rachel giving directions from the side as he pulled out the ingredients, measured them accordingly, and mixed them together in the appropriate bowls.

"Gar, I'm curious about something," she admitted as he soaked his first piece of break in the egg mixture. "What kind of a vegetarian are you, exactly?"

"A lacto-vegan," he replied as he carefully flipped the thick slice onto the griddle. "No meat, but I do eat eggs and dairy."

Rachel raised her brows slightly. "Why?"

"My parents were total vegans, it was easier where they were in Africa," he explained as the fist slice was flipped over and a second added next to it. "So, I was raised that way. I started eating milk and eggs after I came back with Steve and Rita. They could only go so far as to get food from places that offered meat substitutes, and getting balanced vegan meals from school was almost impossible. They gave a little, so I gave a little, and this is where I am today."

The woman nodded her understanding. "But you refuse to eat meat?"

"Really, because I feel like I shouldn't more than anything else. I love animals, and I just feel guilty consuming their flesh, charred or otherwise." Gar colored when he saw the flat look his hostess was giving him. "N-not that you should feel guilty too, or anything…"

"I happen to have a soft spot for grilled chicken and smoked pork," she admitted graciously. "But it probably wouldn't traumatize me if I never ate it again, not the way it would Vic."

Gar laughed, shaking his head at the image that popped in his head. "He's probably convinced he would shrivel up and die without it."

His hostess smiled a little more. "Probably."

"I smell something good," Melvin said as she shuffled into the kitchen, a dozing Tommy on her back.

"Mr. Logan was kind enough to make breakfast for us," her mother replied with a small smile, the children taking their seats as she got them plates and some milk. The first set of toasted goodness was laid before them a moment later, and as the breakfast was declared delicious the teacher flushed with pride and said it was only because his teacher was so good. Rachel demurred that that couldn't possibly be the reason, and sat with her children to eat her one plate of French toast.

Timmy shuffled in just as his mother finished, the two switching places as the librarian went off to get ready for the day and the boy demanded sustenance for his growling stomach. Melvin teased her brother about sleeping so late, and the red-head grumped back that Mr. Logan's snoring next door had kept him up all night. Gar's indignant huff did little to stop the laughter that flowed forth, and though the teacher swore up and down he certainly did not snore he was certain his audience thought him a liar regardless.

"So, what are you gonna do now that you can't go back to your apartment?" Timmy asked as he drank more of his milk, waiting for the next round of French toast to be finished.

"Dunno, I suppose I should find another place to live," the teacher sighed. "There may not be any apartments available, but someone may rent me a room at the right price."

"You should probably start looking today," Melvin offered as she slid the newspaper Vic had left from the day before towards the older man. "You know, before school starts again."

"You're right," Gar replied with a grin. "I think I will."

So, after breakfast the teacher cleaned up the kitchen enough not to feel guilty, and changed into some more presentable clothes. Climbing into his car with the newspaper and a list of other places Vic had suggested after calling that morning, Gar went out to seek his fortune and hopefully find it before dark.

He returned to the house that evening, every single option on his list crossed out for one reason or another, and every place he had located since that point nixed as well. Too creepy, too expensive, too smelly, too public, too damp, too dusty, too moldy, too small, too noisy…the list went on for ages. Coming to the front door, the teacher let himself in with the key Rachel had lent him for the duration of his stay. To the kitchen he went, slumping in one of the free chairs while the three children munched their way through peanut butter and banana sandwiches with sliced up carrots on the side.

"No luck, Mr. Logan?" Timmy asked as he noticed the marked-up list.

"Nope," he replied heavily. "Most of the good stuff was snapped up the day after the fire, and there was one place that wasn't bad, but another family from the apartments was looking at it, too. They have a couple of kids, and it was really the perfect size for them, so I let them have it."

"Wow, that was really nice Mr. Logan," Tommy commented as he drank the last of his milk. "Where are you gonna live, though?"

"I dunno," the older man admitted with a sigh. "I'd like to just rent a room or something from someone who has the extra space, that's all I really need. I don't even mind sharing a bathroom, if it's clean…"

"We have an extra room," Timmy piped up, stuffing the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Tommy's room doesn't count," Melvin cut in with a dark look. "No offense, Mr. Logan, but I'd like my room to myself again some day."

"M'not talking' about that," he cut in with a snort, finally swallowing the masticated peanut butter and fruit. "The loft, over the garage, nobody's using it, right?"

The elder sister paused, the nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right. It's been empty since Uncle Vic moved out, except during the summer when you guys make forts up there."

Gar perked up at that. "Vic used to live here?"

Melvin nodded again, quick to explain the situation. "Yeah, for about a year after him and Mom graduated. They were just finishing the paperwork for us to move in, so we'd already claimed the rooms downstairs. The loft has always been there, but Uncle Vic and mom fixed it up real nice so it was all insulated and stuff."

The teacher smiled, the wheels already turning in his head. "Cool. Can you guys show me where it is? I'd really like to see it."

The boys were quick to agree, Melvin staying behind to clean up as they led their guest through the garage and up the stairs that hugged one wall. The door was set in the ceiling, a square hatch that opened easily with the first push and had a hook on the other side to keep it in place.

The loft itself was a relatively small space, covered in dust and showing small signs of neglect. The sole window could hardly be seen through, it was so dirty, and the corners housed a myriad of spider webs that had collected there over the months since summer.

"Mom cleans it out come May, and lets us play up here until about September, then she closes it up again," Timmy explained as he clambered in all the way, showing the teacher around the small space. "There isn't a heater up here, so it gets really cold during the winter. Uncle Vic had a space heater, though, and that kept it pretty warm most of the time." There was one closet, and a clothes rod set into the wall beside it. One small section of the loft angled off from the rest, making it more private. Uncle Vic had slept there, the boy explained with a grin, on a mattress on the floor. He'd even hung a curtain up to make it more private, the hooks were still in the wall and the line and cloth stored away somewhere.

The space was really more than enough for the teacher, and so thanking the boys he brought them back downstairs and began to formulate a plan in the back of his mind.

Rachel would be home later that evening, having gone out to do the grocery shopping as well as stopping by Kori's to pick a few things up. Gar used his time wisely, laying out his entire argument, as well as getting the kids to promise they would find somewhere else to occupy themselves after her return so he could ask their mom about it in private.

"You really wouldn't mind staying here?" Melvin asked, obviously surprised.

"No, it's a cool space, all it really needs is a space heater for when it's cold outside, and it's not like you're using it right now, right?" the teacher replied sincerely.

The girl just shrugged. "Makes sense, I guess."

Rachel's return was heralded by the front door opening, the mother of three shuffling in with her arms full of bags. Gar immediately got up from the living room couch, passing her with a wave as he went out to the car and collected the few that were left.

"Thank you," she said when he came back, directing him to set them on the kitchen table for the moment.

"Do you need any help?" he asked she began to sort through her various purchases and put them away.

"No, thank you," she replied, though not unkindly.

"Did you get everything you needed?" he went on, more to keep the conversation going than anything else.

"Almost," the woman sighed as cans were stacked in the pantry. "They had a huge sale on a few things, and they were out by the time I got there. It was nothing too serious, though."

"Oh, well that's good." Gar studied his hostess for a moment, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully before deciding the best approach would be head on. Rachel was too smart for him to try and be sneaky about it, and that would probably annoy her more than anything. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

Rachel glanced up momentarily from putting the vegetables in the refrigerator. "What's that?"

He laced his fingers together, studying them thoughtfully. "You know I went apartment hunting today, right?"

The mother nodded, stacking cans of corn and tomato soup in the pantry. "Did you find one? You can stay here if it won't be available for awhile."

At this the man winced. "No, actually, I didn't find any…though there is one possibility that has made itself know this afternoon."

Rachel glanced at him again, still completely relaxed. "Which is?"

Gar took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. "The loft above your garage."

There was a moment of silence, then, "It needs to be cleaned, but you're welcome to it if you want it. You'll have to share a bathroom with the boys, though; we don't have any extras of that lying about."

The teacher waited a moment, and then realized the woman was serious as she went about folding the empty paper bags for later. "Really? Just like that?"

The look she gave him was that of the relatively aggravated at having to be asked twice. "What? You're almost family, Gar, how many times do I have to say it before you believe it? I'm not using it, the kids aren't using it, Vic has his own place to live now, and you're in need of it. Take it, and with my blessing."

Gar beamed, that had been easier than he'd thought. "Thanks. Now about rent…"

She cut in sharply, immediately focused on him. "What rent?"

The teacher shrugged, doing his best to make it seem obvious. "You know, for the room, for letting me stay here."

Her eyes seemed to bore right through him. "I don't charge friends for staying at my house, let alone for taking over a room I don't even need or use."

"I'm also eating your food and running up your bills," he pointed out, ticking them off his fingers dramatically.

The librarian snorted derisively. "You're one person, Gar; you're not making that big of a difference."

The teacher lowered his brows stubbornly. "I work full time with a good salary, Rachel, I don't need to mooch off your family indefinitely and honestly I'd feel kind of guilty doing so."

Rachel's look matched his perfectly. "It's not mooching if I let you stay here without complaint. Besides, Vic never paid me to use that room."

He pointed a finger at her accusingly, taking a step forward as his voice went up a notch with his frustration. "Vic gives you money each month for groceries, though, because he eats here so often." The look Rachel gave him was borderline murderous. "He didn't tell me, and I don't go poking in your private affairs but I'm not stupid either. You guys don't exactly keep it a secret, alright?"

His hostess seemed to accept this, though her lips were now in a thin line. "Ok, if you want to contribute to the grocery fund each month you can."

The teacher nodded, momentarily mollified. "How much does Vic give you?"

The answer was dragged from her lips, a difficult admission for the proud woman. "Around hundred dollars, it varies."

"Alright, I'll give you five hundred a month, and here's why. I'll be eating breakfast and dinner here almost every day, and I usually take my lunch so I'll need some space in your refrigerator for that stuff. That's three hundred. Then one hundred for letting me shower and turn on the lights in the loft whenever I want, and another one hundred for letting me live in the loft."

The discussion-argument must have lasted for nearly thirty minutes, but Gar had done his homework well. For every reason Rachel had that he shouldn't give her money, he had one in return as to why he should. And in the end, they each compromised slightly. Each month, the sum of 400 dollars would be paid to Rachel, and in return the teacher had a room to himself, a bathroom he shared with the boys and free use of the kitchen and laundry room as he needed. On top of that he also parked his car in her driveway, and storage space in the lower part of her garage. Neither party was quite satisfied; Gar was convinced he should be paying more and Rachel that he shouldn't be paying anything at all. But, for the sake of ending the argument both agreed that the terms were acceptable, and the first payment would come whenever Gar got around to going to the bank.

The next morning, the new permanent resident of the Roth household got up the moment his alarm went off, heading up to the loft to find Rachel already there sweeping up the worst of the dust.

"Can I help?" he asked when she noticed him standing there watching. Wordlessly the librarian surrendered the broom and dustpan, instead picking up the cleaning solution and rags. The window, metal fixtures and cabinets were all scrubbed and polished until they shone and the glass clear again.

By this time the kids were awake and had fed themselves breakfast. Vic would be by with his truck as soon as he could to go get the teacher's things out of storage. Kori was bringing lunch with Jenny's help, and Richard had promised to come by after his shift ended to help with any heavy lifting that needed to be done.

Melvin was the one to bring up a cup of tea and some water halfway through the morning.

"What can I do?" she asked as she perched herself on a stool Rachel had carried up to clean the cobwebs out of the corners.

"Empty out the closet," Rachel replied sweetly. Melvin scowled, and Gar was quick to figure out why. The closet was stuffed to the brim with old toys and clothes, all faded and worn from hard use. "They've been collecting things up here for years," she told Gar as the eldest child began to pull out box after box. "They wouldn't let me throw anything away incase another small family member joined us some day."

"You might have found another kid to adopt, a baby like Tommy was…" Melvin grumbled as she moved towards the stairs with her first load. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"I want you to sort through it and seriously begin tossing out things that can't be used anymore," her mother replied in a tone that left no room for discussion. "I know Tommy's old pajamas were cute, but they have holes in them. Even if we did add to the family, I wouldn't let them wear those things, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Have you ever thought about expanding your family?" Gar asked before he realized how the question might be taken. "I mean…adopting another kid."

"Occasionally it will cross my mind, especially when I remember how miserable several of our fellow state wards were," Rachel replied with surprising frankness. "The center was a cold, hard place. Some of the people working there tried to make it better; some of them didn't even care. But I have no idea how I would ever choose, not to mention the fact that right now isn't really the best time to bring a baby into the family…"

Gar's mouth was opened and words tumbling out before he had a chance to think about them. "Personally, I think it's amazing what you've done with the three that you have, and even if you do never adopt another child, the difference you've made already is far greater than most people will ever realize."

The pair was saved from the awkward silence that followed by Vic yelling from below if they were going to get Gar's things sometime that century or could he go back to work and make more money. Melvin's voice was right behind it, saying she forgot to mention he was waiting downstairs for them. Rachel snorted and Gar broke out in a laugh.

Finding out that Gar had a storage unit that held most of the furniture he required had been a surprise for the family, until the teacher had given a logical explanation as to why. In college, he'd always lived in off-campus apartments that he'd shared with various friends, and so over time he had collected quite a bit of cheap, but fairly sturdy furniture. When he'd moved into the apartments, he'd had enough money to actually buy some nice stuff, so he'd put all of his college things in storage and decided to deal with them later on. Lucky for him, now he had a replacement set of everything ready to be used now that his new things were permanently out of commission.

The unit itself wasn't that large, and so it didn't take long to load the several boxes, small recliner, a book case, and a computer desk chair into the back of the truck. A desk was in one set of boxes, a futon frame and mattress two others, one box dedicated solely to college textbooks, and finally a couple of lamps and small knick-knacks in the others.

"I got rid of a ton of it when I moved out here," Gar said as they climbed back in the cab of Vic's truck, preparing to go back to Rachel's house and unload it all again. "I had a couple of really messy roommates, and there was this one cool shelf-thing I lent out that had mold from spilled food growing on it when I got it back. That was tossed, along with other stuff like that."

"You're not exactly known for being organized either," Vic pointed out as he put the vehicle in gear and drove up to the front gate.

"Yeah," Gar admitted as he turned the key in for the last time. "But I'm a clean-messy kind of person. I'll leave my clean clothes in the basket and my books all over the desk and floor, but food is always quickly disposed of, and there won't ever be a funky odor coming from my area."

Loading everything in the garage was a fairly simple process; it was organizing everything and getting ready to put it all in the loft above that took awhile. The cleaning was finished by the time that was ready, and so it was decided the futon would be the first thing to go up. Vic put that together while Gar and Melvin hauled up the pieces of his desk, a chair, and other boxes of his personal possessions. Richard showed up to pick up Kori, who was helping Rachel clean up the kitchen from lunch, and they left to go out for dinner when Richard realized they really didn't need his help carrying things up.

By the time the sun had set, everything that Gar wanted upstairs was upstairs, including his old recliner that had taken some creative angling to fit through the oddly-shaped doorway.

Rachel called them when dinner was ready, Jenny helping her set the table as everyone gathered around to eat together. As a family, they sat together and shared the food amongst themselves.

The mother smiled to herself as she overlooked the group, and a warm feeling grew in her chest. _As a family_.

-8x8-

Most of you will have noticed by now that I'm replying to reviews individually. This is to save time when I'm posting the chapter, sometimes I'm able to reply to reviews online but not in the chapter at work. The obvious exception is anonymous reviews, which the replies will be posted below. IMPORTANT : I would ask that everyone read the first review reply as I believe it is something that needs to be addressed for all my readers. Don't forget to let me know what you think; reviews are little gifts that make writing oh-so-much-easier! Besides, I've been mostly faithful to my schedule, you guys should show some appreciation in return. Thanks!

Newidentity: First of all, if you are going to leave a review where you make a serious claim against a fic, you should at least leave some way in which I can reply to you without resorting to posting it in the next chapter. That's just embarrassing for you, and rather cowardly too, I might add. Second, I highly disagree with your claim that I am prejudiced in any way shape or form. The number of times 'large black man' , the phrase you took issue with, is used a total of three time in chapter 12. 'The mechanic' was used five times, a variation of 'uncle' or 'brother' 3 times, 'male' once, 'he' over twenty times, and 'Vic' over forty times. That's a total of 70+ times that Vic is mentioned in the story, and less than 4 of the time in chapter 12 is he described as 'the large black man'. So your claim that that phrase is the only one that I use and that I use it repeatedly is totally bogus. That's also six different ways in which I described Vic in one single chapter, so yes, I do use different descriptions for him, just like I do all of my characters. Personally, I think it's painfully obvious that you're a person with a chip on their shoulder who's out to get whatever kind of credit they can in the race game, and that's just lame. Keep reading the story if you want, smear my name all over the place if you'd rather do that instead. My story has nothing to be ashamed of, and I will not apologize because you can't accept one phrase that's used a handful of times and never in an offensive manner in my chapters. Thank you.

Reader : I hope things are becoming more clear as time goes on. Who knows, there may or may not have been a spy. You'll have to wait on Steve and Rita, that'd be telling, and I hope I don't disappoint. Though, if I keep up the good work the only reason you'd be disappointed is if your standards are too high. This is , try not to expect too much.

Steve: All of my reviewers get mentioned, or a reply at some kind at the very least. I'm glad you're enjoying my portrayal of the characters, I spent a long time rewatching old episodes and looking up official descriptions to make sure I had the characters perfectly in place before I started to write. I'm afraid I can't say who my current muse is, they prefer to remain hidden for the most part. I used to have a Motoko-muse, who would beat me with her wooden sword when I would get behind. The bruises got to be too much, so I had to retire her for the time being. My current one seems to be here to stay, though, and I don't think you'll have to worry about the updates coming on time for awhile. Thanks for your wonderful review as always, you give me hope that there are intelligent people reading my stories. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

That's it until next week, guys, see you then!

CB

The world is full of women blindsided by the unceasing demands of motherhood, still flabbergasted by how a job can be terrific and torturous.

**Anna Quindlen**** (1953 - )**, _O Magazine, May 2003_


	14. Chapter 14

Gar looked at the piles of boards and bolts and began to feel hopelessly lost as he tried to remember how it all went together

Here it is, Chapter 14, and on time as usual! Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys, enjoy!

-8x8-

Gar looked at the piles of boards and bolts and began to feel hopelessly lost as he tried to remember how it all went together. The last time had been so easy, but he'd also had the directions, and that had disappeared somewhere during the move.

Taking a seat on his recently reassembled futon, the teacher considered his options along with the other boxes around the room. There was still more unpacking he could do, the clothes hanging in the closet were the only ones in the right place, and he still needed to hook his old game station up to the small TV in the corner along with putting all his books on the shelves.

Making his decision quickly, Gar concluded he had too much else to do to worry about that particular furniture piece and that he'd return to it later on.

A week later, no progress had been made with no actions taken to change that any time in the future.

Timmy and Tommy had taken to visiting the loft whenever possible, despite their mother's constant reminders that it was now Gar's personal space and they should respect his privacy. Gar had reassured her several times that he didn't mind, and so Thursday Timmy trooped his way up the steps even though he knew Mr. Logan was at lacrosse practice with his mom so no one was up there.

He had been planning on playing the game station for awhile, perfectly convinced that the teacher wouldn't mind, but the pile of boards and bolts in the corner suddenly drew his attention. The pieces were like the parts of a puzzle, and quickly the boy's mind began to identify the different sections and how they fit together. Picking up the abandoned screwdriver, Timmy looked back at the pile and grinned.

-8x8-

Rachel and Gar returned at the same time as usual, finding Vic and Tommy embroiled in a Tetris war on the game station. Asking about her middle child as Melvin went to shower; the mother became mildly alarmed when her brother admitted there had been no so much as a peep from the boy in the last several hours. His room was empty, and he didn't answer when they called his name.

Gar suggested the loft when Rachel began to worry, and so there they went, through the garage and up the ladder as always. The teacher was the first one in, and he stopped in surprise, blocking the entryway in his shock.

"Gar?" Rachel asked, tapping his shoulder from behind. "Is he there? What's wrong?"

"Mom, come see what I did!" Timmy called when he realized he was being watched, Gar moving numbly out of the way to let the others come up behind him.

Gar's desk was no longer in several small pieces, but it also wasn't quite the way he remembered it being. He still wasn't sure how the boy had managed it, but the shelves definitely weren't in the same place they used to be, and the drawers didn't look quite right.

"Did you do that by yourself?" Rachel asked, clearly surprised.

The boy just nodded proudly, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"It looks solid to me," Vic commented as he pulled one drawer open curiously. It slid on its track noiselessly, going back in place with only a slight push. "What do you think, Gar?"

"I think I feel really dumb," the man admitted with a self-conscious chuckle. "The desk looks great, Timmy!" And really, it did. It actually looked better than before, but the teacher wasn't quite ready to admit that aloud yet. "Thanks, Timmy, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," the boy replied before turning to his mother and declaring he was hungry. Downstairs the family went, leaving Gar alone with his new desk. Slowly, the teacher approached the furniture piece, half afraid it would collapse the moment he touched it. Putting on finger on the edge, the construction remained firm and he began to test the drawers and doors once at a time. Each opened and shut as it should, the shelves were properly balanced on their pegs and the top was perfectly level.

"These kids are freaking smart," Gar said to himself as he sat in his chair heavily. "Gees, were their parents rocket scientists or something?"

-8x8-

It was a few days later when Melvin made sure the rest of her family was occupied before she went searching for the missing teacher. The loft was the first place she looked, and a correct guess as she found the man at his desk testing out his new cell phone. The last one had been badly damaged in the fire, and he was lucky the internal chip had been whole enough to have all the information transferred to his new device.

"You kept my list, didn't you?" she asked after Gar noticed her standing in the doorway. "I thought a lot of things sounded familiar, but it wasn't until I really sat down and thought about it that it came together for me."

"I did," the teacher admitted after a moment of thought. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to, but it's was a wonderful place to start in trying to help your family."

"It's ok," the girl replied with a brilliant smile. "Just…thank you. You've done a ton of great stuff for us, and I really appreciate it."

His smile stretched from cheek to cheek. "It was my pleasure, and I hope there's many such opportunities to come."

Melvin laughed, crossing her arms over her stomach comfortably. "If you give us surprises too often, you'll run out of ideas one day."

"That I sincerely doubt," the teacher replied with a wink. "Though if you insist upon it, I might take it as a challenge."

His guest snorted, but her smile remained firmly in place. "Well, anyways…thanks. I'll go now, I know you've got tests to grade once you figure out how to use your phone, I just…wanted to make sure you knew. That we appreciate it. And you. Yeah."

Gar's smile was warm as the girl left, wishing he could have gotten up and given her the hug he felt she desperately needed. Someday, he promised himself, she'd get that hug.

-8x8-

Mrs. Daniels was surprised to hear someone knock on her front door in the middle of the day, answering it curiously to find a somewhat sheepish Rachel standing on her porch.

"Well, I can't say this is expected," the older woman blurted out dryly. "Actually, that's not true. I expected either you'd quit two weeks in, or you'd tough it out to the end of the season. So, what's the problem?"

"You mean I can't have come to see you simply to catch up on things?" the librarian replied flatly, moving over as the previous lacrosse coach moved out onto the front porch.

"You haven't before, why start now?" her hostess replied tartly, taking a seat on one side of a worn and weathered chess board that sat on the only table outside. "But if you want to play that way, fine. How's the kids?"

"Melvin's on the lacrosse team, she's taken over the goalie position."

"You taught her the stare?"

"She's getting there."

"And the boys?"

"Timmy's finally out of his cast, and joined the county choir after Christmas. He has practice the same time the team does twice a week, a bus comes an takes him there and brings him back. Tommy is mainly hanging out, he's a little lonely, I think, with all of us busy. I might try and get him to try out for something so he'll have an activity of his own to do."

"Well, that's nice. Now sit and spit it out."

Rachel obeyed stiffly, setting her purse down at her feet as she relaxed into the wicker seat. The weather was chilly, it being late in January, but the wind wasn't blowing for once and it wasn't unpleasant to be outside. "I'm not quitting the coaching position."

The older woman nodded as she looked at the board, moving one pawn forward. "That's good, but that means you have a problem or you wouldn't have come to me. What is it?"

Rachel answered the question with another question, carefully moving a pawn in turn. "How did you develop leadership in the team?"

The retired Coach shrugged as she steepled her fingers for a moment, plucking a knight and moving it to the left. "I figured out who was too stubborn to take orders and put them in charge, a very simple yet mostly effective process."

Her guest hmmed softly to herself, moving a second pawn. "I see."

Mrs. Daniels scoffed, crossing her arms as she stared at her uninvited guest. "You've made the wrong girl Captain, haven't you?"

Rachel's reply was immediate and defensive, the younger woman gritting her teeth as she did. "I didn't have any basis to give the other girl Captainship; she was new to the team and hasn't really proven herself to be a team player up to this point. There were other members with more seniority…"

"To hell with seniority," her hostess cut in sharply. "You obviously didn't learn anything in the four years I coached you in high school."

The librarian bit back her retort and settled with, "I learned enough. What do you suggest I do?"

The older woman sighed in exasperation. "You can't do anything but wait. Either it will work itself out, or it won't. If the situation arises, though, you'd better not let it slip through your hands a second time."

"Yes, fine."

The ex-coach let it go with a wave. "So, other than that, how are they doing?"

Rachel leaned back in her chair and sighed, settling in for being scoured of every single detail her mind might recall. It was going to be a long afternoon.

-8x8-

Rachel was in her office when Casey, one of her new part-timers, knocked timidly on her open door. "Come in," she said without looking up.

"Sorry to bother you," the girl said quickly. "But…it's Jenny."

The librarian quirked a slight smile. "She didn't tell the toddlers another ghost story during reading hour, did she?"

The girl's own lips curled into a hesitant smile. "N-no, she didn't show up for work at all this morning."

Rachel paused, looking up slowly. "Run that by me again?"

"Jenny never showed up this morning, Ms. Roth," the girl repeated carefully. "I called her listed number several times, and no one answered. Noah said she never called in late or sick, and she didn't ask for any days off this month."

Rachel frowned, then sighed. "I'll take care of it. Can you file these book requests for me, and tell Sam to remember to fill them before Friday?"

The girl nodded, somewhat more confident now that she knew she wasn't going to be raked over the coals. "Yes, I can."

"Thank you."

Rachel waited for the girl to leave before she picked up her phone and dialed a number she hadn't used for a very long time. "Skinny? It's Raven, has Jinx had a heist around you for awhile?" Her brows rose slightly in surprise. "Three months? Really? Are you…ok, I get it." The librarian gave an amused smile. "Yeah, I know. Thank you, Skinny, I appreciate it."

Tapping her fingers against the desk, the woman paused, and then called three other numbers in quick succession. At each the answer was the same. Haven't seen her, not for months, no new jobs, and everyone seemed to have stopped asking for her help.

Calling Casey back in her office, the head of the library told the girl to rearrange everyone's schedules to make up for the loss for today. Everyone was to take an hour rotation at the desk, and if Rachel was needed to fill any gaps just let her know. The girl nodded and left, the pale woman passing through her day as she put the pick-haired assistant out of her mind for the moment.

It wasn't until she was cleaning up from dinner; Gar helping the boys put together a dinosaur model and Melvin reading a chapter for class at the table, that she remember. Vic, sitting at the kitchen table as he tried to figure out why the toaster wasn't working again, cocked an ear when she called his name.

Rachel asked him if he knew when the last time Jinx had pulled a heist was quietly. He frowned, and asked if that's why she hadn't been around for the last few days. She said she hoped not, but that the assistant had skipped work for the first time in a year, and all her contacts said the thief had been out of commission for the last three months.

Victor paused, then smiled. Really?

Yeah, really.

The mechanic glowed with the thought that his 'girl' might be leaning towards the side of good. Rachel added that the girl had probably taken a last minute mental health day, and would show up the next day on time with a thin excuse a bright smile.

Probably, he agreed, still smiling to himself.

One mental health day is fine. Unfortunately a week begins to border on the ridiculous.

Victor was worried.

Rachel was pissed.

I didn't stick my neck out and give her a job for her to blow it off like this; she fumed in private to her brother Friday night after work. If she didn't get in contact with them by Monday morning, there wasn't going to be a job for Jenny anymore. The joint supervisor from the school was asking uncomfortable questions; Rachel wouldn't be able to cover for her friend any longer.

Victor called everyone he could call, and even drove out to the house Jenny had been taking him to. The lights were out, and nobody answered when he knocked at the front door for several minutes. He didn't trust the neighbors enough to ask if they knew anything.

Saturday passed with no word from Jenny still.

Rachel was serving dinner when the phone rang, answering it with a frown as Victor took the crock pot from her hands. The voice on the other end was low and solemn, and the guardian's face turned grim.

"I'm on my way," she said after a moment's hesitation, hanging the phone up and grabbing her keys off the counter. "I know where Jenny's been."

Victor was on his feet in an instant. "Is she…?"

Rachel paused halfway out the door, giving her brother a firm but sincere nod. "She's fine. We'll be back soon."

-8x8-

Jenny stared at the sterile wall, nerveless hands laying palm up n her lap as she desperately tried to make sense of the last 48 hours. Had it been longer? She couldn't remember.

The doctor was talking to the nurse again, motioning towards her subtly with a nod.

Whatever.

Both left, though the door was left open and the library assistant felt her body slump forward another inch.

She was dead, she was dead, she was dead, she was dead, she was dead, she was dead…

Time was immaterial until a pale face framed by black hair appeared in front of her, warm hands pushing her shoulders back slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked her voice hoarse with grief.

The look the person gave her was so full of compassion that the hurt being held tightly in her chest almost overflowed.

"I'm here for you."

-8x8-

Victor didn't eat as they sat there waiting, and he leapt to his feet again at the sound of the front door opening, two pairs of footsteps leading off to the side hallway where another door opened and closed. Rachel appeared a few moments later with a thoughtful look on her face, taking her seat quietly.

"She's fine Vic," she said as she glanced at her brother's plate. "Finish eating and you can go see her, alright?"

The man all but demanded, following her around as she went to fix herself some tea. "Where is she?"

"My room, probably sleeping." She noticed the incredulous look they were giving her and rolled her eyes. "Where else was I going to put her? She won't want to share a bed with Melvin, and the couch is hardly comfortable."

"One of the boys can stay in the loft with me if you need extra room," Gar offered.

"We're fine, thank you," Rachel replied steadily. "Finish what's on your plate, Vic, you were starving before, get to it.

The mechanic grin his teeth, having already moved towards the hall. "But Rachel-"

The look she gave him cut the rest of the protest off neatly. "Do it. She's resting, you can go bother her later."

Gar would have called the look Vic had in anything less than a grown man a pout. Of course, Vic would never pout. "Fine…"

"We're done," Melvin chirped from her seat, giving her mother a hopeful look.

"Go put your dishes in the sink," she said with a nod. "And get your homework out."

"I don't have any," Timmy replied.

"Me neither," Melvin added with a grin. "Seminar week. Can we go play the game station?"

"If you want."

"I've gotta read a chapter," Tommy said as he hopped from his seat. "Can I read it to Mr. Logan?"

"Only if he doesn't mind," his mother replied as she reheated her dinner.

"I'm fine with it," the teacher said with a smile.

"I'm goin' back," Victor announced as he got up, his plate clean. "Thanks, Rae."

She nodded over her cup of tea. "Anytime."

"Need any help cleaning up?" Gar asked as he got up as well and rinsed his plate in the sink.

"No, thank you," she replied, thoughts obviously elsewhere as she settled back in her seat with her tea.

The science teacher smiled and plugged the sink anyways, starting the process required to wash the dishes.

"What are you doing?" she asked a few minutes later when she realized he hadn't left.

"Helping," he replied with his usual bright grin.

She frowned, turning around to face him fully. "Aren't you helping Tommy read?"

Gar nodded, looking only at the suds in front of him. "He's trying to find his book."

Rachel decided to try it from another angle. "Why are you helping me?"

He shrugged, almost humming to himself as he washed and rinse a glass. "I feel like it. Are you going to stop me?"

The look she gave him was positively murderous. She also didn't move.

He beamed at her over his shoulder. "I didn't think so."

"I found it, Mr. Logan!" Tommy yelled from down the hall before he came charging into the kitchen.

"Ok." The science teacher dried his hands and sat back at the table as Tommy clambered into his lap eagerly. If Gar noticed the odd look Rachel was giving him as opened the short chapter book and shifted so him and the boy would be more comfortable, he didn't show it.

By the end of the second page, Rachel had gotten up and cleared off the rest of the table. Dishes were piled in the soapy water, food placed in the refrigerator, and one plate set aside with a fair helping of everything on it. A glass of milk was put beside it, and after she cleaned the counter both were picked up and carried to the back.

Victor met her halfway there, fuming as he pulled out his car keys. "I'm leaving," he announced shortly. "She's awake, the stubborn brat."

"Don't take it personally," she advised as she let him give her a quick hug. "Come back and see her tomorrow."

His brows rose in surprise. "She'll still be here?"

His sister nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "I think so."

The mechanic hesitated, then nodded in return. "Ok. Goodnight, Rae."

"Goodnight, Vic."

Heading back to the bedroom, Rachel slowly opened the cracked door to find their guest seated uneasily on the bed. The lamp on the desk was the only light on in the room, giving it a hushed look with the night sky outside.

"Hungry?" Rachel asked as she set the plate and glass on the desk, Jenny's stomach answering loudly before her voice could. "Eat, we'll deal with the rest later." For once, the assistant was not inclined to argue.

Her boss disappeared into the bathroom right off the bedroom, rummaging around before she appeared with a towel. Dropping it on the bed, she added a clean shirt and shorts. "Shower," Rachel said firmly as she waited for Jenny to finish. "Clean clothes, then sleep."

Jenny paused with the fork halfway to her mouth. "You're not going to try and talk to me?"

Rachel blinked, staring back blandly. "Do you want to talk?"

The assistant's head dropped, her fork coming to rest back on the plate. "Not yet, no."

Her hostess sighed through her nose, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Then there's no point. You'll talk to someone when you're ready." Turning to leave, the librarian was stopped with her hand on the knob.

"Why did you come for me, Rachel?" The question was almost a demand, forcefully and perhaps even fearfully given.

The answer was steady and firm. "Because you're family."

Jenny's reply was almost whispered. "If I'm family, why did you leave me?"

Rachel hesitated, her hand slipping off the knob as she turned to full face her guest. "I was not the one who betrayed this friendship."

If possible, the young woman slumped over even further. "That's not fair."

Her boss shrugged, turning to leave. "Life is not fair."

-8x8-

Gar was at the sink, finishing the few dishes he hadn't washed yet, when his hostess came back and dumped the extra plate and glass beside him.

"No comment?" he asked as she picked up a towel and began to dry.

"Will it make a difference?" she replied flatly. "I'm not fond of wasting my breath."

He chuckled softly. "Good point. How's Jenny?"

"Tired," she admitted with a candor that almost surprised him. "And grieving. It will be a rough week for her."

"You're probably right."

"Mom, we're ready for bed!" Tommy yelled as he popped his head in the room, already showered and in his pajamas with Timmy right behind him.

Rachel gave Gar a hard look, and the teacher flushed as he in turn stared at his soapy hands.

"They asked me if I thought they should get ready," he said weakly. "I thought it was a good idea."

"I see." Those two words held more meanings than the teacher could ever possibly comprehend.

"Are you gonna tuck us in or not?" Timmy asked as he folded his hands over his chest.

"Yes, I'm coming," their mother replied as she set the towel down.

"Goodnight, Mr. Logan," Tommy said as he waved from across the kitchen.

"Yeah," added Timmy. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, boys," the teacher replied with a smile. "Sleep well."

"You too."

"Did you get your reading done?" Rachel asked as Tommy latched on to her arm, Timmy leaning into her other side.

Her son nodded emphatically, his smile as bright as ever though his eyes had begun to droop. "Yeah, Mr. Logan was real nice about helping me with the tough words. He's a real good reader, Mom."

"Is he gonna be here much longer?" Timmy asked as they got to Tommy's door.

"I don't know," Rachel admitted as she helped the youngest into his bed, tucking the covers around him gently. "Do you want him to leave?"

"No, I like having him around. He's a real good guy. Goodnight, mom."

Rachel bid her son goodnight in return, going to the door and leading her elder son to his room.

"I like Mr. Gar too," Timmy declared as his mother watched him snuggle into his improvised nest, the boy yawning so much his words were almost unintelligible.

The mother smiled, flicking off the lights. "Really, what makes him special?"

"Because he cares about us…"

She waited only a moment before she assumed he'd fallen asleep, wishing him a good night quietly before closing the door. A few more seconds, however, and she might have caught the end of the statement, whispered though it was.

"…and he cares about you."

-8x8-

Jenny was up at the first light, wondering where she was for a moment until she recognized the family picture on the nightstand. Glancing over the edge, she saw a pile of clothes on the floor. The shower in the adjoined room shut of as she sat up, and a few minutes later Rachel appeared with her damp hair swept up in a bun. Dressed in old jeans and a faded shirt, she silently handed Jenny something similar before leaving the room entirely.

Changing quickly, the pink-tipped blonde found two plates with toast and peanut butter and two mugs of steeping tea waiting on the kitchen table.

"If you want something else, I can make it for you," Rachel told her as she prepared her own cup, adding a teaspoon of honey and a touch of milk. "Don't take too long to decide, though, or Gar will be up and trying to make you French toast."

"He's here?" Jenny replied in surprise, looking around quickly. "Wow, never thought you'd move along that quick…"

"His apartment burned down over Christmas," Rachel broke in with an irritated flush. "He's been staying in the old loft ever since."

Jenny's brow quirked teasingly. "Where did you sleep?"

The reply was flat and dry. "With Melvin."

"Alright, alright…"

Jenny was busy stuffing her face when it hit her again, the toast turning to ash in her mouth as her stomach dropped like a stone.

"Jenny?" Rachel asked as she sat beside the younger woman, putting a hand on her arm. "Are you alright?"

"She died yesterday," her assistant replied quietly, blinking furiously as she wrestled with the emotions welling up inside.

"Your grandmother, right?" her boss replied quietly. Jenny's face snapped towards her in surprise. "Nurse Olsen was the one that called me, she explained everything."

Jenny nodded, turning back to her toast with a grimace. "She had it set to be cremated immediately. I'll need to go pick those up today…"

Rachel nodded, making her offer softly. "If you don't want to stay at the house by yourself you're welcome to stay here for the time being."

The young woman laughed bitterly. "I'll need to go get my things actually, the house went to her nephew, and he'll be selling it as soon as he finds out."

"Do you want to go right now?"

The look Jenny gave her was beyond surprised.

Her friend shrugged. "It's Sunday, I don't have work, the kids can look after themselves and Gar is here if there's an emergency. Do you want to go right now?"

-8x8-

The drive to the house was silent, save the occasional query about which turn to take. The house wasn't large, but Rachel still asked if the girl wanted her to call Victor for boxes and his truck.

Jenny just shook her head and replied, once again, that they wouldn't need it.

Inside they found a thick layer of dust over ancient furniture, the cracked linoleum and worn carpet floors creaking underfoot. Jenny ignored the front room, an old-styled receiving area, and the kitchen as she took the stairs two at a time. There was only one room at the top, with a small landing outside it. And inside Rachel was given a glimpse of the home life her friend had lived for the last several years.

The few clothes in sight were quickly being piled onto the threadbare bed. The walls were bare, the paint peeling at the corners and edges. The window was covered with a sheet tacked into the wall, and a few old photos stuck in the edge of the frame where the only decoration she could see.

From under the bed two duffle bags were produced, and as the ex-thief began to pile everything in Rachel realized she had just stood there and stared up to this point.

"Anything I can do?" she asked hesitantly.

"Carry these," Jenny replied as she emptied the last of her clothes from the closet. The quilt on top of the bed was stripped off and stuffed in as well, the rest she left behind. "There's just a few more things I want to get, then we can go."

Downstairs they went, Jenny grabbing a box along the way. Into it she emptied a few books from a dusty shelf, a photo album, a couple of figurines from the mantle of a fireplace, and lastly a set of food bowls and some chewed on toys.

"You have a pet?" Rachel asked as they went out the back door.

"A cat, he lives outside only," Jenny explained as she whistled sharply. "Missy, c'mere Missy!"

"Missy."

"Mischief, Missy for short."

"How fitting."

The large grey tabby with a tail kinked from being broken in multiple places and missing part of an ear bounded into Jenny's waiting arms from nowhere, purring happily as he nuzzled his mistress under the chin.

"Good Missy," Jenny murmured back as she turned around, looking at the house once more. "Say goodbye, Missy, we won't be back here again."

"You're sure he won't let you stay?" Rachel asked as she followed the young woman around the house and back to the front.

"Nope," Jenny replied as she got in the car, keeping the curious cat in her lap.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a part of his family," she explained with a shrug. "My mom was a friend of Mimi's. She dropped me here when I was three and never came back. The nephew has never wanted me around, Mimi ignored him for the most part. If she owned the house, she would have left it to me years ago, but it was in his father's name and he only let her stay here out of respect for his old man."

"Jenny," Rachel said as they waited at a red light. "Why did you start stealing in high school?"

"Junior high, actually, you just didn't realize it back then. It was to pay for her medication," the girl replied flatly. "Doctors are expensive, and so are prescription drugs. Not like it matters now, she's gone, and I make enough at the library to cover me."

Rachel shook her head slowly as they pulled into her neighborhood. "If you'd just told me…"

"You couldn't have fixed it," the assistant bit back sharply. "You couldn't have given me the money I needed, so I got it for myself and I don't regret that."

"I just wish…" Rachel glanced at her guest as they parked the car. "I wish things could have gone differently for you, that's all."

"I do too, sometimes," Jenny admitted with a shrug. "But…it's over, ya'know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I really used to envy Kori, actually," the woman went on as they circled around to the back with Mischief in tow. "We didn't talk much after you graduated, I was too proud to ask for help and you were too proud to associate with a thief."

Rachel swallowed the protest that rose in her throat, knowing it would be a lie if it ever made it past her lips.

"But it was so easy for Kori, to accept help and let other people in. I told myself for the longest time that she couldn't always be that naïve, that accepting and unsuspicious…I really hated her for being everything that I couldn't be."

Rachel's smile was a bit wan. "She'd hug you and tell you she forgave you if you ever told her that."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I know, I guess that's why I don't hate her anymore. Because she's real."

"She's good for people like us," the librarian pointed out with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do, thank you."

-8x8-

Vic had given a start the first time the odd grey tabby had wound its way through his legs, but after a day and a half of letting the curious cat wander around he'd gotten used to the occasional moments of affection that came without cause or warning.

The first time he'd sat down to eat, and the cat had jumped up next to him on the table and stared expectantly, he'd almost thrown the feline out on its ear.

"You're not having a bite of my sub," he told his uninvited guest, the cat just licking his paw as it cleaned himself with that same expectant air. "I'm not kidding. This is the Wednesday Special, all you want meat with extra topping piled on top for the regular price. I don't share this sub with nobody."

The cat paused, opened its eyes wide for a moment as it stared at the mechanic.

Vic thought his heart might tear in two.

"Alright, alright," he gave in after a minute or two. "But just a couple of bites, this is my treat, not yours."

The few others working couldn't believe it as Vic tore a few pieces off and set them aside on his paper wrapping, the cat eating daintily once he'd withdrawn his hand. The large black man was notorious of his love of cooked animal flesh, him sharing it was almost unheard of, and to think he'd given even a single morsel of his Wednesday Sub Special to a mangy stray…

Vic mostly ignored the cat for the rest of the day. He was used to strays wandering for a day or two, and then disappearing once again without a trace. If they stayed in the garage, it was usually under the machinery where it was warm and a fairly good distance from where he slept. When he got ready for bed that night, he was surprised to find his new guest sleeping in his basket of dirty clothes with a work shirt pulled over its body for a blanket.

"Why the hell aren't you scared of me?" the man mused as he reached down and scratched the cat behind the ears for the third for fourth time that day. "And why do you seem to think you belong here already?"

The cat just purred contentedly, giving the impression that not even God himself could have moved him from that spot right then if he wanted to.

"You can sleep there tonight," Vic said as he went to change for bed. "But I'm warning you, I haven't said you can stay. You'd better watch your step, kitty, or I might change my tune real quick."

The cat didn't even budge, but his entire body seemed to heave with a 'yeah right' that radiated from his slit eyes.

"I outta chuck you out right now," the mechanic sighed when he saw that. They both knew he didn't mean it, and probably couldn't if he tried.

-8x8-

That's it for this chapter. I know its kind of an odd stopping place, but the next section is almost four pages long, and that's just a bit much, yes? Besides you only have to wait a week for the next update, so you really have no reason to complain. Thanks for the many awesome reviews, most of you have gotten you replies already save those of you that will be getting them below. Please review again, it makes it much easier to keep my update schedule going, and I know you guys like having a 17-19 page chapter every week.

Reader : Thank you for the advice, I have hear similar words several times in my lifetime, but they do make sense. As for the School Board, well, you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?

EternallyWilled : Why thank you very much, I'm glad you've enjoyed my stories over the years and I hope they've improved with time. I happen to like Rae/BB myself, which is why its the couple I focus on the most. Thank you again for the wonderful review, I hope you enjoyed the update and that I'll hear from you again soon!

That's it for now, folks. See you next week, same time, same place.

CB

Discovery consists of seeing what everybody has seen and thinking what nobody has thought.

**-****Albert Szent-Gyorgyi**** (1893 - 1986)**


	15. Chapter 15

Valentines Day dawned just like any other day, though Rachel knew from experience that it was always a little more hectic at the library than usual

Ok, friend, here is chapter 15! Important notice at the end of the chapter, be sure to read it! Thanks for the awesome reviews, as always, and enjoy the show!

-8x8-

Jenny was a little worried when her cat didn't show up for dinner the first night, but it wasn't unusual for the tabby to take off and explore for a few days at a time. Leaving the dish out, that niggling fear grew a bit when the small pile of cat food was left untouched for a couple days in a row.

Rachel had been very accommodating with the assistant's sudden move in her home, helping the young woman settle in as best she could. The pair had had several interesting talks since their trip to the house, slowly admitting their faults and the way things might have been different if the circumstances had changed.

Vic had been around quite a bit, as was to be expected of Rachel's overly protective brother. He had been helpful and kind, always available if she needed something but never intruding on her personal space. That patient waiting had touched her more than she had been willing to admit, and even admitting it to herself alone had taken several days of mental digesting.

The added female made using the bathroom a bit hectic some mornings, the librarian easily got in first with how early she rose, but Melvin and Jenny occasionally ran into problems trying to get through at the same time and both had nearly been late to work or school as a result.

She rode to work with Gar, which was earlier than the assistant was used to going, but the teacher had been appalled when the woman had admitted she rode the bus and then walked part of the way in every day and insisted on taking her instead. Since it wasn't out of his way, and it helped her and Melvin schedule their time more efficiently in the bathroom, Jenny really had no reason to refuse and thus the carpool began. That didn't mean the young woman had given up her wandering on foot days completely.

That particular night was bit a chilly, the weather still brisk as it wasn't quite spring. Jenny had told Rachel she was going out for a stroll out of respect for her hostess, and the older woman had merely replied that she'd better lock the door when she came in. The walk wasn't a long one by her standards, and she caught a bus once she was close enough into town, hopping off near Vic's garage and hoofing it the rest of the way there.

"Anyone home?" she called as she walked in, hearing the game station on as she neared the back.

"Jenny?" the confused mechanic replied, pausing his game and twisting around on his couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm ready to talk."

The man could have been rude and pointed out that he was there yesterday, why didn't she talk then? Or that it was after ten, and it would have been much more convenient for her to come earlier.

Instead, he did the smart thing and scooted over from the middle of the couch, patting the clear spot next to him and waiting politely for her to settle in. "I'm all ears."

Jenny sat in silence next to him, staring at the cracked ceiling overhead as her hands played absently with Rachel's house key.

"I've lived with Mimi since I was three," she began softly, her shoulders slumping slightly with a sigh. "My mom dropped me there, and never came back. Mimi didn't mind, she'd never had kids, and she liked having me around for the most part. She wasn't perfect, but she accepted me for who I am, and once she said I was old enough for something she never went back on her word.

"When I was twelve, her heart started going out. Doctor visits became more frequent, and the bills started to arrive. Her only normal bills were her groceries and gas for her car, so her pension was able to cover it, for awhile. I did a paper route back then, and I started slipping cash in her purse when she wasn't looking, the opposite of most kids, I know. It became clear pretty quickly, though, that it wouldn't be enough. I had quick eyes and quick hands. I started practicing on small things, candy at the drug store and small items from the mall, and luck always seemed to be, if not on my side then certainly against those I was trying to steal from. I was caught, once, because of a dumb mistake. I never got caught again after that.

"Rachel went on her rampage about that time; I followed her out one night and figured out who her contacts were. Then I went back on a night she stayed in and used them to find work. People always wanted something stolen, and I was quickly becoming one of the best. The money rolled it, and I started using it to pay of Mimi's bills. If she asked where I got it, I said I had a part-time job after school. Sometimes I'd take a little bit and buy myself something nice, like new lacrosse gear or supplies for school, but most of it went towards the ever-increasing bills.

"Mp3 players were popular for awhile, the nicer the better. Rachel caught me rummaging through some bags in the locker room. She didn't turn me in, but we didn't speak much after that. I knew she'd try to help if I told her, and she admitted she was too angry to try and find out why I'd turned thief.

"Then the whole thing with Wally happened. He was sweet, and he didn't care that I was a 'bad girl'. That, and his family was loaded, so whenever I needed money, all I had to do was ask. He didn't ask questions, either, he just gave me what I needed and left me at that so I stopped stealing for awhile. The prick promised to stay in touch after he left for college, but that was a lie. I haven't heard from him in years, and really that's just fine with me.

"About that time I started working with a crew, we were getting requests almost constantly, and doing a good job staying under the radar for the most part. Or at least we thought we were. There's always going to be competition, and ours decided to try and take us out. A deal went sour, we were set up and the police were right there waiting for us. We all escaped, though on separate routes. I ran here…"

"You were pretty scraped up that night," Vic broke in gently, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"I didn't know where else to go," the young woman admitted with a hesitant smile. "Rachel was too far away, and she would know what I had been up to, besides the fact that the kids really didn't need to see... I knew you would just…let me stay until I wanted to leave."

The mechanic nodded his face thoughtful as he rubbed a hand over his bald head. "You mentioned that you needed money that night."

His guest's quick nod was accompanied by a small, dry grin. "Yeah, I had just graduated from high school, and working fast food or retail really wasn't working out for me. I had no prospects for college, and you said you knew a place that was hiring."

This time Vic's smile was a tad triumphant. "So, you started to work at the library."

She shot him a look much like his sister's death glare. "I wanted to throttle you when I realized I'd be under Rachel again."

He shrugged, more amused than frightened. "She cares about you a lot."

Jenny rolled her eyes, but her small smile was back in place. "Yeah, I know." With a sigh she shook herself, resuming the story once again. "Anyways, Mimi's been going steadily down hill for about the last two years. I did what I could to make her comfortable, most of the time a lady across the street stayed with her to help around the house and stuff. The bills have been slacking off, she decided to go off her treatments and the doctors couldn't really do anything else for her. Then her heart stopped. We called an ambulance, I rode with her to the hospital and they immediately went into surgery to try and revive her. For a week they fought. She was coherent until Wednesday, and then she went into a coma and never woke up again. Saturday she finally died…"

Jenny didn't remember when the first tear fell, or the second or third, but suddenly they were cascading down her face in an unstoppable flood that poured from her mourning heart. She didn't remember the large man moving from beside her, either, but suddenly she was wrapped in a strong, warm embrace that held her with an assurance that she wasn't alone.

The moment was broken by an insistent meow, both adults looking down to see a frowning grey tabby staring at them.

"Get," Vic said as Jenny's jaw dropped. "I'm busy, I'll feed you later."

"Missy?" his guest asked, ignoring him as she reached down to scratch the lanky feline behind the ears, wiping her tears away absently. "This is where you got off to?"

The mechanic paused in puzzlement. "You know this cat?"

Jenny nodded, sniffing a bit as she picked the ragged animal up and cuddled him for a moment. "Yeah, he's my cat. How do you know him?"

"He showed up a few days ago, and I had no reason not to keep him around. I didn't know he actually belonged to someone." Leaping out of Jenny's arms, the cat swished his tail imperiously and stalked off when he realized neither human was going to do his bidding, intent upon finding his own meal to fill his stomach.

The silence that followed was comfortable, Vic carefully slipping an arm around the small woman as they settled back in the couch.

"He seems happy here," he offered after a few moments of quiet contemplation. "Maybe…you could be happy here too."

Vic hadn't been sure what kind of answer to expect, but as she looked up at him with a smile, he knew it was one he would like.

-8x8-

Rachel was a little surprised when she came home after work the next day to find Jenny packing up the last of her things in a box and sealing it up with tape.

"Found a place already?" the librarian asked as she put her purse and coat on the desk.

"Something like that," Jenny replied as a familiar truck rattled its way into the driveway. "Missy already found her way over there, it's probably far past time for me to join her."

"Vic's a good guy," Rachel replied with a wry grin. "Though, just so you understand, you break his heart I'll break your legs. Sister's right."

"I think I might shoot myself first," Jenny replied with a short laugh. "Thank you, Rachel, for giving me a place to stay, but I'm ready to move on now."

The smile she got in return was sincere. "I'm glad."

"We ready to load up?" Vic asked as he stuck his head in the door, hesitating a bit with a blush when he spotted his sister. "Oh, hi Rae."

"Hi," she replied with a knowing smile. "I'll let you two get to it, let me know if you need any help."

Her brother grinned back, shrugging. "We will, thanks."

"So, I have your blessing?" Jenny asked as she started to follow the large black man through the door.

Rachel nodded. "I'd say you always have."

-8x8-

Timmy's birthday was early in February, and with it the first chance to use Mr. Logan's very clever and generous Christmas gifts. He had told his mother two weeks in advance when he wanted to go, and who he wanted to go with him. Uncle Vic, of course, because he knew a lot about machines, his mother because she had to go for it to be fun, and Melvin and Tommy because that was part of receiving the gifts.

The day dawned bright and sunny, Vic loading them all in his truck with snacks, drinks, CD's and the map.

The ride to the museum was over an hour, but for once the kids were too excited to fight about whose elbow was in whose space, and where the dividing lines in the back seat were.

Upon arriving they parked, made sure they had everything, marked the section the truck was parked in and trooped up the huge steps to the enormous building they would be exploring the rest of the day.

They were one of the first in the queue to go in as they had their tickets already, and as the doors opened they were offered a spectacular view that none there had ever seen before. The giant clock rose straight up the center of the multilevel complex, the gears and shifts visible through the clear Plexiglas with sections of it branching off to other mechanical marvels around the building.

"This is so cool," Timmy breathed as he tried to take it all in with unblinking eyes. "Where are we going first?"

"To the top," Vic replied as his smile grew. "It's easier to go down stairs then up them when you're tired."

The boy blinked, filing away that helpful hint for later. "Hey, I never thought about it like that…"

To the top they went, and the children were amazed by what they saw. Hundreds of different types of machines were on display, their components broken down so even the most technologically retarded individual could understand them. They learned about the different ways energy had been harnessed for machines, and what the different positives and negatives were of the various types. In one area they built their own 'machine' using the components available, and in another they learned the proper placement of the fulcrum to lift the two ton jeep. Other simple machines were also available to try.

At the cafeteria, they ate sandwiches shaped like gears and each meal came with a complimentary toy with moving parts like the machines they had already seen.

The second part of their day was spent in the lower levels which boasted hourly demonstrations of other mechanical marvels and an entire floor devoted to the study of robots. Timmy practically drooled as he tried to take it all in without missing a thing, darting from one exhibit to the next and back again.

Tommy was riding on Vic's back by the end, his smaller legs unable to keep up anymore. Rachel carried their few souvenirs, and Melvin had to practically drag Timmy out the front door when it was time to go.

The ride back was quiet, the kids quickly falling asleep as they curled up together on the narrow seats.

"Think they liked it?" Vic asked as they got on the highway to head back home.

"I think they loved it," Rachel replied with a small smile as she leaned into the seat tiredly. "Remind me to thank Gar later, it was the perfect gift for Timmy."

The mechanic's grin became more like a smirk. "Like how?"

"Verbally," his sister replied flatly.

"No going out to eat alone?" her brother suggested laughingly, glancing back to be sure the kids were asleep.

"Vic," she replied warningly.

His voice dropped to a bare whisper. "Or visiting him in the loft in the middle of the night."

The librarian sat up straight, looking properly scandalized as she glared at the driver. "Victor!"

He laughed, but let it go with a wave. "Ok, ok, just kidding…"

-8x8-

Valentines Day dawned just like any other day, though Rachel knew from experience that it was always a little more hectic at the library than usual. Kids would be in and out with their valentines in hand, some for Jenny, some for other workers, and a few that would end up in Rachel's mailbox somehow. She would have to be particularly on guard for high schoolers, or even junior high students, sneaking off to a quite corner of the library to be alone for a moment. It seemed no matter how many times she caught and punished them, the hot-blooded young people never learned.

The teachers who came to eat at the library would frequently bring their 'hauls' to compare and share, trading candies and sweets for others as they ate. Mc. McDonel typically had the largest or one of the larger hauls among his peers, the shoe box he put on his desk overflowing its sides.

Gar was late for once, staggering in with two stuffed grocery pages in one arm and lunch under the other as he tried to maneuver his way into the courtyard. The other teachers laughed, though not unkindly, as he staggered to a halt and managed to place his load on the table without incident.

"What's this?" Mr. McDonel asked as he tapped one of the sacks teasingly. "Did you bring us a surprise, Gar?"

"I'm the one that's surprised," the teacher replied as he dumped them out over the table. Hundreds of valentines spilled forth, accompanied by chocolates, suckers, mints and caramels of all shapes and sizes. "I didn't know the kids gave out valentines," the teacher went on as the rest just stared with mouths agape. "Otherwise I would've gotten them something in return."

"They don't," Ms. ­­­­­­­­Morrsen finally said, covering her mouth with one hand. "Not to everyone, that is. They'll give a few out to their favorite friends and teachers, but that's it."

"Oh…" Gar glanced at his piles, at the teachers, then back at his piles. "So…I guess they like me, huh?"

"I guess so," Mr. McDonel said with a grin, spotting a certain librarian as she entered the courtyard. "Miss Roth, guess who the new most popular teacher on the block is?"

"Whoever that pile of candy belongs to, I would guess," she replied as she spied the mound on the table. "Where's your haul, Mr. Logan?" she asked as she drew alongside the science teacher.

"On the table," he mumbled as a red flush quickly began to climb its way up his face.

Rachel blinked, and then laughed much to the surprised of those observing the exchange. "Flirting with your students much, Mr. Logan?"

"Never!" the embarrassed man exclaimed as the librarian sauntered over and plucked a card from the pile.

"Mr. Logan," she read aloud for the benefit of those around them. "Roses are red, violets are blue, your eyes are gorgeous and I like you too. From: A secret admirer." Everyone laughed as Rachel raised her brows suggestively. "I believe nothing else needs to be added to that," she said when the laugher began to die down which set the other teachers off all over again.

"You are evil," he muttered as some began to wipe away tears and wheeze as they held their sides.

"As you and Vic always say," Rachel rejoined with a smirk. "It was a perfect opportunity, why let it pass me by?"

He grinned, raising his brows suggestively. "I'd say we're rubbing off on you, then."

She frowned, as if in deep thought. "Perhaps that isn't a good thing."

"Hey!"

Mr. McDonel observed the exchange with raised brows, but said nothing until the librarian had taken her leave. Helping the still blushing Gar pile his cards and candy back in his grocery bags, the history teacher considered his words carefully before he spoke.

"You got a Valentine this year?" he asked as the last few were piled on top.

"I wish," Gar breathed as he looked at the sacks with a sigh.

The history teacher's bushy brows rose slightly. "What? Don't tell me there isn't a single woman in these parts who haven't caught your eye."

"I won't," the fellow teacher chuckled. "Just that none have accepted my advances."

The older man snorted, tugging on his ear thoughtfully. "Well, when was the last time you 'advanced'."

Gar considered the question for a moment and realized with a start it was the middle of February. Rachel had said they could be friends at the start of September, that made it 4 and a half months… "Awhile," he hedged as he scratched the back of his neck slowly. If you counted the kiss at Christmas it hadn't been that long, not that anything remotely close had happened since then.

"Maybe you should try again," his co-worker offered with a wink. "It is Valentines Day, you never know."

Gar paused with a shrug. "We'll see," he offered tentatively as he pulled out his lunch and began to eat. "It might work out…"

-8x8-

Rachel was having a hard time concentrating as she stared blankly at her computer screen. Most days she wasn't given to day dreams, but as she closed her eyes the sensation of his lips on her forehead prickled its way across her skin. The image of his face as he'd gently pulled her close swam in front of her eyes once again. Her lids popped open, and the first thing she saw was the picture of Gar wrestling with her boys in the back yard after Christmas. Flushing angrily, the librarian slammed the picture face down and stood quickly.

Jenny was in just to see her boss stalk around her desk towards the filing cabinets, adjusting her bun fussily as she muttered something under her breath.

"Are you alright?" she asked, Rachel's head snapping around towards her as her blush got even worse.

"Fine," came the terse answer. "Just…frustrated."

"What kind of frustrated?" the assistant asked as she peeked at the overturned picture with a grin.

"The kind that has nothing to do with work," her boss replied darkly. "What do you want, Jenny?"

"Vic just asked me to remind you that he's taking me out tonight," Jenny replied far too sweetly. "Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Timmy and Melvin both have parties, I'm dropping him and a friend off and she has a ride with a neighbor," Rachel replied with a sigh as she slowly began to relax. "They both have rides home, too."

Her assistant nodded as she sauntered over slowly. "So, just you and Tommy, huh?"

Her boss shrugged, pulling out some papers and reordering them in their file. "I suppose so, yes."

Jenny took a step closer and let the final bomb drop. "Does Gar have plans?"

Rachel's back straightened a bit at that thought. She hadn't considered that Gar might have found someone else to take out. After Christmas… What about Christmas, another voice in her head cried. He kissed you. He shouldn't have. He's lucky we didn't throw him out on his ear right then and there. We don't want a relationship. We don't need a relationship. Mr. Gar Logan is free to date or make plans with whomever he chooses to, and it doesn't concern us in the least.

Then why, a far softer voice asked, did we kiss him back?

Jenny noted the warring emotions on her bosses face and smiled in satisfaction. Slipping out silently, she hummed a tune as she sauntered back to her desk at the front. With any luck, Mr. Gar Logan would return home to a very different Ms. Rachel Roth than he was used to.

-8x8-

Gar had mulled over Mr. McDonel's words the rest of the day, and on the drive home finally made up his mind. Rachel always seemed up for something if presented as something a one of her children might enjoy. Tommy had no plans that evening, unlike his older siblings, and the boy was always eager to try something new.

Plans in the place, the teacher went to his loft first like usual to drop off his bags and change into a more casual set of jeans and a t-shirt. Descending back downstairs, he went to the kitchen and greeted everyone there with a smile and a wave. The kids were having a snack at the table and arguing happily about what they should do until it was time to get ready to go.

Rachel was going through the paperwork on her desk from school when he entered, giving a slight smile in return before going back to her busy work. The boys left just as Gar finished fixing his plate of celery and peanut butter, off to race for awhile on the game station. Melvin absented herself a few moments later for her room, a delicious book awaiting her there.

This left Gar alone with Rachel, just the way he'd hoped, and as the teacher settled back in his seat he debated internally what the best way to broach the topic on mind would be.

"Rae?" he finally said, resting his chin in his hand as he watched her across the room.

"Yes?" she replied absently as she signed something for one of Melvin's teachers.

"How is Tommy taking being left at home while Timmy and Melvin go to their parties?" the teacher asked, honestly curious.

"He rarely gets me to himself, so I think he's alright with it," the mother replied as she looked up from the papers. "Why?"

The man shrugged, trying to keep it casual as he replied, "I was just wondering if maybe he'd like to do something special this evening."

"With you?" she asked, blinking slowly.

He nodded. "Well, I'd hoped you'd be coming with us, that would make it just that much more special."

Rachel considered his offer carefully. It was technically not a date, Tommy would be with them and really the whole reason they were going out at all was for her son's sake. She was just being invited along for the ride. The part of her brain that argued that she didn't want him to ever see her as anything more than a friend was quiet satisfied with this development.

The other side of her, however, was somewhat hurt, and wondered if Tommy had had plans would Gar still have wanted to do something with her. The only balance on that side of the equation was if he had time to be concerned over her son then there wasn't anyone else currently occupying his thoughts or time. Jealously wasn't something the librarian had been familiar with in a long time, so she wondered at the way her stomach clenched and her throat constricted slightly.

Gar didn't know what to make of the odd look she was giving him, so he stayed silent for the time being and waited for whatever answer would come forth.

"I suppose that would be fine," Rachel replied after some time. "What did you have in mind?"

Gar smiled.

-8x8-

Tommy bounced up and down in his seat from pure excitement, his mother and Gar up front as the teacher drove them to their secret destination. Melvin had gotten picked up for her party around five, Rachel had left a few minutes later to take Timmy and a friend down the street to their celebration. Immediately upon their return the trio had piled into Gar's vehicle, which brought them up to the present moment.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked for the fourth time.

"You'll see," Gar replied just as he had the last three times.

"Why? I wanna know now!" the boy exclaimed as he looked every which way, trying to internally guess from their surroundings what their destination might be.

"Mr. Logan was nice enough to surprise you, you should respect that," his mother said quietly, quickly putting an end to any such further queries.

Their destination wasn't far, Gar pulling into the parking lot of the wood-sided restaurant, most of the rocking chairs on the front porch vacant except an older couple who played checkers on one of the available sets.

"Cracker…Barrel," Tommy read as he saw the sign. "Cracker Barrel? Cool! I've never been to one of them before!"

"I know," Gar replied as he parked in the front. "You mom said as much."

Inside, the teacher went to get them a table while Rachel explored the store with her youngest son. The toy corner was the first place they went, Tommy marveling over the old-style amusements they had available. He especially enjoyed the large checkers sets with the pieces the size of his hand.

Their table was quickly put together, the hostess escorting them back to a small table along the back wall. Tommy didn't want to leave the store at first, there was still a great deal he hadn't seen, but Gar promised they would explore more later and Tommy quickly realized there was just as much to see from their seats as there was in the store itself. Old tools and products lined the walls, and advertisements from years past sat in glass cases.

"Wow, coke used to be just 5 cents a bottle?" the boy asked as he read the poster directly above them.

"A long time ago, yeah," Gar replied as he pulled out a triangular shaped piece of wood with eleven golf tees and twelve holes in it from behind the dessert menu. "Though that was long before your mom and I's time. Hey Tommy, check this out."

The teacher quickly began to jump the pegs over each other, not stopping until only one was left towards the center of the board. The boy's jaw dropped open a bit.

"Ok," Gar said as he put all the tees back in place and pushed it towards the boy. "Now you try."

Rachel watched in fascination at the way the older man coached her son through trying to figure out the pattern the pegs required to be left with only one at the end.

"Well, isn't this a nice looking family," the waitress said as she pulled out her notepad. "What'll it be, folks?"

She got their drink orders and left before Rachel could correct her, but the erroneous assumption was surprisingly easy to let go of. Gar and Tommy didn't even seem to notice as they turned to the menu and tried to decide what they wanted. Breakfast was decided as the general favorite of everyone, Gar getting a veggie omelet with hash browns and fresh fruit on the side. Tommy went for the stack'o'pancakes, with bacon and spiced apples, and his mother two poached eggs, a toasted English muffin, grits, and two sausage patties.

The food wasn't long in arriving, and Gar helped Tommy open his bottle of maple syrup. Of the usual good quality without being incredible, they enjoyed the ample helpings together and even shared a few bites among each other. Rachel and Tommy admitted Gar's veggie omelet was pretty tasty despite the fact that it had several vegetables they didn't normally associate with breakfast, and the teacher in return replied that grits weren't as gross as he thought if they were properly prepared. Bites of Tommy's spiced apples disappeared, though both adults denied any knowledge as to what could have possibly happened to them. The waitress, who watched their antics with amusement, brought another bowl for them on the house for being so entertaining.

Rachel passed it off to Gar after a bite or two, saying she had her fill. The teacher gladly accepted the rest of the bowl, though it was with the comment that they weren't as good as Rachel's apple sauce or pie.

"Have you always been this fond of apples?" Rachel asked as she laid her silverware and napkin on her plate.

"Nope, just yours," the teacher replied with his bright grin. "I mean, I didn't dislike them, but they weren't my favorite."

"And what was your favorite?" she inquired, clearing amused.

"Brownie-fudge sundaes," Gar replied firmly. "Which, I believe they serve here…" The teacher flipped through the dessert menu to confirm. "Yep! You guys up to sharing one with me?"

Though his mother was reluctant, Tommy was all for it and the order was quickly placed along with a request for three spoons. The waitress included three cherries on top, and set it in the middle of the table with a theatrical flourish.

Tommy clapped his hands and dove for his cherry, popping it in his mouth happily. About to discard the stem, he noticed Gar putting that in his mouth as well.

"You can eat the stem?" the boy asked as the teacher began to contort his mouth in odd ways.

"Nope," the teacher replied with a wink. "Try and tie it in a knot with your tongue."

At this, the boy's brow furrowed slightly. "A knot? How?"

The teacher laughed, shrugging enigmatically. "Just try it."

Rachel watched the as the teacher tried to explain the process while doing it himself and pretty much failing on both ends.

"You both look ridiculous," she informed them as she took a small bite of her ice cream and brownie.

"You're just jealous you don't have the mad tongue skills we're trying to master," the man taunted back.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, hardly."

"Prove it."

What Gar had expected to happen was the woman to blow him off, and then everyone laugh it off and move on. Rachel picking her cherry up, eating the bottom section and then popping the top on her mouth surprised him to no end. The stem reappeared about five seconds later, tied in a perfect knot on the tip of the woman's tongue. Daintily, she removed it and placed it in the saucer of her tea cup.

"I do not need 'mad tongue skillz'," she said in a rather lofty tone as Gar's mouth fell open. "Because I already have them."

The double meaning to that statement caught her just as the words left her mouth, and both adults turned bright red in a matter of moments. They were only saved from the awkward tension that followed by the guileless Tommy.

"The was so cool!" he cried as he leaned over to stare at the knotted stem. "Do it again! Please mom? Please?"

Rachel gave in reluctantly, and did her best to ignore the smirk that was spreading across Gar's face as she explained the process to her son. Tommy got if after several minutes of trying, and by then most of the sundae was eaten or melting away.

Their waitress came by and dropped off the check, Gar picking it up before Rachel could so much as move. The entire walk to the front desk she argued over letting her cover at least half the bill, and he ignored her pointedly at every turn.

"My treat," he insisted stubbornly, adding three Ande's mints to the total and threatening to add more candy for the rest of her children if she didn't let him pay. At that the librarian gave in, the person behind the counter unfailingly polite as he took Gar's card and rang the bill up on his register.

The mints were passed out as they walked to the door, Gar holding it open for them once again and hurrying ahead to get the car doors once they were all through.

"What, you're not gonna use your 'Mad Tongue Skillz' to open your mint?" Gar teased as Rachel began to unwrap the chocolate square. The look she gave him could have peeled paint off walls. "Alright, alright, I was just teasing…"

"What are we going to do with you, Mr. Logan?" she grumbled, Tommy nodding off to sleep in the backseat as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh, I don't know," the man replied jovially. "I'm sure you'll think of something, Miss Roth."

They returned to the house minutes before Timmy and Melvin got home, and everyone split off after inquiring over each other's evenings to get ready for bed. Rachel tucked her children in before disappearing into her bedroom, having avoided the teacher from the moment they exited the car and Gar wasn't long in ascending to his loft after that.

In bed, he was about to fall asleep a little while later when three very potent words popped back into his mind.

'Mad Tongue Skillz'.

Needless to say, he did not get much sleep that night.

-8x8-

Gar thoroughly enjoyed the lacrosse scrimmage games that had been going on since the start of February. The girls were given a chance to test out their wings, and for the most part it was just good, friendly fun. Or at least as much as girls whacking each other with sticks could have. Rae was getting a good feel for her team's strengths and weaknesses, the team was getting a good feel for what their coach expected on the field, and Gar was getting a good feel for his job. Which was mainly staying out of the way and not touching anything.

The first big obstacle of the season, however, happened in their sixth scrimmage game, against a neighboring team that recruited its members to be tall, built and ruthless. Time was called, and Rachel traded Mara in from the field. The senior frowned as Shaina took her place, the team rearranging itself accordingly.

"Why did you pull me?" the girl demanded as soon as she was off the field. "I scored twice, and intercepted more than one…"

"I was tired of watching your one man show," her Coach cut in flatly. "You don't trust your teammates, and so they've stopped trusting you. Until you're willing to change that attitude, you can sit on the bench alone."

"I'm a better player than at least half the team," Mara argued hotly.

"You can't do half the team's jobs for them," Rachel shot back sharply. "Now sit down and be quiet!"

It was halfway through the second set before Rachel heard the girl speak again.

"She's not decisive enough," Mara grumbled as their Captain hesitated, the opening for the goal disappearing quickly.

"She's cautious," Rachel replied flatly. "It's not a bad trait in a leader, she's protecting her teammates."

"She's missing valuable opportunities," Mara argued as forcefully as she dared. "Like…there, the left guard is weak on defense, so the right is always protecting it. Probe left, send your best shooter to the right, cut the ball across the court when they're distracted and shoot to score.

"Their goalie is good," Rachel pointed out more for curiosities' sake then anything else. "What about her?"

"Slow," Mara snorted. "But she has a good eye; you'd have to set the shot so it'd be just out of her reach, like I was already-"

The loud crack was audible throughout the field, their Captain crumpling to the ground as the ref yelled foul and the game was put on hold.

Rachel was already halfway across the field before anyone else seemed to realize something was wrong.

"Coach," Jessi wheezed as she tried to sit up. "My leg…!"

"No, just lay still," her Coach commanded calmly, helping the girl settle herself without disturbing the injured limb. "I know it hurts, Jess, I need you to stay with me. Open your eyes, can you do that? Look at me, Jess." Keeping up that steady stream of instructions, the paramedics arrived from across the field and assessed the situation.

"She's definitely broken something, I think the whole way through the bone," the man said as he pulled off his gloves. "We're getting the stretcher, she needs x-rays immediately."

"I'm coming with her," Rachel said quickly. "Let me get her things." Jogging back, she paused by Gar who was watching worriedly. "Finish the game," she said as soon as she was close. "Remi is in charge. Melvin, get me Jess's bag." The girl ran to obey. "I'll call her parents and let her know, when the game is done drive the girls back to the school. If I'm not there, take Melvin home."

"What about you?" he asked, grabbing her arm as she turned to leave.

"I'll be fine," she replied, giving him an annoyed look as she pulled free gently. "Oh, and put Mara in as goalie, let Melvin play out in the field for once."

He sighed, resisting the urge to touch her again by shoving his hands in his pockets. "Ok…be careful."

She nodded, the look in her eyes sincere. "You too."

With that, the woman was gone, running back to the ambulance and jumping in the back as they got ready to leave.

"Coach?" one of the girls asked as they looked at Gar expectantly. An unsettling weight appeared on his shoulders, and the man suddenly very much wished their steadfast leader had not had to leave.

"We keep playing," he said, doling out Rachel's instructions quickly. The girls obeyed immediately, though Mara grumbled as she put on the face mask. In truth, the last ten minutes were nothing short of a disaster until the girls called for a time out. Huddled in the middle of the field, Gar watched and wondered if he was supposed to join them. They broke apart and the game was on again before he could make up his mind. Whatever was said, it seemed to pull them together the same. It wasn't their usual mode of operation; there were hiccups and stutters along the way. But they managed to keep their lead to the end even if no progress was made forward.

The gathering of the equipment was done more quietly than usual, the air solemn as they got in the van set aside for their use. No one asked if they could have the coveted front seat that Rachel or Jessi had always sat in, it seemed wrong to even suggest such a thing.

The drive to the school wasn't short, but even Gar's off the wall humor had failed to lift the mood and as they pulled into the parking lot they were somewhat surprised to find their other Coach waiting there for them.

"Jess will be fine," she said as they gathered around. "Her ankle is broken in two places, though. She'll be several weeks before she's even out of the cast, and more before the bones will be strong enough to even consider playing again."

The new was met with silence. Jess was a solid player, that alone would be a difficult loss, but to now also be without a Captain was almost unthinkable.

"She's not irreplaceable," Rachel said, seeming to hear their thoughts. "It will be difficult, but it can be done. Go home, rest, and come to practice tomorrow ready to learn something new."

The girls obeyed, none surprised when their Coach asked the two Assistant Captains and Mara to remain behind. She spoke to the Assistants first, Mara waiting impatiently as she watched Melvin load everything into her mother's car and then sit there and talk with Coach Logan. She wondered idly for a moment why there was only one car for both Coaches, then went back to her scowling at the group across the field. When that was over, the girls left in a better mood than before the talk, and both gave Mara smiles and nods as they got in their respective vehicles and left.

The dark-haired girl went when her Coach called her name, crossing her arms defiantly as she drew near.

"I won't be an Assistant Captain," she said before Rachel could speak. "Not if either of them will be Captain."

"Neither of them will be, and I'm not asking you to be an Assistant Captain," Rachel replied sharply. "Listen before you speak next time. The girls told me about what you did after I left."

"I knew they couldn't keep their mouths shut," she grumbled, coloring faintly. "So, what's my punishment?"

"Taking over as Captain."

The girl paused, disbelief apparent on her face. "You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Rachel replied flatly. The student shook her head after a moment's thought.

"They'll never accept it, the team I mean," Mara argued. "I've been too much a bitch, they'll never trust me. And this is my first year on this team; I don't have nearly the seniority most of the rest of the girls do."

"They do, at least they did enough to listen to you today. Do they like you? Probably not, you have been quite a bitch. But trust and respect don't require that you like the person, it just makes it easier. As for seniority, well, it has never matter much in the past, and it shouldn't now."

The senior stared at the ground, her hands forming into fists as she shook her head slowly. "This isn't a punishment, it's a reward. They'll never accept it."

"We'll see if you still feel that way after Monday's practice. Go home, go rest, we'll talk more then." With a dismissing wave, her Coach turned to leave, the girl gaping after her in surprise.

"Don't I get a choice in this?" Mara asked, some of her previous anger returning.

The older woman snorted. "Not if you want to stay on the team, you don't."

"Is everything alright?" Gar asked as he watched the girl stalk away, Rachel calmly climbing in the front passenger seat as Melvin got in the back.

"Probably," Rachel replied serenely. "We'll see next week."

The man glanced in his mirror at the retreating girl, then at the woman beside him who merely stared placidly out the front of the vehicle. "Ok…"

-8x8-

That's it for this chapter, guys. A bit more disjointed than usual, I know, but it happens sometimes. And here is my important announcement.

PLEASE READ: I will be taking next week off, as it is my birthday and we're going to a family reunion with my husband and his parents. One of three things will happen as a result, no you do not get a choice. It all depends on how much time I have between work and traveling. Option one, you'll get a late update Tuesday evening, and then a normal one the following weekend. Option two, you'll get a double update of some kind over the following weekend. Option three, you'll get one update the following weekend and be grateful there was only a single week lost out of my usual updates. I sincerely hope it is not option three, but I'm not taking lappy with me, and so how much work gets done upon my return is quite questionable. Thank you for your understanding.

As for reviews, we're going back to replying in the chapter, because I noticed I'm getting less reviews since I did it the other way! C'mon guys, the story isn't getting bad, is it? Most of you being faithful reviewers seem to like it, and I have more hits than ever and more people favoriting it every time I update, so why aren't my review counts going up? I put a lot of time and effort into this, please just take a minute and let me know what you think ok? Really, I'd truly appreciate it.

That's it for now. See you in a week or so!

Review replies:

Gun toten Girly : Again, with the wonderful reviews! Truly, you're spoiling me, if I ever write fanfiction again and it's not in an area you read I'm going to be absolutely devastated! I thought Jenny deserved a chapter to herself, especially since she's kind of been in the background the whole time. This chapter kind of wraps up her end of things, while also revealing a few other tidbits about some of the characters. As for her thievery, I never believed that it was the only thing she lived for. She was too wrapped up in the daily living of the hive to just be a once and for always bad guy. It is very hard to lose someone like that, one of my grandparents passed away about six months ago, and I still tear up over it sometimes. As for the excellent spelling, grammar, and etc, well, you need to have your eyes checked. I know the last chapter was mistake-ridden, I had less time to check it over than usual. However, I graciously accept your compliments, they are a highlight in my day and if they were any more potent I would not be able to reside in the same house as my ego. I eagerly await your next review, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Raven'sWinterRaine : So, you like cats, huh? As for Gar in Rachel's room, hm, let's just say if that were to happen just having lots of people in the house would not be the cause of it. The story is coming as it always is, though I very glad you're enjoying it as much as you are. I hope the next chapter pleases you, and I gladly await your next review!

Bookworm007 : Sorry, it seems we're moving to Saturdays instead of Fridays because there have been a lot of weekend activities going on for once. I hope your were satisfied with most of the story behind Rachel and Jenny, though I'm afraid you'll have to wait for Steve and Rita. A few more things need to happen before we get to them. As for them evolving, I certainly hope so. Though the superhero personas were the basis for these characters, Raven and Beastboy would not fit in this world. Rachel Roth and Gar Logan do. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, and I eagerly await your next review.

Blondi89 : Everyone adores Missy, how can you not? As for Jenny and Rachel, a lot of past damage has been repaired, but nothing can ever be perfect. So we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review, I hope you like the new chapter!

Therockstar2005 : I hope Valentines day was a fairly satisfying experience, and that the extra revealing section about Jenny was most satisfying. As always, thanks for the review, and I hope to hear from you soon!

Somewhere In Time : You are more than welcome! And yes, I wanted the characters to have that 'double persona' option, as that is who they were based on. I hope her further explanation was even more enlightening. Thanks for the review, I hoe you enjoyed the new chapter!

Coeus : Well, that takes dedication to get through a story that has as much material as this one as gathered. I would agree with many of your statements about AU's, but I have striven to make this one unique in all the ways you described. As for your crit, it is well deserved. Chapter 14 (and I fear this one as well) are not quite up to my usual standard. I assure you, that is being quickly remedied. The chapters will probably not be rewritten, but the future updates will certainly be given a much closer inspection. Thank you for the wonderful review, I sincerely hope you stay with us for the ride and that I'll be hearing from you again soon!

Timkhj : Oh, it's quite alright, I'm not always on time myself! I'm glad you enjoyed the tie-ins with Jenny's life. I considered doing more in the hospital scene, I just honestly couldn't get it to work for me. Sorry, I can't do everything! I'm rather excited to see what happens with Gar's becoming a strong figure in the kids' lives myself. Thanks for the awesome review, I hope you liked the new chapter!

Raven of Alaska : If I told you that'd spoil the surprise! We'll get back to Steve and Rita when it's their turn. As for Jenny, I think she'll well on her way to mending. Thanks for the review, I hope you like the new chapter!

TheSilverWarrior : Yes, I did string you guys along a bit with Jenny. It was her big moment, I wanted to build it up as much as I could without making it over the top. Missy is quickly becoming a favored character that I will have to try to work in as much as possible. She was a last-minute addition, actually, so I haven't got much planned for her from this point on. Don't worry about when the review comes in, as long as it gets here before the next chapter I'm more than happy with whatever I get! Completely satisfied is more than enough for me, I hope you feel the same way about the new chapter. Hope to hear from you again soon!

Qwertyman : I work on the quotes a bit, I like ones that have real application but still sound cool. As for Jenny's job, well, now you know. And yes, I know the grammar and stuff was worse, it was tough week, and things got a bit rushed. As for the teacher and kids question with schooling, in small towns it is not at all uncommon for a parent to teach at their student's school, or for that student to have their parent's class. And yes, I have lived in a very small town (mixed high school/ junior high for the entire county with an attendance of below 500) so I have had personal experience in that area. This town in not quite that small, but it's not uncommon in fairly rural areas at all. I hope I explained that well, and that I understood your question. Thanks for the wonderful review, I hope you liked the new chapter!

EternallyWilled : Ah, thank you, thank you! All families grow, in time, or they stagnate and die. So it makes sense that this one would continue to do so as well. I shall gladly continue as long as I am able, and I certainly I hope I have many wonderful reviews from faithful readers like yourself in return. I hope the new chapter was to your liking, as well.

Reader : Thank you. Kids are always full of surprises, even to those who know them best. As for Steve and Rita, I dunno, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review, as always, and I hope to hear from you again soon!

That's it for now, guys. See ya soon!

CB

Never be afraid to laugh at yourself, after all, you could be missing out on the joke of the century.

**Dame Edna Everage**** (1934 - )**


	16. Chapter 16

Well my friends, I know it's been awhile but I hope you aren't too upset with me

Well my friends, I know it's been awhile but I hope you aren't too upset with me. There are good reasons as to why there hasn't been word for over three weeks, first off there was another family emergency, completely unconnected to the first one. Our godchild was born three months early, so that's been a bit time consuming. She's doing well, for the record. I was violently ill for a few days with a stomach virus, and still am not quite able to eat an entire meal yet. And last but not least, we haven't had a reliable internet connection at home for about two weeks now. I had to drag the laptop to work just to get this uploaded for you guys and do the review replies. Thank you for the absolutely explosive response with the reviews, it certainly made it easier to go the extra mile to get this posted for all you. Barring anymore surprises, normal updates should be resuming as of today, with another chapter on the way for next week. Thanks for your wonderful support as always, here's chapter 16!

-8x8-

The laundry room was a small off-shoot of the kitchen, with just enough room in it for the washer, dryer, and mud tub that was there. Rachel generally washed the clothes almost every day, one load each evening of white or colors depending on what needed doing most after dinner. Gar had picked up this routine some time ago, and so, he washed his clothes each Saturday or Sunday morning in one or two large loads that comprised most of his wardrobe.

The exception happened when the teacher realized he'd left most of his exercise/Coach clothes out of the last load, and had none left the next day's practice. Putting a load together, he added a few other items for good measure and went down stairs to toss them in the washer. It was early on a Monday afternoon, Rachel would be home shortly with the kids and then start making dinner.

The family arrived just as he finished setting the wash to go, the boys immediately pulling him along as they went to try out the ramps Uncle Vic had built for their remote control cars. Gar lost track of time in the playing, and upon glancing at his watch after they managed to launch the cars several times realized the load would almost be finished. Heading inside, he greeted the distracted Rachel who was in the process of trying to read through and sign the progress reports for all three children. Since the kids had piled them on the table haphazardly, she wasn't quite sure which ones belonged with which kid until she sorted them apart completely.

Into the laundry room Gar went, moving the load over and turning the dryer on. Melvin caught him on his way outside, asking a question or two about the chemical reactions they had been experimenting with earlier that day. He was more than happy to try and answer them, and the discussion lasted well into dinner being made.

Both went to help when Rachel called everyone in, Melvin stirring the vegetables in the pan and Gar grating the parmesan cheese in a small bowl. The sauce was bubbling in a small pot, the chicken strips simmering in a separate pan.

There was a short lull in the work as the noodles needed more time to boil. Rachel left Gar and Melvin to keep an eye on things as she went to take care of some other business. She walked back through a few moments later with a full laundry basket in hand, the pair too focused on teasing each other good-naturedly to notice her presence.

The mother quickly loaded the washer, leaving the basket on top as she turned to leave. Checking the dryer's filter as she always did, she was surprised to find it full and quickly checked the machine. Finding clothes inside, she wondered if she'd forgotten to unload it from the previous evening and quickly began to fold them.

Answering when her daughter called her name, Melvin poked her head in and asked a question about the noodles. The mother answered as she looked up, continuing to fold the next article of clothing she grabbed. Noticing the odd look the high school girl was giving her, Rachel paused and looked down at her hands. They were unmistakably men's boxers, and both blinked before looking at each other suspiciously.

"Mom," Melvin started, "Are you…?"

"Of course not!" her mother snapped back, frowning slightly. Later, the mother realized she had no idea what her daughter was trying to ask, she only knew that to admit anything would have been Bad, capital 'b' included. "I thought you…maybe to sleep in…"

"No, that's weird," her daughter replied as she made a face. "Boy underwear belongs on boys."

Gar curiously poked his head at the commotion, glancing between mother and daughter as he asked, "Hey, what's the…oh." His face turned a bright red as he quickly snatched the blue and black checked shorts from Rachel's hands. "Sorry! Sorry, I forgot to get my stuff out…let me do that real fast…"

Rachel's eyes were round, her mouth open in a small 'o' as her mind quickly processed that information and connected the dots together. "Ah," she stammered quickly. "I-its fine, I didn't realize…not that you can't use the washer and dryer when you want…I just didn't think…"

"No, it's my fault, really," he chuckled weakly as he gathered up the folded items and everything else and quickly bolted for the loft over the garage. "Thanks, sorry again, be back in a moment!"

The mother sighed as she leaned back against the washer, putting a hand over her eyes as her daughter noted the unmistakable line of red across her mother's cheeks. Feeling eyes on her, Rachel glanced around and felt her stomach drop at the smirk Melvin was giving her.

"Not a word," she warned the freshman as she went back to making dinner, pulling the noodles off the stovetop. "Not one word."

"Oh, trust me mom," her daughter replied laughingly as she finished setting the table. "I don't think even one more word needs to be said after that."

Rachel, much to her consternation, had nothing to reply.

-8x8-

Mara was the first one out as the van rolled to a halt, directing the unloading of the gear and coolers as she stood off to one side with her favorite stick in hand. Her coach paused beside her, noting the white knuckles and set mouth with a raised brow.

"Are you nervous?" she asked unassumingly.

"I shouldn't be," her captain replied tensely. "We've done this a dozen times in scrimmage games."

"That doesn't mean you aren't," the pale woman laughed dryly. "You've worked hard, though, and the team trusts you. By the end of the season, they might actually like you, depends on how much you keep trying not to be a bitch." The girl winced slightly, for the jab was as well earned as the compliment. Mara had worked hard, pulling the team together by her sheer force of will. It hadn't earned her many friends, but if all one wanted was a well-working team then the ends perhaps justified the means. On the other hand, many of the girls wouldn't speak to her outside of practice, so then again perhaps not.

Gar watched nervously, trying to stay out of the way as the team gathered equipment, stretched, warmed up and got into focus for the game ahead. Rachel kept an eye on things after checking in with the referee, occasionally pausing to help adjust pads or correct a stance. She wore a windbreaker set in the school colors, with a whistle around her neck and the clipboard under her arm. She looked in charge and professional. Next to her, he felt like the water boy or something like that.

The other team had five or six more players, just as Rachel had predicted, and the coach barked them through a set of warm-up drills while a few helpers took care of things like equipment and the water coolers for them.

"They're bigger, and they've got flunkies," Coach Roth said when one of the girls asked her about it. "That doesn't mean they're a good team."

It didn't take long for the start of the game to come. The ref signaled five minutes to start, and the final preparations were made. Their coach stood in the middle of the huddle, everyone geared up and ready to go as she gave them her final words.

"I don't care about them," she said as she looked them all in the eyes. "I care about you, and this is where you have to start caring about each other. This is your team, your family. You have to watch out for each other, keep yourselves and your family safe. There are no replacements. I see solo work; I'll pull you faster than you can blink even if it does leave us short. One last thing, on the field Mara is in charge. She's your Captain, follow her lead. If you work like the team you're capable of being you'll grind them into the dust. If you don't you'll fail even if you do manage to eke out a win. Are you ready?"

The reply was a unanimous roar. "Yes!"

Rachel smiled, a hint of pride in her eyes. "Then let's do it."

Gar was amazed at how easily Rachel distanced herself from the team and the game. None looked to her for direction, and she gave none even when the team's concentration broke and their opponents were able to score twice before they could get their heads in the game again.

It was the start of the second half before the teacher knew it, the girls flagging a bit with no replacements to spell them out but still holding a three point lead as the ball was tossed towards the middle of the field from an interception. The coach across the field was giving hand signals again, something he had been doing the whole game. Watching closely, the science teacher was trying to decipher what they could possibly mean when he distantly heard the ref call something from the field and Rachel's head suddenly disappeared from beside him. There was a blinding pain at his right temple, and everything went dark…

When he opened his eyes again, the teacher was flat on his back, staring up at the technician from the ambulance as they shone a light in his eyes.

"He's got a concussion," he heard them say, the voice blurring in and out as he tried to focus. "Is he coming around? You there, buddy? Can you tell me your name?"

"Gar Logan," he replied thickly as the buzz in his head began to fade.

The tanned man smiled, the teacher absently noting that there was a tooth missing from the bottom row. "What day is it, Mr. Logan?"

He blinked, trying to goad his brain into motion. "Uh…Thursday."

The man nodded, smiling a bit wider this time. "Good. Do you know where you are?"

That one was a little harder, it took him a moment of surreptitiously glancing around to put it together. "…a field. The lacrosse field."

"Yep, and the last one, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Gar blinked and willed his eyes to focus. "Two?"

"Very good, Mr. Logan. You think you can sit up for me? Let's give you a hand…" Gar glanced over and realized who was supporting him on the other side. "Rae?"

"Yes?" she replied as they helped him maneuver his way to the bleachers to sit.

The teacher slowly shook his head, trying to clear the fuzz from between his ears. "What…did I get hit…?"

"A miss throw from the field," she replied as she took the icepack from the paramedic, placing it carefully on his swelling temple. "You're going to have a nice lump tomorrow, and probably a bruise."

"Ah, my beautiful face!" he moaned, somehow still managing to make a joke though Rachel looked less than amused.

"Really now, some people might see it as an improvement," she snapped back, standing up briskly and turning to give the ref the go ahead. The players returned to the field, albeit a tad reluctantly, and the game was on again.

Only, suddenly their girls weren't playing around anymore. They took it personally that their coach had been hit in the crossfire, and there was no stopping them until every possible opponent had been destroyed. Rachel may have disapproved at the all-or-nothing tactics, but with her attention divided between the wavering Gar and the team she had little she could do about it at that time.

The final score was 6-14, and the girls proudly took the victory for the day as they left the field bruised and battered but still on top. At the bleachers they gathered around Mr. Logan and Coach Roth, the latter checking the former's pupils once again. The teacher still looked a little glassy-eyed, but he'd stopped wavering in his seat and he was able to speak without stumbling once more.

"Are you feeling better, sir?" Melvin asked as she plopped down beside him.

"A little light-headed," he admitted with a weak chuckle. "I guess I won't be driving back, sorry Rae…"

She frowned again, but replied, "It's fine, you shouldn't be driving right now anyways. Is the van loaded?"

"Ready and waiting," Mara replied with a hint of pride.

"Do you think you're still up to going out to eat?" the woman asked Gar as she gently moved the icepack aside, checking the lovely goose egg beneath it. The small split in the skin had stopped bleeding, she noted with a hint of relief.

"Of course!" he cried with a smile. "We've gotta celebrate our first win, right girls?"

The cry was unanimous once again. "Right, Coach!"

"Alright, then, let's get you on your feet…" Rachel supported him on one side, one of the taller girls on the other. Together, they maneuvered him to the van and helped him get in the front passenger seat. The girls piled in the back as their Coach circled around to the driver's side, checking everything one last time before getting in and starting the engine.

"Will you be alright?" Gar asked as he noticed the dubious look she was giving the steering wheel.

"I don't like driving large vehicles," she admitted in a low voice as she adjusted everything for her smaller frame. "But I'll manage just fine."

He nodded, leaning back in his seat as he trusted her judgment. "Ok."

The restaurant they agreed on was Fazoli's, just two exits down from where they got on the highway, and even if Rachel drove a little slower than her counterpart would have, they still made it in good time. Inside, everyone filed through before Gar, even Ms. Roth though he almost had to force her to do so. At the end the cashier shook his head in admiration.

"Stuck in a van with several ladies," he breathed in awe. "Dude, you rock!"

Gar just laughed and shook his head, it seemed the only appropriate answer with the look his fellow coach was giving him.

The girls had pushed the tables together, placing their leaders in the center as the rest fanned out along the sides.

"So, really Coach, how'd we do?" one asked as the breadsticks were passed around.

"You won," Rachel replied in a deceptively flat voice. "What more do you want?"

"So, we were perfect?" Mara asked, everyone agreeing quickly in a joking manner.

"Oh, no, we still have a lot of work to do," the pale woman said dryly, her team laughing in response. "However, for your first game…you did just fine. However, that does not mean I'll be going easy on you come the next time we practice…"

The resulting groan came with wry smiles as well. They were an oddly put together group, but it worked because they tried, and because they tried they were capable of more than they knew.

-8x8-

Rachel drove Gar to her house after dropping the girls off in the school parking lot, leaving his car there for the night as Melvin didn't have even her permit yet and the teacher was still in no condition to be behind the wheel of a moving vehicle. The ride was fairly quiet, Melvin pretty much exhausted and the other occupants no less tired. Once home, the teenager disappeared into the shower, declaring on the way that she was going right to bed and she'd get to her homework in the morning. Her mother shrugged, either the girl was responsible enough to take care of herself as a high school student or she wasn't.

Gar went to the kitchen, getting some pain killers from the medicine cabinet and popping a few in his mouth. His next stop was the sink, where he acquired a cup of water and drank it down quickly. Rachel watched him from the doorway, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Gar," she said after a few moments of thought. "Maybe you should sleep down here tonight."

"Huh?" the look he gave her was one of pure shock. "Uh, Rachel, are you sure…"

"I'm a little concerned about your concussion," the librarian interrupted quickly. "I know the couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it would be easier than having me go up to the loft every hour to wake you up."

"Oh, sure," he said after blinking stupidly, everything fitting together for him as he quickly began to feel very dumb. Of course she wasn't going to invite him to sleep in her room like that. They weren't even remotely together, for pete's sake.

"Good. Let me put some blankets down on the couch, that'll at least make it a little more comfortable."

Gar watched, unable to summon the will to help as she assembled a reasonably comfortable looking makeshift bed. When it was finished she helped him over to it, letting him remove his shoes and belt and placing them to one side.

"Is there anything you want from the loft?" she asked as he pulled off his sweatshirt to reveal a thin white undershirt.

"Uh, no," he replied as he slowly lay down and pulled the sheet and comforter over himself.

His hostess/nurse nodded and turned to leave. "Ok. Try and get some rest, I'll come back and check on you in an hour."

The man yawned and nodded, his eyes already shut and his mind disengaged as he quickly drifted off to sleep. It seemed as though he had no more shut his eyes than someone was shaking his shoulder, his lids prying themselves apart to stare up at Rachel in her sleep clothes, her hair damp and laying flat against her skull.

"Gar?" she asked, her voice low and soft.

"M'here," he mumbled, blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on her pale face.

"Good," she sighed, settling back into the chair she'd dragged over. "Go back to sleep, Gar, I'll check on you again in awhile."

"M'k…."

The man could not count how many times he was woken that night, at times it seemed like many and others only a few. It was with the light pouring in through the kitchen windows that he finally woke on his own, finding the chair beside him empty, the blanket folded on top still holding a hint of warmth as he slowly got to his feet. He was rubbing his face to try and wake himself up when Rachel stuck her head in, looking rather careworn herself though she had already changed into her work clothes and was ready to leave.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she took him by the chin and pulled his forehead gently towards herself, inspecting the lump in a clinical yet caring manner.

"A little out of it," he admitted with a weak grin. "But better than yesterday, thanks."

"You're welcome." She briskly let him go, gathering her purse, shoulder bag and keys together before giving him a final once over and declaring, "Well, take it easy at school and you should be ok. Vic is coming to get you sometime soon, I'd hurry and get ready if I were you. I'll see you at lunch, alright?"

"Sure," he replied as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. Glancing at the chair next to the couch, he heard the front door close decisively and was finally able to place what was bothering him. "Did she sleep there all night…?"

The teacher wasn't given a chance to follow that line of thought as he saw the clock and realized he would be late if he didn't get moving right then. Deciding to try and figure it out later, he rushed into the shower and jumped it before the water was properly warm to try and save time. The burst of cold water woke him up more, and also left him shivering. Oh, was it going to be a rough day.

-8x8-

Jenny slipped in the office to ask her boss about something when she realized she had caught the always proper Rachel Roth mid-yawn with her head propped up by one hand and her elbow resting on her desk.

"Rough night?" she asked, forgetting her original question for the moment.

"Mm," her boss shrugged as she sat back slowly. "Do you need something, Jenny?"

"Yeah, you forgot to check with Mike for your messages from last night…" The assistant paused, something clicking her head. "Where you late this morning? You never forget to check your messages."

"A bit," the librarian admitted with a shrug as she took the offered paper slowly.

"Why?"

The answer was an absent mumble as Rachel read the messages. "I had to wait for Gar to wake up, make sure he was alright after yesterday."

Jenny paused, quite certain she hadn't heard it right. When her boss didn't elaborate, she decided to clarify for herself. "Let me get this straight. You were late."

"Yes."

"Because you had to wait for Mr. Gar Logan to wake up."

"That's right."

"And make sure he was alright."

"Uh-huh."

"And what did you do to him that would make you worried enough to have to check on him?" Jenny added the first thought that came to mind. "And why the hell are you so tired?"

"Me? I didn't do anything to him," her boss snapped as she quickly came back to the present. "We had a game yesterday, Gar took a miss throw from the field to his left temple, and he got a concussion as a result. He slept on the couch so I could wake him up every few hours to check on him, and neither one of us got much sleep as a result."

"…ok, that actually makes sense now."

Jenny just smirked as her boss gave her an odd look. "Jenny," she said in a low voice. "What did you think I meant?"

"You were tired, late, and worried about Gar's physical well-being," her assistant replied teasingly. "You put it together."

The pink-tipped blonde wisely fled as her boss' eyes widened considerably and her face flushed hotly with a mixture of rage and embarrassment.

"JENNY!"

-8x8-

Gar still wasn't quite sure how he'd made it this far as he wandered into the lunch area, most of the teachers there hailing him with congratulations on the successful lacrosse game as he found his seat. Weakly he waved back, thanking them as he sat down and let his body rest for a moment.

"Was the game that hard on you?" Mr. McDonal asked as he mixed his tuna salad across from the drooping man.

"No, no, I took a ball to the head," the biology teacher explained as he touched his slowly diminishing goose-egg carefully. "On accident, of course, but it still gave me a concussion. I'm better today, but I'm still a little out of focus…"

"You do look a little pale…" The large man paused as he spotted a certain fellow coach across the courtyard. Teasingly, he called out, "Ms. Roth, how could you let Mr. Logan get such a terrible injury at his first sports event with us?"

"I ducked when the referee called for the heads up," the small woman replied as she flushed faintly. "It never occurred to me that he might not be paying attention, and so it was a surprise to us all when he crumpled so suddenly. I shall have to do a better job at keeping an eye on him in the future."

"Now that's silly, I'm the one who should know better than not to pay attention when there's hard objects flying around," Gar cut in quickly. "And if anything Ms. Roth more than made up for any fault by keeping such an excellent eye on me afterwards."

The embarrassment Gar might have caused with that statement was diminished as an assistant came in and grabbed Rachel on some small problem that had been blow up into a huge catastrophe. With everyone's attention elsewhere, the tension was released, and Rachel quickly bid everyone a pleasant afternoon and exited the premises.

"So," Mr. McDonal teased quietly when everyone else was otherwise occupied. "Did 'Ms. Roth' let you sleep on her couch or somewhere else as she kept such an 'excellent eye' on you?"

The teacher could do no more than blush hotly as his fellow employee just laughed.

-8x8-

The yawning biology teacher glanced up as he entered the kitchen, a stack of papers in hand and an empty coffee mug in the other. Hearing Melvin's voice speaking to Rachel, he opened his mouth to greet them both when it struck him…Rachel wasn't in the kitchen.

"I was thinking, mom…"

"Um, Melvin?" Gar interrupted gently, the girl whirling around with a bright flush. "You do know your mother's outside on the porch, right?"

"Eh, yeah," she replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm trying to figure out what I want to say to her…"

That perked the teacher's curiosity. "About what?" he asked as he sat next to her at the table.

The girl rested her hands in her chin, looking very young for a moment as she sighed. "Y'know how she's been letting me go out more with friends?"

"Yeah," Gar replied slowly.

"Well, Jason and I have been talking a lot, and he wants to take me out…like, just us two. I said I'd have to get it past my mom first, though, and I promised to have an answer for him on Monday…" The girl trailed off, shrugging slightly. Suddenly, she perked up. "Say, you know Jason, right?"

"Yeah, of course, he's in your class," Gar replied unthinkingly as he dropped his mug in the sink and poured himself a glass of water. "He's a pretty nice guy. Why?"

When he turned back around, he was struck with a set of puppy dog eyes of unimaginable strength. "No reason, just that it'll be a million time easier if you come and talk him up for me…"

"Wait, what?!"

-8x8-

Gar still wasn't entirely sure what all had just occurred. He knew he was heading to the front porch, where Rachel sat enjoying the morning with a book and a mug of tea, a heavy sham across her lap warding off the worst of the March chill. Melvin had a vise-like grip on his arm; as though she were afraid he would turn tail and run. And honestly, he couldn't say the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

They reached the front door as the sound of a motored vehicle pulling into the driveway reached their ears. Melvin looked out the window beside the door, paling immediately.

"Crap!" she cried as she froze. "No, he's not supposed to be here right now!"

The freshman darted for the knob, surprised when Gar blocked her and pushed her towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed as she scrambled wildly against his surprisingly solid form. "He'll get killed out there!"

"Hey, have a little more faith in him than that," the teacher countered dryly. "He's a high school student, yeah, but he's not stupid. That's one of the reasons I like him so much."

"But…mom…!"

"I'll keep an eye on things, and intervene if it looks like he's about to get shot," he promised, the girl finally relenting to his guidance. "In the mean time, you sit tight and try to get the bacon out of your teeth from breakfast."

Melvin blushed and bolted for the nearest mirror, Gar heading back to the front to settle in and watch the show. It wasn't nearly so terrifying now that he wasn't the one facing the firing squad. Well, this should be good.

-8x8-

Rachel was thoroughly enjoying the twisted plot and complex characters in her thick tome, sipping her luke-warm tea and wondering absently if it would be worth it to head back in and reheat it. Deciding against it, the sham really was keeping her quite warm, she remained wholly absorbed in the novel until she heard something turn into the driveway.

The moped was unimpressive but well-cared for, the entire vehicle washed and waxed with not a hint of rust anywhere. The young man riding it was a fair sized youth with dark red hair and cobalt blue eyes, his manner decisive yet respectful as he dismounted and removed his helmet. Leaving it all in the driveway, courteously off to one side in case someone else should arrive or need to leave, he advanced upon the porch with a steady determination that reminded one of a man about to face his judgment day.

The librarian took all this in with the same expression she often wore at the library when supervising the high school students, which is to say none at all. If the boy was unnerved by her emotionless gaze, he showed no sign of it save slowing his step slightly and letting his chin drop a bit.

"Ms. Roth," he said politely when he was a few feet from where she sat, standing on the pathway to the steps. "My name is Jason Bovender."

"I know who you are," she replied calmly. "You're in the third period study hall with Mr. Kale. What can I do for you, Mr. Bovender."

He nodded, licking his lips quickly. "I came to ask you about Melvin, Ms. Roth."

The mother's brows rose slightly. "What about Melvin?"

The boy gulped, then took the head-long plunge that would decide his time with the blonde freshman forever. "I've been getting to know your daughter for awhile, ma'am, and the truth is I really, really like her. I want to take her out somewhere, just the two of us, but the last thing I want to do is start a rift between you and her by doing something you don't approve of."

"So you're asking permission to take her out," Rachel interjected when he took a moment to gather his breath, thoughts and courage once more.

"Well, yes," he admitted with a slight grin. "I guess I am. So, may I?"

Her brows lowered this time, eyes narrowing slightly. "That depends entirely upon what this first outing consists of."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "The Cawbanks Park isn't far from here; I thought we could ride the moped out, spend some time hiking the trails and then have a picnic lunch by the river. She would be home well before dark, and we could be back earlier if you needed her here for something."

The queen sitting upon her porch throne tilted her head slightly to one side. "And when would this be?"

"Saturday, if she's available."

The length of time it took for the librarian to process this was certainly not short, but to the young man's credit he did not fidget or show any other obvious signs of nervousness or impatience. He might have paled a bit, there may have been a bit of sweat upon his brow, and it is always possible that he could no longer feel his left hand, clasping it so tightly behind his back in his right. But if any of these points were true, no one else really noticed.

"I suppose I see nothing wrong with that," she said at long last. "Though I do want to caution you in one area…"

He was already beaming and nodded eagerly. "Yes?"

"My daughter is more precious to me than you can possibly imagine," the mother said, her eyes pinning the hopeful suitor to the lawn for a moment. He immediately sobered up a bit, though he couldn't keep the smile off his face entirely. "And if harm should come to her while she is in your care, regardless of if it is your fault or not, I will hold you personally responsible. Understood?"

Jason's nod was firm. "Completely, ma'am."

Rachel studied him for a moment before she nodded as well, seeming almost pleased with what she had discerned. "Good. Now, do you want me to tell her the good news or would you like to inform her of your 'date' yourself?"

The young man perked up a bit at that. "I would like to tell Melvin, if I may, ma'am."

"I don't see why not, she's right inside…"

"Rae," Gar said as he suddenly poked his head out the front door. "I was wondering if…oh, Jason! What are you doing here?"

"He's here to see Melvin," Rachel replied when the young man just blushed. "Did you need something, Gar?"

"Whiteout," he replied with an abashed grin. "Filling out some forms, and I made a mistake."

"It should be on my desk, in the kitchen," the librarian said as she began to open her book once more.

"Which, incidentally, is where Melvin is right now," Gar said briskly. "I'll take him in and show him the way for you."

She smiled slightly, already reading again as though she had anticipated that very outcome. "Thank you."

Gar stepped out of the doorway and let the staring young man enter first; glancing at him when they got side by side and noticing the odd look he was receiving for the first time. "Uh, yeah?"

"Man, and I thought what I was doing took guts," Jason replied as he glanced behind them and then back at the teacher with a look of awe. "Mr. Logan, sir, you're crazy."

"What…?" It took Gar a moment before it connected all the dots and quickly backpedaled. "Whoa! Wait, hang on, I rent a room here, ok? Over the garage. Remember the apartments that burned down over Christmas? Mine was one of them. Ms. Roth was kind enough to let me stay here, for a small fee, until I can find something better or the complex is finished being renovated again."

Jason looked at him, raising his brows as he did. "Right…well, either way, good luck, sir, you're going to need it."

Gar didn't bother arguing as they had arrived at their destination, Melvin perfectly posed sitting at the kitchen table nonchalantly reading a book that hadn't seen a page turn in the last several minutes. The teacher bee-lined for the desk, grabbed the first thing he saw, and turned back around for the front porch. Neither teenager seemed to notice his hasty departure, and he let out a sigh of relief once he was outside and leaning against the front door once more.

Rachel glanced up at him from her book, her brow creasing slightly. "Um, Gar? What are you doing with my chapstick?"

The teacher looked down at his hand and flushed, handing it to the librarian with a grin. "Ah, well, I just grabbed the first thing I saw…"

"So you didn't really need the white out?" Rachel's brow lifted slowly.

"Oh no, I do, it's just not quite as important as I made it seem and they didn't really want me around watching them be all blushing and awkward around each other," he admitted as he leaned against the front railing.

Her gaze narrowed suspiciously. "That was some very convenient timing, coming outside when you did. Were you listening in?"

He shrugged, smiling as he let his head loll to the side a bit. "That is a possibility…"

Rachel almost laughed. "I thought someone was. Melvin didn't, did she?"

Gar shook his head as he put his papers beside her on the swing. "No, I sent her back to the kitchen to wait."

"Good. So, how did I do?"

The question caught Gar off guard, so he took a moment to think it over before he answered. "Very well," he admitted with a shrug. "As well as I can tell, anyways. You treated him with respect, and in return he respects you, but you also left him with just enough fear in that respect that he shouldn't be testing the boundaries that you've set for him. At least, not anytime soon."

"He caught me completely off guard," she admitted with a soft sigh. "I know he's be in the group Melvin hangs out with, and that she's liked him for some time, but I suppose it never quite occurred to me that it might…develop into something more."

"Well, she is your oldest, and the first to go through this stage," the teacher reminded her gently. "I imagine there are always going to be surprises along the way."

The mother did laugh this time, rubbing her forehead as she did. "Oh, yes, there are."

The pair paused as the front door swung open, Jason exiting onto the porch with a sappy smile on his face. Seeing the adults, it faded slightly, but he still had a grin as he nodded and wished them a pleasant evening.

"Bye," Gar said as Rachel nodded almost regally from her seat. "Drive safely, and I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!"

"He is a nice boy," Rachel mused as she closed her book. "I sincerely hope he is kind to Melvin, for it would be a shame to scar him for life with what I would put him through should that not be the case."

Gar laughed weakly, and turned to go inside. "Yeah, me too…"

The teacher was almost run over as Melvin came bursting outside, leaving the mother and daughter alone as the younger squealed to the elder over her unrepentant joy.

"I can't believe you said yes!" Melvin finally breathed as she threw herself on the swing next to her mother, sprawling out in all directions. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"He was…impressively respectful," her mother admitted softly. "And very brave to face a lion in its own den like that."

"I know, it's he wonderful?" Melvin sighed dreamily, leaning against her mother as she drifted off into her own little world. Rachel couldn't help but smile back, running a hand through the freshman's long blonde hair as she murmured in reply:

"I certainly hope so."

-8x8-

Rachel's concert tickets from Christmas were scheduled towards the middle of March. Vic had been her original choice to go with her, but two weeks before the mechanic mentioned trying to get reservations to a nice restaurant for Jenny's birthday. It was the same weekend as the concert, and he planned on treating her like a princess from the end of work on Friday to Sunday night.

When his sister reminded him about the concert, the large man had gotten quiet. Rachel knew she could never ask him to choose between her and Jenny, and so was quick to assure him that she would find someone else to go with her.

Mentioning it to Kori the next day at lunch, the cosmetologist reminded her friend that Timmy and Tommy had planned on coming over and spending the night with her since Richard had a late shift and Rachel would be out past her usual hours. That left Melvin, who assured her mother that while she sympathized with her situation the mother had already okayed the teenager to spend the weekend with a few other girls on the lacrosse team and that's exactly what she planned on doing.

Rachel pondered the problem as she sat at the kitchen table with her nightly cup of tea. The kids were already asleep or in their beds for the night, and their mother had just finished going through the usual stack of notices, fliers, and pages from school. She didn't particularly want to go to the concert alone, music was best experienced with someone else, and she always felt a little silly walking in to those kinds of places by herself.

The giver of such a generous gift would probably accompany her, if she asked. However, such an offer could be seen several ways, not just by the recipient of the offer but those around them.

There was a small voice in the back of her mind that whispered maybe letting everyone think it was a date wasn't such a bad thing. That voice was quickly shoved away as the object of her thoughts ambled in wearing his pajamas and covering a yawn with one hand.

"Hey," he said as he noticed the pensive look on her face. "You alright?"

"It's nothing," she replied as she picked up her cup for a small sip. Pausing to study him over the rim, she watched as he scrubbed a hand through his hair and poured himself something to drink.

Gar sat across from her, raising his brows when his hostess looked away abruptly. "Rae?"

"I just feel bad," she lied, mind racing as she quickly put together a plausible story. "My second ticket is going to waste, and it seems like a shame when it was such a thoughtful gift."

The teacher leaned on the table thoughtfully. "Vic isn't going?"

"It's the weekend of Jenny's birthday," she replied simply.

His brows lifted in understanding. "Ah, never mind then. What about Kori?"

She shrugged. "She's my sitter for the night, and she and the boy already have plans for the evening."

There was one more alternative possibility. "Melvin."

"Out with the girls." Which left only one possibility left…

Gar smiled a bit, rubbing his chin as he did. "Ah, well, that does make things difficult, doesn't it."

Rachel nodded sagely. "And then, of course, you're busy with the science exhibit…" A blatant lie.

The teacher smiled. "Actually, it was cancelled…" Rachel had already known that, and he knew that she knew, but cared too much to call her on it at the moment. Even if he hadn't informed her personally a week ago, no one could miss Timmy whining for three days straight that he wasn't going to get to see the new rocket design that was supposed to be presented. "So, if sitting beside me for a few hours isn't too much to bear, I would be more than happy to accompany you to the concert, Miss Roth."

"You don't have to come," the librarian demurred, ignoring the slight heat that had risen on her cheeks. "I just feel bad letting your gift go to waste."

He shrugged, trying to remain casual. "Oh, I don't mind if you don't mind."

She responded in kind, keeping her face as smooth as possible. "No, it wouldn't bother me in the least."

Gar nodded firmly, picking up his glace in a decisive manner and turning to leave. "Then it's settled. I'll go to the concert, the ticket won't be wasted, and everyone will be satisfied, right?"

Her cryptic "I suppose so…" as he exited the room left him wondering for the rest of the evening.

-8x8-

The night of the concert was miserable and wet, a cold wind whistling through the air as Rachel locked the front door. Both were neatly dressed, though not quite in their very best. Neither wanted the other to think they were trying to impress them, and therefore conclude it was a date, because it really wasn't. And yet great pains had been taken with what they did wear for it wouldn't do to seem shabby or of poor taste. Gar's black slacks and light green button down shirt were immaculately pressed, his shoes polished until they shown and his hair neatly combed into place. Shaving had been an exercise in caution, he was determined not to have a single nick or scratch tonight of all nights.

Rachel wore a longer grey skirt with a simple purple blouse and a grey wrap that went over top. The ensemble had been a gift from Kori in years past, and had hardly seen any use since then. Flat black slipper went on her feet, and a touch of make-up on her face. Not that she didn't wear makeup every day to work, but it was less taciturn, softening her face instead of making it untouchable.

"Let me get the door for you," Gar offered as he held an umbrella up for them for the walk from the porch to the car. Rachel agreed for once, he was escorting her there anyways, and what could it hurt to let him do her this one extra service? She thanked him politely, he said it was his pleasure, and the evening of awkwardness had officially begun.

The first couple of miles of the ride were spent in an odd silence until Gar brightened up and asked, "Did Melvin tell you she almost caught my classroom on fire last week?"

The librarian's head whipped around to stare at the teacher. "She what?!"

The teacher was quick to reassure her that no lasting damage had been done. "And it was my fault, really," he went on with a self conscious chuckle. "I'm never really sure how some of my lessons are going to go until first period is over. I experiment a lot on that class, trying to figure out what the best method for teaching is. Sometimes it blows up in my face, that time it happened to be in a literal fashion."

"I asked Melvin why she smelled like sulfur," Rachel recalled with a soft chuckle. "She said you'd had them doing lab work that day."

Gar laughed and went on to explain some of his other teaching experiments, with their successes and failures. Rachel laughed quietly along with him, enjoying his animated stories far more than she cared to admit.

The concert began at seven, so it was mostly dark as they pulled into the parking deck. Finding a spot was tricky, but Gar was nothing if not persistent and he was soon pulling in between an empty set of white lines.

They both exited the vehicle, walking to the front together. The walkway was covered so the umbrella wasn't necessary, and Gar got the door for his fellow attendee once again at the top of the stairs. Rachel handed the tickets to him unthinkingly as they reached the check-in point, and as they were torn in half and the stubs handed back the pair was directed to go down the flight of stairs to the left and in fifth door.

The walk was a fairly easy one, Gar leading the way for the most part. As usher conducted them to their seats once they were inside, and the teacher politely let Rachel go first. Their seats were towards the upper half of the middle orchestra section, and almost directly in the center of their row. Framed on either side by strangers, it wasn't difficult to see why they might have leaned towards each other more than normal. The light brushing of elbows that would normally be avoided was ignored for the sake of the close proximity, and perhaps initiated more than was actually necessary. Gar was the one to initiate the conversation by commenting on the domed ceiling above that had been remodeled in a Greco-Roman fashion. Rachel was surprised to find him fairly knowledgeable on the subject of architecture, and the teacher laughingly admitted he'd been fascinated with the coliseum, the Parthenon and other ancient structures as a kid.

There had been twenty minutes when they sat down, but the lights began to dim before they knew it. The orchestra was already on stage, and they rose as one as the first violinist came out on stage to thunderous applause. Bowing once, he turned to his comrades and lifted the instrument to his chin, playing the base note that the rest of the ensemble would tune themselves too. The professionals were quick to make their voices as one before the conductor entered, also to thunderous applause. Things were quickly settled into place, the conductor taking the platform and raising his baton to begin.

Rachel was in rapture from the first downbeat, her body anchored in her seat but her soul soaring with the chords and choruses that rose from the many different voices of the instruments. Gar watched her almost as much as the players themselves, her body and face completely relaxed and unguarded for once. Her lips were curled slightly in genuine pleasure, and her fingertips tapped lightly against her armrest in time with the music. Her eyes sparkled much in the same way they did when she looked at her beloved children, and something ached in the teacher as he wished that look would be sent his way someday.

The fist intermission came, and Rachel sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. Her face was still completely unguarded and the look of contentment gracing her features brought the words to Gar's mouth.

"So, you liked it?" he asked, leaning slightly over the armrest between them.

"Yes," she breathed lightly, eyes fluttering open slowly. "The conductor is wonderful, and his interpretation of Vivaldi's work is amazing."

"I'm glad," he replied with utter sincerity, watched her in amusement as she sighed again. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention this earlier, but a friend of mine plays in the orchestra and I was wondering if you would mind if we went backstage after the performance so I could say 'hi' to him. It's been awhile, and he was very helpful in getting me these tickets."

"You know a member of the orchestra?" she breathed, clearly surprised. "Who?"

"The first trumpet player," Gar explained, motioning in the tall black man's direction on stage. "See? Silver horn, last one to the left?"

"He had a solo earlier, didn't he?" the librarian asked, checking her program. "Yes, right before intermission. He did a phenomenal job…"

"Well, would you like him to tell yourself or just have me relay the message? Backstage can be a bit hectic, so if you want to wait in the lobby I'd completely understand."

"Well, if you don't mind I'd rather just come with you…"

"No, it's fine, he'd love to meet you…" Gar wasn't given time to elaborate as the lights flashed overhead, the orchestra filing back onto stage and the routine from the beginning repeated once more. The second half had several pieces in which only a few members of the orchestra would participate. When the teacher asked why, Rachel had absently explained that Vivaldi was famous for his odd arrangements with only a few instruments that were normally not put together in such combinations. The finale was the entirety of the Four Seasons, each one masterfully performed and wonderfully presented to an enthralled crowd. The applause that followed rebounded off the domed roof and deafened those below, filling the entire building until it could almost hold no more.

The pair remained seated as their row-mates began to leave, waiting until the auditorium was mostly empty before they got up and Gar led the way to the front. There he walked in the backstage door like he knew exactly what he was doing, nobody challenging their right to be there as he wound his way through the halls until they came to a larger area with several small off-shoots. The man he had pointed out earlier was waiting for them there, a smile on his face and that beautiful silver horn resting on the case beside him.

"Gar, it's been ages, man!" he called, shaking the teacher's hand enthusiastically as soon as he was close enough. "Did you have trouble getting in?"

"Nope, I just walked straight ahead like you said and didn't look anybody in the face," he replied laughingly. "I think one of the guards might have been suspicious, but he didn't say anything."

"Bald like an egg?"

"Yeah."

"That's Earnie, he's alright, just a bit tough, y'know? And who is this lovely lady?"

Rachel blushed faintly as Gar quickly made the introductions, the horn player taking her hand and bowing over it graciously. "­­­­­­­­­­­­Mal, this is Rachel Roth, my current landlady. Rachel, this is ­­­­­­­­Mal Duncan, an old friend from school who doesn't mind sharing with those of us who aren't quite as famous as him."

"It's the least I can do for the people who kept me sane," ­­­Mal replied with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Roth."

"And you," Rachel replied courteously, though she seemed glad to have her hand back at last. "It was also a pleasure to listen to you play tonight, you are an extraordinary performer, Mr. ­­­­Duncan."

"Why thank you," the thin black man said as he bowed slightly. "Truly, I prefer jazz and blues to classical music, but Vivaldi has a spice to him that makes for some interesting performances." Pausing as he spotted something over their shoulders, he asked, "Would you like to meet the director?"

Rachel's eyes almost popped out of her head as they turned around and found the lined but pleasant face of Mr. Michaels, the director for the evening, behind them.

"Letting your friends backstage again, Mr. Duncan?" he asked, winking teasingly. "Someday that might catch up with you."

"Maybe, but it's not today," the performer replied smartly. "Sir, I would like you to meet an old school friend of mine Gar Logan, and his escort for the evening Ms. Rachel Roth."

"A pleasure," the man said as he bowed slightly to them both, his baton resting lightly in his hands. "Did you enjoy the performance?"

"It was wonderful," Rachel replied, her first words given voluntarily since they had arrived back stage. "I have been listening to Vivaldi's work for years, and you truly have an understanding that I believe few posses, sir."

The corners of the older gentleman's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Why thank you, miss, I have always been rather fond of his work myself. You will have to excuse me my family is waiting for me outside, but it was a pleasure to meet you both and I am sincerely glad you enjoyed this evening's performance."

They thanked him and wished him a pleasant evening, Rachel almost hardly daring to breathe as he walked away. She had actually spoken to the director…it was amazing!

"On that note," Mal stuck in as he placed his trumpet in its case and latched it tight. "I need to run, my date should be showing up soon and I still need to change. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Roth. Gar, buddy, take care, and I'll try and catch up with you again another time. Bye!"

The performer absented himself quickly, Gar leading the way outside where he gently took Rachel's arm and began to lead her towards the front. The crowds were still heavy, several waiting to see or meet the performers as they exited and others standing around in groups and talking loudly over the din. With the press of bodies all around, the librarian surely would have lost him without the firm hand on her elbow and occasional guiding nudge on the back.

Once outside and free of the throng the teacher did not immediately let go, instead he set a more sedate pace and slowly began the traverse to the car. Rachel did not try to reclaim her limb; in fact she hardly seemed aware of his touch at all as she continued to float on the euphoric cloud of having met the director. It wasn't until they were almost to the car, Gar's stomach growling loudly, that she stopped, giving him a look with one brow raised as he flushed brightly.

"Ok, I'm starving," he admitted with a blush as his stomach rumbled again in protest. Rachel laughed, his smile growing slightly though she gently disengaged herself from his hold.

"Do we need to get you something to eat now?" she asked, still laughing lightly. "I wouldn't even know if there was someplace to eat around here…"

"There's a vegan place a few turns back," he offered quickly. "Only, if you don't mind that is, I know it's getting late and I wouldn't want to keep you out too long."

"I think a little longer won't hurt too badly," she replied with a hint of dryness, "And it certainly wouldn't do if you fainted behind the wheel on the drive back." Comforting herself with the idea that it was for his sake that they were going to get something to eat, it was fairly easy to go with the flow.

Gar was right when he said it was only a few turns back, the small establishment well-lit as they pulled into the parking lot. Inside they were seated at a small booth, the waiter bringing them menus that they perused briefly before making their order for a small salad and a bowl of noodles with steamed vegetables on top and pineapple and chopped nuts mixed throughout.

He offered her a taste when he noticed the odd look Rachel was giving him, nibbling on her salad with a touch of balsamic vinaigrette on the side. She declined, politely, but inquired as to whether or not he was enjoying his meal. The teacher enthusiastically described how delicious it was, and she chuckled that perhaps he should try and come here more often. That lead to a discussion on who he could possibly bring, and the only viable conclusion they came to was Rachel, with or without her children. Gar might be able to convince Tommy and Timmy to try the tofu-substitute in their meal, Melvin wouldn't try it without strong encouragement from her mother. Kori wouldn't go without Richard, and Richard would do anything to avoid a meatless establishment, and Vic and Jenny would end the same. Jenny might agree to go to mess with Vic's head, but that would be it.

From there the conversation flowed naturally, and Rachel hardly noticed how quickly the time was passing. The waiter came to take away their plates and offered them a dessert menu. Gar ordered a vegan sundae, with two spoons and two cherries, and Rachel had to admit as she took a few tentative bites that she couldn't really tell the difference between dairy ice cream and soy ice cream when it was smothered in chocolate syrup.

It took a long yawn before the librarian thought to check her watch, surprised to find it was after midnight. Gar apologized for keeping her out so long, Rachel assured him it wasn't a problem and the waiter was quickly summoned with the check. He paid, she didn't fight it for once, and they were soon in the car speeding back towards the house and their waiting family.

The house was quiet when they arrived, the kids elsewhere and no one else visiting. Gar got out first for a light drizzle had begun as they exited the high way, holding the umbrella for her as she got out as well and made for the front door. Once inside they lingered in that front foyer, a bit awkward and wondering what to say now that their evening of pretense had ended.

"Thank you," Gar said, impulsively taking her hand and brushing a light kiss on her knuckles. "I had a great time. Good night."

He was turning to leave when she replied, catching his hand that was pulling away with her fingertips.

"Gar?" He paused, waiting. "I had a wonderful time, too," she murmured, looking down at the floor as she gave his fingers a slight squeeze. "Thank you."

His smile made her heart jump a little as her eyes rose to meet his of her own accord. "You're welcome."

-8x8-

Well, my friends, this is it for now. A bit of a cliffie, perhaps, but if I add anymore the chapter will simply be too long. Next chapter things truly start to pick up. Lined up we have a promotion, a couple of misunderstandings, and a few other small surprises in store. There will be no more than twenty chapters total, I'm almost positive, so we're down to the final four after this. Stay tuned until next week!

Now, for the review replies:

Zenia W. : We all would, trust me, but that's one of the final barriers Gar is slowly breaking down. Notice, Rachel only lets a couple of people touch her, be patient while Gar works his way into being one of them. Thanks for the review, sorry for the wait!

Gun toten Girly : Ah, your reviews are always so refreshing. I haven't even reread it yet, I just typed your name in the chapter, and I'm already smiling. Alright, on to the review. Obviously, being late is not a bit deal, at least it hasn't been by a week yet. I do appreciate the compliments, but you'll be making me out to be a liar if I agree that my grammar and punctuation are perfect all the time. Trust me, spell check and my friends let me know quite frequently that I'm not. Thank you for letting me know that things are still making sense. I hate those 'bam!' moments with no real rhyme or reason, they just are. I think 'mad tongue skillz' is the new favorite phrase for the story, and I might have to try and work it in again as a result. Tommy's gonna get some more air time, it's not that we don't love him it's that the opportunities just haven't arisen until now. As for Jenny, she is now living with Vic, though I don't think that means quite as much as some of you people think. I hope that's clear in this chapter. Thank you for agreeing with her past, I never thought about her like that either. She was too level-headed to be in it for the thrill alone. And yes, your review certainly is a highlight of my day. I work in child care. I sometimes come home after being puked on several times by babies. Today, it was three times. That made it a good day. Do you see where a computer/paper thingy might be the highlight of my day? Oh, and last but not least, don't worry about your age. I have a brother eleven years younger than me. I was holding him in a grocery store, and some woman came up and started lecturing me because she thought he was my son. Talk about scary. Thanks for the awesome review as always, sorry for the wait, hope to hear from you soon!

Bookworm007 : Yes, it is the awesome unveiling of the hidden thief. And of course, there is always much more to come. The new favorite phrase, of course, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do apologize, things got out of hand and suddenly two weeks turned into three. Oh well, it happens to even the best of us! Thanks for the wonderful review, I hope to hear from you again soon!

IGAF-kun : Obviously, you are not the only one who has occasional issues with getting things done on time. I will do my best to keep things going regularly, and hope you will stick around to the end! I'm glad you enjoyed the new favorite phrase. As always, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and thanks for the review, I hope to hear form you again!

Nos482 : Eh, it happens, don't sweat it. Glad your enjoying the slow pace, with little spikes of emotion to keep it interesting. Who knows what may make Rachel take the leap, I guess we'll have to wait and see! Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

RabulaTasa : Thank you, thank you. If I go to Cracker Barrel and am not in the mood for pancakes it is a very sad day indeed. And hey, with as much bad luck as this family has, maybe occasionally things falling easily into place for them is life's way of making it up for all the crap they've had to go through to get there. I feel sorry for your cats, by the way, intestinal parasites are undeniably stupid as they choose to live in the place that your body makes crap. Which is just gross. Anyways, thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Raven'sWinterRaine : That's…a lot of cats. I like cats, but not quite that much. I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you again!

Myrthill : Well, I'm glad you like it, but sometimes even if all you say is 'good job!' it still makes my job that much easier. Valentines day was quite a bit of fun. As for two grown adults attracted to each other living in a shared space with children around…what could possibly go wrong? I'll leave that for your imagination to decide. Anyways, thanks for the awesome review, I hope to hear from you again soon!

Somewhere in Time : Well, thank you very much! Daily hugs are always wonderful, if you can't give the story one find someone who looks like they need one and give them one instead. Hugs can always make a difference! Thanks for the review, hope you liked the new chapter!

Silver Warrior : Sorry about the grammar, time has been tighter and tighter as of late. I do hope this chapter is up to standards, but it's never a guarantee. And even when you say 'don't worry about it' I still do, because I want what I post to be the best that I can do. I am sorry for the long wait as well, things happen. Thanks for the birthday wishes, and the wonderful review as always, hope you like the new chapter!

Eternally Willed : Thank you, thank you. Gar is slowly sealing in the cracks of the family, and I hope you enjoyed how he continued to do so in this new chapter. And yes, the phrase is awesome, and shall forever live in infamy. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Turtleflies : Awesome name, by the way. I hope you didn't mind the wait, the phrase is loved by all, and thanks for the birthday wishes. Short and sweet, just like your reviews, hope to hear from you again!

A very odd fellow : It really isn't meant as a guilt trip so much as a slight goading into meeting me halfway. I really do put a lot of time into this, reviews take five minutes at the most. If every ten chapters is the best you can manage, I shall certainly understand, but I would be very interested in the reason as to why. Patience is one thing I do have a knack for, thankfully, as long as nothing else is causing it to run short. Thank you for the review, I like your name, and I hope you like the new chapter!

The Gandhara : All three reviews are being replied to at one time, so this might be a bit lengthy. Then again, you have wonderfully long reviews so it makes sense. It seems you began very satisfied with the story and are slowly becoming less so. I hope that changes with this new chapter and those to come. To be honest, I might have had a case of too many ideas for one story, and it resulted in a sort of overly-depicted relationship where I have two or three scenes that each show the same level of growth, and two more that I discarded along the way. So if this seems like a lot, well, I've already pared down quite a bit, I just haven't quite yet perfected the art of keeping to the necessities plus a bit more. Jenny and Vic were not originally meant to be a couple, but I realized that it became necessary for certain events to take place, thus their relationship is a bit farfetched at times. There is backstory that has not yet been presented, but I will admit it is not nearly as complete as it could have been. As for Kori and Richard and why we haven't seen much of them is because A) rather selfishly, I don't like them as characters and B) their relationship tends to keep a pretty even keel until they get ready for the next big step. If all they're doing is being cute around each other, I didn't feel a great need to include them in a lot of scenes. I hope you continue to stick with this story despite its flaws, and I appreciate your very insightful honesty. While I do have many wonderful reviewers already, I have to say not all of them are willing to see the kinks in the story all the time. Until next time, hopefully, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and thanks for the awesome set of reviews.

Timkhj : Thank you, thank you. I am personally fond of Cracker Barrel as well, it's just a great place for making memories. The plot bubble is not quite ready to pop yet, but it will be soon. Thanks for the awesome review a always, I hope to hear from you soon!

Mortal Guardian : Thank you for your patience, as always. As for the lack of Kori x Richard, I hate to say it but I try and ignore their sweet sappiness unless something interesting is happening with it. Thanks for the review, I hope you liked the new chapter!

Raven of Alaska : Hope the written test went well, it's the hardest part of the whole thing. Yes, Jenny has a home, the new favorite phrase is awesome, and I hope this answered some of your questions with the lacrosse team. Sorry for the long wait, thanks for the review!

Qwertymann : Trust me, I'm the last person you need to speak to on reviews. I have stories that have three reviews a chapter. I have one that has over thirty a chapter. My point was not that I do this for the reviews, because if that were the case I would have quit writing long ago, but that I do as a writer have a right to request some criticism or praise in return for my work. Notice, there were no 'I won't post until I get 'x' reviews, and if I get 'x' reviews I'll post a bonus chapter by the end of the week. You don't have to pay for these chapters, they are posted for free out of the goodness of my imagination, but there is some responsibility to the reader to give whatever they can in return. Do a demand that every person who reads this leave me a note? No, just that those who can, when they can, leave whatever it is that they might have or want to say. As for the rest of your compliments, thanks you as always. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, and I'm sorry if I ranted a bit. I'm personally against the usual 'if you do this, you get this' postings authors give, I've stopped reading stories or purposely not reviewed because of them. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

Bunnee Raven : I think my count is lower than the total air molecules on earth, or something like that. Don't worry, throttling shan't be necessary, just a little more time to get the chapters up on time. Thanks for the review, I hope you stick with us for the long run, after all we haven't much farther to go!

Ikasury : Well come to the story, friend. I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far, though if you say this matches 'Dance of the Skeletons' I might faint from pure joy. Her work is incredible, and is a must read for any true Titan's fans. The major difference between us, though, is it seems like she sticks to the main Titan's stories even in AU's, while I like to diverge from them quite a bit. As for Timmy, Tommy and Melvin, I have searched and searched and have yet to find a story where they play a prominent role besides mine. If you find one, let me know, I would be interested in reading it. I'm glad you like the family interactions and character developments, as for skeletons, well…everyone's got a few of those. Whether or not we'll have time to find them all is really the question of the day. Thank you for the wonderful review, I like the quotes at the end too, that's why I put them there, and I hope to hear from you again soon!

Purplerave: Well, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope the hundred-whatever deaths weren't too painful in my absence. Thanks for the review, hope you liked the new chapter!

Xipz : I'm fairly sure you haven't reviewed before, and that is all you have to say? Well, life happens sometimes, I'm sorry whether or not I got the chapter up was all you could think of. I hope this makes up for it.

Lyssi : If you read the beginning, you would know what happened. Sorry for the wait, hope you're still enjoying the story, and thanks for the review!

Reader : Good luck with your move, I know how time-consuming they can be. I hope you will return when you can, and I look forward to hearing from you then. Thanks for the review!

Scribe of Aurora : I am sorry for the wait, the reasons why are listed at the top. I hope you're still enjoying the story, especially with the new installment, and that I'll be hearing again from you soon. Thanks for the review!

That's if for now, my friends. Keep up the good work on your end, I know I am on mine!

CB

_We can be sure that the greatest hope for maintaining equilibrium in the face of any situation rests within ourselves._

**-****Francis J. Braceland**


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel was startled out of sleep by a staccato knock on her bedroom door, fumbling for the lamp beside her bed only to realize there was no small table there at all

No, I'm not dead. I hope this chapter is up to par, and you can find out what happened at the end. Thanks for your awesome reviews and support as always, enjoy!

-8x8-

Rachel was startled out of sleep by a staccato knock on her bedroom door, fumbling for the lamp beside her bed only to realize there was no small table there at all. And the room was too bright, her shades should have been drawn shut, and why was she still wearing her bra…?

"Mom," Melvin said as she leaned against the frame of the doorway. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

The librarian blinked as she tried to sort everything at once, at first only knowing that they'd gotten back late and then she had woken up here…

"I must have fallen asleep here," she surmised flatly, swinging her legs over the edge of the couch and roughly fixing her hair back in place. She wasn't about to admit that the conversation that had continued from the restaurant had been so intriguing they had parked themselves on the couch and remained there for at least another two hours. As for the afgan securely draped over her person, well, she wasn't sure where it had come from but she had a fair idea who would know. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you wouldn't be back until 10."

Melvin grinned. "It's almost 11. What time did you get in last night, mom?"

Her mother grumbled something unintelligible, getting up from her seat and leaving the room.

The daughter cocked her head to the side, not moving out of the way when the tired librarian tried to exit. "Where are you going, mom?"

The look the mother gave her unruly child sent the teen quickly stepping to the side. "Back to bed."

Melvin may have retreated, but she couldn't resist a parting shot. "Up that late, huh?"

Rachel didn't reply. Melvin kept her teasing for the rest of the day to vague remarks about being awful tired for no reason when the boys returned and her mother finally joined the land of the living once more. Mr. Logan, on his part, escaped such treatment only because he didn't appear until almost dinner time and Rachel had threatened to ground her daughter if she kept the smart mouth act up much longer.

All in all, it was a rather curious start to a new week.

-8x8-

Gar wandered into the kitchen at his usual time Monday morning, his shirt open and untucked with his tie thrown over one shoulder and his belt the other. Melvin would be in soon from her run, and then the boys would be up and eating their cereal. But he'd get himself put together by then, and he was usually getting ready to go brush his teeth by the time they came in.

Hearing someone already in the kitchen, he poked his head in curiously and immediately yanked it back out. Rachel, who was usually gone to work before anyone else was even awake, was at the counter making something with an apron over her usual somber suit.

"Is someone there?" she called as he hastily buttoned his shirt, tucked in the tails, and put his belt on. The tie he left over his shoulder that much he didn't mind, but his ears still burned slightly.

"Just me," he said as he stepped back inside, giving her a cheerful salute. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm making Tommy's birthday dinner," she replied simply, turning back to the crock-pot. "They know I'll be late to work."

The teacher blinked, supremely surprised. "Oh…what is it?"

"Beef stew," she said as she dumped the potatoes and carrots in. "Sorry, I don't have another pot so a meatless version is unlikely to happen."

"Oh, I'll manage," he reassured her quickly with a laugh. "Though, if you're looking to get rid of some guilt I'll gladly take one of your grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches…"

The look she gave him had a hint of teasing in it. "If you want one all you have to do is ask."

Gar shook his finger in return. "Only if you're not too busy, I'm not taking Tommy's mom away from him on his birthday."

"I don't think it'll be a problem," she reassured him with a slight smile. "Not with everyone else coming over, that is."

He smiled back, his hands automatically moving to put his tie in place. "Ok."

"What're you makin', mommy?" Tommy asked as he came bursting in the room, unusually early for the young boy.

"Your birthday dinner," she replied as she let him hang on her waist from behind. "Are you excited?"

"Who's coming over?" he asked as he moved to the table, swinging his legs as he sat in the chair.

"Uncle Vic and Jenny, Kori and Officer Greyson, and maybe Brian," she replied automatically, more concerned with her broth versus water proportion in the pot.

The boy pouted, Brian was quickly becoming a favored playmate for Melvin's brothers. "Why just maybe?"

Rachel shrugged, murmuring, "He has a family obligation…"

"Morning, mom," Melvin said as she came in from her run, tousling Tommy's hair on the way to the shower. "Happy Birthday, Tommy. Wow, Mr. Logan, you're gonna be late of you don't hurry up."

The teacher gave a short cry as he glanced at the clock, racing out of the room at breakneck speed as the rest laughed. Brian wasn't able to come that night, his mother's birthday being the same day, but the time was still well spent with friends and laughter all around. And if Rachel and Gar tended to stick a bit closer together than they had at past social functions, well, no one was complaining.

-8x8-

Jenny was at the front when two officious looking persons entered the library, asking where a Mr. Logan might be found and adding that the high school had directed them there. As they only set off a curious note, she showed them which hallway to take, second door on the right to the outer courtyard.

Rachel was preparing to leave and meet Kori at the café when the two said persons entered the said courtyard.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for a Mr. Garfield Logan," the taller one said as he stepped forward slightly, pulling an envelope from his pocket.

Gar perked up curiously. "Right here," he said as he slowly got up from his seat at the picnic table.

"My name is Carl Rogen," one said, extending his hand courteously. "I'm on the board for the Science in Schools grant that you applied for, and I was very impressed with your work. I passed your paper on to Mr. Briggs here, who is the Chief Editor for the Science Technology periodical."

"Mr. Rogen seemed to think you might agree to write articles for us on current issues in science, like the paper you submitted for the grant," Mr. Briggs picked up from there. "And I certainly hope he is right."

Gar stood speechless, completely unable to move past the first shock. "Science Technology periodical wants _me_ to write for them?"

Mr. Briggs lips quirked slightly. "Yes, we do. Will you?"

Gar nodded slowly, his mouth still hanging open slightly as he tried to formulate an appropriate response. "Well, I…yeah, of course, I just can't believe…"

Mr. Rogen broke in gently, seeming to take pity on the awestruck young man. "Do you have your own editor, Mr. Logan? We can put you in contact with one of ours to help you if you do not…"

"No, no I have an editor," he cut in quickly. "She's probably the only reason it was good enough to warrant this kind of attention, so I'd probably best stick with her…"

Mr. Briggs nodded, he liked that kind of loyalty in his people. "If that's what you want, that's fine. We'll be getting in contact with you shortly, if you wouldn't mind filling out this card for us real quick…"

Gar complied, giving the address and telephone number he could be reached at, as well as other basic bits of personal information. The men thanked him and then left, leaving a breathless quiet in their wake.

"I'm gonna be published!" he finally exploded, "Everyone, to the café! Drinks are on me!"

Rachel and Kori weren't used to that many added tablemates in their café lunch meetings, but the hair stylist was always up for a celebration, and the librarian couldn't help but glow with a bit of pride. Gar's writing was very good, she had to admit, but maybe there was a little something she had done to help in her editing work.

"I suppose I should have asked you before I said you'd continue to edit my work for me," Gar said as he slipped beside her on the walk back to the school afterwards, most of the teachers strung out ahead of them along the sidewalk. "That is alright, isn't it?"

"Of course I'll continue to edit your papers for you," Rachel replied in surprise. "If you want me to, that is. A little more work, and you probably wouldn't need my help at all…"

"Oh, no, I'm not going back to school to learn to write properly," the teacher laughed as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. "It didn't stick the first time, it probably won't the second."

"Well, you never know…"

"Anyways," Gar went on with a grin. "Now that I'm going to be paid for my work, we're going to need to renegotiate our deal a bit…" Rachel narrowed her eyes a bit, then let it go with a sigh.

"I suppose so," she grumbled in a low voice. "I could refuse, but you've already proven to be quite stubborn, sir."

"I do strive to be so, partner," he said, offering his arm for the rest of the walk to the library.

She accepted it, lightly, though her hand dropped free the moment they were inside the doors and went their separate ways. However, the word stuck with her for the rest of the day with a pleasant warmth to it.

Partner.

-8x8-

Melvin sat with her friends in the family-run fast food restaurant, sharing fries and pieces of the fresh-baked over sized cookies amongst each other as the group's comedian did his personal rendition of Mr. McDonal sleeping at his desk.

The door opened, one of the kids glancing up and saying, "Hey, Melvin, isn't that your mom?"

The girl looked up, her eyes widening in surprise. The impossible had happened, for her mother always had a meal planned for every day of the week, and if something happened to prevent that plan Rachel would always rather order in than leave the comfort of her home. For them to have left the house on a school night…

"Please let me pay," Mr. Logan said as he brought up the rear of the crew. "It's my fault we have to eat out…"

"You're being ridiculous," she replied absently, more focused on figuring out what she wanted and getting the boys' orders as well. "It was an accident…"

The teacher tried desperately to get her attention without actually stepping in front of her. "Well, yeah, but it's still my fault."

She shrugged, not even giving him a glance. "I don't blame you."

He sighed in near-defeat, saying in an almost grumble, "Well, I do."

They were at the front of the line before they realized it, the librarian ordering a grilled chicken sandwich for herself with a small iced tea. Her sons were allowed a kids meal each, a rare treat, with their choice of entrée and sides with a small drink as well.

Timmy had just finished ordering his when he noticed his sister in the back. "Hey mom, Melvin's here."

Distracted, Rachel turned around, spotting her daughter among some other high school students in the back corner. She was in the middle of waving when she realized something wasn't quite right. It wasn't Brian's arm across the back of Melvin's seat, or the friends around them, or what her daughter was wearing.

Gar wasn't sure what had captivated the librarian's attention, but he was quick to take advantage of her preoccupation to tag his order of a salad and a large fries with a drink on the end. Paying the balance with his debit card to speed the process along, Gar scooped the tray of up with the ordered food triumphantly and turned to see what she was looking at.

Melvin among her friends, several of which he recognized from his classes, met his gaze, and his smile grew some more. "Hey, Melvin," he called across the restaurant as he spotted what Rachel couldn't quite place. "I like the make-up. Did Kori give it to you?"

"Yeah," she admitted with a slight flush, eyes darting nervously between the two adults.

"It looks good," the teacher went on with a nod. "Doesn't it, Rachel?"

The librarian hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Yes, it does," she admitted a bit grudgingly.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Tommy complained as his brother tried to get his drink from the tray that was just out of reach.

"There's a free table over there," Gar offered, pointing to one on the far side of the establishment. Rachel allowed herself to be pulled along, absently adding to her son's farewell to their sister before seating themselves and passing the food out.

-8x8-

"Dude, Melvin, I'm sorry but your mom is weird," one of the boys said as they watched the science teacher herd the family away.

The blonde freshman sighed as other agreed around their group. She knew why her mother had acted the way she had, but it was always difficult to try and explain her mother's actions to those who didn't know her well.

"Lay off Miss Roth," Brian spoke up before she could formulate a reply. "She's a really cool person once you get to know her."

The comedian stopped his play-acting to point an accusing finger at the young man. "You're just saying that 'cuz you're Melvin's boyfriend."

"No, I'm being serious," he argued firmly. "She's strict and all in the library, but she'd pretty relaxed at the house. And she's been really cool about me and Melvin going out together."

The jokester sneered as he got up and paced around the youth and his girlfriend, a famous antic of his when grilling someone over the coals. "I heard you asked for her permission first."

"Yeah, I did, and that got me more brownie points than you'd think," Brian said proudly over the guffaws of their companions. "Maybe if you'd show your elders a little more respect Mr. Macey wouldn't keep running you off his property and away from Sandra with that shotgun." The boy sputtered a bit as everyone else cheered in the couple's favor, unable to come up with a decent retort and simply settling with:

"Yeah, whatever, punk."

The rest of the group laughed, the boy shutting his mouth as he sulked in the corner and his friends moved on to another topic.

-8x8-

Rachel only ate half her sandwich, her ice tea barely sipped at as she internally gnawed at the problem that was distracting her from her meal.

Gar had long since devoured his salad and fries, and was keeping the boys occupied as he helped them figure out their new toys.

"Are you alright?" he asked over their heads once they were deeply engrossed in their play, tapping Rachel gently on the arm.

"Yes," she replied automatically, bringing herself back to the present. About to say something reassuring, she paused with her mouth open and said instead, "How did you manage to pay for dinner, Mr. Logan?"

"You were distracted," he admitted with an unrepentant grin. "And I shamelessly took advantage of it. However, I have now paid back my debt and my uneasy conscious can now rest in peace."

She rolled her eyes, easily taking up the reins of the argument they had had the whole way here. "You didn't owe us anything."

"I burned the vegetables to pure char, and the whole house smelled like smoke," he cried emphatically," How could I _not_ owe you?!"

"Did you do it on purpose?" she asked for the third time.

"Of course not!" he replied indignantly.

She sharpened her words with a bit of ire. "Then it's fine!"

Gar shook his head, putting his arms across his chest as he quickly put an end to the discussion in the one way he knew how to. By changing the subject. "I disagree, and you're not paying me back. Now, what had you so phased that you didn't even realize that I'd paid until now?"

Rachel didn't reply, though the glance over her shoulder and the look on her face spoke volumes.

"I thought you liked Brian," Gar said as he incorrectly interpreted the odd look.

"Brian is fine," she sighed irritably. "I'm more concerned…"

"Mo-om!" Tommy whined as his brother snatched the toy from his hands, effectively stopping the conversation for the time being. Gar gathered up the trays and trash as Rachel settled the argument between the boys, everyone leaving together once they were settled and waving to Melvin on the way out again. The freshman smiled brightly at them, and Brian even traded thumbs up with the boys.

At the house the boys were quick to sequester themselves in one of the bedrooms, putting their new toys in with the old and building an epic battle of sorts. Rachel went right to the kitchen, making herself a strong cup of tea and staring out the window over the sink for a long time.

Gar watched her from behind, finally sighing as he decided to do one of things he had once promised himself he would never do without direct and explicit permission. That is to say, be a nosey little tenant and meddle in affairs that really weren't his business.

"Rachel," he said softly as he came up beside her. "What's bothering you?"

"She's too young," she replied flatly. "Too young…"

He frowned thoughtfully. "For Brian? I thought you liked him…"

The librarian almost literally exploded, the words bursting from her lips, "Brian isn't the problem! Kori giving her make up without asking my permission is!"

Gar hesitated as he digested that piece of revealing information. "Kori would never do anything to hurt your feelings, Rachel, you have to know that."

She continued to stare out the window, now leaning on the counter with both hands and her tea set to the side. Almost glowering at the start, she murmured, "Why didn't she consult me before giving something like that to Melvin?"

"She probably thought she was helping a budding young girl on her way to womanhood, in one of the only ways she could," Gar said with a shrug, watching the way her brow lowered itself further. "Cosmetic stuff is one of Kori's talents; she's not the most sought-after hairstylist in town for nothing."

"I know that." The reply was dark, almost sulky.

He sighed, barging on because he didn't really know what else to do. "And it's not like Melvin's a little girl anymore. She was bound to start trying things like that eventually…"

She shrugged, looking down as one of her feet began to fidget. "It just seems to soon…"

"Of course it does, you're her mom."

The glare Gar received could have blistered his skin off. Thankfully, it didn't. "I wasn't wearing make-up of any sort until I graduated from high school…"

"Yes, and you're a very different person from Melvin, which I believe is the way you want things, isn't it? I know I've heard you tell Vic before that she's 'taking after me too much' and that 'she needs to be her own person, not some misguided idea of who I was when I was her age'….right? So now that's she's actually doing that, branching out into her own areas of interest, why are you objecting so much?"

"Because it's a lot harder to do than I thought, alright?!"

Unlike the previous explosion of words, this one was almost a tortured wail that had been ripped rather than willfully expelled from the throat. Gar didn't really think about it when he reacted to that agonized voice, he wondered later if perhaps he should have.

Rachel didn't really think either; she just knew she felt like things were coming apart at the seams a little too much and whatever it was that was surrounding her was warm and comforting in a way she hadn't felt in a long, long time. Somehow, just shutting her eyes and letting it all drift away made it all right, for that moment.

It didn't really occur to Gar that he was cuddling Rachel under his chin until there was a loud crash from down the hall and she quickly removed herself from his gentle embrace. The loss of her presence didn't register until later as well, but it was still a loss keenly felt.

For some reason, the boys had thought it wise to take their fight up onto Tommy's small bed. Unfortunately, the shaky structure was barely up to supporting both boys' weight when they were just sitting there. Jumping around, and swishing aircraft around each other's heads, well, the collapse that had occurred was inevitable.

The mother immediately took to scolding her sons, pulling them from the wreck before asking her boarder if he would mind fetching a trash can and the vacuum cleaner. Gar was quick to comply, and by the time he'd returned most of the toys had been cleared from the floor and the real work was able to be done. The frame of the small bed was clearly shot, the wood splintered and cracked in several places. The boys were lucky to have escaped with only a few bumps and bruises, as boys often tend to do, and were now blithely continuing their war in the other bedroom with the promise to stay off the bed this time.

Gar helped remove the wreckage, leaving the mattress on the floor (neither adult was sure how it had survived intact) while Rachel scoured the carpet for sharp splinters that could injure the unwary. Since there were no words traded over the work, both had only their thoughts to keep them company and quite a bit of private mulling was done as a result. Both were fairly exhausted by the time the ordeal was over, getting the trash hauled to the garage just in time to greet Melvin from her group date.

The teen paused in front of her mother, lowering her eyes with a flush. "Uh, mom…?"

The librarian didn't even hesitate as she sighed, "It's fine, Melvin. Just…tell me next time, ok?"

The girl smiled, hugging her parent fiercely. "Ok." With a quick goodnight to both, she scampered down the hall to her room. Gar wasn't sure what to think when his hostess hmmed a bit to herself, heading to her room after a moment.

"Gar?" she said as she stopped in the doorway, turning to look at him full in the face. Her eyes caught his as they always seemed to do. "…thank you."

The teacher felt his lips curl upwards of their own accord, and shoved down the question of if he could hug her again. "You're welcome."

-8x8-

Rachel had long since resigned herself to what she considered to be her physical flaws. Her skin was pale and would not tan, ever, regardless of what lotion, cream or oil was used upon it. Her hair was simply straight, and would hold no other line but a straight one regardless of what product, treatment or tool you used. The list went on for some time, but perhaps the most annoying feature of all was her height, or really lack there of. Regardless of how it was labeled as being vertically challenged or if one blamed it on gravity keeping her smushed more closely to the surface of the earth than others it all added up the same way. Rachel was short.

As such, there were several places in the house she could not reach without assistance, be it by chair or a person taller than she. So, when Gar noticed his land lady dragging a chair into the hallway, he asked if there was something he could do to help.

She was quick to show him the box she needed in the hall closet, stored on the top shelf with everything else she couldn't reach. The door was obviously open and almost fully blocking the hallway behind it.

Vic and Jenny were over playing football with the kids outside. It apparently became an indoor sport, because suddenly all three Roth children were barreling down the hall with Tommy clutching the football as tightly as he could.

With all three hitting the door at the same time, the obvious consequence was inevitable. The door hit Rachel, who in turn was shoved into Gar who latched onto the top shelf as his middle section went into the coats and hangers.

Neither was given a chance to recover, however, as Vic came barreling after the unruly fiends. He thoughtlessly crashed past the swinging closet door as well. Gar had, in their five second respite, managed to get himself turned around though he was still clinging to the top shelf as he wasn't quiet steady on his feet yet. So when Vic hit the door and the door hit Rachel, who was just regaining her balance as well, this time she went directly into Gar's chest.

The door slammed shut behind them, and the librarian desperately scrambled for the doorknob that was digging into her back as Gar felt the shelf he was clinging to give way. Rachel managed to turn the knob just as the teacher fell against her, the pair spilling into the hallway with everything of the shelf and most of the coats and hangers following after.

Jenny, who had been following the charging players at a more sedate pace, arrived just in time to see Rachel sprawled on her back, Gar halfway on top of her and most of the closet contents on the floor.

With a comment about being too old to be hiding in a closet with a boy on the tip of her tongue, the woman wasn't given a chance as the mother roared with a set of lungs few knew she possessed.

"_**KIDS! VICTOR!"**_

Rachel had two extremes for her verbal summons. At one end was 'please come, if you have a moment'. At the other was the promise of eternal excruciating pain of the worst imaginable sort if immediate compliance was not given. This was almost at the later.

It didn't take long for the summoned parties to gather in the hall, Rachel immediately berating them for their carelessness. All four were assigned the task of putting the closet back to rights while Rachel got ice for the second head injury the science teacher had received this month. This time from a falling box of old shoes.

Of course, all Gar could remember was how good Rachel's body had felt against his for those few moments on the floor. The ice he accepted gratefully, before quickly excusing himself to the loft for awhile. The dull ache in the back of his head was preventing any physical reactions to how much he enjoyed be close to the lovely, pale woman, but as soon as the pain faded he wasn't making any promises.

-8x8-

Rachel was filing paperwork for an employee who had just turned in their two weeks notice when there was a staccato knock on her door. Calling for whoever it was to come in, the librarian was surprised to find Tommy's teacher poking her head in the door.

"He's not in trouble," the teacher, a petite blonde with large green eyes and very tan skin.

"Then to what do I owe the honor?" Rachel replied carefully. "You usually call ahead, Ms. Bryant."

"This is a spur of the moment thing," the other woman admitted with a smile. "I'm sure you remember this last week was family week, and the students wrote their essays about the mother and father figures in their lives. Tommy's was simply wonderful, and I wanted to be the first to offer you my most sincere congratulations."

The librarian blinked, clearly confused. "For what?"

"Your new relationship," the teacher replied blithely, completely ignorant of the look of shock that had crossed the mother's face. "Not that it was stated as such in the paper, I can understand if you want to keep it below the radar for awhile…"

"Who did Tommy write about?" Rachel finally asked, Ms. Bryant finally catching on that things were not as happy as she thought.

"A Mr. Logan," the teacher replied slowly. "He's the new hire in the high school, right?"

The pale woman shook her head slightly. "I'm not in a relationship with Mr. Logan of any kind."

This made Ms. Bryant's brows rise. "The essay stated that he was living with you."

In return, Rachel's brown lowered a bit. "He's a family friend, we're renting him a room above our garage since his apartment burned down at Christmas."

There was a moment of silence, then, "Well, that makes things awkward."

"May I see the essay?" Rachel asked tiredly, holding out one hand. The teacher complied quickly.

"I won't say anything," Ms. Bryant said as she hastily made her exit. "Have a good day, Ms. Roth, I hope you get this sorted out."

The librarian mumbled something in reply, numbly taking her seat as she began to read her son's neat handwriting.

The essay truly was an excellent piece of work for a boy of his age. Well organized and very detailed, he gave specific examples that fit his statements and choose exactly the right qualities to highlight in Mr. Gar Logan. There was no other conclusion one could draw from the piece but that Gar would be a wonderful father. Rachel, knowing the man on a relatively personal level, could not disagree. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was in the knowledge that her children were aware of that as well.

On the other hand, she mused, how could they not know? Gar was slowly filling in a gap that had been present in her children's lives even with Vic and Kori around all the time. He was an excellent male role model, protective and caring while still being firm and steadfast in his judgments. More than once now he'd vetoed an idea the boy had cooked up while their mother wasn't looking and saved everyone from the trouble it would have caused.

This was a problem that would need to be dealt with immediately with a firm nod. Tonight would suffice.

-8x8-

"Timmy? Tommy?"

The boys paused in the middle of building their lego empire on the floor of the younger boy's room. They were staying away from the bed, after the previous incident, though it was no more than a mattress on the floor now and they couldn't do much more to it than had already been done. Rachel regarded her sons with an odd look.

"What's up, mom?" the elder asked with a frown.

"Not a whole lot," she replied lightly. "I just wanted to talk with you for a bit, it feels like I really haven't had the time for you lately."

Both of her sons nodded, for the statement was certainly true. Between lacrosse, work, school, and Timmy's choir, it felt like the family was rarely together at the same time anymore. "Oh, ok."

She touched on school with them, asking about their classes and teachers, before moving on to their times with Officer Greyson and Kori and then the extra time they were spending with Mr. Logan in the evenings. Tommy was there more often than Timmy because of the demanding choir practices, but the younger boy had never complained and now Rachel knew why. "So how do you boys like having Mr. Logan around?"

The smiles that exploded on their faces were almost instantaneous. "I like it," Tommy declared, his brother quick to agree.

Rachel smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's probably like having another Uncle Vic around, right?"

"Sorta, yeah," the red head shrugged as he picked up a lego guy and began to change out his weapons.

Rachel went on, picking up one of their vehicles and pretending interest as she tried to appear relaxed. "He's been really nice to you guys, like Uncle Vic."

Tommy was quick to agree. "Yeah, he has."

The mother shrugged, ignoring the feeling of guilt at manipulating their young minds so easily. "Maybe you should ask him if you can call him 'Uncle' too. Then you'd have two uncles."

It was the younger who was immediately sparked by the idea of having 'more' of something, hopping to his feet and pulling his brother along for the ride. "Wow, hey, that'd be pretty cool! Let's go ask him right now, Timmy!"

Timmy, catching his brother's enthusiasm, willingly went along. "Ok!"

The boys raced off, and Rachel gave a sigh of relief. It worked, she hoped.

-8x8-

Timmy paused halfway up the ladder to the loft, putting an arm out to stop his brother as well.

"What?" the blonde asked, clearly confused.

The older boy rolled his eyes as he explained what had become so obvious to himself. "We can't call Mr. Logan 'Uncle.'"

The younger frowned, truly puzzled. "Why not?"

"Because, he can't be with mom if he's our uncle. Besides, he's kinda like Uncle Vic, but he's not really an uncle. He's a lot stricter sometimes, but in a cool way."

"I guess so."

The boys sat and pondered this for a bit.

"I got an idea!" said Timmy as he hopped to his feet again, racing up the stairs to the loft. Tommy followed, trusting in his brother's quick mind for the needed answer.

-8x8-

Rachel was setting the table when Gar came looking for her, pausing nervously in the doorway until she noticed his presence.

"Can I help you with something, Gar?" she asked, putting the last fork and knife in place.

"Ah…I have a question," he replied as he sidled over, taking a few glasses from the cabinet to help. It no longer bothered her that nothing matched in her cabinets when he helped, in fact she couldn't remember the last time it had.

Rachel tilted her head a bit curiously. "Go ahead."

The teacher cleared his throat as he considered his words carefully. "The boys…they want to call me by a more familiar name," he finally hedged with a sheepish grin.

She nodded, fetching the salt and pepper from the counter. "What did you tell them?"

He ducked his head slightly. "Well, I said it depended on what you said."

"Ok, what was the name?"

"Mr. Gar."

Rachel was already nodding, her mouth opening to agree when she realized something wasn't quite right. "Wait, what?"

"Mr. Gar," the man repeated with a faint flush. "We all thought it was more personal without being inappropriate."

"Oh."

The man panicked at her blank look, immediately backpedaling as he did. "Not that they have to, if you don't want them to it's fine. Really, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even bothered you with this-"

The teacher was startled into silence as her companion chuckled dryly, an ironic light in her eyes. "It's fine," she said as she ran a hand over her face. "Mr. Gar is…fine, alright? I was just…surprised, that's all. Is there anything else I can do for you, Gar?" The teacher quickly replied to the negative and hightailed it out of there, going off to share the good news with the boys and leaving the mother alone with her troublesome thoughts.

Well, she internally muttered, that certainly crashed and burned in her face. Not only had she encouraged her children to be more familiar with the man that she was certain was not a permanent fixture in her life (yes, she was still clinging to a few delusions out of spite) but now it wasn't in a 'family' like manner, which would only make things more difficult in the end. Really, though, she reminded herself as she pulled the rolls from the oven and called everyone to the kitchen, she should have come to expect that kind of happenings around a certain green-eyed male who had a way of making her plans always twist themselves to his favor and without even seemingly meaning to as well.

And the week wasn't over yet.

-8x8-

Jenny was mildly curious when Rachel called an unscheduled meeting in the middle of the week, the part-timers covering the front and the main rooms as the full-timers gathered in the break room. The room itself wasn't very remarkable, furnished with tables and chairs that the school had discarded and some garage sale appliances.

Everyone settled in, their boss appearing a few moments later with a pensive look on her face.

"Well," she said as she leaned on the counter at the front of the room. "For those of you who haven't heard yet, Mr. Jenkins the Assistant Manager has decided to take early retirement as of the end of this month."

There was a short burst of applause and cheers, the thin but pleasant man nodding his head shortly.

"Obviously," the pale woman went on when it died down. "This means we'll be rearranging things slightly. I could just promote one of you, but I don't think that's fair when others do pretty much the same thing for less pay and no title. So I'll be taking the rest of the day to meet with you all individually and discuss your position and pay here at the library. The school has given me permission to rearrange things as I see fit, within reason, and so several changes are going to be made over the next few days. Please, be patient with this transitioning period, though I am certain we will all do our best to ease things along as best as we can."

There were a few more notices, a reminder that there were no reserved spots in the parking lot, it was first come first served, then the crowd dispersed to their assigned posts and Jenny didn't see her boss again until much later that afternoon.

When Kole came to tell her she was needed in Ms. Roth's office, the assistant went fully intending on marching in to the room and announcing she knew she wasn't being given a promotion or a raise and she would be returning to the magazine that awaited her at the front desk that would be her permanent post until the end of time, thank you very much.

Brazenly pushing her way in, the assistant came to a quick halt when she realized there would two people already in front of the desk.

"Oh, sorry-"

"No, come in," Rachel interrupted quickly, motioning to the empty chair beside the two already seated. Jenny obeyed, supremely curious as she glanced at her companions. One was Jeremy, who worked mostly in the records room, keeping track of everything that happened in their establishment. He had a talent for documentation. The other was Casey, who's time was split between covering the counters in the evening and doing most of the planning, set up and promoting for the extra activities done at the library. Both were unofficially acknowledged as Mr. Jenkin's equals, and man had even deferred to them in their areas of knowledge.

"You're both certain you want it like this?" Rachel asked, a certain amount of finality in her voice.

"Yes," Casey said, Jeremy quick to add his consent in as well.

"Well then, that's that. You're all officially 'Assistant Manager's along with the pay increase. Tomorrow we'll go into duties and who reports to who, as for now return to your places and finish out the day as you have always done. The payroll will be changed starting Monday, let me know if there is not an increase on your paycheck come Friday."

Jeremy and Casey thanked their boss, getting up and heading out the door without a backward glance. Jenny remained firmly rooted in her seat, staring at the head librarian like she had grown two heads.

"You seem surprised," Rachel said when the door shut behind the others.

Jenny quirked a brow and replied in her driest tone, "What, should I have seen this coming?"

Her boss chuckled a bit, leaning back in her chair as she shuffled a few papers around. "Well, perhaps not this soon, but you honestly didn't think I'd let your valuable skills waste away, did you?"

The assistant perked up at that. "You're gonna let me steal something?"

Rachel frowned. "Wrong skills."

Jenny sighed, seeming to lose interest again as she relaxed back in the chair lazily. "Then you lost me."

The dark hair woman stared at her younger counterpart over steepled hands. "You are a leader, Jenny, whether you want to admit it or not."

The assistant laughed. "Oh, that's a good one, tell me another."

Rachel's grin held only a glimmer of amusement. "I'm being serious."

Jenny waved her away with a careless gesture. "And I honestly don't see how."

Her boss nodded, ticking the first one off on her fingers. "You led the lacrosse team by yourself for a year."

Jenny snorted, crossing her legs as she grumped, "All I did was pick up where you left off."

Her boss ticked off another finger. "What about the year you were the president of the chess club?"

At that the assistant glanced around a bit, glowering herself as she waved frantically. "Keep your voice down! And I was the only girl in a group of nerdy guys, it was almost too easy to get them to vote for me."

Rachel shrugged, a grin playing at the corners of her mouth as she went on. "All the part-timers obey you, even though you technically have no control over them."

"Your fault, not mine," the younger woman retorted as she got comfortable once more. "You chewed the one that dared to cross me to bits, and now they're all too scared to stand up to me."

Her boss snorted much like she had before. "That's not why he was 'chewed to bits'."

Jenny shrugged, jerking a thumb over one shoulder. "Yeah, well, they don't know that."

Rachel sighed, steepling her hands as she lay back in her chair.

"I didn't want to use this example," she finally heaved tiredly. "But I will. Gizmo and Mammoth."

Jenny's eyes widened in shock. "How the hell…"

"You should know by now not to even bother asking," her boss replied with a smirk. "We were both in the same business, Jenny, even if we were on opposite sides of the fence. The fact is, I know. And let's face it, those are two of the most unmanageable people on this planet. Yet, somehow, you pulled them together enough to not only pull off several high-profile heists, but taught them both enough about their own strengths and weaknesses that they have both managed a fair amount of success since your little group disbanded."

Jenny opened her mouth to protest, but her jaw snapped shut as her boss glared.

"You're personable and charismatic," Rachel went on briskly. "I have rarely had complaints about your behavior at the front, and in almost every case you have justified your actions afterwards. Because people like you, they listen to you. That influence will help you now that you're in charge of some of them."

Younger looked at the elder for a long time before she sighed and threw up her hands in defeat. "It's like you're speaking Greek, I really don't get it! So I talk nice to people, and they like me for it. That doesn't mean I'm fit to be in charge of anyone!"

Rachel shrugged, holding her hands out on either side. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." The reply was automatic, given almost without thought.

Her boss got up, walking around the desk as she motioned for her subordinate to get to her feet. "Well, I trust you too. Is that enough of a reason why?"

Jenny sighed as she was shown to the door, the unseen weight of responsibility settling uncomfortably on her shoulders. "I guess it will have to be."

-8x8-

Well, friends, that's it for now. I'm sorry for your long wait, but life happens sometimes. Previous to the last chapter posted, I got sick. Well, apparently my body wasn't quite over it because I've been sick on and off for the last three weeks since then as well. No, I haven't taken time off of work, but it has made coming home in the evenings and getting down to the business of writing a near impossibility. On top of that, there was the holiday weekend, and we had company over, and then this last weekend we had a house guest for several days again. But, despite all of that, here is your chapter, and there is another already on the way. I hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know how it's going. Until next time!

Review Replies:

Timkhj: Thank you thank you, sir. I aim for human, that's more interesting than perfect characters. We are coming to a close, but there's still a little bit more that has to happen first. Thank you for the wonderful review as always, and your many generous offers. I hope to hear from you soon!

therockstar2005 : Well, I'm back now, last time was just a momentarily being back. Don't worry about missing a review, goodness knows I've been late with chapters! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, I happened to like the 'not-date' alot myself. I hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much, thanks for the review!

bookworm007 : I hope it was satisfying enough that it kept you going until now! Things have settled down now, they just hadn't before. I hope this chapter gave you hope, there were lots of good fluffy moments in it. Things are definitely growing in their own particular way, and don't worry I intend to avoid any and all cliches like the plague. I hope this continues to make you happy, and that I'll hear from you again soon. Thanks for the review!

IGAF-kun : One can only hope that you're still sticking around, even after this very long, unannounced hiatus. Hope you liked the new chapter, thanks for the review!

purplerave : I am better now. Thanks for the wonderful review, here is your new chatper even if it is a bit later than usual. The quotes are always fun, we'll have to see what I put there this time. Hope you liked the new chapater!

Gun toten girly : I hope you're still saying 'yay!' about me updating, even if it has been forever and a day since it last happened. Unfortunately, the stomach flu wasn't the end of my worries, and it has delayed this quite a bit since then. Onto your review, thank as always for your many very flattering comments, I feel one day I shall try to leave my house and find my head no longer fits through the doorway as a result of your constant praise. As for myself having been in this circumstances, in many cases I have, and all of the best writers say 'write what you know'. Seeing the overwhelming response, I would say they are right. I hope your time playing lacrosse went well, and that no serious injuries were garnered as a result. Thank you for giving in on the grammar argument, I can be quite stubborn at times (a trait many of the characters seem to have absorbed from me) and I shall be happy to leave it where it stands as well. I am sorry I could not reply more thoroughly, I am trying to rush to get this posted as quickly as possible. Thank you, again, for your wonderful review, I hope to hear from you again and that you enjoy this new chapter!

Xipz : Well, I hope it continued to be worth the wait. Thank you for the review!

TheSilverWarrior : Thank you very much. That laundry scene is one I've had lying in wait for awhile, I didn't want to spring it on the poor couple too soon and have it be too tense and not enough fluff. And if you honestly think saying you're speechless isn't a compliment, you're crazy. I might not fit through the doors in my house if it keep it up! Thank you, though, I do appreciate your many kind words very much. I hope you still think me committed despite this long absence. Once more, your reviews make my days a brighter place indeed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much and that I hear from you again soon!

Raven'sWinterRaine : Yes, cuteness always helps. Thank you, I hope the wait wasn't too long, and that you enjoyed this new chapter!

Scribe of Aurora : Too bad it wasn't for good, hm? Hopefully, this time it will stick. There was even more fluff this time, though hopefully not too much. I have worked very hard to draw out the tension without making it lag. The picture that comes to mind is pulling silly putty apart, slowly enough that it doesn't break but quick enough that it doesn't bow out in the middle and hit the floor. I am very glad you think the romance is well balanced, I rather dislike the clichés that you mentioned, and that you found something of new interest within the story itself. Vivaldi is a personal favorite of mine, I believe Rachel would listen to many kinds of music but something about him truly reminds me of her. I am sorry to say that my luck with things hasn't been so good lately, but hopefully we are past the worst of it and I can continue to update my story in peace. Thank you for the wonderful review, it was truly a highlight for me, and I hope to hear from you again soon!

EternallyWilled : I hope this has continued to be worth the wait. I think a few more barriers have come down, we'll just have to see what happens as a result. Thank you for your wonderful comments, I really appreciated them. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and that I hear from you again soon!

Somewhere In Time : You know, you're right. Rachel could give Anne Shirley a run for her money on being stubborn. And while Rachel might be more composed and serious, that doesn't mean she's not going to give in eventually! Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter!

Raven of Alaska : I hope that perfect day was enough to last you more than a month! Rae/Gar forever indeed. I hope you liked the chapter, thank you for the wonderful review!

Turtleflies : All teacher experiment on their students, they just don't always admit it. As for the trumpet player _shrugs_ who can say? As for the tuning point, I know that, I played several instruments in several bands from junior high all the way through college. However, most people wouldn't, and so I decided that description makes more sense for them who have not been back stage before. They only know what they've seen, and that is what it looks like from an outsider's perspective. Regardless, thank you for the review, and your interesting point, I like arguing so it was nice to formulate a rebuttal for once. Hope to hear from you again soon!

Timothy the paperclip : Well, I hope this ending leaves you satisfied, nothing is more annoying than an unsatisfying ending. Except for when that is the ending that fits the best, but I do not believe that is the ending we want here. I hope this wasn't too long of a wait, and that the chapter meets your standards as always. Next update should happen sooner, baring any further bouts of illness and such. Thank you for the review, peace out.

Reader : Falling in love easy? Who would want that, that would be boring! But you'll have to wait and see what kind of drama it is for yourself, giving that piece of info up would spoil the surprise! Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Alright, friends, that's it for now!

CB

Change has a considerable psychological impact on the human mind. To the fearful it is threatening because it means that things may get worse. To the hopeful it is encouraging because things may get better. To the confident it is inspiring because the challenge exists to make things better.

**-****King Whitney Jr.**


	18. Chapter 18

Gar was surprised when his offer to finish the dinner dishes was accepted without question, Rachel putting a few things away before she moved aside and let him at it

Ah, hi. So, I have excuses, but none of them are good ones this time. The first is that I needed to write out most of the end before I was satisfied with several sections. No, the chapters following aren't ready to be released yet, they need much polishing. But, they are mostly written. For my next excuse, go to /user/bluwyndma and you can see what else I've been up to this month. What can I say; I had Avatar on the brain. After that, I spent a week conquering the next level of Guitar Hero. And last, but not least, I went to Disney World for 8 days with my family. Then did another Avatar AMV. I know, I'm a bad author, but I did need time with this chapter, it's rather volatile. Thanks for your support and patience, I hope it is worth the wait. I won't keep you any longer, I present Chapter 18 of The Librarian's Children.

-8x8-

Gar was surprised when his offer to finish the dinner dishes was accepted without question, Rachel putting a few things away before she moved aside and let him at it. The teacher took her place, both busily doing their chosen tasks when Rachel asked, "Gar, where did Melvin and Brian go?"

"Outside," he replied instantly, looking up as he put a dish on the drying rack. "Why?"

"She left some papers on my desk," Rachel replied, turning to head that way. It was only the work of a moment to turn the knob and push the door open. The librarian hesitated on the threshold, opening her mouth to call her daughter's name when something else caught her eye. Whatever it was, it made her jaw snap shut, the pale woman quickly backpedaling into the kitchen. She paused by the desk before she set the papers down and left.

Gar stopped what he was doing, drying his hands on a towel and peeking through the door that had been left somewhat ajar. Outside in the hammock Melvin and Brian were locking lips in a very intimate fashion, completely oblivious to everything save each other. The teacher softly shut the door, leaving the towel on the counter as made his way down the hall, tracking Rachel as only one who knew her could. Her room was the obvious first choice, but he had a feeling that wouldn't have been far enough away from the look on her face. The porch was his next guess, and he found himself correct when she was spotted curled upon the swing with a blank look.

"You're done already?" she asked when she noticed him standing there, hands in pocket.

"No," he admitted with a sheepish shrug. "But I thought you might like some company. Is everything alright?"

"They grow up so fast," she sighed as one utterly defeated.

The teacher nodded slowly. "The fact that they're growing up so quickly is a testament to your nurturing skills."

"You used two three syllable words in one sentence," she pointed out, allowing herself the small distraction. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Gar smirked. "Maybe that's not such a good thing. You add real brains to this beautiful face and strong body and I'll never have a moment of peace from the ladies again!"

The librarian socked him half-heartedly as he sat next to her, a weak smile gracing her lips.

"Does it bother you that much?" he asked after a somber silence had settled over them. "The boys shouldn't see it, if that's what you're worried about, and Melvin's too smart and Brian too scared to go too far." When Rachel didn't say anything, the teacher rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "I'll go break it up if you want, I've been known to come up with some fairly creative distractions when necessary…"

The glare she gave him was rather pointed. "You think I'm overreacting."

"No, I think you're a single mom dealing with a lot of firsts in a short time," the teacher defended himself quickly. "Think of it this way, while I do care about Melvin a lot I have only known her for about six months. You've been with her for over seven years. I see a young girl on the verge of becoming a young woman because that's all I've ever known her as. But I bet you can still see the little girl she used to be, the one that would have dirt smudged across her face from playing and would always ask if she could sleep with you if she had a nightmare. So don't take it personally if I have an easier time letting her grow up, I'm just able to step away from the situation a little easier than you are." The teacher paused for a moment, clearing his throat as he did. "D-did that make sense?"

"Yes," she replied quietly, her knees drawn up to her chest and chin resting on top. "It does."

Gar leaned back into the sing, rocking it gently with his heels as his arms dangled over the back. "That's good."

Neither said anything more, the only sounds being the soft creak of the chain and the wink as it rustled through the grass and the trees. It was sometime before anything disturbed their peace.

Brian was the first to come out on the porch, Melvin right behind him. Both teenagers started when they realized they weren't alone, blushing and grinning when Gar raised his head and gave them a slow wave.

"Thank you for letting me come over, Ms. Roth, and for feeding me dinner," Brian said respectfully. "May I have Melvin over tomorrow night?"

"Not tomorrow," Rachel replied softly. "We have practice."

The young man accepted it without question. "Oh, right. Well, goodnight."

Melvin's face lit up like a fire engine when Brian leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, but she still hugged him back and waved with a smile as he strapped on his helmet and puttered off.

Gar was already rising to his feet, stretching slowly as he worked out the kinks from sitting too long. "I'm headed in to finish the dishes…"

"We did them," Melvin said as she leaned on the porch railing. "I wondered why they weren't done."

The teacher shrugged enigmatically. "Thanks. I think I'll go to bed early, then, I'm being observed tomorrow and I want to be at my best when they do!

Purposefully turning away as he left, the teacher could feel the dark look Rachel was giving him as he left her alone with her daughter. Waving over his shoulder, he bid them goodnight and disappeared inside.

Melvin glanced between the adults and ventured a question that she knew could be dangerous but couldn't help asking. "Mom, is everything alright?"

The older woman nodded, her face set in an annoyed frown. "Yes, it's fine."

"You aren't mad at Mr. Logan, are you?" At this Melvin held her breath as one does when lighting a bomb.

At this her mother's shoulders slumped a bit. "No, he's just…right. And I wish he wasn't."

Melvin laughed, relief flooding her face. "You can't be right all the time, Mom."

"No, I can't." An awkward silence fell between them, Melvin shuffling her feet a bit as her mother studied her for a moment. "Melvin," she said at long last, "I know you're growing up, and that it's time for you to make your own choices…" Again, there as a long pause, and the freshman thought she might die of waiting. After the words came out of her mother's mouth, she though she could have waited a lot longer before hearing what was said. "Could you find some place other than my hammock to lock lips?"

If the girl had been red before, now she could have put a stoplight to shame. "No lecture on being careful?" she mumbled, looking like she might have preferred something along those lines.

"It's pretty simple," her mother replied flatly. "You don't get pregnant; I don't break Brian's legs to keep him from running away from the responsibilities of fatherhood, ok?"

"Ok…" Melvin fled inside, and Rachel sighed as she rose from her seat. Damn Gar for being right, but even more so for making her admit it.

-8x8-

Gar peeked into the kitchen, his hands behind his back and a child-like smile of joy as he spied the person he was looking for.

Rachel looked up from her desk, giving him an odd look as he scooted further into the room, hands still hidden behind his back and pure glee almost emanating from his eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, lightly crossing her arms over her chest.

"As my editor, and one of my greatest supporters with my writings, I want to give you this," the teacher said as he pulled a magazine from behind his back and presented it to her with a flourish.

Rachel carefully took it from his out stretched hands, fingers lightly brushing the cover as recognition took over. "Is this…?"

"My first publication!" he cried, doing a little victory dance as she flipped it open to the appropriate page and began to read. "Look! It's got my picture and everything…!"

"This is…incredible," she admitted, her smile growing a little wider as she scanned the neatly printed pages. "Are you sure you want to give this to me? This is…I mean, your first publication…"

"They sent me ten copies to do with as I liked," Gar laughed with a shrug. "So I'm making sure to give them to the people who really have helped me out the most. You, Vic, Mal, some others I went to school with…and yes, I kept a copy for myself. It's already framed and up on the wall in the loft."

Rachel smiled and accepted the pristine publication with a slight nod. "Well, then I guess the only thing to say is that I'm honored to have a copy, and I wish you many more such publications in the future."

The teacher beamed back, and the librarian thought she might start melting internally from the warmth he radiated. "Thank you."

Gar looked like he wanted to say more, but the moment was broken as Timmy came running in, blood streaming from the hand clapped over his nose.

"Mom!! My nose! My nose!"

The teacher quickly assisted in stemming the flow, a sheepish Tommy appearing a moment later with Vic's football in hand.

"It was an accident," he said as his mother asked him what happened.

"I'm sure it was," she sighed, putting the magazine aside where it would hopefully be safe. "Timmy, stop squirming, Tommy, get some ice from the freezer. I think your brother might have a nice black eye…"

-8x8-

The ominous rolls of thunder had been grumbling all day, threatening to break and pour the torrential rains over them like the weather man said they would. Rachel was just exiting her car and heading for the front door when the first drop fell, several joining him in their hurtling drop of doom to spatter on the sidewalk and grass in a life-giving act of suicide.

While the rains poured fairly heavily, the worst of the storm did not hit until much later that night. Rachel had already tucked both her boys in bed when someone came a knocking at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called, not all that surprised to find it was Melvin peeking in sheepishly with Bobby the deformed teddy bear tucked under one arm. Melvin couldn't remember why she was so afraid of storms, but it had been a constant terror since her days as a young child. Most children out grew such fears eventually, but the freshman wasn't able to just yet. So the story had been invented that Bobby hated storms had been formed.

"Is Bobby scared?" the mother asked from where she was reading on her bed.

"Terrified," Melvin whispered, almost jumping as another bolt of lightning flashed outside.

"Come on."

Rachel scooted over and made room for her daughter, the blonde teenager quickly crawling in beside her and leaning against the offered side. Humming tonelessly as she continued to read, the mother ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and readied herself to be up for most of the night.

When two particular thunder rolls actually shook the house a bit, it was no surprise that Timmy and Tommy showed up to join the crew, both toting small blankets they had had for years. At this point, the traditional move to the living room was made (Rachel's bed was old, the frame made odd protesting noises with that much weight on it) and soon they were properly settled in to wait out the rest of the storm.

Gar ambled into the kitchen, unable to sleep for the storm that was echoing into his loft from the garage below. Wearing his usual draw string pajama pants and white undershirt, he was surprised to find the rest of the family already in the living room curled up together in the dark.

"Scared of the storm?" he asked, empty glass in hand as he leaned against the door's frame.

"Just the boy's and Bobby," Melvin piped up, though she was deeply snuggled into her mother's side. Tommy occupied the librarian's lap and Timmy the other side, both boys hunkered down as far as they could without bending in half.

"Can you come sit with us?" Timmy asked plaintively, peeking out from his hiding place.

"We might be here all night," Rachel warned him. The storm continued to thrash against the small house, as if to prove that it wouldn't be letting up anytime soon.

"Tomorrow is Saturday," the teacher replied with a tired grin. "I can afford to sleep in for a bit."

The mother shrugged, pretending indifference when it meant more than she cared to admit that he was staying. "Ok, if you're sure…."

He smiled back, stepping into the small room. "I'm sure."

Timmy smooshed closer to his mother, as if there was a single iota of space there he wasn't occupying yet. Gar fit himself into the space left, putting one arm up along the top of the couch and the other rubbing the red head's back lightly.

"I want to hear more about Africa," Tommy whispered after the thunder cracked overhead again. "Will you, Mr. Gar? Please?"

The man complied, covering his yawns as best he could as he described the beautiful plants there. Trees that seemed to soar for miles over head with their roots all crawling amongst each other just above the earth's surface. Of flowers, brilliantly colored in an array of fuchsias and teals and oranges that can only be imagined. Then there were the animals, leopards draped lazily over branches, their golden coats with black circles and white spots so complex they almost made you dizzy. Elephants, tamed and untamed, great lumbering beasts that could be as gentle as a lamb but held the power to destroy an entire village if thus provoked. On and on he went, the storm now all but gone and none really noticing as they drifted off to sleep with the sound of his voice. Gar was the last one to go, and his final conscious thought of this:

Wow, I really wish I'd thought to grab a blanket…

-8x8-

At some point during the night, everyone had shifted towards the middle of the couch. That is to say, Gar's arm was now loosely draped over Rachel's shoulders and her head rested on his neck. Timmy was now entirely seated in Gar's lap, Tommy still in his mother's, and Melvin facing away with her back to her mother's side and her legs dangling carelessly over the edge of the furniture piece.

Jenny and Vic had been coming on Saturday mornings for awhile now, so when the pair arrived and no one answered the door they were, of course, quite suspicious. Wandering into the kitchen, they found that not even the coffee had been started, nor Rachel's kettle for her hot tea.

The pink-tipped blonde was the first to notice the cuddled group on the couch, a vicious smirk forming on her face as she tapped her new partner-in-crime in the shoulder. Vic was quick to see what she had, as well as catch on with her plan. The digital camera was fetched, and the mischievous work began…

-8x8-

Rachel woke with the distinct feeling that something was _wrong_, though she could not quite place what it was. Hearing the front door slam, she sat up and immediately disentangled herself from the pile of limbs on the couch. Whoever it was, she knew there was a reason not to get caught cuddling into Gar's chest, no matter how comfortable it was.

Quickly yanking herself away from that dangerous line of thought, the librarian ran a hand through her hair and went to greet her guests.

"Morning," Vic said as he came in, a paper grocery bag in hand. "I picked up a few things on the way, Jenny's right behind me with the milk."

"Morning!" the annoyingly cheerful assistant said, looping an arm around Rachel's shoulders as she shut the front door with her foot. "Fall asleep reading again?"

Rachel glanced down; she was still wearing the clothes from the day before. "There was a storm."

Jenny nodded sagely. "Ah. Did they sleep?"

The mother shrugged. "Some."

Her younger friend smiled lightly and winked. "Well, that's better than none."

Rachel didn't reply, Vic had obviously roused the slumbering group in the living room, the boys were up and demanding pancakes and bacon. The mechanic was quick to obey, and soon they were all talking noisily amongst themselves as they enjoyed the fruits of Vic's kitchen labor's.

It didn't occur to Rachel until everything was cleaned up and Jenny and Vic had left to go take care of a couple of things at the shop that the mechanic had brought exactly everything they lacked for the morning's feast, and not one thing more. Milk, eggs, flour…she had all three on her grocery list for that afternoon, perhaps he had just spotted it on the way out of the house a few nights before. Well, it would probably have been Jenny, Vic wasn't the type to notice things. The librarian couldn't remember when she had posted her latest list of necessities. Or maybe…?

The thought was quickly banished. She would know if someone had been spying on her asleep earlier, especially if it involved any sort of possible black-mail evidence. Deciding firmly to go on with the day as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, the librarian would still be haunted for the rest of the day by a single, nagging doubt that left a tight knot in the bottom of her stomach.

This was not good.

-8x8-

Mal Duncan loved his trumpet more than anything else in the world, and so anything that allowed him to use his beloved instrument (especially with an audience) was at the top of his list of priorities.

The being invited to perform at the Jazz festival for the state hadn't been a surprise, he'd been a prominent guest for the last two years and many well-noted critics believed his playing abilities hadn't peaked yet.

Running into familiar faces among the upper crust wasn't a surprise either; Mal took seeing the Head Master of his alma mater at one of the receptions in stride, as well as the parents of other students that he had graduated with from high school. So when Steve and Rita Dayton approached him on the closing night ceremonies, he smiled politely and greeted them as one always does with the extremely rich: with extreme caution.

"You're looking well, Mr. Duncan," Steve said as he extended his hand, shaking with the trumpet player firmly. "You performed very well tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Dayton," Mal replied with a slight bow. "You are too kind. It's good to see you again, Mrs. Dayton, you're looking lovely as always."

"And you're as sweet as always," Rita replied with a genuine smile. "Have you been traveling much lately?"

"Quite a bit, actually," the young man admitted with a short laugh. "I've been asked to guest perform at several special presentations, as well as some regular season performances."

Rita's brows rose a bit at that. "Well, you're certainly keeping busy…"

"Speaking of which, you haven't heard from Garfield, have you?" Steve asked, his brow lowering a bit as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I saw him recently, at a performance," Mal admitted slowly as he scratched at his chin lightly. "Why?"

"He's been out of touch recently, just wanted to know he's alright," Rita explained quickly as Steve's brow drew even lower. "He was alright, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and in the company of a very lovely young woman," he replied with a relieved smile. The relief quickly became cold dread when Steve met his eyes with great intent.

"Where was the performance?" the older man asked, his tone leaving no room doubt that he wanted that information now.

Mal named the city, but quickly added, "He drove quite a ways to get there, if I recall correctly, though he never told me exactly where he was; only that he was teaching in a high school and that the lady he was with was his landlady."

Steve seemed even more displeased than before, and Mal gulped nervously. "Is there anything else you might know?" he asked, his voice flat and low.

"Well…actually, there is something." The instrumentalist tugged at his collar a bit, a deep knot forming in his gut as he offered his last chance at getting back on the powerful man's good side. "He's been published recently; he's become a regular writer for the Science and Technology periodical. He sent me a copy of his first article, very well written, you'd really be proud of him if you read it…"

"Science and Technology?" Mr. Dayton interrupted, his brow lifting slightly. "And which publication of it was it?"

By now, Mal was actively trying to keep his voice from shaking. "The most recent, March I think."

"Hm, I see." Steve's brow rose back up, his mood visibly brightening as he spotted someone else across the room. "Rita, Sven is waving at us, we'd best go say hi. Thank you for your help, Mr. Duncan, good luck."

The musician nodded, his sweat cool on his brow as his heart beat slowly returned to normal. He didn't know what Gar had gotten himself into, but he certainly hoped his friend knew what he was doing.

-8x8-

The weekend trip had been planned for some time now, taking place on the only Saturday in April that everyone had free. Jenny and Vic had declined going, the mechanic needed to put a few hours in at the shop in the morning, but they would be there that night for a family cook out. Officer Greyson was on patrol, and Kori painting at the house, but they would be there that evening as well. Gar, who had gotten a personal invitation from Rachel herself, had surprised everyone by declining as well. His excuse made sense, though, he had received his next writing assignment from Science and Technology and with his schedule pretty busy between school and lacrosse, and he needed to take the time he had to get a few pages done. So, with the guest list restricted to just the mother and her three children, preparations were made for the day at the park.

Rachel called for the boys to put on their shoes as she packed the last of the food supplies away. Bottles of water were passed out and secured, and hats and bags checked one last time.

The doorbell rang in the midst of this flurry, Rachel calling for one of her kids to answer it as she was wrestling with getting the sheets from the washer to the dryer.

Tommy went, opening it to find a well-dressed older man and woman with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Excuse me," the man said after a moment of staring. "I believe we have the wrong address, may we speak to the adult in charge here?"

"Just a moment, please," the boy chirped as he gave them a bright grin. The woman smiled back warmly, the man's brow drew even further down. Ducking back inside, the boy called for his mother who quickly appeared.

"Can I help you?" she asked carefully as she noticed the subtle wealth that emanated from the couple.

"We're looking for a Mr. Logan," the man replied slowly. "And this is his current listed address…"

"Mr. Logan does live here," she affirmed with a quick nod. Catching Timmy's eye, she added, "Go up and see if Mr. Logan is awake, Timmy, and tell him he has guests."

"Please, don't let us keep you if you're on your way somewhere," the woman said as she noticed Melvin loading things in the car in the driveway. "If you will just show us where we can wait for him we would certainly appreciate it."

"Of course," Rachel replied as she led the way to the living room, internally thankful she had thought to clean up the night before.

Timmy wasn't long in reappearing, reporting that Mr. Logan was getting dressed, but would be down shortly. Thus informed, the woman urged them not to delay their trip for their sake.

"Can I at least get you something to drink?" the librarian asked politely.

"No, thank you," the man replied flatly, the first words he had spoken since entering the house.

Rachel nodded, a little stiffly at this firm rebuff, and after checking to be sure everything was in order set out with her children for the four mile hike they had been planning for the last week.

The drive wasn't far, and after they had parked the car and triple-checked that everything had been secured the foursome assembled themselves at the start of the trail.

"Ready?" Rachel asked as she shifted her back pack slightly.

"Ready," the other three replied with beaming smiles.

The four mile trail was part of a state park, winding its way along a river before crossing over a little ways past the halfway point and winding its way back. The walk itself wasn't difficult, the most dangerous things being knobby roots and protruding rocks to trip the unwary. However the small hills were still mountains to the boys, and the narrow canyon they went through still a grand adventure for all.

The halfway point was reached just as the sun hit its peek in the sky, all four stomachs growling in unison as Rachel declared it lunch time. The peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were passed around, Rachel slicing up apples and divvying up what was left of the banana bread she had made during the week. It didn't take long to consume the meal, and they lay there for awhile soaking up the sun and dangling their feet in the clear river. Timmy and Tommy somehow managed to acquire a fine layer of mud and dirt as they cleaned up in preparation to continue, but their mother didn't seem to mind for once.

Onwards they went, perhaps a bit slower than before but with no less enthusiasm. The breeze was a bit cooler than expected, but their pace was just short of brisk and the sun above strong in the clear sky.

The car would be reached a few hours later, the drive home flying by rather quickly after that. And yet despite the niggling fear that had tugged at the back of Rachel's mind all day, nothing could prepare them for what awaited them later on.

-8x8-

Gar straightened his shirt as he hurried down the stairs, wondering who could possibly want to see him so badly that they would track him down to Rachel's house. Remembering the previous surprise visit from his new boss, he crossed his fingers. This could be another lucky day…

Rounding the corner in the kitchen, the man froze as an all too familiar voice thundered from the kitchen.

"How the hell much longer are we going to wait on this spoiled brat…"

The teacher fought the instinct to run and hide as the couple began to argue as they always did over him. Straightening his back, Gar took a deep breath to settle his nerves and took the only option he had.

Striding confidently into the living room, he beamed at Rita and bent to kiss her on the cheek. The argument broke off abruptly as she smiled back.

"You look lovely," he said as he straightened and gave Steve a respectful nod. "Sir, this is quite an unexpected surprise."

"Unexpected, how can that be?" Steve replied flatly. "It's not like we haven't spent the last _year_ trying to get you to come home…"

"That mansion is not my home," Gar shot back darkly. "It never has been."

Steve's face flushed a dark red. "How dare you say that when we've given so much of ourselves to give you a place in our family-"

"What family!" he exploded, the words pouring from his mouth before he knew what he was doing. "I went to a boarding school halfway across the country. I was home maybe for three months for the summer, and even then I hardly saw you between work and your 'social obligations'-"

"You were never excluded, boy," Steve flung back accusingly. "We always invited you wherever we went. It was _your_ choice to stay home, to reject our generosity…"

Gar rolled his eyes, turning his back as he spat, "Because it was more interesting to stare at the TV for twelve hours a day than to sit on a cruise ship deck or a beach house porch or a sitting room at some mountain lodge and listen to you and your 'friends' discuss how rich you were and what ways you planned on becoming even more disgustingly rich."

"Our wealth was honestly earned, it never has been and never will be something to be ashamed of," Steve hissed as he slowly rose from his seat. "In fact, it was something your father was grateful for. I funded his expeditions…"

"Yes, because you're such a wonderful friend, blah blah-blah blah-blah!" The teacher sneered as he shook his head. "It's the same story every time."

"Your father knew how to be grateful for such selfless generosity," the business man intoned as he turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gar snorted, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, well, it should be quite apparent by now that I am not my father. And selfless generosity? That's a load of bull, the only thing you've ever given me of yourself is your money."

Steve balled his fists this time, mantling up like a bull for the charge. "You go too far…"

"Gentleman, please," Rita interrupted, putting herself between them firmly before an all out shouting match ensued. "I believe a break of sorts is in order. Steve dear, would you please summon our driver?"

The large business man complied stiffly, pulling out his cell phone and snapping it open with a smooth, practiced motion.

"Now, Gar," Rita went on as she gave him a disapproving frown. "I've managed this short reprieve for your sake. Collect your thoughts and compose yourself, I did not think it would take so little to set you both off. We will come by to pick you up promptly at 5, be ready and waiting for us at the front. There is much talking that needs to be done, as been needed to be done for some time, and I believe over a meal is perhaps the best place for it to be said. Do take care to wear something appropriate, it will give him less to complain about."

Gar blinked as understanding slowly came. "You're not…?"

"I've followed Steve for too long," she replied softly. "He is a wonderful man, and I do love him so, but he has been…misguided for many years. It is time to try and fix that. I tried to call and warn you, but your number had changed…"

He shrugged, feeling a bit guilty in the back of his mind. "An accident, I'll explain later. Thank you."

"He's pulling onto our street now," Steve snapped as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Come, Rita. Garfield, do not forget, promptly at 5."

The young man restrained the urge to grit his teeth at his full name. "Yes sir."

Gar watched them leave with an even mix of fear and relief. He was of the hook, for now, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be right back in the frying pan before long.

-8x8-

Rachel walked in to see Gar, fixing his tie in the front hall mirror, immaculately dressed in a very expensive silk suit she had never seen before. It was closely fitted, creating sleek lines on his trim form. The light grey complimented the bright green shirt below it, a green and grey striped tie completing the ensemble with polished black shoes. She passed him with a quick nod that he returned with a smile, intent on unloading the car.

"Hot date?" Melvin teased as she came in, dropping her load by the front door.

"No, that would be much preferable to what I'm about to do," the teacher grumbled as he spotted the Dayton's car coming up the street. "Tell your mom I'm sorry about missing the cookout, but I'll be back tonight in time for dessert. She's still making her applesauce cake, right?"

The girl beamed. "Of course. We'll save you a piece, alright?"

Gar smiled back, the serious look from before gone. "Thanks! Gotta go, catch you all later!"

Rachel just waved back when he waved on his way out the door.

"Did he say where he was going?" she asked Melvin when everything was inside and put away.

"Only that it wasn't a hot date, and that he really didn't want to go," her eldest replied on the way to the shower. "He said he'd see us tonight, though, and that we save him a piece of applesauce cake."

Rachel nodded, he would probably explain when he got home. "Ok. Where there any messages on the machine?"

"Two telemarketers, and Uncle Vic saying he was going to come by early tonight with Jenny, they're making homemade ice cream to go with the cake," her daughter called over her shoulder.

The mother grinned at her daughter. "Ok, thank you!"

Melvin grinned back, internally debating if it was worth her mother's wrath to steal all the hot water to get all the dirt out of her hair before dinner. "Welcome!" It wasn't, she decided.

Showers didn't take long, and dinner was a simple affair. The mechanic and his lady weren't long in arriving, and Kori and her policeman came soon after that. Gar's absence was noted, but since no one knew where he had gone or when he would be back, they left it alone and enjoyed their time with those who were there.

-8x8-

The ride to the restaurant was spent mostly in tense silence. Rita tried a time or two to start a conversation, only to be stopped by Gar's short, one-word answers or Steve's silent, disapproving looks.

The restaurant itself was over thirty minutes away. The next town over had more upscale establishments, but another twenty minutes of that strained atmosphere would have been impossible to bear.

Gar was the first out as they pulled up to the chosen establishment, helping Rita out before stepping aside respectfully for Steve to exit. The driver left to park and await their return. The waiter was quick to seat them though the restaurant was crowded and they had no reservations. The thick wad of bills Steve had slipped him might have had something to do with it. Gar ignored the curious stares they garnered, their clothes far too nice for them to actually belong there.

The waiter was quickly summoned, and it didn't take long for everyone to choose their meals and place an order. Steve scoffed at Gar's choice of a large specialty salad as always.

"I do not understand why you cling so foolishly to the ideals of your mother," he grumbled as the wine was poured. "Your father, as a young man, never baulked at enjoying a good steak."

"I'm not my father," Gar replied simply, ending the discussion at that. "As I have said before. Now, can we get down to business? You have your drink, the food is on its way, and I want to enjoy my salad when it comes."

"Certainly," Steve said as he set his glass down firmly. "It will only take as long as you make it. So, if you cannot enjoy your meal when it comes that is entirely on your head."

"We want you to come home," the large man went on firmly. "I can see you are determined to follow the career path you have chosen, I can accept that. But you will not teach here, not in some little no name town that no one willing enters and few ever leave. You need to be somewhere appropriate for the son of Mark Logan. I have already contacted several prestigious private establishments, including your alma mater. They would all be interested in having you come and teach. Two have offered to pay on any loans you might have and sponsor any further credentials you might wish to pursue. Your article in Science and Technology was quite good; you could probably build a career just off of that if you tried."

Gar hesitated before he said, "While I appreciate that you've finally accepted that I am capable of functioning as an adult, that doesn't give you the right to continue to dictate my life."

Steve's brows rose slightly. "Are you concerned what may happen to your project if you leave?"

At this the teacher sat back in puzzlement. "Project? The grants for the school are already taken care of, even if I leave they would continue to find the necessary equipment…"

"No, your 'landlady' and her children," Steve interrupted lightly. "If you wish, a donation could be made to keep her from her previous occupation, discreetly of course…perhaps in monthly installments instead of a lump sum, to ensure that it is being wisely spent for the benefit of the children…"

"Previous occupation?" Gar asked, honestly confused as he rubbed his forehead. "What are you talking about? The only occupation she's ever had is at the library."

Steve raised one brow even further. "Are you really that dense?"

Gar stared back, entirely serious. "What?"

The business man set his drink aside slowly. "Garfield, she has three children that bear a vague resemblance to each other and their mother, but clearly come from different parentages…"

"Yeah, I know that," Gar replied tersely. "So what's the big deal?"

His voice was lower, but the words were still spoken with a disgusted force. "The big deal is that your land lady used to be a whore!"

Gar flinched as though struck, his head slowly lowering as he strove to control himself. "I need some fresh air," he said as he rose to his feet. "And for your information, the children are _adopted_."

Gar left, and Rita glanced at her husband. "Well, that was quite the successful venture, especially when you made an ass of yourself."

The business man took a long pull off his drink. "Oh, for Pete's sake, how was I supposed to know…"

His wife cut in almost savagely. "You might have asked."

He shrugged, straightening his jacket as he did. "There was no reason to ask, I was quite confident."

Rita glared back disapprovingly. "You were also quite wrong."

Gar returned to find his salad waiting for him, Rita and Steve already a few bites into their own meals. There were no words spoken for awhile, the sound of polite eating pervading the air.

Finally, the large business man set his knife and fork aside with a heaving sigh. The words did not come easily to his lips, but they did come.

"Garfield, my earlier comments were…greatly in error. I shall be more careful with my words next time. Can we go back to our earlier discussion, there is still much that needs to be decided."

"We can," Gar agreed rather stiffly. "Though I don't see what else there is to discuss."

"Of course there is," Steve burst back, revived to his usual bossy self now that the previous issue had been settled in his mind. "Your current school board must be contacted immediately and made aware of your imminent departure. We must also choose which school best suits your needs, secure private lodgings near the campus, and perhaps discuss furthering your degree to a Masters or a Doctorate…"

"That won't be necessary," the teacher interjected politely as he set his own eating utensils aside. "I've already made my choice."

Steve gave him a proud look. "Have you? Excellent! Let's hear it!"

Gar steeled himself for what was to come, for he knew his words would not be welcome there. "I have chosen to remain where I am right now. I like the school, the Principal is a fair man to work under, and I've many good friends on and off the staff. I know this isn't the choice you want for me, but it isn't your choice to make. I'm happy where I am, and there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

"Nothing at all?" Steve countered, raising one eyebrow slightly. "You'd be making twice your current pay at one of the private institutions."

At this the teacher laughed. "If I was in it for the money I wouldn't have to become a teacher."

The business man bulled on. "But where will you advance to? Head of the Science Department, with three teachers at your command? You could become a Chairman or a Dean, or even a Provost of a well respected institution!"

Again, he laughed. "That's a bit too much fame or responsibility for me."

Steve switched to another tactic, what he considered the strongest in his arsenal. "You could begin a program under your father's name, give him the honor he deserves."

Gar shook his head. "Fame and honor wasn't really his thing."

His foster father shrugged, and tried again. "What about going back to school? Westerson knows you wanted to become you wanted to become a Veterinarian, they have already contacted a local school that specializes in that."

Gar was quiet for a long time, his mouth drawn inward as some unknown emotion flooded his green eyes. Steve sat back smugly, inwardly assuring himself of his impending victory. When the fosterling began to speak, though, it certainly wasn't the words his once guardian had expected to hear.

"How much?" the teacher asked as his voice radiated anger and sadness. "How much did you pay them to make such a generous offer, Steve?"

"Nothing," the older man replied with a smirk. "Not a single cent."

Gar met his gaze levelly, and the older man almost had to look away. "Then what were they promised? A scholarship grant? A new football stadium? State of the art computer centers in all the buildings?"

Steve hmm and hawed a bit. "Oh, well, nothing was promised, but it is expected that wherever you chose to work would receive a generous annual donation…"

"Funny," the teacher growled dryly. "I don't remember my current employer receiving any such generous donations."

"That's not my fault," Steve defended himself darkly. "When you keep yourself hidden away for the better part of a year what do you expect? We didn't know where you were, let alone where you were employed."

"Yes, I'm sure that is the only reason for your negligence," came the sharp reply. "The fact that you consider it an inferior place has nothing to do with it."

"I never said that. I'm sure that for the people living here it is a fine school," the older man sniffed lightly.

Gar waited for him to continue, finally prompting him sharply. "But."

Steve sighed, and began to speak as though to a daft child. "You deserve to be, no, need to be in a place of higher esteem. Especially as the son of Mark Logan-"

The teacher tossed his napkin aside in frustration. "My father should have nothing to do with this! He was a man, Steve, a plain and simple man just like any other plain and simple man."

"Never!" The business man insisted fervently. "Your father was brilliant, a shinning beacon of superiority over his fellow men!"

"No, he wasn't! If he was so brilliant, how could he have made the mistake that sent both him and my mother plummeting to their deaths?"

"I sincerely doubt it was his fault," the foster father said stiffly, cutting up more of his steak. "Perhaps your mother was driving…"

"Steve!" Both males paused at this sharp reproach in Rita's voice.

"Rita, you stay out of this, perhaps I was a bit harsh but that is no reason-"

"No! I have stayed silent for too long, neither of you are getting anywhere with the other and now you, Steve, have gone too far. ­Marie was every bit as brilliant as Mark, and she is Garfield's mother. But besides that, you should know better than to speak ill of the dead, especially of someone who was once very dear to all of us."

Steve had the grace to look a bit ashamed of himself, Gar smirking. However, Rita had not finished yet, and what she had to say was for both of them.

"Now," she went on firmly, looking from one to the other somberly. "Steve, I am going to ask Garfield a question, and you must stay silent. Gar, the offers Steve has found for you took a great deal of time and effort. So I will ask one last time: are you sure you want nothing to do with them? If you change your mind a month or a year from now they will likely no longer be available."

"I understand that," the teacher said with a sigh. "But no, I am happy here, so here is where I will stay."

She pressed him, once more. "You are certain?"

He was resolute in his reply. "Yes."

The foster mother paused, and then asked quietly, "It's not your job, is it?"

"No, it's not," he admitted, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Hm. Steve," she said, turning abruptly to her husband. "Garfield has made his decision. You will no longer badger him about with your offers, and neither will you attempt to find more. Understand?" Steve nodded slightly, a vein on his forehead bulging slightly with repressed anger. "Good. Garfield, thank Steve for his kind offers and hard work. He gave up much of his personal time to try and give you what he considers a better life."

The young man did so slowly, his words soft but sincere.

"Good," Rita said briskly, picking up her utensils once again. "Now that that's settled, let's enjoy the rest of our meal and talk about something else, hm?"

"Absolutely," Gar said, accepting all further discussion as closed and tucking into his salad with good will. "You have a lovely tan, Rita," he offered between bits of walnuts and crumbly cheese. "Where have you been traveling lately?"

Rita was more than happy to talk about their latest globe-trotting expeditions. She glossed over Paris and England, Gar had been to both several times as a young boy with them. Greece, however, he had never been to, so she spent some time describing the many things they had seen and eaten in great detail.

"Why were you there?" Gar asked when Rita finished signing the praises of a small home-owned winery they had found.

"Oh, a business venture, of course," Rita replied absently as she sipped at her water delicately.

"A very intelligent one, actually," Steve ventured, looking up from his steak for the first time in awhile. "A very profitable agreement on both sides."

"No business talk at the table," his wife interrupted, trading amused glances with her fosterling. "You know that."

The man grumbled indignantly in return and went back to his steak. He seemed to relax a bit when his wife patted his hand gently, but he remained aloof from the conversation from them on.

Gar was enjoying the last of his fresh fruit when Rita inquired about dessert. The teacher immediately refused when he remembered what was waiting for him at home.

"Applesauce cake?" Rita asked curiously. "Whatever is that?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Gar admitted thoughtfully. "But if it involves the Roth homemade applesauce then it's guaranteed to be good."

Steve 'harumphed' a bit at that, but Rita patted her husband's hand soothingly and asked, "Do you thing it might be possible…? That is to say, I'm rather curious now to meet this family you've become so attached to."

Gar hesitated, "Well, I…"

Steve, for once, came to the rescue, though not for the sake of his foster son. "No, Rita, we don't want to intrude on a personal dinner. No one else had been invited correct?"

Gar winced, and cursed himself for being honest. "Ah, well, no. Her brother Vic is coming with Jenny. Kori will probably come and bring Richard if she can. And Brian might be there too."

Rita raised her brows slightly. "So it's quite the gathering? Do they do so very often?"

The teacher shrugged vaguely. "Vic and Jenny are over almost every other night. They don't really have a kitchen at the garage."

"They don't live in your landlady's garage, do they?" The revulsion in Steve's tone was unmistakable.

"Uh, no," Gar replied, wondering how the man would feel if he knew Gar was the one that occupied his landlady's garage. "Vic owns the local car repair shop in town; he and Jenny live there in the loft above."

"Is Jenny his wife?" Rita inquired curiously. "Or sister?"

"Uh, no," he admitted slowly. "To both."

Here Steve interjected disapprovingly. "Then why do they live together?"

Gar cleared his throat. "That's kinda complicated and not really any of our business."

Steve lowered his voice as he leaned inwards. "He isn't paying her, is he?"

"Steve!" Gar and Rita's voice rang as one, garnering curious glances from surrounding tables.

Rita's face was pure disbelief. "For goodness sake, Steve, if you're going to be this judgmental maybe we shouldn't go!"

"That would be fine with me," Steve grunted at his signaled the waited to bring him the check. "We'll drop Gar off at the house and spend the rest of our evening at the hotel. We will be in town a few days yet, Garfield, we had expected we would need the time to pack your things and secure a vehicle and crew to take them to your new lodgings. I will expect you to join us tomorrow o show us this quiet town of yours and begin to look for appropriate lodgings for you."

"Appropriate lodgings?" Gar asked.

Steve nodded briskly. "Yes. A pity you won't seek employment elsewhere, it is obvious this institution does not know your true value or you would be able to afford better than a single room in someone's house."

"I am," the teacher replied heatedly. "My apartment complex burned down over Christmas, living with the Roth's on an extended basis afterwards was my choice."

"But it is hardly appropriate!" the older man declared flatly. "A single man? Do you at least have your own bathing facilities?"

Gar shrugged. "No, I share with the boys."

"Ridiculous!"

Rita lay her hand on her husband's arm. "Now, Steve…"

"Do not 'now Steve' me! What if he were to have company over some evening? He cannot entertain them in his bedroom, it would especially be inappropriate if he met a likely young woman…" The business man paused here, and then waved his hand dismissively. "Though I admit it is rather unlikely that he would meet any such young woman in this small town…"

Gar strove to control himself once again, comforting himself with the thought that the cause of his irritation would soon be gone for the evening. Rita sighed in exasperation but let the moment pass. She had pushed Steve past his limit, little else could be accomplished this evening.

The check was quickly balanced, and the party led graciously from the restaurant to their waiting vehicle. The driver just nodded politely when Steve ordered that they return Garfield to his place of residence first, pulling onto the country highway that would take them to his small town.

The ride back was somewhat less tense than the previous one; Steve was now secure in the fact that regardless of what Gar said there was going to be some drastic improvements in the young man's life. Gar, on the other hand, was well-aware that the war had not yet been won, but held the opinion that he had at least come out even this round, if not slightly ahead. Rita remained between them as always, finally acting as the buffer she should have been for the last several years and keeping tempers down on both sides of the conflict.

The driver pulled into the cracked drive, and Rita exited with Gar to say goodbye to her foster son. The boys were the first to spot them, running from the porch where they had been enjoying their still warm applesauce cake with homemade ice cream. The teacher returned their enthusiastic greeting, and allowed them to hang affectionately on his waist.

"Who's that?" Timmy asked from one side, Tommy oh the other with a curious grin.

"This is my foster mom, Mrs. Dayton," Gar replied, patting the boys' heads fondly. "Where is everyone else?"

"Mom is in the kitchen with the girls," Tommy piped up quickly. "Uncle Vic and the guys are racing a tournament in the living room."

"Go get your mom," Gar told the older boy with a grin. "I want her to meet Mrs. Dayton before they have to go."

Timmy grinned back. "Ok."

Hearing a disgruntled sigh, Gar stuck his head in the car and said, "Stop complaining. You don't have to meet them if you don't want to-"

"Of course he will," Rita broke in, giving her husband a stern look. "She was very helpful and polite this morning, she must be very curious as to what has been going on."

With ill grace Steve pulled himself out of the vehicle, snapping at the driver to wait for them in the street. The disapproval stamped across his face as unmistakable, especially at the way Tommy ducked shyly behind Gar's leg.

Rachel was only a moment in arriving, and Steve's face became a stiff mask of politeness. If she was surprised to see the richly dressed couple again, she hid it well, and stopped politely to the back just in case Timmy had been mistaken about her summons.

Gar was quick to notice her arrival, and turned around with a smile. "Rachel, I'd like to meet my foster parents, Steve and Rita Dayton. Steve and Rita, this is my landlady, Rachel Roth."

At this Rachel did raise her brows slightly, but there was no hesitation as she replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Dayton."

"Rita, please," the older woman said as she extended her hand warmly.

"Then you may call me Rachel," the mother replied with a small smile, unable to not respond to the warmth that radiated from the older woman. The man remained coolly aloof, inclining his head slightly with his mouth set in a thin line. It was almost rude when compared to his wife's greeting, but Rachel stifled the urge to place her children safely behind herself and remained placidly polite.

"We won't keep you any longer," Rita said as she noticed others begin to poke their heads outside.

"It was nice to meet you," Rachel offered as Steve immediately turned to leave, Rita and Gar giving him a matched pair of disapproving frowns.

"And nice to meet you, dear," Rita said with a smile. "We will see each other again soon, I hope."

Rachel had no reply, for while Rita had seemed very pleasant, the cool indifference Mr. Dayton had shown her family set her teeth on edge. The car pulled away from the curb, and it was Gar who broke the uneasy silence that followed.

"I'm _hungry_ for some applesauce cake," he declared as he patted his stomach emphatically. Throwing an arm about Rachel's shoulders, he said, "You did save me a piece, right?"

"Actually, Vic ate the whole leftover piece to make up for the steak Richard stole from him," Rachel replied as she brushed his arm off lightly. The teacher gaped comically, loosening his tie and rolling up his shirt sleeves as he called Vic a glutton as many ways as he could think of. When the list contained only 'pig', 'glutton', and 'meat-eater', it was a moment of great amusement. They all laughed at him, and even more so when he realized there was still half a cake left and was heard to say it was an insult to leave so much fine cake lying and if no one would help him he'd have to finish it all himself. The boys were more than happy to chime in and help themselves to a second piece. This still left close to a quarter of the pan intact, but Gar steeled himself up for the long haul and set about demolishing the remaining cake with great intent.

Vic and Richard watched their friend at the kitchen table with mixed amusement and amazement, the girls still putting everything back to rights after the feast.

"Friend Gar," Kori asked curiously, holding a dish in one hand and a towel in the other. "Who were the people who took you to dinner tonight?"

"Ah, my foster parents," he admitted with a guilty flush.

She beamed, her smile as bright as ever. "Really? Did you know they were coming for such a glorious visit?"

"No." The teacher cleared his throat, then added, "To be honest, they came hunting me down because my phone number changed after the apartment burned down."

The look her received was pure horror. "You have not contacted them since the time of the accident?"

The young man sunk even further down in his seat. "Uh, no…"

Kori seemed to grow in front of him, her righteous anger growing with each passing moment. "That has been almost four months, friend Gar! No wonder they came in search of your physical presence!"

"I didn't mean to…" he squeaked lamely.

She continued to loom over him, now brandishing her drying towel. "It does not matter! Such carelessness…they must have been most concerned!"

"I got busy!" he finally cried in desperation.

"That is not a satisfactory excuse!"

Everyone laughed as Gar bowed before Kori's serious frown, her eyebrows meeting ominously.

"I hope they give you much grief for your thoughtlessness!" she said, shaking a finger at him warningly before turning back to her chore industriously and still frowning to herself. "Not contacting your family for almost a fourth of a year, unthinkable!"

Gar just sighed, almost losing the will to put the last bite of applesauce cake in his mouth. Almost. If only she knew…

-8x8-

And that's it for now. Sorry, but the next section goes on for a long while, and it really requires another chapter all to itself. Yes, the twenty chapter limit just got shot to hell. No, I really don't care. Please review, it does make me want to update more! And I want to know how it went this time around. Review replies are below, see you next time!

Darkeststar23 : Well, thank you very much! I'm not much of a wrestler, but I'll take the compliment anyways! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and hopefully this chapter will top what I've done before. I look forward to your next review, thanks!

Gardensigernumbli : Yes, it was, but I meant to make it Brian, period, and I forgot to change the previous chapter before it was posted. Sorry for the confusion! I think you're almost the only one that noticed though. And yes, Raven probably would be a Slytherin, but only because she's half demon. Otherwise she's totally a Ravenclaw. Thanks for the notice of the details, I tried to weave in as much of the show as I can. I hope you're still alive, sorry for the wait! Can't wait to hear from you again!

Nos482reborn : Thanks for the understanding, unfortunately this time it was almost pure laziness on my part. Glad you liked the chapter, hope the new one was just as good!

Gun toten Girly : Still there? I _hope _so (chuckles). Ok, I thought it was funny. Don't regret being impatient this time, I totally deserve it and you've been more than understanding in the past. And no, I don't feel like I need to please only you guys with the story, otherwise I'd be putting in every idea someone suggests to me. However, it does mean a great deal to me that others find pleasure in my work and that drives me to become a better writer than before. I think that while this chapter shows some continuation in Rachel and Gar's relationship it also focuses a lot on Gar and his relationship with his foster parents. I thought the bed breaking was a great way to break the tension, and it really fits the boys well. In fact, they start to fill that role quite often. Well, there is much more that could be said, but for the sake of time (and space) I shall end this reply with thank you so much for your incredible support, patience and praise. I have a few 'pillars' I go back and reread every now and then when I need a boost of energy, yours is one of them. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that I get to hear from you again soon.

Raven'sWinterRaine : Ok, once a year is a bit ridiculous. At least I'm never longer than once a month, and then I usually manage to make up for it in some way. No sickness this time, but other stuff. Thanks for the review, I truly appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

EternallyWilled : I hope this was worth the wait, as well. I think we're about to see just how close Gar has become to the family, but most of that's in the next chapter. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again soon!

Reader : The feds, that's a good one. And love may be hell sometimes, but its certainly worth the wait. Thanks, I hope the wait wasn't too long and you enjoyed the new chapter!

Timekhj : It's always against Rae's will, or she thinks it is anyways. Just wait, she's really in for a couple of shocks soon. Thanks for the review, I hope it was worth the wait for the new chapter!

Bookworm007 : I always wanted to ask, is your name a play off of James Bond? Moving on, I hope it was good enough to last a month, because that's how long you had to wait. And Rachel can see it, she just refuses to acknowledge that it's there. I'm glad you liked Timmy and Tommy's parts, they are smart little squirts. And yea, the sickness is gone, I'm just lazy now. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait, thanks for the review!

TheSilverWarrior : Ah, yeah, I'm back, and immediately went on another impromptu hiatus. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait! And if you did jig this time, well, it would be impressive to see I'm sure. With any luck, this chapter is just as good as the last time and it was worth the time it took to get it posted. You have every right to actually question my commitment this time (let's face it, I have a very thin set of excuses this time) but hopefully you'll stick around to the end anyways. Thanks as always for the inspiring words of praise and support you have to give, I reread your kind of reviews when I need help going the extra mile.

Ikasury : Oh, you're more than forgiven, especially with as long as I've been gone. Let's call it even, ok? I really played up the little stuff because to me that's what would stick with Rae the most. If a guy came up and offered her her heart's desire, she would be skeptical. If a guy comes up and holds a door for her, and a thousand other little things, eventually internally she believes him to be someone worth spending time with, even if she hasn't admitted it externally. As for how hard it is for her, it's about to get a whole lot worse. Thanks for your wonderful words of encouragement and support, I hope to hear from you again!

Myrthill : Nope, I won't abandon it, I just may need a break every once in awhile. Even if it does come in the worst place possible. Yeah, no Gar in the library, the last thing Rachel needs is someone coming up to her and quoting her 'the oral sharing of saliva is not permitted on the premises' speech if she gets caught in a corner with him. There was no fast update this time, but it happens. Next time it will be sooner, promise.

Hidden Iris : Welcome to the club! We have tshirts (I wish). Hope the wait wasn't too long, the next chapter should be must faster in coming. Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter!

Widowsforest : Well then, I hope you start to write! Thanks for the review, it was awesome!

BoxofChocolates : Thanks. And that is funny. Don't worry, I finish every story I start. Hope you liked the new chapter!

IGAF-kun : Thank you sir, I hope this one was just as good and worth the wait!

C DeMikols : Well, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter, then! I do understand the feeling, it kills me when a good story is left to die alone because the author 'lost interest' and it was such a wonderful plot line. I am aware of the Brian/Jason thing. I forgot to change them all to Brian, that's all. I might go back and fix it when I have time (whenever that may happen). And yeah, Gar is too perfect, which will be a big thing soon. I am very glad to hear you've enjoyed the story so much up until this point, I hope it doesn't disappoint in future chapters. If I'm ever given the chance to produce a twenty page chapter a day, you'll be the first to know, deal? Thanks for the very honest, yet still encouraging review. I truly appreciated it.

Raven of Alaska : Well, what they want to call him and what they can get away with are two totally different things. Despite the wait, at least you should have your internet back by now! Which means you could read this in the comfort of your own home. Yes, I waited this long to post the chapter just for you. (Not really). Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, thanks for the review!

Qwertymann : I enjoyed writing it, so I'm glad the chapter brought pleasure to others as well. I'm glad I've given you a good role model for fatherhood, I think we need a lot more of those in life. And Rachel is kind of coming apart at the seams, that's kinda the point. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, thanks for the review!

Turtleflies : Intelligent arguments are the best kind. Stupid arguments make me want to shoot people. Not much jumping around this chapter, in fact we're about to stay on pretty much the same time line for the chapter after it. It is continued, I hope you are satisfied, thanks for the review!

Lilblaze : Oh, don't worry, this story will be completed if I have to lock myself in a room for a week to write the ending. I might lose my job, but the story will be complete! And while I do plan to continue writing after this, I hope you understand that I might not be in the world of fanfiction anymore. As much fun as this is, it doesn't pay the bills. At all. I am very honored to be the first recipient of your owner, and I hope there are many more to follow. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Kalacyn : Thank you, thank you. I made up Tommy's name because it rhymed with Timmy, seemed like a decent 'additive' name in the sibling sense, and worked with 'Teether'. Even if they did call him Teether as a kid, he'd have a real name. I understand not being a big fan of a ship, but following along for the sake of a good story. I've done that several times myself. Quick updates may not be the order of the day, but I do hope the quality has been up to snuff. Thanks for the review, hope you liked the new chapter!

SamuraiC : Well, I hope you're not too tired to leave more than a one worded review next time. Thanks for the review, none the less, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

That's it for now, friends. See you soon, promise!

CB

There will be a time when loud-mouthed, incompetent people seem to be getting the best of you. When that happens, you only have to be patient and wait for them to self destruct. It never fails.

**Richard Rybolt**


	19. Chapter 19

Explanations and apologies at the bottom. As for the chapter:

Here we go.

-8x8-

Gar was up with the sun the next morning, coming into the kitchen to find his land lady sipping her usual morning cup of tea.

"You're up early," she commented, watching him curiously as the teacher put a batch of coffee on to brew.

Covering a yawn, her tenant shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, Steve and Rita will be here soon. They want me to show them around the town today."

Rachel glanced at the clock, then back at her unexpected early morning companion with an arched brow. "That won't take that long," she pointed out dryly. "Everything worth seeing is pretty much at one stop light. What are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?"

"Not sure," he fibbed as he turned to fiddle with the coffee maker. "Steve said he had something he wanted to look at…I guess I'll find out what that is when I get there." In truth, he would bet most of his yearly salary that what Steve wanted to look at involved getting Gar out of the Roth home and into a place he considered more 'appropriate'. Still, he didn't need to bother Rachel with his foster parents' issues.

She gave him a long look, then dropped it with a shrug. "Is tonight…?"

"I'm still cooking dinner," he reassured her quickly. "And I doubt they'll be joining us."

The librarian accepted it with a small nod. "Alright. Everyone is coming over again, though Kori and Richard have to leave early. Oh, and Brian will be here too."

"That's good, the boys miss him being around," he said, pouring his coffee in an insulated thermos as he checked the clock again. "Well, they'll be here soon, I'd better go wait out front."

Rachel gave him a small wave as he left, returning his smile warmly as her eyes wandered over his retreating back. It was then that she realized how nicely he had dressed. His pants were black slacks, and his shirt a dress button-down. Not that she paid much attention to his wardrobe, she told herself, but when compared to his usual sturdy khakis and sensible school shirts, it struck her as unsettling in that moment.

The woman was given little time to contemplate that, however, as both of her boys burst into the kitchen and declared their immediate state of starvation. The mother tucked the morning's events in the back of her mind for later, and was soon fully immersed in spending time with her sons and daughter. She was vaguely aware that even their personal time together didn't seen quite right with a certain person missing, but Rachel was able to enjoy the time with her charges none the less.

Gar, on the other hand, was absolutely miserable and desperately wishing he was among Roth's instead of the Dayton's. Rita, of course, was doing the best she could to buffer her husband's brusque demand for compliance, but in the aftermath of the previous night's discussions, the business man had renewed his commitment to make a 'better life' for Mark Logan's only son and was now almost unstoppable in his quest for new lodgings for Gar.

Very few were anywhere near his place of employment, only two were in the same town, and several in another county altogether.

"I can't drive an hour to work and back every day," Gar argued as they left the fifth house they had looked at that morning. "Especially with the way gas prices have been going."

"There are other schools in this district," Steve offered as they took a break at a small café. "I know you don't want to leave the area, but perhaps a lateral move to another area of the state…"

The teacher could not help the words that exploded from his mouth. "That entirely defeats the purpose of me staying here!"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't stay." The remark was flippantly made, but Gar knew exactly what Steve was driving at.

Deciding to change subjects, the young man said, "I need to drop by a grocery store on the way back, and I need to get back to the house by 4. I'm cooking dinner tonight, and I'll need the time to get everything prepared."

Steve's mouth turned down in disapproval. "Cooking dinner? For who?"

"The Roth family and several friends," Gar replied flatly.

"Why?" The question was shot from the lips like a bullet, intent upon finding its mark.

"Because I like to try and help out when I can," the teacher said tightly. "Beyond the fact that she takes care of her three kids, works full time, and helps out her brother and friends when she can, Miss Roth also coaches a team at the high school; she needs time to prepare for the next set of practices."

"Surely someone else could do that for her," Steve snorted. "Doesn't she have an assistant?"

"Yeah, she does," Gar admitted as he colored slightly. "Me."

Steve's frown was so deep his foster son wondered if his face might stick that way. "Oh for Pete's sake…she didn't bat her eyes and say pretty please, did she?"

Gar backed up a step as he tried to defend himself. "No! I didn't even-"

His foster father ignored him and went on. "Well at least tell me it's a sport worth devoting time to. Basketball?"

The teacher tried to stand tall and firm as he announced, "Women's lacrosse."

"Girls in skirts whacking each other with sticks," Steve muttered, lips curled in distaste. "This is embarrassing…"

Gar sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, I'm not asking for your approval-"

"Good, because I'm sure as hell not going to give it!" the older man overran him hotly. "Lacrosse…for Pete's sake…"

"Steve!" The name exploded from the older woman's lips with surprise and anger.

Her husband threw out his hands in exasperation. "What do you want from me, Rita? The boy's become even more of a pansy than when he left!"

Gar valiantly tried to stand up for himself again. "Coaching lacrosse is nothing to be ashamed of. I happen to like working the team; they're some of the toughest, smartest girls I've ever known."

Steve sneered in disgust. "Yes, well goodness knows that wouldn't be hard. You've been keeping most females away with a ten foot pole for the last few years. At this point, it would almost be a relief if you came out of the closet and announced you were gay!"

Gar looked as though he'd been hit hard in the stomach, his face pale and drawn.

"Thank you for lunch," he said as he rose to his feet, dropping his napkin on the plate. "I'm taking a cab back."

Steve was about to protest when he caught the horrified look his wife was giving him. "What? Did I spill something…?"

"Steve!" she gasped, her hands clenching spasmodically in her lap. "How could you…?"

The man blinked, and then realized what his wife was referring to. "Oh, I know he's not gay, he had too many pictures of scantily clad women in his room as a kid for that."

Rita leaned forward. "Then _why_…?"

Steve shrugged, leaning back a bit in his chair. "To try and put some backbone in the boy-"

"He's a man, Steve, not a boy," the stately woman beside him cut in sharply.

The portly gentleman snorted rudely. "Well, he's not acting like one."

Rita took a deep breath, forcing her hands to unclench in her lap. "Yes, he is. He's found his own way, a job and a home, without our help. And he's happier here than he's ever been with us."

"Which is exactly what I don't understand!" Steve interrupted quickly. "What does this god-forsaken not even on any decent sized map town have to offer that we don't?" Rita opened her mouth to answer, but her husband barreled on ahead. "Absolutely nothing, that's what! His pay is absolutely abysmal, I checked, and the school itself was one of the sorriest institutions of education I'd ever seen. The house he rents from is small; his room cannot be any bigger than our closet. And if that were not insult enough, he must share his bathroom with someone else's children. He should be glad to see us, begging to return to the life he once knew. Why does he wish to chain himself to such a miserable little town?"

The older woman smoothed back a stray strand of hair absently. "I'm sure there is a reason, Gar has always been smart…"

Her husband cut her off without thought once again. "I'm starting to doubt that, considering several of the choices he's made."

"Steve! You need to apologize anyway, why don't you call and see if we can have dinner with him at the house tonight?" Rita skillfully continued over her husband's protests. "Perhaps then we can find what it is that draws him to stay here."

The large business man snorted, but eventually gave way to his wife's persuasive tone. She had her own ideas about what it was her foster son had grown so attached to, but it seemed highly unlikely Steve would believe her if she told him outright.

The phone call was very short, Steve's tone was clipped but he still ground out an apology for his earlier statements and asked if they might joint him for dinner. The young man must have been shocked into agreeing after Steve's earlier behavior, and arrangements were quickly made.

"He asked us to dress 'casually'," Steve growled when he closed his phone with a decisive click.

"Well, perhaps something other than a three piece suit would be advisable, dear," Rita replied as she hid her smile. "Let's call the driver and head back to the hotel; we need to get ready for tonight."

-8x8-

Rachel watched in mild surprise as Gar snapped the cell phone she hardly ever saw him use off and stuff it in his pocket.

"Ah, well," he sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair. "Do you mind if we have two more guests for dinner tonight?"

At this his companion's brows rose significantly. "Will you have enough food prepared?" she asked. Room wouldn't be a problem, they were eating outside and she had more sets of mismatched lawn-chairs than she knew what to do with.

"Yeah," the teacher replied, looking somewhat uneasy. "More than enough, probably." A tight silence descended on them, it was the boys who broke the growing tension as usual.

"Mr. Gar!" Tommy exploded as he burst out of the hallway. "Hide me!"

Timmy was hot on his brother's heals, his clothes soaking went and dripping water as he went. "C'mere, Tommy! I'm gonna dump water on _your_ head, see how you like it!"

"It was an accident!" the young boy wailed as he popped over Gar's shoulder. "I _told_ you to watch out."

Gar laughed as the Roth mother chuckled quietly and quickly dispersed her justice. He wouldn't warn them, he decided, there was nothing Steve could do that this family couldn't handle.

Rachel didn't know why Gar looked more relaxed and like his usual self when she sent Timmy to go change and Tommy to go finish washing the table and chairs for that night, but she welcomed it none the less. He smiled and asked if she wanted help straightening up. She smiled back and asked if he minded vacuuming a bit. The teacher was quick to comply, and preparations for that evening commenced.

Kori and Richard were early to arrive, to make up for their leaving early later on, Kori explained as she joined Rachel in setting up outside. Melvin would be late, she was spending the day with Brian's family and they hadn't known there would be important guests until after the arrangements had been made. Vic and Jenny, however, pulled in at their usual time and were quick to lend a helping hand.

The meal was very close to being complete when the spotless black sedan pulled up outside. No one was there when the couple got out, but that was probably a good thing. Steve passed a calculating look over the old but well-cared for home, frowning to himself before his wife put a firm hand on his arm.

"Be nice," she said, giving him a flat look.

"I will," he replied gruffly, straightening his polo shirt stiffly. His pants were a tailored set of khakis, the cuffs on the bottom precisely an inch in width. His wife looked somewhat less stiff in a nice pair of navy slacks with a white blouse and a matching sweater. Gar had warned them they would be eating outside, and she got cold easily.

The driver pulled away as they trooped up to the front door, ringing the bell twice before stepping back expectantly. There was a lull in the conversation inside, and then someone turned the knob.

"Greetings!" a cheerful, tall red head cried as she threw back the door. "Would you be Mr. and Mrs. Dayton?

"Yes, we are," Rita replied warmly, matching her smile perfectly. "I hope we are not late…?"

"Oh, no! We have just begun to lay out the most delicious meal friend Gar prepared for us. Please come in, there are many who wish to make your acquaintance!"

Steve's face was once more a mask of polite aloofness. He followed his wise into what he considered a most humble abode, and was ushered into the kitchen to meet the most eclectic group of strangers he had ever seen in his life.

"Steve, Rita!" Gar called from the stove, pulling the grilled cheese sandwiches off as soon as they were ready. "You're just in time. Everyone, this is Steve and Rita Dayton, my foster parents. Steve and Rita, this is, well, everyone."

Richard stepped forward, nodding his head deferentially as he extended his hand. "Richard Greyson," he said, noting the way the business man's brows rose slightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dayton."

"Steve, call me Steve," he replied slowly, recognizing the well-educated cadence in the young man's tone.

"You've already met Kori, my girlfriend," the officer went on lightly.

"Of course," Rita interjected with a smile. "It is lovely to meet you both.

Richard smoothly carried on the introductions, seeing Gar was too wrapped up in getting the meal on the table to be bothered further. "Ms. Roth, who was kind enough to let us invade her house for the evening, is here somewhere."

"We met Ms. Roth already," Steve coughed. "And her boys."

Richard noted the stiff tone, filed it in the back of his head for later consideration, and continued on. "Of course. Then, I would like you to meet Victor Stone, our local mechanic."

"Vic, please," the mechanic broke in with a wide smile. "We don't stand on formality here, Mr. Dayton."

The businessman just 'hmmed' noncommittally, accepting the outstretched hand briefly before pulling out his handkerchief and discreetly wiping his hands on it. The lack of informality on his end did not go unnoticed.

"Jenny is outside helping Rae," Vic went on in a somewhat cooler tone. "Which is where I should be. Excuse me."

"Why are we eating outside?" Rita asked as they began to meander towards the open back door.

"It's the only place that will seat all of us," Richard replied, stepping aside courteously to let Rita and Kori exit first. Steve seemed to nod to himself in approval, though it was replaced by the polite mask once more when he saw the table they were to eat at.

The table itself was an old folding affair, worn and stained from years of use and being stored in the outdoor shed. The tablecloth was in marginally better condition, and the plastic plates and eatery with mismatched cups did not aim to impress. The chairs were as worm and varied as the rest, the only high point being that they were undoubtedly clean.

"Please, sit anywhere you like," Kori said as two large pots of steaming soup were brought forth, and three small platters of hot cheese sandwiches to complete the effect. A plate of fresh cut fruit was put at both ends.

Steve waited until Kori picked up two glasses for her and Richard, seating himself at the end of the table beside them and Rita directly across from Kori. Gar chose the seat next to Rita, and Jenny the seat next to Kori. She introduced herself to the visiting couple, and if she thought their reply distant or brief she did not show it.

The boys claimed the seats next to Gar, and Rachel placed herself on the other side of them. Vic, of course, seat next to Jenny, and that left two seats at the very far end for when Brian and Melvin should arrive.

The conversation began with several praises for the soup, it was flavorful and filling without being overpowering for the taste buds. And the sandwiches were quite the hit too, crunchy on the outside, but nice and melted within. From there it diverged into several smaller conversations. At a table that large, it is never easy to stay on just one common topic, with the company present it made it nearly impossible. Steve and Rita rarely spoke in tones louder than what could be heard past the person directly next to them, and the boys were quite happy to chatter without end about the cat and kittens they had seen in the backyard during the day.

Jenny quickly grew frustrated with her thwarted attempts to join in the very involved discussion Richard and Steve were having, Rita and Kori mostly listening while chiming in every once in awhile. Gar mostly looked bored when they asked him a question, but at least they responded when he interjected a comment and didn't gloss over it as though he had never spoken at all. She was quite willing to be drawn into the boy's animated talk, and soon forgot about her frosty neighbors that made her want to throw her plate at them.

Brian and Melvin came in just as the meal was fully underway, and quick introductions were made. Gar's foster parents, well Steve at least, was quite content to let the youngsters pass without much comment. And with the distance down the table it made it difficult for Rita to happily question the young couple as she would have liked to do. It didn't seem that long before most of the food was gone, and Rachel and Jenny were up and clearing the empty bowls and plates from the table. Vic and the boys helped with the first load, then secreted themselves in the kitchen preparing the desserts for everyone else. Kori went in to help after that, carrying a large pot in each hand with an ease that amazed those that did not know her well.

Gar was enjoying the last of his soup when the boys came bursting out with big smiles.

"Dessert time!" they declared together, coming to an adult each.

"What would you like, Mr. Steve?" Tommy asked as he smiled brightly, having mostly forgotten his earlier fear of the man by this point. "We have vanilla ice cream, chocolate ice cream-"

"Excuse me?" the older gentleman interrupted briskly, his brow lowering dangerously. His tone immediately caught Rita's attention, the woman breaking off mid-sentence to turn to her husband.

"Steve…?" she tried quickly, the man ignored her pointedly.

"For dessert, Mr. Steve," Tommy clarified as best he could. "What would you like for dessert?"

"I am not 'Mr. Steve'," the man said coldly as he slowly loomed over the boy from his seat. "It is Mr. Dayton, understand?"

The boy nodded dumbly, too scared to speak.

"That's enough, Steve," said Gar as he started to get to his feet. "He's just a kid…"

"Is he incompetent? Mentally retarded?" The businessman snapped heartlessly, completely indifferent to the slow fracturing of the child before him.

"No, he's very smart!" Gar replied quickly.

The sneer came out in full force. "That's even worse. To willfully show such disrespect…"

Timmy charged in at this point, coming to his brother's aid as fiercely as he could. "Leave Tommy alone! We call Mr. Gar Mr. Gar, so he just probably thought, since you're his dad and all-"

"I am not your friend," Steve said in clipped tones as he stopped the boy mid-word with a single look. "I am not your uncle or your grandfather or any sort of kinship to you. I am a well-respected older gentleman, and I will have the respect I deserve!"

"Is everything alright?" Rachel asked as she appeared in the back doorway. She met Steve's gaze for a moment, he was the first to look away.

"We are taking our leave," Mr. Dayton replied as he took his wife's hand and firmly helped her to her feet. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we must be going. Rita?"

The foster mother took the time to give the stunned Gar a quick hug, murmuring something in his ear before she allowed herself to be swept along by her demanding spouse. She did not look anyone in the eye as she left.

Rachel let the couple pass with a slight nod, instructing her eldest to show them out the front door. When they were gone, she turned to the silent congregation with every intention of finding out what had happened when her youngest broke out into sobs and dove for the comfort of her arms as hard as he could.

"Tommy?" she asked in surprise, dropping to one knee as she gathered him close. "Tommy, what's wrong?" The boy just shook his head, burying himself deeper in his mother's embrace. "What happened?" she asked, her voice taking on a protectively dangerous tone.

"It's my fault," Gar said softly as he seemed to sink in his chair. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped him…"

"It's not your fault," Timmy cut in shortly, his face still burning with shame. "It was the stupid old man's fault! He's the one that got mad!"

"Timmy." Gar laid a hand on both of the boy's shoulders as he slowly rose to his feet. "Please stop. Would you go inside and tell Jenny we're two guests short for dessert?"

The boy's face was drawn and pale with suppressed anger, but he obeyed none the less.

Gar sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, walking towards the mother and son like a man condemned to death. Rachel watched as she continued to comfort her youngest child, radiating confusion and anger as her eyes darted between Gar and Richard, the only other witnesses to whatever had happened.

"I'm sorry," the teacher said as he dropped to his knees beside them. "So sorry, I never though…if I had only known…oh, Tommy…"

The young blonde lifted his face from his mother's chest. "Mr. Gar, is he always that scary?"

"Sometimes," the teacher admitted with a sigh, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "When he thinks he's right and you're wrong."

The next question was asked as the barest of whispers. "Were you wrong a lot as a kid?"

The reply was just as soft. "Yes, I was."

"Gar," Rachel asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer. "Tell me what happened."

"Steve got angry because he felt Tommy wasn't paying him enough respect," he replied honestly. "I'm sorry; I should have warned the boys ahead of time, to keep something like this from happening."

"Why didn't you?" The question was not accusing, as he imagined it was, as he imagined was his due for his mistake.

"He's been…different lately. Sort of." Gar paused there, struggling to find the right words. "I didn't want to…give you the wrong idea, if he turned out to be not as stuffy about things."

"Like a second chance?" The teacher looked at the youngest Roth child with a slight grimace.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gar sighed again, and then added, "They won't come over again, I promise. Not if he's going to behave like that."

Rachel seemed mollified as her son relaxed, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he stared at the teacher with wide eyes. Vic eventually called from inside, she was needed for something.

"Are you alright?" she asked her son before she replied.

"Yeah," he whispered, giving his eyes a swipe with the back of his hand. "Go see what Uncle Vic wants."

She waved on the edge of doubt. "Only if you're sure."

He smiled back, meaning it this time. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok." Rachel gave Gar a significant look, and the teacher had a feeling it wasn't quite the end of things. For now, though, she would let it go. Glancing around, he realized Richard had slipped away at some point during the conversation, and for that he was thankful, no one needed to hear about his past anymore than they had to. It just made things easier.

"You should have run away."

The flat, bold statement snapped Gar out of his inward musing. He grinned a bit, letting Tommy lean against him affectionately. "You wanna know a secret?" The boy nodded gravely. "I did. That's how I found you guys."

The young lips turned themselves upwards in a brilliant smile. "I'm glad you found us, Mr. Gar."

The man found he could not help but smile in return. "Yeah, me too."

"Will you stay with us forever?" Tommy asked as he leaned back a bit, tilting his head hopefully to the side.

The words came easily, and Gar knew they were true, for it rang from somewhere inside of him that had been growing for some time. "For as long as I can, Tommy, for as long as I can."

-8x8-

Jenny furrowed her brow at the stack of papers in front of her, a new addition to her job since her recent 'promotion'. The up in pay was nice, as well as having a real reason to lord over all the people she had been ordering around for awhile now, but she still wasn't sure it was worth all the extra work she had to do…

"Excuse me?"

Glancing up, she began to paste on the polite smile was stopped halfway when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" she blurted out rudely, her face falling into a set line. Richard had been most descriptive in what he had seen after slipping into the kitchen the night before, and most of the group had been pissed.

Rita Dayton looked back at her in surprise. "You? You are employed here as well?"

"Yes, now what do you want?" she snapped, far more shortly than she would have with a normal patron.

"I need to speak with Miss Roth, whenever she has a moment to spare," the woman replied stiffly. "Perhaps if your supervisor is around, I could explain the situation and they would allow us a moment in private together."

"You really are something," Jenny muttered as one of the part-timers walked by. "Kole, can you take this woman to Ms. Roth's office?"

"Is she expecting her?" the girl replied dubiously. "Joseph warned me today is really not a good day to bug the boss."

"She's part of the reason," Jenny replied, jerking her thumb at Rita who had an undisguised look of astonishment on her face. "You can just show her to the door, no reason for you to get caught in the crossfire, right?"

Kole hesitated a moment, looking back and forth between the two women, before she shrugged and said, "Ok, right this way, ma'am."

Mrs. Dayton had still not quite recovered herself by the time they had arrived at the marked door, and so as her escort escaped to another part of the library, she paused to regain her composure. Knocking twice, she was given a short command to enter and was thus given her first glimpse of the small woman outside of her home.

Rita could not help but be impressed. Though very frugal in its portrayal of wealth, the office was organized to a T, and clearly well-used with its clean but worn furnishings. The woman behind the desk matched her surroundings well, her grey pantsuit pressed and perfectly fitted to her round curves. She wore no accessories, save a plain pair silver studs and a black-banded wristwatch, and as she looked up from the papers in front of her the visiting woman was given the distinct impression of a tigress rising to defend her territory.

"Mrs. Dayton," she said in a polite, quite voice. "This is quite unexpected. If you are looking to visit with your son I'm afraid you have arrived an hour ahead of when his lunch starts."

"No, actually, I came here to speak to you," the older woman replied with a strained smile. "Specifically, to tell you a story."

"I'm afraid I'm a little old for stories, Mrs. Dayton," the librarian said firmly. "And currently very busy, perhaps another time…?"

"No, it must be now," Rita insisted, setting her mouth in a firm line. "You need not say anything, Ms. Roth, and I promise to make this as succinct as possible that we both go about our day. I suppose the best place to start is the beginning."

Her audience raised a brow slightly, her voice low and dry, "It usually is."

The visitor shifted in the seat she had chosen, settling in as best she could as she cleared her throat. "Well, yes. My husband met Mr. Mark Logan, Garfield's father, at the age of six in grade school. They were both the son of wealthy businessmen, sent to boarding school to be raised out of their busy parents' ways and quickly became inseparable. Even over holidays they would devise ways to be together, suggesting vacations to the same resort, and then 'bumping' into each other accidentally. They were quite a pair…" She cleared her throat as she pulled herself back to the story. "Well, they managed to stay together all the way through high school. That is when the first tragedy struck. Mark's mother had died giving birth to him, and he and his father were very close. However, the honorable Mr. Logan caught pneumonia and died quite suddenly at the start of his sophomore year. There was no one to take care of him, and so he was welcome into Steve's family with open arms. When they graduated, they were accepted into two colleges ten minutes from each other. Fierce rivals in everything, they joined opposing teams and competed over everything, usually matching each other stride for stride.

"My husband eventually went into business, and Mark into biology, specifically diseases. He had become fascinated during the time of his own father's death, and the stranger it was the more fascinated he became. Eventually, they both married, and even when work took them thousand of miles apart they were still inseparable. They would write letters, talk on the phone, take trips together, go visit one another. Truly, they could have been no closer if they were blood brothers.

"Time passed, and Mark and his wife had a son, Garfield, named after Mark's father. Steven and I couldn't have children, but we were happy for them and watched the boy grow as his godparents. Then, Steve's mother died of heart complications. He needed time with his best friend, so we made our plans, and set to surprise them at the drop point for their supplies. We waited for hours, they never came. A messenger arrived the next day with the news, the boat had gone over the cliff, another sudden tragedy…Steve almost lost it. He truly could not handle the pain, and then we found out their son was still alive, at the village, and local authorities were waiting to see what would be done with him.

"Steve made up his mind instantly. To him, Garfield was just a younger version of his father. If he went with us, we could raise the boy into becoming exactly as his father had been and Steve would have his friend back. The true Mark Logan was lost forever, even his body completely irretrievable, but in his son there was the possibility of that same camaraderie if he was willing to wait just a couple of years.

"Unfortunately, it became quickly apparent that it was not to be so. Garfield did not enjoy the same activities as his father had as a child, and he did not excel in the same areas either. Steve kept pushing him into chemistry, math clubs, Garfield enjoyed 4-H more and raised two prize pigs the year he was allowed to participate. Boy Scouts was a compromise, and though Garfield tried to earn the badges Steve pointed out to him, he was better with animals and first aide. He was always active, but football and baseball, his father's favorites, he was barely passable in. He did win several trophies in swimming and track and field, but Steve as never satisfied by that. And the more Mark's son was less like Mark, the more bitter and hard he became with the boy.

"The final straw college. There were several top universities willing to give the son of the famous Mark Logan a full ride…if he was going into scientific research. Steve told Garfield if he wanted to turn down such generous offers he could pay his own way through college, and so that's exactly what Garfield did. Steve still hasn't quite forgiven him for that final defiance, and now this…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked as she steepled her hands in front of her face, her eyes unreadable and flat.

Rita hesitated, her eyes confused. "Why, so you can understand…"

"Understand what?" The younger woman interrupted with a hint of ire. "How your husband has tried to warp the mind of a young boy with his selfish fantasies? The only thing I do not understand is how you allowed it to go on for this long."

"Some of us are not natural mothers, Miss Roth," Rita replied coolly. "Some of us have to work at it, very hard, and we make mistakes along the way. I will admit mine, there are many things I could have done differently over the years, but I cannot change what is already past. I am, however, able to change the future, which is exactly what I intend to do, with or without your help."

Rachel watched as the foster mother with a chilly politeness excuse herself from the room. Folding her hands, she sighed. Well, there went her peaceful day at work.

-8x8-

Rachel's nerves were just shy of being shot when she returned home from practice with the lacrosse team. She knew she had been unusually short with the girls and Gar had been giving her odd looks the entire time, but she felt stretched as far as she could go. One more burden, one more bit of tension, and she felt as though she might snap into pieces.

Melvin had darted for the shower as soon as they arrived home, she knew the signs of her mother's impending temper and would avoid setting it off at all costs. Jenny had met them at the front door. She, too, high-tailed it out of there as soon as she could, warning the boys on the way that it was not a good night to test their mother's nerves. Vic would be by later to check on them, Rachel's car needed an oil change and it was always a good idea to make sure she hadn't 'boiled over'.

Gar stuck around as Rachel made sandwiches for them, pouring a cup of milk for both as she put the jars and knives away. Nothing was really said as they ate, Rachel checking over the homework the boys had left on the desk. When she finished, she called them both in the room and told them to pack their things for school. They obeyed, quickly, going and getting ready shortly thereafter for bed.

Gar gave up trying to start a conversation after several unsuccessful attempts. The boys came to be tucked in, and after bidding them both goodnight the teacher said he was going to shower.

Rachel was secretly thankful for the resulting quiet that settled over the house. She was in the process of reorganizing the stacks of paper on her desk, a monotonous task that helped her brain rest for awhile, when there was a sharp, short knock at the front door. Frowning, the young woman left her task and went to see who it was.

"Good evening," Steve said as the door opened to reveal him standing a ways back from the portal. "I hope I am not interrupting anything…?"

"Not immediately, no," Rachel replied civilly, though her mouth was still set firmly in a frown. "Mr. Logan is in the shower, at the moment, so if you want to wait for him it will need to be out here, on the porch, as the rest of my children are already asleep."

"I am not here to speak to Garfield, he is too far gone to hear my voice," the man rumbled back roughly. "I came to speak to you, Miss Roth. I believe you to be a reasonable person, and so I have what I believe to be a reasonable request for you."

The mother remained quite still, balancing on the edge of politeness and a desire to rid her home of this monster that had verbally attacked her child. Deciding to err on the side of caution, as it was Gar's foster father, she replied, "And that is?"

"To convince Garfield that it is in his best interest to lave this place," Steve replied firmly, in his mind a fact, not an opinion. "He is very smart; he could be as brilliant as his father had been. But that will not, cannot be possible if he stays here for the rest of his life. Have you read his recently published article?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes, he didn't know…? "I am familiar with it."

"Then you know what he could be capable of," her visitor replied, obviously pleased. His face became more serious as he added, "This place is a dead end for him."

"And if he doesn't want to leave?" The question was a probing barb, one that had less effect on the older man than his hostess had hoped.

Steve shrugged dismissively, waving his hand as he replied, "Whether or not he knows it now, someday he will. He was raised in a world where he had every advantage, Miss Roth. Where he was free to pursue whatever he wished, regardless of time or money. In this small town, he is greatly limited in what he could accomplish, in what he could become. Eventually, he will grow bored, desire to travel to someplace newer, more exciting. Because of this, I do not want him to form attachments that he will have to break. Make promises he will not be able to keep. Do you understand, Miss Roth? He will be content here, for awhile, but when the novelty wears off, he will pick up his things and leave. And that is why you, a person he greatly trusts and admires, must convince him that leaving now is his only option. If not for the sake of his future, then for the sake of yours, and that of your family. Think of the children."

Rachel stayed silent for a long time, staring past the large man with an unreadable look on her face. "I think you should leave," she said after awhile. "Goodnight, Mr. Dayton."

Steve considered pressing his point, then shrugged. Either she would see his side of it, or she wouldn't. If nothing else, he had at least planted a seed of doubt. He wasn't quite as dense as his wife believed, he just refused to acknowledge it. It was ridiculous, and it would end now. One way or another, this would be the end.

-8x8-

Gar wandered back downstairs, still a little hungry and wondering if his landlady was in a better mood.

In the kitchen he found her, sitting at the table with an untouched mug of tea beside her folded hands and a deceptively calm look on her face.

"Hey," he sighed as he went to the cabinets and began to rummage around a bit. "Why haven't you changed yet?"

Rachel glanced down at her coach clothes and shrugged. "I haven't gotten around to it, I guess."

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he pulled out some crackers and cheese, pouring another class of milk to complete the ensemble.

"Gar, why did you move to this town?" The question came from nowhere, the librarian still staring fixedly at her steaming tea.

"To accept a teaching position here," he replied, somewhat confused. "Rae, what's going on?"

She glanced up; studying him for a moment, then looked back down at her tea once more. Her voice was strangely level. "I'm trying to figure out why you wish give up so much for nothing in return. Was this your only job offering?"

"No, there were others…" the teacher shrugged. "None of them really appealed to me. What do you mean, 'give up'?"

"You were given a place in a privileged family," she clarified slowly. "This place is far from that life. Why?"

The teacher didn't speak for a long time, and then sighed. "It wasn't the life for me."

Rachel looked up again, her gaze piercing this time as she caught his eye. "How did you make the decision to leave?"

"What do you mean?" The teacher felt exposed as he tried to look away and realized it wasn't possible.

"Did you think it through, or did you simply up and decide to leave one day," she explained slowly as though speaking to a child.

Gar shrugged uncomfortably. "I left on impulse, I guess. I'd had enough, so I just…disappeared."

The next question was even more pointed. "And if you grew discontent here as you had then?"

"How could I?" The teacher replied, honestly shocked that she could even consider such a thing. "I love my life here, I enjoy teaching and coaching and being with everyone-"

"You probably loved you life there, at one time," she snapped cruelly. "Anything you wanted, as soon as you wanted it. Unlimited resources. How do you know you won't want it again? That you won't grow discontent with your life a second time?"

Gar backpedaled quickly, trying to find a solid anything to stand on as his arguments seemed to turn to dust beneath his feet. "I just…I know, that wasn't the life for me."

"And this is?" The question was skeptical, almost mocking at this point. The raised brow and patronizing smile were even worse.

The teacher took a deep breath and met her challenging gaze head on. "Yes."

Rachel was the first to look away this time, but that did not stop her from continuing. "And if you decide to up and leave someday? With no warning, no goodbye. Do you even have an idea of what that would to the kids? To Vic? To-" She cut herself off abruptly, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "You should never have come here."

Gar leapt to his feet, almost knocking his chair over in his haste. "How can you say that? I though we were friends!"

"_Friends_ don't keep secrets," she replied in a hiss, baring her teeth almost like fangs. "_Friends_ don't pretend to be something they're not-"

He threw up his hands as he cried, "Oh, because you've been oh-so-open and honest with me!"

"I never lied to you," she shot back flatly.

"And what did I lie about?!" he demanded, leaning over the table towards her.

Her gaze was steady as she tallied up the list. "Christmas. What kind of people your foster parents were. The kind of life you grew up with."

"Ok, so I wasn't exactly honest about Christmas, I'll give you that," he admitted with a sheepish shrug. "But the only thing I ever told you about growing up was Africa, and that was the truth."

"Was it?" she replied, her face set as though she had already made up her mind as to the outcome of this altercation. "How am I supposed to tell the difference between the truth and the lies?"

Gar rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he did. "If you'll just trust me…"

"I did," Rachel said as she slowly got to her feet, shocking him into silence with the admission. "I really, truly did and now I don't know if I can anymore."

"Rachel…." He whispered as he tried to reach out to her. "Rae…"

She backed away from his touch, ignoring the way the pain that flashed across his face seemed to strike her solidly in the gut. It didn't matter, she was going to do what she had to do. "No, the only truth here is that if something seems to be too good to be true, then they're lying. You. Malchior. Everyone."

He frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't know who that is, but I promise you-"

"Your promises mean nothing!" she cried, for the first time raising her voice. "You should go home, with your foster parents, when they leave. This is not where you belong; it never has been and never will be."

Gar was left in stunned silence as Rachel left the room, closing the front door firmly behind herself as the teacher stared numbly at his partially eaten snack. The practical part of is mind observed that he should probably put the food away if he didn't want it anymore. Automatically, the teacher boxed up the crackers and cheese, putting his glass of milk in the refrigerator for later (if there is a later part of his mind whispered) and then standing aimlessly in the middle of the kitchen as though unsure what to do next.

-8x8-

Vic was surprised to find Rachel waiting for him impatiently on the porch.

"I'm going for a drive," she announced as she went to her car without a backwards glance. "I won't be long. Watch the kids."

The door was shut and the engine roared to life before the mechanic could reply. With a wave to the retreating vehicle he went inside, finding a shell-shocked Gar standing aimlessly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Gar?" he called hesitantly, a knot of unease settled in his stomach. "Buddy? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," the man replied quietly. "Your sister hates me, that's all."

Vic tried to laugh it off, it sounded weak even to them. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I screwed up, big time," the young man replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "And I don't thing there's any way to fix it."

Vic thumped his friend on the back, trying to smile despite the dead look in Gar's eyes. "Look, Gar, Rachel gets really mad sometimes, and she shoots off at the mouth a little if you get in her way, but that doesn't mean anything. She'll calm down, come back and apologize for whatever she said, alright?"

Gar just shrugged him off, his voice growing in volume. "No, it's not alright. You don't get it, Vic. She's not just angry, she's angry at me!" There was a long silence, then. "I better get packing. You mind helping me out? I should probably be gone by the time she gets back."

"No, I'm not," Vic replied darkly. "You're making a mistake, Gar, the last thing anyone wants you to do is leave."

The teacher shrugged, he hadn't really expected the mechanic to side against his sister anyways. "Fine. I'll get it done on my own."

Vic turned away as his friend left for the loft at a desolate plod, frustrated beyond belief. Deciding to distract himself in the mean time (he couldn't really give the car an oil change when it was out being driven around) he booted up the game system and settled himself in, determined not to have anything to do with Gar's 'delusions' of disaster.

It was later than the mechanic expected when he next looked at the clock, and he went to the front to make sure Rachel hadn't returned without his knowing. The driveway was still empty, and the mechanic for the first time doubted his faith in Rachel's love for Gar.

Giving himself a sharp shake, he cast such thoughts aside firmly. Whether she admitted it or not, Rachel did care for Gar as more than a friend. And there was nothing that would ever truly make her want him to leave. Right?

Still wondering what it was that had wound his sister so tight, the mechanic automatically picked up the phone when it rang and put it to his ear. "Roth residence, this is Vic. Hello?"

"Vic? It's Richard. You need to get to the hospital right, now, there's been an accident."

-8x8-

The end. Not really. Sorry for the wait, once again, I hope the chapter was worth it! The reason for the wait? Well, there's a couple. One, this chapter required a lot of reediting. I've truly struggled with some points in the chapter, especially with Steve, but I think I succeeded in keeping the story true to course. Two, I grew bored. Not with the story, but with writing in general. I needed to take a break, so I did. I read about 15 books, watched several old western films with my husband, did several pages of sketching, colored for awhile. It was all very refreshing. So, now I'm back, and we'll see how long this next chapter takes. Thanks for the many reviews and your on-going patience; it really is a nice self-esteem booster when the desire to write goes away. Hope to see you again soon!

Author Notes:

IGAF-kun : Hello! I hope you liked the rest of the confrontation, though most of it was on Rachel's end this time, instead of Gar's. Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the review!

RabulaTasa : Well, Kori is Kori, and sometimes authors can't do math either, so you take what you can get. I hope you laughed at Steve's other ridiculous comments, he likes to open his mouth more often than he should. Ever. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope this one was just as good. Thanks for the review!

Handerra : Thank you.

Turtleflies : Don't worry, Steve will remain hateable for quite some time. He just has that affect on people, I guess. I hope this chapter wasn't too long in coming, and there were other things that gave you good days in your two month wait (eep!). Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Bookworm007 : I love storms too, they frequently find their way into my stories. Steve is a jerk, I know, but don't count on him softening up anytime soon. That's part of his charm, I suppose. And well, any name is a good one, as long as you can accept that it's probably a part of you. As for Bond, I only like the most recent films, but for what they are they rock! Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Myrthill : Sorry it was months once again before I updated. I am glad you're enjoying the story, and hope you continue to do so. Thanks for the review!

Raven of Alaska : Gar is unusually self-constrained in my story. I think its probably from a lifetime of Steve. A lifetime of Steve would either give you infinite patience or turn you into a maniacal murderer. Thank you for your many kind words, they were greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Gun toten Girly : Longer on my end once more, it seems. You know what the funniest part is? I had never even heard of 'Twilight' before you mentioned it in your last review. I happen to work with several ladies, and most of them have been gushing on about this series for the last three or four weeks, so I finally broke down and read the first three books (I'm waiting for the fourth to be available in the work library) and I can now completely understand why that might distract you for awhile. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter, it did leave off in a rather awkward spot, and this one is really not much better. I can tell you where I get all my quotes from, if you like, it's just another quote website on the internet. An idea will take me, I'll search for a bit, and BOOM, there it will be, the exact thing I was looking for. It's quite nice, really. I am curious though, why would you run with the oranges? Does that make them tastier at some point later on? I hope the wait wasn't too long. Never fear, the story will be finished someday! Thanks for the awesome review, as always, can't wait to hear from you again!

Somewhere-In-Time : You'd be surprised what someone can endure when they have reason to (like a roof over their hear and food in their belly). In the lap of luxury? Probably even more. Thanks for the review, hope you liked the new chapter!

Wawaboy2 : Steve cannot be Steve without being filthy rich, with the only exception being a certain fanfic where he is exceptionally wonderful being the exact opposite. Hopefully this chapter gave you absolutely no clue whatsoever where the story may lead, or perhaps you know now but it is the last way you expected, period. Thanks for the review!

Lilblaze : Thank you for your many kind words! If you're asking how to sign up to write fanfiction on you only have to sign up for an account, and you're able to post anything you write anytime you want. If you decide to do that, send me a PM and if its in something I read (if I'm not familiar with the content your ficing off of there's not much I could tell you) I'll certainly try and help. The quotes idea came from Michael Critchton, who is greatly mourned in his passing. Thanks for the review!

EternallyWilled : I hope this one was up to snuff as always, and worth the wait as well. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Raven'sWinterRaine : Wish not granted, sorry. Hopefully this next chapter won't be nearly so long in the making. And, yeah, no Rae-Gar fluff this time, but there's definitely a good chance there could be some coming up soon! Thanks for the review!

Beautifulpurpleflame : I am sorry you're waiting so long for the updates, and even more so that you can't find something else worth reading to fill the time. I'll admit, I rarely visit the site anymore to browse, it makes me frustrated more than anything else. The chapter wasn't quickly done, but I hope it was well worth the wait. Thanks for the review!

Ms. Peter Petrelli : No, I don't believe you had. Welcome to the club! Thanks for the review, I hope we'll be hearing more from you in the future!

Purplerave : Thank you, thank you. Hopefully you survived this rather long intermission, and now we can get things back on course! Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Classygyrl : Thanks! Welcome to the group, hope you'll be sticking around to the end!

TheSilverWarrior : Your words of praise and forgiveness are too much, I can only hope they continue into this rather unexplained and unforgivable absence of two months that I took without so much as a word of warning. If you're still with me, I am grateful beyond words. If not, I will miss your reviews greatly. Thanks for your many, many kind words, I hope to hear from you again soon!

Reader : Gar's not a violent person by nature, that's the point. As for what happens next, you'll have to just wait and see. Sometimes it surprises me just as much as it surprises you. Thanks for the review!

Mortal Guardian : Yeah, Steve draws more from his roots than the cartoon in this one. Rachel and Gar too, really. The picture may or may not make an appearance later, we'll see. As for how many chapters…I'm not sure. This 19, at least two more, I think. Maybe more. It depends. It keeps growing, and no matter how much I prune it back it goes on ahead and keeps on growing. So, we'll see. Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter!

Timekhj : Please, I wish I could say I just forgot to upload the chapter and its been sitting on my computer unnoticed for two months. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment, especially after the long wait. Thanks for the review!

Anonymous Reader : Well, thank you! Applesauce cake is wonderful, you should try it sometime. Thanks for your many kind words, hope to hear from you again soon!

Lyssi : Well, thank you very much! I do apologize for the wait, I got rather lazy there for awhile. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, and that I'll hear from you again soon!

Darksoulempress : Well, thank you very much! I hope being sucked in wasn't too much of an inconvenience, I've gotten in trouble for things like that before myself. For the wait, well, I'm sorry, hopefully it won't happen again. Much thanks for your kind words, hope to hear from you again soon!

KhaosLover13 : While I appreciate the offer, I already have my minion positions filled for the moment. However, I am always looking for more faithful reviewers, and if you can promise me just that it would please me beyond belief. Thank you for you many kind words, hope to hear from you again soon!

TheWatcherandReader : Thank you very much. I look forward to your next review!

That's it for now, guys, see you (hopefully) soon!

~CB~

What's the earth With all its art, verse, music, worth - Compared with love, found, gained, and kept?

-Robert Browning (1812 - 1889)


	20. Chapter 20

You asked for more, and so I give you more! If you're that interested as to why I disappeared, go to the bottom. For your enjoyment, chapter 20:

-8x8-

Rachel blearily opened her heavy eyes, blinking slowly as she tried to make sense of the bland wall in front of her. She was distantly aware of her body, the left side felt constrained somehow and the top half of her tilted slightly upwards as though she wasn't lying quite flat. Fuzzily, she wondered where she was and how she had gotten there.

It wasn't until she tried to move that everything came into sharp focus, every fiber of her being screaming in silent agony as her mind was consumed by the all-encompassing _ache_ that radiated from the very marrow of her being.

She wasn't aware that a strangled cry had left her mouth, and barely registered the crash as the person sleeping in the chair beside her jerked awake and managed to take out something along the way.

The dark-skinned face that leaned over her a moment later did catch her attention, but the gasping young woman had to will the image to focus before she knew who it was. Slowly other bits of information began to filter in as she mouthed his name and he leaned over to hit the call button for the nurse.

Something cool and stiff lay over her face, looping back behind her ears. A slightly blurred voice answered a moment later, and Rachel only caught a few of the words as Vic answered.

"…awake…what…Dr. Hagler…"

Then the intercom when silent, and Vic was leaning over her once more. "Rae?" he whispered, hovering as though he was afraid to touch her. "Rae, can you hear me?"

She tried to respond, but could manage little past a rattling gasp as her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and her lips refused to move properly.

"Excuse me," a middle-aged man in a white coat said as he professionally shouldered her brother out of the way. "Melissa, the sponge…" A moment later, something cool and wet touched Rachel's lips, and she eagerly parted them to let the small, soaked sponge in.

She numbly stared at the man as he checked her vitals with a firm assurance of his skill. Opening her mouth slightly, she managed to whisper, "Do I know…?"

"We spoke, very briefly, when you first arrived at the hospital," he replied as he gently checked her IV and the rate the fluids were being administered. "I'm not surprised you don't really remember, you were, and still are, suffering from a fairly severe head injury, among other things, and the technicians had already sedated you for the ride here. Do you remember the accident, Ms. Roth?"

She blinked, a rioting flash of fear and light flooding across her mind for an instant. "I…think so…"

"Good. The swelling is already going down for your head injury, you should start feeling more coherent in the next few hours. As for the rest of your injuries, your left leg was almost shattered in two pieces. We've already gone into surgery once, the fractured bone was causing tears in the surrounding muscle. You now have two pins in each break, with the possibility of regaining 100 % mobility given the right amounts of exercise and rest. Your left wrist was also fractured, slightly, we set it and it has likely already begun to heal. There were several lacerations from flying glass that required stitches. You're obviously quite bruised up from the impact-"

Rachel zoned out at this point, the doctor continuing on with her list of injuries while her mind followed the fears and worries that were beginning to spike. Who would take care of her children? It was quite obvious she was going to be here awhile, and even when she returned home with the shape her leg was in she doubted she would be able to even walk to the kitchen on her own. And what about her job? Officially they couldn't fire her for this, she'd worked there too long, but she didn't have insurance for herself and weeks without income…they would be hard-pressed to afford the regular bills, let alone what the hospital stay would cost. Add to that the ambulance rides, a surgery, physical therapy of some kind that they would expect her to complete for her leg, then check-ups afterwards. The mounting pressures seemed to roll over her, sinking her already frail form even further into the mattress.

Focusing back on the doctor, if only to escape the strain that she couldn't handle quite yet, she returned in time to hear, "This button here, in your left hand, is for your morphine drip. When the pain gets to be too much, just give it a push and a dose will be ejected right into your system. Don't worry about taking too much, there's a limiter on it to keep the flow under control. If it's not enough, tell the nurse. She'll come find me, and we'll talk. You're currently on a strict liquid diet. The anesthetic, for some reason, always affects the stomach and lower intestines the most. We'll start you on small sponges, like the one you're chewing on right now, and move you on to ice chips when its appropriate. If you begin feeling nauseous, stop sucking on them. If it gets worse or doesn't go away after awhile, call the nurse. I think that covers everything, for now. There will be more x-rays later today, to be sure your skull fracture and left leg are healing properly. Do you have any questions, Miss Roth?"

Rachel shook her head slightly, unable to even formulate a reply as she was bombarded by the pain and worry from all sides.

"Good. I'll be back to check on you later. Melissa is your nurse, she'll come by to check your vitals every hour. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, that's what the nurses are here for. I'll let Melissa take over from here."

Victor quietly thanked the man, holding his foster sister's cold hand as the nurse began her speech. Rachel numbly listed as Melissa explained that she had a catheter in place, one that would be removed when Rachel became more mobile. They didn't want her to move too much right away, but they were expecting that she'd be getting out of bed in a few days to do a lap or two around the circle of rooms with a walker or crutches. The sooner she was able to get out of bed fairly easily, the sooner her catheter could come out. Two more small sponges on sticks were handed over, freshly soaked in water from the sink, and the librarian gratefully accepted a new one to place on her dry tongue.

The nurse hastily made her exit, and Vic squeezed his sister's hand as her gaze slowly found his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked hoarsely, his throat raw from hours of repressed emotions.

"Little sore…" she whispered as the sponge slowly helped ease her throat, lips curled in an ironic smile. "Kids…?"

"At home, with Gar and Jenny," he replied slowly with a reassuring smile. "They weren't sure when they found you…it looked really bad, Rae…they didn't know when everyone would get to see you, and having the kids cooped up in the waiting room all night was the last thing they needed."

Rachel waved her brother to silence, giving his hand a brief squeeze as she did. "When…?"

"Tomorrow, before school starts," the large man replied as he carefully took his seat once more. Glancing at the clock, he gave a startled laugh. "Actually, I guess it'd be today."

The librarian raised her brows slightly. "Jenny?"

The mechanic shook his head, picking up something off the floor out of her sight and setting it on the table once more. "No, Gar's bringing them. Jenny has to go in early to cover for you. You look tired, why don't you sleep for awhile? We'll take care of the kids and everything, you just need to worry about getting better."

Rachel wanted to argue, or at least give some instructions for what to do in her absence, but her eyes closed of their own accord and the last of her strength deserted her body. Sinking deep into the mattress, she sighed and for some time knew nothing more.

-8x8-

Gar was up at first light, having slept on the couch with a small body curled in either side. Melvin was in the love seat, and Jenny groggily peeked in from the kitchen with a frown.

"I'm off," she said when she noticed he was awake. "You need to leave soon if you're going to the hospital first. Have you called the school yet?"

"I will right now," he said as he checked his watch, waking both the boys with a quick shake as he rose slowly to his feet. "Timmy, Tommy, go get dressed. We're going to see your Mom and Uncle Vic."

The boys' eyes were still closed as they stumbled down the hall, Melvin following a moment later with only a touch more coherency. Gar stifled his yawns as he called the school and informed them of the situation. His shower was short and cold, more to wake himself up than anything else.

The ride to the hospital itself was long and quiet, both boys dozing in the back as their sister stared blankly out the windshield. Gar gave their names at the front desk, and a disheveled Vic came down to meet him. The bags under his eyes were very evident, but so were the sincerity in his smile and the hope in his eyes.

Two elevators, a long hall and several turns later they were outside room 617, the kids huddled close to the adults as they tried to hide their worry.

Gar was the one to open the door, letting the other three file past as he tried to stay to the back as much as possible. The room was small and sparse. The bed was directly in the center, its head flat against one wall. A sink and private bathroom occupied the same was the door outside, and a TV/cabinet combo sat in the opposite corner with a moderately comfortable recliner beside it.

The person in the bed was silent and still, her breathing slow and even in time with the various machines that clicked and hummed around her. Vic was quick to bend over his sister's bed, tapping her shoulder as he gently said, "Rae, they're here."

The change was almost immediate, her eyes opening and lips curling upwards as she focused on her beloved visitors. Holding out one hand, she beckoned from them to come to her.

Timmy was the first, starting to scramble up beside his mother. Vic helped him the rest of the way, careful to avoid Rachel's man IV lines as he buried herself in her side and unchecked tears flooded out. Melvin was quick to follow, Tommy bringing up the rear as he stared numbly at the battered form in front of him.

Holding her oldest two the best she could, Rachel kissed them both and hoarsely whispered how much she had missed them. Glancing about for her youngest, she blinked in surprise when the small blonde asked, "Who did this, mommy?"

"I don't know," she admitted as she gratefully accepted another sponge to suck on from Vic.

"Don't worry about them," Vic quickly assured the youngster with a grin. "The police as looking for the guy as we speak. You guys just focus on helping your mom get better and get home as soon as possible, ok?"

"When can you come home, Mommy?" Timmy asked, turning the attention away from his still-staring younger brother.

"A week, I hope," she said, her voice less hoarse as she traded her sponge for a fresh one. "Behave, listen to the adults, and get going before you're too late to school. I love you, and I'll see you tonight."

Each child responded in kind and obediently filed out of the room. Vic followed them out to the hall, clapping his hands on Gar's back as he did. The teacher jerked his head up, banishing the mix of relief and disappointment that gnawed at his gut.

"We'll see you tonight?" he asked, rubbing his bare scalp absently.

"After school," Gar replied as he shook the mechanic's hand firmly. "I'll bring dinner, do you want anything in particular?"

"Meat, real meat," Vic replied in a low voice. "I don't know what they made their hamburgers out of in the cafeteria, but it wasn't beef…"

The teacher smiled wanly. "Alright, just for you we'll get some meat."

"Thanks."

-8x8-

Gar had dropped the boys in the front office, leaving a short note Vic had written and signed with them. Melvin walked in with him at the High School and both were allowed to go to their respective classes without much of a fuss.

It was the middle of second period, and Gar relieved the teacher covering for him with a grateful nod. The class wasn't so happy to see him, they had been enjoying their period of leisure, but when Gar explained that he was giving them a study hall because he'd missed most of their class they were quite content once more.

By third period, the teacher finally began to feel a semblance of normality returning to his schedule. With him lecture and project notes in order, Gar was prepared to get down to the business of science education when there was an urgent call from the office.

Quickly making his way to the front, Mr. Logan was told he was needed at the elementary school immediately. Across the street he ran, the Principal meeting him at the front.

The woman practically babbled as she escorted him inside. "I know you aren't listed as one of the emergency contacts, but with his mother in the hospital and his Uncle and Aunt tied up…his teacher suggested you as a possible alternative…"

"Who's teacher?" Gar interrupted, his patience finally wearing thin. "What happened?"

The Principal indicated towards the office with her hand. "There was an incident with Tommy."

The young man's stomach twisted with worry. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, but there is a bookshelf and a small lamp that are quite past repair," his guide replied a bit dryly. "His teacher said he was fine one moment, and just exploded the next. No one could get him to explain himself, we're hoping you might be more successful…"

Gar was admitted into a small room off the main front office, Tommy sitting alone against one wall with a teacher's assistant across from him. The young man was dismissed upon Gar's entry, and soon the teacher and boy were alone together in the sparsely finished room.

He crouched beside the young boy, laying one hand over the clenched fists as he spoke gently. "Tommy, what's wrong?"

"They don't care, nobody cares," the blonde growled back through clenched teeth. "Someone left her like that. But nobody cares, no one's doing anything about it, they're just letting him get away…"

Gar pulled the tense, trembling body close. "I care," he said, holding the boy all the tighter when he began to shudder with violent sobs. "And so does Melvin and Timmy, and Vic and Jenny. Kori does, and even Officer Greyson cares. Did you know he worked through an extra shift trying to figure out who the cars belonged to last night? So, I don't know why you though that, or who said it, but it's not true. A lot of people care, and they're going to do everything they can to catch the guy and make sure he pays for what he's done."

The teacher fell quiet as the tears continued to flow from the boy's eyes, his head buried in the broad shoulder and arms encircling the strong neck. Picking up the small body that held a surprising amount of weight, Gar carefully made his way to the one adult-sized chair and settled himself as comfortably as he could. Eventually the tears subsided, and Tommy loosened his arms as he sniffled miserably. The man offered him a tissue from the box someone had thoughtfully left on the floor and the boy slowly cleaned his face and blew his nose.

"Now," said Gar when the youngest Roth child had returned to almost normalcy. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No," Tommy sighed, leaning into the comforting embrace once more. "Can I stay with you, Mr. Gar?"

"I think that'd be a good idea," the teacher admitted with a nod. "C'mon, I've got a class to teacher and I think I know just how you can help me."

The principal had no problems with Tommy leaving in Gar's guardianship, and inwardly she might have been thinking that it was about time a good man attached himself to the Roth family but she didn't breathe a word of it to anyone else. The secretary on the other had had no such compunctions and by the afternoon the elementary school was crawling with news of Gar being such a father figure to a couple of little boys that were desperately in need of one.

Gar, of course, was completely oblivious to all of this as no one bothered to inform him of the situation. He was too busy trying to distract Tommy by incorporating him into the lesson plan as much as possible. The teacher loading all three Roth children into his car after work set even more tongue a-wagging, but by then the reason for Ms. Roth's mysterious disappearance was getting around the gossip-grapevine as well.

Gar stopped through a fast-food place on the way to the hospital, ordering enough for the family as promised. They walked up by themselves this time, Gar knocking quietly on the closed door. Vic answered quickly, his smile growing at the sight of the small family and even more so with the food they had brought.

Rachel was awake this time as they came in, her color a little better than before and her eyes less clouded. Her lips were curled upwards in a faint smile at the sight of her children, and she beckoned them as she had that morning. Tommy was the first to come this time, scrambling up beside his mother as Timmy and Melvin found other seats on the bed. The burgers and fries were broken out, Gar keeping off to one side as he picked at the salad he had chosen.

The kids did most of the talking, telling their mother about their day and the many things that had happened since she had seen them last. Even that small bit of normalcy seemed to lift the small family's spirits and soon the boys were on the floor more engrossed in the cars that had come with their kidmeals than their mother still in the hospital bed. Melvin was still beside her mother, telling the Roth matriarch of how nice and sensitive Brian had been that morning upon arriving at the school. He had even eaten lunch with her alone and let her talk about how awful last night had been as much as she wanted to.

Rachel drifted off into a light slumber when given a moment's respite, the children busy doing their schoolwork off to one side. Vic offered to show them the human-sized heart that was one of the outdoor statues and Gar was volunteered to stay behind in case Rachel needed anything. Uneasily the teacher settled back in Vic's usual seat, observing the tired woman across from him. Her skin looked paler with the main lights off, and her body seemed to sink deeper into the mattress with every rise and fall of her chest.

Steepling his hands, Gar left his thoughts wander for a few moments when a movement caught his eye. Rachel's hand inched towards him, her lips forming her brother's name as her eyes slowly opened. Unthinkingly he laid his hand over hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he said, "Vic took the kids to see a giant heart, do you need something?"

"Ice," she said hoarsely, eyes looking at the plastic jug on the table. Gar was quick to oblige, putting a few chips in a shallow cup and placing the cup carefully in her outstretched hand. Clumsily, she brought it to her dry lips, ignoring how foolish she must look trying to snag a piece with her teeth. Finally getting a piece in her mouth, the woman sighed through her nose in relief and began the lengthy task of wetting her parched tongue.

Gar watched silently with great attentiveness, just in case she should need anything else. He immediately took the cup when she no longer needed it, setting it back beside the water pitcher carefully.

The librarian closed her eyes again, obviously tired, when Gar realized he still had his hand over hers. Gently disengaging himself, he was surprised when her fingers caught his.

"Please don't," she whispered, eyes still shut.

Putting his hand back over hers, the teacher wondered what to do next when his companion went still again. Swallowing, he replied, "You're putting quite a show on for your kids."

Her lips quirked upwards ever so slightly. "Have to. Don't want to…worry them…"

"I know but…be careful." He didn't know how much his words warmed her, but he could feel the heat rising on his own cheeks all the same. "It's dangerous to overdo things, ok?"

"Ok…" Blearily opening her eyes again, she looked at him with an undistinguishable look. "I'm sorry," she said after a long pause. "I didn't…"

"It doesn't matter," Gar interrupted gently "So don't think about it, ok? The only thing you need to do is focus on getting better."

"Mm…" Gar put the pale, cold hand between both of his own and asked the question that had been bugging him for some time.

"How are you really feeling, Rae?"

"I hurt," she muttered, her other hand caressing the small button that brought her relief when it began to be too much. "I'm tired…so tired…"

Gar didn't say anything as she was clearly going to sleep again. Her hand still clasped between both of his own, it warmed him more than expected when she laced his fingers with hers. Time passed without notice, and Gar didn't look up until there was a soft knock at the door. Carefully removing himself from Rachel's grasp, he was about to ask who it was when Kori stuck her head in carefully.

"I do have the right room," she sighed softly, slipping the rest of the way inside. "Hello, friend Gar, where is friend Victor?"

Gar quietly explained about the kids and the giant heart, surrendering his seat as Kori gave Rachel's chart and machines a quick glance. Picking up her best friend's hand between both of her own, Gar shoved away the flash of jealousy the way she touched Rachel's pale cheek softly.

"Rachel?"

The librarian's eyes fluttered open slowly, her lips lifting briefly at the sight of Kori beside her. "Hey…"

"I have attained two days of leave so friend Victor could have a short respite," the cosmetologist explained as she made herself comfortable. Gar remained behind her, watching as Kori assumed the caretaking responsibility as easily as she breathed. He knew he shouldn't resent the cheerful redhead for showing up, Vic needed the rest and Gar would need to leave with the children soon. Still, he couldn't help feeling that the Roth mother and children were his responsibility, and his alone.

_You can't do everything_ he mentally chided himself. _Not alone. The children need you more right now, you can take over Rachel's care when she comes home._

The teacher's thoughts were interrupted when the said children returned with an exhausted Vic in tow. The mechanic gratefully welcomed the chance to get a full night's sleep, and the kids quickly said their goodbyes until the next day after school. Gar ushered them into the hall, casting one last glance over his shoulder to see Rachel give him a small smile. Then, the door was shut by the bustling Kori and he was left with his new charges once more.

Vic walked with them to their car, and then went to his own vehicle for the long drive home.

Jenny was pleasantly surprised when he ascended into the loft, looking a little worse for the wear but with a smile on his face. "Kori got time off?" she asked as he shed the shirt he'd been wearing for the last two days and bee-lined for the shower.

"Two days," he replied, leaving the door cracked so they could talk. "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago," she admitted, changing into non-work clothes. "I've officially decided Rachel has arcane powers or something because there's no way a normal person can do everything she does in one day."

"Rachel used to say something about Mrs. Coffey after she left," Vic chuckled as he scrubbed the hospital smell away the best he could. "It gets easier as you go once you into the routine and all."

Jenny raised her brows hopefully. "And how long did that take?"

She could almost see him shrug as the water was turned on. "I dunno. Couple of months, maybe?"

The assistant rolled her eyes as she groaned. "Heaven help us _all_ if I'm still filling her shoes in two or three months."

"Hey, it could be worse." The water turned off and Vic emerged a moment later still toweling off his head with a pair of sleep pants on.

Jenny allowed herself the momentary distraction of his very find torso and replied absently. "How so?"

The mechanic's voice was completely flat. "You could have inherited her job permanently."

There was a long silence, then, "She'll be alright now, Vic. They got her to the hospital in time, and pretty soon she'll be coming home and everything will be like it used to be." Jenny slid off the bed and wrapped her arms around Vic as he stared sightlessly out over his garage.

"Will it?" he asked quietly. "She might be in a wheelchair, Jen, that's just…really hard to deal with. She's always been strong, physically capable, even when she's gotten hurt in the past. I can't even imagine…"

His voice died away when he was suddenly pinched very hard from behind. Yelping a bit and turning to glare at his companion, she glared back mulishly. "That's enough! You're borrowing trouble we don't need, we have enough on our plates as it is. Let it go, and be happy there's going to be a tomorrow with her at all."

Vic rubbed his sore behind, shoulders slumping as he broke into a weary smile. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Jen."

She smiled back, and reached up to kiss the tip of his nose. "For you, anytime."

-8x8-

It wasn't too hard to tuck the boys in for the night, they were now completely reassured of their mother's full recovery in the not-too-distant future and little else matter other than that. Gar left them both with a smile and wave, shutting the door quietly behind him.

To the kitchen the teacher went, pulling out the briefcase that hadn't made it up to the loft yet and started to put his papers in order. Melvin popped in on him a few minutes later, watching curiously as she made herself a mug of hot tea.

"What are you doing?" she asked after awhile.

"Putting my papers in order for tomorrow," Gar explained absently. "I won't have time in the morning, getting the boys ready and out the door."

"Are we going to the hospital?" she asked in surprise.

The teacher shook his head absently. "No, not until after school."

The young girl leaned against the doorframe, a bemused look on her face. "Then why do you need to get the boys up early to go to school?"

Gar glanced over at her with a frown. "Because that's what your mom did, right?"

Melvin shook her head slightly. "Uh, no, she left before they got up, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" The teacher frowned. "So they get themselves up and dressed?"

"No, I get them up and dressed," the freshman replied with a roll of her eyes. "Mom started going in that early not long after we moved in. We all agreed it was worth it if she got to spend more time in the evenings with us. And since she has pretty much everything laid out for me the night before getting them dressed and on the bus is a pretty easy thing to do."

The teacher paused, and then said, "So…you'll keep on getting them ready in the morning?" He looked a bit sheepish.

Melvin laughed. "Yeah, I can do that."

He smiled. "Thanks. Don't forget, we're going to visit your mom again tomorrow after…oh, I already said that, didn't I?"

"What about Tuesday practice?" the freshman asked, changing the subject to save him further embarrassment.

At this, Gar became more serious. "I cancelled it. We'll meet Wednesday and discuss what happens next, alright?"

She nodded, trying to sound unconcerned as she replied. "Ok. Do you think they'll cancel the team for the rest of the season?"

The teacher shrugged, "The Principal said that's my decision. We'll talk about it tomorrow, ok?"

She grinned, satisfied that he would do as he said. "Ok."

"Good. You should probably go get some sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow."

"I know. Goodnight, Mr. Logan."

"Goodnight, Melvin."

The teacher sighed tiredly as he packed his papers away. It had only been one day, but things already felt horribly out of synch without Rachel at the helm. He hoped it wouldn't be long until she was able to return home, things just wouldn't be right until then.

-8x8-

Rachel shifted stiffly in her bed, feeling more awake than she had the day before as the nurse put the tray in front of her and Kori moved the bed to the upright position. Her legs itched from the stupid pumps that kept her from having a blood clot, and her muscles ached fiercely. Still, the tray of hot liquids in front of her was most welcome, it was the first thing even resembling food she had seen since the accident.

The nurse reiterated once again to call her if they needed anything, and Kori assured her they would as she arranged everything within Rachel's reach. The librarian clumsily picked up the spoon, dipping it in the clear broth Kori had uncovered for her and bringing it to her mouth. It was fairly bland tasting, but after having been deprived of anything but water and ice for 48 hours it felt like heaven on her tongue. A few bites later, she was full and the spoon was almost too heavy to lift. Putting the utensil down, she leaned back and tried to convince her stomach that it wasn't quite done yet. When the thought of lifting the spoonful of broth to her lips made her arm shake and her stomach roil unpleasantly the librarian gave up with a sigh and tried to push the tray away. It barely budged a fraction of an inch.

"I'm done."

"Are you sure, friend Rachel?" Kori asked as she hovered over the injured woman in a motherly fashion.

Rachel closed her eyes to induce the illusion that her personal space was not being violated by her well-meaning friend. "Yes, I'm sure. Please move it before the part inhabiting my stomach decides to rejoin its brethren one more. You can help yourself to it, if you like."

The cosmetologist only demurred for a moment before she was plowing her way through the pudding, jello, ice pop, and even the leftover broth. Only a few actually know how much the redhead consumed in a day, but her appetite was beyond voracious and one could only assume that her metabolism was beyond high the way she never gained a single ounce. Unfortunately, the redhead had forgotten her usual snacks, and Rachel had been listening to her friend's stomach growl fairly consistently for the last two hours.

"How are we feeling?" the nurse asked as she popped her head in sometime later. "Oh, hungry, were we?"

"Oh, that was me," Kori said with a sheepish smile. "My apologies."

"That's fine, as long as Miss Rachel got what she wanted," the nurse replied as she checked her patient's pulse, blood pressure, oxygen intake and IV lines. "Did you at least get a few bites down?"

"A few," Rachel replied, lying compliantly still as the woman bustled around her.

"Good. Feeling nauseous? Dizzy? No? Very good. I've got your new sheets and robe, so let's get you out of bed and cleaned up, alright?"

The look the nurse got from her patient was skeptical, but in truth there were only a few things to consider before Rachel could safely move. Her left leg was still in a cast, and her hip had to be treated with great care, but the rest of her bruised body was slowly loosening up and with her equilibrium mostly restored and her fractured wrist safely splinted up it was easier than Rachel expected.

Seated awkwardly in a chair, the young woman shifted as carefully as possible until she found a position where none of her IV lines were being pulled, her bruises weren't being uncomfortably stretched, her hip could rest easily with her leg outstretched on another chair, and her 'pee purse' as the nurse called it was comfortably close. The nurse quickly stripped the bed and replaced the sheets, bundling the dirty ones off quickly. When she returned, it was with a small plastic tub, a bar of soap, and a large towel. With the clean robe at hand, her intentions were obvious.

"You're kidding me, right?" Rachel mumbled as the nurse happily began to fill the tub with hot water.

"We can't get your stitches wet, yet," the woman said as though she hadn't heard Rachel's comment. "But the rest of you will still get a quick sponge bath and you will feel much better afterwards."

Kori hastily excused herself, very aware of Rachel's private nature and ran smack into Richard who had her lunch in one hand and a sack of snacks in the other for later on.

"Hey," he said as he gave his beloved a quick kiss. "What's going on?"

"Rachel is being bathed," Kori replied in a low whisper as though she feared her friend might hear the relaying of such personal information through the closed door. "We must wait out here for a short while."

It was actually took less time than either expected, and there were not curses or profane mutterings either. The nurse emerged looking a little harried, but she bid them to enter and whisked the towel, tub and used robe down the hall.

Inside they went, Kori leading the way with Richard hanging back a bit just in case Rachel wasn't quite decent. There was nothing to worry about, Rachel was safely tucked back in her bed with everything comfortably settled around her and a cup of ice chips with a little bit of water in hand.

"You look much refreshed," Kori commented as she took her usual seat, pulling out the two chicken bacon sandwiches her beloved had brought her and slathering both with mustard and relish. Rachel had been watching her friend's odd eating habits for years, but she still wondered how anyone with decent, working taste buds could enjoy such an…unappetizing combination.

"I do feel better," Rachel admitted, giving Richard a polite nod. Opening her mouth to say something, the librarian was surprised when she instead had jaw-cracking yawn and her eyelids began to droop as though weighted by lead. "Excuse me…"

"You have been awake for awhile," Kori observed as she glanced at the large clock. "Perhaps a nap would be wise."

Rachel looked at the clock and noticed with disgust that it had only been two hours since she'd last been asleep. Her body gave her little room to argue, though, as her mind fogged over and her body went limp.

"How goes her recovery?" Richard asked as he moved the other chair next to Kori, who was through her sandwiches and had moved on to her fries.

"Well, I think," Kori replied after a moment's thought. "Though not as quickly as friend Rachel would like. The doctors wish her to stay for perhaps another week, they are still concerned with her fractured of her skull, her joint of her hip, and the pins that went in her leg." Here the cosmetologist's face fell. "She is worried, I think. Every day she spends here and not at work is more money she will owe later on. I do not know what to say to her, because she is right."

Richard didn't know what to say either, so he just put his arm around the redhead and squeezed gently. "We'll figure out something. Promise, ok?"

Kori's face lit up, her demeanor unable to remain down when he was trying so hard to make her happy. But as they went on to other topics the young woman could feel worry gnawing at the pit of her stomach at the murky future that lurked ahead.

-8x8-

That night Gar was denied even a brief moment alone with the bed-ridden Rachel, and they went home earlier than usual so Timmy could finish a history project that required more space than the hospital room had to spare. The result left everyone a bit down spirited, and Gar was grateful when he was finally allowed to collapse alone on his futon. The next day was his first meeting with the lacrosse team since the accident, and he still hadn't really figured out what he was going to do. Or even say, for that matter.

Vic would take the boys to the hospital for him, to give Kori a short break, so he wouldn't need to worry about their homework or feeding them for the evening. There were two tests tomorrow in his classes, two less classes for him to teach. There were multiple dissections coming up, though, and he needed to order the specimens, check that the tool sets were complete and give the teachers nearby fair warning of the foul smell that would soon permeate the hallway for at least a week.

Deeply engrosses in his own set of worries, the teacher drifted off to sleep.

-8x8-

Jenny looked from Jeremy to Casey, then down at the stack of papers in front of her. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope," Jeremy said with a bright smile. "We're perfectly fine with you taking over Rachel's position until she gets back. I don't like people, and I would prefer not to have to deal with them."

Seeing as the young man spent over half of his day buried in his office keeping the many records in order, Jenny was able to accept it with a soft grumble.

"I'm with him," Casey said when Jenny turned to her imploringly. "I don't like people either."

"That's not true," the pink-tipped blonde pounced quickly. "You set up all the public events for the library."

"Yeah, and who carries them out? Ms. Roth, or whoever she ropes into doing it for her. I don't like crowds, just the organizing and setting up part. I don't want to be in charge of everything but I will pick up the slack of what she did in my department, ok?"

Jenny looked from Jeremy to Casey, then down at the stack of papers in front of her and sighed once more. "I guess."

Well, there went that master plan.

-8x8-

Gar's day had been mostly quiet, for which he was grateful, and now he was waiting for the team to assemble in his room after the final bell had rung. Mara was the last to enter, bordering on being late. She took her place among the gathered girls, and offered no explanation. Gar didn't ask, and after getting their attention he launched into the necessary discussion he had been preparing himself for all day.

"By now, I'm sure you've all heard about Coach Roth," he said, looking around the group solemnly.

"How was she hurt?" one girl asked softly.

"A car accident," Gar replied. "She was hit by two other vehicles racing on a back road.

"Will she be alright?" another ventured carefully, watching Melvin's face to be sure she hadn't touched on sore territory.

"Yes, the doctors are quiet confident of a complete recovery, eventually," Gar replied quickly with a reassuring smile. "But she has a long road ahead of her, and she may not be in shape to come back to coaching until after the start of next season."

"A posted note would have been enough to tell us the rest of the season would be cancelled," Mara snapped from her seat, still scowling darkly.

"Well, yes, but the season isn't cancelled _yet_," Gar replied with a bit of heat.

"What are they waiting for?" someone else asked, Mara stunned into silence for the moment.

Gar deliberated for a moment, then decided to settle for the plain, honest truth. "Look, they offered me the position of head coach to finish the season, and I'm not opposed to taking it. But I'm not going to do this alone. Ultimately, you're the ones that have to be out there on that field. What I say or do doesn't matter if you're not with me 100%."

"I don't want to quit," Mara said as she slowly got to her feet. "Not after I put this much work into it."

The girl beside her sneered. "I'm sure you can find someone else to bitch at, Mara."

Mara silenced her with a hard look. "That's not what I mean! Coach gave me a chance, one that I didn't deserve and that most of you probably didn't want met o have. I never went out of my way to make friends on this team, that's not why I'm here. I have given everything I have to being a good Captain, and I know there is no team that can defeat us if we stand behind Coach Logan. Not as a team, but as the single, cohesive unit she taught us to be. I vote we give Coach Logan a chance. A chance to prove he can be every bit as tough as Coach Roth, and that he can lead us to victory. Are you with me?"

"I am," Melvin said as she got to her feet. "My mom started this team. We owe it to her to win. I vote yes."

"Me too," said the Senior Vice Captain as she stood as well. "Bitch or not, you're a helluva Captain."

The rest of the team seemed to rise as one, adding their own voices of agreement and support as the idea began to catch like wildfire. Coach Roth had always urged them to make a season to remember, now they had a reason to.

Gar scratched the back of his neck as the girls gathered around him, eager to hear his first words of wisdom. "Well," he coughed, deciding to borrow from the wisest woman he knew. "Go home, rest and stretch out any soreness you might have. Tomorrow, come back ready to learn something new."

The girls cheered, and Gar smiled as the weight of a thousand burdens settled on his shoulders. What had he gotten himself into?

-8x8-

Steve instructed the driver to wait as he stepped out of the vehicle briskly. He quickly mounted the porch, knocking briefly on the front portal. The person who answered surprised the older gentleman, and he took a half a step back as he quickly changed tactics. "Gar! There you are, boy, Rita has been worried sick. Why haven't you returned our calls? We delayed our trip home out of worry."

Gar, who had been staring impassively at his foster father, pulled out his cell phone and flicked it open with one hand. Seeing there were several missed calls and voice mails, he shrugged apologetically. "I've been busy, sorry. I'll make it up to Rita later. Is there anything else?"

Steve lowered his brow at the young man's dismissive tone and replied frostily. "Yes, there is. If you had bothered to check your messages you would already know. Something extraordinary has happened. The Malchovich girl woke up from her coma, and has been asking for you." The business man paused, as though he expected some kind of reaction. When Gar gave none, he blustered on confidently. "Her parents would understand if you didn't want to come, but they've personally requested your presence, if only to explain what happened to the poor girl. She's quite lost, you know. I have already secured you a seat on a flight out there tonight, you need to pack quickly…"

"No," Gar said quietly with a firmness that surprised Steve. "I'm not going."

His foster father paused, then said slowly, "Don't you understand, boy? She's awake. Terra is away." Gar closed his eyes at the sound of the name. "After four years she's awake, and you're just going to let her go. You loved her-"

"Once, yes," Gar interrupted tightly. "When I thought good times and physical gratification were all you need to love something, and have them love you in return…" The young teacher trailed off as he remembered his audience. "It doesn't matter now. She'll have to find her own way, without me. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have lunches to pack and homework to check."

Steve sniffed imperiously. "And why isn't their mother doing that?"

Gar's reply took on a force that surprised his visitor. "Because she is stuck in a hospital bed with metal screws in her leg and braces and tubes all over her body because of a car accident that she should never have been in. And even if she weren't, I would still be checking homework and packing lunches because I _want_ to."

The business man frowned. "Gar, boy, this is not where you're meant to be, haven't you realized this by now? Your skills are wasted here…"

"Probably, yes," Gar admitted for the first time, facing the man before his with steady determination, yet there was no anger present in his words. "I'll never been a famous scientist, a traveling professor, or even an acclaimed writer. That's because I have decide there's something else I want to purse, something that has become far more important that fame or fortune."

Steve blinked a bit, and then smiled. "Well, it at least sounds promising. And it is?"

"Fatherhood."

Further conversation was cut off by a sleepy voice in the hallway.

"Mr. Gar? Are you there?" Tommy shuffled into view, holding a tattered blanket that he slept with every night in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other.

"What's wrong?" Gar asked as eh gently lifted the boy into his arms. "Can't sleep?"

"Bad dream," the child sighed as he snuggled into the teacher's embrace. "'Bout mommy…"

The man on the porch stood dumbfounded as his foster son tenderly settled the boy and spent a moment rocking him back and forth quietly.

"Goodnight, Steve," Gar said firmly when Tommy was almost asleep in his arms. "Tell Rita I'll call her when I can."

The door was shut before Mr. Dayton could reply.

-8x8-

It took the rest of the week and through the weekend to perfect the routine, the adults trading off the various responsibilities between Rachel and the kids with the exception of Jenny who was still putting two to three hours overtime in every day trying to sort out the mess her boss's job had become. Considering that responsibility enough, Vic, Kori, Gar and even Richard maintained the precarious balance they had achieved as they tried to keep the loads as even as possible.

Rachel's progress was heartening, she still slept most of the time but her injuries were healing as well as one could hope with only a few complications.

The first, and most worrying, was her leg. There was no infection, the incisions and bolted bones were healing, but as time went by more damage revealed itself from the accident. Both her knee and hip had been torn from their sockets in the crash, and now ripped tendons, damaged cartilage and overstretched ligaments began to show. All of it could be mended, the doctors said confidently, given time and the proper care. She might need to use a wheel chair for a short time, crutches definitely, and a cane, perhaps, for awhile after that. A year, maybe two, with intense physical training and lots of rest.

All things a person with insurance would be hard-pressed to afford. A person without insurance…

The librarian had already resigned herself to a life with a cane, regardless of what her brother and friends may say. The hospital bill would be bad enough, there would be no talk of loans or asking for help from people she'd never be able to pay back. There was always a chance it would heal completely on its own she would remind them whenever the topic was brought up.

No one asked the doctor was the percentage was, it was difficult enough to hope without discouraging facts on top of it.

Kori had to leave when the doctor gave to give Rachel the information on his recommended therapist, complete with a pamphlet, business card and a voucher for one free consultation within the next month. The librarian agreed to go talk to them within a week of leaving the hospital. She kept the fact that it would only be for the initial visit to learn as much as she could to herself.

Gar had his own thoughts and opinions on that subject, but kept it to himself for the time being and focused mainly on her children. Melvin coped by taking on as much responsibility as she could at the house and throwing herself headlong into lacrosse. The boys chose other methods of distraction. Timmy focused more and more on the choir, studying his music sometimes for hours after school when he didn't have practice and Tommy became Mr. Logan's shadow, which included becoming the mascot for the women's lacrosse team.

The high school girls quickly fell in love with the elementary school blonde boy, some going so far as to buy him ears and face paint for their first game at the end of the week.

Which, it now being Thursday evening, was Gar's primary concern as he drove home from practice with Melvin and Tommy in the car. Timmy would get a ride from Jenny, who had to work late again, and would join them for dinner as Vic was at the hospital once more.

The teacher was in the process of preparing the meal with his two helpers when the front door opened to admit the pink-haired young woman and the grumpy red-headed boy beside her.

"Fajitas," Jenny sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table tiredly. "Smells good."

"Thanks," Gar said from the stove, matching her exhausted grin. "Any news?"

"Yeah, she's fine, still healing, doctors are looking into possibly releasing her this weekend," their visitor replied as she gratefully accepted a cup of milk from one of the boys.

The teacher looked a bit surprised as he dished the stir-fried veggies into one bowl and the beans in another. "So soon?"

"It's been almost a week…"

"Yeah, I know."

"She ate most of her food today, Vic said, and the doctors are overall real happy with her progress besides…y'know."

There Jenny stopped abruptly and changed the subject. No one had yet explained to the younger three the extent of the damage down to their mother's leg, and neither were they about to volunteer to do so. Obviously they knew it had been hurt, the cast was hard to miss. But if the most Rachel had to worry about was a broken bone, she would have been home long ago.

Melvin was bothered by the odd way the adults acted when it came to her mother's injuries, but she was also preoccupied by her hungry stomach, the kiss Brian had sneaked with her in one of the hallways at school and the load of laundry that needed to be done if the boys were going to have socks for the next day. Timmy and Tommy were in similar states of mind, and both were more than happy to let the adults carry out the conversation on light but mostly boring topics meant to do little more than fill the air with something other than silence.

The food was soon eaten, Jenny excused herself for the night, and the children shuffled off to bed. Gar tucked the boys in, checked to be sure Melvin didn't need anything, and cleaned the kitchen before heading upstairs and allowing himself a few moments of quiet introspection before he drifted off to sleep.

Rachel would be home soon, he hoped, though it seemed as though she had been injured only yesterday. And yet, sometimes he felt as though he had been taking care of the children for months, not days. He wanted her home, it wasn't the same without her, and yet he also knew it would make things harder as well. She wouldn't be able to help with anything for quite some time, in fact it would be quite the opposite. She would need to be cared for more than perhaps even the children did.

In the back of his mind, Gar could hear Steve's mocking laughter. '_Take care of someone? You can't even take care of yourself!'_ The teacher grit his teeth, rolling over as he tried to block out the familiar scorn. _'It is not a matter of if, but of when you will fail. And then what? They will despise you for your weakness, reject you for your lack of strength._' The voice sounded convincingly real, but the young man closed his eyes and willed it away.

He just…wouldn't fail.

-8x8-

School passed all-too quickly, and before Gar knew it he was directing the loading of the van as they waited for the new assistant coach to arrive. The teacher had been told in no uncertain terms that he was not going to leave school property with a van full of young, pretty teenager girls without someone else along for the ride. Especially since it was common knowledge that half the female population had a crush on him, and not all of them were just students. A great many of become vastly jealous of Ms. Roth in the last few months, particularly so in the last week though.

Gar wasn't too surprised when Mr. McDonall jogged up, puffing a bit and toting his briefcase in one hand. He knew the history teacher better than most of the faculty, and the administration had hinted it was someone they trusted that he would work well with.

"Are we about ready to go?" Mr. McDonall asked as he surveyed the van and the gathering of girls in uniform around it.

"Mara?" Gar asked, turning to the captain expectantly.

"All loaded, except passengers," the senior replied smartly as she closed the trunk.

"Alright," Gar said as he checked his watch. "Let's load up and get going. Mr. McDonall, would you like the front?"

"Please," the history teacher replied with a grin. "This should be quite interesting, Coach Logan."

"And why is that?"

"I have never seen lacrosse played before in my life, yet I've always been curious as to how the game was played."

Gar put the keys into the ignition and revved the old van to life. "Yeah, should be."

-8x8-

Rachel held still as the doctor poked and prodded her with experienced hands, finally flipping the left side of the covers away to inspect her lower half. The hip was no longer swollen, and she was able to shift a bit without causing pain or strain. The knee was not quite as healed, still mottled purple with bruises and tenderly puffed up with aching flesh. The doctor loosened the brace and moved the joint slowly, careful not to put pressure on the lower broken leg bones as he checked his patient's range of motion. Rachel winced, and her skin went pale, but showed no reaction other than that.

"Well, you're getting back some motion naturally," the doctor conceded as he laid the limb back down. "If you're up to it, we'll get you some crutches or a walker and try to get you moving again. The move from the bed to the chair is fairly easy for you now, correct?" Rachel nodded, not trusting her voice right at that moment. "Good. If you're able to get up and walk around the hallway a few times, even with help, we'll take the catheter out. We'll still need to keep track of your fluids for awhile, but there's nothing terribly wrong with your arms so catching it in the cup shouldn't be too difficult if you can get yourself into the bathroom."

The librarian zoned Dr. Hagler out as she went on to something else, trying to ignore how degraded she felt by the practices she knew were standard and necessary. The kidneys could possibly have been injured, fluid intake and output was the best way to easily discern how her inner parts were functioning, etc, etc… Still, that didn't make her feel any less dehumanized.

Vic came back in when the doctor had left, sitting beside his sister and patting her hand. "So?"

"Still doing better," Rachel sighed as she tested one of her stitched incisions on her arm. "Still can't go home. No until they're 100% sure I didn't sustain any internal damage and that my leg and hip won't…I dunno. Not heal."

"More x-rays?" Vic asked as he settled himself in his chair.

"Tomorrow, probably. If they come up clear, maybe…" The young woman shrugged vaguely as she let her words die slowly. It was too much to hope for now, going home in the next day or two. She glanced at the clock; the game would be starting soon. She had been relieved when Gar had said he would keep coaching the team. Melvin would have something to do to keep her busy, and maybe in a few weeks when she was feeling better…

_Get real_ the practical part of her brain snapped coldly. _You will be lucky if you are able to coach the team next season, between your shot leg and the fact that you can't seem to stay awake for more than a few hours at a time…_

"Well, we'll just keep hoping for the best," she heard Vic say as the dinner tray came in. "Are you hungry?"

The librarian made a face. "I guess."

"Baked chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans," the nurse said as she unveiled the food. "Enjoy."

_Sure, _Rachel thought as she listlessly picked up the fork and poked the bland colored masses dubiously. Three different food groups, and somehow they all managed to taste the same. And the taste wasn't even like chicken.

She needed to be home, and soon.

-8x8-

Mr. McDonall observed with keen eyes as Gar led the team. Granted, the science teacher did little in the way of directions when the game was actually in play. But in the time-outs he was giving words of strength and encouragement, before the game he had reaffirmed their unity and communication, and now in the midst of their victory with Tommy astride his shoulders he was celebrating with them, encouraging good will towards the other team and giving handshakes and pats on the back all around.

"Well, that wasn't too hard," he commented as he came back to the bench, the girls still cavorting about and chatting animatedly as they began to pack up their things.

"You did well," Mr. McDonall replied as he gathered the papers he'd been grading together. "Congratulations on your first solo victory."

"I didn't do anything," Gar replied wit ha soft laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Just what she showed me."

"Well, you have a good teacher, then."

"Thanks, I'll tell her you said so."

-8x8-

Rachel smiled a bit as Vic closed his phone and announced, "They won!"

"How much?" she asked.

"2-8. Melvin guarded the goal like a pro, she stopped seven other shots single-handedly."

"Good." The single word conveyed a depth of pleasure and pride that a speech could not have held.

"Who did they play?" Jenny asked as she moved her piece on the board game. Rachel had been bored enough to agree to play checkers, and her assistant needed something to think about besides work. Timmy sat below them on the floor, deeply engrossed in his hand-held game system.

"Jameson West," Vic replied after a moment of thought. "Blue with white stripes."

"Easy win," Rachel said at the same time Jenny snorted, "Pansies."

"Same coach for 20 years," his sister went on to explain as she jumped Jenny's king. "He thinks having one fast forward who can sprint through the defense is enough to win."

"Could it be?" Vic asked, having never really studied the theories and strategies of the game.

Rachel snorted derisively. "If your goalie can't intercept to save their life, yeah. Most teams are a bit smarter than that."

"Their defense?" the mechanic prompted curiously.

Jenny was the one to answer this time. "Non-existent, except they are good at intercepting long throws. If you kept it short and tight they didn't stand a chance."

Vic was very surprised. "That is an easy win. Hope it doesn't go this head."

Rachel shrugged, her mind more focused on the game once more as she absently sighed. "It shouldn't, he's a pretty level-headed guy."

-8x8-

Gar was Superman.

He could do anything.

Kids well cared for? Check.

Homework done? Check.

Lunches made? Check.

The house cleaned for Rachel's return on Sunday? Check.

His teaching work caught up on? Check.

The lacrosse team continued and led to an astounding victory where they destroyed their foes?

Check and check.

On yeah, he really was that good.

-8x8-

Well, Friends, I hope you are all glad to see that no, I have not died. It's more like life just decided to run me over several times and then poke my groaning prone form repeatedly just to see if I would get up again. And when I did decide to try and become vertical once more, it ran me over again, repeatedly, just to make sure I didn't forget it was still there. I will be continuing the story as I can, with hopes of finishing before March, but there are no longer any guarantees or predicted times of completion for each following chapter. I hope you enjoyed this most recent addition to this story, and thank you, as always, for your many wonderful reviews and support despite my lack of consistency as of late. I hope you all had a pleasant holiday!

Author Notes:

Anonymous1: Please, I'm honored that you reviewed at all. I do apologize for the extended cliffhanger, it was never meant to stay a cliffhanger that long. At least you're back home at this point with internet so you may enjoy this story to the fullest with your fellow readers. Thank you for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Animeistight36: Well, here is more! There is a lot of drama, but it probably will be getting somewhat less complicated in the future chapters. Thanks for the review!

Anonymous Reader: Thank you! I hope this chapter is just as awesome, thanks for the review!

BoxofChocolates: I hope you have an easier time finding the review button this time! Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed the chapter!

IGAF-kun: Yeah, I'm not a big fan of them myself. It was only supposed to be for a week or two, maybe that will teach me not to do anymore, right? I do hope you still have hair left. If not, I can refer you to a very helpful wig-maker. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Gardensigernumbli: I don't think of it as Rachel lashing out at Gar specifically, but more as she always seemed to hold things in until they burst…and it didn't seem like she always had a choice about who was around her when her limit was reached. Just because Steve added the final straw to her back didn't mean she wasn't able to stumble away from him before it finally broke. Anyways, thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

MeatLips: I know what you mean, occasionally I have to find a good piece of fanart to use a reference point when I get mentally confused. Thank you for your many words of praise, I have worked to make this story the best that I can, and I think that on some levels I have succeeded. As for Gar, breaking behavior patterns driven into place since childhood is extremely difficult. It has to build, little by little, until you get the final confrontation that takes place in this chapter. I am sorry for the wait for this new chapter, it was never supposed to be this long. Thanks for your absolutely wonderful review, I hope to hear from you again soon!

InkGothical: Apparently, yes, I just did. And then I made you wait forever again for the update. Sorry, but there wasn't much I could do at the time. I hope the next update will be much sooner, and that I will hear from you again soon. Thanks for the review!

Reader: Well, now you know what happened to Rachel. And while Vic might have been tempted to throw Steve through a wall, he probably wouldn't have out of respect for Rachel's walls. That, and while Steve is quite the jerk he is also a rich jerk, and that could be serious problems later on for the mechanic. Thanks for the review!

Somewhere In Time : Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter is worth it! Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again soon!

Nos48243born: Just almost? Oh well, I guess it can't be perfect all the time. Thanks for the review!

Raven'sWinterRaine: Well, it took some time, but here is the next chapter! Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

TheWatcherandReader: And here there is more revealed, and yet it leaves so much more to be said. Thanks for the review!

Wawaboy2 : All people are cruel in their own way, just as they can be kind as well. Thanks for the review!

Handerra: Thank you.

DarkBeastBoy: I don't know about 'back', but we're getting there. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Bookworm007: Wow, a real librarian? Cool! That's one of this jobs I would like to have, for maybe a few months, just to see what its like. I hope this chapter is more fulfilling, and was worth the long wait. Thanks for the review!

TheSilverWarrior: I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell. You're not the only one who wants to smack Steve that seems to be a general consensus. Thank you for your many words of praise as always, your reviews are always there to uplift me when I need it. I hope this absence was not further upsetting, and that you will forgive me for it in due time. Thank you, again, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and that I will hear from you again soon!

Myrthill: Well, I hope this chapter helped sum things up a little more. Thank you for your wonderful review, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Zenia: That is a very high compliment indeed, thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, thanks for the review!

Hiya: Ok!!

Gun toten Girly: I must say, just the length of your reviews always makes me smile. I hope you managed to survive my long absence. I must say, you have me quite stumped with your final rebuttal to the problem of potentially having too large a head. Congratulations! Actually, that's not that hard, but let's pretend it's a big deal anyways. Anyways, I know very little of school dances, because I didn't wish to embarrass myself in front of so many of my peers. I hope this update was satisfactory, as always, and thanks again for the amazing review. Hope to hear from you soon!

LillyOpal: Well, it is Rachel, but it'll be alright. I hope. :P Thanks for the review!

Raven of Alaska : I've always meant to ask, are you really from Alaska? Because that would just be cool beyond all belief. I hope this chapter put most of your fears to rest. Thanks for the awesome review, I hope you liked the new chapter!

Tarson : Well, think of it this way. No matter how level-headed a person is, they can only contain so much emotion at some time. At some point, they're going to crack, even if it's just a little bit, to let off some steam before things can go back to normal again. And in general, Rachel (Raven) never did things by halves in the TV show. Thank you for the review, I hope the new chapter was worth the wait!

Timkhj: I hope this chapter provoked another happy dance! As for your review, Rachel has never been known to easily warm up to people, but maybe in the future something of the sort may occur. And as for the cliché, well, there's always going to be a few in a story of this length. Trust me, it's much better than some of the other alternate endings my mind toyed with for awhile. Thanks for the review, as always, and I hope this new chapter was worth the long wait. Hope to hear from you soon!

Thank you, again, to all of you who reviewed last time, it means more than you can possibly know! Hope to see you all again soon, until next time!

~CB~

Behind every argument is someone's ignorance.

**-**Louis D. Brandeis (1856 - 1941)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21, my friends, in the flesh. Lots of stuff at the end. Now read!

-8x8-

Rachel was as happy as any when they finally rolled her to the elevator in a wheel chair, dressed in normal clothes for the first time in over a week. Kori had brought the outfit from home and helped her dress, and while the baggy pants did nothing for her figure they did accommodate the brace that held her leg in place. The cosmetologist and Melvin would take turns helping out at the house with Rachel's basic toiletry needs. Being unable to dress or bathe on her own was frustrating, but anything was better than staying in the hospital.

Kori's car was waiting for them at the front. Her crutches, medical papers and other things were piled into the back. The patient was carefully helped into the front passenger seat, her face remaining flat though the color drained from it when the injured leg was accidentally jostled. Thankfully, it didn't take long to get her settled or the seat belt secured, and the mother let out a long shuddering sigh as she leaned back in her seat.

"Are you ready, friend Rachel?" Kori asked as she started the car up as gently as she could.

"Yes," her passenger replied quietly. "Please, take me home."

-8x8-

The kids waited excitedly on the front porch, all clean and dressed neatly as Gar fussed over a few more details inside. The house had been well-prepared for Rachel's return: the hallways cleared and rooms rearranged to make it easier to maneuver around on a set of crutches. Her tea things had been set within easy reach on the counter, and a schedule had already been put together of who would visit the house during the day to be sure Rachel was getting along all right.

Kori pulled into the driveway not long after she said they would arrive, and Melvin was immediately at the passenger door helping her mother out. The cosmetologist fetched the crutches and soon the returning mother was hobbling up the front walk with lines of pain creasing her brow and a relieved smile on her lips.

"Welcome home!" the boys chorused when she reached the door, both hugging her 'good' side before allowing her entrance.

Rachel felt a prickling at the back of her eyes as she surveyed her beloved haven, clean and worn and still awaiting her return. Quickly, she banished the feeling aside as Gar peeked out from the kitchen, the usual carefree smile on his face. Yes, she was happy beyond comprehension. No, he did not need to see her cry.

"Welcome home," he said as the rest of the family crowded in beside her. "What would you like first? A cup of tea? Something to eat?"

"A nap," she replied, already feeling the exhaustion weighing her body down once again. Suddenly, a rather disheartening thought came. "I suppose I should sleep on the couch, just in case…"

"No need," Gar said as he reached over and dropped something around her neck. "It's a two way radio, see?" Pulling out a similar contraption from his pocket, he spoke into it. "Test, one two, can you hear me now?" His voice came through the device around Rachel's neck, tinny and a bit fuzzy but still audible. "You go take your nap, in your own bed, and you just let us know when you want to get up, ok?"

Rachel touched the device, and then looked at the teacher with an unreadable expression. "Thank you," she said sincerely, then began to move down the hall with an abrupt nod of her head. Melvin followed her in wake, to help her mother get settled.

Kori was quick to excuse herself after Rachel's things were inside, and Gar couldn't blame her for doing so. Everyone was relieved that the pale young woman was home, there would be no more daily visits to the hospital, everyone could enjoy a good night's rest in their own beds tonight.

The boys went outside to play, secure in the knowledge that their mother was home (a most heart-warming improvement) and would continue to get better. Melvin appeared a short time later, a troubled look on her face as she sat next to Gar at the kitchen table.

"Will she always be this tired?" she asked as she put her head on her crossed arms dejectedly. "I thought when she got home things would be different. Be...better."

"It is better," Gar replied as he set his lacrosse papers aside. "She's home."

The freshman was on the verge of pouting. "But it's not the same…"

"And it won't be, for awhile," the teacher said gently. "You have to face the facts, Melvin, your mother went through a horrible car accident. A person doesn't just bounce back from that sort of thing. Add in multiple surgeries, other complications, she won't be the same for a long time. The important thing to remember is that she will be, someday. You just have to be patient and trust that in the end, it'll be just fine."

"And what if it isn't?" the teenager asked flatly as she surreptitiously wiped something from the corner of her eyes.

Gar politely pretended not to notice and beamed as encouragingly as he could. "Then it's not the end."

-8x8-

Rachel woke feeling more comfortable than she had in a long time, slowly opening her eyes to the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. It was quiet, and she reveled in the lack of beeps or monitors or soft whirrings of machines in the background. There were muted voices from the kitchen, but they were familiar sounds of home.

Her stomach was the first part of her to demand she move. Her bladder was the second. Between the two she did not stand much of a chance saying 'no'.

One hand reached for the radio that still hung about her neck. Internally thankful she hadn't followed her earlier impulse, the night stand would have been much too far away to reach, she brought it up with her good arm and pushed the talk button. "…hello?"

There was a moment's pause, then, "Rachel?" She could tell it was Gar, even through the slight distortion. "Do you need something?"

"Can you send Melvin to my room?" she asked, stretching as she could with the multiple braces in place and laying flat on her back.

The reply was immediate. "Sure, anything else?"

Rachel was about to say no when a thought came to her. "Could you boil some water?" she asked, "I need a cup of tea."

She could hear his smile through the radio. "Absolutely. Melvin's on her way."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

It was only a moment before Melvin was popping her head in the door inquiringly.

"Could you help me up?" her mother asked with a grimace, propping herself up on her good arm. The daughter was quick to comply, and soon Rachel was levering herself up with her crutches. "Have you eaten?" she asked Melvin when she finished with the bathroom and was ready to head out.

"Not yet," the freshman admitted with a grin. "We wanted to see if you would get up first."

Rachel felt a bloom of warmth in her chest, and her smile grew ever so slightly. "Well, I'm awake, and very hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese," Gar announced from the stove. "Your water is ready for tea, too."

"It smells delicious," Rachel replied as she lowered herself into the seat Tommy had pulled out for her.

"Probably because anything is better than hospital food," Gar laughed as he pulled the last two sandwiches from the griddle. "And it's easy, too."

"Uncle Vic might find a way to mess it up," Timmy snorted as he set the table. "If it's not meat, breakfast, or dessert…sometimes he just shouldn't even try."

"Yeah," Melvin agreed as she poured drinks for everyone. "But his steaks do rock, and no one can make a thanksgiving turkey like he does."

Rachel sat back as they moved around her, putting the food on the table and arranging the seats. It felt wonderful to be home, so much that it didn't bother her in the least when Gar was the one to announce the start of the meal or the way the conversation seemed to swirl around her. The food was good, and after she had eaten her fill the librarian sat back and let her mind drift as the others talked. It was Tommy's voice who brought her back to the present.

"Please, mom?" he asked wistfully. "It's a really fun game."

"Your mom's still pretty tired, guys," Gar intervened when Rachel didn't immediately reply. "Maybe we should save the game for another time."

"I am tired," she admitted when the boys looked back at her pleadingly. "How long is it?"

"Pretty short, I think," Tommy said as Timmy scratched his head. "Right, Mr. Gar?"

The teacher looked at the boys blankly. "Our last game was over two hours."

Tommy blinked as he tried to process that in his mind. "Yeah, that's pretty short, right?"

Rachel sighed as Gar shook his head. "Is there something else you'd like to do?"

Timmy perked up this time. "Would you read to us?" he asked hopefully. Rachel quickly agreed and each child was given permission to choose one book from the family box. The effect was immediate. The boys hopped up and whooped for joy, scrambling to clean the table as quickly as possible as Melvin got up with only slightly less enthusiasm and began to help. Gar helped as well, Rachel enjoying the last of her tea as the routine was quickly finished.

Melvin then helped her mother up and back to the bedroom, Timmy and Tommy running for the living room as the teacher followed curiously. The boys pulled an old, dusty box from under the couch that the teacher had never seen before and upon opening it revealed a collection of well-loved and well-worn picture books. Both boys seemed to know exactly what they were looking for, and upon finding it immediately left.

Gar lifted a few that were left and read the titles to himself. 'Where's Waldo', 'The Big Hungry Bear', and 'Brown Bear, Brown Bear' met his eyes among many others, some which he recognized from his childhood.

Melvin appeared just then and quickly she shuffled through the stack and grabbed one from the bottom. The cover was no longer visible under the many layers of tape holding it together. Curious, Gar followed her back to Rachel's room where he suddenly paused outside the open door. She had never given him permission to come in, what if he were to find himself unwelcome in that private place?

Tommy was the first to notice the teacher standing there. "You can't see the pictures from there," the boy said very logically as he settled himself on one side of his mother. Rachel sat in the middle of the bed with her back against the wall propped up by pillows and all three youngsters crowded around both sides.

Rachel gave a slight nod, and Gar entered the room respectfully as the mother collected the books. The teacher settled himself backwards on the desk chair, chin resting on his crossed arms as he waited for her to begin.

"Horton Hears a Who," the librarian said as she selected the book on the top. Tommy lit and snuggled in further for his pick. Gar had heard the story before, had even acted in the musical as one of the extras for the show. Horton the elephant, who heard the small voice of the mayor of Whoville when no one else could, and who saved the town through his bravery and steadfastness.

"I meant what I said, and I said what I meant, an elephant's faithful one hundred percent," Tommy chanted with his mother, grinning all the while.

The story was amusing, but what captivated him most was Rachel's voice. It seemed to take on a special animation when she read the story, as though she was losing herself in the characters and plot along with the listener.

The second story was 'The Grouchy Lady Bug', Timmy's pick, in which a grumbling, grouchy ladybug eventually realizes that there is nothing like friends to make you feel better. Timmy seemed satisfied with every page, and was heard to say that Eric Carle was a genius.

The last book was Melvin's, and the teacher still could not see the cover. Rachel, however, recognized it immediately. With a soft smile, she ran a hand down the spine and whispered, "Where the Wild Things Are."

The teacher leaned forwards attentively, for the story had been around for awhile and had been among the favorites of the few children he had known. The story of a boy who ran off to live with the monsters deep in the jungle was appealing even now, especially when he sailed home to supper waiting for him. Melvin beamed the whole way through, especially when the boy danced with the monsters and howled at the moon. The deformed teddy bear on her lap suddenly seemed to resemble characters in the story more than expected. Gar wondered briefly where it had come from before his attention was taken once again by the mother firmly closing the book and setting the stack aside. Her shoulders seemed to slump a bit as she sighed, her body sagging with unspoken fatigue.

Gar was only a moment in getting up; telling the boys it was time for bed. Melvin helped her mother up from her seat to get the bed rearranged, and the teacher followed Timmy and Tommy to be sure they were doing as told.

Melvin emerged sometime later, waving goodnight to the boys before disappearing into her own bedroom. When everyone was settled the young man went back to the kitchen, making sure the backpacks and lunches were in order for the next day. A last sweep of the house was done, doors locked, lights off; and the teacher took himself up to the loft for the night.

He was in the process of laying out his own clothes when the radio unexpectedly crackled to life. "…hello?"

"Right here," he said as he quickly picked it up. "Do you need something, Rachel?"

"Um, just wondering…" Gar could hear the guilt in her voice and frowned. "Did you…is everything ready for tomorrow?"

Her tenant realized what she was trying to ask and smiled. "Lunches are packed, and backpacks ready. Melvin helps them get dressed in the morning."

There was a pause, and then: "Oh, ok…that's good. And the house, is it…closed up?"

"Doors locked, windows shut, lights off and everyone's safely tucked away in their beds," Gar replied with a hint of pride. "Don't worry, I've got it covered."

There was another pause, and then a hesitant, "Ok, that's good. Thank you."

The radio abruptly cut off, and Gar stared at the plastic box for a moment with a knowing smile. Not home one day and she was already worrying about the thousand little details she used to see to herself. She must be feeling better, and for that he was grateful.

-8x8-

Gar was up before the sun, getting showered and dressed in a hurry as he went over the schedule in his head once more. At school he was ordering the specimens, warning the other teachers, and rearranging the room to the set up he liked for dissections. For lunch he was coming back to the house, checking up on Rae, and making sure he had his coach things for lacrosse practice that evening. After school, the boys were getting picked up by Jenny who would take them to the house and spend the evening there until he got home. It was the one night a week the assistant didn't have to work late. Once at home he intended to spend most of the evening grading tests and then cleaning the kitchen if Jenny didn't. He had his planning period to take care of any other work that came up. It was organized to a T, simply nothing could go wrong.

Downstairs Gar found Rachel at the kitchen table, sipping her hot tea and looking more like her old self save a few visible bruises and the crutches that leaned beside her.

"Did Melvin help you up?" Gar asked as he quickly fixed himself a bite to eat.

"Yes, though I feel much stronger today," Rachel admitted as she settled her propped-up leg a bit more comfortably. "I might try and get up myself tomorrow…" when she caught the skeptical look he was giving her, she sighed, "Or I won't."

"I just don't want you to take things too fast," Gar defended himself quickly. "But, if you think you're ready, well, that's your call. Just keep your radio and cell phone handy. Y'know, just in case."

"That I can accept," she sighed. "There's always the chance something may go wrong…better to be safe than sorry."

"Good," the teacher said with a smile as he finished his food. "Are you settled for this morning?"

"I have everything within reach that I might need, so barring any unforeseen circumstances I'll be fine until lunch after Kori visits this morning," Rachel replied. "Phone and radio, as previously mentioned, with all the emergency information programmed in. A stack of books to keep me entertained. Tea and snacks set out for me, extra-strength Tylenol within easy reach…"

"Where's your hydrcodone?" Gar asked as he glanced around for the large bottle that had accompanied Rachel from the hospital.

"I don't need it," the mother replied with a finality that challenged the teacher to question her statement. "Satisfied?"

Gar considered arguing for a moment, then decided it wasn't worth it right then. "…Yes, thank you."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can break my three hour record for staying awake."

Reassured that Rachel was well settled, the teacher focused once again on his own schedule. His things were gathered up, and out the door he went feeling every inch prepared for the day.

Arriving at school early and parking in his usual spot, Gar headed in with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. To the office he went first, picking up his mail and waving to the secretary on his way out. The classroom was his next stop, and he quickly put his things away and went down the hall to speak to the other teachers close to him. Mrs. Pauls was the other science teacher on that hall, she taught the advanced and AP classes, and completely understood his warning about the coming stench of formaldehyde. Mr. Collins was next on his list, the woodshop teacher whose classroom took up most of his side of the hallway. He was quick to assure the biology teacher that it was fine, he could hardly smell anything over the varnish and sawdust in his workspace. Gar then girded himself up for the last stop he had to make, trying to appear a lot more confident than he felt.

Knocking on the last open door in the hallway, tucked in the back corner, the visiting teacher called out, "Mrs. Kestern?"

The wrinkled, frowning woman behind the desk looked up at him darkly. She never welcomed other teachers into her domain, considering herself a lone survivor of the days when education was pure and simple. She taught the government, economics and current events classes. The students all agreed that while she was a cantankerous with a sharp tongue and acid wit, if you could put up with it she did an amazing job at teaching her students what they needed to know. Which is probably why she hadn't been fired yet.

"Is this important?" she asked in a tone that suggested if it wasn't there would be pain. Eternal pain.

"I just wanted you to know that the biology classes would be dissecting at the end of this week," Gar replied quickly.

The older teacher stood up slowly, seeming to gird herself for an unforeseen battle ahead. "Wonderful, more bad news."

Gar took a step backwards, wondering how rude it would appear if he walked out right then. "Yes, well, sorry to spoil your day-"

"When I was a young teacher, there was none of this 'formaldehyde' needed in dissections, you caught the animal, brought it in, cut in open, and was done with it!" Mrs. Kestern said as she made a emphatic gesture with one hand.

The young biology teacher valiantly tried to defend the system. "That's hardly hygienic…"

Mrs. Kestern wasn't listening. "The farmers always had a few animals they were willing to donate, they even brought a young cow in one time: it was born lame."

Gar edged back another step. "That's very interesting, but-"

"And now you have to buy each 'specimen', ridiculous, a waste of perfectly good funds. We should be purchasing new equipment, renovating our facilities, not on bloodless creatures that look like they were tortured before being dropped in a barrel of stinking goop."

"It's standard regulation-"

"Why, in my days you didn't even need to know biology! Kids that lived on farms had seen enough animals sliced open to know what they looked like inside, and who else needed to know? Does knowing where the tibia or the pubic arch help a graduated student figure out what to do with their life, Mr. Logan?"

At this point, Gar was struggling to keep up and escape at the same time. "They might…want to become a doctor?"

Mrs. Kestner stared at the man as if he had suddenly grown a second head, and then waved at him dismissively. "I'm a very busy person, Mr. Logan, please leave and stop wasting my time."

"O-…ok."

Class was about to start when Gar finally made it back to his room. He checked his list for the day, he would need to rearrange a few things but as long as his planning period was still free he could order them then…

"Mr. Logan," Mrs. Pierceson, the head of the science teachers, said as she stuck her head in his room. "We're having a meeting during our joint planning. It will just take a minute, alright?"

"Sure," he answered before he remembered he now had things he needed to do during planning. Hoping they would stick to that few-minute promise, he shuffled it to the back of his mind and got down to the business of teaching.

His first few classes were fine, the students as attentive as always with the usual few troublemakers. Coming to his planning period, the teacher quickly gathered his things together and went to the required classroom two halls down.

"Eager, are we?" the head of the department teased as she picked up after the lab her students had just finished.

Gar shrugged with a grin and helped her clean up as he could. Mrs. Pauls was next to arrive, and as the two female teachers began debating the use of animals in product and drug testing Gar found himself drawn into the discussion. The trio moved through a number of topics before Gar glanced up at the clock and realized over fifteen minutes had passed.

"Are we going to start the meeting soon?" he asked when he found a polite place to interject in the current topic of genetic engineering in cattle.

"As soon as Mr. Compton gets here," Mrs. Pierceson replied lightly. "He has a student making up a quiz, it should only be another five minutes or so." Somewhat mollified, the teacher allowed himself to be drawn back into the general discussion once again. It did seem like only five minutes until Mr. Compton arrived, Gar being too polite to constantly check his watch with his boss standing right there. The balding, middle-aged man apologized for his tardiness and they quickly got down to the business of the meeting. That really did only take a minute, the teachers all being entirely attentive and helpful, and while Gar was gathering his things to leave he checked his watch. Seeing he only had ten minutes until the start of his lunch, the teacher started in surprise.

"Sorry," Mr. Compton said as he glanced in Gar's direction. "The student was cheating, I had to take him to the Principal-"

Gar heard nothing more as he was already out the door, mentally retallying his schedule as he burst into his classroom and dove for his desk. The phone number for the company he was ordering from was right on top, and he quickly flipped open his phone. Impatiently waiting for the opening welcome message, he punched in the required code to order for a high school and was immediately rewarded with someone asking what he needed that day. The teacher rattled off his order, and he distractedly agreed when it was repeated back.

Dropping the phone back in his pocket, he checked that he had his keys, wallet and coat. Waving to Mr. McDonel on the way out the front, Gar ran to his car. His mind was still busy rearranging the many small details that had thus far been put out of place by the time he pulled into the driveway. Hopefully, he would have things back on track by the end of the day.

Up the steps he bounded, letting himself in as he called, "Rachel?"

There was no answer, but the teacher was not concerned. Putting his things on the kitchen table, Gar peaked into the living room and found his patient fast asleep on the couch. He smiled, feeling more relaxed already. In the kitchen he heated up some soup, adding crackers, some slices of cheese, and a fresh cup of tea before loading it on the tray and bringing it to the living room.

Rachel was blearily opening her eyes when he popped back in, blinking in confusion. "Lunch already?" she mumbled to herself, slowly working into a sitting position as she checked her watch. The time seemed to annoying her, but her stomach growled and she thankfully accepted the offered tray.

An awkward silence settled over them as Gar sat on the chair placed across from the couch, nibbling his way through his peanut butter sandwich.

"So," the teacher asked when it began to get to him. "Did you break that record?"

Rachel looked at him in puzzlement, and then remembered their earlier conversation. "No. But I usually managed longer periods of time in the afternoon, so we'll see."

"Ah."

The silence this time had a companionable feel to it, and both finished their meals more relaxed than before. Gar checked his watch and was about to leave when Rachel called his name.

"Hm?"

The mother seemed to fidget with the blanket over her lap. "Can you…help me up?"

Gar quickly complied, gently supporting her weight as she slowly moved to an upright position. "Are you going to lay down?" he asked when she was able to steady herself on her crutches. "Your bed is probably more comfortable than the couch."

"No," she replied carefully, not meeting his gaze as a faint line of pink topped her cheeks. "Would you mind waiting just a minute? I…might need your help again."

"Wha-Oh! Yeah, sure." The teacher fought his own blush as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…I'll wait out here, ok?"

Rachel gave a short nod before disappearing into her bedroom. A moment later he heard a door close, and then a long period of silence. Gar was about to call and ask if she needed any help when the toilet flushed and the door opened again soon after that. Rachel emerged, looking tired but steady as she made her way back to the couch.

"Is there anything else you want before I go?" Gar asked, taking her crutches and setting them in easy reach as she sat down.

"No thank you," Rachel replied as she settled herself as comfortably as possible. "Thank you for lunch, you'd better go before you are late."

Gar checked his watch and realized how right she was. "Oh! Ok, see you tonight! Call if you need anything!" He barely caught Rachel's promise to do so as he rushed out the door and into the car. The teacher made it to class with less than a minute to spare. The afternoon itself ran smoothly enough, Gar going over his dissection review and putting the students into the groups they would work with later that week.

Practice was next, and the teacher threw his coach clothes on before jogging out to the field and awaiting the arrival of the girls. Everyone made it on time, and soon Mara was leading them through the stretches and the drills to warm-up while Gar reviewed the notes he'd made last week.

"Ok," he said when the girls were seated in front of him on the grass. "We're gonna keep running the same drill we did last week. Mara will split you into teams, and we'll go from there."

The Captain looked like she wanted to say something but abruptly let it go and began to divide them up as instructed. Gar watched with a sense of extreme satisfaction as the drill was run again and again. Eventually, it was time to quit and he had them run a final lap around the field to cool down.

"We meet for practice tomorrow," he reminded them as they slowly filed out. "And a game the day after. Do your stretches tonight!"

"Coach?" Mara asked as the last of the team walked away. "Are you sure that drill is what we need to run on Wednesday?"

"I don't see why not," Gar replied sincerely. "It worked last time, didn't it?"

Mara nodded hesitantly. "Well, yes, it did."

The coach beamed as though she'd handed him the keys to the city. "Exactly! Go home and get your rest, Mara, we'll talk more tomorrow."

The captain nodded, somewhat reassured with his answer. "Yes, sir."

"We're all packed up," Melvin called with a wave from the parking lot. Gar waved back, and after giving the field one more satisfied look he turned and walked away with a smile.

-8x8-

Rachel knew that, at some point, it would happen again. It was easy, for the most part, to not think about all the thoughts that had been running through her mind at the hospital. How she had been bereft of anything to read (the drugs had made it too difficult to focus her eyes for that long) and when sleep wasn't an option and those staying with her had nodded off in the recliner her mind had taken to picking apart her many mistakes the night of the accident.

Thus far, since her return home, she had managed to stave off such unpleasant meditations. The pain medication from the hospital wouldn't last long in her system, she knew that, and she had no intention of taking any more. Tylenol or something equally benign would have to suffice until she was healed. Thus far, it had worked. Any and all painful occurrences had occurred while the old drugs were still present in her system, and therefore were muted enough to be bearable. Since the wearing off, she had managed not to inflict any such pain on herself and kept the general aches at manageable levels with less effective medications. Until now.

The mystery thriller was not Rachel's usual genre, but she had been desperate for something new and Jenny had left a stack of fresh arrivals for her to plow through upon returning home. The plot itself had turned out to be surprisingly good, the characters multi-faceted and believable. So it was no surprise that the librarian forgot her physical surroundings and when her side began to complain from being in the same position for so long shifted without thinking…

The young woman was never actually sure if she screamed, but the hot white flash of pain she never forgot. Gasping, she grasped for anything…and came up with the cell phone that she held in trembling hands. She almost called, but what could they do? There was no changing her mind when it came to the hydrocodone. She was alone in this, and whatever she could do would have to suffice.

_You used to be stronger than this_ a voice in the back of her mind mocked. _We never relied on pain medications before, not after we knew_…

"I can do this," she grunted aloud, shifting, though it made her want to scream again, until her body was as settled as it would be and let herself be still.

The simple relaxation of her muscles helped. It was almost bearable now, the sweat cooled on her brow and her hands stopped twitching from the desire to seize up again. Now, however, came the time she had been avoiding the most, the time in which her mind brought forth all those things she needed to do, to rectify, that she hadn't yet.

Desperately, she reached for the book and found it impossible to hold it with one arm in a brace at the angle she was laying. The remote was close, the mother almost turned on the TV, then remembered there was nothing in the DVD player for her to watch and there was no way she was going to move to try and put something in at this point.

Which left her to face the thoughts she had managed to escape up until now.

With a sigh, the young woman gave in and allowed her mind and emotions to bombard her with the many things she had been keeping bottled up inside. The cruel words she had spoken to Gar before the accident, the apology she needed to give to make things right. The way the teacher had done more for her small family than she could possibly imagine, and how she knew it was important to let him know he was appreciated or…or he might leave. And for some reason, it was now very important that he never leave.

So, Rachel set herself a goal. She would speak to him tonight. A planned speech, something that would let him know…whatever it was she was trying to say, without it getting too…personal. After all she didn't want to give him the wrong idea, whatever that wrong idea might be. And so, with her knee and hip keeping her immobilized for the moment, she got to work. Sleep stole over her about an hour later, but the mother was confident as her eyes closed that she had it planned to a T. Nothing could go wrong.

-8x8-

Dinner was mac'n'cheese that night, with fruit and veggies on the side. Rachel was asleep again when they all trooped in, Timmy and Tommy appearing a few minutes later with a tired Vic who just poked his head in to make sure they were doing alright before heading home with a wave. Jenny had lost an employee that day to an illness, and as a result would be working late every night until that person could be replaced.

The meal was quiet; everyone pretty worn out and trying to disturb the slumbering mother one room over as little as possible. Eventually she did wake, calling for Melvin who helped her shamble into the kitchen with the rest of the family. Gar reheated the plate he'd saved for her, the kids already pulling out their homework and spreading it over the rest of the table. Gar saw to the dishes while the mom helped with the homework where she could. There was still much to be finished when he was done, and the young man gamely plunged in as they studied for spelling tests, memorized facts about the first five presidents and edited a paper debating whether or not biological warfare was humane.

Eventually that too was finished, and the teacher and mother were persuaded to come and watch a movie with the kids. Shrek, on lone from Uncle Vic, was chosen and everyone piled on or around the couch as it began. Rachel was asleep again before they were halfway through, but Gar didn't have the heart to wake her up until it was over. Shooing her charges off to get ready for bed when the credits rolled, he gently shook the mother awake.

"Time for bed," he said when she blinked up at him sleepily. "Let's go." She let him help her up, and continued to use his support as she made her way to her room. Gar was fully prepared to excuse himself at the door and track Melvin down, but Rachel's hand clung to his arm with a dogged determination.

Inside , he helped Rachel sit on the bed and set her crutches where they always went. The cell phone went on the night stand, but the radio remained around her neck as always. The boys trotted in then, both dressed in pajamas and with their teeth brushed. Rachel got a hug from both of them and a quiet goodnight before Gar took them back to their rooms.

The teacher was just shutting Timmy's door when Melvin found him.

"Mom wants you," she said before waving goodnight, disappearing into her room.

Gar retraced his steps to the matriarch's room, hesitating in the doorway when he saw by the light of the lamp that her eyes were closed. About to shut her door and head for the loft, he stopped when she spoke.

"Gar…?"

He watched as her eyes slowly opened, lips curling into a smile when she spotted him. "Hey."

The teacher wanted to melt where he stood. "Hey."

His landlady motioned for him to come closer with her good hand. Gar complied, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed when she inched over to make room for him.

"Did you need something?" he asked as he tried to remain calm despite the way his heart was hammering in his chest. His voice still cracked at the end, and Gar hastily cleared his throat as he fought the blush that threatened to engulf his face.

"No," she said, chuckling softly as she hesitantly laid her hand over his that was closest to her. "I just wanted to thank you, for everything you've done. I honestly don't know how we would have managed without you this last week and a half."

"Oh, well…" Gar could do nothing against the blood rush to his face this time; he only hoped it wasn't too noticeable in the dim light. "You know I'd do anything for you guys. You're like family."

"You _are_ part of our family, Gar," she replied steadily as she met his gaze firmly. "And before the accident, when I said all those horrible, wrong things-"

"I already said it didn't matter," Gar cut in as he gave her a bright smile. "Everything is fine…"

It was her flash of anger and his attempt to bury his own pain behind smiles that was her undoing.

"No, it's not! What I said was wrong, and if I could I would take it all back again," she replied hotly, her current mood taking control as the planned speech went out the window. "Do you even realize everything you've done for this family, just by being here? There's a lacrosse team because you agreed to coach it with me, Timmy's been able to join the travel choir because you talked me into accepting rent, and the everyone has had new experiences and opportunities opened up to them because you provided the means for them to go." The mother barely paused as she took a moment to wipe at the moisture gathering in her eyes. "You shoulder burdens that have never been your responsibility, and yet because of your willingness to do so Vic and Kori have lives of their own for the first time in years. Yes, it's been hard letting them go, but because of you they feel like they can go and start families of their own. They know that we'll be alright, because you're here. I know that when you first came I said we had a routine, a way of life that worked for us, but the truth is it's been flawed for a very long time. I've been trying to fix it, to make it work, to do whatever it is I had to do to keep my family together…and then you came along and just like that everything was fine. Saying you should never have come was the furthest thing from the truth. If anything, I should be thanking you for coming, for making our lives better even when I tried to reject your help…!"

Gar couldn't take it anymore when the tears began to slide freely down her pale cheeks. Opening his arms, he gathered her to his chest and to hell with the consequences. Much to the teacher's surprise (and pleasure) his companion hugged him back with a fierceness that belied her weakened condition. Thin arms snaked around his neck, and distantly he could feel the Velcro of her wrist brace rubbing against his ear. His heart was telling him to kiss her, to just lean down and plant one on her parted lips that were driving him to distraction just below his adam's apple. Thankfully, his will to give the young woman in his arms no reason to toss him out of her home remained strong.

In time the tears came to end, and Rachel sighed into her comforter's neck in a way that almost broke Gar's self control. He shifted unconsciously, desperately trying to direct his thoughts somewhere else. Salvation came when he shifted again, unknowingly moving his companion who hissed sharply.

"Rae?" he asked when her fingers reflexively dug into his arms. Seeing the blood drain from her face as she tried to keep her breathing steady, concern quickly swamped his mind. "Rae, what's wrong? Did I…oh, gees Rae, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"Help me…lay down," she gasped as she closed her eyes, the teacher obeying immediately. A few moments later her breathing slowed, and though still pale her body began to relax.

"I'm getting the hydrocodone," Gar said when she tried to shift her leg and the resulting spasm of pain left her gasping for air once more.

A surprisingly strong hand gripped his wrist before he could rise. "No," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I…don't want it."

"But you need it! Look at you…" Gar trailed off when she gave him a look that almost begged him to stay. "Please," he sighed as he cupped both hands over the one that held his wrist. "I don't like seeing you suffer…"

Rachel shook her head slightly, smiling in a way that was probably meant to be reassuring. In reality, it was a bearing of her teeth in a pained grimace. "I'm alright, it's starting to go away already." A yawn interrupted her, and when the librarian was able to speak she added, "Besides, I'll fall asleep soon, and then I won't feel it at all."

"May I stay until you fall asleep, then?" Gar asked, as though he hoped his presence might some how alleviate some of the suffering. He didn't know how right he was. Just him sitting there made it easier to relax. Rachel nodded, her mind willing to submit to the tugs of sleep now that she had relieved herself of her burden.

"Thank you," she whispered as her eyes drifted shut.

"For you," he replied just as quietly. "I would do anything."

-8x8-

Gar went to school the next day knowing he hadn't had enough sleep and yet was entirely unable to regret the hours spent watching Rachel sleep as her brow slowly smoothed over and all the cares and worries dropped away. It was only then that he'd dropped a gently brush of a kiss on that pale, smooth brow. He did feel a bit guilty, stealing a kiss without her knowledge or consent, but considering the restraint he had showed it seemed only right that he have some reward.

Some of Gar's students shamelessly took advantage of his distracted state to such a degree that by lunch the euphoria of the night before was completely gone. Mr. McDonal met him in the courtyard for lunch, an excited look on his face. Kori had offered to visit the house that day at lunch to help Rachel for a bit, and so Gar had reverted to his previous routine.

"Ready for the game on Wednesday?" the history teacher asked as he set his food on the table.

"I think," the science teacher replied as he tired to remember practice the night before through the haze of too little sleep, frustration, and the memory of Rachel's breath on his neck. "Uh…yeah, we should be good to go."

The older gentleman seemed oblivious to his companion's state of distracted exhaustion. "Excellent! I look forward to the game!"

Gar smiled despite himself. "That's good to hear!"

He excused himself a few moments later, spending the rest of his lunch trying to get his thoughts in order. The result of the afternoon went much smoother, the teacher feeling like he had accomplished what he set out to teach.

Lacrosse practice was a middle ground. The teacher coached the girls to the best of his ability, but it was obvious when one of the girls asked how her form was shooting goals and the best he could come up with was 'uh…fine, I think' that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't become Coach Roth overnight.

The drill was run repeatedly, and even if a few of the girls had begun to doubt the wisdom in using this strategy again, well…no one was speaking up, and surely Mara would go and speak to the Coach in private if there was a real concern about it. In truth, the Captain had considered raising the issue a second time, but then assumed their esteemed Coach had the foresight to discuss any and all tactics with their previous Coach. Ms. Roth, of course, would steer the teacher towards the best choices to make, and all would work as it should.

Practice ended, everything was packed up, and Gar hurried home with Melvin. Dinner was a frozen lasagna (vegetarian friendly) that was found in the back of the freezer, with a can of green beans and some bread and butter on the side. Rachel was asleep when they arrived, like the day before, but was up before the meal was served this time.

The boys set the table, Melvin heated up the food, and Gar got as much of a head start on the pile of papers from the boy's backpacks as he could. Rachel offered to help, but the teacher was quick to assure her that he had everything under control and she should just relax and enjoy her cup of tea. It was a strong testament to Rachel's trust when she did just that.

Dinner was noisy as usual, Gar doing his best to manage the boys as they argued about who's day was better as Melvin chattered to Rae non-stop about the other 14 sweet things Brian had done for her that day. The food disappeared, as usual, the mother finding herself with a surprising amount of appetite as her strength slowly returned.

Gar headed the clean up when it was time, Melvin at the sink with the dishes and the boys ferrying them from the table while the teacher put away what little food was left. It was then that he noticed how bare the pantry and refrigerator were getting. Making a mental note to ask Melvin (as he didn't want to bother Rachel during her recovery) about it later, Gar quickly switched gears and went into homework mode.

Tonight there was a long division quiz to study for, historical events surrounding the civil war to review, and a logical argument developed on whether the student supported socialism and why or why not. Rachel helped where she could and Gar quickly took care of the rest. Soon, everything was finished and packed away.

Timmy and Tommy were the ones to initiate the race tournament. It was a Monster truck game Uncle Vic had lent them, and even Melvin found the fact that she could ram her brothers off the track enjoyable. Gar politely refused their offer to play, but brought the tests he had to grade to the living room so he was still with the family. Rachel agreed to play after Tommy pulled out the puppy dog eyes, and proved to be quite a challenge on the pixilated courses.

The teacher watched in amazement as Rachel barely nudged the back of one of her son's vehicles and sent him spinning off the track. As a result, not many tests had actually been graded, but Gar maintained the illusion of productivity none the less.

Eventually, the clock struck 9 and the game was put to rest. Rachel commented that she couldn't believe she was still awake as Gar helped her up and steered her towards the bedroom. The teacher laughed and replied she would probably make up for it tomorrow. She agreed dryly before bidding the boys goodnight and sending them off towards their rooms.

Gar followed and made sure both were settled before going in search of Melvin. He caught the freshman in the kitchen, getting a drink of water before bed.

"Hey," he said with a tired grin. "I have a question."

"I might have an answer," she replied in a fair imitation of him in class.

"Smart-mouth," he snorted as he stuck out his tongue at her. "But really, how often does your mom go grocery shopping?"

"Once a week," Melvin replied automatically. Her eyes widened immediately. "Oh crap…"

"What?" Gar said as he followed her gaze to a list of food on the refrigerator. "What's that?"

The freshman pulled the paper free and handed it over almost guiltily. "Grocery list, for last week."

The teacher looked at the paper, then back up at the girl. "…what's that?"

The look Melvin gave him was just short of disbelief. "Please tell me that was one of your really bad jokes."

Gar shrugged. "Um…nope, sorry."

His student spoke as though to a young child, and the teacher had to admit afterwards that he did probably deserve it. It was pretty self-explanatory, even if he didn't use such things. "It's a list of food you plan on buying at the grocery store."

"Really? Why? I just go and get what I think I'll eat," he said lightly, examining the neat script as he did.

"Mom is slightly more organized than that," Melvin reminded the teacher flatly.

"True, true," he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his stubble from the day. "So, if we're a week behind I just need to take the list and double it, right?"

Melvin rolled her eyes. "Not quite. Mom has the budget worked out so she buys certain items on certain weeks during the month so she can get the best prices for everything. And while some stuff she buys every week, like bread, things like peanut butter or her tea bags or sugar only need to be bought every other week, every month, or even longer than that."

Gar blinked several times then sighed. "Ok, then…we can do this. I know we can. Alright. Melvin, help me go through everything and figure out what we do and do not have."

The freshman blinked, then shook her head. "Or you could just go ask Mom what this week's shopping list would be and save a bunch of time."

Her teacher hesitated, looking almost guilty as he scrambled for an excuse. "She's almost asleep, I really don't want bother her right now. Especially not with something as silly as this."

Now his companion was getting frustrated. "That's just ridiculous, Mr. Gar. Mom might be physically tired, but mentally she's there as much as she ever was. You're the adult in charge here, you go ask her."

Gar did his best not to frown as Melvin gave him a very pointed look before leaving the kitchen. Heaving himself to his feet with a sigh, the teacher grabbed the previous week's list of food and headed for Rachel's room.

The door was cracked, as it usually was since her return, and the soft spill of light from within meant she was not quite yet asleep. Peeking in, he noticed the young woman in bed was bent over a book and quickly moved to leave.

"Gar?" she called, as though she had sensed his presence somehow.

"Uh…" Gar slowly eased open the door. "Hi."

"Did you need something?" Rachel asked as she set the well-worn novel aside.

"Oh, uh, I…" Seeing her in bed, the way her body was limply sunk into the mattress, Gar's protective side quickly reasserted itself. "I just wanted to check on you, before I go to bed," he finally said with the air of one giving an admission of sorts. "Do you need anything?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm well-settled, thank you."

"Good, that's…good." The teacher groped for something else to say as an awkward silence began to settle itself on them. "What are you reading?" he blurted out suddenly, coming a few steps closer to peer at the tape-covered paperback wit feigned curiosity.

"The Princess Bride," Rachel admitted, running a finger down the spine of the book as she glanced away with a slight flush.

"I love that story!" Gar exclaimed as he plopped himself down on the edge of the bed and eagerly picked up the slim volume. "Well, I guess I should say movie. I don't think I knew there was a book." Mimicking Peter Falk's voice, the teacher quoted one of his favorite lines. "Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles... Man, I used to watch it all the time."

It was his hostess's turn to look curious. "Why?"

"It was the perfect movie for any occasion," her companion explained, delight lightening his weary features. "Kind of like Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail, only more family friendly. And there's nothing like quoting the lines together, it really makes the lines that much more enjoyable."

"Really?" Rachel replied in mild fascination. "Perhaps we will watch it some time."

"You've never seen it?" The teacher gaped comically.

"No," she replied with a faint smile.

"Well, that can be easily fixed, and soon," Gar decided firmly. "I have an old VHS version in my boxes somewhere, and at the first available opportunity we'll make some popcorn and watch it together, you, me and the kids. And everyone else can come over too, if they want."

Rachel laughed, but agreed to his plan immediately. "Would you like to borrow the book?" she offered, hiding a yawn behind one hand as it snuck up on her. "Mm…they're usually better than the movie."

"No thanks," Gar replied quickly. "I'm not really much of a reader, even on my best days."

"If you really liked the story, it might help," she pressed lightly.

"Maybe…we'll see," the teacher still had a doubtful frown in place, and quickly came up with a good excuse. "At any rate, I don't want to take it while you're enjoying it." Rachel was about to respond when she was overtaken by another yawn. "And now I'm keeping you up. Goodnight, Rae, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Gar," she sighed without protest, switching off her light as soon as he was out the door.

The teacher glanced at the clock and realized it was almost ten with a groan. Still, what must be done must be done, and so he began the task of going through every shelf and cupboard and writing down what he thought they might need. The list looked a good bit longer than he thought it should, but there was no way of knowing for sure without asking, and by now he was sure the mother was asleep and bothering Melvin would be admitting to not following her advice. So, he concluded that he should operate on the assumption that he had it right, or close enough that it didn't matter, and go from there.

Yes, he knew he was grasping at straws at this point, he was simply too tired to care.

It was into the wee hours of the morning when the tests were done and the teacher collapsed onto his futon without even changing his clothes. The alarm clock went off as soon as he closed it eyes, it seemed, and through the haze that surrounded his mind Gar began his day.

The cold shower did almost nothing to alleviate the situation, nor did the cup of strong, scalding-hot coffee he gulped down on the way out the door. The drive to work was a dream, as were most of his first two classes. Melvin gave him an odd look at the end of first period, but the teacher gave her a grin that he hoped was reassuring. At the very least, she left without comment and he didn't see her for the rest of the day.

It was his planning period when his cell phone rang, the young man answering it absently as he tried to pt some papers in order. "Hello?"

"Mr. Logan? This is School Labs Foundation, calling about your order."

"Order?" Gar replied, his mind a few seconds behind. "What- oh! The dissection. Right. Will it be on time?"

"Yes, sir, we just wanted to confirm…" The teacher zoned back out as the company rep rattled off the specifics of his order. Snapping back only when the voice on the other end asked for confirmation, it was quickly given and the teacher snapped his phone shut impatiently.

The rest of the day was a blur, Gar ranging between spare moments of heightened focus and long periods of lethargy where he was easily distracted. The students took less advantage of it than they had the day before, but there was some discussion on what had put the teacher so far out of sorts. Theories ranged from the sordid to the bizarre, but no one knew the truth and those who might certainly weren't talking.

School ended and Mr. McDonal once again met them out on the field to escort the team to the game Gar had run to a store on his way from the house at lunch, picking up a six-pack of energy drinks that he now chugged as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long for those around him to notice the change. Gar immediately perked up, his eyes becoming brighter and his whole body more alert as he was slowly overcome by an enormous amount of false energy. By the end of the drive the teacher was bouncing one foot without every breaking the beat, his hands moved without end, and the rest of his person seemed to give the impression of being completely incapable of sitting still.

Mr. McDonel wisely stayed out of the way as Coach Logan began to get the girls ready, visibly forcing himself to slow down as he led them through stretches an other warm-up routines. Eventually the Captains met in the middle of the field and the coin was tossed, the ball going first to the opponents as the girls took the field.

Gar watched most avidly as the game began, cheering when one of his girls made a steal early on, then slowly realizing something wasn't right as Mara ran the ball in the drill they had been perfecting and encountered much greater difficulty than expected. It wasn't that the girls under Gar's command were performing poorly; it was that those who opposed them proved to be vastly capable in defending against that type of offensive maneuver.

A score was eventually managed, but it was a near thing. The other team got the ball and ran it back to Melvin's goal where she stopped the shot easily and sent it flying back towards the other end. Unfortunately, that's how the rest of the game went. The two teams found themselves at an absolute deadlock. Nothing the opposing team threw could get past Melvin or the other defenders, and likewise no matter how many times Mara or another one of the offensive players led the drill down the field it seemed like they simply could not break through.

Mara finally took matters into her own hands and ran the ball alone to score a spectacular single-handed goal in the last ten seconds of the game. At that point, everyone was so frustrated with the previous deadlocked state that no one cared. And even if the victory was theirs, it seemed tainted by the air of helplessness that had pervaded most of the game.

Gar tried to cheer them up the best he could, but it was clear his heart wasn't in it. They forwent the usual meal together afterwards, and for that Mr. McDonal was glad as he watched the teacher practically wilt in his seat on the drive back.

There were no joyous shouts of victory when they exited the van, the girls quietly gathering their things together and leaving in small groups of two or three. Gar waved goodbye to the history teacher and loaded into his own car with Melvin, the freshman unusually silent the whole way home.

Once there they ate the leftover pizza Vic had left out for them and jumped right into helping with homework. The mechanic took his leave, and Gar found himself in charge once more. Rachel seemed more than content to lean back in her seat and let him handle the majority of the responsibility. The teacher was greatly heartened by this newest development, but it also left a feeling of unsettling weight across his already over-burdened shoulders.

It was much later when Gar remembered the shopping list, just closing Timmy's door as the boy bid him goodnight. A glance at the clock reminded him of the time, but Melvin had mentioned earlier that there was nothing left for lunches, and almost nothing for breakfast or dinner. So, deciding a man must do what a man must do, the teacher set out to grocery shop for the family.

Halfway down the first isle, feeling a bit out of place, Gar realized he had forgotten both the original list and the one he had made the night before on the counter at home. Deciding it didn't matter because his memory was more than sufficient to get through it all, the teacher plunged on and randomly pulled things from the shelves as he went. He knew he had gotten a few things at the wrong time, surely Rachel didn't pay _this_ much to feed her family every week, but he paid it none the less and left with a trunk full of food.

Satisfied that that task had been suitably taken care of when it was all put away, the teacher went upstairs and finished some last-minute preparations for the dissections and studied the game from the few notes he had made while. A plan was made for practice the next day, and Gar went to sleep earlier than the past two nights feeling like things were really getting back on track.

-8x8-

Thursday flew by. It was better than the two days before, but not quite as good as usual. Gar was more mentally present in his classes, Rachel managed to stay awake most of the day, and when it came time for practice the team was very pleased to hear Gar's reworked plan for the drill. Practice flew by, everyone felt more confident than ever and ready to face the game that lay ahead.

And then came Friday.

-8x8-

Chapter 21. That's not really a cliff-hanger, its more like if I go on from here it'll be another ten pages. Which is almost half a chapter. So, you're just gonna have to wait for the rest. How long? Not as long as this last wait was, I hope. As for where I've been, well, sick, sick, sick and sick would be a good way to put it. And then I was tired, and then sick again. And then I was at the hospital with someone else who was also sick. I hate the winter. It's too bloody cold. My husband tried to talk me into moving to Ohio. Heck no. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for all your wonderful reviews as always, replies are below. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!

Required Disclaimers: I do not own any books, musicals, products and/or movies that were mentioned in this chapter outside of the Teen Titans universe. While I wish I could claim some of them were mine, I can't. However, I do highly recommend the books to anyone looking for a good read, even the children's books. Thank you.

Author Replies:

Bluegreeneyedkitten: Welcome friend! Thank you very much for sharing your story with me, it always brings an author much pleasure when they know something they have created has reached out and touched another person around them. I hope you continue to feel better, and know that if you continue to work at your writing skills someday you may reach out to someone as I have you. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, hope to hear from you again soon!

WannabeKurt: Welcome aboard! Glad you liked it, and I'm rather fond of Mento's description myself, even if I can't stand him as a character. Thanks for the review!

Reader: If you're questions weren't answered in this chapter, they definitely will be in the next. Sorry for the long wait, thanks for the review!

Tarot160: Welcome, Tarot! Always glad to get a new reader. Your compliments are most generous, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story as we go. As for updates, well, it was once a week, but life has made that supremely difficult these last six months. I'm shooting for at least once a month right now, but even that doesn't always happen. Still, quality takes time, and I'm not going to throw up an update just to make a deadline if I don't think it's post-worthy. I hope you stick around to see what happens next, thanks for the review!

Z1: Thank you very much! I have worked very hard on this fic, it's nice to see others appreciating my hard work. As for the Melvin BF question, yes, I know. I've always meant to go back and fix it, but that would take time which I don't have much of right now. Still, you're one of the few to even notice that point, so it's not very high up on the list. Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope the new chapter was just as awesome!

Blue-eyed-blonde12: Aww, thanks! Don't worry about the reviews, I'm really bad about that too. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for the review!

Purplerave: Yes, it takes quite a bit to kill me! I hope Rachel makes a full recovery, too. Thanks for the review!

Raven'sWinterRaine: Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the awesome review, hope to hear from you again!

Animeistight36: I hope this chapter was just as awesome as the last one. :) Thanks for the review!

TheSilverWarrior: It's a good thing you're so forgiving, because this wait was even longer than the last! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, and while I agree going back and rereading the last chapter that there are some rough spots in it, I can honestly say I didn't notice them when I was writing the story. The medication from the doctor might have had something to do with it. At any rate, thanks for the awesome review, I hope this chapter lives up to the rest!

Raven of Alaska: You honestly didn't think I'd kill her off, did you? That would kinda defeat the purpose of the story. I think most of us were cheering when Gar did what he did to Steve. I hope your blessing for Rachel is working! Until next time :)

Nos482reborn: Well, I hope this update took long enough that you're now settled and with a computer of your own once again. Thanks for the review!

Handerra: Thank you.

Bookworm007: I didn't slam a car into her, the story did. Trust me, I know better than to race vehicles illegally. So far she seems to be doing fairly well in the aftermath. As for your job, well, you've got plenty of time to develop a work ethic for when it really matters. We used to have water wars in the dish room at a restaurant I worked at. Probably couldn't get away with something like that now. Anyways, thanks for the review!

SaiyanLover: Only two sittings? That's pretty impressive, I usually have to do it in three or four if I'm rereading the whole thing. Of course, I already know what happens, so that probably makes a pretty big difference. I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far, and I apologize for the abominably long wait. Thanks for the review!

Crowofdawn: Thank you very much! Sorry for the wait, I hope the new chapter is more than worth it!

Hiya: Ok!

Timkhj: Yeah, they are both kinda passive-aggressive like that. Neither one likes to be confronted about certain things. Not that Rachel has a problem being aggressive, its more like she uses it as a shield for her true feelings. Thanks for the awesome review, hope to hear from you again!

Zenia: When I am able, I always take the time to update. Thanks for the review!

MondoTR: Thank you! I have actually stayed in the hospital with someone who went through major surgery for three days. Slept in the chair beside the bed and everything. Thanks for your very high praise. Except for the Terra thing, I still have to disagree with you there. But that's ok. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

BoxofChocolates: It will be finished! Even if it takes me five years (and I certainly hope it doesn't!) the story will comet o its end! Thanks for the review!

EternallyWilled: Hope the wait wasn't too long, thanks for the review as always, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Shepheard and Wolf Ruler: Cool new name! Thanks for the review, hope you liked the new chapter!

Reader: Hit and runs are very sad things, my Uncle was in one and his back hasn't been the same since. As for your other questions, well, I guess you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

Somewhere In Time: Please, anything less than a happy ending is somewhat depressing. Thank you thank you for your many words of praise, and don't worry about Gar. He's got it all covered, right? :P Hope to hear from you soon!

Turtleflies: Yeah, it does drag at times, but if you think its long now you should see the five to ten pages of extra scenes I cut out. There's just so many possibilities _sighs_. Anyways, I have now learned that when life is about to run you over, it doesn't honk, but the ground tends to shake a bit. That's almost enough warning to get out of the way. Almost. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

Ms. Peter Petrelli: Exactly, he's much more level-headed than that. Don't worry, it will get done! Just…not very quickly, it seems. Thanks for the review!

IGAF-kun: Than you very much. Gar's troubles aren't quite at an end, but I think this was a good start. Thanks for the awesome review, as always, hope to hear from you again!

Stubbs101: The trick is not relying on holidays to find time to write, but to dedicate time every day to getting at least a little work done. No, I don't always adhere to that rule, but I'm getting back into the swing of it currently and it works wonders. Thanks for the review, and Calvin and Hobbes Rock!

Gun toten Girly: If there was a counter on how many words total had been put in reviews per person you would win, easy. And I love it. I do hope you're still alive, that this even longer wait did not push you over the edge, it would be quite depressing. And yes, my holidays were wonderful. Your many words of praise threaten to over-inflate my ego as always, but I'm certainly not asking you to stop! Yes, I have been in a hospital before, but as the person taking care of the patient. I slept in the chair beside the bed for two days and everything. And left the room while they received their sponge bath. It was a bit embarrassing. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much, I hope this one was just as good, and I hope your mom isn't harping at you to get in the shower this time because this chapter is quite long. Thanks for your wonderful works of encouragement, as always, and I hope to hear from you soon. :)

Well my friends that is it for now. Have an awesome however long it is until you hear from you again, and please review! Really. It helped me sit down and write even when my head was so full of mucus I thought it would explode.

~CB~

I think a hero is an ordinary individual who finds strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles.

-Christopher Reeve


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

-8x8-

Rachel woke to an empty house Friday morning, slowly easing herself out of bed and onto her feet. A glance at the clock told her Kori would be arriving any moment, and sure enough as soon as the librarian had made it to the kitchen the front door was opening to admit the cheery cosmologist. A bath was run while Rachel enjoyed her morning cup of tea, and then the injured young woman was helped through her daily absolutions as quickly as possible.

Clean and dressed in fresh sweatpants and an old t-shirt, Rachel felt much more refreshed. Kori left as she settled herself on the couch with a book and soon the librarian had lost herself in the world of kidnapped princesses, dashing pirates, evil plots and, of course, true love.

So deeply engrossed was the mother that she did not notice the passage of time. Even when the front door opened and her name was called did it register. It wasn't until a gentle hand was laid on her shoulder that she looked up with a start, finding Gar's face surprisingly close.

"Are you alright, Rae?" he asked as the teacher reluctantly moved out of her personal space.

"Just reading," she replied with a slight flush. "Is it lunch time already…?

"Yep," Gar said as he jumped to his feet with less than his usual vigor. It was then that Rachel noticed the shadows under his eyes and the lines that creased his brow. "What do you want for lunch?" he asked as he crossed into kitchen. "There's some soup, or I think there were leftovers from last night."

"Are _you_ ok?" Rachel blurted as though she hadn't heard him. "You…seem pretty tired."

"Oh, I haven't been sleeping well the last couple nights," Gar said lightly, tossing her a care-worn smile over one shoulder. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" his hostess called as she started to lever herself up from the couch. "Maybe Saturday- ah!"

Gar was back in the living room in time to see Rachel tumble to the floor, clutching her hip as the color drained from her face. The teacher was instantly by her side, gently lifting her to the couch as she gaspingly tried to regain control of herself.

Eventually Rachel's breathing slowly, and her body began to relax into Gar's who had positioned himself beside her.

"If I said 'please', would you take the hydrocodone?" Gar asked as he slowly rubbed her back.

"No," she replied softly. "This is temporary, I'll be fine."

"Stubborn," he muttered under his breath.

"So are you," his landlady replied with a soft, strained laugh.

Gar laughed as well. "Yeah, I know. Are you still hungry?"

Rachel nodded. "A little. Soup would be nice."

"Soup it is, then," the teacher replied as he rose to his feet. "You stay put."

"I hadn't planned on moving," she interrupted dryly.

"And I'll bring it as soon as it's ready," he finished.

Gar was true to his word, presenting the mother with tray a few minutes later. A glance at the clock confirmed that he was running behind, though, and the teacher was forced to gather up his things.

"You're leaving?" Rachel asked as he put his jacket back on.

"Have to, can't be late back," Gar replied with a grin. "Don't worry, I'll grab something for me on the way. See you tonight!"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

-8x8-

The truth was, Gar's day had been horrible before showing up to help Rachel at lunch.

The morning had begun with the usual mad scramble from bed to the shower, to the kitchen, and then running out the door with his books and papers stuffed under one arm. Arriving a few minutes earlier than usual because traffic was surprisingly light, the teacher arrived just in time to have the secretary page his room.

"Yes?" he said, picking up his phone.

"You have a call," she said, "Let me patch it through."

The teacher's heart dropped, fearing something had happened at the house.

"Hello, is this Mr. Logan?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"It is," he replied quickly.

"My name is Ryan, I'm from the company you ordered your specimens on. I just wanted to confirm…"

"Aren't they being delivered today?"

"They were, sir, but there was an incident with one of our trucks, the soonest we can get them to you is a week from Monday. I just wanted to confirm…"

"You've already confirmed them with me earlier this week," the teacher snapped, now wondering what he was going to do with his students for the entire day. "The order is fine."

"Very well, sir. Thank you for your time."

Gar rather rudely hung up without responding and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Well, that's just great…" He had a few possible lessons set aside that he usually had in layaway for situations like this, but most of them involved setting things on fire or blowing things up and the way his luck had been going lately…

The teacher settled for a movie he'd been meaning to let the students watch at some point, and got a TV and VCR from the technologies closet. Rolling it down the hall, he got mixed groans and grins of pleasure when he set it up at the front and prepared the tape to go. Unfortunately, he forgot the number one rule of school equipment: whenever you need it to work the most, it almost never does.

Most of first period was spent trying to figure out why the VCR wouldn't turn on. Eventually, the frustrated teacher began to trace the wires and realized it wasn't properly plugged in. Second period came, and suddenly the TV would no longer connect to the VCR. Gar spent thirty minutes pushing buttons before a student went behind it and said one of the plugs was loose. Third period came, and after checking all the plugs and getting the tape set to go, the teacher started the video just as the late bell was wrung. The students settled in to watch as he settled in to grade papers when a sickening grinding sound came from the front.

Gar dove for the VCR, but it was too late. Pulling out the tape revealed it had been chewed to bits, rendering it completely useless from that point on. Tossing it in the bin, the teacher gave up and declared it a free period. Next was planning, which he spent devising ways to destroy that cursed VCR, and then he went home for lunch.

A salad was procured in the mad dash back to the school afterwards, and Gar inhaled it as his students filed on for the first class after lunch. Unfortunately, something so insubstantial had rarely stuck with the teacher before and by last period he was trying to ignore the loud grumblings his stomach was producing unsuccessfully. As he was still giving his students a free period, the class found it most amusing to sit quietly and count the seconds between each growl. Still, there was no time to get anything else as he changed into coach attire and headed for the van.

Mara was the first to notice, hearing his stomach let out a particularly mournful yowl as the teacher helped her load the van.

"Hungry, sir?" she asked teasingly.

"A little," Gar admitted as he rubbed his appeasement. Apparently rubbing it did nothing but anger the organ as it rumbled again, this time louder than before. "C'mon, it's not that much longer until the game is over.

"I've got some snacks," one of the girls offered generously.

"I wouldn't want to take your stuff…" Another growl. "But if you're alright with it."

The girl tossed a few bagged items at Gar, who examined them and picked the back of shelled sunflower seeds. Tearing it open, he poured half of it in his mouth before realizing they were salted. And he had nothing to drink.

"Thirsty?" Mr. McDonal asked as he climbed into the passenger seat, seeing Gar's puckered mouth.

"Some," the teacher sighed as he tried to lick his lips and found his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"I brought an extra coke. Do you want it?"

Gar tried to speak, but found his mouth too dry.

"Here," the history teacher said as he popped the tab and handed the cold can over. "This should help."

And help it did. Gar immediately recovered his powers of speech, thanked Mr. McDonal, and then ate the rest of the seeds in one swallow. Then he turned the van on, his stomach now appeased, and pulled out of the parking lot right on time.

The tenuous peace lasted until they arrived at the field. Gar inspected the other two packaged items he had received and discovered a protein fiber bar and some sort of chips. Unwrapping the bar, the teacher ate it in almost one bite, finished off his Coke and went back to the field. Preparations were already underway, and the Coach watched with pride as his team worked with their usual well-oiled cooperation.

Warm-ups finished, and the teams took the field. Gar knew once the game got started he'd never get a chance to eat if he got hungry again. So, without looking at the label, the teacher stuffed his mouth full of chips and quickly swallowed. He finished the bag and threw it away just in time for the coin toss. Their girls got the ball, everyone took their places and the game began.

The modification of the drill had lifted everyone's spirits greatly. In fact, everyone agree it was a much better plan of attack. So, with that improved confidence they charged forward…and almost immediately managed to score a second time. It was so uplifting that one of the girls went for a daring steal and managed to score a second time.

No one cheered louder than Gar as he jumped excitedly at the edge of the field. It wasn't until the Coach had settled down and drunk some water to try and sooth his throat that he realized how unpleasant his stomach felt.

"What gives?" he muttered as he drank the rest of his water, taken from the team's cooler. "I ate something, what more do you want?!" At that, his stomach constricted itself painfully, and the teacher tasted bile in the back of his throat. "Oh, that's not good…"

Unfortunately, as the Coach's stomach pains slowly got worse, so did the game.

If Gar had bothered to ask Rachel about his opponents before hand, he would have learned several useful things. Like this coach was one that did not believe in coming up with the plans before hand. Instead, he examined the opponent's skills as the game progressed and tried to turn the tide by attacking perceived weak points and placing blocks on those most able to score.

Which meant running the same drill over and over was the absolute worst thing you could do. And since Gar didn't know any better, that's exactly what he encouraged them to do even as his stomach pains forced him to sit instead of stand.

So the game slowly progressed in favor of the opposing team as they picked apart the drill and pushed at its weak points until the girls wanted to throw down their sticks in frustration. To make matters worse, in the final quarter the score was so abysmally uneven that the opposing team pulled out their top players and put second and third rate players in instead. Gar's team couldn't even rally together and try to score because half the girls were too distracted by their Coach vomiting profusely in the trashcan and the other half were busy avoiding Mara's murderous glare. Mr. McDonel did what he could to rally their spirits and help the poor science teacher, but his abilities were severely limited and almost comical in their attempt.

When the ref blew the final whistle, the girls dispiritedly lined up and shook hands with their opponents. The triumphant smirks were hard to bear. The pitying glances, impossible.

No one spoke as the van was loaded, nor the entire ride home. Mr. McDonel, who offered to drive, honestly didn't know what to do so he kept his mouth closed out of uncertainty. Gar was still woozy from accidentally eating something that contained animal fat (he checked the label of the chips afterwards) and now kept his jaws clamped shut to keep his stomach from rebelling again. The worst of it seemed to be past. The girls kept silent because the adults did, and they didn't know what that meant.

At school, gear was unloaded before the team drifted away, no one even bothering to say goodnight as they got in their cars and left.

"Mara," Gar called as the Captain began to depart. "We'll…talk on Monday. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure thing _Coach_." The word became the greatest of slurs on those bitter lips.

It wasn't until then that the enormity of the situation made itself known.

Gar glanced at the few girls still in sight, and could tell just from the way they avoided his gaze how badly he had failed. Melvin was even distant as he got in the car beside her, the teenager staring fixedly out the front window with her lips pressed tightly together the whole way home.

-8x8-

The sun was setting outside when Richard absently switched on his overhead lamp, continuing his intense perusal of the papers in front of him. There was a brief knock on his cubicle wall, and the officer looked up to see his boss standing over him.

"Sheriff!" he said as he quickly rose to his feet.

"Stay seated," the older gentleman puffed as he lowered himself in the seat across the desk. "So, working late again? You've been here after hours every day this week."

"I'm close to a breakthrough, I know it," the younger man replied as he cast an eye over his covered desktop. "The wrecking crew that came for the car left at the scene gave us some unusual specs off the vehicle, it's only a matter of time now."

"And how is the girlfriend handling your overtime shifts?" the older gentleman asked lightly.

"She understands," Richard replied confidently. "Ms. Roth is a personal friend of hers, she wants these men brought to justice as much as anyone else."

The sheriff nodded slowly. "It's different when it's personal, isn't it Officer Greyson?"

The officer blinked in confusion. "Sir?"

The sheriff waved one hand lazily in the air. "The time you're devoting to this case, is it because you want one more notch on your belt or because you're trying to help a family that's been dealt a terrible blow?"

"To help the family, sir," Richard replied quickly.

His boss nodded as though satisfied. "Good. Then you should go home and spend the evening with your girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Because if the family cares about you as you do them the last thing they would want you to do is neglect those you care about in return for their justice," the Sheriff replied steadily. "The case will still be here in the morning, and when you come in give it everything you've got. But when the clock says its quittin' time then it's time to go home. Alright?"

Richard nodded slowly as he realized how true that must be. "Alright."

The older gentleman slowly levered himself out of the chair. "Good man. We'll see you in the morning, then."

"Good night, sir," Richard said as the Sheriff put his hat on his head.

"Goodnight, Greyson."

Kori was more than pleasantly surprised when Richard showed up almost on time for dinner.

"Were you not working late tonight, Richard?" she asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"I was," he admitted with a shrug. "But a wise man talked me out of it."

Kori beamed. "Well, I am very glad you are home."

"So am I."

-8x8-

Gar could not even begin to try and fix the damaged that had been done. Pulling into the driveway, he helped unload the gear into the garage, and then walked up the steps to the front porch. There he stopped, unable to go inside and face…anything. Or everyone. Vic was inside, taking care of Rachel and the boys, he didn't need Gar's help. In fact, who did? He was a failure, a nobody, one week was all it took for him to collapse.

The front door opened, and Rachel stepped outside. Carefully maneuvering her crutches with exaggerated care, she walked over to the swing and sat down slowly.

Gar glanced at her once and said the first thing that came to mind. "So I guess Melvin told you everything, huh?"

"No, Melvin went straight to the shower and didn't say anything to anyone." The words were soft spoken, almost absent in their delivery, but Gar burst into his confession as though heavily accused.

"I'm sorry, alright! I admit it, I failed. I can't…I can't do the things I thought I could do, I can't be the person I thought I could be. Doing everything, being everything for everybody. I just can't do it."

"Well of course you can't."

The two adults stared at each other, Gar frozen in a state of shock and Rachel as though she was completely unaware of the words that had just left her mouth. The young woman blinked once, twice, then looked down at her feet as though studying the slippers she wore.

"That was wrong," she said after a moment's reflection. "Or more likely, it was the right words, merely said in the wrong way…" After glancing at Gar, who had yet to move, she added rather abruptly, "I gave in and took the hydrocodone."

The teacher was partially shaken out of his stupor by the expectant look the mother was giving him. "Oh…" he sighed weakly as he tired to wrap his mind around this strange encounter. Briefly, he wondered if he had passed out at the lacrosse field and this was all some comatose induced dream. "I'm…glad…?"

"No, you're not," Rachel replied bluntly. Again, she seemed to pause after her statement. "That was probably the wrong thing to say again."

The poor teacher was truly lost now. Groping for something to say, some way to gather the tattered remains of his pride and self worth, he tried, "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry…"

"Whatever you're apologizing for, just stop. You don't need to." Rachel looked at the young man next to her, then snorted as though annoyed. "Well, hell, I can't seem to get anything right now." She sighed, as though irritated, but her face and voice betrayed none of this supposed emotion.

Gar truly did not know what to do anymore. Learning against the porch railing, the teacher tried to push his mind into working and found he simply couldn't. Giving up at this pointed seemed like the only option, so he let his weary form sag against the support behind him. His mind even came to a halt, all functions ceasing to operate save the constantly repeated track at the back that whispered he had failed, he had failed, he had failed…

"I will probably feel terrible about this conversation later," his landlady said after awhile. "You're upset, aren't you?"

Gar raised his head up just enough to meet Rachel's eyes, the purple-blue orbs flat and dull, completely devoid of anything at all. He dropped his gaze again quickly.

"Is it really so hard to look at me?" Rachel asked, the barest hints of an ironic twist to her lips. "And you kept telling me to take my medicine, too…ah, here comes the other part I can't stand…"

Gar straightened in alarm as Rachel's form slumped over on the swinging chair, grabbing her shoulders just in time to keep the mother from falling over completely.

The teacher considered his options. He could yell in hopes of attracting notice from those inside, but that could also garner the very unwanted attention of the neighbors… Spying the radio around Rachel's neck, the teacher gave a small cry of joy. Rearranging his burden s she was kept safe with one arm free to manipulate the radio, he pressed the talk button and said, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Rachel?" Vic replied a moment later, sounding very confused.

"No, it's Gar," the young man replied quickly. "Rachel just passed out on the porch…"

"That girl! She's just asleep Gar, I told her going out on the porch after she'd taken her meds was a bad idea…you got her, buddy? She'll stay out for awhile."

"Could you open the front door for me?" Gar replied as he shifted Rachel to be lifted in his arms.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Gar didn't consider how much Rachel would have protested at being carried as he hooked up arm beneath her knees and the other across her back. Vic opened the door just as he lifted the limp body clear of the swing, and when he was inside the brother went ahead to be sure Rachel's room was ready for her. Gar arrived just as the covers were being pulled back, and gently he lowered the injured young woman to her proper resting place though his arms felt like they were made of rubber and his shoulders and abdomen ached.

Vic was the one to tuck the covers around the frail form, leaving the small lamp on by the bed and then moving to leave again. Hesitating in the doorway, he called gently, "Are you coming, Gar?"

"N-not yet," the teacher replied as he sank into the chair left by the bed. "You go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

Vic grinned knowingly and left, shutting the door as he went. Thirty minutes later he sent the boys off to get ready for bed, and then tucked them in shortly thereafter. Melvin was already asleep when he checked on the freshman a short while later, and after reassuring himself that everything in the kitchen had been taken care of the mechanic slipped out the front door and locked it behind himself. Gar still hadn't emerged from the darkened bedroom, but Vic hadn't expected him to and sauntered off to his car in joy of the teasing he would be able to inflict the next day.

-8x8-

Gar lost all track of time, watching Rachel's face as bit by bit her humanity seemed to return through her deep slumber. He couldn't have said how long it had been, nor guess at what hour it was when she finally opened her eyes and he knew that Rachel, _his _Rachel, had returned. Nothing else mattered.

"Welcome back," he whispered hoarsely as he reached out and brushed the hair out of her face against his better judgment. He was rewarded by her good hand reaching up to cover his, her eyes remaining a haze of sleep and pleasure at seeing him until earlier events rose in her mind. Eyes widening immediately, she almost made to sit up as panic welled in her chest. "Gar! I'm so sorry, I _knew_ something would happen…"

"It's ok," he said as he felt the corners of his mouth lift. "You're back, I can tell, and that's what matters…"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to take the medication," she sighed as her eyes closed again. "It's always like that before it puts me to sleep, like the world is grey around me and nothing matters anymore…"

"So it was the hydrocodone?" he asked more out of habit than need.

"Yes, it was the hydrocodone."

"I though so, after you fell asleep, it was the only explanation that made sense." Gar gave a short laugh, then added, "Of course, nothing's made sense today so I should be used to it by now, I guess…"

"You're not a failure, Gar," Rachel said as the conversation turned back to before. "No one is able to do it all alone."

"_You_ do," he pointed out flatly.

Rachel snorted. "No I don't."

The teacher raised his brows skeptically. "Then what do you call running the library, a family and a sports team successfully?"

"I'm only able to do those things because of the people who help me," the mother countered dryly. "At the library I have Jenny, Jeremy and Casey, and before them there were others who did the same. At home there's Vic, Kori, you and even Melvin now that she's getting older. And as for the lacrosse team, we couldn't have gotten half as far as we have without your help-"

"Now let's not exaggerate things here," Gar interrupted quickly. "I'll believe all the other stuff, but I think I've proven after this week of disasters how very little use I am to the team."

"So you picked the wrong strategy," Rachel replied with a shrug. "It wouldn't be the first time that's happened to a coach and it certainly won't be the last."

"But I don't even know what I did wrong!" the young man protested. "I know you've tried to explain the charts with the x's and the o's and the dotted lines but it just doesn't _make sense_!"

"Your worth to the team is not in brilliant strategies or even being able to read the charts," Rachel replied quietly. "What you give to the team that I don't is encouragement and praise. I don't congratulate the team for doing what I expect them to do, which is to play their best and ultimately win the game. But for you its still new, still…amazing to see when they're able to line up the timing and score that perfect goal or block a difficult shot. And they believe in themselves more because of it, which in turn makes them better, more dedicated players."

"You should have been a lawyer," Gar sighed as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I never win arguments with you."

"And sell my soul to the devil?" she said with a smirk. "That's quite alright. I have enough demons from my past without adding one more."

The teacher scrubbed his hand through his hair. "Unfortunately, as much as this conversation has boosted my ego it still hasn't solved the mess I made of everything this week."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Not, yet, no. But you should know where to start."

"Where?" he asked flatly.

The mother met his skeptical gaze evenly. "By asking for help."

Gar threw up his hands in frustration. "But from who? Everyone else is so busy…"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "But not so busy that they can't spare some time to help you. You could start by asking me, it's not like I have a busy schedule right now."

"You?" he asked flatly. "You're hurt, the whole reason I took over everything was so you could rest and recover as quickly as possible."

"And I have rested and recovered some," she pointed out quickly. "I'm not helpless, Gar, just…somewhat incapacitated."

"I'm not sure I even know what that word means," the teacher admitted as he rubbed his face with both hands.

"The point is working in the library might be a bit beyond me right now, but packing lunches or helping with little things around the house shouldn't be too hard."

"Ok, fair enough, that would help ease up stuff around here, but what about the team?"

The mother frowned thoughtfully. "You could give me the coach's notebook and I'll start helping you with what strategies you need against which opponents. I played against most of the coaches you're going to face, I know what to expect. You'll have to learn to improvise more during the game, but Mara is a good Captain and should be able to take care of most of that for you."

Gar nodded in agreement. "And anything you come up with would probably be better than most of what I could think of and would take half the time to put together. For work I'm pretty much on my own…"

Again, Rachel shook her head. "Not necessarily. Other than lesson plans and actually teaching in the classroom most of your time is spent grading student work. If you'll make a key, I can do some of that for you too. I may not understand what I'm grading, but that's not all that important if I have a key."

"If you did those things for me, it would make all this a great deal easier to handle," Gar said as though the matter was settled. "Or at the very least give me more room to breathe for when I make mistakes. Maybe we could sit down tomorrow and work out the details…"

"Why?" Rachel interrupted with an odd look in her eyes. "I never actually said I would do it."

The teacher gaped in confusion. "But I thought-"

"I could do all those things," she admitted evenly, "and eventually more, but first you have to ask me."

"You didn't as me to help you," the teacher pointed out darkly.

Rachel just smirked. "I couldn't, I was unconscious."

The teacher posed as if thinking. "I could probably pass out right here on your floor, would that work?"

"Gar…" Her voice held a teasing note of warning.

"Ok, ok…Rachel Roth, will you please, please help me?" He considered getting on his hands and knees at that point, but discarded it as it meant moving from where he sat.

The mother smiled as though she had been offered the moon. "Yes, I will."

"Thank you." Gar couldn't believe how much hearing her say those three words made the load that had been lying so heavily across his shoulders suddenly feel ten times lighter.

"You're welcome," she replied softly, eyes closing once more.

"Well, I'm tired, and tomorrow I have to start to fix the rest of my mess. Goodnight, Rae, sweet dreams."

"Good night, Gar."

Gar couldn't help but feel a bit lonely as he closed the bedroom door and walked upstairs to his loft and futon. Maybe someday, he reminded himself as he pulled the covers up to his chin and turned out the light. Maybe someday.

-8x8-

Vic and Jenny hadn't been over in nearly three weeks on a Saturday morning. Work, exhaustion, and other factors had contributed to the delay, but Vic was determined to give his 'niece and nephews' a waffles and meat breakfast. Melvin was the one to open the door when they arrived, the mechanic heading straight for the kitchen while Jenny made for the master bedroom to see if the invalid needed any help.

Vic hummed to himself as he got the necessary bowls and mixing utensils out. The griddle was put on the stovetop and the burners underneath fired up. The large black man was just opening the refrigerator when Gar sauntered in sleepily in his usual Saturday jeans and t-shirt.

"Did anyone go grocery shopping this week?" Vic asked as he pulled out the egg carton.

"Yeah, a couple of days ago," Gar replied lightly. "Why?"

"Did you even bother to check what you needed to get?" the mechanic asked skeptically.

The teacher shrugged. "I tried…did I forget something?"

"There's only two eggs left," the black man said as he waved the carton under Gar's nose. "How am I supposed to make large stacks of waffles with only _two eggs_?!"

"Waffles? I got you covered there, buddy." Gar opened the freezer and pulled out a box. "Tada!"

Vic just stared.

"Get out of this house and never come back," he finally said after a long silence, turning away slowly.

Gar checked the box to make sure he'd grabbed the right one. "What? You don't like chocolate chip waffles?"

Vic whirled around, a maddened glint in his eyes. "They're _frozen_ Gar!"

Again, the teacher shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"_FROZEN!"_

"What are you arguing about?" Rachel asked as she stumped into the kitchen on her crutches.

Vic pointed at Gar like he was an alien. "This…this imbecile brought _frozen waffles_ into this house, Rae, _FROZEN WAFFLES!"_

Rachel looked mildly at the box being waved under her nose. "Chocolate chip? Hm, I don't think I've ever had chocolate chip waffles.

"They're the bomb," Gar said with a cheesy thumbs-up. "Even without syrup."

"Vic," Rachel said as she turned back to her foster brother. "What is the rule about groceries?"

Vic almost couldn't bring himself to reply. Eventually, he managed to choke out, "If we buy it, we eat it."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "That's right. So today, for breakfast, we're having chocolate chip waffles with the pound of bacon I see over on the counter."

"But they're _frozen_, Rae!" burst from the mechanic's lips before he could stop himself. "That's…that's almost sacrilegious, or unconstitutional!"

"Considering Egos are part of American dream, I'm pretty sure neither of those are true," Gar quipped with a grin.

"Vic, you can eat the waffles here, or go eat somewhere else," said Rachel in her laying down the law voice. "I promise we'll toast them or something before it goes anywhere near your plate."

"But _Rae_…" he whined softly.

"Vic."

"Oh, fine..." the mechanic was practically as he stomped his way over to the stovetop.

"Gar," Rachel said as she turned to the beaming young man. "No more frozen waffles after today. Vic finds them too upsetting."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

"What's wrong, Uncle Vic?" Tommy asked awhile later as he shuffled in wearing his pajamas. The mechanic was sitting at the table looking glum. "Why aren't you making breakfast?"

"I got vetoed today," Vic replied mournfully. "It's frozen waffles for you guys this morning."

Tommy frowned dubiously. "Frozen waffles?"

"They're chocolate chip," Gar said as he plunked a hot plateful fresh from the toaster in front of the boy.

The youngest perked up at the idea of having something that sounded like dessert for breakfast. Vic muttered something that sounded like 'traitor' and got up to start the bacon. Gar had refused to do that part but he was taking care of the waffles so Vic wouldn't have to 'soil his hands' on the 'frozen atrocities'.

It was a noisy, happy, energetic breakfast, exactly like they used to have. In short (even with frozen waffles) it was perfect.

-8x8-

The librarian still couldn't drive, and everyone else was at work, so Richard (who was starting his round of the late shift) was volunteered by Kori to drive Rachel to where she needed to go.

The thirty minutes spent together in the car were rather uncomfortable for both of the pair. Thankfully, both were rather occupied (Rachel with the upcoming appointment and Richard with a special ring he was looking at) and so silence was perfectly fine for both of them.

The office was easily found, Richard pulling to the front and then helping the mother out of her seat by the entrance.

"I'll wait for you in the waiting room if they take you straight back," he said when Rachel was steady on her crutches. "Ok?"

"That's fine," the young woman replied flatly, already focused on her task ahead. The receptionist quickly put her information into the computer and a nurse appeared to take the patient back to an examination room.

Rachel was impressed by the prompt service, and even more so when the doctor appeared a few moments later.

"How are you today?" the middle-aged lady asked as she brushed a few errant curls from her carrot mane back.

Rachel settled with, "I've been better," and patiently waited as her vitals were taken. The doctor then moved onto the limb that required her attention, humming a bit as she poked and prodded the abused flesh.

"Does this hurt?"

"No."

"And now?"

A sharp intake of breath.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ok, then…" The doctor stepped back and made some notes on a small pad. "Ok, Miss Roth, now if you don't mind I'd like you to start from the accident and tell me everything you've noticed about your leg, hip and knee since then. Everything; improvements, disappointments, anything at all. This is very important, Miss Roth, so please take as long as you need."

The mother complied slowly, occasionally glancing at the clock as one hour became two, and then began to start on three. At the end the doctor had a thoughtful look and several pages of notes.

"Miss Roth," the other woman started as she set her pen and notebook aside. "I need you to be honest with me, alright? You're not planning on coming back for further treatment, are you?"

"No," Rachel admitted after a moment of thought. "I'm not. It costs too much, and I'm fairly confident that I'll soon be able to manager with just cane."

"Even if that were to be true, and it probably is, are you alright with that? A cane is a limitation, Ms. Roth, one you would have to live with for the rest of your life," the doctor explained gently.

"I am," the mother replied steadily. "I have to be."

"Alright, I won't argue with you, that's a waste of both our times," the carrot-haired woman said frankly. "I will, however, require that you sign up for our patron program. Through the means of charitable donations, treatment is possible with no cost to you. And once you're done with that, I'll teach you a few stretches you can do at home to improve your mobility."

"I don't accept charity," Rachel said flatly.

"Then I won't show you those stretches," her specialist replied without missing a beat. "I am a very stubborn woman, Ms. Roth, I have to be. I'm a doctor."

In the end, Rachel agreed and a thick sheaf of papers were produced. The mother spent several minutes signing the numerous agreements, filling in the required slots and pulling out various things from her purse when she couldn't remember a particular address, phone number, or form of identification.

The doctor was true to her word, beginning with the stretches as soon as the paper was taken away and adding in several useful tidbits along the way.

It was lunchtime when Rachel was escorted to the front, Richard lurching to his feet with a glazed look in his eyes. Rachel shook hands with the doctor and thumped her way to the door that the officer hurried to open for her.

"That took awhile," he said as they went outside. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine," she replied lightly as she maneuvered her way to the car.

"When's your next visit?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh…well, ok. Are you hungry? We can stop on the way back, my treat."

Rachel almost refused before her stomach growled noisily. "A little something would be nice," she amended quickly. "Whatever you want is fine."

"You got it."

-8x8-

Gar arrived home tired but in a better frame of mind than he had been in the week before. Rachel's doctor's visit was now three days past and everyone had given up on trying to persuade the mother to pursue further treatment for her injuries.

"I'm perfectly fine with what the doctor showed me," Rachel would insist every time the subject was broached. "It's already easier for me to get around than it was before, soon I won't need my crutches." And it was true, the stretches and exercises the doctors had given her were doing wonders for the mother.

The teacher had his own reasons for giving up the argument, a seed of a plan forming in the back of his mind. Today had been another well-run lacrosse practice. With Mara now on board with taking over more of the work and Rachel giving advice on the side the team was now back on track. Of course, none of that had happened until Gar had publicly apologized for his error and treated every person on the team to an ice cream sundae, but they were now more motivated to excel than ever before.

Dinner was spaghetti that night. Vic had decided to leave work early with a trusted employee staying in his stead, and was cooking for the family as a result. The kids were pretty excited as the meant giant meatballs were going to make an appearance.

Gar had opted to make his own meal, and so when the family sat down around the table the teacher had a giant fresh salad on his plate instead of noodles and sauce. Vic said a quick grace, a practice that had become more common since Rachel's near-death experience in the car wreck, and they all dug in.

The topic of discussion was one that had come up earlier when Tommy had reminded his mother what this next weekend was, and the adults realized plans would have to be changed. The five tickets Mr. Gar had gotten the boy for Christmas were up for use, a tiger exhibit Tommy wanted to see being in its final week of showing, and that brought up the important question: who would go?

Tommy and his siblings were a given, but the adult chaperoning the trip was a tricky one. Rachel was not cleared to drive, and even if she was her knee simply could not withstand a day's worth of walking yet. Though Gar was the next choice, the teacher had a work meeting to attend, a special planning committee for the upcoming prom. As Kori and Richard already had plans that weekend, that left Vic and Jenny. The librarian assistant never worked Saturdays, and Vic finally had a crew in place that he felt fairly confident leaving alone for a day.

With the arrangements agreed upon and the plans laid, the day was set and on Saturday morning Jenny and Vic showed up at the crack of dawn. The kids piled into the truck and set out on their adventure, awake and fidgeting despite the early hour.

Rachel felt a bit strange as she sat down to her morning cup of tea and the house remained still and silent quiet around her. The sound of the garage door opening and closing reminded her she wasn't completely alone. Gar bounded into view a moment later, looking full of energy and joy that seemed to radiate from his smile.

"Good morning!" he greeted his landlady cheerfully as he went to the food cabinet. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet," Rachel admitted as she took another sip of her tea. "It feels strange not making something for the kids."

"Then how about some eggs and toast?" Gar offered as he pulled the carton from the refrigerator. "My treat."

Rachel agreed with a nod. Her knee still bothered her, even on good days, and right now it wasn't worth asserting her independent nature to get up. Gar was pleased, either way, to do any such service and so chattered happily as he mixed the eggs and put the bread in the toaster. It took all of ten minutes for the meal to be ready, and the teacher was setting two plates of fresh eggs and toast on the table.

"So," he said as he settled himself and reached for the butter. "What are we going to do today?"

"We?" Rachel replied in surprise.

"Yeah, 'we'," Gar said as thought it was an obvious given.

"You have a meeting…"

"Yeah, and I have to leave soon for it, but I'll be back in an hour. And since everyone else is staying until the zoo closes at 7, that gives us…" The teacher glance at the clock behind him. "Nine-ish hours to spend together."

The mother went to the next thing that usually occupied the teacher's time. "You don't need to get anything done for work?"

The teacher shook his head. "Surprisingly enough, no. Between dissections and end of the quarter tests I'm good. Next week will probably be another story…but I can't grade papers I don't have yet."

Rachel frowned skeptically. "And what exactly is it we're going to do today for nine hours?"

"I asked you first," Gar replied teasingly. "Unless you have something better to do?"

"Not really, no," she admitted honestly.

"Then, there you go. So, what are we going to do today?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Then let's finish breakfast, I'll go to my meeting and you can think about it while I'm gone, ok?"

"Ok."

Gar was true to his word, going on to other mundane topics like work and the kids. When they were finished he quickly cleaned up, giving Rachel a half-joking order to take it easy while he was gone before grabbing his things and heading out the door.

Rachel, finding herself to be in a very people-pleasing mood, honestly tried to think of something for her and Gar to do together upon his return. She made herself a fresh cup of tea, picked up the cane that had replaced her crutches for the most part, and went out to the swing in the front to think for awhile. However, the light playing through the leaves that shaded the porch and the spring warmth with a pleasant breeze had a soporific effect on the young woman and she quickly fell asleep.

Some time had passed before she woke again, the mother aware of her body rocking every so slightly and of a warm presence beside her. A warm presence that smelled _good_, her mind added as her eyes slowly opened. It was Gar beside her, one arm loosely draped around her shoulders and the other holding a familiar battered novel that he was reading. She shifted unconsciously, further into his side, and he glanced over.

"You're awake," he said with a grin as he set the book down and removed his arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she admitted as she rubbed a hand over her eyes. "I didn't mean to sleep…"

"I didn't think so," Gar chuckled lightly. "You were shivering a little; you usually bring out that afghan if you're planning on taking a nap. I couldn't find it, so…"

"It's fine," she said, feeling the color slowly rising in her cheeks. "I had to wash it. How was the meeting?"

"Good, it was good…" the teacher trailed off, and picked up his cup balancing on the rail in front of him. "I'm gonna get some more to drink, do you want something?"

"More, tea, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll be right back."

Rachel sighed as he left, feeling the empty place beside her more keenly than usual. There was something else missing, she mused as she leaned back in the swing and closed her eyes again. Something else…

_His smell._

It wasn't a very distinctive scent, she decided as her body relaxed. Not like Vic, who always had a grease-and-car odor to him, or Richard who was usually sporting some expensive cologne. No, it was just…Gar. A hint of the soap he shared with the boys, maybe a touch of whatever deodorant he used, but really nothing else…

"Rae?"

Rachel started slightly, her eyes flying open as the very man she had been pondering slowly held out a fresh mug of tea to her. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern as she stared at him for a moment as though he had grown two heads. "I can go get something for you to wrap up in, if you want to take another nap…"

"No, no I'm good," she replied hurriedly, accepting the mug with an embarrassed smile. "I was thinking, that's all. You surprised me."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Ah, nothing important." Rachel buried her face in her mug, trying to hide her blushing face. As the tea hit her tongue, though, she reared back up quickly. "Wow…"

"Too hot?" the teacher asked quickly. "I can go get more cream."

"No, no it's fine," the librarian assured him quickly. "In fact, it's really good. It's pretty much the way I make it, only…maybe better."

"Oh, well, thanks." Gar shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "I was just trying to make it like you do, I don't even really remember what I did…"

"Well, you did it right."

"Thank you." The pair smiled at each other for a moment, then Rachel looked away quickly and turned back to her mug. "So, what are we doing today?" the teacher asked as he tried to bring things back to before.

"I don't know," Rachel admitted slowly, still sipping her tea. "I was going to think about it, but I…drifted off…"

"It's fine. We'll just play it by ear, then. Ok?"

The mother agreed quickly, and they lapsed back into silence, the only sound being the creak of the chain and the rustling of the leaves in the faint breeze. Gar eventually asked how the library was doing without her at the helm. Rachel had been getting almost daily reports from Jenny, and was able to give almost as detailed a description as if she'd been there herself. There had been some major hiccups, of course, but with the librarian at home and able to answer any questions over the phone thus far all major disasters had been avoided. Rachel would be starting work again the next week, part-time, and she was looking forward to being able to do something other than sitting at home once again. Her mention of having made a list of questions to ask Jenny the next time she thought of it sparked something in Gar.

"Oh yeah," he said as he sat up a bit straighter. "Mara had a list of questions she wanted me to ask you…I really didn't want to do any work today."

"Then sooner you start, the sooner you finish, and thus the sooner you can stop worrying about it. Go get it," Rachel said in her best mother tone.

Gar grinned. "Ok. Do you want to move somewhere else? We could be at this for awhile."

"No, the weather's nice, and I like it here."

"Ok." The teacher hurriedly left for the list, and his companion took his absence to resettle herself some on the bench. Her knee was being troublesome, so she pulled over the table she usually used to rest it on, angling herself on the bench a bit more. This, unfortunately, left less room for Gar to use, but the teacher never seemed to mind the close proximity.

Upon his return (the teacher angling his body along with hers so he was almost reading from the paper she held over her shoulder) the ex-coach surveyed the two pages in surprise. "How many questions did she have?"

"I dunno, a lot? It all started when she talked about running a 'parallel defense' and I honestly couldn't figure out what she meant."

His companion decided that would be as good a place to start as any, and so Gar's continued education in lacrosse began. He had several questions of his own, of course, so almost an hour later they were still on the first half of the front of the first page.

"That makes a lot more sense now," the teacher admitted as they paused for a moment. "Though I don't think I'll be able to explain it as well as you do. I may be the coach, but Mara is the one who comes up with the plays, now."

"I could come to practice…" Rachel frowned as Gar shook his head. "What? I wouldn't over-exert myself just walking on the field."

"While there is some debate on that," Gar relied carefully. "I was more concerned with how you would get there in the first place."

Rachel opened her mouth and then promptly closed it. They both knew she wasn't cleared to drive yet, and Gar wouldn't have time to run and pick her up after school. Kori had rearranged her work schedule so she could come by early in the mornings and help Rachel get up and about. This meant she worked later in the evenings, and Vic now picked up the boys from school. He wouldn't have time to come and get her either, as he then went straight back to work and kept the boys occupied with video games until Jenny got off to come and take them home. By the time the assistant manager made it back to the house, there would only be a few moment of practice left. Richard was only available in the mornings, and so was Rachel's ride to and from work during her part-time shift, but his evening was now spent on patrol.

"Now," Gar said as he tried to gauge just how badly he'd ticked his companion off. "Maybe Mara could come here after practice…she does have her own car, so there wouldn't be a question as to how she'd get home afterwards."

"We would probably be at it for awhile," Rachel replied absently, distracted by this new possibility. "Perhaps a weekend when there isn't a game would be better, it wouldn't matter then if she was out late."

Gar agreed, and promised to mention it to Mara at Monday's practice.

"It's your turn to talk about something," Rachel declared as she set her empty mug aside. "I'm thoroughly tired of hearing my own voice."

"What should I talk about?" he asked curiously.

The mother shrugged. "Anything."

Gar laughed. "That's nice and vague. At least ask me a question or something, I can't just launch into thin air without some sort of prompting."

"Fine." Rachel searched her memory, and absently chose from her mental list of mysteries. "There was a night, some months ago, when I fell asleep on the couch. I think you were here going over one of your papers. Vic mentioned that I…did something, but he wouldn't tell me what it was. What was it?"

Gar quite distinctly remember the night, it was the first time he'd had any sustained physical contact with the matriarch. A sidelong glance proved the young woman was a relaxed as before, and the teacher decided to probe a bit himself. "I actually have a question about that day too," he admitted. "About why you stayed up all night editing my paper." Gar thoughtfully tagged an easy escape on the end. "Unless you can't remember that either…"

"I remember," she replied quietly. "Alright, a question for a question. You first."

Gar chuckled at her insistence, and then sobered up to try and give as true an accounting as possible. "Ok, so…we worked on the paper, and weren't really getting anywhere so we called it quits and went to the living room. We raced, you fell asleep, and eventually Vic sent the kids to get ready for bed. He woke you up, they came back, and you said good night to them. Everybody got hugs, and then we let. And…that's it."

"Everybody," Rachel said softly as she leaned back in the swing. "Really?"

He nodded, carefully not meeting her gaze. "Uh…yeah, everybody."

"Ah." A long, uncomfortable pause, and then… "Fair is fair. I was up all night because Kori had a fight with Richard and I managed to get stuck in the middle of it."

The teacher whistled slowly. "Kori and Richard fight? I never would have guessed."

Rachel snorted. "Well, he is a guy. He can't be perfect all the time."

"Ouch…they are alright, though, aren't they? At least they look pretty happy to me."

The mother nodded. "Yes, they're fine."

The goofy smile spread across his face again. "Good. Richard mentioned he might be getting transferred down here permanently."

She perked up at that bit of news. "Why? I thought he loved the city."

"He does," Gar agreed lightly. "But I think making sure Kori has people she can reply on if he has to work late is more important than any career advancement he might get."

"That's good to know."

"I thought so." The teacher grinned wickedly. "Ok, my turn to ask a first question."

The librarian glanced at him over her shoulder. "We're playing a game now?"

"Do you have any other suggestions." Rachel just made a face. "I didn't think so. Now, why was Jenny banned for life from snowball fights?"

Rachel chuckled a bit, but nodded. "Ok. Jenny was banned from snowball fights while the kids and I were still at the center. I agreed to play because the kids wanted to, and Jenny was walking by at the time. She came over to join, and so did some other kids. Well, it got kind of rough, and one of the bigger kids tackled Tommy, who Jenny had a soft spot for. He got up and tried to apologize. She smashed her fist through his teeth before he could finish. The adults came out and banned her from the property, thus banning her from any future snowball fights as well.

"She treated it like it was a joke," Rachel finished with a shrug. "But they were quite serious. And then it wasn't long after that that I caught her stealing…her and Vic always stayed on good terms, though, which is good. She needed one good friend, and she certainly didn't find that in me."

"That's a bit harsh…"

"But true." The silence fell between them again until Rachel cleared her throat sharply. "It's my turn, right?"

"Only if you want to."

"Mm. Tell me about the school you went to growing up with your foster parents. I imagine it was quite different from here."

"That's not a question."

"It is a topic, though."

"Yeah, ok. Well…different would be right." Gar went on to describe the private institution, with its enormous buildings, sprawling grounds, and distance from any known fun in the universe. The way one had to walk everywhere, and you either got good at it or were late to everything. The uniforms that made everyone look the same, and the way everyone tried to make theirs different because when you're away from home who you are is all you have. The fact that Gar's favorite tactic was to wear his sweater vest inside-out certainly amused his companion. He then went on to the schedules, the lessons, the few choices one was given as you got older, and how the choices he made and the ones Steve wanted him to make never quite lined up. How etiquette classes made one seem like more of a pompous ass than one really was, and how he hated the pretending games they required.

"Etiquette classes?" Rachel broke in with a raised brow. "Careful, Gar, your upper crust origins are showing."

"After being raised in the wilds of Africa, boarding school was a pretty big culture shock," the teacher laughed as he stretched out his legs some more. "I did learn some useful things, though."

The mother snorted in disbelief. "Like what?"

Her companion grinned secretively. "That's another question."

"Fine you can ask two questions next."

"Ok. I learned how to spot cheating a mile away at boarding school. Not only were some of the guys I went to school with the laziest people I'd ever met, they also had a lot of money to find new ways to cut corners in their work. There is no trick or gadget that wasn't tried in those hallowed halls, and even if they weren't caught they bragged enough to their friends that I know what to look for every time."

"That's…not what I expected."

Gar met her puzzled gaze steadily. "What? Yeah, I learned which spoon was for soup or sorbet, but that has absolutely no practical use in my life."

"But…catching cheaters does."

"Yep."

"Wow. Just…wow."

"Ok, my turn, and I get two questions now." Gar rubbed his hands together as he tried to think of a good one. "Oh, I got it! This might be totally off the mark…but are the kids related to you somehow?"

Rachel went completely still. If Gar hadn't known better, he would have assumed the young woman wasn't even breathing the way she remained wholly without motion. Eventually, bit by bit, her head turned towards him. "Who told you?" she breathed, a flame burning deep in her eyes. "_Who told you_…?!"

"No one!" Gar fervently swore as he backed away. "Steve noticed it and said something to me. I…I haven't even thought about it since then, I swear!"

At his foster father's name he woman next to him went visibly tense, then relaxed again with a released breath. "We are," she admitted after a moment of thought. "Cousins, actually. But you can't say anything to them, they don't know."

"Is that why…?"

"No, but it's the reason I was able to. Mrs. Locklen knew what she was doing when she put those three with me."

"Will you tell me about it, please? About the center, meeting the kids, everything?"

Rachel didn't reply for a long time, and the teacher was about to suggest they move on to something else when she launched head-long into her story.

"I was eight years old when I was sent to the Center," she said quietly as she settled herself into the swing. "And I had already lost everyone and everything that I cared about. I do not remember my mother, she died when I was a baby from an 'accidental' fall down a flight of stairs. My father was a hard man with little patience for a child. I think he loved me, in his own way, but then our house burned down and he burned along with it. My grandmother took me in next, and she became the center of my world. It took years for her to break down the walls I'd built to keep my father out, but she never stopped trying. My work and behavior to school improved, and our last year together was the happiest I remember being as a child. Then she died."

"It was a stroke. In one night, that was it. When I got up that morning, I thought she was still asleep. She'd been tired lately, so I got my things together, left her a note and got on the bus. The police came to get me a few hours later. A friend had come by to take her to a bingo hall, had found her dead and called it in. It didn't take them long to realize that I had no relatives that could be contacted. I was sent to the Children's Center, the only one in the county and it happened to be right here where I lived. I stayed there until I turned 18.

"At the center I was among thirty or forty other kids, ages one through eighteen. There were a lot more younger kids than older, the older ones tended to run away after awhile, and the ones that stayed had siblings or other younger kids they wanted kept safe but couldn't take with them. When you entered the Center you were placed in a family group. Family groups were basically a group that you did everything with. There would be at least one or two older kids in it to show the younger ones how it was done. When I didn't show any interest in joining a group on my own, they tried to assign me one. However, I was…less than cooperative. I had lost my father and my grandmother, two people who had seemed invincible to my young eyes. If they could be taken from me, then who couldn't? I resolved to simply not attach myself to anyone, to not let myself feel anything because what was the use? The family group I was assigned to and others tried to change my mind, but it didn't take any of them long to give up. What could they say? I wasn't a problem child. I didn't cause fights. I always obeyed the rules, so far as they could tell, did my assigned work and stayed out of the adults' way. The general consensus was that I just needed my space and would get over it eventually. So everyone, from teachers to center workers and all the other kids just…left me alone. Except for Mrs. Locklen."

"Mrs. Locklen was the Head of the Center, an older woman with no children of her own but who really understood any child with surprising ease. Instead of trying to get in my head and pry it open like every other person, she just…talked to me. I remember one time she found me reading alone, like usual, and she stopped and asked me what color I thought we should paint the walls in the Rec room and kept the conversation going for almost an hour. Eventually, I started talking to everyone a little bit more. I still kept them all at arms length, but it was easier to get along through the day."

"Then Mrs. Locklen summoned me to her office one afternoon and told me if I didn't join a family group she was going to have me start my own. I agreed to start my own, thinking no one would ever join and I would be left by myself until I was old enough to leave. The next week, Melvin, Timmy and 'Teether' as he was called then, were assigned to my care. I was furious. It was probably the first time I had let myself get angry in years, and it got nasty. Mr. Locklen just sat there as I ranted myself out, and when I was spent kindly reminded me that I had chosen this freely and I now had three little people under my care. Technically, the boys were too young to officially be assigned to a group, but Melvin wouldn't leave their side and wherever she was I had to be also. Mr. Locklen was a very smart woman, though. After reminding me that it had been my choice, she added that if it would be too difficult for me she could find someone else to take my place. That was exactly the right button to push.

"A year after entering the center I had applied for the self-tutoring home school program. I easily passed the admittance tests, and with nothing to stop me I was soon blowing through my work years ahead of schedule. Attachments I hadn't allowed myself, but pride in my work I had. Even math, which I truly had no aptitude for; I managed simply because I was too stubborn to accept that it was too hard for me. The surest way to be sure that they had the best family group leader was to imply that I might not be capable of handling it. I swore I'd prove her otherwise, and that's probably what she was hoping I would do.

"It only took me a week of observing the other family groups to have the routine down pat. We ate together, I helped them get dressed, brush their teeth, and take their baths. I was still tutoring myself, so when I did my school work they would sit quietly and play. Tommy was still in diapers, and I quickly learned how to take care of all of his needs so someone else didn't have to come and take care of him for me. Melvin was enrolled in the half-day preschool group, and if she needed to work on something in the evenings we would.

"They were very quiet then. Loud noises would make them freeze, and all three had a very real and persistent fear of being separated from each other. I didn't coddle or coo over them like the other family group leaders might have, but their needs were sufficiently met and that was still an improvement over their previous home-life. I thought it was enough, and I took pride in what I was doing. I was wrong.

"There was a high-school boy at the Center named Mal Duncan. He was tall, broad-shouldered and a complete and total bully. His own family group had kicked him out, so for the most part he just hung around and made trouble however he could. Most of the center workers were just counting down the days until they could turn him out for good. The adults would usually chase him off from the younger kids, but for whatever reason on that one particular day they didn't. I had gone to the library to pick out some books for a project, and when I came back I saw Mal holding Timmy's blanket over his head, taunting him, on the playground. I started walking faster, but I didn't want to drop what I was carrying. Timmy finally kicked him in the shin, and Melvin got in front her brother when Mal moved towards him threateningly. When he still wouldn't give the blanket back, she kicked him too. That's when it went horribly wrong.

"I was about ten feet away when Mal kicked Melvin as hard as he could in her chest. I remember taking the first book in my stack and throwing it as hard as I could. I caught him right between the eyes. Then I was in front of him, and it's all kind of a blur after that.

"It took three workers to pull me off of him, and they couldn't hold me for long. It was hard to breath, and I knew I was hurt, but all I cared about was Melvin. She was lying surrounded by other adults, and I pushed my way in. She stared at me, like I was a stranger, and said, 'You came.' I told her of course I had come, why wouldn't I have come? She was…she was a part of my family. And she looked at me and said something that changed…everything. She said, 'I thought you didn't care.'

"I wasn't given a chance to reply. Someone had called an ambulance, and suddenly we were surrounded by paramedics and carted off to the hospital. That's when my 'list' with Nurse Olsen began to grow. Melvin had three broken ribs, severe bruising and for awhile they thought her lungs might have been damaged as well. I sat with her every moment I could, even when the nurses told me to stay in my bed or they would strap me to it. I just waited until they left again, and snuck back up to Melvin's room to sit with her. Timmy and Tommy were brought to visit every day, and I began to talk to the three of them, really talk to them. I told them that I did care about them, and that I would always be there to take care of them and protect them. I said that it didn't matter what happened, that we were always going to be together. As a family…" Rachel paused as she felt something wet slide down her cheek.

"I'm crying?" she whispered to herself as she wiped a hand over the wet trail and held it up inquiringly. "It's been years since I even thought about this…"

Gar hadn't moved the entire time Rachel had told her story, but he did now, wrapping her tightly in arms strong and warm. The tears slipped faster down her face, and the librarian buried herself in his embrace as she began to sob. The outpouring of guilt and responsibility Rachel had born alone for so many years flowed forth unchecked into welcoming, waiting arms.

"Are you ok?" Gar asked when it was quiet again, gently stroking the soft hair and manfully ignoring the urge to do things that would be highly inappropriate on the porch. That was mainly done by promising his mind that it could wreak havoc on him with fantasies later, just not_ right now_.

"I…I don't think I've ever told anyone all of that before," Rachel admitted as she remained where she was. "I never had to tell Vic or Jenny, they either were there, or were told enough by others to get a good idea of it all. Kori never asked, she just accepted us as we were, and there's never been anyone else…"

"Not even Malchior?" Gar asked as he dredged up the name that had been bothering him for some time. The mother in his arms went stiff, and he held back a sigh. "I don't know who he is," he said softly. "Or what he did to you or the kids, and I'm not asking you to talk about him but I promise you I'm not like him…"

"I know," she whispered back faintly. "I know. I think I need to tell you about him, so you'll understand… Malchior was…was a man who came through here a long time ago. He moved here to work with a construction company for the summer, to renovate the library. Our paths…crossed frequently. He was the first man who showed an interest in a relationship with me, even knowing about the kids. I didn't see it at first, the way he would suggest letting Vic watch the kids for the night, or that they were all in bed asleep and it would be fine for us to take a walk in the neighborhood. It wasn't long before I was hardly even home. Vic lived in the loft then, and he didn't mind watching the kids for me, but he saw what Malchior was before I did. Saw how…how little he really cared. When the job was done, Malchior told me he was leaving, and asked me to come with him. Sell the house, he said, ditch the kids, and come with me."

"He was a jerk," Gar said as she lapsed into silence.

"I almost said yes," she replied flatly. "I almost did exactly what he said…"

"You were young," the teacher interrupted firmly. "Young and in love and I know what that's like. You do stupid things, things that years down the road you regret but seemed like the perfect thing to do at the time…" Heaving a sigh, he went on, "Her name was Tara, and she was…completely different from anyone I'd ever met before. She went to the private girl's school across town, and we would do activities together a couple of times a year. I met her for the first time as a sophomore, and…she changed my world. She was reckless and wild and carefree. She did everything against the rules, and went out of her way to make things fun, even when it meant making trouble. She was kicked out of school when she was finally caught red-handed in one of her pranks, but you'd think she was the luckiest person alive when you realized how much she got away with before that point. Our parents were good friends, and I saw her a lot even after she was expelled. Eventually, one thing led to another and we started going out. And she was still breaking every rule in the book. Eventually, it became a thrill-seeking kind of thing. She'd race anything, ride anything, do anything, always trying to up the thrill just one more time. Her parents could afford it, so she went sky-diving and bungee jumping, anything and everything she could find. And when that wasn't enough, she turned to alcohol and drugs. We weren't officially together anymore at that point, but…she was still my best friend that would sometimes come over and…well, anyways I disapproved of what she was doing. I had always followed her before, no matter how dangerous or stupid what she was doing was, but this time I said no. She told me I could join her or leave. I chose to leave. It was hard, I didn't want to leave her alone, but I did. A month later, she seriously over-dosed and put herself in a coma."

"Did she ever wake up?" Rachel asked softly.

"Not long ago," Gar admitted with a bitter laugh. "Steve told me, said he had a flight so I could leave right then and go be with her…it's funny, he never cared what she did, just what family she came from."

"You can't judge a person based upon who they're related to."

"I know that. I wish Steve would figure it out too."

Rachel yawned as she continued to lean against the teacher. "I'm tired…"

"Then close your eyes and rest, Rae. I'll be here when you wake up," Gar replied as he wrapped his arms more securely around her. Rachel's eyes drifted shut, and her body relaxed into his. "I will always be here."

-8x8-

I know this is a weird place to end the chapter, but it's already monstrously long. Sorry for the wait, my life is very difficult right now and the only reason I had time for this is because a stomach virus kept me from my normal life for two day straight. Sorry there's no review replies, I didn't have time if I wanted it posted this month. Just know that I read them and greatly appreciate them all. Do continue to review, they help me find the time to write when there is none. Thank you for your continued support as always, I make no promises as to when the next chapter will appear only that, someday, it will.

~CB~

Tears may be dried up, but the heart - never.

-Marguerite de Valois


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

-8x8-

Rachel wasn't sure how long she slept, but the sun was still high overhead when she opened her eyes again. Gar was still there, holding her as securely as before with his eyes closed. She tried to move quietly, so as to not disturb him, but the swing creaked under her shifting weight and his eyes popped open as he jerked awake.

"Sorry," he yawned as he disentangled one arm to stretch slowly. "I didn't mean to nod off there."

"It's ok," she replied with a faint smile, "I did too."

"Yeah, the sun kinda has that effect, hm?" Gar yawned again, rubbing a hand through his hair absently.

Rachel's smile widened. "I guess so."

"Y'know, I'm still curious about something," the teacher sighed as he leaned back again, enjoying the continued warmth from overhead.

"What?" the mother asked, enjoying the continued warmth from him.

"Why don't the kids know they're related to you? I would think it would just cement things even more between you guys."

Rachel didn't answer right away, instead she sat up and looked at him with an unreadable look. "It's another long story…"

Gar smiled encouragingly. "Hey, I've got time."

Rachel took a moment to organize her thoughts before she launched into her tale. She explained how she had gone back to public schooling to get in a few extra-curricular activities, like lacrosse, and attended college on line since she had officially finished all of her credits by the end of her freshman year. She was set up to get a full-time job at the library once she graduated from high school, and then she was planning on adopting the kids so they could move with her into her grandmother's house. Vic was planning on moving with them, until he got his own life squared away, to help out and such. That was when she had learned again the adoption laws.

She wasn't twenty one, she didn't have the money, and since she was a product of the system herself it was highly unlikely she would be allowed to adopt another child, ever.

That had been the second time she had stormed in Mrs. Locklen's office yelling, and the second time she had been forced to bow to the woman's wisdom afterwards. You're right, the older woman had admitted when Rachel had managed to calm herself, except that you'll already be their legal guardian the day you turn 18.

That news had sent Rachel's head spinning, and the teenager had heavily sat in one of the chairs before the desk while the Director retrieved two files. It was hers and Melvin's, and both were opened to the page that showed their history of relatives. We can't be from the same mother, Rachel had argued as the older woman arranged the papers to her liking. Or the same father, both of mine were dead long before they were born.

Again, Mrs. Locklen had said, you're right. But did you know that your mother had a sister? A younger sister? Their last name is different because she was married the same year as your mother, to a Mr. Thomas Wagner, see? He died shortly thereafter, and she went in and out of rehab several times after that.

Then who is their father?

Mrs. Locklen's face had fallen a bit. She was a prostitute, she admitted softly. No one knows. And the fathers have never stepped forward to claim their children. That is why they were sent here when their mother was found dead, to be with you.

And what if I hadn't wanted them, either?

The Director smiled this time. I would have figured out something, she had laughed, really it all went better than I could have hoped. It's why I didn't tell you the truth, so you would want them for their sake and not out of guilt or a sense of duty. If you had truly not wanted them, I would have let you leave without another word. They're tough kids, they would have found their way eventually in this world.

Rachel sat there quietly for a long time before she rose to her feet. Thank you, when can I fill out the paperwork?

Mrs. Locklen handed her a thick packet, and asked to have it returned as soon as possible. We'll try to have them released the same day you are, she promised firmly. The sooner I get that in, though, the better.

Rachel had had it finished that night, and returned first thing the next morning.

"And that was how I adopted them," the mother said as she sat up a little, brushing a few errant strands from her eyes. "But that's also why they can't know the truth."

"You think if they find out they'll think you took them in out of duty or whatever, instead of because you cared about them," Gar replied quietly.

"Exactly," Rachel murmured, refusing to look him in the eye. "If I were in their shoes, and had known me as my younger self, I would easily believe it."

"Wow."

"I will tell them someday," she went on steadily. "They deserve to know the truth, but not yet. So please, promise me Gar."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

Gar's stomach announced its need for food just as they were settling back into the swing, lifting the somber mood as the teacher flushed brightly. "Uh, hungry?" he asked as he got up from the swing and collected their cups.

"A little," Rachel admitted as she slowly got up as well. "We missed lunch, didn't we?"

"I think so." Gar stretched one more time before he got the door with a grin. "C'mon, I'll make us some soup or something."

Rachel just smiled back and followed.

-8x8-

Rachel's leg, despite daily devotion to the stretches and exercises the specialist had given her, was taking a turn for the worse. While mobility and overall strength had continued to improve, the mother had also begun to experience random muscle spasms in her thigh and hip that rendered the limb useless and left her breathless in pain. Twice now, Rachel had been saved from a painful fall only because quick, strong hands had caught her before she had reached the floor.

The new crusade to get Rachel back to the physical therapist began, but to no avail. The librarian was as stubborn as ever, more focused on the fact that she would be going back to work part-time very soon more than anything else.

The call for Rachel came during the day when she was home alone, the mother picking up the phone curiously

"Roth residence, how may I help you?"

"This is Meridian Medical Group calling to set your next appointment with Dr. Pawell. She wants to see you again as soon as possible."

"I don't have another appointment with Dr. Pawell," Rachel replied quickly. "I decided not to pursue further treatment."

"You're listed as a patronized patient," the nurse replied in puzzlement.

"I have a patron? Since well?"

"Since…last week. The paperwork was confirmed yesterday."

"Who?!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot release that information to you at this time. Will you be making an appointment now, Ms. Roth?"

"I…I guess so." Dazed, the mother pulled out a scrap piece of paper and a pen. "When is the Doctor available to see me?"

"The soonest is the day after tomorrow at 10 a.m."

Rachel agreed, hanging up the phone before a very unpleasant thought occurred to her. Surely Vic wouldn't have…not even with Jenny's help, they could never afford… What about Kori and Richard? The policeman had already proved to have a large bank fund hidden away somewhere.

Not that it mattered, the mother decided as she picked the phone up again. She would be finding out very quickly if it was a well-meaning but misguided friend was into any such nonsense and put a stop to it very quickly.

Vic was ticked off he hadn't thought of it first. Jenny declared she had no room in her head for anything that wasn't immediately in front of her. Kori was delighted that Rachel would be returning to the doctor, Gar had just sounded relieved.

Rachel was curious about the teacher's reaction, of course, but dinner, homework and baths were enough to distract her until much later that evening. Vic and Jenny made their exit well before the kids went to sleep, and it was shortly there after that Gar received a call of his on.

The teacher had been carrying his cell phone again in case Rachel needed him at the house during the day, and so had it on him when it rang. He was packing lunches at the time, and felt a twang of guilt when he saw it was from Rita.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered it.

"Gar?" his foster mother's voice answered as if in relief. "Are…are you at the Roth residence?"

"Yes," he replied, somewhat confused by the lack of berating.

"Would you step outside a moment, please?"

Gar agreed readily, the request was not an unusual one as Rita had a hard time hearing his voice if others were speaking in the background…except, the teacher realized as he passed through the empty hallway, there was no one around him at all.

Opening the front door, Gar was floored to find Rita standing on the porch, cell phone in hand and a packed bag at her feet. A cabby sat behind her in the street, obviously waiting to see if his services would be needed again.

"Oh gees," Gar breathed as he put his phone away. "You didn't leave him, did you?"

"Good heavens, no," Rita relied quickly as she crossed the distance between them and hugged her only child around the chest. "I do love him, even if he is an ass. He's off on business," she said as she let go reluctantly. "Three weeks touring the company holdings in the Orient. I never have enjoyed that trip, so I said I would go visit my Aunt Stacey, who he can't stand. It guarantees he won't be calling to check up on me until I return home in two weeks, or try to surprise me by dropping in early.

"Two weeks?" Gar replied, feeling a bit dazed. "What are you going to do here for two weeks?"

"Prove to your future wife that I'm worthy of being a grandparent to her children, even if Steve is not," Rita replied firmly.

"Wha-?!" Future-?! We're not even dating!"

"It won't be long, I'm sure," Rita said with a knowing wink. "So, may I stay or not? The cabbie would probably like to get back to more profitable areas and I will need to secure a room somewhere if the answer is 'no'."

Gar wavered on the edge of indecision, then nodded once to himself. "You can stay," he said with a weak grin. "In the loft, where I sleep. I can move to the couch while you're here."

"I don't want to take your bed away…"

"It's fine," Gar reassured his foster mother quickly. "The couch is plenty comfortable for me."

"Very well. Let me go pay the cab…"

"I'll take care of that," Gar said as he pulled out his wallet and hoped he had enough cash on hand. Rita didn't argue, she merely waited on the porch for his return.

Gar wondered how he was going to tell Rachel when the front door opened, the mother peering out curiously. She paused when she saw Rita standing on the porch with the cab driving away, a mixture of emotions flashing through the purple-blue eyes though the face remained as composed as ever.

"Uh, Rae…" the teacher stared when his mother cut him off gently.

"I've come to apologize," she said as she held one hand out to Rachel hopefully. "For my husband's actions and my own inaction."

"She's going to sleep in the loft," Gar stuck in quickly as he bounded up the steps nervously.

"Then where will you sleep?" Rachel asked as she tilted her head.

"On the couch," was the sheepish reply.

"That's stupid," the mother snorted with a slight smile. "You'll ruin your back and the stairs to the loft are steep and narrow. Stay in the loft, Melvin can come stay with me like she usually does when we have company."

"I can sleep on the couch, if it would make things easier," Rita offered quickly.

"Your body would not thank you for it," her hostess advised dourly.

"It can't be that bad, Rae," Gar said teasingly. "You take naps there almost every day."

"Gar, if a patch of dirt in the yard was all that was available I could probably sleep there I'm so exhausted all the time…"

"Steve mentioned something about an accident," Rita interrupted gently. "Was anyone else injured?"

"Thank goodness, no," was all Rachel had time to say before Melvin popped her head out the front door curiously. "There you are," she said quickly, "The boys are…oh, Mrs. Dayton!"

"Rita, please," the older woman said with a smile. "There is no need to stand on formality with me."

"Rita," Rachel said as she turned to her daughter. "Will be staying with us for…?" she turned to Mrs. Dayton inquiringly.

"Two weeks," Rita replied carefully. "But if it is too much trouble…"

"Make sure you get your school and lacrosse things," Rachel went as thought she hadn't heard the last part. "You can use my desk for the time being."

"Ok," the freshman agreed quickly, disappearing back inside.

"The boys are probably waiting for me," the mother sighed as she angled herself towards the door.

"If I may ask you a quick question." The guest touched her hostess' arm. "Why?"

Rachel glanced at the foster mother. "You did not expect to be welcome here, did you?"

Rita shook her head slowly. "No, I did not. What Steve did was…unforgivable. As was my own lack in probably attempting to stop him."

"I relearned recently that I'm not perfect," the mother admitted with a short laugh. "I made a misjudgment that could have cost my family…everything. My family has forgiven me. Who am I not to forgive you?"

"I see."

"I will take care of my boys," Rachel said, addressing Gar this time. "Melvin will have the room ready by the time you take your mother there. Let me know if you need anything."

"She's a remarkable woman," Rita said as the door swung shut behind the retreating form.

"I know," Gar replied with a goofy grin. "Her kids are great, too. Are you ready to go in?"

"I am, thank you."

Gar picked up his foster mother's bag and held the door open for her politely. Rita entered the warm home for the third time, marveling once again at the sense of 'home' that pervaded the faded walls and floors.

Melvin's room was ready as promised, the door open and the lamp by the bed invitingly left on.

"It's a good thing its Friday," Gar joked as he set the bag down by the bed and watched Rita inspect the small room. Whatever it was she was looking for, she seemed to find it and be most satisfied indeed. "Jenny and Vic will be here in the morning to make breakfast, but other than that we mainly stay at home and take care of things here."

"Will Vic and Jenny be…ok with me here?" his foster mother asked carefully.

"As long as Rae's alright with you, they will be too," her son reassured her quickly.

"Rae. Is that what she prefers to be called? Oh, I have so much to learn…"

"Uh, well, you should probably stick with 'Rachel' for now," Gar admitted as he flushed a bright red.

Rita's brows perked curiously. "Ah, it's a special name, then?"

Gar flushed. "Something like that."

"I will probably have a great many questions for you tomorrow," she went on, her smile falling once again.

The young man met her sad gaze with a bright grin. "And I will do my best to answer them."

"Good. Be honest, Gar, are you upset that I came?"

"Upset? No. Surprised, yes, but not upset. Sleep well, Rita."

"Sleep well, Gar."

The young man quickly shut the door behind himself. To the kitchen he went, to finish his earlier tasks only to find Rachel there finishing them for him.

"You didn't have to do that," he said as he leaned on the counter next to her. "I was planning on coming back."

"I know," she replied quietly with a small smile. "But I wanted to."

"I thought that was my line," he said teasingly.

"I'm borrowing it." The mother barely restrained herself from sticking her tongue out.

"Thank you," the teacher said, abruptly switching topics. "For letting Rita stay here."

"She means a lot to you." The line was more statement than a question.

"Yeah, she does," he admitted warmly. "Even if she wasn't my real mom at least she was _there_…she never tried to change who I was, either. She accepted that I was me, and not my dad."

"Anyone that you care about is always welcome here, Gar," the mother replied firmly.

"Thank you."

Rachel yawned. "Ah, I should probably be getting to bed."

"Me too. Do you need any help?" he asked, almost hopeful as he grinned brightly.

"No, Melvin's with me."

"Oh, right. Well, good night, Rae."

"Good night, Gar."

The teacher watched as the injured woman left, then sighing to himself as he went to the opposite direction to the loft.

-8x8-

Timmy's head popped off the pillow as soon as the sun came up, leaving his room and going into Tommy's. "Wake up, dummy, it's Saturday!"

"Mom doesn't like you saying that," the young blonde grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head. "Go 'way."

"What? You don't want waffles?" the elder brother asked in surprise.

"We're still having them?" Tommy replied, his voice muffled through the blankets.

"Why wouldn't we?" Timmy asked as he pushed his brother out of his bed.

"Ooff! A guest came last night." The blonde rolled out of his blankets and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"How do you know?" The red head asked, peering down at his brother.

"I heard the airbed pump through the wall," Tommy said as he kicked at his brother's foot, making the elder lose his balance and fall as well.

"Ow! Do you know who it is?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "No, do you?

Timmy stuck his tongue out back. "No. Wanna find out?"

Tommy glared at his brother for a moment, then thought about it. "Ok."

-8x8-

Rita had woken promptly at five a.m., and had tip-toed into the kitchen for a cup of water assuming the rest of the family would still be asleep. Finding Rachel at the kitchen table with her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea had been a bit of a shock. Upon asking about the bathroom situation, Mrs. Dayton received another shock as she quickly protested that she could not invade Rachel's private room to do her daily adulations. The mother assured her guest that it was the best solution available, and then suggested that Rita go ahead and take care of such matters now as Melvin was still asleep and Rachel would not be using the bathroom for some time yet.

Rita had agreed after several minutes of persuasion, and had moved quickly through her shower and other toiletry needs as quickly as possible. As such, the sun was now rising, and though the house was still quiet the foster mother sat on the bed all dressed and ready to go with nothing to do.

Spying an old rocking chair in the corner, Mrs. Dayton randomly selected one of the books from the shelf and began to read. It was an old classic, one the woman had been required to read in her own school days.

Rita was once more marveling over how right and wrong predictions of the future world had been when the door to her room creaked softly. The older woman started a bit, then blinked in confusion. The door swung inwards ever so slightly, revealing…no one. That is until she heard a muffled squeak that led her to blue and green eyes that stared up at her curiously from near the floor.

"Well, what have we here?" she said teasingly as she opened the door the rest of the way.

"Mrs. Rita!" Tommy exclaimed, remembering the lady fondly…until her husband came to mind. Quickly the younger boy shrank back, almost hiding behind his brother.

"Is that other guy here?" Timmy demanded insolently, scowling as his eyes scoured the room.

"No, I came alone this time," their guest admitted with a sigh.

"Oh…ok. Well, I guess that's alright then."

Tommy peered at their guest curiously, and noticed a book held loosely in one hand. "What are you reading, Mrs. Rita?"

"A Brave New World."

"Is it good?"

"Yes, but it's a bit above your reading level, dear."

"Maybe not," Timmy countered as he stuck out his chin stubbornly. "We're both in the advanced classes."

"Are you now? Why don't you get me your books and show them to me then?"

Timmy took this as a challenge and immediately charged out of the room. Tommy followed at a slightly slower pace and waved over his shoulder as he went to get his own.

The boys returned quickly and climbed up on the bed next to Rita. The foster mother inspected the books they presented her gravely, then handed them back and settled in to listen to the boys read.

-8x8-

Vic burst in the front door, calling, "Who wants waffles?!" at the top of his lungs and being very surprised at the lack of response. He met a puzzled Rachel and Gar in the kitchen, Melvin joining them only a few minutes later.

"Where's the boys?" her brother asked as Jenny helped Rae to her feet.

"I don't know," their guardian admitted slowly. "Probably in their rooms, it was a late night as night…"

"I'll look," Gar offered quickly. "You go take care of your other stuff so you can enjoy breakfast with the family."

"You sure?" the mother asked.

"Of course!" he reassured her with a beaming smile.

"Alright…" About to leave the room, Rachel paused and turned to Vic. "Vic, we have a guest, be nice."

"I'm always nice," her brother protested as the mother stumped out of the room and Gar left in another direction. "What guest?" Vic asked as he pulled out the ingredients he needed from the pantry.

"Gar's foster mom," Melvin replied as she pulled out the needed pans. "She came last night."

"Just the mom?" the mechanic asked quickly.

"Yeah, why?" the freshman replied with a yawn.

Vic shook his head, his body relaxing immediately. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

-8x8-

Gar checked the boys' rooms first and found them both empty. Somewhat concerned, he was wondering if they had snuck into the loft again when a familiar voice came floating out of Melvin's cracked bedroom door.

"Oh no, said the puss, that is a terrible great form indeed, but might and power are not always measured in size and strength…"

Gar peaked in and saw Rita sitting on the bed with Timmy and Tommy leaning in close as the older woman read from the book in her lap.

The younger boy caught sight of him standing there and beamed. "Mr. Gar!" he called brightly. "Come and listen to the story!"

"I would," the teacher replied slowly. "But Uncle Vic is here making his famous waffles, and they might get cold if we wait too much longer."

"Waffles!" Timmy crowed as he jumped off the bed and raced for the kitchen.

"Oh, I hope I'm not in trouble for detaining them," Rita sighed as she tucked an errant silver strand behind an ear. "We were having such a wonderful time."

"No, you're not," Gar reassured her as he patted Tommy on the head and nudged the boy towards the door. "We just wondered where they had disappeared to. Did you sleep alright?"

"I slept beautifully," Rita said with a smile.

Gar smiled. "Good. Are you hungry? Vic is making breakfast, and I can at least promise the waffles will be good."

His foster mother hesitated in the hall. "Only if I am welcome at the table."

This time, Gar beamed. "You are, Rachel said so."

Foster mother and son entered the kitchen just as Rachel and Jenny were returning, the former freshly bathed and the later slightly harassed.

"Come and get your waffles!" Vic called through the joyous clamor the kids were making at the table. Gar helped Rita through the shuffle and soon they were all seated around the table talking and laughing and stealing pieces of bacon from each other.

"When did you get in?" Jenny asked Rita as she blocked Timmy's thieving fingers from her plate.

"Just last night," Rita replied as she accepted her second waffle. "It was an…impromptu decision."

"How long are you staying?" Vic asked, his plate completely clean.

"Two weeks, give or take."

Jenny perked up. "Cool! Rae, you'll finally have some company during the day."

"She might go visit the school while Gar is teaching," the mother replied steadily. "It would probably be more interesting than watching me two for two hours for every one I'm awake."

"It's not that bad anymore, is it?" her brother asked in concern.

"No," the mother admitted quietly. "But I still sleep more than I like."

"Give it time," Vic said as he put a hand on her arm and changed the subject.

They were cleaning up when Gar noticed the slight downturn at the corners of Rita's mouth and the sad glint in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked as he put an arm around her and guided her towards the living room.

"Nothing," she sighed as she pulled a neatly pressed kerchief from her pocket. "I just wish…this house is so full of joy and life. What was it I didn't do that make our own dwelling lack this spark? This…happiness?"

"I don't think there was anything you could or could not have done," the teacher replied slowly. "This family, this home, they're special."

"I'm not sure that's very comforting."

"Sorry, I'm trying…"

"Still, I'm glad you found this home, or that they found you. Which ever way it works."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey Gar," Vic said as he stuck his head in the room. "We're gonna play football, you in?"

"Of course!" Gar replied with a wide grin. "Hey, Rita, you wanna be scorekeeper? Rae usually is but since she falls asleep in the sun it makes keeping track a bit difficult."

Rita immediately agreed, and the trio trooped outside to the front where everyone else was waiting. Two lawn chairs had been set up on the sidelines, and the teams were being divided. On one side it was Vic, Melvin, and Tommy. The other was Jenny, Gar and Timmy.

Rachel relaxed back in her chair as the coin was tossed, and Vic's team was awarded the ball. Strategies were discussed and the lines set. Vic called out the count down, tossed the ball to Tommy, and the game began.

Rita cheered along with the young mother, helped keep track of the score and then took over completely when Rachel's chin dropped to her chest. The game lasted for more than an hour before Vic and Jenny had to leave. Gar and the boys kept playing around with the ball, and Melvin went inside to get ready for a date with Brian.

Brian pulled into the driveway before his girlfriend emerged again, and the game broke off as the boys rushed to greet their new idol. "Hey, punks," he said as he gave the boys high-fives and knuckle-punches. Turning to Gar, he straightened respectfully. "Hello, Mr. Logan."

"Hello, Brian," Gar replied with a bright smile. "You remember my mother, right?"

"Call me Rita," Mrs. Dayton broke in as she came to stand next to the teacher. "Brian, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Brian replied respectfully. To Gar, he said, "I told Ms. Roth I'd tell her where we were going, should I wake her up?"

"I don't think so," Gar replied with a grin. "Tell me, and I'll make sure she knows when she wakes."

"Ok. Farmer Baxter is lending us some poles, so we're going fishing by his house. I have a lunch packed for us, but we'll be back for dinner. Is that ok?"

Gar grinned. "I think that will be just fine."

"Ok, sir." Melvin popped her head out the door, waving when she spotted Brian by his scooter.

"I'll be right out!" she called, popping back inside real quick.

"She always checks her face in the mirror before she goes out with you," Tommy piped up.

"And makes sure she brushed her teeth," Timmy added with a leer. "You gonna kiss her?"

Gar interposed quickly. "Boys…"

"Ok, ready!" the freshman said as she came out the front door and bounded down the steps.

"We'll be going then," Brian said quickly with a glance at her smirking brothers.

Melvin glanced at her mother.

"I'll take care of it," Gar promised as the teens climbed on the scooter. "Have a good time!"

"Thanks, Mr. Gar!"

"He seems like a nice, responsible boy," Rita said lightly.

"He is, as far as teenage boys go" Gar laughed softly. "And Melvin's a smart kid, so they don't get into too much trouble."

"That's good…"

Gar turned around to tell the boys it wasn't nice to tease Brian like that when he noticed Rachel watching them from her seat. "You're awake!" he called cheerfully as he walked over. "Melvin and Brian just left."

"I saw them," Rachel replied lightly as she started to stand. Gar quickly moved to help support her on one side, and didn't let go until the mother was firmly on her feet.

"Do you want to know where they went?" he asked.

"Do I need to know?" she replied.

"Not really."

"Then don't- ah!"

It was Gar who kept Rachel from falling this time, his arms holding her securely upright. When she didn't immediately relax into his embrace as she had before, the teacher hesitated. "Rae? Are you ok?"

"The pain," she gasped as one of her hands latched vise-like onto his arm. "It's not stopping…"

"Hold on," he said as he quickly scooped her up and headed for the front door. "Timmy, the door!" he snapped, and from his tone the boy jumped to obey. Tommy raced ahead without having to be told, holding the bedroom door open for Gar. The teacher moved swiftly, and soon had the mother lying flat on the bed as she tried to stifle her moans.

The boys tried to follow and found strong hands on their shoulders holding them back. "Come with me," Rita said as she eased the door shut. "You can't help her standing there staring. She likes tea, doesn't she? Well, let's go get a pot ready and waiting for when she feels better, hm?"

-8x8-

Gar knelt beside Rachel's bed, holding her hand in both of his as she struggled for some semblance of control.

"Will you take the pain pills if I say pretty please?" he asked as he smoothed the hair back from her face.

"No," she replied faintly, smiling despite the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes. "You should go be with the boys, they'll be worried…"

The man shook his head firmly. "No, Rita's with them. They'll be fine."

Rachel's brow lowered. "She's a guest."

Gar chuckled softly. "No, she's family. And I happen to know for a fact she'd good at handling difficult boys."

"She would have to be, to have raised you."

"Exactly."

Eventually, the wave passed, and Rachel was able to lay fully stretched out on her bed as the lines of pain erased from her face.

"Tired?" Gar asked as she closed her eyes slowly.

"Drained," she replied as she turned towards him slowly. "I'll probably take another nap…"

"Then let's get you comfortable."

"You don't have to do that," Rachel protested as Gar began to unlace her shoes. "I'm fine…"

"No, you need to rest," the teacher replied firmly as he released the foot with a flourish. Seeing the somewhat apprehensive look the mother was giving him, he paused. "Unless of course there's something you're not telling me…" Gar grinned wickedly as he wiggled his fingers at the bared appendage. Rachel's eye twitched, but beyond that she remained rigidly in control. "Rachel Roth," he said as he moved his fingers closer. "I do believe you are ticklish."

"Touch the bottom of my foot," she warned him flatly. "And I _will_ kick you hard enough to break a bone or twelve."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, still smiling. "I will restrain myself today because you're not feeling good. But someday…"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "We'll see about that." Regardless, she let him remove the other shoe and place a pillow behind her head and lay the blanket at the foot of the bed over her prone form.

"Do you need anything?" he asked as the injured woman almost seemed to sink in the mattress.

"Just rest," she sighed, eyes drifting shut once more.

"Ok, then. Don't worry about everything else, I'll take care of it."

"I know you will."

Gar slipped out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. In the kitchen is where he found the boys, pouring over a stack of pictures Rita had spread out on the kitchen table.

"Hey," he said as he came to look over their shoulders. "What are you…oh no…"

"Yes, my dear," Rita replied with an almost triumphant smirk. "Your baby pictures."

Rita's words weren't entirely accurate, the Gar in the photos was anywhere from an infant to 18 years of age, but they were still mostly from his younger years.

"Did you really try to paint yourself green?" Timmy asked as he held up on in particular. It was of Gar, age six, covered in emerald paint from his nose to his toes and an unhappy Steve trying to hose him off in the background.

"It started out as an accidental spill," Gar admitted with a laugh. "But I really liked the color, and then one thing let to another with a 'hey, what if'…and it kinda went downhill from there."

"Most of your stories and ideas seemed to start with 'hey, what if' as a child," Rita chuckled softly. "Oh, the messes you would get into…"

"The time I switched Steve's hair wax with the shoe polish."

"The time you hid my favorite pearls in plain sight."

"The time I gave Thomas Dover a box of live crickets for his birthday."

"And then of course, the worst one of all."

Together they said, "The Prom incident."

"That sounds like fun," Timmy said with a grin.

"It was," Gar admitted carefully. "It was also very wrong and I won't be sharing that one until you're a bit older."

"Aw, man!"

"We have some pictures of pranks Uncle Vic did," Tommy piped up. "Mom put them up high, though…" The boy wandered out of the room, a plan forming in the back of his mind.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't need help," Rita added as she got up to follow.

Timmy frowned as they left, putting his chin in one hand. "Mr. Gar?" he asked slowly. "Did you call Melvin about mom?"

"No," Gar admitted. "She's probably having a good time with Brian, and there's nothing she can do about your mom except worry. So we'll tell her about it when she gets home."

"She's not going to like that, Mr. Gar."

"Well, don't you worry about it, I'll take full responsibility."

"Ok…"

The teacher decided to go ahead and make lunch, treating the boys and his mother to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with veggies and ranch. It was simple and plain, but that's what the boys were used to and Rita found it a pleasant change from most restaurants fancier fare.

Rita agreed to look at the Roth family photos afterwards, and the boys dashed off excitedly. Gar put a tray together for Rachel, who he had just found waking up from her nap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he helped her sit up slowly.

"Better," she admitted with a small smile. "A nap was exactly what I needed."

"You'll tell your specialist, right?"

"On Tuesday, at my appointment," she promised firmly. "Thank you for lunch and the tea."

"You're welcome."

Gar excused himself to get the laundry as the buzzer went off in the background. He passed the boys on the way, carrying several photo books with Rita in tow. They were probably headed to their mother's room, but Gar let them pass knowing Rachel was awake and would enjoy the company.

The teacher was finishing his folding when the thunder rumbled outside. The teacher glanced out in surprise to find the sky filled with towering thunderheads. "Didn't see that coming…"

Twenty minutes later Brian's scooter chugged into the driveway. Melvin gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before she dashed for the front door. He took off with a quick wave, obviously trying to beat the rain home.

"Have fun?" Gar asked as he met the freshman at the front door.

"Yeah, even if the rain meant we had to leave early," the freshman replied with a broad smile. "Where is everyone?"

"Your mom's room," the teacher said lightly, ducking into Timmy's room with a load of clean clothes.

"Mom's room?" Melvin echoed, following behind. "Did something happen?"

"She had a…a bad pain in her hip, after you left," the man said, purposefully keeping his voice calm and level. "She laid down afterwards, she just woke up-"

"Why didn't you call me?" Melvin exploded as the color drained from her face. "That- that could have been serious, and Brian always has his cell phone on him-!"

"I didn't have a chance to, when it first started. And by the time I could have she was already asleep, resting. What could you have done that I didn't do, Melvin? Stand there and worry next to her bed? I know your mother would have wanted you to enjoy your date with Brian…"

"Not if she's hurt! I can't just go off and leave her suffering here…! She's my mom, Mr. Logan! I have to be here for her! I have to! You can't take her away from me!"

Melvin's voice had risen as she'd gone through her tirade, and in these last words practically screamed in her teacher's face. The silence that followed was absolute. Gar didn't get angry or yell back, or even move for that matter. He just…waited.

The high school freshman stood across from him, fuming and chomping at the bit as she waited for something to come. It never did. Eventually, the anger drained away, and Gar still stood there, waiting.

"I'm not trying to take your mother away," he finally said, voice soft and low. I would never do that. In fact, what I'm trying to do is give you your mother back."

"You didn't call me…"

"Because I have it under control," Gar broke in gently. "Because there was nothing you could have done. Because you are your mother's daughter, not her caretaker, and I want you to be able to be that kid for as long as you possibly can."

"I can handle being an adult, I'm not some irresponsible child," the freshman declared with a very un-adult like pout.

Gar kept a straight face. "I know. You really stepped up every time your mom has needed you, and you've never failed to come through. Your mom is very proud of you, we're both proud of you."

Melvin still frowned mulishly. "Then what's the problem."

The teacher sighed in exasperation. "What do you have against living like a normal teenager?"

"Mom didn't. She did everything. She still does everything…" Gar raised his brow slightly. "Well, she _tries_ to…"

"What your mother did was extraordinary," Gar said carefully. "But I think it also…hurt her in ways."

The freshman looked back sadly. "Because she never got to be a kid herself."

"Right. Trust me to take care of things, Melvin," Gar pleaded softly. "You'll still have your responsibilities, and you'll always be your mother's daughter, but it's time for some things to change."

Gar had once wanted to hug the young blonde, to show her that she didn't have to carry the weight of the world alone. He was granted his wish. It was Melvin who came to him, burying her head in his chest and the tears began to fall. The teacher had hugged the mother more than once, but this was different. Instead of providing warmth and comfort, he was a strong shelter for a young life that was still trying to figure out who she was and what she would do in this life. The world was a cold, hard place, but here she was safe. Here she was able to lay aside her burdens and rest.

"You're not alone," Gar said as he stood tall and held her close. She was almost as tall as him, but she felt small in his embrace, her soul still that of a child not quite ready to make the leap to adulthood.

"C'mon," Gar said after awhile. "There's tissues in the kitchen, and you can help me make some cookies for everyone. Cookies make everything better."

"Mom won't approve," Melvin sniffled as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "She says it ruins our appetite."

"Then we'll make them for dessert and let everyone have a 'sample' so we know they taste good," the teacher temporized with a grin. Putting an arm around the thin shoulders, Gar led the young girl down the hallway as he launched into an amusing story about the one time he'd gotten his tongue stuck on an ice cream scoop.

-8x8-

Rachel had been amazed at how much the boys had grown as they looked at the album of last summer's vacation camping. Vic had gotten the equipment cheap off a retired couple that was moving to Florida. Vic or Kori had taken the pictures, Rachel had spent the majority of the time making sure Vic didn't burn down the forest, Kori didn't wander off and get lost chasing a butterfly, or her kids didn't break any bones climbing every rock, tree or other natural obstacle they could find.

She had watched as Rita attentively listened to all the stories the boys wanted to tell of each and every picture. Of how Vic had tried to fish, and all he caught was a grass snake. Of how Kori had made them mustard soup for one night on the trail, and how Tommy had burped mustard bubbles for two days after that. The older woman had behaved admirably at every turn, showing interest without being pushy and displaying patience most didn't with her over-talkative boys. The mother was suitably impressed, and couldn't help but wonder how such a nice woman had married such a bastard…

_Not that you have any right to judge,_ she mentally berated herself. _Let it go_.

The warm cookies had been a pleasant surprise, and Gar earned brownie points when he restricted everyone to half a cookie so as to not spoil their suppers. Rachel asked Melvin how her time with Brian was, and the freshman said it was good before setting back into silence as she idly flipped through one of the albums.

The mother recognized the introspective silence for what it was and left her eldest in peace. Gar announced it time for dinner after awhile and Rachel declared herself able to get up and eat with the family. The teacher and daughter were on either side of the mother as she eased herself upright, but she made it all the way to her seat with only the aide of her crutches.

The meal was baked ziti with vegetables and cheese. No one even remarked anymore on the absence of meat. A salad and some garlic bread completed the ensemble.

Gar was his usual entertaining self, and easily overcame any awkwardness that may have lingered. The boys were relaxed and well-behaved, and if Melvin wasn't as chatty as usual, she had a quiet smile in place that any could see was real.

When it was over Gar said it was movie night and ushered everyone into the living room. There he treated everyone to popcorn and cookies as he old copy of The Princess Bride went into the VCR player. The family laughed and cried together as Buttercup and Wesley went through their tangled quest for true love. There were battles of strength, dexterity and wit. There was the evilest of tortures. There was a six-fingered man. In short, it was perfect. For days afterwards the old tree fort became a pirate ship or Prince Humperdink's castle. Even Melvin was persuaded to take part in the lively play from time to time, but that came later.

The movie finished, and Rachel sent Timmy to get ready as the Gar lifted the now-sleeping Tommy. Melvin left on some unknown errand, and Rita lingered behind to start cleaning up.

The older woman listened to the voices that floated from the rest of the small home as she filled the sink with warm soapy water. There was Timmy, wishing the adults good night as he went into his room. Gar asked a question and Rachel answered in her usual low tone. Melvin pattered quickly into the kitchen and silently dried the dishes Rita had washed. The elder foster-mother was wiping the counters when the freshman left again, disappearing into her mother's room.

Gar came into the kitchen a few moments later, deftly filling a mug with water and placing it in the microwave. Rachel followed a few minutes later, stumping alone slowly on her crutches. The teacher handed the mother a steamed mug of tea, already prepared just the way she liked it.

"Thank you," she said, surprised and a little off balance as a result. "Melvin wants to talk to me," she said a little more bluntly than usual, a byproduct of her disorientation. Gar just nodded, smiling.

"You'd better go then," he advised quietly. "Tomorrow is another busy day."

"Yes," she replied, a bit taken aback at his calm. "I suppose so…goodnight Gar, Rita."

"Goodnight, Rae."

"Goodnight."

Rita waited until the mother had entered her room and closed the door before she turned to her foster son with a knowing look. "Garfield, did something happen?"

"Sorta," the teacher answered lightly, knowing better than to lie to his foster mother. "But I have some papers to grade, so it will have to wait until later. Do you need anything before I…?"

"No, you go and take care of your things, I'll just head to bed so I'll be ready for whatever happens tomorrow."

"Ok, love you Rita, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Gar."

-8x8-

Melvin was sitting cross legged on her mother's bed when Rachel entered, still looking at the photo albums the boys had taken out. "I like this picture," the freshman said as she held up an album to her mother, the young woman settled herself in the desk chair for the moment. The photo was from many years ago, Rachel easily recognized the high school version of herself. She was sitting under a tree, the children sprawled around her as they ate watermelon together. The teenaged Rachel was laughing as she wiped Tommy's sticky face, and he was smiling back, obviously pleased with this summer treat.

"I like it too," Rachel replied as her daughter set the album down and scooted closer. "Is something wrong, Melvin?"

"With me? No. But I…well, I had a talk with Mr. Logan today." Rachel nodded, waiting patiently for her daughter to continue. "He said some stuff, and it made me mad," the freshman went on after a few moments of thought. "Really mad. But it was mostly because he was right, and some of it really made me think, too. And now I have to ask you some questions because I really want to know the truth, mom. Do you trust Mr. Logan?"

"Absolutely." The answer was given without thought, but in retrospect Rachel knew if she had pondered the question for an eternity her answer would be the same.

"Is he part of the family?" the freshman went on calmly.

"Yes." Again, the mother answered automatically, knowing there was no need for consideration first.

"How?"

Rachel blinked in puzzlement. "Excuse me?"

"How is he a part of our family," Melvin replied firmly. "What role does he play, mom?"

The mother shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Melvin, but I don't see how this is important…"

"Is he an uncle? A sibling? A cousin?" her foster daughter pushed onward insistently. "Who is Mr. Logan in this family, mom?"

Rachel shrugged, blinking slowly as she tried to formulate an answer. "Well, I suppose he's like an uncle to you kids, or a…uh, um…"

"A dad?"

Melvin watched as her mother grudgingly replied, "Yes, perhaps."

"If Mr. Logan is like a dad to us," Melvin went on, accepting Gar's role as a foregone conclusion much to her mother's alarm. "Then why aren't you together like a mom and dad should be?"

The mother rubbed her brow slowly. "Melvin, sometimes two people aren't meant to be together that way…"

"Bull shit."

Rachel's eyes flew open. "Melvin Rebecca Roth!"

"And what else am I supposed to say, mom?" her daughter cried angrily. "That's exactly what that was, a big, steamy pile of cow crap that just fell out of your mouth."

"Thank you for that lovely mental picture," Rachel groaned.

Melvin grinned for a moment. "You're welcome. Last question: is the reason you're no with Mr. Logan me, Tommy and Timmy?"

The reply was on Rachel's tongue before she even considered it. "Melvin that's ridiculous."

"I don't think so," her daughter replied flatly. "I thought there weren't going to be anymore unnecessary sacrifices in this family."

The mother's brow lowered. "And how is my choosing not to get involved with anyone else a sacrifice? That doesn't involve anyone else…"

"What about Mr. Logan's happiness?" Melvin pointed out quickly. "He made a choice, too."

Rachel sighed. "He's a grown man, Melvin that is his right."

"Then on what basis are you refusing to date him?" her daughter demanded.

"Dating complicates things…"

"How so?"

Rachel shrugged slowly. "Well, what if Gar and I did date and then decided we weren't meant to be together?"

Melvin snorted rudely. "The man already lives in this house, if there was an area of incompatibility I'm pretty sure you'd have found it already."

"What if Gar wants more kids?" the mother asked quietly.

The freshman sucked in a deep breath. "You mean like…biological kids?"

Her mother nodded, "Yes, that."

Melvin nodded, then let out a long sigh. "I'd be ok with it, I think. You were talking about adopting other kids too, for awhile."

Rachel laughed dryly. "I couldn't bring myself to choose one. You three chose me, so to do otherwise seemed wrong."

"Do you want more kids? Biological once, I mean," her daughter asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," her mother admitted honestly. "It's never been an option before."

"Oh, well…" Melvin chewed on her lip absently before she added, "I have something I want."

Rachel cocked a brow in curiosity. "You do, do you? Brian didn't…?"

"N-no! No, mom. It's not like that, it's-…what I want is a dad."

Melvin's declaration rang in the small silence of the bedroom, coming to rest heavily on the mother's shoulders as a myriad of emotions flashed through he rmind and once. She was lost in the flood for a time, unable to discern one thought from another until three emotions became predominate: injured pride, guilt, and relief. And as those three ran rings around each other she became even more lost than before.

The guilt was because internally she had known there was something missing from the family for years. In every psychology class she'd taken, and she'd taken quite a few, the importance of both parental figures in the family was emphasized, as was the imbalance created by the loss of one of those figures. She had tried to turn Vic into a father figure early on, when he had first joined their group, even briefly considered dating him to complete the picture. She was rather glad now she hadn't, and while the mechanic had somewhat fallen into the father figure category, he had never filled the roll as completely as it needed to be done. He hadn't been ready to assume the role as a high school student, and even now seemed to enjoy being somewhat irresponsible too much to really fit the bill.

The relief was because there was a man in her life who had proven he would be a good father and was already taking strides to become just that. There was no such thing as the perfect family, but it would be close enough for her. Gar could, and currently was, everything this family had lacked before.

And that was when her injured pride reared its ugly head. Yes, she had acknowledged things had not been running smoothly before, and that a certain science teacher had been a life-saver many times over now. But for hr daughter to openly admit the fact as well…as parent, it stung. She could keep going on her own, her pride rationalized heatedly, prove Melvin wrong…

The freshman knew better than to interrupt when her mother got that particular glazed look in her eyes and set angle of her jaw. Rachel had once tried to explain to her foster child the debated that went on when her mind was at war with itself. Melvin had quickly declared that she hoped her mind never got that confusing and Rachel had agreed with an amused laugh.

The mother eventually did come back to the present, rubbing her brow with a sigh before she turned to face her daughter. It took time to find the right words, but when she did she spoke.

"Why do you want a father?" she asked quietly. "Is it for you or for me?"

"It is entirely, selfishly enough, for me," Melvin replied with a firm nod.

"And how do the boys feel about this?" the mother inquired faintly.

Melvin smirked. "The reason they call him 'Mr. Gar' instead of 'Uncle Gar' is that uncles don't marrying their nephew's moms. Or at least not outside of West Virginia anyways."

"They what…?!"

"They also had a running bet on whether or not you would kiss him under the mistletoe," the freshman added with a hint of glee. "That fell flat, though, because no one could prove it either way."

"…" Rachel valiantly tried to control the blush that was raging its way across her face. Melvin's eyebrows rose in interest, but kept her questions to herself and just smiled instead.

"Anyway," her daughter went on after a few minutes. "I'm fairly sure they're all for it. Tommy really looks up to Mr. Logan, and Timmy practically worships the grounds he walks on after the jokes thing…"

"I had noticed that," Rachel admitted a tad sheepishly.

"Then why," Melvin said flatly, "In the words of the ever-wise Jenny, have you not jumped his bones yet?"

"Ok, first of all," the mother said heatedly, "I couldn't 'jump' anything right now if my life depended on it. And secondly, just…no. Anyone only interested in the physical aspects of a relationship isn't worth keeping around."

Her daughter raised a brow dubiously. "So you don't want to sleep with Mr. Gar."

Rachel glared at her daughter. "I didn't say that. However, that's a part of my life that I'm not going to discuss with you ever."

Melvin looked almost disappointed. "I tell you about me and Brian."

"Yes, because I'm your mother and you still live under my roof," Rachel snorted darkly.

"Fine, whatever. Are you going to date Mr. Gar or not?"

"I'll think about it," the mother temporized slowly.

"Which means no," her daughter sighed.

"Again, I didn't say that," Rachel argued tiredly.

"You didn't have to," Melvin grumbled back.

"You're not being fair, Melvin."

"Well, neither are you!" her daughter exploded. "Timmy, Tommy and I want to have a dad. And look –POOF- one appears in the form of Mr. Logan. But you, being your usual stubborn self, can't just jump on board wit the rest of us and be happy!"

The mother looked at her daughter helplessly. "It's not that simple, Melvin."

Melvin stared back, then shrugged and threw up her hands. "Ok, fine, I'm wrong and you're right." Picking up her blankets, the freshman snagged her pillow too and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked quietly.

"To sleep on the couch!" Melvin tossed coldly over her shoulder.

The door was shut before the mother could protest, and she laid her head in her hands as she sighed.

"Well, I don't think that could have gone any worse…"

-8x8-

The end, for now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I have to say, I feel a bit bad for you guys. This chapter has been finished for three weeks now but simply could not be posted because our neighbor's internet has been less than cooperative. However, due to some reorganization at my job and thus change in my position, I can now bring my laptop to work and access the internet there. I am not promising regular updates, but I am promising that a lack of update will not be caused by a lack of internet. Thanks for reading, please review, it makes my day!

Author Notes:

Titanfan45: Well, lucky you! I hope you are so lucky this time around in getting to read the chapter. Thank you for your many compliments, they make me warm and fuzzy on the inside. Hope to hear from you again!

Gun toten Girly: How many times do I have to tell you that I will finish this story if it takes me a lifetime for you to believe me? Gotta say, when this story ends I'm gonna need to be weaned off your reviews somehow because my ego is addicted to them. As far the story about the kids and Mal, no, that is not a true story. Thank you for being patient as always, and your many wonderful compliments. Even if you were the only person to review, I'd probably keep writing the chapters just for you. Can's wait for the new uber-review!

Mrs Maxim de Winter: I have to agree with you, most AU's don't hold my attention either, and that's I why I strove to do something entirely different.

Myrthill: Yeah, after I posted the chapter I realized that could be a bit confusing. Mal and Mal Duncan Gar's friend are two different people. The guy the bully is modeled after from the series is Mallah, the monkey guy that comes after the kids. Sorry for the mix-up, but thanks for the review and hope you liked the new chapter!

Reader: Well, most of your questions should be answered at this point. Thanks for the compliments, hope to hear from you again!

Mortal Guardian: Thank you for your well-wishes and many compliments, I hope this chapter lived up to the rest and to hear from you again soon!

Somewhere In Time: Well, I don't know about a best-seller, and it would need a lot of polishing, but thank you for the compliments anyways. As for Mal, there was a mix-up. It's supposed to be Mallah, the monkey guy from the original series, I put the wrong name in. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and thanks for the review!

Everything you know is fangirl: Thanks for the review, I hope you're continuing to enjoy the story!

Vien: Thank you for your patience and compliments, I did catch that small mistake at the beginning myself, but since it seemed sort of ironic it made me smile so I left it like it was. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who got a kick out of it. Thanks for your review, I hope this chapter lived up to the rest!

EternallyWilled: Thank you very much! Always a pleasure to hear from you, I hope you liked the new chapter and thanks for the review!

Bookworm007: Ah, but it's not just a kiss. It has to be the perfect moment, the culmination of everything that's happened up to this point. And if you think I'm just going to hand it over, well, you've got another thing coming. Maybe next chapter? We'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

Timkhj: Thank you very much! Keeping the flow is pretty easy since the story is already planned out, it's just not written in its entirety. I occasionally consider posting all of my notes for those who want a sneak peek ahead and what's going to happen, but I'm not sure they'd make sense to anyone but me! Thanks for the review, I really appreciate that you've been here through the entire story and I look forward to hearing from you through the end.

PanamaRoxMySox: Nope, sorry. Life is life, I update when I can and that's about it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for the review!

TheSilverWarrior: Well, thank you very much! (bows) Don't worry, there was no stomach virus involved this time. And it is nice to know that I'm not the only author who is occasionally lax in keeping the story going. I hope this chapter is as magnificent as the last, and hope to hear from you again soon!

Pappflora: And you've master English? Good for you! As for the ending of the story, no fears. It will be finished as it should be, with a proper ending. All I was trying to say is that it might take awhile. I hope you continue to enjoy the fic!

Dragon Huntress: Well, thank you! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

Falsehero7: Nice name. Thank you for the many compliments, I hope this story continues to live up to all that has come before. Hope to hear from you again!

Tazer42: Wow, that's pretty awesome! Was it TT fanfiction or just fanfiction in general? And how did you find out about the story? Thanks for the review!

Zenia: Yes, I do. No, I'm not telling how it ends. 

BoxofChocolates: It will always happen, it just might take awhile. Thanks for the review!

Silver-Crescent-Moon1995: Yes, Jenny is Jinx, and for the record I really don't respond well to threats. Please and thank you works much better. I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable!

Condor green: Well, thank you very much. I think the beginnings of stories aren't supposed to be very good, because if they were there would be nothing to look forward too. Thanks for the review!

And that's it for now, folks. Hopefully, I'll see you all again soon!

~CB~

Have courage for the great sorrows of life and patience for the small ones; and when you have laboriously accomplished your daily task, go to sleep in peace. God is awake.

-Victor Hugo (1802 - 1885)


	24. Chapter 24

We're back with Chapter 24. Good news at the end, so be sure to stop in and read the author notes!

-8x8-

Gar woke up early for a Sunday, and upon realizing that his body had no intentions of going back to sleep rolled out of bed and slipped downstairs to shower and dress. It was still early when he was finished, to the teacher slipped into the kitchen to make something to munch on when he noticed the still bundle on the couch. From the spill of blonde hair protruding from the top, he guessed it was Melvin, but what the freshman was doing on the couch was still a mystery. Curiosity got the better of the teacher, and he crossed the room to shake her shoulder gently.

"Melvin? Wake up Melvin."

The young girl groaned as she rolled over, checking the watch she never took off as she did. "6:30?" she mumbled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Did I forget something?" she asked as she turned to a sheepish Gar.

"No," he admitted slowly. "I forgot how early it is, sorry. I just wanted to know why you were sleeping on the couch."

"Mm, got mad at Mom," Melvin grumbled as she stretched tiredly. "Might not have been worth it, though, my back is killing me…"

"You can sleep in my room," a small voice chirped from the doorway, and both turned to find Tommy peeking around the corner curiously.

"Still can't sleep in, squirt?" the older sister sighed as she gathered her things together.

"Nope," he replied as he smiled in return. "Bet I'll be a night owl when I'm older, though."

Melvin just yawned and shrugged. "Huh, probably."

"What's for breakfast, Mr. Gar?" the boy asked as his sister shuffled off to his room.

"Cereal, probably," the teacher said as he pulled out some bowls and spoons. "Which one do you want?"

"Cap'n Crunch!" the boy yowled in true pirate style as he beat a fist on the counter. "For I be the dread pirate Roberts and none stand in me way!"

Gar laughed as he saluted smartly. "Yes sir, Dread Pirate Roberts, sir!"

Timmy joined them shortly thereafter, and the boys go into a lively discussion as to which of them would make a better dread pirate Roberts.

"But you're not blonde!" Tommy protested hotly.

"Doesn't matter, nobody said you had to be," Timmy pointed with all of his older-brother wisdom.

The younger sighed in exasperation. "He is in the movie."

The older snorted in derision. "Like movies know everything."

"Sometimes they do," Tommy grumbled. "More than you do, anyways."

"Besides, you're too young," Timmy added as he sat up straighter, all the more to show his more 'mature' stature over his younger brother.

Tommy poked his older brother in the stomach, thereby reducing themselves back to the same height once again. "So are you!"

The red head shoved his brother back. "Nu-uh."

Tommy pushed his bangs back out of his eyes. "How come."

Now the boy puffed his chest out proudly. "Because I'm old enough for a girlfriend like Buttercup and you're not."

"Now that I doubt," Rachel said as she thumped into the kitchen slowly, both boys whirling around with a somewhat guilty look on their faces. "When you're older, you would both make splendid Dread Pirate Roberts, but for now you need to finish your cereal before it gets soggy."

The boys shut their mouths and turned back to their food hurriedly. Rachel made it to the counter to find a hot mug of water waiting for her. Silently she prepared her tea the rest of the way, coming to sit beside Gar and her boys at the table. The quiet didn't last long, soon Timmy started in on the topic of whether Cap'n Crunch was a real Captain or not and the pair was off arguing again.

"Where's Melvin?" Rachel asked Gar quietly when she noticed the living room was empty.

"In Tommy's room, sleeping," the teacher replied as he drank the milk from his bowl. "The couch didn't agree with her, I think. Did you sleep well as night?"

The mother shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes on her steaming mug. "Not really, no. I had too much to think about, I suppose."

"That does happen sometimes," her tenant replied lightly, keeping his hands to himself though he wanted to hug the frown right off of her pretty face.

Rachel was already lost in her thoughts, but she absently replied, "Yes, I suppose it does."

Rita arrived then, freshly dressed and wreathed in smiles that gaily lit up the room.

"So," she said as she settled in. "What is on the agenda for today?"

"Hair cuts," Rachel replied as the boys crowed happily. "Kori will be here for dinner tonight since Richard has patrol duties."

"Wonderful!" the older woman replied as she prepared a cup of water for herself. "And what are we having to eat?"

Rachel glanced at Gar who looked back blankly. "We might be going grocery shopping as well."

"Well," Rita said firmly. "If there is anything you need help with, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually, we should probably pick up that free rental car your insurance offered you while they finish processing your claim," Gar stuck in absently.

"Why?" asked Rachel, honestly confused. "I can't drive."

"No, but she can," the teacher said as he looped an arm around his foster mother. "And she would be able to get you where you need to go when one of the rest of us can't. Like your appointment on Tuesday."

"Any way I can be of service is fine with me," Mrs. Dayton confirmed quickly. "When can we get the car?"

Gar checked his watch, then looked at one of the papers on the front of the fridge. "The drop point might not be open for awhile, but its an hour drive out there."

Rita nodded, having eaten earlier. "Then let's go ahead and leave so we might be back in time for lunch."

"Ok." It only took a few minutes before the pair had gathered up everything that was needed and were on their way out the door. The boys helped their mother clean up the kitchen and then settled in the living room with a new racing game their Uncle Vic had lent them. Rachel left them alone and wandered out to the backyard where the hammock was. The boys knew where she was, and that was all that was important as she let her thoughts drift a bit.

Melvin had made a point Rachel hadn't thought of before last night. What about Gar's happiness? Of course he's happy here, one part of her mind argued rationally. Why would he stay otherwise? It doesn't make sense. Not that people's decisions always make rational sense, another part of her mind added pointedly. Or at least not from your point of view. And happiness or pleasure does not always go hand-in-hand with rationality. It was not rational that her hot tea brought her such comfort. She knew it was probably because she drank it the way her grandmother had once made it whenever the much younger Rachel had been sick. She had hated it then.

Focus back on the topic at hand, she reminded herself sharply. Gar. His happiness here. He seemed pretty happy, most of the time. He smiled a lot, he was always laughing and joking with everyone. Of course, he was a naturally happy person, and it probably took a lot for him to mope around.

He's a grown man, the rational part of her mind popped in again. The only one responsible for his happiness is him and him alone.

If he were alone, maybe, another part spoke up. But he is a part of a family, your family. Doesn't that make it part of your responsibility as well?

And so Rachel's thoughts chased themselves for a couple of hours. Oh, what a wonderful way to spend a morning.

-8x8-

Gar had forgotten how annoying dealing with insurance companies and car rental places could be. He was glad for Rachel's sake that she wasn't there, the mother had enough on her mind as it was and this could easily have been the last straw.

"This is ridiculous," Rita said when they were shuttled to a third office to wait for someone to appear and ask even more questions. Pulling out her cell phone, she scrolled through the phone book decisively.

"What are you doing?" Gar asked as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Making a call," she replied lightly. "Hello, Carl? It's Rita, I need a favor…"

Gar had also forgotten how fast and high the excessively rich jumped for each other. With in five minutes of Rita closing her phone, a stammering pencil pusher had come to them with a set of keys and a mouthful of apologies. By the time they had been escorted back to the front, the car the keys belonged to had been pulled up to the curb.

It was a 2008 Grand Marques, a nice luxury style sedan with power everything, and nice bonuses like leather self-heating seats. Gar could tell just by looking at it that it rode like a dream, and purred like a kitten. A very quiet kitten.

Rita thanked the manager kindly and gracefully got in the driver seat as the sweating middle-aged man held the door open for her. She promised Gar to meet him and the house shortly, and closed the door after herself firmly, driving out of the lot a moment later.

"She's got some high-up friends," the manager sighed as he mopped his brow with a napkin. "Do you need anything else, sir, or will that be all?"

Gar assured the man he was fine and left as well. He got back in time to help Melvin finish making lunch, the egg salad sandwiches a great favorite of all. The teacher inquired as to the mother's whereabouts when she didn't appear in time to eat. Both boys pointed to the open back door, left that way to let the pleasant spring breeze in.

The young man peeked out and saw his landlady motionless in the hammock.

"Do you want me to wake her up?" Timmy asked, already halfway out of his seat with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"No, I'll just save her a tray," Gar said as he gently pushed the boy back in his seat. "Flipping your mom out of the hammock is probably not the best idea right now."

"Aw, man…"

It was Rita who declared after lunch that the house was in need of a good dusting and vacuuming. She quickly organized the three Roth children into helping her, and Gar promised to lend a hand after he had taken Rachel her tray.

Outside the teacher went, enjoying the warm sun and gentle breeze as he ambled across the yard. Rachel's eyes were closed, and she was lying cross-wise on the hammock with her legs dangling over the side. It was amazing, he thought, how much different the mother looked asleep. It was if every sign of age or stress or pain just…melted away.

He upset the chair he wanted to set the tray on, and the resulting clatter woke the young woman.

"What time is it?" she asked as she slowly sat up, careful to keep her balance in the shifting seat.

"One-ish," Gar replied as he dragged another chair over to sit on. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yes," the mother admitted dourly. "Not that I _wanted_ to."

"It is the perfect weather for napping outside, though," the teacher quipped, ever the optimist.

"Yes, it is," Rae admitted grudgingly.

"Hungry?" the young man went on with a smile. "I brought you a tray, you missed lunch."

Rachel's stomach grumbled before she could reply, and the mother flushed. "Yes, thank you." Sitting up straighter, she tried to get out of the hammock…and realized she couldn't.

"Um…Gar?"

The teacher glanced up from getting another chair out for his land lady to sit on. "Yes?"

"I…I can't get up."

Gar blinked as the admission whizzed around in his head. "So…oh, you need help? Sure, just a sec."

Quickly, the teacher surmised the best way to resolve the problem without getting himself slapped. Gently lifting the young woman with one arm under her knees and the other behind her back he pulled her clear of the edge of the hammock and quickly set her down again. He then helped her over to a seat before placing the tray gently in her lap.

"Bon appetite," he said as he whisked the napkin off with a flourish. "Is there anything else I can get or you?"

"No, this is fine, thank you," Rachel said as she dug into the sandwich, surprised at how hungry she was. "Did you get the car?"

"We did," Gar replied, deciding to keep the rest of the experience to himself. Quickly, he diverted the mother with, "Rita's dusting and vacuuming with the kids."

The mother sat up immediately, frowning. "Gar, she doesn't have to do that, she's a guest."

"No, she's family, and that's what family does," he said firmly. "Besides, I keep forgetting and it's one less thing for you to worry about next week."

"I suppose…" Rachel settled back in her seat, temporarily mollified as she finished her meal.

"Are you excited about going back to work?" Gar asked, purposefully changing the subject.

"I am," his land lady admitted with a faint smile. "Though I'm sure by now Jenny's managed to win them all over and I'll have to permanently abdicate soon…"

"Jenny wouldn't do that to you," the teacher snorted.

The librarian raised her brows slightly. "Not on purpose, no…"

Gar laughed and rubbed a hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "I love being outside."

Rachel nodded, her mind having wandered back to her thoughts before she fell asleep. Deciding there was no time like the present, she jumped in feet first. With Gar, that usually seemed to work best.

The mother set her plate down and wiped her mouth on the napkin before speaking. "Gar, are you happy here?"

The teacher glanced over from his reclined position in puzzlement. "Why?"

His companion lowered her brows. "Will you just answer the question please?"

Gar sat up, scratching his head a bit as he tried to piece together what this might be about and came up blank. "Ok, sorry…yeah, I'm happy here. Now, will you answer my question? Why?"

The mother shrugged, rubbing her forehead with one hand. "Just something Melvin said."

"Whoa, I never said anything like that to her," Gar jumped in quickly with a hint of panic. "I mean, we had a little heart to heart, but not about that."

She gave him a wry look. "I didn't think you would, but she seemed to think it was obvious given…well, given the…the place you've put yourself in."

Gar blinked. "The…what?"

"You know the…the position you've decided to fill in the family." When Gar was still staring blankly, the mother sighed. "As a father figure? To my kids?"

The teacher nodded, feeling a bit more in the know. "Oh, right! Right. But why would that make me unhappy? Y'know, if it's something I want to do, and I'm doing it, it usually has the opposite effect."

Rachel kept her eyes on her cup, which she rubbed the edge of to remove an imaginary stain. "She seemed to think there should be…perks that go along with that job."

"Perks?" the young man parroted back, feeling lost once again. It seemed to be a trend in this conversation. "Like…what? This isn't about me paying rent, is it? Because I see it as a duty to contribute to the family."

The mother shook her head, still looking down at her cup. "No, not the rent."

"Then what? I mean, yay, I'm like the dad, they have a mom, we're a big happy family…not like a 'normal' family, but…" The teacher paused mid word, his jaws working like that of a landed fish as things began to fall into place again. "Oh." Gar flushed, and cleared his throat as he tried to formulate what he wanted to say without putting his foot in his mouth. "Did she mean like, you and me, and how we're not…y'know…"

Rachel face matched his own. "Yes."

Gar let out a big sigh, nodding to himself half in relief and half in disappointment. "Yeah. What did you tell her?"

The mother was honestly surprised. "Why?"

"So if she asks me I can back you up," he explained with a calmness he didn't quite feel. "I read somewhere that caregivers always have to stay on the same page to be consistent and consistency is how you maintain control of the kids so let's hear it. What's the scoop?"

"How can you do that?" she replied, voice flat as she looked at him blankly. "Just…ignore the issue at hand?"

"I though the topic of us being together had been pretty much closed," Gar said after a moment of silent thought. "With padlocks and iron gates and towers with snipers in them and possibly landmines as well."

Rachel half-heartedly cracked a small smile. "Do you want it reopened?"

The young man told himself he should tread carefully, but his mouth opened before he could finish the thought. "Will something change? Like you once said, I don't like to waste my breath."

"I don't know," she replied, frowning at his sharp tone. "Will it make you happy if something changes?"

Gar rubbed his face with one hand, saying, "Only if it makes you happy as well. Will it?"

"I don't know," she sighed, refusing to meet his gaze once again.

He wanted to call it for the lie he thought it was, instead his brain got ahead of his mouth and he said, "Then it's not worth going back to, and I want us to have a united front with your kids. For their sake, and because they are totally smart enough to play divide and conquer with us. What did you say?"

The mother relented. "I told her that you were a part of the family and that you were a good father figure to her and the boys. I also told her that us not being together was a choice we both had made and that was probably how it was going to stay."

Gar's mouth got ahead of his brain again. "That's not true."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, giving him a blank look.

"You made that decision, not 'us'," her companion said firmly. "After that, I choose to stay and follow your rules to the best of my ability, but there is no 'us' in the decision of you and me not being together."

Rachel paused, looking down as she began to twist up her napkin. "I thought we weren't reopening that topic."

"I'm not," Gar replied tightly. "I'm pointing out the facts of what happened."

"Do you…want a relationship with me beyond friendship?"

"And how is that a fair question?" he said, coming the closest to yelling that the mother had ever heard. To be fair, she was as frustrated as he, and it was clear both of them were coming to the end of their rope. "You made your boundaries clear a long time ago, and if something's changed then you need to tell me because I'm not a mind reader, Rae."

"I never implied that you were," the mother shot back in a low hiss, glancing towards the house meaningfully. The two of them took a deep breath and a moment to get their cool back. Rachel picked up the conversation again first in a calmer tone. "And I don't know if I've changed," she admitted with a sigh. "I do know that I trust you, completely, and that I've let you in a lot of places that I haven't let anyone else for a long time. I know that my relationship with you is completely different from any other I've ever had. One time I thought I was in love, now I think it was just lust and a need for attention. So other than knowing its something more than that, I don't know what we share is, but I think that I'm willing to give you a chance."

Gar perked up, having been lost once again and feeling far in over his head. "A chance?"

"A date," the mother clarified, nodding as if struck by a moment of inspiration.

"One date," he said, as if to be sure he had heard right.

"Yes," Rachel confirmed. "We can go out for coffee or the movies or whatever it is that you want to do. Then we'll talk."

"When?" Gar asked, still trying to process just what had happened in the last thirty seconds.

"Whenever is good for you," she said, giving him an expectant look. "I'm the one with nothing going on right now."

There was a moment of deer in the headlights type panic before a coherent thought was able to surface. "So, um, next Saturday night?"

The mother nodded. "That's fine with me."

"Well, ok. Great." Gar scratched the back of his neck, grinning to himself before he realized she was still sitting there watching him expectantly. "Are you done with your tray?" he asked, somewhat desperately.

"Yes, I am," she replied calmly. "Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome," the teacher stood there a minute, holding the tray, before another coherent thought was able to rise to the surface. "I'm gonna go help Rita and the kids, do you need anything else?"

"No," Rachel replied with a small smile. "I think I'll stay here, think some more."

"O-ok. Just…call if you need something, ok?"

"I will."

Gar's head was in a whirl as he went back inside, thoughts tumbling over each other in elation. He had a date with Rachel Roth! Just the two of them, alone, no one else around…

That was when it hit the teacher. _A_ date. One chance. One shot at the big leagues and he'd either come out a star or on the shore watching his Titanic-sized love boat sink in the distant waves. Could he do it? Where would he take her? Coffee? A movie? Dinner? Dancing? A concert? Museum? Casual? Formal? Chocolates? Flowers?

The teacher quickly slammed the door on his rampant thoughts with a sigh. First, he needed to calm down, and then things could move forward from there. He wanted to impress Rachel, but he also wanted her to comfortable. He wanted it to be private, but without being…claustrophobic. Or suggestive. Definitely not suggestive. Because suggestive could bring out the promise of extreme pain he had heard rumors of, and that would definitely ruin his chances.

A seed of an idea began to form in the back of the teacher's mind, and he smiled.

Perfect.

Let the planning begin.

-8x8-

Melvin could tell that something had happened when the teacher joined them in the living room. He was very distracted, even for him, and Rita had to call her foster-son's attention back to the task at hand several times before they were through. However, when the teen finally managed to corner Gar and ask what was going on, he shrugged and said it was nothing for her to worry about.

After that, Melvin wasted no time in tracking down her mother. That didn't take long, and soon the teen was leaning over the mother, observing her with a jaundiced eye.

"I know you're not asleep," she said flatly when her presence failed to elicit a reaction.

"How?" Rachel asked, cracking one eye irritably.

"I really didn't, I just guessed," her daughter replied with a smirk. "What'd you say to Mr. Gar?"

"Did you ask him?" her mother replied flatly.

"No." Melvin was only able to meet her mother's skeptical look for a moment. "Ok, yes."

Rachel's smirk was more than a touch triumphant. "And?"

Melvin pouted, tugging on one of her braids. "He wouldn't say."

Rachel closed her eyes and settled back in the hammock. "That's because it's none of your business."

"So you won't tell me," the freshman sighed in disappointment.

"No."

Melvin crossed her arms with a huff. "This is so not fair…"

Rachel held back her laugh and simply sighed, "Sorry to disappoint."

Her daughter gave her a dark look. "No you're not…"

Once again, the mother barely held in her laugh. "If you say so."

Rachel was left in peace as her daughter sulked off, though that was relative. The members of her family were leaving her alone, but her rampant thoughts were more than making up for it. Parts of her mind were questioning the wisdom of making such a decision, to go on a date with Gar. Other parts were wondering what had taken so long for her to say yes. There was the section that wondered where they were going to go, what she would wear, and what he would expect from her. One corner argued he better not be expecting her to do anything, she wasn't an easy lay. The opposition added but it had been an awful long while… Other thoughts of if he actually wanted to go on a date with her, or if he was just being nice, of what the kids would think when they found out, and if she should tell anyone else and what they might say or do if she did or did not tell them before the date happened circled around restlessly in her mind.

It was knowing that Kori would soon arrive that finally brought the mother out of her thoughts and forced her into motion once more. The boys had been complaining about how long their hair was getting for a week before Rachel finally gave in and asked the cosmetologist to come over, but in the end even Gar admitted to needing a bit of a trim and everyone was scheduled in for a cut.

Kori always loved coming by and having dinner with them, Richard having the graveyard shift that week, and so while the bread was shared and the meal consumed the kids all put their request in for what they would like their cut to look like.

"Short and spikey!" Tommy said with a big smile when his opinion was asked. "It looks cool with all the little points sticking up."

"What about you, friend Timmy?" Kori asked as she made notes on the small pad she usually carried. "The trim and thin?"

"Actually, can I leave it a little longer?" the red head asked as he swept his bangs out of his eyes. "I just need to be able to see."

"Let me guess, the girls like it longer?" Melvin teased her brother, who scowled back but kept his retort to himself.

"Are you gonna get yours cut, Mom?" Tommy asked as Kori confirmed that Melvin wanted hers long with layers.

"Probably," the librarian admitted as she checked the length of her onyx tresses and found them past her shoulders.

"Why?" Gar asked lightly as he tousled Timmy's hair back into his eyes. "I think it looks great long." Rachel wasn't given a chance to reply as Timmy spilled his milk in an attempt to get Mr. Gar back. Of course, the comment was forgotten in the fuss and bother that followed, but dinner still finished itself rather quickly and soon Kori's outdoor salon was in session.

Tommy was first, as usual, and did his best not to squirm even if the clippers were really ticklish. A few swipes with the buzzer and a few snips with the scissors, and he was done. Leaping down, the young boy dusted the loose hair from his head with his hands and proclaimed himself finished. Timmy was next, and spent a moment specifying just where he wanted to keep it long and where it should be cut short. The actual cutting of the hair took almost not time at all, and then Gar was up.

The teacher handed Kori a photo of himself and asked, "Can you do it like this?" It was his school ID, from the first of the year, and the cosmetologist studied it for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Of course, friend Gar!"

The buzzer buzzed, the scissors snipped, and in moments the teacher looked in the mirror with approval. "Nice!"

Kori just beamed.

Melvin was up next as the boys retreated inside with the teacher. The pair chatted animatedly as Kori washed and combed out the lengthening golden strands. Rachel listened to the informative dialogues, absently impressed as always how much Kori was able to draw out of Melvin about Brian without seeming to pry in the least. What was said, of course, was nothing new to Rachel. The freshman made sure to keep her mother informed, if only to be sure the older woman wasn't checking up on her through alternative sources of information. Melvin pronounced her hair perfect when Kori presented the mirror, and went off to shower before bed.

Kori was quick to sweep up the excess hair before letting Rachel sit on the stool, forlornly running her hair through the ink-black locks with a sigh. "How much do you wish removed, friend Rachel?" she asked as her companion sat ram-rod straight before her. "Three? Four inches?"

"Just trim the ends, if you wouldn't mind," the young woman replied.

Kori stopped herself mid-wince. "Just a trim?"

"Yes," Rachel replied, her voice betraying nothing as she continued to stare straight ahead. "Just a trim."

The cosmetologist beamed. "Of course."

The trim took a bit longer than the usual chopping it off above the shoulders, but Kori considered it time well-spent. She carefully styled it, keeping it simple but classy in a way Rachel would be able to reproduce without adding time to her morning routines.

Rachel accepted the offered mirror and looked at her reflection. There was a moment of wistfulness, and then something else her friend didn't recognize before the mask was firmly back in place. "Thank you," the mother said with a small, but genuine smile. "It looks great."

Kori's smile practically lit up the whole back yard. "You are welcome, friend Rachel."

The mother left the redhead to pack up her gear, taking the stool and old sheet that served as a cover all back inside to be stored against future need.

Gar met her in the kitchen, getting a glass of water before he went to bed. "Has Kori cut your hair yet?" he asked as he glanced at her in puzzlement. "It looks really nice but I thought you were getting it done short?"

"I was," Rachel admitted as she got down and mug and filled it with water. "I changed my mind."

"Oh." Gar paused a moment, scratching the back of his neck as a faint flush rose on his cheeks. "Well, I like."

Rachel only glanced at him a moment, then looked down again, a flush rising on her own cheeks. "Thank you."

-8x8-

Rachel woke earlier than usual, and though it took awhile managed to shower and dress completely alone for the first time since the accident. The pant suit felt odd (and slightly too large, she had lost more weight than she realized) after so many weeks of sweats and t-shirts, but she also felt more like her old self than she had in awhile. Her knee brace was a new one, trimmed down to fit under her clothes better, and if it was still somewhat awkward and stiff, at least she was able to do without her crutches and rely only on a cane. That alone gave her more confidence in starting her day.

Melvin greeted her as the mother entered the kitchen, her daughter just returned from her morning run and heading to the shower. Rachel prepared her tea and light breakfast, and then welcomed her boys a short time later with a showered and dressed Melvin behind them. The older sibling chivied the younger two through breakfast and then helped them gather everything together for the day ahead. The trio chorused a goodbye to their mother as they ran out the door to the bus, Rachel barely getting her reply in before the front door slammed shut.

Gar ducked in a moment later, straightening his tie as he poured the coffee he'd set to percolate earlier that morning.

"Morning, Rae!" he called as he quickly checked his bag and keys. "Good luck today, will you be there for lunch?"

"Not today," she replied as she got up to put her mug in the sink. "Maybe tomorrow…we'll see."

"Ok, sounds good to me! See you tonight, have a great day, call me if you need anything!"

"I will."

Rita was the last person to enter the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed and ready to under take her chauffer duties for the day.

"Shall we?" she asked her hostess merrily.

"Yes, thank you." Rachel didn't like letting Rita carry her work bag for her, but the young mother was quick to admit that she couldn't take that much added physical strain quite yet. Out to the car they went, Rachel not even noticing how nice the rental was until she was inside of it and realized she what she was sitting on was real leather.

"_This_ is my insurance rental?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, they were very helpful at the pick up station," Rita replied with a bright smile.

Rachel blinked, and then let out a long breath. "Oh. Ok."

The drive to the library was quiet save the occasional clarification as to which turn or road to take. Rita pulled up to the front, and much to Rachel's surprise someone dashed out the main doors to come help her out of the car.

"I am _so _glad to see you back," Casey said as she impulsively hugged her boss as soon as Rachel was upright, letting go just as quickly when the startled librarian didn't immediately respond. "Oh! Sorry, Ms. Roth, I guess I'm just excited…"

"It's alright, Casey," Rachel replied, unaware of how uncharacteristically soft she sounded. "I'm glad to see you as well. I am also glad to see the library hasn't burned down yet…"

"Not from a lack of trying," Jenny yelled from the top of the steps. "You're late, Roth."

"And I'm sure you had no trouble covering for me, just like I did for you all those times." Rachel slowly ascended the steps with her cane, Rita pulling away from the curb to park in the lot and walk over to the café for a few hours.

"Ok," Jenny said as she stuck out one hand. "But after today we're even, deal?"

Rachel accepted the offered hand warmly as she drew even with the assistant manager. "Deal."

"Good, here's the keys to the kingdom." Jenny tossed the keys without looking, and Rachel caught them after a moment of fumble. "All the updates are on your desk."

The librarian briefly considered chucking them at the back of the retreating pink head, but instead called out, "You know I'll have to give these back when I leave, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But I'd like a few hours off being in charge, y'know? Call if you need something, later!"

"She really didn't like being in charge while you were gone," Casey confided as she followed Rachel to her office, the boss' bag slung over one shoulder. "Not that she didn't do a great job…"

"Jenny always does, when she tries," the librarian said dryly. "Start talking, Casey. I've got several weeks to catch up on in just a couple of hours so let's get moving."

Casey sat herself in one of the chairs before the ever-immaculate desk and began as asked. Rachel perused the reports waiting for her as she listened, only interrupting to occasionally clarify a point and once to make herself a cup of hot tea.

Three hours later, the mother of three packed her things up to leave feeling more like her old self than she had in weeks.

"Thank you," she told Casey as the assistant manager helped her back out to the front where Rita was patiently waiting. "It was good to be back today."

"And it was good to have you back," the younger girl replied brightly. "You'll be back tomorrow morning?"

"At my usual time, yes," Rachel replied lightly. "Tell Jeremy to come and see me first thing tomorrow morning. I want a full update on his end of things."

The assistant manager mock-saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

Rachel laughed, quietly, and turned to walk back down the front stairs. "Have a good rest of the day, Casey."

Casey waved. "You too, Ms. Roth."

Rachel eased herself into the car and then closed the door. Rita smiled at her as the librarian buckled her seat belt and leaned back tiredly.

"Busy morning?" the older woman asked as she zipped neatly through traffic.

"Very," Rachel agreed as she stifled a yawn. "We have to be there earlier tomorrow morning, is that alright with you?"

Rita beamed in a very Gar-like manner, and the mother had to wonder how much of the teacher's sunny nature was inherent versus learned. "Of course, you just name the time and we'll be there."

"Thank you."

Again, her guest smiled, "No my dear, thank you. When is that doctor's appointment again?"

Rachel flipped open her planner. "Tuesday afternoon, we'll have to leave straight from the library…"

The young woman was only somewhat loath to admit it, but the more time she spent in Rita Dayton's presence the more she came to admire the older woman for her compassion, her character, and her flexibility. Yes, her choice of husband was questionable, but Rachel had not right to judge in that area and no one was perfect.

She was also impressed by Rita's subtlety. The foster mother had been communicating something to her hostess every time they spoke. It was never directly put into words, but the underlying meanings were always there.

It had taken the younger mother a bit longer than she liked to decipher the code, but now the messages were loud and clear.

Rita believed in this family, Gar and Rachel and the kids, and was giving it her blessing and support in anyway she could. Rita was also thankful, though for the time she was being given with this family, especially the kids, and it had been startling when Rachel had realized that Timmy, Tommy and Melvin may be the closest thing Gar's foster mother would ever get to grandchildren. Even if the teacher left one day to seek his fortunes elsewhere (or Rachel kicked him out), there was not guarantee that he would marry and father children, or that if he did Rita would live to see them. (For the record, the idea of Gar with another woman, or having kids that weren't hers, rankled quite deeply, but she always mentally skated over that point as 'not immediately relevant.')

And so, Rachel had decided to send a message back. Perhaps it wasn't quite so subtle, nor very sophisticated, but it was still there. In the thank yous, in the off hand comments on how much the kids enjoyed being around Rita, and when disappointment should occur because the kids were unable to show or do something with Rita due to the weather or season or whatever Rachel would smile and say 'Perhaps next time she comes to visit us, then…'

Rachel was ready for a nap when they walked in the door, and after assuring Rita she was fine proceeded to change in some old sweats and take one. She didn't sleep nearly as long as she thought she would, though, and rose from her bed almost an hour before the kids got home.

Wandering into the kitchen, Rachel opened a cabinet and found it surprisingly bare. A check of the rest found them equally empty, and the mother paused for a moment to wonder just what her children had taken for lunch. Rachel got her grocery pad off the refrigerator and began to write, composing a list that was much longer than normal and somewhat fragmented by the mother's inability to remember just what she had and hadn't seen in her cabinets.

"Awake again?" Rita asked as she popped in from the living room. "Anything I can help with?"

"We need groceries," Rachel admitted as she surveyed her list slowly. "Would you mind driving me to the store?"

"Oh, of course not!" the older woman assured her quickly. "Grocery shopping, how fun, I haven't been in years…"

Rachel was once more surprised at how much she could like a person who had so little in common with herself. Rita went on to explain how dismal of a cook she was and so besides a few drinks and snack type items that were brought weekly to the house by a courier service, there was almost no food in the Dayton house to speak of. All their meals came from restaurants and eateries in their area. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, none of it cooked at home every day. Rachel couldn't imagine such a thing, and said so, Rita said at one time she wouldn't have either.

"I suppose I've gotten very lucky for a woman who can't cook," Mrs. Dayton admitted as she wheeled a cart into the supermarket with Rachel in tow. "My mother was a wonder in the kitchen, but very territorial. Even in college I was either blessed with roommates who knew their way around a kitchen or boys who were willing to take me out to eat whenever I asked."

"Cooking isn't difficult, really," Rachel offered as she began to pull items off the shelves with her free hand and place them in the cart. "Not that I didn't ruin a few pans when I first started, but a lot of its just practice…"

Anyone there at the grocery store that day who had worked there for some time did not believe their eyes. Rachel Roth, strolling the isles in a leisurely manner, letting someone else (an unknown older woman) push the cart for her as she perused the shelves. No charging down the rows, no evil glares if anyone else got in her way. The employees, especially the manager who had been there for the last five years, were in shock.

Rachel honestly didn't notice the odd looks she was getting for once, she was enjoying her conversation with Rita too much. The older woman was well-versed in many areas of knowledge, and almost as well-read as Rachel was. Her mind was quick and keen despite her age, and her wisdom was well-founded on her many years of life experiences.

For the young mother, the trip ended too soon as they walked back to the car with a friendly employee in tow to help load the bags in the car. Yet she was surprised at how much time had passed when they were settled in the car and she glanced at the clock.

The boys were waiting for them outside, and Richard sat watchfully on the porch as their guardian. Everyone helped carry the bags in and put the food away before Rachel organized everyone to help with dinner, including Rita. Richard excused himself to go meet Kori and take her out to dinner. The mother wondered at the particularly self-satisfied smirk the officer wore as he left, but concluded it was not as important as making sure the noodles for dinner didn't burn.

Gar and Melvin came in awhile later, thoroughly tired from a good lacrosse practice and ready for a hot shower and meal in that order. Everyone sat down together to eat when the pair had emerged freshly cleaned, and one from the outside looking in would not have known the family before them had not been together for years. The boys talked over each other about their day, and Melvin teased them between reports on her grades and a weekend-long sleep over party she had been invited to for one of the lacrosse girl's birthdays. The parameters met Rachel's usual requirements (no boys overnight, adults present, no alcohol, etc) and she knew both parents personally and would not hesitate to call if she doubted Melvin or Melvin's information source in the least. The mother promised to consider it in the tone that meant she was more leaning towards 'yes' and her daughter grinned with excitement.

Rita listened to everyone and everything, a little bit lost in the tumult of voices but her pleasure at being included more than making up for it. She would turn to the boys, then Rachel and Melvin, and every once in awhile she would make a face at her foster-son when he told a particularly horrid joke.

Dinner was finished in a reasonably quick manner, and the homework was broken out for the night. Gar handled the math and science, Rachel English and reading, and Rita, surprisingly enough, tackled the history.

"It was my major in college, you see," Rita explained as Timmy retrieved his text book and take home quiz on the civil war. "History and political science. I have no idea what I thought I was going to do with it, but there you are. Turned out, Mr. Dayton didn't want to chance me slipping way to someone else. We were engaged our Senior year, and married three months after graduation…it's probably just as well, I don't think I would have made a very good 'career woman' even back then."

With all three adults chipping in, it didn't take long to get things finished, and soon the boys were racing on their game station with Rita watching in the back ground. Gar graded papers at the kitchen table, and Melvin cleaned the few dishes left in the sink. Rachel had gone to her room to take care of the month's bills.

That was when the storm struck.

It started off innocently enough, there was a firm knock at the front door that Gar quickly rose to answer. He peeked outside and saw Richard and Kori standing in the shadows, calm as could be. However, as soon as he opened the door…

"Friend Gar!" Kori cried as she leapt inside, gracing him with a hug that strained his ribs. "I am engaged to Richard! Isn't it glorious?"

The poor man was given no time to reply as the tall red head dashed down the hall, singing her joyful news out at the top of her lungs.

"You alright?" Richard asked as he followed his fiancée in at a more sedate pace, pounding the wheezing teacher on the back. "She got you good, huh?"

Gar just nodded, wincing as he slowly straightened up. "Ow…congratulations." Gingerly, the teacher offered his hand.

"Thanks," the policeman said with a big smile, accepting the offered limb with a hearty pump. "Sorry about bursting in on you guys, I should have realized she would want to show everyone as soon as I gave her the ring. Honestly, I just went into it hoping she would say yes."

The teacher snorted. "As if there was any doubt."

"Hey, you just wait until it's your turn," Richard replied wryly. "We'll see about that doubt thing then."

Gar rolled his eyes, but kept his thoughts to himself. "Any wedding plans yet?"

At that, the policeman grimaced. "Kori wants a Winter Wonderland Wedding. I was hoping to be married sooner, but at least she knows what she wants…"

-8x8-

Kori laid sprawled on Rachel's bed, the mother having claimed the desk chair and Melvin curled up below both of them on the blow-up mattress. Rita was primly seated on the edge of the bed, admiring the white gold band with two emeralds and a larger diamond seated together on the redhead's left hand.

"It was so romantic," Kori giggled as she related the tale in full. "And completely unexpected. He took me to a place of Italian eating, and we shared a delicious platter of many pastas with mustard. There was music and dancing, and afterwards we went to the park of the public. The fountains were on, and dear Richard led me down a path we had walked many times before…"

Rachel listened attentively, smiling as she shared in her friend's joy, yet also a little bit heart sick inside. This probably meant Kori would be moving far away, to live in a city Rachel would rarely have time, or money, to visit. The wedding might even be there, and what if she couldn't attend? Being so far apart would already make it easy to lose touch; the added strain of missing such an important event would bring the inevitable on that much faster. And she would lose one of her best friends forever.

"Do you have any wedding plans laid yet?" Rita asked when the tale was finished.

"Only that I wish it to be a Winter Wonderland," Kori replied brightly. "There is a hall not far from here that I believe will do very nicely for the ceremony of nuptials."

Rachel inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. At least she would not miss the ceremony.

"Are you going to stay in your condo?" Melvin asked curiously.

"No, we will be moving elsewhere," Kori replied, confirming Rachel's worst fears. "Richard does not like to rent, and our current home is not for sale. That, and Richard prefers to be closer to the police station in case of an emergency…"

"Have you thought about where you might live, then?" Rita asked curiously.

The redhead shook her head, face still aglow with her good news. "Not yet, no, but I recently noticed a glorious little one-story home of the 'ranch' style for sale two streets over. Being so close would be nice, for Richard wishes to start a family soon, and I am of a similar mind…"

"Wait," Rachel interrupted quickly. "You're staying here? What happened to moving to the city?"

"We were discussing that possibility until about two months ago when Richard went home for a weekend visit," Kori admitted softly. "It was…a less than pleasant venture. The associates he thought were friends were…not as welcoming as he had once thought. Especially among his friends of the law enforcement nature where he found his absence had been most preferred over his presence. And while he missed Alfred the butler, and his once-guardian Mr. Wayne, both have become quite…distant with him as he grows older. Here it is that we have friends and family, and so it is here we will start our own family."

Rachel blinked slowly. "So…you're staying?"

Kori beamed. "Yes, friend Rachel, we are staying."

"I'm glad." There was profound relief in that statement.

"Me too." The reply was much the same.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Gar carefully poked his head in as he opened the door. "Please don't get mad," he said as he grinned nervously, meeting the somewhat offended gazes of all four women for invading their private sanctuary without being asked. "But the boys are ready to go to sleep, Rae, and Kori, I think Richard is ready to go…"

"Then you'd better go," Rachel said as she rose slowly to her feet with the aide of her cane. "He's been more than patient, and he deserves to be rewarded for that patience."

Kori's smile took on a somewhat mischievous cast. "That is an excellent idea, friend Rachel," she said quickly. "And I think Richard will agree. Good night everyone!" The mother flushed and muttered something about that wasn't quite what she meant, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Goodnight, dear, and congratulations," Rita replied brightly, rising to return to her own room for the night. "I hope you are very happy with your young man."

"And don't forget you promised I could be in your wedding," Melvin added as she jumped to her feet.

Kori just beamed at everyone. "Thank you, friend Rita, and I won't, friend Melvin. You shall be a maid of the bride, as promised. Goodnight!"

Rachel slowly moved towards the kitchen as Melvin took over the desk and Rita excused herself for the night. Gar followed, close behind, but not so close that he might intrude upon her personal parameters.

"So," he asked when she reached the counter and began to prepare some tea. "Did you see that coming?"

"As in, did I know he would propose tonight or that he had a ring picked out?" the mother replied softly. "No. But I have seen that Kori loves him for awhile, and I knew that if he asked her to she would say yes and even follow him to the ends of the earth."

"Then it's a good thing he's not asking her to," Gar said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "You know they're staying here, right?"

The mother's smile was soft, if a bit distracted. "Yes, I know, and I'm very happy that they are."

"Me too," the teacher admitted with a goofy grin. "Without Richard there's only Vic to heckle on the game station, and it's just not the same. We're like the three musketeers, it's just not as much fun if we're not all together."

Rachel rolled her eyes, snorting soft. "And heaven forbid if something interferes with your gaming time together, right?"

"Exactly," Gar agreed with a laugh. "I knew you'd understand. Are you headed to bed?"

"I think so, it's getting late and I have to be up early tomorrow." Rae barely caught the yawn that came out at the end of her sentence, covering her mouth sheepishly. "Excuse me."

"You're excused," he promised with a wink. "Goodnight, Rae."

"Goodnight, Gar."

-8x8-

Rachel was at her desk, summarizing everything Jeremy had told her when Jenny had popped in, the usual smirk in place as she seated herself before her boss.

"So," the assistant manager said as she examined her nails. "Kori popped in last night. Richard finally grew a pair and got the ball rolling, huh?"

"Something like that," Rachel replied as she sifted through some papers in front of her.

"Melvin also called me this morning," her companion went on lightly. "She said something happened between you and Gar, something you won't tell her about. Care to share?"

"Not really," Rachel replied shortly, glancing up for a moment at her uninvited intruder with a dark look. "Especially not if you're reporting this back to my daughter."

"Oh, no, I told Melvin it was none of her business and she needed to find something else to occupy her mind, like Brian," the pink-hair petitioner said quickly. "Speaking of Brian, he's been invited to the lacrosse party, along with the other team boyfriends, are you still letting her go?"

The mother looked up, surprised and disappointment evident on her face. "He what? Well, shoot…"

"Well, that's not the reaction I was expecting, either," Jenny said as she raised her brow slowly. "You didn't want Melvin out of the house for some reason on Saturday night, did you?"

Rachel set her pen aside and calmly clasped her hands together in her lap. "And who," she asked quietly as she pinned her employee with one of her trademark penetrating glares. "Said anything about Saturday night?"

Jenny sighed and sank down into her seat in defeat. "Ok, you got me. Gar told Vic because he wanted to borrow something, and no I don't know what that something is, and I found out because I accidentally caught the tail end of the conversation that I wasn't supposed to hear. Vic and I then had an idea, but if Vic had told Gar and Gar had mentioned it to you we were afraid you would assume it was Gar's idea and call the whole thing off because you also assumed the worst. So there."

One brow rose slowly. "The worst being…?"

"That Gar just wants to have sex with you," her companion replied bluntly. "Which is not the case, I promise."

At this, the librarian sat back a bit, steepling her hands in front of her. "And your idea is…?"

"Let me and Vic take the boys for Saturday night, we'll bring them back in time for lunch on Sunday," Jenny explained, lounging back in her seat with a triumphant grin.

"Why?" Rachel asked, honestly surprised. "Rita's there, she can handle the boys just fine. And if Gar has anything more planned than food and talking he will be in for a very rude awakening very quickly."

"That's not why, Rae," the assistant manager replied, knowing she walked a fine line using her boss' personal name at work and not caring a wit. "I know you probably hate to think about your kids like this, but they complicate things. They have needs and expectations and usually ask questions before you are even able to give them an answer. So, Vic and I will taken them for 24 hours to give you and Gar some time to figure you two out before you have to bring the kids in on this. And for the record, it's about damn time you did something about Gar!"

The mother was tempted to turn down the offered just to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off her friend's face. It seemed entirely unfair that someone could look so smug with a mere tilt of the head and curling of the lips. Still, the ex-thief had a point, and she was sure Rita would make herself scarce without even having to be asked. "Alright, you can have the boys Saturday night, and thank you."

The smug grin remained in place, but there was honest happiness behind it for her friend. "You're welcome. I'll tell Vic to tell Gar, that way he knows its our idea, too…unless you want him to start thinking you want him alone for the night…" Again, it was just wrong how suggestive that same smirk could be just by lifting the brows and adjusting the smile ever so slightly…

"Jenny…"

The young woman knew when the end of her boss' rope had been reached, and that was it. "Ok, ok…anyways, if he asks you, you told me about the date because I wasn't supposed to tell you I knew about it."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine. Can I get my work done now?"

Jenny ducked out the door before something could be thrown at her. "You're the boss, boss. And good luck!"

Rachel rubbed a hand over her face and nodded. At this rate, she'd need it.

-8x8-

Rachel limped up to the receptionist desk, Rita beside her every step of the way. The injured young woman signed herself in, was told the doctor would be with her shortly, and went to lower herself into a chair with a sigh of relief.

"Would you like me to come back with you?" Rita asked as she sat next to the younger woman. "Or stay here and wait?"

Rachel shook her head, closing her eyes as she tried to convince her body that it wasn't time to take a nap yet. She was sleeping soundly through the night; it seemed ridiculous that her body still required further rest than that. "Which ever, it does not matter to me."

"I may come and observe, then?" the older woman said with a hint of excitement. "I have always been very curious as to the art of physical therapy."

"If you want," the mother sighed, forcing her eyes back open in earnest. "It's fine with me."

Had Rachel been paying attention, she would have seen her companion beam. As it was, she barely noticed anything past trying to stay awake. "Thank you very much."

Rachel mumbled what she hoped was an appropriate response and didn't say anything else until her name was called. Rising slowly, she leaned heavily on the cane and went to meet her doctor with Rita following closely in her wake.

"You're looking well, if tired," Dr. Pawell commented as she had Rachel step on the scale and then took her other vital signs. "Need a nap?"

The mother groaned. "Unfortunately, yes."

Dr. Pawell smiled knowingly. "Then you're going to enjoy the first part of your visit today."

The mother was escorted to a one-hour targeted body massage. The areas mostly focused on were not just those damaged in the crash, but areas that were taking an increasing amount of stress due to her injury were also attended (i.e. the arm that supported most of her weight when she used the cane). Rita patiently waited behind in the examination room, and was a little surprised when the doctor popped back in with a file in hand.

"Rita Dayton, right?" the doctor asked as she glanced at the older woman over her glasses. Rachel had neglected to introduce them when she had first entered the room, and body language alone had told the doctor the two weren't close.

"Yes," Rita replied with a puzzled look. "Have we met?"

"No, but you look a lot like the photo identification you submitted when you applied to be Rachel Roth's benefactor," Dr. Pawell replied smartly as she handed the open file to Mrs. Dayton.

Rita recognized the copy of her driver's license photo on the paper. She had always disliked this particular one, something about the photo made her skin look green. "Ahh…"

"Does she know?" Dr. Pawell asked without preamble.

Rita shook her head slowly as she scanned the rest of the file and found that yes indeed, it was all about her. "No, she does not."

"Why did you sponsor her?" the doctor asked as she leaned against the counter with crossed arms.

"She is…well, my son is very attached to her and her children," Rita explained quickly. "And when I found out what had happened I wished to help in some way. However, she and my husband had a…verbal altercation before the accident. I was not sure that my presence would be welcome."

The physician raised one brow skeptically. "But your money is?"

"No," Mrs. Dayton sighed as she closed the file and handed it back. "And that is why she does not know about it. She is a proud, strong woman. I would not do anything to hinder her healing process."

Dr. Pawell considered those words for a moment, and then nodded as though satisfied. "Ok, then that's all I need to know."

"…excuse me?"

"Most of the time sponsors are strangers or close friends/family members," the doctor explained calmly. "In this case, it was neither, and I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"So you won't tell her," Rita asked with bated breath.

"No," her companion confirmed with a slow smile. "Sponsors are confidential unless you give me permission to share such details."

"No, I will not," the older foster mother said with a short shake of her head. "I do not think she ever need to know."

"Very well."

-8x8-

Rachel woke from her nap pleasantly refreshed and feeling like her body had melted into a pile of warm butter. She was led into another room where she was slowly stretched and pulled with the aide of two kind but completely professional assistants in ways the librarian had never imagined. She was then allowed to go back to the examination room and meet with her doctor once again to go over the results of their appointment.

"So," Dr. Pawell said as she perched on her stool, "How do you feel?"

"Loose," Rachel admitted as she stretched her knee carefully. "Relaxed. Still sore, but it feels more like the good kind than the bad kind…"

The doctor cracked a smile. "More working unused muscles than torn muscles?"

The mother nodded, switching to rolling her wrist carefully. "Yes, like that."

"Good," her physician said as she made some more notes on her pad. "I have a new set of stretches I would like you to try, and a new set of medications for you as well. The stretches will help strengthen the muscles that have grown weak with disuse, as well as give you increased flexibility and range of motion. However, they could make you quite sore and stiff, which is where the medications come in. There is a low-level prescription pain killer, a muscle-relaxer, and something to help you sleep should the pain and stiffness interfere with your rest." The doctor went on to explain some of the side-effects that should be watched for, and other things she should be notified of should they occur. The next appointment was set, and Rachel was told she could leave.

She accepted her sign-out papers and prescriptions as gracefully as she could before limping out the door with her cane. Rita got the door for her, and then pulled the car up to the front curb so the young woman would not have to expend herself anymore than necessary.

To the house they went, to the boys waiting with Vic as Gar and Melvin had a game that night. And it wasn't just any game; it was the game to be entered into the State finals on Friday. The coach had been pretty confident about their victory, but it was hard not to be nervous regardless for them.

-8x8-

Melvin was suited up along with the rest of the team and gathered around Gar as they got ready to start.

"Well," he said as he cleared his throat nervously. "I don't know what to say, really. You've worked hard, practiced and prepared more than I'd hoped. The only thing left to do is to bring it to the field and give it all you've got. Know that regardless of tonight's outcome, I am proud of you, but…" His grin widened considerably. "A trophy would be nice, too, so let's beat these guys and move on to the finals!"

The team roared their agreement, and those starting (which was everyone) poured onto the field to take up their positions. Their opponents were ones they had played earlier in the season, and while they had won it had been a tough game. The teams had been evenly matched, as had the coach's strategies. Now, well, many things had changed and it was hard to tell if it would be in Gar's favor or not.

The first ball toss came, and Mara leapt to gain initial control. She tossed it to Cam, and the game was on. Both teams were still evenly matched, and neither had a particular advantage over the other in offense or defense. However, Mara was a very different Captain than her predecessor, and she never let an opportunity pass her by.

Most of the shot's taken at their opponent's goal were blocked, but Mara was ruthless in her attacks and eventually a shot got through. The score was 0-1, and it was half time.

Melvin trotted off the field with the rest of the team, her jersey and pads soaked through with sweat as she tried to wipe her slick palms dry and found she had no surface on her person to do so.

"Here," said Mara as she tossed the goalie one of the community towels.

"Thanks."

"Ok, girls," Gar said as they gathered around. "I know you're tired, but you're doing good out there. Let's keep it together, it's going to be close but I think we'll make it. Here's the plan…"

-8x8-

And that's chapter 24. Yes, it's a cliff hanger. Keep reading, and perhaps you shall decide not to kill me quite yet.

I have finished typing the rest of this story. What remains is the final read-through of each chapter (which is one more, plus an epilogue) and the story is done. So, for the holidays, I am promising as my present to you that before the New Year the rest of The Librarian's Children shall be posted for you to enjoy, with the next chapter showing up the next few days. However, there is a catch.

In return, I would like a holiday gift from all of you. I am quite proud of my 19 review average per chapter of this story, and I know that when several chapters are posted close together people have a tendency to review only once for all of the collective chapters. So, in return for rapid updates for the close of this great fic, I ask that you review each chapter as you read it. And if my review average jumps above 19, well, I just might have to come up with a bonus to throw on top of this great deal. Let's face it people, each chapter of this story equals about 15 hours of work for me. You can take 15 minutes and post a review in return.

There is also another catch with this, I will be doing review replies for this chapter, but due to the quick nature of my updates I will not be able to do review replies for the last two updates. So, if you have a penname, sign in when you review and I'll send you a PM with review replies later. If not, sorry but you're out of luck. You can leave an email address if you want, but I'm not making any promises there.

I wish you all a happy holiday, whatever kind of holiday it might be, and hope to hear from all you soon. On to review replies!

Jhinra: Well, I hope this helps ease your irritation. Thank you for your lavish praise, and I hope this new chapter is just as wonderful as those were before it. Hope to hear from you again!

BiggestFanOfTwilightAndHP: That is quite a mouthful of a pen name. And I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Shyone: Well, I hope your questions were answered. As for your idea, well you would have to be more specific in what you're trying to do. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Terry the Terryble: Thank you for the high praise, I hope this chapter lived up to those before it. :) Thanks for the review, and hope to hear from you again soon!

Raven of Alaska: No, Rita did not leave Steve. And yes, everyone can hear the wedding bells ringing by this point. As for your many questions, I hope this chapter helped answer some, and the next chapter should answer more. And your prediction was correct, congratulations. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, please let me know how the new one measured up! Oh, and thanks for always reviewing each chapter, it is greatly appreciated!

Beast Boy and Raven Fan: Well, pretty pleases don't guarantee a quick update, but they certainly help. Thanks for the review!

Z1: Hey, I'm just glad you read it at all. I hope this new chapter is just as good, and can't wait to hear from you again!

Oddz: Thank you, thank you and thank you. Hope you like the new chapter, thanks for the review!

Stoic Moose Zombie: Love the pen name. Thanks for the awesome praise. I hope this chapter lived up to those before it, and that I hear from you again soon. :)

Raven Arya Amaranth: Well, thank you for the attempt, I believe you succeeded quite well. I hope this next chapter is just as good, and that I hear from you again soon. Unfortunately, this story is about through, and I am sorry that means you won't be with us that much longer. Still, enjoy the ride while it lasts!

CraneLee: Sorry for the long wait, I hope this new chapter was worth it. Keep reviewing, it keeps me updating! Thanks for the review!

IGAF-kun: Welcome back, old friend. Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter!

Animeistight36: Hey, no slapping kids for no reason. Thanks for the review.

The Dirtwater Fox: Well, thank you very much. Unfortunately, the end is quickly approaching, but I think it is time. Thank you for your many words of praise, I hope you continue to enjoy the story and that I hear from you again soon.

Falsehero7: I glad you liked it, thanks for the many words of praise, and I hope this new chapter lives up to the rest. Thanks for the review!

Silver-Creasant-MOON1995: Good for you, then! Yes, I am having fun writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. Thanks for the review, hope to hear from you again!

LillyOpal: Just nearly laughed? Rats, I'll have to do better next time. Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter!

Vien: Well, I'm glad I made your day, and I hope this new chapter did as well. Thanks for all the words of praise, and with any luck your questions were answered. Hope the new chapter was worth the wait, and thanks for the review!

Nos482reborn: Greetings, old friend. Thanks for the review, hope the next chapter is just as good.

Bookworm007: Welcome back! I'm glad you found a political use for my fic, forgive me if I don't join you in the long run. I hope this chapter answered your questions, and that you enjoyed it to the fullest. Thanks for the review!

Gun toten Girly: Really, you have to stop this. I can't even get in my car after reading your review, my head is so big. Once again, you have the longest review, and that usually demands the longest reply. I'm glad you like Rita's coming back in the story, but what is it with everyone thinking she left Steve? She has not left Steve, and probably never will. Moving on, thanks for your many words of praise as always (head is inflating again!) and yes, this story will be finished. You have my promise now, if you read the author notes above. I'm laughing hysterically at the end of your review (I'm not sure what's going on, but it sounds very funny) so I will sign off before my beloved drags me off to an asylum in fear that I've finally lost it. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and can't wait to hear from you again!

EternallyWilled: Thanks for the many kind words of praise, it is always a joy to hear from you. I hope this new chapter lives up to the rest, and thanks for the review!

Wawaboy2: Well, thank you! Hope you like the new chapter, thanks for the review!

Titanfan45: I think so too, Rita's really shaping up. Thanks for the many words of praise, I hope you liked the new chapter and thanks for the review!

TyrWillows: You are so very welcome! I hope this new installment has been satisfactory, and that I'll hear from you again soon.

Xipz: I like not using the same name for people, it gives it more depth, I think. Thanks for the review!

Hiya: Here it is!

Timkhj: Welcome back, old friend. Thanks for the review, and I hope the new chapter lived up to the rest. Thanks for sticking around for the ride!

Pappflora: Lol, well, keep trying. You'll get the hang of it someday. If its an consolation, I mess it up sometimes, and I've been speaking English my whole life. I hope you like the new chapter, and thanks for the review!

That's it for now, friends. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and that all of you who read it review, because it would definitely guarantee a quick update. See you soon!

~CB~

'Nothing is as far away as one minute ago.'

-Jim Bishop


	25. Chapter 25

Here is the update, posted with in a couple days as promised! Man you guys are awesome, I had 19 reviews before 24 hours had passed in posting the last chapter. This is a long one, so I hope you enjoy it. See you at the end!

-8x8-

Vic sat on the couch with the boys, watching the movie as Rita puttered around the kitchen clearing up from dinner. Rachel had wandered in a little bit ago with a mug of tea and some papers from work, and while she glanced up at the TV every now and then most of her attention was on the papers.

There was the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, and while most of them heard the lock turning during the door no one looked up. Until…

The front door burst open, and Gar leapt into view, singing at the top of his lungs in true Queens style. "We are the champions, my friend…

Melvin followed close behind as she played the guitar on her lacrosse stick.

"And we'll," Gar went on as he went down on his knees. "Keep on fighting 'till the end…" Melvin's voice joined his as she shredded the life out of her stick guitar.

"We are the champions, we are the champions! No time for losers." Melvin stuck her tongue out at her brothers. "'Cause we are the champions!"

The song ended as the boys tackled their parading sister, and the trio went down stick and all. Vic waded in and pulled them apart as an ecstatic but exhausted Gar flung himself next to Rachel on the couch.

"We won," he said the moment their eyes met, his bright smile so infectious she found one matching on her own face before she realized what she was doing.

"How much?" the mother asked, getting caught up in her excitement as she leaned forward attentively.

"1-2," the coach replied. "It was amazing, Rae."

She drew her knees up to her chin and hugged them to her chest. "Then tell me about it."

Between Gar and Melvin, they managed to reenact almost the whole game, Gar waxing almost poetic over the teamwork the girls had shown and Melvin the goals she had saved.

It was late by the time they were through, Vic having left not long after Gar and Melvin had got home. Rachel ordered everyone to bed, and helped Gar tuck the boys in before seeking their own rest.

"I still can't believe we did it," Gar said as he escorted the mother back to her room. "It was so incredible, Rae, I wish you could have seen it…"

"And spoil your rush of having led the girls to victory?" Rachel laughed softly. "No, I think this season worked out for the best, and I'm proud of you Gar for how you've stepped up for them."

The teacher ducked his head, flushing in embarrassment. "Thank you, though I don't know about working out for the best…you're still a better coach then I am."

The mother rolled her eyes. "At the technical side, yes, and I probably always will be. I played it for four years."

"What other side is there?" her companion asked as he leaned against the hallway wall.

Rachel waggled her fingers as she made a face. "The inspiration and touchy-feely side."

Gar laughed as he waggled his fingers back. "You're good at that."

"If you think so then you obviously haven't been paying attention much," she replied dryly, running a hand through her hair.

"What are you talking about?" the teacher snorted. "You're a natural leader, people look up to you and listen to what you have to say, right?"

"Because they're afraid of me, Gar," his companion explained as she shook her head. "You on the other hand lead by charisma. You smile, crack a joke at your own expense and they love you."

Gar shook his head. "No they don't."

Rachel's brows rose with a teasing hint in her grin. "Do I really need to bring Valentines Day into this conversation?

The teacher turned bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That's…different."

"Really? How?" the librarian asked as she leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner. "Were you trying to romance all those girls and women?"

Gar threw his hands up defensively. "No…no! Of course not! I'd never…"

"I know," Rachel laughed softly. "However, regardless of your intentions they still looked up to and admired you."

Gar made a face as he scratched his chin. "Charisma…isn't that what Hitler had."

The mother nodded. "So they said, yes."

The young man struck a pose, one arm stuck out at an ankle. "Hm…I've always wanted to rule the world…"

Rachel snorted as she rolled her eyes again "Vic would try to overthrow you from fear of any anti-meat policies you might try to introduce."

"I wouldn't ban meat," the teacher said as he adopted a thoughtful look. "I might ban killing defenseless creatures, but you know…"

"Which means no meat," his companion replied dourly.

"Hey, geese are _not_ helpless," Gar replied in a very teacher-like tone. "Or vipers. Or alligators. Or even rats. I'm ok with those."

The mother quirked her brows as if to say 'are you serious?' "…that's not even remotely appetizing."

He raised his arms in surrender, smiling all the while. "Ok, so no ruling the world for me."

Rachel nodded. "That's probably for the best."

"Ok, Rae," Gar said as he ducked his head. "Goodnight, sweet dreams of a world with meat in it."

The mother laughed and waved as the teacher walked back towards the loft. "You too, Gar."

-8x8-

Rachel sat at her work desk Wednesday morning with a mug of tea at her elbow, and all three for her assistant managers ringed in front of her. "You had something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, noting their mixed looks of amusement (Jenny), terror (Jeremy) and apprehension (Casey).

"The upper management wants to throw you a 'welcome back' party on your first full day back," Jenny said almost triumphantly.

"Jenny convinced them a surprise party is probably not the best idea," Jeremy stuck in quickly.

"But you _are_ getting a party," Casey added quickly. "So…what kind of party would you like?"

"…no party?" Rachel replied, giving them all very dark looks.

"Like I said," Jenny chuckled, unaware of how her companions stayed behind her as a human shield, "not an option. They voted at the last meeting, it was almost unanimous. The only thing my intervention got you is the choice of what _kind_ of part you're getting, and fore knowledge of when said party will occur. Which you should give me a raise for regardless…" The librarian's look, if possible, grew even darker. "Alright, alright…seriously, though, what kind of party do you want?"

"An invisible one," Rachel growled as she slouched in her seat. "I can't believe this…"

"Our budget is pretty limited," Casey offered quickly. "So it won't be a big deal…"

"I don't want _any_ deal," her boss cut in sharply. "No party!"

"Ice cream is good," Jenny pointed out brightly. "You like ice cream, boss."

"Sundaes are sort of a come and go thing," Jeremy added, barely peaking over Jenny's shoulder. "So…no big crowds."

"Fruit toppings, nuts, chocolate chips and sauces with whipped cream…" Casey pondered aloud. "We should be able to cover that…"

"I think we've settled it, then," Jenny stuck in quickly. "Good, that didn't take long."

"Settled what?" Rachel cried in a rare loss of composure at work. "I don't want a party!"

"Well, that's not really your choice, is it?" Jenny smirked as she saluted smartly. "Ice cream social, Monday the 17th, 2-4 pm. I think that's it. Let's get out of Rae's hair, guys; she's got lots of work still to do today."

"But wait! I never agreed-" Rachel's jaw snapped shut as her door closed behind her smiling, retreating assistant managers. The boss blinked, and then sighed. "But of course that doesn't matter in the least, now does it?"

-8x8-

Gar didn't mind lunch duty anymore. He'd eat his salad or sandwich sitting with a mix of lacrosse players and other students in his science classes before patrolling the isles between the tables until the bell rang.

Today was no different, the teacher scarffing down his egg salad before getting up to wander among the rest of the student population. A few kids waved as he passed their table, one stopped him to ask about an upcoming assignment. No one was having a 'fry war' today, and the usual trouble makers were on a week-long out of school suspension for setting off a smoke bomb in the auditorium during a sports rally. Gar was about to drift towards the door that headed to his classroom when he narrowly avoided the trash-laden tray flying towards him. A glance in the direction of its origin showed a pissed Mara getting up off the floor and a group of boys in letter jackets laughing behind her.

"Sorry, Mara," the leader said when he spotted the science teacher. "I didn't see you there; let me give you a hand up."

"The hell you didn't," the senior replied hotly, slapping the offered hand away. "Just because my team is doing better than yours ever has…"

The jock snorted arrogantly, smoothing down the sides of his perfectly positions hair. "Like I care about a bunch of macho girls waving sticks at each other."

Mara crossed her arms. "My team could kick your team's butt," she challenged him hotly.

"Yeah, whatever," the senior said as he glanced back at his posse who watched appreciatively. "Lacrosse is for pansies, football is a real man's sport."

"That's enough," Gar said as he put a hand on Mara's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

His Captain shrugged his hand off, but nodded. "I'm fine, Coach."

"Is there a problem here?" boomed a deep voice.

"No, sir," Greg the leader said as he hastily straightened up. "I accidentally tripped Mara, and was just apologizing sir."

"Good." Anything further was drowned out by the lunch bell as it rang. The football coach gave his boys a pointed look and they dispersed without further comment.

"Does that happen a lot?" Gar asked as everyone else got up and began to leave as well.

"Some, recently," Mara admitted with a grimace. "Pam's books have been knocked down the hall a couple times now during class change, Laura had her car syran-wrapped, and a couple of the other girls have had their lockers broken into or vandalized. Nothing's happened to Melvin, by the way. Probably because of her mom, and Brian keeps a close eye on her a lot."

The teacher rubbed his jaw with a sigh. "Thanks. Why is this happening?"

The Captain crossed her arms and glared at a couple of curious classmates until they scurried on by. "Our team is the best and not everyone likes it," she explained once they were reasonably alone. "Especially the guys. I asked around, the old coach had her own ways of finding out who it was and meteing out justice so…it didn't happen often."

"But I'm new, still learning the ropes," Gar finished with a low growl. "So they think they can get away with it again."

Mara nodded, gathering her books and bag back up. "Yeah."

"Great."

-8x8-

Rachel stood at the counter, carefully balancing herself with her cane in one hand and a pan of browned ground beef in the other. Meat was becoming an increasingly rare component of their meals, but the boys had requested spaghetti and the mother couldn't imagine spaghetti without meatballs.

"I want a big meatball," Tommy said as he stirred the pot beside her. "Huge, like, as big as my head."

"How would you get your mouth around something as big as your head?" Rachel asked, amused.

"Tommy just smiled. "I'd figure something out."

"Yes, I'm sure you would."

"I smell garlic bread," Timmy announced as he came bouncing into the kitchen with Rita close behind. "It smells great, Mom!"

"Thank you," she replied as she kissed the cheek presented to her. "How was rehearsal?"

"Good. We have a concert soon, so she's being really tough on us," her son said as he hung his book bag and jacket up with the rest.

"What can I help with?" Rita asked as she washed her hands at the sink. The mother let her guest take over the stovetop and moved to the table to help Timmy set it.

"You can sit, Mom," her older son said. "I've got this."

"Thank you," she replied with a small smile. "But I'm fine."

"Ok…"

Rachel held back her frustrated sigh and reminded herself that it was only concern that made her children treat her like she was the child. And considering how poorly she had felt even last week…it was only to be expected. If in another month or two they were still acting that way, she would remind them who was in charge.

"When should Gar and Melvin get back?" Rita asked as she set the dishes on the table.

"Late," Rachel admitted as she settled in her seat. "The game tonight isn't an official one, but it's a 'challenge' of sorts. It's against a traveling high school lacrosse club, from a private league. Because it's out of the league, it has no effect on their standing in the state, but it's a 'home' game so most of the school will probably turn out to see it. Gar said they had fliers posted for it everywhere, and if they lose it could have a real negative effect on the girls going into the game on Friday."

"Sounds exciting," Rita said as she added the basket of garlic bread, straight from the oven and still steaming. "Let's eat."

-8x8-

Gar screamed as loud as the girls as the final buzzer went off and Mara's last, desperate attempt at a goal went in the net winning them the game 1-0. He charged the field with a mass of fellow students behind him to sweep over the team in one obnoxiously loud celebration. There were hugs, slaps on the back, high fives, and all other manner of non-verbal congratulations as any words just got lost in the tumult.

It took forever to get the girls organized enough to shake their opponents hands, but the other team didn't seem to mind. It had been a game well-played, a battle well-fought. The coaches shook hands, and then were pulled apart by the teaming masses as Gar was swept up by well-wishing teachers and administrators.

He couldn't say how long it was before the crowds began to disperse, but suddenly he was exhausted and the team bench looked very inviting. Sinking into the flat, wood surface he breathed a long sigh of relief. The next game would be harder, and the stakes higher, but for the moment they were on a victory mountain and nothing could ruin the moment.

"Tired, Coach?" Mara asked as she collapsed next to him on the bench, other members sprawling around them in various positions as they came down off their high and physically crashed.

"Yeah," he admitted as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I gotta say, you guys were incredible. You must be tired too."

"Yep."

"Oh yeah."

"You betcha, Coach."

"Yes, sir."

The coach laughed and waved everyone back towards the van. "Well, we have school tomorrow, girls. Let's pack it up for tonight."

Gar absently supervised his team as the equipment was gathered, packed up and put in the proper vehicles to be transported back to the school. There they left most of the crowd and over half the team who had rides home with friends and family members.

Thankfully, with as tired as everyone was, the ride was a short one and soon Gar and his girls were hauling water coolers and sports equipment cases into the school. It took two trips and on the second round they only needed half those there so some of the girls left to load their personal gear into the appropriate vehicles. Most of the Seniors and Juniors preferred to carpool rather than get rides from overprotective parents.

Gar locked the series of doors behind them; being sure he had each one secured before going on to the next. They were standing in the dark outside the last set of doors when the screams began.

The teacher shoved his keys at the nearest student and ran towards the parking lot as quickly as his legs could move. Mara outstripped him as they rounded the corner, zeroing in on the source as two of the players came into view. Two black forms held both of the girls, faces covered as they pulled and tugged at their victims.

The Captain got there first, grabbing the closest attacker and flinging the figure away as hard as she could. He hit the ground with a shout, alerting the second who let go of his victim and tried to turn and run. Gar was already reaching for him, though, and he quickly pulled the assailant to the ground. Both masks were yanked off, and the teacher gaped in surprise at who was revealed.

"Greg?" he said as he realized who he was holding down. Looking at the other, he added, "Matthew?!"

"Hey, what's going on over there?!"

Gar let go of the football player's shirt as the policeman jogged over, flashlight in one hand and baton in the other.

"It was just a prank, man!" Greg cried out, getting up slowly from the ground as he backed away from the group. "No need to get all upset!"

"You attacked Elizabeth and Cam!" Mara yelled as she bore down on the young man.

"It was just a joke!" Matthew added when his partner threw him a look. "We weren't gonna hurt them!"

"Even if it was just a prank," Gar said as he put a restraining hand on his Captain's shoulder. "It was very dangerous. Sir, what these boys did could have ended with broken bones."

"We weren't gonna hurt them!" Matthew repeated as Greg added his very loud, verbal agreement. "It was just a prank, y'know, just having some fun!"

"That's enough," the officer broke in as he put his baton back in his belt and clicked off his flashlight. Pointing to the boys, he said, "You two, get out of here. I see you again hanging out here tonight, I'll cuff you both."

"They could have hurt them!" Mara protested as the two teens smirked.

"Did they?" the officer asked, looking to the players.

"No," she replied darkly. "But only because we got here in time."

"No one hurt, no harm done," the policeman said as he looked at the pair pointedly. "They do it again, we'll see. For now, they walk."

"That's not fair," the Captain yelled.

"That's life, little lady."

"We're going now, sir," Greg called as he smirked at the lacrosse Captain and team.

"Yeah, whatever," the officer said lightly. "Get out of here, scram."

"Yessir."

"They could have hurt my players, officer," Gar called after the retreating policeman.

"But they didn't, Coach," he called back over his shoulder. "Leave it alone."

"But, sir-" Mara tried again.

"Leave it alone, girl. Pranks happen."

"But-"

The officer kept walking, waving over one shoulder. "No, no more. Goodnight."

"You can't just let him walk away like that!" Melvin cried as the policeman circled back towards his patrol car.

"Well, I can't very well make him arrest those two, as much as I'd like to," Gar replied with a bit more ire than he meant to. Sighing through his nose, the teacher scrubbed a hand across his head. "Sorry, I'm…upset about this too. We'll talk to the principal and the football coach tomorrow, for now that's all we can do. Are you alright, girls?"

"Pissed, but fine."

"I'm alright, Coach."

"Good. Go home, I'll come check on you tomorrow in your classes," the teacher said as he let out another long slow sigh. "Mara, walk them to their car, I'm gonna check on the rest of the girls, make sure they make it to their cars alright. Melvin?"

The freshman obediently followed the teacher through the parking lot, arms crossed tightly over her chest as if trying to keep something from exploding out.

"We'll get this fixed," Gar said as he glanced at the foster child. "Don't worry."

"Yeah," Melvin agreed in a far away voice. "We'll get it fixed."

-8x8-

It had been surprisingly early when the pair returned to the house. Considering the game had started early, and there had been no true afterwards celebration with the attack, it should not have been the jolt that it was to realize it was only 8:30 p.m. when they walked in the door. Still, Rachel did not disguise her puzzlement at seeing them home so soon. It was Gar who explained what had happened in a low voice.

The mother listened, and then closed her eyes when it was over and let out a long sigh. "I understand," she said softly as she ran a hand over her face. "Thank you for doing what you could. Are you alright, Melvin?"

"I want to go study alone, maybe for a couple hours," the freshman replied with a glance in the direction of her mother's room.

"I'll be up for awhile," Rachel promised with a nod. "Go, I won't disturb you until you say so."

"Thank you."

The mother then turned to her friend. "Are you ok, Gar?"

The question caught the teacher off guard, and so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Damn peachy. Sorry. That's uncalled for."

"I think you're allowed to be irritable after something like that," Rachel replied with a shrug. "Can I get you anything?"

Gar shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck slowly. "No, I have papers to grade. The boys are already asleep?"

"Reading in bed," she explained, turning back towards the kitchen. "I'll go make sure their lights are off around nine."

"Ok. I'll be in the living room if you need something."

"And I'll be in the kitchen if you do."

"Ok."

Rita was quietly watching the news in the living room already, and having heard the conversation in the kitchen remained silently in her seat as her son set himself up on the coffee table. Gar had never appreciated prying, so she simply waited for when he would be ready to speak.

Two hours passed in this manner, the sound of papers shuffling, pens scratching, and the evening news on low all blending together in the background as the adults continued their vigil. Gar had finished with his group essays, and was moving on to some quizzes when a heavy pounding on the front door brought him to his feet.

"Roth, open the door! It's the police!"

Rachel was halfway down the hall when Gar passed her, rushing to open the door before it was battered in. The teacher yanked the portal open and was met by an irate police chief.

"You!" the older man cried, jabbing a finger at the Roth matriarch as he tried to shoulder his way past Gar and found the young man was surprisingly resistant to being maneuvered around. "Dammit, we had a deal!"

Rachel blinked as she carefully switched her cane to her other hand. "We still do," she replied calmly. "Sir."

"Then explain this."

The chief held up a metal charm, a black iron raven with swing spread and red stones for eyes.

Rachel paled, flushed red, then paled again. "I can't," she admitted in a low voice. "But it wasn't me."

"Did you give it away?" he asked slowly, voice returning to a normal level as he realized how ridiculous his initial accusation had been. "Sell it? Throw it out?"

"No," the mother replied flatly. "I kept it."

"Where is it?" the chief questioned.

"My closet." Rachel froze the moment the words were out of her mouth, eyes widening. "No."

The chief wasn't given time to demand an explanation, the mother had already turned and was hurrying back down the hall was quickly as her leg would allow. "No, no…"

Rachel didn't knock, she yanked the door open so hard the police chief hot on her heals was almost taken out by it.

"Melvin!"

The freshman froze, one leg still hanging out the window with blood and dirt smeared down her face, and wearing a torn, dark blue coat Gar had never seen before.

It was the chief who broke the silence.

"Is she a minor?" he asked in a low voice, looking like a bull dog who wanted to tear the shreds out of something.

"Yes, she is," Rachel admitted in a carefully controlled tone, her knuckles white as she gripped the handle of her cane.

The chief pointed meaningfully. "The coat?"

Rachel met his gaze levelly. "I'll burn it tonight."

"Good," he said, blowing a long breath through his nose. "I'll take my leave, then."

"You," Rachel said as she slowly turned away from her daughter. "Get inside and clean up. Now."

Gar only saw Melvin get in the window the rest of the way before Rachel took hold of his arm and firmly removed the teacher from the room. The door closed behind them then the mother walked right past Rita in the kitchen and out the back door.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Dayton asked as her foster son remained in the kitchen with a slightly shell-shocked look on his face.

"I don't know" the teacher admitted with a blank look. "I think Rachel just almost got arrested, and I'm not sure why."

It was only years of experience that kept Rita from having an outburst right then and there. "And this…concerns you?" she asked instead, carefully maintaining her calm.

"Um, yes," he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes it does."

"Go to her," his foster mother suggested, glancing back at towards the bedroom. "She will probably appreciate a shoulder to lean on very soon."

Gar shook his head, pacing randomly as he tried to organize his scattered thoughts. "I don't think…"

"Trust me, Gar," Rita insisted, pushing him towards the back door. "Go. I'll check on Melvin."

Gar nodded and silently walked out the door to where the mother was stacking wood from the pile into the family's fire pit. She had just opened the container of fire fuel and was trying to pour it one handed when Gar gently took it from her trembling grasp.

"A lot or a little?" he asked before she could protest, noting the way her body trembled as though on the verge of losing control.

"A lot," came the short reply, and Gar quickly complied. He then lit one of the tapers left in the shed, and used that to light the accelerant-soaked wood in the pit.

The blaze roared to life. Gar shielded his face from the wall of heat, and wondered how Rachel could withstand it as she took a step closer.

The back door opened then, Melvin stepping into the light to reveal a series of scratches down one side of her face and a deep bruise forming to the left of her chin. She carried the torn coat in on hand, and silently gave it over to her mother who cast it without hesitation into the depths of the pit.

"You are grounded," Rachel decreed softly as she watched the fire hungrily eat through the worn fabric. "I will decide to what extent in the morning. Do not step foot outside the house again until I do."

"But it wasn't fair!" Melvin cry hung hollow and petulant as the mother turned slowly towards her charge.

"And what you did, that was fair?" she asked, giving her daughter a dark look.

"It was justice," the freshman insisted in a high voice.

Her mother shook her head, taking a step closer leaning heavily on her cane for support. "No, it was revenge."

Melvin sat her mouth in a firm line and shook her head, eyes defiant as she stood her ground against her advancing caretaker.

"It was selfish, petty and stupid," Rachel went on in a tone that grew louder and sharper with each word. "You could have been hurt. You could have been killed. And for what? A moment of satisfaction? Beating a bully does not mean he will change, Melvin, it means they will choose someone else to pick on!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" the teenager cried back, tears in her eyes. "Just…let it go? Ignore what happened to my friends?"

"What you're supposed to do is be better than them!" Rachel yelled back, eyes alight as she thumped her cane on the ground. "Be better than me! Dammit, Melvin, what did I do wrong to make you think that being violent was alright?"

Melvin started to wilt under the unwavering, hard gaze. "I just…wanted to be like you."

"I'm the last person you should try to be like!" The words exploded with such force that the mother lost her balance, the cane slipping from her hands to clatter to the ground.

Gar managed to catch Rachel by the elbow before she hit the ground, holding her securely by the waist as the mother reflexively grabbed his shirt.

"Whoa, easy easy. I got you. I think that's enough for now," the young man said as he carefully helped Rachel regain her footing. "Melvin, go inside, please."

"Come, dear," Rita said as she put an arm around the trembling shoulders. "Let's get you something warm to drink."

The freshman submitted to the guiding hands and allowed herself to be led inside. Gar gently lowered Rachel to the back porch steps as soon as they were alone, fetching the cane that had dropped in the dirt and placing it back in the nerveless fingers.

"You don't have to explain," Gar offered as he sat next to her and watched the fire slowly consume itself. "But I do think you should wait for awhile before speaking to Melvin again."

Rachel laughed, a touch of hysteria in her voice. "And you never would ask again, would you?"

"Well, I'd try not to," the teacher sighed as he leaned back on the steps and watched the fire. "Personal stuff is…personal. I get that."

The mother lowered her head to her hands, suppressing a shudder as she did. "I could have been dragged out of here in handcuffs tonight."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out myself. Still, I'd be lying if I said I had never had a run-in with the law myself." Seeing the skeptical look the mother was giving him, the teacher rolled his eyes. "I was an extreme animal rights activist for awhile, alright? And I used to be a lead-foot."

"Animal rights activism," Rachel replied flatly though the corners of her mouth perked up. "And speeding tickets. What a frightening secret."

"Feel free to mock me as needed," Gar laughed. "If it makes you smiles, it's worth it."

"I need to tell you," his landlady admitted as she rubbed her face with her hands. "Because it's not something I think I will ever completely leave in my past."

The teacher nodded. "Ok. Well, then, you don't have to tell me tonight if you don't want to."

Rachel shook her head, leaning against steps as the energy drained from her body. "I'm afraid if I don't, I never will."

"Do you want to go inside?" Gar offered, noting the goose bumps that were rising on her arms from the cool night breeze.

Rachel shook her head, stretching her bad leg out as she hugged the other to her chest with both arms. "Do you remember?" she asked quietly. "When we talked on the porch?"

"I do," her companion replied in a low voice.

She nodded, rubbing a hand over her eyes as she went on. "It as hard when I started to feel again, to care about other people. When you let things out you realize not all of its…good. I had a lot of anger, and no way to handle it. There was no one I trusted to talk about it, and so the only I knew how to deal with it was to give in. It started off roughing up other foster kids that were bullies, it grew into slipping out a few nights each week and picking fights with people I thought deserved it. Again, bullies, drunks, even some pranksters. It came so naturally, knowing where it hurt to be hit most, knowing how to slip away in the shadows afterwards to avoid the police. I wore the same coat out every night. The dark blue blended into the shadows, and hid the blood stains. Then I made a mistake."

"I got in over my head. I found a fence in one part of town, and bullied him into telling me who was going to make a hit when and started ambushing them. Coincidentally, he also ratted me out to the people I was hunting down, and they decided to come after me."

"I was also lucky beyond belief. The group that jumped me wasn't used to working together, and when I screamed someone heard me and came running to help. However, who came running was the police and this time I was in no shape to slip away. I was caught, and the Center contacted. Since I was still a minor, the Director managed to work a deal. None of it went on my permanent record, and I promised never to do it again."

Gar took his time coming up with something to say. "So for a short period of time you were basically a masked vigilante," he chuckled after a few moments of thought, giving the mother a small smile.

"Gar…"

"Sorry," he said, sombering up to a more appropriate demeanor. "I am pretty impressed, though. You're not exactly a big person, Rae, it couldn't have been easy taking on people that were probably twice your size. What happened next?"

The mother went back to watching the fire that was quickly burning itself out. "I took a required anger-management course, and came out of it a reasonably calmer person. Most of the techniques they taught me were talking to others, sharing of some form. Vic had joined us recently, and so I would occasionally use him to help calm me down. For the majority of the time, though, I relied on meditation and mastering my emotions."

The teacher's brows row curiously. "Mediation, like sitting with your legs crossed and saying 'OMM' over and over again."

"Something like that, yes." His companion rolled her eyes, but still cracked a small smile at his impression.

Gar smacked his leg. "Another smile, score!"

This time Rachel actually laughed, though it was quiet. "So, you're not running for the hills yet?" she asked tiredly.

"Nah, I don't think so," the teacher said as he scooted a bit closer. "You've had a tough life Rachel, no one can deny that. And I think compared to how most others would have handled the situation you're doing just fine.

"I have a terrible temper," she sighed, losing her smile as her gaze became far away.

Gar nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and so do a lot of other people. The difference is how much control over it you have. When was the last time you lost it?"

The mother snorted. "I almost did tonight."

"And before that?" he asked calmly.

Rachel frowned almost thoughtfully. "Total loss of control?"

"Yes."

It took a moment, and then the mother grimaced. "A few years ago," she admitted in a low voice. "When I kicked my ex-boyfriend out of my life. That is probably one of the few times losing my temper has had a positive end. Obviously I've gotten angry or upset since then but I'm usually more or less in control enough to get somewhere private and take care of it there."

Gar shrugged with a soft chuckle. "One exploded temper every 2-3 years? I think I can handle that."

Rachel's face remained somber. "And what if it gets worse?"

"Then we'll handle it one step at a time," her companion answered smartly. "Together."

The mother shook her head. "What if I don't want your help?"

"That would hurt," the young man admitted as he watched her face. "But I would try and wait for you to either get through it on your own or come and ask for my help."

"What if-…"

"You're really liking the 'what ifs' tonight, aren't you?" Gar cut in quietly.

"They're valid questions," Rachel protested weakly.

"They're also pure speculation about things that might not even happen," he countered neatly.

Rachel opened her mouth to argue again, then thought better of it. "…thank you, Gar."

"What for?" he asked.

She smiled faintly, putting a hand out on his arm. "For being you."

"Oh, well…you're welcome," the teacher said as he flushed. "My pleasure."

"I'm calmer now," she sighed as she took her hand back. "Do you think Melvin is still awake?"

Gar looked back over his shoulder with a grin. "Well, either you have another blonde teenager living in the house, or that's Melvin sitting at the kitchen table with Rita."

Rachel nodded picking her cane back up in preparation to stand. "Good, this needs to be settled tonight. Would you mind helping me up, please?"

He beamed. "It would be my pleasure."

It was the work of a moment to lever the mother to her feet and steady her until she was sure of her footing. She reached over and squeezed one of the hands that held her by the elbow before moving towards the door. Gar let go and watched his companion carefully limp her way inside. He followed after dousing the fire and made sure it wouldn't cause any more trouble that night.

In the kitchen Rita still sat at the table now alone and slowly sipping from a mug that steamed.

"They're in the bedroom," she said as her foster son sat next to her. "Probably patching things up."

"Did you and Melvin have a good talk?" Gar asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"We had an informative talk," the older gentlewoman replied softly.

"And?"

Rita took her time answering, trying to keep control as she had always in the past and finding herself surprisingly close to the edge. "In some ways it scares me, Gar, and in others I see how they need you now more than ever," she said finally, wiping a bit of moisture that was gathering at the corner of her eyes. "I will help you as I can, but I don't know how to deal with people who have seen that much; suffered that much. Melvin told me about when she was a child."

"At the Center?" Gar replied.

The older woman shook her head, showing and feeling her age more than she usually did as she cradled the mug in her numb hands. "No, before. Gar, no child should ever have to live with that kind of fear."

The teacher nodded slowly. "Not all of them are as lucky as I was, Rita, and some aren't even as lucky as the Roth kids. They found someone to love them and got out of the system."

His foster mother shook her head, looking out the window as she wiped at her eyes again. "Still…did you know one of their caretakers used to lock them in a closet when they were too loud playing together? Even Tommy and him just a baby! Gar, I can't even imagine…"

Gar put a comforting hand over Rita's. "Then don't. You can't change the past, Rita, you can't right the wrongs of people you don't even know."

The older woman wiped her eyes again, nodding as she tried to smile. "Well, then I'll do what I can now."

Gar smiled back warmly, squeezing the hand he held softly. "I'd say you already are."

Rita nodded, regathering her composure as she sat up straight. "Speaking of doing things, this reminds me of something. Melvin is a freshman in high school, right?"

"Yeah."

"Has anything been started for her college education?"

"I have no idea."

-8x8-

Rachel sat with her back against the wall, Melvin's head on her good leg as they rested on the mother's bed. Rae ran her hand through her daughter's hair, and softly hummed to herself as she tried not to fall asleep. They had talked, a lot more calmly this time, and while they would not ever truly see eye-to-eye on a few small issues the majority of the matter had been resolved. Rachel had agreed that what had happened was unfair and that something needed to be done about it. Melvin agreed that going after the perpetrators alone had been foolish and she was lucky to come away with only a few scratches and bruises.

The agreed punishment was haggled back and forth a bit. Melvin argued that she should not be banned from going to the weekend lacrosse party because Rachel had already given her consent and Melvin had worked hard at her lacrosse this year as well as successfully keeping her grades up while playing the sport. The mother had agreed after long thought, and the punishment was set to begin the Monday after. Melvin would be grounded for two weeks, and Brian would only be allowed over once each week. Every infraction of the grounding would result in an additional week of grounding, and Melvin vowed suck would not be necessary.

"I can't believe it's after midnight," Rachel sighed as she glanced at the clock on the night stand. When there wasn't answer, she glanced down at the freshman in her lap. "Melvin, are you asleep?"

"I was," the teenager grumped as her mother shook her shoulder gently. "I'm tired."

"Then go sleep in your own bed, on the floor," her mother said around a yawn, barely able to keep her eyes open herself.

"Alright, alright…"

Rachel didn't bother getting undressed, she reached over and killed the light before half-crawling under the covers and closing her eyes. She did not open them again until morning.

-8x8-

Friday was, naturally, a difficult day for everyone as no one had gotten any real rest the night before. Thankfully, Rachel was only working a half day, and both her and Rita took long naps upon returning home. Gar had tests all day with free time once the exams were finished. When not facilitating the tests, the teacher had napped at this desk while pretending to grade papers. And Melvin had three classes with similar set ups that day, sleeping at her desk after each exam. By the time evening had rolled around, everyone was feeling much more like their usual selves.

It was another quiet evening at the Roth house. Gar and Melvin had left for the State finals game with the rest of the team as soon as school ended, and there were no other visitors at the house as Vic and Jenny were preparing to have the boys over for 24 hours, and Kori and Richard had made the drive to watch the lacrosse team in their most epic of games.

Rachel remained calm despite the excitement that threatened to burst forth. State finals for the team! Still, she resisted the urge to call Gar every five minutes for updates. The Coach certainly didn't need to distraction, and neither did she.

Instead, she forced herself to sit down and focus on her boys who had seen very little of their mother as of late. With the extra visitors around neither child had felt the loss but Rachel was aware of it and promised to make it up to them this night.

And so the evening began.

First, there was macaroni and cheese, the boys' favorite meal they could agree on, and then the games. After a racing tournament, a card game, a lego castle build-off and a marshmallow toasting it was 10 o'clock and time for bed.

The boys argued some. Melvin and Gar weren't home yet and they wanted to know who had won. They then remembered they also wanted to watch a DVD Tommy had borrowed from a friend on dinosaurs, and that would help them stay awake until the others returned home. And of course any movie watching would have to be accompanied by popcorn and cheese slices. Rachel quickly derailed her sons' growing plans before they got out of control and sent them off to bed. She consoled them with the reminder that tomorrow night they would be with their Uncle Vic who was a pushover and would probably let them do whatever they wanted. She purposefully left out Jenny, who would probably be the adult in charge for the night.

Both kids relented, and soon Rachel was making her rounds, tucking each son in before moving on to the living room and kitchen to clean up. Rita was beside her helping before the mother realized it.

"You don't have to help," Rachel offered as she packed the playing cards away.

"But I want to, dear," Rita replied cheerfully as she briskly put the couch back in order. "Besides…oh, is this yours?" The older woman held up the battered black cell phone Rae had inherited from her brother for the duration of her injury.

"Yes, it is. It must have fallen out of my pocket." Rachel barely had time to flip it open and see she had three missed calls when the house phone rang.

"Roth residence," she said automatically as she put the phone to her ear.

"Rae, its Gar," came her tenant's voice over the cell. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine," she replied as she leaned against the counter for better balance. "The boys just went to bed, why?"

"You didn't answer your cell. I called a couple of times."

Rachel blinked, feeling strangely guilty as she checked the cell and found her missed calls had indeed been from the teacher. "Oh, sorry, it fell out of my pocket in the couch. I, uh…didn't mean to worry you."

"No, no. It's fine," the voice on the other end of the line hurried to assure her. "But since you're here…" There a moment of muffled silence, a voice counting in the back ground, and then, "WE WON!!"

Rachel sat in stunned silence as the sound of the team's shouts and cries of celebration washed over her. Eventually, the sound quieted down as though the phone were moving away from the crowd, and Gar's voice came back on the line.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, laughing as he moved further away from the crowd.

"I did," Rachel replied quickly. "How much?"

"3-2, it was close right up until the end," the coach said breathlessly. "Gees, I wish you'd been here, Rae."

The mother snorted, looking down at the counter absently. "You know I couldn't come."

"I know, I know…still. You would be so proud of them, Rae," he replied, pausing to shout something away from the phone.

"And I am," she laughed when she was sure he was back on. "How late do you think you'll be?"

"No idea," Gar groaned, half-laughing. "These girls are wound up. Don't wait up, I'll make sure Melvin makes it safely to her party and see you in the morning, ok?"

Rachel smiled. "Ok. Thank you."

"Not a problem. Get some sleep," the teacher mock-ordered.

"I will. Be safe," she mock-ordered back.

"I will."

Rachel hung up, turning around to find Rita waiting behind her.

"Well?" the guest asked curiously.

"Wha-? Oh, they won." Rachel blushed, though she wasn't sure why.

Rita just smiled, wiping up an imaginary speck of dust with a rag. "Excellent. Do you need help with anything else tonight?"

"No, thank you," the mother replied quickly, sticking her cell in her pocket and dumping the few dishes left in the sink.

"Good," the older woman said as she put her rag away. "I'm off to sleep, have a get up early tomorrow and pack."

"Pack?" Rachel replied slowly. "I thought you were staying another week."

"I am," the older woman replied cheerfully. "I'm taking Saturday and Sunday to visit some friends nearby. With everyone else out of the house, I figured my presence wouldn't be missed."

"You will be missed," the mother reassured her guest sincerely. "But I hope you enjoy your trip. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, after lunch," Rita replied firmly. "It is late, my dear. See you in the morning?"

"See you in the morning. Thank you, Rita."

"You're welcome."

Rachel was quick to lock up the house and settle in her room. She changed into something more comfortable and eased into her bed, reviewing her plans for tomorrow as usual. The boys would leave before lunch. Melvin wouldn't be back until late Sunday. Rita was leaving after lunch, and would be the last to return Sunday night. And Gar…

And that's when it hit. She was going to be alone, completely alone, with Gar for 24 hours, give or take. No interruptions. No one else to worry about but each other, period.

Needless to say, sleep did not come quickly after that.

-8x8-

Gar woke to the sound of Vic's truck lumbering its way up the drive. He was surprised at the time when he glanced at the clock, then remembered he hadn't gotten in until after two in the morning. Celebrating with the team had been amazing, but the Coach wondered if perhaps he should have shown a touch more restraint considering how many daylight hours had been lost in return.

Shoving the matter aside as there was nothing he could do about it now, Gar leapt out of bed and grabbed a clean change of clothes on his way to the shower. He emerged ten minutes later, freshly bathed and just in time to bid farewell to the departing boys.

"Have fun guys!" the teacher called as the truck rumbled off. "Be nice!"

"I'm always nice!" Timmy yelled, half-leaning out the window before his brother pulled him back inside. Gar could see them arguing back and forth and Vic struggling to out-shout both of them as the vehicle drove out of sight.

"You sure Vic can handle them for that long?" the teacher asked the mother he was standing beside.

"No," she admitted with a wry smile. "But Jenny can. She'll make sure nothing burns down."

"Or explodes," Gar added with an impish grin. "Or implodes. Or disintegrates. Or crashes. Or-"

Rachel half-heartedly glared at him out of the corner of her eye, struggling not to smile. "Ok, ok. We get the point, haha."

"Lunch time," Rita sang from the kitchen through the open from door.

Gar's stomach answered right on cue with a truly gut-wrenching yowl.

"I heard that," Rita called back. "Was that you, Gar?"

"It is," the young man laughed, letting his landlady enter the house first. "What's cooking?"

Rita had three places set at the table, and a bowl of salad with plenty of extras in the middle. At the stove, the older foster-mother ladled soup into bowls.

"Soup and salad," she said as she brought the bowls to the table. "Something light and tasty. There's crackers, if anyone wants some with their soup."

"I do," Gar piped up, and soon his bowl was half-full of crumbled wafers. Rachel politely declined, and quietly enjoyed her meal as Rita controlled the conversation with stories of her college years when she met her husband and Gar's father and the trouble they would get into. Neither of her companions minded, and even enjoyed the tales of when gas was less than a dollar a gallon and Cokes 25 cents at the fountain. It was also less stressful than trying not to look at each other and still be polite.

"Well," Rita said towards the end of the meal as she set her empty plate and bowl aside. "I suppose I shall bit you both farewell."

Gar looked up in surprise. "You're leaving right now?"

"No, I'm going to clean the kitchen before I go. However, Rachel mentioned earlier she had some paperwork to take care of this afternoon and I'm sure you have something to do as well, thus I will say my goodbyes now so that I will not need to disturb either of you later."

Both young adults complied, and the mother quickly excused herself afterwards, only pausing to tell Gar she would be ready at the agreed upon time before disappearing into her room.

The teacher lingered for a few minutes before deciding that he needed to get moving as well.

"Have a safe trip," he said as he brought his dishes to Rita at the sink. "Call if you need something."

"Oh, I will," she replied brightly. "And good luck to you."

"Do you think I need it?" the teacher asked, paling a bit.

"Of course not!" Rita said briskly, patting him on the back. "You Logan's were born lucky. But it never hurts to have a little extra help on your side so, again, good luck."

Gar wanted to make a crack about dying from accidentally going over a cliff not being lucky, but instead said, "Thank you. See you Sunday."

Rita finished cleaning the kitchen and gathered up her things, taking the rental car as planning and heading out of town as her GPS directed.

Flicking open her cell phone, Mrs. Dayton dialed one of their personal lawyers and was pleased when the young man answered immediately.

"Charles? This is Rita Dayton. Yes, lovely to be speaking to you too. I have something I need sent to me, and quickly from a safety deposit box in my name. Do you think you could help me with that?" Rita paused to listen to the enthusiastic reply, and smile. "Wonderful!"

-8x8-

Rachel sat nervously at her desk, fingers fiddling with her bracelet as she stared outside at the darkening sky. The minutes slowly ticked by as she waited, and she let her mind wander if only to keep herself from obsessing about when Gar was going to come.

Melvin was at her friend's all-weekend party, and between that and her excitement over winning the state finals (and her run-in with the police) she was too distracted to realize everyone but Rachel and Gar were out of the house for the night. For the moment, the mother saw no reason to let her daughter in on the truth. Not that the mother intended for anything….like _that_ to happen, but Jenny had put it perfectly when she's announced her and Vic would take the boys for the night.

Rita was out visiting friends for the next two days, or so the older woman had said. Gar had admitted he had no idea who Rita knew who would live close to this area, and while it was possible it was someone he had never met there were areas nearby that met Rita's usual requirements of finery and wealth to house one of her friends.

Rachel was started from her thoughts by a soft knock. "Come in," she called, turning around in her seat slowly.

Gar poked his head in, a bright if somewhat nervous grin on his face. "Are you ready?" he asked as he stepped the rest of the way into the room. He was wearing a nice pair of comfortable khakis, and a collared, button down short-sleeved shirt that he'd left un-tucked. His hair was neatly arranged, and he's shaved again. Rachel hardly noticed the details, she just knew he looked wonderful and hoped she measured up.

The teacher, on the other hand, was hoping he hadn't gone too casual. Rachel was wearing a one-piece wrap around dress that tied in a neat knot to the left of her waist. Her hair was down, but nicely arranged to frame her face, and she wore a set of matching silver jewelry with red stones that Gar had never seen before. On her feet were flat sandals that matched the dress. Her brace was off her leg, but she rarely wore it during the day if she didn't need to anymore.

"Y-yes," she said quickly when she realized he was waiting for an answer. "I am."

"Good." Gar offered his arm, and Rachel accepted it gingerly. Both were so focused on trying to hide the fact that they were blushing that neither noticed the line of pink gracing their companions' cheeks. The mother was so occupied, in fact, that she didn't notice they weren't heading for the front door until she was looking at the backyard.

And it was perfect.

Hundreds of tiny Christmas lights winked at her from the bushes and trees. The toys and others signs of kids had been hidden away. A small, two-person table had been set up amidst the trees, candles lit on the white table cloth and others nestled in sheltered nooks around them. One of Vivaldi's ballads played softly in the background.

"May I show you to your seat?" he asked after giving her a moment to take it all in. From the look on her face, his hard work had paid off and that eased his nerves more than he'd hoped.

"Yes," she replied, giving him a small smile. "You may."

Gar gallantly took her down the steps, leading her to the table and pulling her chair out. Rachel accepted the gesture graciously, settling herself in as she surveyed the table more closely. In front of her was a plate with a lid on it. Gar reached for it and pulled it off with a flourish.

"Dinner is served!"

The meal was Italian themed. Ravioli, bread with oil or butter, and a small salad on the side. There was water to drink, and for dessert another dish directly in the middle of the table still covered. Gar uncovered his own plate and grinned as he sat across from his companion. "Shall we?"

Rachel needed no further urging. The food smelled delicious, and it tasted just as good. The ravioli was stuffed with cheese and some herbs she was unfamiliar with but made the pasta melt in her mouth. She let Gar take charge of the conversation, and the teacher joked and told stories through the meal. The difference between now and the last time when Gar had accompanied her to the concert was the stories were about him and not his students or friends. And as she listened, for the first time Rachel got a good idea of what it was to grow up Garfield Mark Logan.

The stories about Africa were not the wild tales of the animals he'd seen or adventures he'd had, but about the family life of the Logan's at their camp outside of an African village. And, surprisingly, most of the stories were about Gar's father than his mother. Slowly, it became apparent why. Marie Logan had loved her son, but had actively lacked the mother instincts that most women were born with. Thus, Mark Logan had been the main caregiver in Gar's young life. And Gar had adored his father.

The came the river accident.

Rachel had expected to be dwelling on that topic for awhile, it was a sign of Gar's maturity when she realized how quickly they skated past it. The young man was past his parent's death. It had probably been a very painful and traumatic experience as a child, but time and loved had healed the wounds and left only scars in their place.

The mother was quite surprised when she found her plate bare of al but crumbs and a few traces of tomato sauce. "That was very good," she said as she leaned back in her seat with a satisfied sigh. "Thank you, Gar."

"You're welcome," he replied, beaming at her from his seat. "Do you have room for dessert, or do you want to wait awhile?"

"I think I'd rather wait, if you don't mind," her companion mused after a moment of thought. "Dinner was so good I couldn't help but finish all of it."

"Not a problem, I'm glad you liked it." The teacher flushed, and turned away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's take out, actually," he admitted with a shrug. "I didn't want to risk trying to cook myself and ruin it for both of us."

"You're not a bad cook, Gar," Rachel admonished softly with a frown.

"No, just a forgetful one sometimes," he countered, ducking his head in embarrassment. "And Murphy and I are too good of friends for me to take that chance."

Rachel started the saying as she rolled her eyes, "If it can go wrong…"

"It will," they finished together, smiling all the while.

The conversation died out for the moment, but the following silence was a comfortable one. Gar watched as Rachel inspected her transformed back yard again and found it very much to her liking. She flushed when she realized she was being watched, but met Gar's gaze head on and held it.

"Would you like to dance?" Gar offered when the moment began to stretch too long.

Rachel paused, and then said, "I'm not sure I can."

"I promise I'll be careful," he said as he held out his hand. "Please."

His date took the offered appendage, and with his help rose to her feet. It was then that Rachel realized her cane was still in her room, and that Gar had quite successfully helped her around without it from the very beginning. With that thought, her confidence in him grew and she willing accepted his support as he led them in a slow circle through the clearing. Strands of lights peaked through the leaves overhead, and gave the darkness a warm glow. Rachel didn't remember laying her head in the crook of Gar's neck, but suddenly she was and it felt…right.

Gar was in heaven. The music had switched to a mix of his favorite slow-dance songs, and the woman in his arms responded gracefully and willingly to his every touch. They weren't moving much, or far, but for the young man leading it was more than enough. He wasn't sure if Rachel was aware of the way she would occasionally nuzzle his neck, but it felt wonderful and she smelled wonderful and everything was just…wonderful.

He wasn't so far gone in his joy that he didn't notice the way his partner stiffened up in the middle of a step. "Your leg?" he asked as he stopped, still holding her close.

"Yes," she replied with a hint of disappointment. "I think I need to sit for awhile."

"That's just fine," Gar replied, quickly masking his own disappointment as he turned them back towards the table. "Ready for dessert?"

Rachel managed a smile as he slid arm around her shoulders. "Sure."

The teacher seated his date before removing the lid from the dessert plate with another elaborate swirl. On the dish was tiramisu, a dessert Rachel had loved when they lived at the Center when Mrs. Locklen would make it. She was also fairly certain she had never mentioned that particular love to Gar.

One brow rose slowly as she looked at her host. "How…?"

"Vic," the teacher admitted after a moment's pause. He grinned sheepishly. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Only," his date replied as she picked up her fork and snagged a corner, "if it's not any good. It's not nice to be teased like that." Gar laughed as she popped the bite in her mouth and paused as if weighing the merits of the morsel in her mouth.

"How is it?" Gar asked as she swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Delicious," she declared as she beamed at him. "Where did you get it?"

"Same place as dinner," the teacher explained as he fiddled with his own fork. "Giani's, the new place near the school. They took the space China Panda used to be."

The mother's brows knit together thoughtfully. "That place is tiny."

Her date agreed. "Yes, it is."

Then, she grimaced. "And it was very dirty."

"Now it isn't," he countered quickly. "They cleaned it up real nice. You could probably eat off the floor now."

Rachel's brows rose appreciatively. "Really? And their food is good."

Gar nodded. "I agree."

"I should like to go eat there sometime," the young woman declared with a twirl of her spoon after eating another bite of the cake.

"My lady's wish is my command," her companion intoned as he bowed slightly at the waist. "May I try a smidgen of yonder morsel, or might I lose some appendages in the process?"

Rachel's eyes crinkled with held in laughter. "How long did you have to rehearse that before you could say it right?" she asked teasingly.

Gar mad a face back. "A week. May I?"

"Yes, you may," the mother nudged the plate closer to her companion. "Tiramisu this good is meant to be shared."

"Good because I have never tired tiramisu before," the teacher admitted as he nabbed a bit for himself and popped it in his mouth. "Mm! This is pretty good."

"Pretty good? It's delicious!" Rachel turned the pointed prongs of her fork towards the teacher, punctuating her statement with a swift poke.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" he cried, waving his hands in surrender as he laughed. "It's delicious."

The young woman went back to her dessert, somewhat mollified. "That's right, it is."

Gar laughed as Rachel cut another bite out of the cake and nibbled on it with a look of pure delight.

"Which do you like better?" Gar suddenly asked with a teasing glint in his eye. "Tiramisu or Vivaldi?"

"Why?" the mother replied, surprised.

The teacher set his fork down and leaned on the table with his elbows thoughtfully. "Because, both of them give you a look of…well, it's like watching a cat get scratched behind the years in that perfect spot. You're practically purring."

Rachel blushed, but reached for another bit regardless. "I am not," she replied in the tone that usually resulted in immediate compliance from her children. Gar, however, was not her child and the impish sparkle in his smile only grew.

"Oh yes," he replied with a look that dared her to prove him wrong. "You are."

"I am not a cat," she growling warningly.

He just smiled and tilted his head to the side with a slight smirk. "And yet you purr."

"If I was to purr, and I am not saying that I do," Rachel quickly clarified as she set her eating utensil aside. "Even tiramisu this good could not coax it from me."

"Oh really, and what would?" Gar asked with a daring look.

"I'm afraid I can't say," the mother explained calmly, unable to stop the excited jitters going through her stomach regardless. "I have never purred before a day in my life, thus it is impossible for me to know."

"I bet someone could help you find out. Someone persistent and caring and handsome and charming…" The teacher's hand slowly inched its way across the table top, coming to meet finger tip to finger tip with the mother's before loosely lacing their fingers together.

Rachel didn't look down at their hands, but flipped her hand upside down so they were palm-to-palm. "Do you think so? Do you know anyone like that?"

Gar shrugged, enjoying the feel of her skin against his limited though the contact might be. "I might. There's a friend of mine, he's got a real thing for you too. A bit absent-minded sometimes, but I can tell you this. He'd never hurt you. Not in a million years."

The young woman sat back a bit and looked away, as though reliving something in her mind. "Oh, I've heard that before."

Her companion nodded, but persisted, "Probably. But not from me."

Gar paused as he sensed he had almost overstepped his bounds in the way the Rachel tensed ever so slightly, her hand starting to withdraw from his.

"I have another surprise for you," he said as he rose from his seat still holding her hand. "Would you like to see it?"

"I would," Rachel replied, accepting the escape for to another topic for the time being. She let him assist her up, and then closed her eyes when he asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he carefully led her around the yard.

"Of cour- ah!" Rachel relaxed as she realized she had fallen in her hammock, and that the lights had been turned off. Then her mouth dropped open at the sight above. The moon hung full in the sky, surrounded by a banner of stars that twinkled with almost supernatural brightness against the black of space.

Gar cleared his throat after a few minutes of watching her stare. "Is there room for one more?" he asked, just barely about to see her outline as his eyes adjusted to the sudden loss of light.

"What? Oh, um…yeah." The mother scooted over carefully, aware that due to the laws of gravity and the design of the hammock no matter how far to one side or the other she went, not touching Gar was pretty much impossible. So, she settled for arranging herself so she wasn't on top of the teacher and hopefully neither of them would get claustrophobic. Or get the wrong idea. Whatever the wrong idea might be.

Gar settled himself as carefully as one could on a hammock, perfectly aware that flipping them both onto the ground would probably end the date, and maybe his chances with Rachel Roth period. When he was securely in place, arm brushing up against his companion's, he relaxed and started to rock them back and forth with his legs.

"Did you know the stars would be this bright tonight?" Rachel asked her voice barely above a whisper in the stillness of the dark.

"No," he admitted cheerfully. "But I knew the moon would be full and the night would be clear and hoped for the best with that. Sometimes you just get lucky." The teacher glanced over at the mother and waggled his brows suggestively. The mother elbowed him back and the young man took the hint, settling back down to stare at the sky.

"So," Gar asked after awhile, closing his eyes and enjoying the cool breeze and gentle sway. "Was it good?"

"Was what good?" Rachel replied her voice low as though speaking from far away.

"The date," he clarified as he angled his head so he could see her face.

"Is it over?" she replied, glancing at him in puzzlement.

"Well, no, but this is pretty much it," he admitted with a shrug that only reached one shoulder as the other was pressed up against his date. "I planned the dinner, the dancing, and the star gazing. I figured if I made it that far without being evicted from your house, burning something down with the candles, or making a mess of things some other way I might be lucky enough to get away with playing it by ear for the rest of the night. And on the other side I was afraid if I planned more than that I might be pushing my luck too far in the other direction."

Rachel laughed, covering her moth with one hand. It was not meant unkindly, but Gar winced none the less. "Not much self-confidence there, hm?"

The teacher rolled his eyes, holding in a sigh. "Well, knowing it was a good date would help…"

"It was a great date, Gar," his companion cut in with calm assurance.

"It was?" He perked up immediately, sitting up a bit to watch her face. Or that which he could see in the dim light.

"Yes, it was," she replied steadily, glancing at him before looking back at the sky. "The food was great, the conversation was great, even the dancing. I've never really enjoyed dancing before tonight; I hope I wasn't too clumsy trying to follow…"

"No, you were great; I just hope you didn't push your leg too much," Gar hastily reassured the mother. "I don't want you to hurt tomorrow."

"No, I should be fine," she said as she flexed the limb at the knee. "The doctor wants me to exercise it more anyways, so…"

"Good." Gar said as he settled back down in his spot.

"Yeah." The response was automatic.

"So, what now?" the teacher asked after a few minutes of silence, the hammock still swaying them beneath the star-laden night sky.

"I have no idea," his companion said as she stared at the sky. "You're the one with the plan."

The teacher debated with himself for several minutes before deciding perhaps it was time to dive off the cliff. He turned back towards the beautiful woman beside him and asked, "Would it be rude of me to say that I really, really want to kiss you?"

Rachel took her time replying, unsure of how she felt about it though her stomach jumped with excitement. She settled for, "Why haven't you?" and continued to stare up at the sky to keep herself from having to meet her companion's gaze. She could feel it in the dark, and was glad the lack of light hid her deepening flush.

"Mainly a fear of getting kneed," Gar said, trying for a joke that still fell a bit flat. "Or told to leave."

"You've been hearing stories from Vic again, haven't you?" the mother tried to joke back with a nervous laugh, knowing it was a flop as soon as it left her mouth.

"Rae…" Her name was a question, a plea, and a desire all wrapped into one whisper. She didn't know how he did it, but it pulled words out of her mouth she hadn't meant to say. Or at least not yet.

"I like you, Gar," the mother admitted as she angled her head so she could look at him as well. Taking a deep breath, she plunged on. "A lot. You have been so kind and generous to me and my family. We owe you a lot…"

"You don't owe me anything," the teacher interrupted as he looked away with a frown. Suddenly the lack of light that had made things seem so cozy and intimate was suddenly hiding the face he needed to see. "And if that's why you agreed to this date then we should stop right here."

Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat as the body next to her tensed. "Gar, that's not what I'm trying to say."

Again, the teacher cursed the lack of light. He'd know just by looking at her if it was over, if he could just see her face. But the plug was halfway across the yard…"Then is the 'let's just be friends' talk?" he asked a bit more harshly then he meant to. "Because I know how that one ends too."

The mother shook her head, sitting up some as she tried to figure out just what had gone wrong. "No, dammit, will you just listen-"

"To you tell me this isn't going to work out for the tenth time?" Gar chuckled humorlessly. "No thanks. I'll just-"

Gar's words were cut off as Rachel's lips sealed over his, kissing him fiercely as he followed her back down to the hammock.

"I don't just like you," she said as she broke away, holding him by the collar so their faces were only inches away. Her hands shook so much he laid his over them, clasping them tightly against his chest. "You…I want you, in more ways than one, more than I've wanted anyone in a long time. And that terrifies me more than you know."

"…oh," was all Gar could say as his mind was still trying to catch up from the kiss.

Rachel paused for a moment, biting her lip as she waited. "Did I lose you, Gar?" she asked at last, a hint of hope in her voice.

"You kissed me," he replied quickly, the only thing he could think to say right then.

"Yes, I did," his companion replied as her voice dropped, "Was it that bad?"

"Oh, no," the teacher quickly said, his brain finally reaching normal speeds again. "So…I get a chance?"

The mother hesitated, and then laughed. "Yes," she told him as she laid her head against his shoulder. "At this point, I think I'd give you as many chances as it takes for us to get this right."

Gar probably would have been shouting with joy had his mouth not found itself occupied once again. This time the kiss was gentler, and more exploratory as Gar propped himself up one arm and used the other to draw his date as close as he could without hurting her.

"So," Rachel said when they took a break some time later and were enjoying just being close under the night sky. "What are we going to tell the kids?"

"The truth," the teacher snorted. "They've been rooting for us since Christmas. They told me I should catch you under the mistletoe."

Rachel flushed as she buried her face in his shoulder again. He smelled so good…"And you did."

"Completely unintentionally, not that I'm complaining," Gar replied as he ran his fingers through her silky hair, "but contrary to popular belief, I am not that smooth."

The mother laughed, softly, as though too much sound would break the spell and leave everything that had happened nothing more than a dream. "And what happens after that?"

"I woo you to your heart's content, and when I finally get the nerve to propose you hopefully say yes," Gar explain in a very serious manner

"Been planning this for awhile, hm?" Rachel said as she shook her head, unable to even think that far into the future, and yet at the same time unable to imagine a future that did not involve the man beside her.

"Only since I met you. Ok, well, only since I got to know you," he replied with a complete lack of repentance. "I knew from the beginning that I liked you and that I was attracted to you. I never guessed it would grow this much."

"You're a good man, Garfield Mark Logan," Rachel said as she kissed him again.

"I'll be your man for as long as you want me," he replied when they came up for air. "Rachel…what is your middle name?"

"Angela," she replied immediately.

He grinned as he put it together. "Rachel Angela Roth."

"You sure about that?" she asked as her fingers intertwined with his. "It could be a lifetime."

Gar smiled contentedly, kissing her on the nose as he stared into her eyes. "I'm counting on it."

-8x8-

The End

-8x8-

Some of you probably think that is too soon of an end. Well, sorry. This chapter was 36 pages long before I added this section, it is plenty long enough for you guys. Review replies were done personally, if you didn't get yours that means you didn't sign in to your account name or you didn't leave an email address to send a reply to. Please review, this chapter was up before Christmas, and the Epilogue shall be making its appearance before the New Year. Have a great holiday, whatever kind you may be celebrating!

~CB~

'And so they lived happily ever after.'

-Anon.


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue, enjoy.

-8x8-

Rachel sighed as the last box was carried up the stairs to Melvin's dorm room. Gar closed the suburban's trunk, dusting off his hands as he walked back to his wife's side.

"She's all set," he said as he loosely looped an arm around Rachel's waist. "I mean, the shelves aren't put together, and her shower rack needs some assembly, but I think we can leave those in Brian's capable hands."

Rachel made a noncommittal sound in the back of her throat, still staring at the building her daughter had disappeared into. It was six stories tall, and wider than it was tall. Hundreds of students would be housed inside, all starting out their college experience together.

"It's a good college," Gar offered after a moment of silence. "With an excellent Sports Medicine program."

The mother crossed her arms over her chest. "I know."

Her companion went on hopefully. "And Mara is the Captain of the lacrosse team here, so she's not alone there."

The eyes narrowed slightly. "I know."

"And Brian is going here," he pointed out quickly. "And is living just two floors down from her, so we don't have to worry about her being with boys we don't know. And he still fears you, so we're good there."

Rachel just shifted her weight. "Mm-hm."

The teacher cleared his throat as he began to list things on his fingers. "It's only four hours way, so she can come visit whenever she wants. And it's not far for us to come get her if something were to happen. She has a partial ride here on her sports scholarship, and the college meets Rita's requirements for the use of the college fund she set up for the kids. There are safe hang-out spots near by, and they've offered her that part-time job in the weight room during her off-season."

Rachel didn't reply this time, and the science teacher scratched the back of his head with a sigh.

"Well, I guess that decides it," he said as he turned to walk back towards the building. "I'll go repack her things…"

The mother glared at her husband half-heartedly. "And what would you tell her that would convince her to leave?" she asked dryly.

Gar cracked a grin. "Something about zombie-professors and a government cover up involving lots of erased memories and cattle prods…I can be very convincing."

"I know you can be," she replied flatly, smiling despite her dour tone. "I'll be fine. I will be. It's just…different."

"At least the loft is open now," he pointed out as he hugged her again. "Timmy was moving his things up there before we had left the driveway, although I'm not sure where Melvin's gonna sleep now when she comes home. However, at least we now have room for these special ones…" His hands drifted to his wife's rounded middle affectionately.

Rachel quirked her brows in what was becoming a familiar manner. "You should have told me twins run in your family."

"I forgot!" the father protested weakly as he hugged her all the tighter. "Especially after Angie was born…"

As if on cue a cubby-cheeked girl with her mother's purple eyes and her father's bright smile burst from the front doors with her older sister right on her heals.

"I beat you! I beat you!" The three year old crowed as she dove for her father's legs. Gar scooped the child up, grunting as he did.

"Oof! Seems like you're getting bigger every time you eat," the teacher teased Angie as she giggled. "We need to stop feeding you!"

"No you don't!" she cried back, shaking her head so her brown curls flew everywhere.

"Are you all set?" Rachel asked her daughter as the college freshman laughed at her sister's antics.

"Well enough," Melvin replied excitedly. "Brian's gonna help me finish a few things, and then we're going out for pizza. Are you guys sticking around, or…?"

"Nah," Gar stuck in quickly as Rachel hesitated. "You need to get comfortable before classes on Wednesday; we'll get out of your hair so we don't get home too late tonight."

"Ok. Bye Ange…" The three year old hugged her favorite big sister and told her she had better come visit very soon. Who else was going to play dolls with her? Gar laughed and took the toddler away to her car seat after Melvin promised to come visit soon, strapping the small girl in securely.

"Call if you need anything, anytime. Even if its just to talk," Rachel said as she was given a moment alone with her eldest daughter. "And remember: school comes first. If you need to drop lacrosse and loose your sports scholarship to keep your grades up we understand, and we can handle it."

Melvin resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead said, "I know, mom. I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said as she hugged the lean young woman who now towered over her. "I know you'll do great here."

Her daughter pulled back and shrugged. "Thanks."

"See ya, kid," Gar said as he gave his step-daughter a tight hug. "You take care, alright?"

"Yessir," she said as she hugged him back. "And you take care of Mom and everyone else."

"Always will," he promised as he chucked her under the chin.

She made a face, sticking out her tongue. "I know."

The freshman stood on the curb and waved until her family was out of sight, Brian standing solidly beside her the entire time.

"You really think they'll stay together?" Gar asked as he pretended not to notice the way his wife was quickly wiping away her tears.

"They did last through high school," Rachel replied with a sniff once she had regained control of herself. "Though he knows we're not paying for Melvin's college if they get married before she graduates."

"I think they'll make it," the teacher admitted with a laugh. "He's like me, he knows a good deal when he sees one and he's not about to let her go."

Rachel's brows rose teasingly. "Ah, so that's what I am, a good bargain."

"No," he said as he caught her hand in his. "You're a treasure I was lucky enough to find when digging through the trash."

Again, her eyes sparked with mischief. "So you're calling the town we live in trash?"

"…I just can't win with you," he said, laughing in his defeat.

His wife smiled, squeezing his hand as she settled in for the ride. "And you like it that way."

"I do," he said as he pulled the hand he held to his lips and kissed it.

Rachel drifted off a few minutes later, Gar driving with one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with his wife's as their daughter snored away in the back. Angie almost always fell asleep when they put her in the car seat, which was a relief on long trips like this.

Gar gently woke his wife with a shake when they pulled into the driveway later that evening, smiling as she apologized for making him drive the whole time.

"It's alright," he said as he helped her gather up her things. "Go inside and check on the boys. I'll get Angela."

"Are you sure?" she asked around another yawn, shaking her head to wake herself up.

"Yeah," he replied, smothering his chuckle as he started to unsnap the car seat harness.

Rachel left as she snagged Angie's diaper bag, going inside to find her living room transformed into a giant blanket fort with both of her boys and two of Kori's three boys inside firing rubber bands at each other. Richard was in the kitchen with his wife, cleaning up the pizza boxes from dinner, Kori seated at the table as she fed their youngest his bottle.

"Friend Rachel!" the cosmetologist called as she spotted her friend. "You are home early."

"Mom, save me!" Tommy called from the living room, laughing as both of the younger boys jumped on him.

"You're on your own," she called back, smiling as Timmy swooped in to scoop up the smaller of the boys and blow a raspberry on his stomach.

"Ah, lemme go! Lemme go!" Wayne cried as he wriggled around in the red-head's grasp, a two-year old miniature copy of his father except for his bright green eyes. Ryan, his older brother who had dark eyes with red hair, laughed hysterically as Tommy caught him by the ankles and held the four-year-old upside down.

"Did Melvin like her room?" Richard asked as he pulled a seat out for the very pregnant Rachel, sitting next to his wife as the boys continued to wrestle in the living room.

"She did," Rachel replied with a small smile. "She'll do well there, I think. Gar should be coming soon…"

"Right here," the young man called from the fight, Angela in one hand and the car keys in the other. He glanced in at the mayhem in the living room as he passed by. "Whoa, easy there guys. Those boys are a lot smaller than you."

"We know," Timmy called with a wicked grin as he spun Ryan around a few times.

"They're tough," Tommy added as he chased Wayne back into the fort.

"Where's Vic and Jenny?" the teacher asked as he gave his daughter over to his wife.

Kori beamed and shared a knowing grin with her husband. "They had to stay home," she said with a hint of triumph. "Jenny is not feeling well."

Rachel's head perked up immediately. "No," she said as her eyes widened considerably. "I thought the doctors said…"

"Doctors are not always right," Richard replied with a wide smile. "And the results from the test were absolutely positive. They wanted to be here tonight and tell you themselves but apparently pregnancy is not agreeing with Jenny…"

"Sick as a dog," Timmy called from the living room. "I heard her yurking in the background when I was talking to Uncle Vic."

"They gave us permission to tell you," Kori added as she wiped little Richie's face, the infant giving a faint mewl of protest. "For they knew we could not keep it to ourselves, and did not wish to interrupt your remaining time with Melvin."

"They tried so hard for two years," Gar laughed as he reached for the phone. "I can't believe now…Vic? Hey, it's Gar. Congratulations, man! How's Jenny?"

The teacher wandered into the next room, leaving the others behind as Kori continued to gush with her joy for their friends.

Rachel closed her eyes for a minute, listening to the sounds of her full house as the voices danced around her. Her thumb absently stroked the ring set on her left hand, a wedding band of gold and an engagement ring with three sapphires in a row. Both had belonged to the late Marie Logan, and both had been entrusted to Rita Dayton before the young Logans had left for Africa. Thus, when the accident occurred, Rita had set the rings aside for the day the Logan's only child, Gar, would find someone special and ask them to marry him. That day had been almost on the year mark of the couple's first meeting, and all most people could say was what had taken them so long. The small person in her lap protested, and the mother looked down at her first-born child to see Angela looking up at her with big eyes.

"I'm hungry," the three year old declared sticking her lip out sadly.

"You're always hungry," Rachel teased with a laugh as she kissed her daughter. "What do you want to eat? Is there any pizza left?"

The toddler perked up immediately. "Oooh, pizza pizza pizza!"

"There's a few slices," Richard replied, getting up quickly to fetch them from the fridge. "Cheese or pepperoni?"

"Pepperoni!" she crowed, wiggling around excitedly.

"I still can't believe I have a daughter who's primarily a carnivore," Gar announced as he came back in the room. "Vic had to go, Jenny was sick again. They both send their love, and said they'd see us soon."

"Serves you right," Richard called as he pulled the pizza from the microwave. "You're the one that went away for a week with Rachel right after your daughter turned one and left her with Vic and Jenny. You should have known he'd convert her to the meat-side every chance he got. And all it took was one piece of bacon."

"That's ok," the Logan father said as he hoisted his daughter into her booster seat at the table. "Daddy still loves his girl."

"Pepperoni! Pepperoni!" she yelled as she was strapped in.

Gar laughed as he pulled the plate close to her. "Here it is, you little monster. Dig in."

"Yes!"

Everyone laughed, and Rachel sat back and sighed as her husband sat beside her and held her hand.

It was perfect.

-8x8-

And that's it. There is a possibility of an added chapter (The Missing Years) but if it does occur there will be only one, and for the time being this story is complete. Thank you for your support and many words of praise, your reviews have often made the difference of how long the updates took. I hope this story was worth the wait, and that all of you have enjoyed yourselves. Oh, I know Rita and Steve weren't in this epilogue, at the moment things stand as before. She is welcome, he is not, end of story.

That's it for now. Until next time, I remain as always the incorrigible, the lovable, and the completely insane:

~CB~


End file.
